The Jedi Path Series: 11 The Inheritance
by TamsynDell
Summary: Obi-Wan must make a difficult choice between the life he knows, and what he could become while trying to prevent a planetary rebellion on a distant world. All familiar characters for those who read this series.
1. Prologue

**Well, here we are at the beginning of another story. There was a hint of new plotline based on a subplot of "The Promise", however, I'm going to deviate away from that for this story. I do plan on coming back to that subplot in a future tale, however. In any case, this story is being written because of the very successful run of "The Promise". It was wonderful to have so many reader/reviewers! In no special order, I would like to thank the following fans for their consistent loyalty and patience, especially toward the end of the story when I was struggling to write: MoAngel, JediDaughter1, starwarsforever, Star Wars for life, JediKnight13, Martin Kanou, JediAngel001, Kit M. Yonze, Jedi Hsoy and Bronze Raven. Without your continued support, the story would most likely never have been started, let alone finished. Thank you!**

**I have two more fans I'd like to mention who just recently found the Jedi Path stories and have enjoyed them: Digital Dreams and sideline; I hope this one lives up to expectations.**

**

* * *

**

THE INHERITANCE

_:::::Prologue:::::_

_She heard the shell explode behind her, but steeled herself not to turn back. Deadly shrapnel rained down around her and she pressed the blanket-wrapped bundle she carried closer to her, shielding it from harm; but miraculously, she managed to escape the barrage nearly unscathed. It could not be too far now, she was sure of it. Another shell struck a building to her right, throwing up a great cloud of dust and debris as they structure collapsed. "No." She breathed, clutching her precious burden tighter._

_It could not end this way, not when she was so close. Just as the air began to clear, another explosion shook the war-torn street, nearly knocking her off her feet; she dared a glance behind her to see the Palace engulfed in flames. Blinking back tears, she kissed the top of her bundle and started forward again, picking her way through the littered motorway, there was no turning back now....there was nothing to go back to. She thought briefly of those left in the Palace, praying that at least some of them would be spared, but then she forced herself to focus on her own survival; not that her life mattered to her anymore, only that she lived long enough to reach her goal. She was near the edge of the city now, having to fight her way through the panicking throng trying to escape the city's final destruction. The bundle shifted in her arms, "Mama?" It murmured. _

_"Hush, it will be alright soon." She whispered._

_------------_

_They watched the destruction from a small hillock near their waiting ship, "I fear we have come too late." The older of the two observed._

_"Perhaps; however, I hope you are wrong." The other replied with a sigh, fingered the braid extending from behind her ear, "Some good must come from all this destruction."_

_The older one smiled, placing a hand on the younger's shoulder, "I hope I am wrong too." She answered._

_The braided one turned to her elder, "We will wait, won't we? Until there is no hope?" She asked._

_"Until it is too dangerous for us to remain." The elder said, "It would serve no purpose to do otherwise."_

_The younger one turned away, "Of course, Master." She responded, clearly disappointed by her companion's answer._

_"Think, Padawan." The master began, "I am charged, not only to accomplish this mission, but to protect your life; that is my mandate. If it becomes clear we can no longer risk staying here, I must put your life ahead of this mission. Do you understand?"_

_"I understand, Master; but what of the babe? And the mother risking her life to bring him to us?" The girl questioned._

_"We must trust the child's life to the Will of the Force. If it be the Will of the Force that the Jedi have him, then we need have no concern for his safety. If he and his mother are meant to die, we must accept that too." The master counseled._

_The younger Jedi said nothing; at fifteen, she still had difficulty understanding how violent death could be the Will of the Force. _

_The master glanced back toward the city and breathed a sigh of relief; stumbling toward them, clutching a cloth-covered bundle, was the woman whose image they had been given, "Did I not say to trust in the Force?" She admonished her young charge._

_But the girl was already making her way down to meet the woman; with a shake of her head, the master followed._

_"Thank the Maker!" The woman exclaimed._

_"Are you alright?" The master asked, eying the woman's torn clothing._

_"I am now; I was afraid you might give me up for lost." The woman answered._

_The apprentice glanced up at her master, "We wanted to give you every chance to reach us." She replied._

_Her master did not disagree as she reached to take the bundle the woman offered to her, "You will take care of him?" The woman asked, tousling the child's ginger-colored hair._

_"We will see to it." The master assured her._

_"Then he will be a Jedi?" The woman queried._

_"If what you have told us of him is true, there is a good possibility of that; we will need to test him, to see how Force sensitive he is, of course. In any case, whether he becomes a Jedi or not, the Order will be his family now." The master answered._

_The woman nodded, swallowing hard and brushing away a tear as she brushed a hand across the boy's cheek, "Mama?" He murmured questioningly as he reached for her._

_"No, Darling; you must go with these people. They will take care of you." The woman said, smiling gently though her eyes brimmed with tears._

_"Mama not come?" The boy questioned, "Why, Mama?"_

_"You are welcome to come to Coruscant with us; you need not remain here." The master stated._

_"No, my home is here; I must try to salvage what remains, if that is possible." The woman answered, "But it has become too dangerous here for our son."_

_"Adi, take the boy to the ship." The master ordered._

_"Yes, Master." Adi answered, taking the boy._

_"No!" The child protested, holding his arms out to his mother, "Mama, please!"_

_"Adi, take him to the ship." The master instructed._

_"But...." Adi objected._

_The boy's mother reached out and cradled the boy's face in her hands, "Listen to me, my dear child; you must go, now. I know it is hard to understand, but Mama and Papa have much work to do, very, very dangerous work, and we need to know that you will be safe. The Jedi will take good care of you; we have talked about this, remember?" She told the boy._

_"I love you, Mama; don' wanna leave." The boy whimpered._

_"I love you too, my sweet boy; I don't want to leave you. But it is the only way." The woman persisted._

_"Will you come?" The boy asked._

_"I....I don't know." The woman replied, fighting back tears, "You go with Adi, be a good boy."_

_The boy gripped his mother's hand for a moment, unable to hold back his own tears, "Yes, Mama." He answered and did not protest further as the apprentice, Adi, carried him the short distance to the ship....but his gray-blue eyes never left the figure of his mother._

_Once the pair had disappeared inside, the master turned toward the woman, "Are you sure you want to give him up to the Jedi? It is not your only option, you know." She said._

_The woman sighed, "We have been told he has the gift of the Force." She replied._

_"Milady, there can be no further contact with him if you choose the Jedi. If you wish to see him again, perhaps it would be best if you allowed us to foster him to a good family; that way, when it is safe, you can bring him back here." The master continued._

_"Master Jedi, my husband and I have talked of this at length. We understand the consequences of giving him up to the Jedi." The woman answered, then sighed, "The truth is, we....it is probable that we will not survive much longer. My husband may already be dead; I saw the Palace burning behind me. So, you see, it is important for me to know that our son will live. I can die happily with this knowledge."_

_"Your selflessness does you credit." The master said._

_The woman shook her head, "I should return to the city, the people will look to me, to us, if my husband survives." She replied._

_"I admire your bravery. There are not many who would turn down an offer to escape." The master told her, "May the Force be with you, Milady."_

_"Thank you. And may it be with you, Master Jedi." The woman answered, then, with a bow, turned back toward the devastated city._

_"How old is the child, Milady?" The master asked._

_"Just past two." The woman revealed, turning to regard the Jedi with a sad smile, "He is....very bright for two, don't you agree?"_

_"Yes, he appears to be." The master agreed, "And his name?"_

_"Of course, his name.....we call him Obi-Wan." The woman said._

_"We will take good care of him, Lady Kenobi." The master assured her, "I give you my word."_

_The woman's smiled brightened just a little, "I have no doubt of that. Thank you, Master Jedi." She replied turning once more toward the city._

_The Jedi master watched the woman for several minutes, but she never turned back. Behind her, she could here the engines of the ship firing up. As if on cue, another missile struck the already ruined city; time, she realized, as Adi already had, to go. The future for Lord and Lady Kenobi looked bleak; but they had seen to it that their son's would not be. The Jedi would claim Obi-Wan Kenobi as one of their own. _

_----------_

_Forty years later_

_"It is a certainty? You have located him?" The Prince questioned._

_"Yes, My Lord; our suspicions were correct." Came the answer._

_"Then she managed to reach the Jedi after all; interesting that she chose not to reveal this to us when the city fell." The Prince replied._

_Perhaps she still feared for the safety of the boy, we were the losers in that conflict, you know. Had Quell known a young heir survived, he would surely have had hunted him down." The other answered._

_"I suppose you are right. But his survival complicates matters; what do we do with him now?" The Prince wondered._

_"My Lord, he is a Jedi, surely you do not believe he will seek the Throne?" _

_"Perhaps not; but we are still obligated to offer it to him." The Prince stated, "Although I would not like to think what would happen were he to choose to take it."_

_The Prince's companion did not reply. After forty years of struggle, they had finally ended the inner conflicts that had caused the rebellion; no one knew what would happen should another Kenobi take the Throne._

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so there it is; I hope it sounds intriguing enough to continue reading. Remember, reviews are important, they let me know there is actually interested in my musings. There will be no reason to go on with it if there is little or no interest.**


	2. Heir Apparent

**_My apologies, first of all; I was in the midst of vacation preparations when I posted that prologue, and then I was gone for nearly two weeks. In retrospect, to be fair to all of you who responded so positively, I should have waited until I got back before I started posting; that was a misjudgment on my part, and unfair to all of you. Anyway, the long awaited first chapter is here....finally. And thank you all for your enthusiasm; I never dreamed I would get so many responses for just the prologue! This chapter, therefore, is for all of you, old friends and new: Game3525, Gwenneth, Jacen200015, caz, DawnMist11, sideline, DigitalDreamn, JediDaughter1, JediKnight13, JediAngel001, starwarsforever, Kit M. Yonze, Martin Kanou, Star Wars for Life, ObiBettina7, Jedi Hsoj and an anonymous reviewer who I hope will stick with the story and identify him or herself next time! I am humbled and awed and so grateful for your interest, support, and patience. Thank you! Now, I've rambled on long enough. On with Chapter 1! _**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Heir Apparent

Present Time

"Hey, Kenobi!" A voice from behind him hailed.

Obi-Wan turned toward the familiar voice and then waited until Garen caught up to him, "And what is the newest Council member up to this morning?" He asked.

"My guess is, same as you; on my way to this mysterious impromptu Council session." Garen answered, "Do have any idea what this is about?"

"Me, apparently; but that is all I know." Obi-Wan replied as they walked on together.

"You?" Garen questioned, "What could you possibly have done to upset the rest of the Council?"

"I do not sense that they are upset with me at all." Obi-Wan said.

"The what's this all about?" Garen persisted.

"I don't know, Garen; if I did, then I would tell you." Obi-Wan stated, patiently.

"Alright, I just thought you'd know since you're the one this meeting is about." Garen continued as they entered the lift that would take them to the High Council Chamber.

"Well, I do not; if I did, I would...."

"Tell me; yeah, I get it."

The lift halted and the doors slid open, "In any case, your curiosity should be satisfied shortly." Obi-Wan said,and then stated the obvious, "We are here."

Garen opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it when Mace Windu stepped out of the Council Chamber, "Ah, good; you are the last two to arrive. I am sure you are curious to know what this is all about." He said and gestured for them to enter.

Obi-Wan merely nodded, then glared at his old friend who had been about to respond, and Garen remained silent as both of them preceded the senior Council Master who triggered the door when he was once more inside the chamber.

Inside, the rest of the Council was already seated; Obi-Wan reached out to touch Anakin's mind, but his friend's thoughts were closed to him. And yet there appeared to be no sense of animosity or adversity from Anakin, nor Mace, Yoda, and, strangely enough, Adi Gallia, who all seemed to know what he and the rest of the Council did not. He found this very puzzling. Then he spied his own apprentice, standing in the customary place off to one side, apparently waiting to be summoned into the Council circle; touching Zak's mind, he found there the same puzzlement and curiosity that he, himself, felt. What was going on here? He wondered.

"Please, be seated, Masters." Adi prompted, "I know most of you are wondering why this session was called."

The three masters took their seats; Garen, still feeling slightly out of place in the seat only recently vacated by Eeth Koth, who had chosen to step away from the responsibilities of a Council member. His reasons had never been openly discussed, however, the remaining Council Masters sensed it had to do with certain decisions made by the Council since the demise of the former Chancellor. The Zabrak's views had always been respected, even though some of his fellows disagreed with him from time to time; recently, though, the disagreements had become more and more frequent until there was hardly a session where he was of the same mind as the rest of the Council; and so when he had announced his decision to step down no one protested against it. Still, his departure was an amiable one, and he had no ill-feelings against the younger master who had been chosen to replace him. In fact, he whole-heartedly approved of the Council's choice; he had always liked Garen Muln.

And Garen, despite his outward appearance of flippancy, took his appointment very seriously.

"Thank you all for responding so promptly at such short notice." Mace began, "It was the Chancellor who contacted us and we felt it necessary to bring it to the attention of the Council as soon as possible."

"Regarding something I did." Obi-Wan guessed.

"Regarding you, yes." Adi answered, "But let me reassure you, Master Kenobi; this has nothing to do with anything you have done."

"Alright, then forgive me for asking, but what_ is_ this regarding?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Mace sighed heavily and thought for a moment, "Do you know anything about where you came from?" He asked.

"Where I came from? No more than anyone else with exception of the younger Jedi." Obi-Wan replied, obviously confused, "Is there a reason why I should?"

"Do you remember when you were brought here?" Adi pressed.

"That was over forty years ago." Obi-Wan answered, "Why is all this important?"

Glances passed between Mace, Adi and Yoda, "I was there, Obi-Wan; I was with my master to meet with your mother." Adi said finally, after an apparent agreement between the three.

"And?" Obi-Wan prompted.

Again the three masters eyed each other and Adi spoke, "There was civil discord; when we arrived the capital city was under siege. Your mother barely made it out of the city to meet us."

"And now what? She has contacted you after all these years wanting to see me?" Obi-Wan guessed.

"I do not believe she survived, Obi-Wan; my master offered to take her with us, but she refused." Adi revealed.

Obi-Wan sighed in frustration, "Then why have the circumstances of my infancy suddenly become so important?" He demanded.

"It was the Prince Regent who contacted us." Mace said.

"Why, is he from a family of wanted fugitives or something?" Garen put in.

"O come on, just tell him." Anakin interjected with more than a hint of exasperation.

"Obi-Wan, the woman we met that day, your mother, was the Regent Consort. Your father was the Regent of Antigalia; he inherited his title from his father, but there was civil unrest under his rule." Adi explained, "The leader of the rebel faction, Quell, succeeded in taking the capital city and set himself up as Regent. We don't know what happened to your parents; we can only assume, based on Quell's reputation, that they were executed. One of the first things Quell did was dissolve the Regent Council, effectively establishing a dictatorship with him at the head of it. The people, even members of Quell's own faction, came to see Quell as a dictator, which he was, and a resistance was formed to overthrow him. It took this resistance forty years to finally lead a coups to depose Quell and since it did not appear there were any survivors of the Kenobi line, another Regent was chosen from among the resistance leaders."

There was not a sound in the Chamber as everyone processed this information. Obi-Wan sat in stunned silence, one hand absently stroking his beard. The quiet was finally broken from outside the Council circle, "Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Masters; but why didn't the resistance leaders try to find my master before now? Why wouldn't they want him to be part of their movement?" Zak wondered.

"Your input is not unwelcome young Perrin; and that is a question we asked ourselves when were first contacted. Apparently, Master Kenobi's escape was a well-kept secret. One that did not come to light until after this Quell had been defeated and the Regency reestablished." Mace answered.

"His mother told us they were very concerned for his safety; I'm sure Quell would have wanted to be certain there were no survivors of the ruling line." Adi added.

Obi-Wan continued to stroke his beard as he listened to the discussion in apparent detached silence; only Yoda and the two Jedi closest to him felt the emotional turmoil roiling behind the serene countenance.

"So they are offering him the Regency?" Luminara Unduli deduced.

"By Antigalian Law, they must." Mace answered, "Although it was clear they were not happy about it."

"What do they have against Obi-Wan? They don't even know him." Garen questioned.

"I do not believe it is anything personal. Apparently, the unrest began under his father's rule, and they are concerned it will resume under another Kenobi Regent." Adi said.

"And there is the possibility of resentment; after all, they have struggled for years to rid themselves of this dictatorship, and without lifting a finger, Master Kenobi slips right in as their new Regent." Depa Billaba suggested.

"Well, it's not his fault; he didn't know about any of this." Garen continued.

"I am sure it is nothing personal against Obi-Wan; Adi has already stated that." Mace countered, "But the fact of the matter is, under Antigalian Law, Obi-Wan is heir to the Regency; whether they like it or not."

"I don't want it." Obi-Wan stated, finally speaking out.

"Master Kenobi...." Ki Adi Mundi began.

"There is nothing more to discuss; contact this Prince Regent and tell him he can name himself Regent. I have no interest in being anyone's ruler." Obi-Wan went on.

"Obi-Wan...." Anakin tried.

"What?" Obi-Wan cut him off.

"Master Kenobi, no one here expects you to take this position." Ki Adi assured him.

"However..." Mace started.

"There's always a 'however'." Obi-Wan echoed with a sigh, "Am I to be forced to leave the Jedi then, to take leadership of a planet I do not even remember?"

"Of course not." Stass Allie replied quickly and then looked toward Mace for confirmation.

"No, no; but there is a matter of formalities." Adi confirmed before the Horuun master could.

Again Obi-Wan sighed, leaning back in his seat, "Which are?"

"You must officially abdicate the Throne and name your successor." Mace told him.

"Well, then, contact them, and I will do it right now." Obi-Wan answered.

There was silence again and glances among the Council members, "Go to Antigalia you must, Obi-Wan; or legal your abdication will not be." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan massaged his temple, but did not respond.

"I sense you are reluctant to do this, Master Kenobi." Plo Koon observed, "Are you concerned that a visit to Antigalia will cause you to reconsider your decision?"

"My decision is final, Master Koon." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Then why are you so pensive, Obi-Wan?" Luminara Unduli asked.

"I am not pensive." Obi-Wan denied, running a hand through his hair, "It just seems a waste of time to travel all the way to this system just to announce my refusal of their Regency."

Ki Adi Mundi shook his head, a compassionate smile creased his face, "After all these years, you should know better than to try to hide your feelings here, Master Kenobi." He said, "Your apprehension is very clear to all of us."

All heads now turned toward Obi-Wan and he sighed, "Alright, perhaps I am a bit apprehensive. I am expected to travel to a planet I apparently came from but do not remember in order to abdicate a title I never knew I held, and certainly do not want." He answered.

Anakin studied his friend intensely; in all the years he'd known Obi-Wan, he had never known him to be this apprehensive about anything, especially about what appeared to be a simple mission. Why would going back to his home planet produce such a reaction? Anakin was always under the impression that his former master remembered nothing of where he came from; could there actually be some subconscious memory that he feared may be triggered? Obi-Wan spoke again, breaking Anakin's train of thought, "I will do as the Council advises. I will leave in the morning if that is acceptable." He stated and then glanced around the Council circle.

There were no objections from the rest of the Council; but Zak, who had been as shocked as his master at the sudden revelation, shifted nervously, wondering why he had been included in this session, and what would be expected of him now. As if sensing his thoughts, Master Yoda turned his attention to the young Jedi, "Step forward, young Zak." He instructed.

Taking a deep breath, Zak did as he was bidden, bowing as he took his place in the center of the circle of Council Masters, "Go with your master you will." Yoda informed him, "More difficult this mission will be than it appears; your talents and counsel your master may have need of."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Zak replied, bowing again, briefly locking eyes with Obi-Wan as their minds brushed each other – a message from master to apprentice that the matter would be discussed at length in private. Zak sensed that his master was relieved that he would not be taking this mission alone – and, admittedly, Zak was happy to be included; although, like Anakin, he was baffled by his master's uncharacteristic apprehension, and that worried him.


	3. Forgotten Dreams

**My apologies again for being so late in posting another chapter. Life interfered, and then I couldn't get the doc manager to upload the new chapter when I finally finished it. It still won't upload, but I've found a way around that by erasing one of the previous chapter documents and replacing the content with the new chapter. Anyway, I hope you all haven't given up on me after all this time. As always, thank you to my loyal and very patient reader/reviewers: Gwenneth, Game3525, starwarsforever, Star Wars for Life, JediDaughter1, MoAngel, JediKnight13, ObiBettina7, Jedi Hsoj, Digital Dreamn and last, but definitely not least, Kit M. Yonz. I appreciate both your support and your patience.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Forgotten Dreams

Perhaps sensing Obi-Wan's discomfort at the sudden revelation of his royal origins, Mace Windu cleared his throat, "I believe the matter is settled then; of there are no further questions, I suggest we end this session and allow Master Kenobi time to prepare for his mission." He advised, glancing around the chamber and finding only nods of assent....apparently the other Council Masters agreed with his assessment, "Very well, Master Kenobi, you are dismissed."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Obi-Wan nodded and stood, bowing formally to the rest of the Council and then signaling for Zak to follow as he moved toward the door. Not wanting to offend the Council by leaving without being formally excused, Zak glanced toward the senior Council member, "And you, young Perrin; you are dismissed as well." Mace confirmed with a wave of his hand.

Zak bowed and followed his master who had already triggered the door and left the Council Chamber. When Zak had disappeared the through the open doorway, Mace closed the door again with the flick of his hand, "Am I the only one who was surprised at his reaction?" Plo Koon asked once their privacy had been reestablished.

"And just how did you expect him to react?" Anakin questioned, "How would you react to that kind of news, and to the way he was told?" And then shook his head.

"How would you have handled then, Master Skywalker?" Plo Koon asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have grilled him as if he were suspect." Anakin retorted.

"I was not under the impression that he was being grilled." Depa Billaba responded.

"Personally, I think it did sound a bit like a grilling." Garen interjected, and then looked chagrined at disagreeing with the more experienced master.

The Chelactan did not seem to take offense, however, and Adi actually nodded her head in seeming agreement, "I do not know about grilling, but, it seems to me it could have been handled a little more delicately." She said.

"How so, Adi?" Ki Adi Mundi asked.

"Well, I think we failed to take into consideration the manner in which his parents surrendered him to us." Adi explained.

"You mean because of the destruction of the capitol city?" Shaak Ti guessed.

"But he was only two years old, was he not? I am sure he does not even remember it." Plo Koon replied dismissively.

"Perhaps not on a conscious level; but I could see where something like that would be retained in his subconscious." Luminara put in, "On that level, I believe we all retain some memories of our young lives."

"It was quite clear that he was very uncomfortable about something. I have never known him to be this apprehensive about a mission no matter what the difficulty of it." Stass Allie interjected, "It could be those early memories trying to break through into his consciousness."

"Hmm...for this reason it was, that go with him, his apprentice will." Yoda said, "Painful those memories will be, when recall them he does."

There was silence for a few seconds, "Dare I suggest that he has never forgotten them?" Plo Koon suggested.

"Suggest it if you wish, Master Koon; but I know his mind, there's no way he would hide something like this from me." Anakin answered, with more than a hint of indignation.

"I agree with Anakin; Obi-Wan has never been deceitful." Mace concurred, "I am appalled that you would even suggest such a thing, Master Koon."

The Dor master huffed at the quick dismissal of his expressed thought and Mace held up his hand, "If you truly examine Master Kenobi's feelings, then you will find confusion among them. Perhaps this confusion stems from not knowing why returning to Antigalia bothers him so much." He continued, "And that reason may be because subconsciously he remembers how traumatic and violent his recovery by the Jedi was."

Yoda ran a hand over his bald head as he sighed heavily, "What is it, Master?" Anakin asked.

The venerable master shook his head as he sighed again, "Dreams, Anakin; dreams he had when he came here. Nightmares that from his sleep woke him." He answered.

"Dreams pass in time." Anakin murmured more to himself than to the Council.

"What was that, Anakin?" Adi probed.

"Nothing. It's just something he told me when I was having nightmares about my mother." Anakin replied.

"Hmm...told this he was to comfort him when he awoke, crying in the night." Yoda confirmed.

Anakin gripped the arms of his seat so tightly that his knuckles turned white, "What is it, Anakin?" Ki Adi Mundi asked.

"I thought he was just drawing on Jedi teachings when he gave me that advice; I never realized he was speaking from experience." Anakin answered and then shook his head, "I was angry with him because I thought he really didn't care, and all this time....damn it."

"Do not be so hard on yourself, Anakin; so much has changed since then." Adi said, "And I believe most likely he, himself, did not remember where that counsel came from; he was only two when he came here, in self-defense, his mind probably buried those memories too painful for him to bear."

"I agree; focus on the here and now, Anakin; learn from the past, but do not dwell on it." Mace advised.

Anakin nodded, they were right, of course; it had taken him a long time to realize that being the most powerful Jedi did not always mean he was the wisest, "Wiser you are than you think, Anakin, to accept the advise of others." Yoda told him.

Shifting uncomfortably, Anakin shook his head; Yoda smiled but said nothing more.

"Perhaps we should consider reassigning Anakin's mission to Telos IV." Depa Billaba suggested.

"Are you saying you do not believe young Zak is capable enough to meet his master's needs?" Luminara Unduli questioned.

"No. I am saying those needs may be greater than we, at first, anticipated." Depa countered defensively, "I am certainly not questioning Zak Perrin's abilities."

"I hope not." Anakin commented evenly.

Yoda scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm...agree with Master Billaba, I do; his brother, to Obi-Wan helpful may be." He interjected and then looked toward Anakin, "Prepared, you and your Padawan should be, in case your assistance, Zak needs."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Anakin agreed without question.

-------------

Zak said nothing as he strode a step behind his master, who, it seemed, was doing his best to leave his apprentice behind; but maturity had granted Zak longer legs and with no effort at all he was able to match Obi-Wan's quick stride. It had also granted him patience, and so, as they headed toward the privacy of his master's living quarters, he remained silent, knowing Obi-Wan would break that silence when he was ready. The young man knew, as he always did, that the Council session had not truly ended with their departure; and he did not need his special abilities to guess that the matter of his master's royal inheritance, and the inner turmoil it's revelation had caused were most likely being openly discussed. Although none of this actually mattered to Zak; he was given a mandate, and to the best of his ability, he was determined to fulfill it.

Then they were standing before his master's quarters; for a moment, Obi-Wan just stood there as he seemed to silently study the door itself, "Master?"

Obi-Wan turned and then smiled, "Sorry." He said and then triggered the door.

Once inside, the Jedi master quickly busied himself, placing his haversack on the bed and turning toward the chest of drawers set into the wall. Zak leaned against the still-open doorway, arms crossed and watched his master's frenzied packing, "Aren't you going to talk to me?" He said, finally.

"About what?" Obi-Wan asked without looking up and without pausing from his task.

Zak huffed humorlessly, "About what just happened in the Council Chamber." He answered.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, looked down at the floor for a moment and then finally met Zak's eye, "I don't know what to think about that, Zak; I just want it over with." He replied.

For a moment, the younger man regarded him silently, "What bothers you so much about going to Antigalia?" He asked at last.

"It is not something I can put my finger on at the moment; I just have a bad feeling about it." Obi-Wan told him as he turned his attention back to packing, "I think it will end badly."

Zak nodded, "Then we will be prepared for the worst." He decided and then cocked his head, "If that's all, I'll go to my own quarters to pack."

When Obi-Wan did not respond, Zak turned from the doorway, "Let me know when you want me at the docking bay tomorrow." He said over his shoulder.

Behind him, Obi-Wan sighed heavily, "Wait, Zak."

Zak turned to face him again; Obi-Wan put one hand up to lean against the wall next to the bed, "I am sorry; I do not appear to be handling this well." He admitted.

"Is there a good way to handle it?" Zak wondered.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly, "Perhaps not." He replied.

"So, what is it that bothers you so much, Master?" Zak probed again, "What you remember, or what you don't?"

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan thought for a moment before answering, "Since I remember very little of the time before I was brought here, I suppose it would be what I do not consciously remember."

"Why?" Zak asked, "Don't you want to remember parents?"

"I don't believe that is it." Obi-Wan answered with a shake of his head, "Not very logical, is it."

"Not very." Zak agreed.

"Well, there is little point in dwelling on it." Obi-Wan concluded, "I am sure the answer will present itself in time."

"Will you be alright?" Zak asked.

"I will have to be." Obi-Wan answered.

-------------

The Council session finally ended, Anakin, too, headed for the living quarters sector to give his Padawan the news that their mission to Telos IV had been reassigned. Ferri took the news with mixed feelings; the Telos IV assignment had not sounded terribly exciting anyway, but there was an element of the unknown in the possibility of being summoned to Antigalia. Nevertheless, Ferri did not balk or question this newest mission; if Zak and Obi-Wan needed their help, Ferri would be prepared to do whatever was required of him.

* * *

**Okay, now that the scene has been set, the real adventure can begin. Events will start to unfold in the next chapter! I will try not to keep you waiting so long this time.**


	4. Headed for Trouble

**Okay, thank you, those of you who were patient and decided to stick with it. Again, I apologize for the length of time it's taken me to update. I confess to having a little trouble deciding what direction this story is going to take. Admittedly, I'm basically 'winging' it at this point; following the direction of the characters. I do that sometimes when I hit a wall. In any case, this next chapter is dedicated to the loyal seven who have waited several weeks between updates: Game3525, starwarsforever, Star Wars for Life, ObiBettina7, Gwenneth, JediAngel001 and Jedi Hsoj. I'm hoping that my dry spell is over and that it won't be another month before I post again, and that the readers I've lost will come back, and the ones who reviewed the last chapter are still there. Although, I certainly do understand if any of you have just given up on me! Anyway, here's a very belated chapter 3. Thanks for reading....but please, please review.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Headed for Trouble

Once Zak had gone, Obi-Wan sighed heavily, ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the bed. His whole life, it seemed, had been turned upside down. He had never known any life but that of a Jedi, not that he remembered, in any case. Having this unremembered past thrust upon him so suddenly had thrown his mind into total chaos. He was surprised to find that he felt somewhat annoyed with his friend, Anakin, for not giving him some hint of the bombshell that had been dropped at the Council Session. He quickly dispelled this negative feeling. He could not fault Anakin for putting his duty above personal feelings; Obi-Wan would have done the same. Still, he did not like being blind-sided, and could not help but wonder why the Council, specifically Mace and Yoda had mandated he not be told before this morning's session. He rubbed his temples, consciously willing away the headache he felt coming on.

"_You are taking this rather hard, Obi-Wan." _Qui-Gon's disembodied voice observed.

"I have just discovered I am heir to a planetary throne; this is hardly trivial. How should I be taking it?" Obi-Wan answered, rather curtly.

"_So you imagined your origins were trivial?" _Qui-Gon questioned.

"I don't know; I have never cared about where I came from, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan confessed.

"_Really? You have never thought on it at all?" _

"Perhaps as a small boy, but certainly not in a very long time." Obi-Wan replied, "It served no purpose."

"_Ah, yes, I see; focus on the here and now." _Qui-Gon concurred and then chuckled, _"You always were a good student; stubborn and hard-headed at times, but always a quick learner."_

"Thanks." Obi-Wan retorted, "So how much of this did you know?"

There was silence as the ethereal master contemplated how to answer the question posed to him, "You know it all, didn't you." Obi-Wan guessed, breaking the silence.

"_It was important for me to know where you came from in order to teach you properly." _Qui-Gon revealed after a moment more_, "Are you angry because I never shared this knowledge with you?"_

"Of course not; there was no reason for me to know. I could have lived contentedly never knowing." Obi-Wan answered quickly and then sighed, running a hand through his hair again, "Now, I only wish for this business to be finished."

"_I imagine you do." _Qui-Gon replied, and then sighed, _"I thought it best not to compromise your training by revealing your background; had I known it would resurface after so many years, I would have reconsidered that decision. I am sorry, old friend."_

"You did not want me to turn into another Xanatos; I understand why you made your choice, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan assured him.

"_It was an unfair comparison; you were never like him. Given the choice he was given, I do not think you would have fallen as he did." _Qui-Gon countered.

"Perhaps; perhaps not. Who can know what I would have done if this had been thrust at me when I was his age." Obi-Wan argued, "I may have chosen to take up the crown; I was more arrogant in those days."

"_But you were still a Jedi, Obi-Wan; it was what I first noticed about you." _Qui-Gon told him, _"And I never saw you as arrogant....cocky perhaps, but never arrogant."_

"Is this a private conversation?" Anakin queried from the open doorway, "I can come back later."

"No need, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied, "Come in."

"I just stopped by to tell you that I'm sorry I didn't warn you about this." Anakin said, "I know you must feel like you've been blind-sided."

"It's alright, Anakin; the decision was not yours to make." Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the workstation, "Actually, their reasoning was sound. Master Windu wants to keep this whole thing as low key as possible. Only the Council knows the true reason you're going to Antigalia. Both Master Yoda and Master Windu are concerned that, if this got around, the rest of the Jedi would see you differently. And I know what that would do to you. They just didn't want the wrong people to overhear, so they thought it best to wait and air it out in the privacy of the Council Chamber....maybe it should have been just the three of us, or four, if you include Master Gallia. But the rest of the Council would have had to know eventually, so...."

"So you decided to just get it all over with at once." Obi-Wan concluded, "I understand, Anakin; it's alright."

"Good...right....well, I just came down to tell you that, and to let you know that the mission to Telos IV has been reassigned, so Ferri and I will be here just in case you need back up." Anakin replied.

"I am glad to hear it; Zak is getting one of his feelings." Obi-Wan answered, "And you know what that means."

"Yeah, nothing good."

There was silence between them, "Well, I'll let you get back to...whatever you were doing." Anakin said and then grinned, "I have to agree with Qui-Gon though; I don't think you're arrogant either..." And his grin grew wider, "Just overbearing and hardheaded."

Obi-Wan picked snatched his pillow from the bed and heaved it toward Anakin's retreating form, striking him in the back, "Ungrateful whelp!" He exclaimed with mock seriousness.

Anakin staggered as if he were wounded, "Ow, truce!" He cried, "I take it back!"

Then Obi-Wan mood sobered, "Seriously, Anakin, I am relieved that you will be available if we need you." He said, "Zak is not the only one who has a bad feeling about this."

"Seriously, I hope you're wrong." Anakin replied.

"So do I."

---------------

And several light years away......

"We have heard from the Chancellor. He will arrive within days."

"Are the preparations made, Po-Ku?" The Prince Regent asked.

"Yes, My Prince." Po-Ku answered, "We have had two years to prepare."

The Prince Regent nodded, "We cannot be lapse, Po-Ku. He is a Jedi; he must not be allowed to use his powers against us."

"Two years we have researched and studied, My Prince. All precautions have been taken." Po-Ku replied reassuringly, "You may rest easily."

"I cannot afford to 'rest easily'; not until this business is finished." The regent retorted.

"My Prince, this man does not want the Throne; we have studied him intensely since we learned of his survival. I assure you, he is coming here to abdicate, not take it." Po-Ku insisted.

Tai-Me, Prince Regent of Antigalia clasped his hands behind his back as he turned to look out the large window, "I pray you are right, my old friend. However, we must be prepared for either contingency." He said.

"Of course; and we are." Po-Ku insisted.

"And what of the Extremists? Do we know how they will react to the reemergence of the Kenobi line?" Tai-Me questioned, "Will they care that his intention is to abdicate? Will they give him that chance?"

"You must not be so anxious, My Prince. His safety was also part of our preparations." Po-Ku answered, "No one wants this to spark an intergalactic incident."

"The Extremists are too preoccupied with their own agenda to care about sparking intergalactic incidents." Tai-Me argued, "They are fanatics; acting without thinking about the consequences of their actions. Be on your guard, Po-Ku."

"We will be." Po-Ku stated firmly.

---------------

"He is coming." The first stated.

"When?" The second asked.

"Within days; that is what we have heard." A third answered.

"He must not be allowed to take the Throne." The second said.

"He will not." The third and first insisted.

"He must not be given the chance." Yet another added.

"We are in agreement." Number two replied.

"Find out exactly when he is scheduled to arrive." The last, this one the apparent leader, instructed.

"Our sources are working on that now." The first answered.

"Good." The leader replied, "Getting to him will not be easy; Tai-Me's people will be on the alert for trouble."

The second smiled, "We have a way in."

The leader turned to regard the second, returning the smile, "Good. Very good."

---------------

Early the following morning, Obi-Wan and Zak boarded a transport headed for Obi-Wan's newly-revealed homeworld. The Council was there to see them off. Anakin clasped hands with his former master, his friend, his brother, "Ferri and I will wait for your word. We can be there in a matter of hours." He said.

"Thank you, my friend." Obi-Wan replied, gripping Anakin's hand warmly.

"May the Force be with you." Anakin said.

"And with you."

"I'm not the one who needs it right now." Anakin answered, "Watch your back."

"I have Zak to do that for me." Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes, of course."

Obi-Wan released Anakin's hand, patted his shoulder and boarded the ship without looking back. Minutes later, the ship's engines fired up and the ship lifted away from the landing pad.

"Two days, Anakin." Yoda stated, "Two days you will wait, no longer."

"Master?" Anakin questioned, turning toward the diminutive Jedi.

"We do not think it is a matter of _if_ there is trouble any longer, Anakin. It is more a matter of _when_." Mace explained, "He may not have time to summon your help before he realizes this."

"Shouldn't he have been told?" Anakin asked.

"He knows already, Anakin." Adi Gallia answered, "He is just not ready to admit it to himself."

Anakin nodded, "I guess I should have known that."

"Two days, Anakin; no longer." Yoda repeated.

"Two days, yes, Master."


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long this time. This chapter is little shorter than usual, but only because it seemed to be best place to leave off. When you read this installment, I think you'll see why. I think I've finally climbed over that wall I hit earlier, so hopefully, it should not be so long between chapters. Anyway, thank you all again for your positive responses; it's so good to see none of you had given up on me! So, thanks to you: Gwenneth, Mo Angel, JediAngel001, starwarsforever, ObiBettina7, JediDaughter1, Kit M. Yonze, JediKnight13, Star Wars for Life, Digital Dreamn and Jedi Hsoj. Your positive, supportive reviews really do help inspire me to keep writing. Thank you! **

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Calm Before the Storm

Zak sat patiently waiting as the tea he had ordered was prepared. Although it was well-past midday, this was the first, and only, thing his master had finally agreed to take; and even that, Zak knew, he had agreed to only because Zak had persisted. Ordinarily, it would not have concerned him that Obi-Wan had missed a meal or two, but the Jedi master had not joined him for either the noon or evening meals the night before, or for the morning meal before their scheduled departure. Since they customarily took their meals together at the Temple when they were between missions, Zak doubted that Obi-Wan had eaten anything at all, making it more than a full day without food. As far as Zak was concerned, fasting before a mission, especially one as difficult as this one was going to be, was not a good idea. Normally, Obi-Wan would have seen that for himself; but the unexpected news of Obi-Wan's parentage seemed to have affected his judgment. Zak was beginning to wonder if he would have to take the leading role on this mission. The steward turned toward him with two steaming mugs, placing them in the center of a small tray and added a platter of pastries. Zak thanked the steward with a smile and added several more credits to the ones he had already laid out for the tea, then reached for the tray. The steward slid all the credits back toward Zak, "No charge." He said simply.

Zak shook his head, "But..."

But the steward held up his hand, "Look, son; just having the Jedi aboard this transport is payment enough. It discourages, you know, riff-raff. No one would dare try anything with your kind around." He explained as he gathered up the disputed credits and held them out to Zak, "So, no charge. Understand?"

With a sigh, Zak nodded, "Understood." He replied resignedly, yet made no attempt to retrieve the offered credits.

"Your money's no good here; I thought I made that clear." The steward persisted, then placed the credits on the tray.

"Sir, really; I can't allow you to...." Zak began.

But the steward had already turned his attention to another customer. Zak debated for a moment just leaving the credits on the counter before deciding it would be a dishonorable insult to do so. Taking up the tray, he nodded again as the steward turned back in his direction, "Thank you, Sir." He said.

"My pleasure, young Jedi." The steward acknowledged with a smile.

Obi-Wan stretched his legs out, leaned back in his seat, rested head against the headrest and closed his eyes. Sleep, for the most part, had eluded him the previous night. What little rest he did get was fitful, plagued by bad dreams. He could not remember what these dreams were about, but they were disturbing enough to wake him each time he managed to drift to sleep, bathed in sweat with a vague feeling of foreboding. He knew Zak was worried about him, and he could certainly understand why. To be perfectly honest, he was worried too; he was definitely not himself. He sighed deeply and forced himself to relax. Zak may have been right, perhaps a cup of tea was just what he needed.

"I _am _right." Zak proclaimed as he set the tray down on the table next to Obi-Wan's seat.

Obi-Wan groaned as he leaned forward in his seat, "You are getting as bad as Anakin, my apprentice." He said.

"Sorry, Master; but you were projecting rather loudly." Zak replied sheepishly.

"Was I? Oh dear." Obi-Wan murmured, stroking his beard absently, "I must be more tired than I thought."

"I know." Zak sighed, taking his seat on other side of the table.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I am sorry, Padawan; I wish you had not been dragged into this...mess." He said.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Master; besides, you didn't make this mess." Zak told him.

"I suppose not." Obi-Wan replied with a sigh, taking up one of the still-steaming mugs as he eyed the plate of pastries, "I thought you were going only for tea, Zak."

"I was; the steward added those." Zak answered, "And wouldn't let me pay for any of it."

"That is not surprising." Obi-Wan said, "He most likely believes our presence serves as a deterrent to anyone contemplating mischief."

"That's basically what he said." Zak revealed and then pushed the plate toward Obi-Wan's side of the table.

Although Obi-Wan had no appetite, he knew it would be foolhardy to starve himself before a mission like this; with a sigh, he took up one of the pastries. Satisfied, Zak picked up the other mug and settled back into his seat; tomorrow they would arrive on Antigalia, his master must have all his wits about him.

---------------

The royal offices of Antigalia were a flurry of activity as last minute details and problems were laid out and dealt with. The transport carrying the throne's heir would arrive by midday tomorrow. For security reasons, it had been decided that there would be no royal entourage to meet their inbound Regent; Po-Ku alone, dressed discreetly, would meet Kenobi and his companion and escort them to the royal residence where he would be staying. Tai-Me had not seemed surprised at the news that Kenobi would not be alone, although he had not been pleased at the inconvenience of making the additional arrangements necessary to have this companion, apparently his apprentice, watched. The planetary leader was not as sure as his aide that Kenobi was not coming to seize control. Who knows what orders Kenobi's apprentice had been given; perhaps he was here to insure Kenobi's rise to power. Every servant had been instructed to be on the alert for any covert activity from this companion. And, of course, the boy's safety must be assured; he, too, was a Jedi, after all. The information gleaned from the intelligence reports they had received concerning the dissident extremists warned Tai-Me to be especially vigilant; they were definitely planning something. The last thing Tai-Me needed would be to have a Jedi killed on his planet, whether that Jedi be Kenobi himself or his apprentice.

---------------

Two days, that would be all the time they would wait, his master said. So now, Ferri knew it was not a matter of 'if' they would go to Antigalia, it was 'when'. But Anakin had also told him that it might be even sooner than that; Master Yoda had advised waiting no _longer_ than two days. And so Ferri prepared himself to leave at a moment's notice. His duffel was packed, his cloak draped over it, stored within easy reach under his worktable. He didn't much like the idea that his friends were heading into certain trouble, but he understood why they had no choice but to go. Now he had nothing to do but wait. Wait until Anakin sensed it was time for them to leave. And mentally steel himself to the impending task; and hope that he and Anakin would not be too late.

---------------

A pair of steel-blue eyes gazed out across the city, watching as its inhabitants prepared for the coming darkness. Their owner drummed his fingers on the wide sill below the window, long nails clicking on the hard stone. Plans had been put into place, the final word had finally come down. Kenobi would be arriving sometime the following day; and soon, if all went as planned, the threat posed by this last heir would be neutralized. He chose to ignore the reports that Sho-Wan's son was coming to abdicate the throne. For him, it didn't matter; Kenobi's death would deal a serious blow to Tai-Me's reputation. And if Kenobi truly intended to give up the crown, his death would most certainly lead to Tai-Me's political one. And that, and he smiled just thinking about it, would pave the way for his own rise to power. He balled one hand into a fist and punched the open palm of his other. For a moment, he allowed himself to indulge in fantasies of the future....and then he allowed the moment pass; better not to dwell on the future before it had come. That could lead to costly mistakes....and he could little afford any when dealing with not only a Kenobi, but one who was also a Jedi. Great care must be taken, or all might be lost. And he did not like to lose.

---------------

Time passed slowly for the pair heading for Antigalia. Zak prowled the vessel like a nervous feline as Obi-Wan, who had finally managed to find a calm enough center, stretched out in his seat, was getting some proper rest at last. All the better, because both Master and Apprentice knew there would be very little chance for it once they landed on Antigalia. They were headed for trouble, they both sensed it strongly now. Force knew what form that trouble would take, or when it would come. But come, it would; best be well-prepared to meet it.

Antigalia was only hours away.


	6. Into the Lion's Den

**There is nothing that motivates a writer more than having positive response to your work. I am so grateful for all your positive feedback on the last chapter: Gwenneth, JediAngel001, JediDaughter, Star Wars for Life, Digital Dreamn, starwarsforever, ObiBettina7, JediKnight13 and Jedi Hsoj. At least I've only kept you waiting a week for this next installment....and, as you will see, it's considerably longer to make up for the very short last chapter. Thanks again for your support and encouragement. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 5 – Into the Lion's Den

He drummed his fingers on the railing surrounding the roof of the building where he waited, his long nails clicking against on the cold metal. He looked over to an adjacent building and could just make out the glint of the assassin's weapon aimed toward the platform below. As much as he wanted to kill the heir himself, he must not be connected to a public shooting like this. True, popular opinion was against another Kenobi taking the throne, but he doubted most citizens would condone his execution. If he planned on picking up the pieces in the wake of Tai-Me's humiliation following Kenobi's death, he could not be seen as having blood on hands. He wondered how long it would be before the ship from Coruscant landed. He was certain it could not be much longer; his sources claimed he would arrive by midday. It should be nearly that time, should it not? He shielded his eyes against the sun with one hand and scanned the horizon, hoping to get a glimpse of the ship; nothing yet. He sighed, clicking his nails against the rail again; could his information be wrong? Perhaps it was earlier than he thought...yes, he was sure that must be it. Time was passing slower than he expected, he was just too impatient. He nodded to himself and smiled.

---------------

Sleep seemed to have been the answer to Obi-Wan's turmoil, because by the time the transport landed on Antigalia, he finally felt in control of himself again. The change was palpable to Zak, who, in turn, felt himself begin to relax a bit....well, as much as he could relax under the circumstances. As they gathered their belongings, Obi-Wan reached over and patted Zak on the shoulder, "Let's take care of this business so we can go home." He said.

Zak nodded in agreement as he shouldered his rucksack and followed his master toward the exit.

---------------

Po-Ku pulled his borrowed homespun cloak tighter around him to ward off the cold. Though the sun was bright, the air was unseasonably chilly. The transport had just docked and he could hear the engines winding down. Po-Ku shifted nervously, his eyes constantly scanning the small crowd waiting for the passengers to disembark. A few minutes more and the boarding ramp was lowered, then the line of passengers began to descend the ramp. Po-Ku turned his attention to watching for the Jedi, while yet remaining alert to any potential trouble. The Antigalian official gasped and took a step backwards as he caught a glimpse of the Kenobi heir. He had seen images of Obi-Wan Kenobi, of course, but he had been unprepared for the resemblance the Jedi master bore to his father, except for the eyes; the eyes were blue gray, so like his mother's eyes. He quickly recovered though, and stepped forward to meet him, "Master Kenobi." He stated quietly, bowing at the waist, "I am Po-Ku, aide to Prince Regent Tai-Me."

Obi-Wan bowed in response, as did the similarly-dressed taller, but clearly younger, man behind him, "Po-Ku." He replied, "This is my apprentice, Zak Perrin."

"Apprentice Perrin." Po-Ku said, bowing again.

"My Lord." Zak responded and then straightened, glancing around as he did.

"My Prince sends his apology for such an informal meeting, however, there have been rumors that there may be trouble. He thought it best to inform as few as possible of your arrival time." Po-Ku explained and then gestured with one hand to a speeder docked beside the platform.

"Meaning only you." Zak deduced.

"And the Prince Regent, of course." Po-Ku added, "I pray you are not offended by our lack of...decorum."

"We understand completely." Obi-Wan answered, "It is the reason why we chose to take public transport rather than a private ship. We have no desire to cause trouble."

"Of course." Po-Ku scanned the platform again, "Please, it is best if we do not linger here."

Obi-Wan nodded and then stepped into the speeder, followed quickly by Zak. When they were seated, Po-Ku glanced around once more and then slipped into the pilot's seat. Both Jedi could sense his nervousness as he pulled away from the platform.

---------------

Tai-Me stood, arms outstretched, as a servant adjusted the cloth sash holding his robe in place and then pulled the material below the sash to remove a wrinkle caused when the sash had been tied. Satisfied, the servant picked up a sleeveless outer garment, threading Tai-Me's arms through the armholes with practiced ease and securing the golden clasp at the throat, "My boots?" Tai-Me questioned looking down momentarily at his feet.

"Are impeccably clean, My Prince." The servant assured him as he fastened a golden chain bearing the Antigalian Royal Seal around the Regent's neck and then carefully centered the Seal.

The Prince Regent then held out his right hand and the servant slipped a large gold ring onto his second finger. Tai-Me turned toward the floor length mirror, studied his reflection for a moment and then dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand. The servant knelt down, bowed until his head touched the floor, then stood and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Tai-Me sighed and rubbed his forehead; he hoped that there been no breach in security and that his guests, however unwanted, would arrive safely.

---------------

It had been too long. He accepted this fact with great disappointment, realizing the opportunity to strike quickly had been lost. He should have guessed that Tai-Me would know how vulnerable Kenobi would be on the open expanse of the Royal platform. It had been a foolish presumption on his part to think they would land here based on the now-apparent mistaken belief that the heir would wish to make a grand entrance befitting the rank of a Royal Regent. He should have realized his error from the start when no officials had come to meet an incoming ship even though a security detail guarded the platform. He could only blame himself for this oversight, the information provided the time of Kenobi's arrival, not the means of it. Well, no point in waiting any longer; he pulled a com from his belt and instructed the sniper to withdraw and wait for further instructions. At least he had planned for this contingency. The alternate plan would be more difficult to execute, but not impossible. Time to regroup and wait for another opportunity.

He balled his right hand into a fist and punched the open palm of his left in annoyance. Kenobi may have escaped this time, but he had not lost yet. Not yet.

---------------

The speeder slowed as Po-Ku entered the enclosed docking bay attached to the Royal Residence. Maneuvering the land-craft into an empty slip, Po-Ku eased to a gentle halt and shut the engine down. Two lines of purple-clad guards stood at attention on the platform, a Royal entourage to meet the Prince Regent's most important guest. Zak stepped up onto the platform, but Obi-Wan remained seated, rubbing his beard absently, apparently in deep thought, "Master?" Zak solicited.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Zak asked, wondering if his master's previous preoccupation had returned.

_***"But I wanna fly, Papa." The young boy protested._

_The man, blond-haired and bearded, laughed heartily,"You cannot even see above the steering yoke." He replied, lifting the boy high above his head, "When your legs grow longer, I will teach you to fly, Obi-Wan."_

_And the boy giggled in response....***_

"Master Kenobi?" Po-Ku interjected, noticing the smile playing across the Jedi Master's face.

"What? Oh, yes; my apologies, I...it's strange, I think I remember this place." Obi-Wan explained, shaking his head and then stepping up to join his apprentice and Po-Ku who nodded in understanding.

"Not so strange; this has always been the Royal Residence, your family spent much time here before...." Po-Ku trailed off without finishing.

"Yes, of course. I had just forgotten until now." Obi-Wan replied with an apologetic smile.

"Well, it was a long time ago." Po-Ku said and then gestured to them again, "But come, I am sure you would like to freshen up before you see the Prince Regent. I know he is most eager to meet you."

Zak shot Obi-Wan a quick glance; eagerness was not the emotion he was sensing. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and nodded in understanding as Zak silently communicated this to him. Later, when they were alone, they would discuss its implications.

Po-Ku led them through the honor guard out of the docking bay, into a large entryway guarded by two sentries-also dressed in purple, up a grand, lushly carpeted stairway and down another hallway. Obi-Wan found himself constantly assaulted with previously forgotten memories; of a beautiful woman with long red hair and soft gray eyes, the man, apparently his father, from the memory in the docking bay, happy memories, loving memories. His time here, at least, had been that of a carefree well-loved child. What had his father done, he wondered, to spark the rebellion that had altered all of their lives forever? He felt a sudden desire to know why it had happened and what the fate of his parents had been. The Royal aide had stopped before an open doorway guarded by a single sentry and was saying something; Zak's eyes narrowed briefly in suspicion, but he said nothing as he stepped aside and waited in the hallway as Po-Ku gestured for Obi-Wan to enter the room, "I hope having separate quarters will not be too inconvenient. Your sleeping arrangements had already been made when we learned you would not be traveling alone." He explained.

This, apparently, was what Po-Ku had been saying when Obi-Wan was musing over the fate of his parents; he frowned sensing Zak's unease at this announcement, "Surely there was enough time to change the arrangements. This chamber is certainly large enough to accommodate another bed." He replied, making no move to enter the chamber.

Clearly uncomfortable, Po-Ku swallowed nervously, "I am sorry you are displeased. I promise I will personally see to it that your wishes are met." He vowed, "However, perhaps for now you can make use of the quarters as they are?"

Obi-Wan's frown deepened; he had the sense that this had been no oversight and Zak, he knew, shared his suspicion. They were being deliberately separated for some unknown reason; they would have be very careful. Obi-Wan glanced in Zak's direction, and Zak nodded almost imperceptibly; having caught Obi-Wan's thoughts, he understood.

Po-Ku, who had been scrutinizing the Jedi's reaction to the unexpected occurrence, cleared his throat, "You have my word that all will be arranged to your satisfaction. However, my Prince is waiting to meet with you as soon as possible; and while you are meeting with him, I will correct our mistake." He interjected, "Please, may I show your companion to his quarters?"

Every nerve-ending in Zak's body screamed that this whole situation was wrong; and yet, he could think of no way they could resolve it now. He locked eyes with Obi-Wan for a moment, knowing his master understood and shared his feelings.

Without breaking eye contact with his apprentice, Obi-Wan sighed and answered, "Under the circumstances, we have little choice but to accept the arrangements for now."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Po-Ku smiled gratefully, "Very well; I will leave you to prepare for your meeting and see to companion's needs." He informed them.

Knowing there was nothing more to be done, Zak lowered his gaze to the floor momentarily, willing himself to calm down; he felt Obi-Wan brush his mind lightly and he returned the mind-touch as he shifted his eyes once more to his master's face, "This should all be sorted out soon, Padawan." Obi-Wan told him, "Go with him for now."

Zak nodded without protest, though it was evident, to his master at least, that it was the last thing he wanted to do. Once again, Po-Ku gestured for Obi-Wan to enter his assigned rooms and this time, Obi-Wan acquiesced with one last glance at his apprentice. Satisfied, Po-Ku extended his arm, indicating that Zak should follow; Zak glanced toward the doorway his master had entered and then turned to follow the Royal aide....wondering if they had not just made a serious mistake.

---------------

The chamber was huge by Jedi standards, this outer chamber as large as the council chamber, carpeted with thick plush, dark blue carpet, in the center of the room on a raised platform stood the bed, three times the size of a standard one and covered in a blue coverlet just a shade lighter than the carpet; its head and foot boards made of intricately carved exotic wood. Twin bed-tables stood on either side. Two large wardrobes flanked each other on opposite sides of the chamber and elaborate tapestries decorated the walls. And the chamber was shielded. It became obvious to Obi-Wan the instant he entered and felt his connection to Zak weaken considerably. He nearly turned around to inform the Prince Regent's aide that the arrangements were completely unacceptable, however, before he could do so, an elderly man stepped into the chamber from another doorway, knelt down and touched his head to the floor briefly before rising again, "My Lord Kenobi." He said.

Obi-Wan responded with a bow, "May I help you?" He inquired.

The man, bald and clean-shaven, smiled, "I am at your service, My Lord." He said.

Returning the smile, Obi-Wan shook his head, "I have no use for a hand-servant." He replied.

"It is the wish of my Lord Prince that I see to your every need." The servant insisted, "I have drawn a bath for you and will have proper clothes laid out for you."

"You may inform the Prince that I do not wish to have someone wait on me." Obi-Wan told him.

Puzzled, the old man shook his head, his smile quickly turning dour, "My Prince will be insulted by your refusal." He persisted, "Do you truly wish to offend him?"

With the realization that he was treading a fine line, Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, "That is certainly not my intention." He countered.

The servant's smile returned, "While you are bathing, I will lay out your clothing." He said and then after a moment's thought, "Unless you desire assistance in the bath."

"Uh, no, thank you. I can manage that myself." Obi-Wan answered quickly; it was one thing to have his clothes laid out, it was another to.....

"Very well. You should find all that you need in the bath chamber; if you do not see something you may need, inform me and I will see that it is made available to you." The servant replied.

"My needs are simple; I am sure what you have already provided will be fine." Obi-Wan assured him.

Nodding, the servant waited expectantly for Obi-Wan to enter what apparently was the bathing chamber; with a sigh of reluctant acceptance, Obi-Wan removed his kit from his rucksack, turned and entered a marble-tiled chamber not much smaller than the outer chamber with a large sunken tub filled nearly to the top with steaming water; a stack of towels lay on a marble stand, the lower shelf of the stand contained a tray of bathing soaps and scrubbing brushes. Shaking his head at such pointless overindulgences, Obi-Wan turned to trigger the door closed and spied the servant once more kneeling with his head on the floor. He rubbed his hand over his face, all the more convinced that he was much happier as a lowly Jedi.

---------------

Po-Ku led the way down the corridor for several meters and then turned right down a smaller hallway, continued past several closed doors before coming to a halt before an open doorway where yet another purple-clad sentry stood guard. Zak was already discomforted by his weakened connection to Obi-Wan and, like his master, deduced that Obi-Wan's assigned quarters must be somehow Force-shielded. Following the Antigalian into his own assigned quarters, he could not help but feel as if he were entering a prison cell. The room was small, but clean, a single cot, covered with a homespun quilt was set against the far wall and a small table had been placed next to it. A plain white rug covered most of the tiled floor. A cushioned chair stood in one corner and a small chest of drawers in the other. The white-washed walls were bare. And it, too, was Force-shielded; the already-diminished link with his master was further weakened as he stepped into the room. Po-Ku walked to another door on the right wall, "There is a private necessary and bath through this doorway." He indicated, "I apologize for the lack of amenities; had we know sooner....."

He was lying, of course; Zak could clearly see through the deception, but thought better of calling him on it. If the inferiority of his quarters compared to those given to his master's was meant as an insult, it was lost on the young Jedi, he had stayed in worse places, "This will be suitable until something else can be arranged for the both of us." Zak assured the Royal aide, "How soon is the meeting with the Prince?"

"Oh, you have plenty of time; I will send for you when it is time." Po-Ku replied, a little too hastily.

Another lie; what was it with these people? Again, Zak did not pursue the matter; he would simply find his own way to the meeting he was, apparently, not meant to attend. Instead, he nodded in acceptance, "If you need anything, inform the servant outside, he will see to it." Po-Ku instructed as he turned to leave.

"He is not a guard then?" Zak asked, unable to resist the urge to hear another of Po-Ku's lies.

"Guard? I am afraid there is some kind of misunderstanding. You are not a prisoner here, young Jedi; his role is not to prevent you from leaving, but to guide you should you wish to explore the Residence and to see your needs. Look to him as your personal....servant." Po-Ku explained, smiling again.

"Ah. You're right, sir; I apologize for my ignorance, and thank you for kindness." Zak replied.

"No offense taken, young Jedi." Po-Ku insisted, "None at all. I must leave you now; there are so many details to attend to before the meeting."

"Then I will not keep you." Zak said.

Po-Ku nodded, turned and disappeared out the door; Zak triggered it closed. At least he knew now that he wasn't a prisoner here, it was the only truthful part of Po-Ku's explanation of the man posted outside his doorway; on the other hand, the sentry's role extended beyond that of merely servant/guide. A spy, perhaps? It appeared Antigalia's royalty trusted them no more than they trusted the Antigalians. They must doubt Obi-Wan's intention to pass the Crown; the situation was getting more dangerous by the minute. Whatever the consequences, Zak knew he must get to that meeting. He thought the Prince would probably make Obi-Wan wait for a bit before summoning him, and so, deciding he had more than enough time to join them, he entered the inner chamber and slid the door closed. If he was going to meet the Prince, he should look his best.

---------------

Half a galaxy away, on the city-planet of Coruscant, the Jedi known as the Chosen One was just sitting down for the evening meal with his wife and children. Seemingly oblivious to the normal chaos of family meals, Anakin's mind focused on his brother's current situation, and on Mace Windu's warning of impending trouble. Two days, Master Yoda advised; but Anakin was wondering now if he should wait even that long. A stray vegetable struck him in the face followed by the childish laughter from all sides of the table, bringing him back to the here and now; he turned his attention to the direction from which it had come, "Livie, what have you been told about playing with your food?" He stated sternly.

His youngest child lowered her eyes to study her plate, "Sowwy, Daddy." She murmured.

Anakin nodded and then glanced around to the four other children, "When you laugh at her, it only encourages her." He told them, and then focused on the older two, "The two of you, especially, are old enough to know better."

Seven-year-old Leia blushed and turned her eyes downward, "Sorry, Dad." She replied guility.

Her twin locked eyes with his father, "But it was _funny_." Was his response.

"Oh dear." Threepio murmured from his place in the corner.

Anakin scowled, "I'm your father, Luke; you will do as I say." He reminded him, impatiently.

Luke's eyes blurred with unshed tears as he looked away and began to toy with the food on his plate, "Yes, sir." He mumbled.

The other two boys stirred uncomfortably but remained silent as the tension between their father and his oldest son increased, "Luke, you know you have to set a good example for the younger children." Padme injected patiently, trying to lighten the air, "What would happen if Livie had thrown her food in a public setting."

"So what? She's a baby; nobody would care." Luke answered defiantly.

"I'm not a baby!" Livie protested.

"That's enough; apologize to your mother and go to your room." Anakin ordered.

Without a word, Luke shoved his chair away from the table angrily, dropped the fork in his hand onto the barely-touched plate of food and turned toward Padme, "Sorry, Mom." He said, then with one angry glare at his father, stalked off toward the sleeping quarters.

Threepio shook his head, "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." He murmured.

Padme, too, shook her head, "Alright, the rest of you finish eating." She instructed, eying Anakin with her 'we'll talk about this later' look.

"Did I get Lukie in twuboe?" Livie asked.

"No, honey; Luke got himself in trouble." Anakin answered, "Finish eating, now."

"All white." Livie replied contently.

The rest of the meal was was eaten in subdued silence; the earlier mood dampened considerably. The younger boys were excused once their plates were clean and Padme asked Leia if she could take her sister into the necessary and clean her up. With a nod, Leia pushed away from the table, but first went to Anakin, laying one hand on his shoulder, "Don't be too mad at Lukie, Daddy." She said and then kissed him on the cheek before moving over to take charge of Livie.

Anakin brushed his hand over the kissed spot, sighed and the ran his hand through his hair; Padme smiled sympathetically from across the table, "Help me clean up and we'll talk about it." She suggested when they were alone.

Threepio tottered forward, "No need, Lady Padme; I can have this mess cleaned up in no time." He offered, piling up several plates, "I am not very good at these things, but perhaps it would be best if you just stayed here and talked."

"Perhaps you're right, Threepio." Padme concurred and moved from her place at the far end of the table to sit in the chair vacated so angrily by Luke.

Anakin sat back in seat, watching his prosthetic hand toy with a spoon, "Now, what's troubling you that would make you snap at your son over such a silly thing?" Padme asked.

"The boy has to show some respect, Padme." Anakin answered.

Padme smiled and placed her hand over Anakin's, "The boy is only seven, darling; and normally you would see that." She replied, "So tell me, husband, what's bothering you."

Anakin abandoned the spoon and took Padme's hand, his blue eyes focusing on her brown ones, "It's about something Master Yoda said this morning." He began.

"About Obi-Wan's mission?"

"Yes; he and Master Windu think there's going to be trouble." Anakin continued and then squeezed her hand, "'Two days,' he said, 'no longer.'"

"What does that mean, Annie" Padme wondered, "Is that when the trouble will start?"

"I don't know; maybe. Or maybe it will happen within two days, I just don't know." Anakin replied.

"You want go now; is that what you're thinking?" Padme guessed.

"I'm not sure what I'm thinking." Anakin admitted.

"But you're worried about him, aren't you." Padme deduced.

Anakin closed his eyes, squeezed her hand again and nodded, "Yes."

"Oh, Anakin." Padme stated with admonishment, "Then for pity's sake, leave now."

"But I'm always doing this to you; rushing off and leaving you to take care of our younglings." Anakin objected.

"You're a Jedi; I knew that when I married you." Padme said, "You said yourself you had a bad feeling about the whole thing the day you found out about it. If Master Yoda feels so strongly that there's going to be trouble, and Master Windu agrees, that must mean there will be, and it must be bad enough that they think Obi-Wan will need your help. Go, Annie; leave tonight if you have to."

Leaning forward, Anakin kissed Padme affectionately, "I love you." He whispered, "But tomorrow will be soon enough."

Padme returned the kiss, brushing a stray lock of hair from his forehead, "Do me a favor and make up with you son before you go." She requested.

"I'll do it now."

Padme smiled and Anakin kissed her again, then stood up and patted her hand before he turned to toward the sleeping quarters, passing their other children playing a game in the common room. He took a deep breath before tapping lightly on the door to the room Luke shared with his younger brothers. At first there was no response, so Anakin tapped again, "Door's open, Dad." Luke voice announced.

Anakin triggered the door, but stood in the doorway, "Can I come in?" He asked.

Luke, lying on his stomach on his bed hunched his shoulders in what appeared to be a shrug, "It's your house." He replied.

"Maybe; but that doesn't mean I want to invade your privacy." Anakin answered.

Luke sighed heavily, "You can come in if you want to." He conceded.

Stepping out of the doorway and into the room, Anakin sat down on the bed next to his oldest son, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Ah." Anakin hesitated, "I think maybe we should talk about what happened tonight."

Luke rolled over on his side to look at his father, "No, we don't." He answered, "I shouldn't have talked back."

"Well, I shouldn't have lost my temper." Anakin conceded, "Sometimes I forget your not a grown up."

"Looks like we were both wrong, huh, Dad?" Luke suggested.

"Yeah, this time we were." Anakin allowed, "Just remember that you're the oldest, and your younger brothers and sister look up to you."

"I know." Luke sighed, "I don't know how Leia does it."

Anakin smiled and tousled Luke's blond hair, "I think it's because you have more of me in you than she does." He admitted.

Luke smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Dad." Luke explained, sitting up completely and hugging his father tightly.

Tears pricking his eyes, Anakin wrapped his arms around his son and pulled him tightly against his chest, kissing the top of his hair. He thought again of how easily everything could be different, and it had all hinged on that split second choice he had made a little more than seven years ago; he hugged Luke tighter, almost as if he were afraid it would all slip away, "Dad, are you alright?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine." Anakin whispered, relinquishing his hold, "Just fine."

"You were thinking about the nightmare again, weren't you." Luke guessed.

Anakin nodded, "Just for minute." He confessed.

"Scary stuff."

"Very scary."

"Dad, are you worried about Master Obi and Zak?" Luke wondered.

"Yes, I am." Anakin answered, "Worried enough that Ferri and I are going to leave tomorrow to help them."

For a moment, Luke's blue eyes lost focus, "Beware. Danger is everywhere." He murmured.

Anakin cupped Luke's chin in his hand, locking eyes with him, "Luke?"

Luke blinked and refocused, looking just a little frightened, "What was that?"

"Nothing to worry about." Anakin assured him with a smile, tousling his hair again, "It's a Jedi thing."

"You're sure?" Luke questioned.

"Positive." Anakin replied.

Luke huddled against Anakin, "Be careful, Daddy." He whispered.

Anakin wrapped his arms around him once more, "I will be, I promise." He vowed.

* * *

**A rather bad place to end, I know, but the chapter was getting long, and well.....I can't reveal everything too quickly, now can I???? I seem to have found my groove on this one, so when I sit down to write, the words come much easier..... I promise not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter. Don't forget to leave your review. Thanks for reading! **


	7. In the Royal Presence

**Once again, I am so pleased with so much positive feedback. I hope I kept my promise not to keep you all waiting too long for the next installment. Thank you's this time go to: Game3535, MoAngel, JediDaughter1, Obi-Bettina7, Gwenneth, JediAngel001, starwarsforever, DigitalDreamn, Star Wars for Life and Jedi Hsoj. Your continued support keeps me writing. Thankyou! **

* * *

Chapter 6 – In the Royal Presence

Obi-Wan did not linger in the bath. Not that he couldn't have used a good soak in the pleasantly hot water; but he wanted to finish his unpleasant business here as soon was practical, perhaps try to find out the truth behind the rebellion against his father's reign, if that was indeed possible, and go home. He stood up and stepped onto the cloth mat, and took a towel from the top of the pile. When he had dried himself off, he took a fresh towel and wrapped it around his waist then triggered the door. The bald servant knelt down and put his head to the floor, then stood up again, "Was everything to your liking, My Lord?" He asked.

"Fine, yes." Obi-Wan replied and then sighed, "Listen, I mean you, or the Prince Regent, no disrespect, but I am used to doing things for myself. And when it comes to dressing, I prefer privacy."

The servant smiled, "Of course, I understand completely." He answered without hesitation, then waved one arm toward the bed, "I will just explain the order of garments to you so that you will be properly dressed to meet my Prince."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Order of garments?"

"Yes, My Lord; you must be appropriately attired as the Regent's heir." The servant explained, "You are, after all, the Prince's equal in rank."

"I am a Jedi; I have no wish to present myself to the Prince as anything else." Obi-Wan countered.

"That you are a Jedi is common knowledge here, My Lord; however, you have come as the heir to the Throne, whether or not you choose to take up the Crown. You must, therefore, dress the part of the Royal Heir; this you cannot do in the simple robes of a Jedi." The servant argued.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and looked toward the clothes laid out on the bed; like Jedi garb, there appeared to several layers, however, these were of finely woven colorful cloths. Once more he saw no alternative but to comply, "Very well, it appears I have no choice in the matter." He agreed with a reluctant sigh.

"Good, good; I will instruct you as to their placement and put the bath in order while you are dressing." The servant answered, smiling in satisfaction, "And then I will make any last minute adjustments before you are summoned."

----------------

Zak stepped out of the small, free-standing bathing tub and reached for one of the rough towels hanging on a rack built into the tile wall. Once he had dried himself to his satisfaction, he returned to the outer room, pulled out clean clothing and dressed himself. Then he carefully rewove his Padawan braid and inspected his boots for any scuff marks. When he was satisfied his appearance would not disgrace his master, he repacked his rucksack, and triggered the outer door. The sentry turned to look at him, "May I help you?" He asked.

"No, I'm just going down the hall to see my master." Zak answered.

Looking extremely uncomfortable, the sentry, who hardly seemed older than Zak himself shook his head, "I have been instructed to remain with you at all times." He explained.

"I understand." Zak assured him as he stepped out into the hallway and headed back toward the main corridor without even a backward glance to see if the sentry was following.

----------------

With arms outstretched, a clearly uncomfortable Obi-Wan allowed the servant to adjust the ivory-colored sash around his waist and smooth out any errant folds in the knee-length, dark blue outer tunic. Then he stepped back, studying Obi-Wan with a critical eye, adjusted the high collar of the ivory colored shirt underneath the blue tunic and then nodded in satisfaction as he reached for a sleeveless, ankle-length robe, also blue, but several shades lighter than the dark blue outer tunic and of the same colored material as the loose-fitting breeches, and held it out for Obi-Wan to slip into. To Obi-Wan's great relief, the servant had agreed that his own boots would be acceptable....provided they were properly shined; a task the servant performed himself. Obi-Wan picked up his utility belt and wrapped it around his waist, "No, no, no; that will never do." The servant objected strenuously, "That would be completely improper."

Rubbing his beard in thought, Obi-Wan nodded reluctantly, detached his lightsaber hilt and placed the belt on the bed; the lightsaber he attached to the cloth sash. The servant shook his head in disapproval, "You would take a weapon to meet my Prince?"

"I would take the symbol of my Jedi status." Obi-Wan corrected and then added firmly, "I will not compromise on this."

The servant was about to object again when there was a gentle rap on the door; giving the Jedi once last glare, the servant triggered the door and Plo-Ku entered the chamber, "The Prince has sent me to convey his desire to meet with you at your convenience." He announced, his eyes going to the weapon hanging at Obi-Wan's side.

"I see no reason to delay." Obi-Wan replied.

Plo-Ku looked to the servant questioningly, but the servant only shrugged, "I would strongly advise you not to present yourself to the Prince armed, Lord Kenobi." He counseled.

"The lightsaber is the symbol of a Jedi; if I must present myself dressed as royalty, I should at least be permitted to retain some sign of my identity with the Order." Obi-Wan replied, "If you fear for your Prince's safety, then I will not object to an armed escort; or, if that is insufficient, I will not resist if you choose to bind my hands."

The royal aide blanched at the thought of the Royal Heir coming before the Prince Regent under armed guard or bound like a common criminal, "That will not be necessary, My Lord; your word that you do not intend to use your weapon will be acceptable." He stated hastily.

"Then you have my word, My Lord."

"Very well...." Plo-Ku replied, "But I beg you to consider how this will look to my Prince. Surely you can see that he will perceive it as a threat."

"Then his perception would be wrong. I am a Jedi; I had wished to present myself to the Prince Regent as a such, however, I have bowed to the custom here and have agreed to acknowledge my Royal status by by dressing as one. I would think your Prince is astute enough to understand that by bearing the most important symbol of a Jedi prominently, my choice whether or not to take up the Crown has already been made." Obi-Wan explained.

Plo-Ku hoped that would be the case; however, without casting aspersions on his superior, he could not voice any doubts about Tai-Me's intelligence to the Heir Apparent. Instead, he nodded in resigned agreement, "Then let us not keep Lord Tai-Me waiting."

The servant knelt down once more, touching his head to the floor, but this time, remained in this position as Plo-Ku gestured for Obi-Wan to precede him through the open door where he waited for the royal aide to show him the way. Two guards were speaking quietly to the sentry, and as Plo-Ku joined him and started down the corridor toward the large grand stairway, Obi-Wan could sense them following at a discreet distance. He wondered at Zak's absence, but did not question Tai-Me's aide as they made their way down the stairway, past what must be the grand entry way and through a set of ornate double doors flanked by more of the liveried guards who bowed deeply at the sight of Obi-Wan's royal appearance. The guards who had accompanied them did not follow as they entered the hall. Inside, several other servants were apparently seeing to last minute preparations. At the sound of boot-steps, they turned and dropped to their knees, heads on the floor and waited until Obi-Wan had passed before rising again. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "They are only showing the proper respect due to you as the Heir Apparent, Lord Kenobi." Plo-Ku said in a hushed tone as they approached a long table on a raised dais.

The table was covered with a finely laced linen cloth and laden with serving dishes. As Obi-Wan followed the aide up the steps onto the platform, he could see that there were three place settings. Following Plo-Ku's example, Obi-Wan turned to face the double-doored entrance as a pair of Antigalians, dressed in purple, entered and moved to each side of the doorway to allow the pair following them to enter. These in turn moved to each side in front of the first pair and yet another pair entered, positioning themselves in front of the second pair, and thus the line of what Obi-Wan decided must be preparation for the Prince's appearance took shape. When the purple-clad escort had formed a corridor between the doorway and the table, they turned so that one line faced the other.

"Wait here." Plo-Ku instructed in a whisper and then descended from the dais, making his way toward the doorway. Shifting uncomfortably, Obi-Wan waited and watched as Plo-Ku turned at the doorway and moved to one side, "All bow to the Prince Regent, Tai-Me Shengi." He announced in loud voice and then turned sideways and himself bowed low.

With an air of superiority, Tai-Me entered, dressed similarly to Obi-Wan but distinctly more colorful. His high-necked under-tunic was pale yellow, his over-tunic was a crimson brocade secured at the waist with yellow sash and over this, a sleeveless robe of brighter yellow. Unlike Obi-Wan's knee-high boots, Tai-Me's were low, extending to just above the ankle; black, polished to a high shine, and set off beautifully by the crimson color of his breeches. Around his neck, hanging from a golden chain, was what Obi-Wan presumed to be the symbol of his rank; a royal seal, perhaps. He was not a tall man, certainly no taller than Obi-Wan, clean-shaved and probably not much older, although it was difficult to tell; Tai-Me's shoulder-length hair was pure white.

The Prince Regent stood for a moment, his eyes taking in the room, the servants, kneeling with heads to the floor, Plo-Ku and his escort, all bowed at the waist, waiting for him to pass, and, finally, his eyes fell upon Obi-Wan, his potential rival for the Throne. Their eyes locked briefly and then, following the lead of the others, Obi-Wan, too, bowed at the waist. With a theatrical flourish, Tai-Me started down his purple-clad, royal corridor, the escorts on each side rising as he passed and Plo-Ku following respectfully in his wake. Obi-Wan straightened to greet the Prince as he climbed the steps onto the platform. Smiling, the Prince gripped Obi-Wan's upper arms and kissed each cheek, "My Lord Regent, I am most pleased to finally meet you." He announced, then stepped back and extended his right hand.

Obi-Wan bowed once again, responding with similar sentiments. The Prince, though looked puzzled, as he raised his hand higher, "Would you not kiss the Royal Ring?" He questioned.

Smiling apologetically, Obi-Wan bent to touch the ring with lips briefly, "Forgive my ignorance, My Lord." He said.

Tai-Me waved his hand dismissively, "Of course, of course; I must keep reminding myself of the manner in which you were raised." He replied....condescendingly.

Obi-Wan ignored the obvious insult as Tai-Me inspected him critically, "I see old Pi-Tong has taken good care of you; Plo-Ku thought he would be a wise choice." He observed, nodding to his aide standing at the foot of the dais.

Plo-Ku acknowledged the compliment with a nod, "It pleases me that you are pleased, My Prince."

Tai-Me exhaled loudly and turned toward the Jedi once again, "I could not help but notice that you have brought a weapon into my presence. Should I see this as a threat, My Lord?" He asked.

"I am a Jedi, My Lord; had a come to you dressed as a Jedi, with this weapon at my side, would you still have perceived it as a threat?" Obi-Wan answered.

The Prince opened his mouth to respond, closed it again and then thought for a moment more, "It is I who now ask your forgiveness, My Lord." Tai-Me replied.

"As I stated in my message to you, My Lord, I do not intend to challenge your right to...." Obi-Wan began.

But Tai-Me cut him off, waving his hand again, "There is time enough for business after we have eaten. I have ordered my cooks to prepare a hearty feast for our luncheon together." He said, "Come, come, let us dine; I am sure your fare on the transport here was barely acceptable."

Deciding that now was the time, Obi-Wan made no move to accept the Prince's invitation, "I mean no disrespect, My Lord, but it is my duty to see that my apprentice's needs are met, and I am sure he is in need of something to eat."

Tai-Me frowned as he waved his hand again, dismissing his purple-clad escort, who turned as one, bowed, and then retreated in pairs, the last, turning to close the double doors behind them, "Yes, yes, the companion. I was under the impression that Plo-Ku had seen to his needs as well." He replied and turned to the aide who had taken one step up to join them, "Am I mistaken?"

"I assure you, My Lord, provisions were made to see that all his needs are met. Including sustenance." Plo-Ku answered quickly.

"There, does this ease your my mind, My Lord?" Tai-Me queried.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms across his chest, "Is there a reason why we have been separated?"

"I thought this was explained to your satisfaction; it was an oversight, we were not given sufficient notice and your quarters had already been prepared." Plo-Ku interjected for the Prince.

"I see; so you are saying that sufficient food has not been prepared to provide for his presence as well." Obi-Wan concluded.

The Prince Regent looked to Plo-Ku, who smiled indulgently, "With all due respect, My Lord Kenobi, I believe you have misunderstood the situation. It would not be proper for your apprentice to dine in the presence of the Prince; he is not of the Royal Blood." He explained.

"Ah. Are you dining with us, My Lord?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"At the request of the Prince Regent, yes, I am." Plo-Ku answered.

"I see; and are you of the 'Royal Blood', My Lord?"

"I am here at the behest of my Prince." Plo-Ku said.

"So you have said; and since you have chosen not to respond to my question, I must assume you have no Royal blood tie. Am I to conclude, then, that anyone may dine with the Prince should their presence be requested by one of the Royal Blood?" Obi-Wan surmised.

Realizing that he had just been trapped, Plo-Ku scrambled to find a suitable explanation, "I see we have failed to take into consideration your companion's status and your desire for his presence. We can only apologize for the error, and promise the same mistake will not be repeated." Tai-Me stated, "Shall we put this....unpleasantness behind us and begin before the food grows too cold to enjoy?"

Obi-Wan had made his point; both Antigalians now understood that he suspected a motive behind their move to separate him from Zak. At this point, he could do little more about it, and hoped that Plo-Ku had been truthful about Zak's needs being taken care of. Without Zak's talent to detect subtle deception, however, he had no way of knowing for sure. He nodded, and allowed the aide to show him to his place.

----------------

Zak strode down the hallway, turned into the main corridor and headed toward the quarters assigned to his master. The sentry moved to block the door when Zak moved to enter, "Look, I'm here to see Master Kenobi; I'm his apprentice." He explained.

"The Regent's Heir is not here." The sentry responded.

"I'm sure your mistaken; he would have informed me if he were leaving." Zak countered.

"I assure you, the Heir is not here; he has gone to meet with the Prince Regent." The sentry informed him.

The sentry was not lying, Zak could sense as much; that he had not sensed Obi-Wan's departure from these quarters was disturbing. It almost seemed as if the Force-shielding were getting stronger. He closed his eyes and reached out, trying to detect his master's distinct signature.

"You cannot wait for him here; return to your assigned quarters and I will advise him of your request to see him when he returns." The sentry instructed, believing it to be Zak's intention to camp out in front of the doorway.

Zak nodded and pulled his comlink from his belt, "Let me just contact my master first, let him know where I am." He said.

The sentry rolled his eyes, "Make it quick, young sir." He replied.

"Just take a minute." Zak assured him, "Master, it's Zak; we seemed to have missed each other."

After a moment, there was a crackle on the other end of the comlink, but no verbal response. Then the door to the chamber opened and a bald man stood in the doorway, and he was holding Obi-Wan's comlink, "Your master is meeting with the Prince; I will inform him that you inquired after him when he returns, I am sure he will contact you then." He announced, "Return to your assigned quarters; I am sure you have been told you cannot wait here."

Zak's eyes narrowed, "Where did you get that; it belongs to Master Kenobi." He demanded.

"I am aware of this." The servant replied and then smiled, "Ah, I see you are concerned that it was taken from him against his will. Rest assured, it has not."

"Then how did you get it."

"It was left behind, with his....what did he call it....ah, his utility belt." The servant explained.

Zak could sense the truth behind the words; but not the reason why Obi-Wan would abandon his equipment, "Why would he do that? It makes no sense."

"It would have been improper to go before the Prince improperly dressed. His...utility belt, would have been out of place with the royal fittings. Fortunately, I was able to convince him of that, although he could not be persuaded to leave his....weapon behind." The servant answered.

Again the words rang true, and Zak nodded as his own sentry joined them, "Young Sir, I have been asked to invite you to join the servants for their midday repast." He said, "Shall I guide you below?"

Zak could not deny that he was hungry, and, upon further thought, I decided it might present a good opportunity to lose his unwanted escort, "I could eat." He agreed.

The sentry turned back the way they had come, back through the narrow hallway, passing Zak's assigned rooms and then down a considerably less grand stairway. Zak could hear chatter as they reached the bottom and the sentry turned to the right and led him into a small dining area. Several heads turned his way and regarded him with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion, "This is the companion to the Royal Heir. It was thought he could dine with you this afternoon." The sentry explained.

One of the diners, a young man, a head shorter than Zak, with blond curly hair stood up and motioned for the Jedi to sit beside him, "I am Pi-Sin." The young man informed Zak when he accepted the invitation to sit.

"I'm Zak Perrin."

"Pleased to meet you, Zak-Perrin." Pi-Sin replied, "We eat simply here; but no one leaves our table with an empty stomach."

"Thank you for allowing me to join you." Zak told the Antigalians seated around him, glancing around and spying the sentry seating himself at another table....unfortunately with a clear view of his Jedi charge.

The next half hour was spent amidst guarded conversation; apparently no one was willing to reveal anything important in front of the Heir's companion. Deciding that enough time had passed, Zak pushed his plate away and leaned over toward his new friend, "Is there a necessary down here I could use?" He asked discreetly.

"Yes, of course; I will show you." Pi-Sin answered, pushing his chair back so that he could stand.

As Zak expected, his assigned guard stood when he did and made his way toward them, "I hope you're at least going to give me a little privacy while I use the necessary." Zak stated as he followed Pi-Sin down yet another narrow corridor.

"I am here to guide you only, young Jedi." The sentry assured him as they reached Pi-Sin's destination, "I will remain out here until you are finished."

Zak nodded and stepped through the doorway into the servant's necessary. As he had hoped, there were multiple private stalls....and a door at the other end. Without hesitation, he stepped quickly to the other door, triggered it, and stepped out into the empty hallway. He used his senses now, reaching out to find the quickest route to his master's location. Guided by his Jedi instincts, he made his way through the service corridors until he reached a slighter wider hallway and a guarded door. He knew his master was behind that guarded doorway. Well, he was Obi-Wan's apprentice. Surely, he would not be barred from seeing him. Rather than sneaking in using this servant's entrance, though; Zak decided it would be better to use the main entrance, if he could find it before the sentry, who must surely know by now that Zak had given him the slip, could find him. Again trusting his feelings, he made his way around, finally finding himself back at the grand stairway. Guarded double doors distinguished this doorway. Gathering the Force around him, Zak approached the guards flanking the hall, "I am Master Kenobi's apprentice. I wish to see him." He announced, throwing the Force behind his words.

Without hesitation, one of the sentries opened one of the doors, but before Zak could enter the hall, the sound of quick-stepping booted feet echoed throughout the entry hall, "Young sir, what do you think you are doing?" His guard demanded.

"I'm going to meet my master." Zak answered without turning and took a step into the hall.

"No, it is not permitted; you must not!" The sentry exclaimed, "Stop him."

The Force spell broken, both sentries gripped Zak's upper arms, "I am not a threat. I wish only to see my master." Zak told them as he tried to push his way further into the hall. But he did not resist as he felt them tighten their hold on him and force him to the ground. He raised his head as his arms were pulled behind his back and saw his strangely-dressed master hurrying toward him.

----------------

There was a commotion at the other end of the banquet hall and the three diners seated on the dais looked up to see a young, dark haired man being forced to the floor by two of the purple clad guards. Obi-Wan was up and down the steps before the Prince or Plo-Ku could react, striding toward the now open doorway, "Here, what are you doing?" He demanded, "This is my apprentice, let him go."

Zak lay on his stomach on the floor, the guards pinning him there with their knees on his back. One of the guards brought Zak's hands together, back to back and bent his arms back between his shoulder blades. Zak gritted his teeth and grimaced in discomfort as the other guard bound his wrists, "Blast it, let him up." Obi-Wan ordered.

The guards jerked Zak to his feet, ignoring Obi-Wan's demands and shoved him hard against the wall, forcing his arms tighter against the small of his back. Obi-Wan turned to appeal to the Antigalians, now standing , but remaining on the platform, "His mandate was to remain with me; he was only doing what our Jedi Council instructed him to do." Obi-Wan explained, "He is no threat; order you guards to stand down. Please."

Tai-Me turned toward his aide and they whispered to each other; then Plo-Ku nodded and stepped down from the dais, heading toward Obi-Wan, "Your apprentice was attempting to enter into the presence of the Prince Regent without invitation. That is a serious offense on Antigalia; a punishable offense." He told the Jedi Master.

"He is not an Antigalian; his loyalty is to the Jedi and to me." Obi-Wan corrected, "You cannot hold him bound to your laws."

"We have no way of knowing what his intentions were when he forced his way in here. How are we to know what his true motive was." Plo-Ku argued.

"I told you what his motive was; he is not threat to the Prince." Obi-Wan persisted, "Now, order your guards to stand down, or I will free him myself."

Plo-Ku turned to Tai-Me for guidance. For a moment, Tai-Me stood firmly; apparently intent on seeing the Jedi punished for his offense. Then he waved his arm and Plo-Ku nodded in response before addressing the guards, "Stand down. The threat has passed." he commanded.

Obediently the guards stepped back and Zak, his arms still painfully bound, sank to his knees. Shaking his head in obviously disapproval, Obi-Wan knelt down beside his apprentice to remove the restraints. Freed, Zak sighed in relief, rubbing first one and then the other wrist as Obi-Wan massaged his upper arms, "Sorry, Master; it was not my intention to cause trouble." He said.

"I am not displeased with you, Padawan." Obi-Wan assured him, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Zak replied as he let Obi-Wan help him to his feet, still massaging his wrists.

Plo-Ku eyed him with intense displeasure and then looked past him, "Xi-Lo, how did this happen?" He demanded, "He was not to leave your sight."

Zak's assigned sentry dropped to his knees, head touching the floor, "I beg forgiveness of my Lord Prince for my failing. I...was....I...have no excuse. I surrender myself to your mercy, My Lord." He answered.

Tai-Me descended from the dais and moved toward them, his eyes hard and cold as his stared down at the prone sentry, "Your failure is a great disappointment, Xi-Lo; was your task not an easy enough one? The Heir's companion could have been seriously injured because you allowed him to get into trouble." He said, then stepped out into the hallway and raised the sentry's chin with the toe of boot, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk; what shall we do with you, Xi-Lo?"

"Please, My Lord Prince," Xi-Lo replied as he stared up at Tai-Me fearfully.

The Prince retracted his foot and turned toward Plo-Ku, "Twenty lashes. Then take him to the stocks; the length of his sentence is at your discretion." He instructed.

Plo-Ku nodded and gestured for the guards who had been with Xi-Lo and they moved forward, seizing him by the arms and hauling him to his feet, "Wait a minute; you can't blame him for my actions." Zak appealed, "I tricked him. If you're going to punish anyone, punish me."

"Zak, be careful what you say." Obi-Wan counseled.

The Prince regarded Zak with the same icy stare he had leveled on his incompetent sentry, and then smiled coldly, "I cannot fault you for your sense of justice young Jedi." He replied, "But I will not relent on Xi-Lo's punishment; it was justly earned through his own failure. However, by your own admission, you are the cause of it; and since you so willingly volunteer, your punishment will be to watch his."

Obi-Wan shook his head, rubbing his beard; he had come here to relinquish the throne to this man....but now he was wondering just what kind of ruler Tai-Me was. Xi-Lo struggled weakly as his hands were bound behind his back, his legs giving out and he stumbled when the guards guided him away from the hall doorway. Zak caught Obi-Wan's eye as his hands were also bound. Next to Obi-Wan, Tai-Me looked almost triumphant. It was clear to Zak, at that moment, that Tai-Me knew the punishment meted out to the young Jedi would be more painful for the Jedi than the beating he had hoped to take in Xi-Lo's place. Zak locked eyes with the Prince Regent as he was led off behind Xi-Lo and his guards and shivered at the blackness he felt there. He glanced once more to his master, flashing him a silent warning through their bond; Obi-Wan nodded. Tai-Me, they both knew now, was as dangerous as the fanatical fringe violently opposed to Obi-Wan's inheritance. They must step even more carefully from now on, and when Zak's period of punishment was up, they could not afford to be separated again.

Tai-Me clapped his hands together, "Well, shall we resume our meal?" He queried as if nothing at all had happened.

* * *

**Don't be too disappointed that Zak appears to be my current 'target', those of you hoping for someone else to be thrashed, should be satisfied if they keep reading.... I think you know who you are and who I mean. ;)**


	8. The Benevolent TaiMe

**Well, I did try to finish this chapter quickly, however, after completing almost half of it, I wasn't happy with it, so I deleted most of it and started again. I thank you in advance for being patient with me once again while I struggled a bit. No promises, but I believe I'm back on track again. Thanks again to those who left such encouraging reviews: JediDaughter1, Digital Dreamns, Gwenneth, MoAngel, JediAngel001, ObiBettina7, JediKnight13, JediHsoj, Game3535, starwarsforever and Star Wars for Life. As always, your encouragement and support keep me writing. Thanks again.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Benevolent Tai-Me

Patience. He counseled himself to be patient. The first attempt had failed, yes; but had he not already told himself that did not mean that all was lost? He drummed his fingers on the marble sill, his long nails clinking rhythmically as he gazed out across the city. There would have to be a public presentation of the Heir; it could not be avoided. And for this, he would be prepared. But his plans had changed; he was no longer satisfied to watch from a safe distance while his sniper carried out his assigned task. He wanted to look the Kenobi heir in the eyes as the life drained from him. He was not sure, yet, how he would make this come about. But he wanted Sho-Wan's son to know who he was before he took his last breath. And if he took great care, it need not put an end to his bid for the Throne. Yes, with great care and patience, he could have it all; his identity revealed to the Heir, the death of the Heir and Tai-Me's throne. He smiled as his long finger nails continued to click on the marble sill.

--------------

Obi-Wan's appetite was gone; in fact, he found himself repulsed by the Prince, who continued to gorge himself, unaffected by the harsh sentence he had doled out to the unfortunate sentry. Next to him, Po-Ku, too, appeared unconcerned as the pair turned to discussing other matters. The Jedi Master wanted nothing more to remove himself from their presence, but heeded his own warning and remained seated, hoping he would not have to wait too long before he was dismissed. At last the prince pushed his plate away, belched and patted his stomach, "So, how did you find the fare, Lord Kenobi? A step above what was forced upon you on the way here, I wager." He asked, "Although I could not help but notice that you ate very little."

Forcing himself to smile, Obi-Wan nodded, "Very impressive. Perhaps a bit richer than I am used to." He answered.

"Of course, of course. I understand completely." The Prince replied, "Now, I am sure you wish to rest for a bit, and then we will discuss the reason for your visit here. Yes?"

"Thank you, yes, I admit to still feeling a bit sluggish." Obi-Wan confessed, truthfully.

"Of course, you would." The Prince responded, smiling, "I will have you escorted back to your quarters."

"Yes, thank you." Obi-Wan replied and then stood up, "But I think I can find my own way back."

"No I do not think you can, My Lord." The Prince corrected, "While you were readying yourself for our meeting, my good assistant was making arrangements to move you to a suite large enough to accommodate your companion as you requested. While we dined, I took the liberty of ordering your possessions be moved to your new quarters. And after the unfortunate incident with your companion, I think it would be prudent for him to remain with you, so that such a problem does not arise in the future."

"Yes, I agree." Obi-Wan concurred, and then bowed before stepping down from the platform, heading toward the guarded doorway. When he reached it, he turned and bowed once more while the guards swung both doors open and moved to allow him to pass.

"I will have your companion placed in your custody once his punishment has been administered. You understand that you will be held accountable for his actions from now on." The Prince added.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I understand." He replied and then stepped out into the hallway leaving the Antigalians alone.

"Have the boy brought to me before he is turned over to Lord Kenobi." The Prince instructed, "I would wish to speak with him without the presence of his master."

Plo nodded, "As you wish, My Prince." He answered, and left to complete the task.

Tai-Me remained behind alone for a few more minutes before rising and himself taking leave of the banquet hall. Trailed by his purple-clad escort, he made his way to the throne room to await his meeting with the young Jedi apprentice.

--------------

A cold wind blew through the public courtyard, lifting the hood of Zak's cloak up over his head. On a raised duracreet platform was Xi-Lo, bare to the waist on his knees, his head and hands bound into the stocks. Beaten and humiliated, the sentry's eyes fixed on the one responsible for his current state. Zak could sense the anger and hatred roiling from the Antigalian prisoner; he was not surprised by these strong emotions, nor could he fault Xi-Lo for projecting them. That Zak had never meant to cause trouble for the sentry was immaterial; his actions had been responsible for Xi-Lo's punishment. An unjust punishment, clearly, considering the nature of Xi-Lo's crime, but again, it was immaterial and did not alter the fact that Xi-Lo had been forced to lay over a bench while he was stripped and lashed with switch and then publicly humiliated through this barbaric public display. It had been harder for Zak to witness Xi-Lo's ordeal than it would have been to endure it himself. But he knew that meant nothing to Xi-Lo; indeed, having the one responsible for Tai-Me's displeasure witness his punishment must have been even more humiliating. Xi-Lo flexed his wrists, trying vainly to free his hands, then twisted his neck trying to pull his head through a hole too small to allow it. Zak shook his head and turned to the guards watching the prisoner's struggles, "This is barbaric; how long will he be left here like this?" He demanded

"It is the customary punishment for failure on Antigalia." One of his guards answered dispassionately, "As to the length of the sentence, you heard the Prince Regent; he has left that up to My Lord, the royal aide."

"He has seen enough." The head guard announced and then pointed to the two guards escorting Zak, "You and you will stand watch over the prisoner until the sentence is complete or until you are relieved." Then he turned to the guards who had helped him secure Xi-Lo into the stocks, "Take the young Jedi to the throne room; our Prince wishes an audience with him."

Taking Zak by the arms, the guards led him back inside, down another narrow corridor and through the formal entryway of the Royal Residence. Those officials lingering there stared at the bound prisoner being escorted through and into a chamber on the opposite side of the banquet hall. This chamber was void of furniture save one golden chair, set upon a crimson-carpeted, raised platform on the far wall with carpeted stairs on three sides leading up to it; the floor was of highly polished black stone; colorful, rich tapestries covered every wall and the room was lit by a large fixture hanging from the middle of the high, ornately carved ceiling. The guards led Zak toward the throne where Tai-Me himself was seated, holding a golden scepter with Po-Ku standing at his right side. When they reached the foot of the stairs leading up to the throne, Zak was pushed to his knees, "You may leave us now." The Prince Regent ordered.

Bowing, the guards backed out of the chamber and closed the doors.

Kneeling before the Prince, eyes down cast, Zak waited. After a moment, he heard the swish of cloth and felt the touch of cold metal as his chin was raised, "Have you been sufficiently chastised?" Tai-Me asked him coldly, forcing Zak to look up at him, he smiled then and nodded, "Yes, I can see that you have."

Zak turned his head to look away and felt the cold metal of the scepter on his cheek, turning his head back forward, "Oh no, young Jedi, you cannot look away until I give you leave to do so." The Prince instructed, raising Zak chin once more.

Obediently, Zak gazed up at Tai-Me, into the cold dark eyes, "Do you think me cruel, young Jedi?" He asked, "Yes, I believe you do. Is not punishment at times necessary? Surely your own organization must punish disobedience and disrespect."

"We are not punished for failure." Zak answered through gritted teeth.

"Truly? Then how does one learn not to fail?" Tai-Me wondered.

"We learn from our failures." Zak said.

The Prince shook his head, raising Zak's head a bit higher, "And how many times must one fail before they succeed?" He questioned and then shook his head again, "It is not surprising there are no great rulers among the Jedi."

"The Jedi's purpose is to keep the peace and preserve justice, not to rule, My Lord." Zak corrected.

"Not to rule?" Tai-Me repeated, "I find that most....puzzling."

Zak did not know how to respond and so remained silent.

"And disobedience; is this also permitted by your Jedi superiors?" Tai-Me asked.

"No, that would lead to chaos." Zak answered.

"I see, I see." Tai-Me replied, tapping his scepter against the underside of Zak's chin, "So disobedience _is_ punished."

"Yes." Zak admitted, "But not with beatings and humiliation."

"Ah, it is the method of punishment that you object to. I see." Tai-Me nodded in understanding, "What would you have me do, young Jedi, Hmm? Slap him on the hand, perhaps?"

Zak considered carefully before answering, "It is not my place to condemn or condone your judgments, Sir."

Tai-Me laughed coldly, "No, it is not. Perhaps you are more intelligent than I at first believed you to be." He decided as he tapped Zak's cheek with the scepter, "Nevertheless, I would have you tell me."

"I..." Zak hesitated and then the scepter was under his chin again.

"Oh come now, surely you have an opinion." Tai-Me prompted.

Zak licked his lips and swallowed hard, "I...I wonder what makes you any different than...than the ruler you deposed, My Lord." He finally answered.

The Prince Regent's face reddened with anger and Zak closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blow he was sure was coming, "Unless you have endured what we have here under that tyrant, you cannot make such judgments." Tai-Me retorted, jabbing Zak in the chest with the scepter; then he stepped back up onto the dais and resumed his seat, "Eyes down, boy." He commanded.

Prudently, Zak bowed his head, and Tai-Me addressed his aide, "Recall the guards."

Po-Ku nodded and obeyed, brushing past the kneeling Jedi. Zak heard the doors open, followed by the booted steps of the returning guards who halted behind him.

"You will escort this prisoner to the Regent Heir's quarters; he is not to leave your sight, and his is to remain bound until he is delivered into the Heir's custody. Is that understood? Good." The Prince instructed.

Two of the guards hauled Zak to his feet, turning him toward the open doorway, "And young Jedi." The Prince added.

Zak turned to look at him, "Before you decide to rebel again, think about the consequences your actions will have on my people...and your master." The Prince finished, waving one hand to dismiss him.

By the time they reached the quarters assigned to the Jedi, the simple meal Zak had shared with the Antigalian servants was like a rock at the pit of his stomach.

--------------

It was Pi-Tong who opened the door to allow Zak to be escorted into the quarters he would now share with his master while they remained on Antigalia. He gave the young Jedi a disapproving glare as he stepped aside to let them in, but Zak seemed not to notice. As one of the guards worked at removing the bindings securing his wrists, Obi-Wan appeared in the corridor leading to the inner rooms, still dressed in the blue breeches and cream under-tunic he had been wearing earlier; Zak stood with his head bowed, "My Lord Prince wishes to remind you that this prisoner is being remanded into your custody, and that you are to be held responsible for his actions for the remainder of your stay here." One of the guards stated.

"I am well aware of my responsibility. You may assure your prince there will be no further trouble." Obi-Wan replied.

The guards bowed and backed out of the room. Pi-Tong rose from the kneeling position he had taken at Obi-Wan's appearance and closed the door, giving Zak another disdainful glare.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms across his chest and studied his apprentice, not liking what he saw, and sensed, "Are you alright, Padawan?" He suggested.

Zak raised his head to look at Obi-Wan, then brought a hand up to cover his mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick." he murmured.

The old servant turned, shaking a finger at him, "Not in here, you will not." He commanded, then pointed toward the inner rooms, "The lavatory is that way."

Zak nodded and disappeared quickly down the corridor; and Obi-Wan turned to Pi-Tong, "Zak is my student, not my servant. In the future you will treat him with respect." He ordered.

Pi-Tong sank to his knees and lowered his head to the floor, "My apologies, Lord Kenobi." He replied.

"And stop doing that; it makes me uncomfortable." Obi-Wan added.

"But your rank demands it, My Lord." Pi-Tong objected.

"When we are alone, no one will know whether you bow to me or not." Obi-Wan countered, "And I would rather you didn't."

The old servant considered this for a moment, "As you wish, My Lord."

--------------

The Prince Regent tapped the specter against the arm of his throne as he watched the Jedi, Zak Perrin, being led out of the chamber and the doors were closed behind him by the guards. He exhaled heavily and then pushed himself up and stepped down to floor level, "Leave us." He instructed the guards, who bowed low before opening the doors once more, backing out and closing them once again. The Prince then turned to Po-Ku, "What are you doing still up there? You know better than to look down on me."

"Forgive me, My Prince." Po-Ku replied, quickly stepping off the dais to kneel at Tai-Me's feet.

"Oh, get up, you fool."

Immediately, Po-Ku scrambled to his feet and Tai-Me began to pace, tapping the end of his scepter against his right leg as he walked. The Prince's aide watched silently as his superior sighed heavily several more times before finally clearing his throat, "Surely you are not bothered by the meaningless opinions of that.....boy, My Prince." He offered.

Tai-Me halted and turned to face him, "Why should I not be, Po-Ku?" He demanded, "Do you not believe his opinions are shaped by those of his master? And who is his master, Po-Ku?"

"My Lord, the boy is of a rebellious age; his views may not be shared by his master." Po-Ku countered.

The Prince Regent shook his head and resumed pacing, switching from tapping his right leg to tapping the palm of his left hand, "The Jedi do not punish through beating and humiliation; that is what the boy said. Do you believe he was lying, then, Po-Ku?"

"No, I believe he was truthful in this declaration; however, that does not necessarily mean the Jedi pass judgment on the disciplinary actions of others. In fact, I believe the boy said this himself, did he not?" Po-Ku answered.

Again Tai-Me paused, "Hmm....that is true, that is true." He admitted and then stared back at his aide, "Yet, if this one boy believes my rule to be heavy-handed, could there be others who share his view?"

"Only to those who choose to disregard your laws does your rule appear heavy-handed. Those who obey you would not agree." Po-Ku argued.

Tapping the scepter on his palm several more times, Tai-Me pondered Po-Ku's reply, then he rested the scepter against his right shoulder, "Perhaps." He responded, "Still, perhaps it would be wise to make a show of mercy."

"My Lord?"

"Yes, a bit of leniency to temper the necessary hardness of my laws." Tai-Me continued and then turned to Po-Ku, "Have Xi-Lo released and brought to me."

Po-Ku bowed low, "As you wish, My Lord." He answered, backing toward the door.

His orders given and being carried out, the Prince Regent mounted the dais once more; by the time he turned to sit down, Po-Ku had gone, leaving him to ponder alone.

--------------

Obi-Wan waited patiently in the hallway for Zak to emerge from the lavatory. After a several minutes, he heard water running and then the door slid open and his apprentice appeared in the doorway still looking very pale drying his face with a towel, "I'm sorry, Master." He said.

"Sorry? What have you done to be sorry for, Padawan?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I should not have gone where I was clearly not permitted to go." Zak answered.

"Did you have a reason for doing this?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak shook his head, "Only a feeling." He replied.

"Well, I have learned to trust your feelings, my apprentice." Obi-Wan said.

"Maybe; but because of what I did, someone else was punished."

"A punishment you tried to take on yourself." Obi-Wan reminded him, "That was very selfless."

The younger Jedi regarded his master for a moment, "Master, do think...never mind."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, "Let us talk in private." He suggested, "Maybe some meditation will settle your stomach a bit more."

"Yes, maybe you're right." Zak agreed and followed Obi-Wan into one of the rooms off the hallway.

Once inside, Obi-Wan closed the door; Zak walked toward a large window and found that it overlooked the enclosed courtyard, "Force, I wonder if he chose these rooms to continue punishing me." He murmured.

"Planned what, Padawan?"

"Xi-Lo is right below us." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan came to stand behind him and sighed, "I am sorry, Zak; but there is nothing we can do for him right now." He said.

Zak continued to stare down at the captive Xi-Lo, "It's not right, what Tai-Me is doing." He said.

"I know." Obi-Wan replied, putting a hand on Zak's shoulder.

Before Zak could turn away, two more guards joined the pair guarding the stocks, and Zak sighed, believing they were only coming to relieve the others. But instead the captive Antigalian was released from the stocks and one of the guards placed a blanket over his shoulders before leading him inside, "Well, at least he won't be left out there all night." He said as they finally turned their backs on the courtyard.

Obi-Wan sat down cross-legged on the plushly carpeted floor and Zak took a place facing him, closing his eyes and reaching out to touch his master's consciousness, opening his mind to share his audience with the Prince Regent, _"So he knows you are questioning his ability to rule fairly_." Obi-Wan concluded.

"_The only other choice would have been to lie, Master."_

"_I understand this, Padawan; I am not faulting you." _Obi-Wan assured him, _"My only concern is that he may now suspect that I share your opinion."_

"_I'm sorry; it's dangerous enough for you here without the Prince worrying about you taking his title away."_

There was a pause, and Zak felt Obi-Wan mentally sigh, _"I do not know if I can allow him to remain in control knowing what kind of leader he is."_

"_I know you must follow where your conscience leads you, Master."_

"_That may mean I must remain here longer than we planned."_

"_I know."_

"_You should return to the Temple; the situation here has changed."_

"_Then you will need me more than ever; my place is with you, Master."_

Again there was a hesitation, _"Yes, of course. We must be extremely careful from now on."_

"_I know. What will you do?"_

"_Try to soften Tai-Me....and if that fails, find another leader to take his place before he decides I am too dangerous to remain alive."_

"_And what about the extremists?"_

"_There is nothing we can do about them for now. You and I will both have to be mindful at all times."_

"_Should we send for Master Anakin?"_

"_Not yet; no point in alarming him for no reason."_

"_Do you think there are people here who are not happy under Tai-Me's leadership?"_

"_Possibly. But there is no way to know who we can trust at this point."_

"_So we wait?"_

"_Yes, we wait. We will be meeting with the Prince later; we shall see what comes of it."_

"_Yes, Master."_

--------------

Xi-Lo's back still burned from the beating he had been dealt after his failure to properly watch over the Heir's companion., but he had been surprised that his sentence in the stocks had been so short. He had been certain Tai-Me would leave him there at the very least, a full day. But he knew the Prince's benevolence was as false as the smile he had put forth when Xi-Lo had been brought before him following his release from the stocks. Oh, Xi-Lo had played his part as well, that of the repentant citizen, prostrating himself at the feet of his ruler; and together their performance must have been noteworthy. Whether Tai-Me saw through his act, he did not know. But Xi-Lo certainly saw through Tai-Me's. He hated the Prince Regent almost as much as he hated the Heir and his companion whose appearance had brought him so much trouble. But there was a way he could rid himself of them all. He glanced around furtively and then headed down one of the smaller passageways until it ended in an apparent dead-end. Xi-Lo checked to be sure no one had followed him, then tapped the wall several times and stepped back. As the wall moved away, the Antigalian stepped into the dim passageway and reached for a portable light that he had secreted there. Taking one last look behind him, Xi-Lo stepped further into the passage and waited as the wall moved back into place before powering up the light. The passage, he knew, would take him beyond the grounds of the Royal Residence, away from Tai-Me's guards and spies; from there, he could walk to the place Shen-Grel had designated for their meeting. Shen-Grel wanted the Throne. Xi-Lo wanted revenge. Together, they could both get what they wanted.

* * *

**So, as you can see, everything seems to be coming to a head. Stick with me, and the action will start to heat up in the next couple of chapters. Don't forget to leave those reviews! **


	9. Meetings

**Well, I owe you all an apology once again. I was right on track with this chapter, and then got sidetracked by life and a doozy of a cold that left me competely zapped. Anyway, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. Thanks again for those loyal reviewers, your responses are, as I've said many times, what keep me writing. This next chapter, therefore is dedicated to: JediKnight13, Gwenneth, JediAngel001, starwarsforever, JediDaughter1, ObiBettina7, Star Wars for Life, Game3535 and Jedi Hsoj. Thank you once again for your loyalty and patience. Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Meetings

To say that Pi-Tong was puzzled would have been an understatement. It was clear the boy had angered the Prince Regent, had put the Heir in an embarrassing position; and yet, no punishment had been inflicted, not even so much as harsh word. In fact, far from expressing displeasure at the boy's behavior, he had shown concern and compassion. After reprimanding Pi-Tong for what he considered disrespect, the Heir had followed the boy down the hallway, waited for the boy to emerge and then quietly led him off into one of the other rooms. Pi-Tong realized then that there would be no punishment. The Heir was so unlike Tai-Me, and Grell who had come before him....how could a ruler hope to lead showing such weakness? And yet...and yet, he remembered a time, a time so long ago that he had almost forgotten it. A time before the Heir had been born when the Regency had been a kinder one. Oh, yes, Tai-Me had promised to be the reformer the people had been waiting for, to undo the injustices they had all suffered under Grell's iron hand. But although no one would dare to openly speak against Tai-Me's rule, behind many closed doors, many wondered what had happened to Tai-Me's vow to be an evenhanded regent. Sho-Wan's son may very well be the true ruler the people had been waiting for; a pity he would never take the Throne. A knock on the door roused Pi-Tong from his musings; it was Po-Ku, "My Lord Prince has sent me with a message for the Heir." He announced.

"I must beg My Lord's forgiveness, but the Heir has secluded himself with his companion." Pi-Tong replied.

"Then his seclusion must be interrupted." Po-Ku said, brushing the servant aside to enter the suite, "Unless you wish to earn the displeasure of our Prince."

Pi-Tong blanched, "Forgive me, My Lord, that was not my intention." He insisted, "I will take you to him at once."

The royal aide smiled with satisfaction and allowed the servant to lead the way down the hallway.

------------

Once their thoughts had been shared, Zak allowed Obi-Wan to guide him into a state of complete relaxation, and without resistance drifted to sleep wrapped in the comfortable embrace of the Force. Obi-Wan withdrew from their connection slowly. When he opened his eyes, Zak still sat before him, his hands limp in his lap and his head down with his chin resting on his chest. With a smile, Obi-Wan eased Zak onto his side and brushed his cheek lightly, nudging him into a deeper sleep, "That's it, Padawan; sleep while you can." He whispered and then stood up and stretched.

He sensed the presence of the Antigalians and triggered the door before Pi-Tong had a chance to knock, "My apologies for..." Po-Ku started as Pi-Tong dropped to his knees and lowered his head to the floor.

Obi-Wan raised a hand to quiet him, stepping out into the hallway and sliding the door closed, "Is your companion ill, My Lord?" Po-Ku asked solicitously.

"He has a sensitive nature. Watching someone suffer and being unable to stop it goes against everything he has been taught." Obi-Wan explained quietly, heading down the hallway toward the front room, "Admittedly, witnessing Xi-Lo's punishment has drained him."

"Our healers are at your disposal, My Lord." Po-Ku replied as he walked with him.

"That is very thoughtful; but rest is all he requires." Obi-Wan assured him, "However, I am sure you have not come here to inquire after my apprentice's health."

Po-Ku sighed, "My Lord is very intuitive. My Lord Prince has requested you and your companion to join him for the evening meal. I hope your companion has recovered by then." He informed him.

"A good hour of undisturbed sleep should be sufficient." Obi-Wan replied.

"Ah! Very good. May I send an escort in two hours, then?" Po-Ku asked.

"Tell your Prince we look forward to meeting with him." Obi-Wan answered.

Po-Ku bowed, "Again, my apologies for disturbing you, My Lord." He concluded, then turned toward the outer door.

Pi-Tong, who had been trailing behind them rushed to trigger it and then bowed low as the aide stepped out into the hallway, "Be sure the boy is properly dressed, Pi-Tong." The Royal Aide instructed before heading off toward the stairway.

------------

Shen-Grel paced impatiently shielded from view inside the city park's gazebo where he had instructed Xi-Lo to meet him. But Xi-Lo was late, and now Shen-Grel wondered if his trust in him had been misplaced. Just when he was ready to give up, the Royal guard made his appearance, breathing heavily. He bowed to Shen-Grel, "Forgive me, My Lord, I misjudged the distance." He explained, somewhat breathlessly.

"No matter, you are here." Shen-Grel replied, "I take it you have considered my offer?"

"From all aspects, My Lord." Xi-Lo answered, "Truthfully, I had almost decided to decline it."

"Almost?"

"Yes." Xi-Lo said, "However, this afternoon I...I was swayed from my original decision."

"And what changed your mind so completely?" Shen-Grel questioned.

Lifting his tunic, Xi-Lo turned his back toward the dissident leader, "This was very persuasive."

"Oh my dear boy, what could have possessed him to do this to you?" Shen-Grel asked with seeming concern.

"It was because of one of the off-worlders, My Lord. My orders were to remain with the Heir's companion at all times, but he tricked me and managed to sneak off. Before I could stop him, he was caught trying to enter a private audience between the Prince and the Heir." Xi-Lo revealed.

"So he punished you for the deceitful actions of this companion? I suppose I should not be surprised at such an unfair judgment from Tai-Me." Shen-Grel decided, "So you have decided to join me then?"

"Anything I can do, My Lord." Xi-Lo answered.

"Good, good." Shen-Grel replied, "Do you know when the Heir will make his public appearance?"

"I do not believe it has been firmly scheduled. There have been rumors it could be as soon as tomorrow, but I believe it hinges on what agreement the Heir and the Prince come to." Xi-Lo said.

"You must find out when it will be, and where; and then you must inform me as soon as possible." Shen-Grel instructed.

"Is that all you require, My Lord?" Xi-Lo wondered.

Shen-Grel smiled, his steel-blue eyes fixed on some distant point as he tapped his long fingernails on the gazebo's railing, "I want to be part of the Royal entourage." He answered.

Xi-Lo's jaw dropped as his eyes widened, "I do not think that will be possible, My Lord." He replied, "You will most surely be recognized."

"Not if I am properly disguised. I am not asking you to get me into the Residence; all you need do, Xi-Lo, is bring me a guard's livery, I will take care of the rest." Shen-Grel told him.

"I...I will see what I can do, My Lord. However, I will have to be very careful. After this afternoon's incident, I cannot afford to displease the Prince again." Xi-Lo answered.

"If you succeed in this, you will not have to worry about displeasing him ever again." Shen-Grel assured him.

This time, Xi-Lo smiled, "Then I will be certain not to fail." He replied and bowed low.

------------

Zak was clearly not happy about wearing the strange clothes the old servant had laid out for him; but for Obi-Wan's sake he did not complain as Pi-Tong explained, as he had to Obi-Wan earlier, the proper order. By the time the escort arrived to guide them to meet with Tai-Me, he was dressed, if somewhat uncomfortably so, in dark green breeches, light green under-tunic, medium green outer tunic and a robe of the same shade as his breeches. Like Obi-Wan, he was allowed to retain his weapon and his own boots, highly polished, of course. When he left the sleeping room assigned to him and entered the outer chamber, Obi-Wan was already dressed, this time in gold and brown. Although he didn't ask, Zak wondered why it had been necessary for his master to wear different clothing than he had worn earlier; it seemed rather silly to change one's clothes when they had barely been worn.

"Ready?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied.

"I know you are not comfortable, Padawan; but it just takes a bit of getting used to." Obi-Wan assured him, "And it is only until our business here is finished."

"I understand, Master." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan smiled and patted his shoulder, then triggered the door. Their escort was waiting in the corridor.

They followed their guides down the corridor, past the grand stairway and into a yet larger corridor, where the marble floor gave way to rich purple carpeting. At the end of this corridor was a set of double doors, as intricately carved as those leading into the chambers on the lower level, with two liveried guards standing watch on either side. As the escort parted, the guards bowed low to Obi-Wan and then opened the doors inward. When the two Jedi had entered the chamber beyond, the escort bowed as one, then retreated back down the corridor and the guards closed the doors.

The chamber they had entered was small, and void of any furniture, although the walls were covered in tapestries and the floor covered with even lusher carpeting than the outer corridor. A single door led into what they both assumed was an inner chamber. After just a moment, this inner door swung open and a servant knelt down, touching his forehead to the floor before rising again, "My Lord Prince bids you good evening." The servant announced, "Please, enter."

When the pair entered, they found themselves in what appeared to be the Prince's private rooms. A fire crackled warmly in a fireplace and comfortable furniture was arranged before it. A little dark-haired toddler sat on the floor arranging blocks into what appeared to be a fortress, but looked up when they entered and smiled, "Hello." He said.

Obi-Wan blinked, and Zak, sensing a sudden change in his master's emotions turned to look at him.

_The chamber was the same, only the furniture had changed; and the child sitting near the fireplace was ginger-haired. A blonde-haired woman stood in the doorway of one of the inner rooms watching with one hand covering her mouth as the boy positioned a block onto the tower he was building. A man with reddish hair and beard appeared behind her, "How long has he been doing that?" The man asked._

"_Li-Na says about a month; I have only seen him do it this once." The woman answered._

"_What shall we do?" The man wondered._

_The woman turned as the man embraced her, "He is your heir, Sho-Wan; it should be your choice." She said, fighting back tears._

_The boy looked up from his task and a block, which had been hovering in midair, dropped onto his carefully built tower, collapsing it completely. But the boy seemed not to notice the wreckage, "Obi bad?" He questioned._

_The man rubbed his beard moving into the room toward the boy, "No, my son." He assured the boy, lifting him into his arms as the woman joined them._

"_You have a very special gift, Obi-Wan." The woman said, tousling his hair with one hand while embracing the man with the other._

"Master?" Zak's voice broke through the memory and Obi-Wan smiled at him reassuringly, "Memories, Padawan." He explained, "That is all."

Before Zak could respond, a woman, dressed in a long full robe of bright orange, silky cloth, her long dark hair woven into an intricate braid and piled on top of her head, appeared from the inner chamber and bowed to Obi-Wan, "Greetings, Lord Kenobi; I am Si-Lon, consort to the Prince Regent." She said and then moved gracefully to the child, touching him lightly on the head, "And this is Prince's Heir, our son, Sjo-Me. Please, take a seat, my Prince will join you shortly."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan replied, "This is my apprentice, Zak Perrin."

"Milady." Zak bowed in response and followed Obi-Wan's lead as he seated himself in one of the over-stuffed chairs. Si-Lon remained standing. They had only been seated a few minutes when Tai-Me appeared, dressed in scarlet and pale blue. Both Jedi rose and bowed to him as he bowed to Obi-Wan. He frowned at the boy still playing on the floor, "Si-Lon, take the boy to the nursery." He instructed, "And send someone to pick up his mess."

"Yes, My Prince." She answered, rising, bowing, and then taking the boy by the hand.

The toddler looked disappointed, but did not protest as Si-Lon led him out of the chamber. When they had gone, Tai-Me shook his head, "My apologies, the boy should not have still been here when you arrived." He said.

"Your apology is unnecessary; he was not disturbing us." Obi-Wan assured him.

The Regent did not answer. Minutes laster, another servant carrying a basket appeared, knelt down on the floor and began placing the blocks in the basket. Tai-Me waited until the servant had cleared away the child's toys and left the chamber before turning his attention back to Obi-Wan, "I hope you had a restful afternoon, Lord Kenobi." He said.

"Yes, thank you." Obi-Wan replied.

"And are your quarters adequate?" Tai-Me asked, seating himself comfortably, propping his legs up on a table in front of his chair.

Both Zak and Obi-Wan sat down again.

"More than adequate, My Lord." Obi-Wan assured him.

Tai-Me nodded in satisfaction and then turned to Zak, "Are you feeling better, young Jedi?" He asked solicitously, "I understand you were ill."

Zak suppressed the urge to express his true sentiment, and, gaging his words carefully, responded with a smile, "I am much better, thank you for asking, My Lord."

"Good, good; I would hate to think you would have missed the meal my cooks worked so hard to prepare." Tai-Me answered.

Si-Lon appeared in the doorway once again, "I have been informed that the first course is ready to be served." She said and then bowed, "At your discretion, of course, My Prince."

"Now is as good a time as any, my dear." Tai-Me replied as he stood and then turned to look down at Obi-Wan, "Shall we?"

Obi-Wan nodded and rose from his seat, and Zak followed his lead. Tai-Me moved to the doorway, taking Si-Lon's hand, and led the way into the dining room.

------------

Anakin lay beside his sleeping wife, unable to join her in slumber. The more time went by, the more uneasy he became. He wished now that he had not decided to wait until morning to leave for Antigalia; but the decision had been made, and at this late hour, he was reluctant to drag the Jedi assigned to the flight bay out of bed in order to ready a craft just so he could leave a few hours earlier than he had previously planned....and he thought it best for Ferri to get a good night's sleep before their departure. Force knew what they would be getting into on Obi-Wan's home-world. He rolled over and sat up, being careful not to disturb Padme, rested his head in his hands for a moment before rising and walking toward the window. He tried reaching out to tap the bond with Obi-Wan, but it was, as it had been when he tried earlier, muted to the point of being uncommunicable. He could at least reassure himself that Obi-Wan was still alive, although he was not happy about not being able speak with him. Hands reached around his waist, "Can't sleep?" Padme guessed groggily.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Anakin replied, caressing her hands.

"You're sorry you didn't leave earlier, aren't you." Padme said.

"It doesn't matter now." Anakin answered as he turned around to embrace her.

"But, Annie, if you think he's in trouble..." Padme started to protest.

"He isn't; at least not yet. I can sense that much." Anakin interrupted, "We're leaving in a few hours anyway; I don't think it will make much difference to wait until then, and I'd rather not have to wake anyone over at the Temple just because I can't sleep."

Resting her head on Anakin's chest, Padme sighed, "I wish there was something I could do to help." She said.

Anakin hugged her tightly, "You already have; let's try to get some sleep." He replied.

They climbed back into bed and Padme snuggled up against him and, a few minutes later, drifted back to sleep. Try as he might, Anakin could not.

------------

The two Jedi were back in their quarters, having spent nearly three hours with Tai-Me; the meal itself lasted nearly two hours. Zak had never seen so much food served for so few people; a thought he shared only through his bond with Obi-Wan. Although Si-Lon had joined them for dinner, she did not remain once the meal was over, leaving discreetly to leave them to discuss their Royal business in private. If Tai-Me had wished to dismiss Zak, he said nothing, and so Zak had been privy to the negotiations between his master and the Prince Regent.

Pi-Tong was waiting for them when they returned, taking their outer robes once he had risen from his place on the floor. He started to follow them down to the private sleeping rooms, but Obi-Wan assured him they were capable of taking care of their own needs for the night. Both of them could sense his reluctance to be dismissed, but he obeyed without voicing his protest.

"The Prince seems eager to get you out of the way, Master." Zak observed once Pi-Tong had gone.

"Well, the sooner I abdicate, the sooner he can establish himself as Regent." Obi-Wan replied, "It would make sense for him to want to make the announcement public as soon as possible."

"But tomorrow? What are you going to do?" Zak asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I am going to have to claim the Regency for now. Until I can find someone worthy to rule." He answered.

"The Prince isn't going to like that." Zak said.

"Probably not." Obi-Wan agreed, "But perhaps, it will force him to take a good look at himself and see that he must temper his rule with compassion and kindness."

"I hope you're right, Master." Zak replied, "For his son's sake, if anything. He certainly didn't seem to like the boy very much."

"It did appear that way; but it would be wrong to judge his feelings based on this one observance." Obi-Wan cautioned.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered.

------------

Xi-Lo slipped through the hidden doorway and made his way through the passageway, in the satchel hanging at his side was the guard's livery Shen-Grel had asked for, also in the satchel were the details for the Heir's public appearance scheduled just after midday tomorrow. Personally, he doubted whether Shen-Grel would have enough time to plan any kind attack, let alone be on the platform when it happened; but who was he, a lowly servant, to judge what an important citizen as Shen-Grel was capable of. He reached the end of the passageway and peeked out to be sure no one was outside and then stepped into the night. Shen-Grel had given him detailed instructions on where to leave the satchel and Xi-Lo now walked quickly to the agreed to point. When he arrived at the place, again he checked to be sure he was alone, and then deposited the satchel in the waste canister before turning back the way he had come. He chanced a glance back, but saw no one, and then continued on his way.

Tomorrow, he decided with a feeling of smug satisfaction, should prove to be a very interesting day.

* * *

**Those of you who were interested (and patient) enough to stick with it this long will be rewarded in the next chapter. The action I've promised will begin then....... ****Thanks for reading.**

**Oh, and don't forget to leave your review! **


	10. The Assassination of ObiWan Kenobi

**Thanks again, all who have stuck patiently with me. Thank you's this time to: JediDaughter1, Gwenneth, JediAngel001, JediKnight13, MoAngel, ObiBettina7, Star Wars for Life, JediHsoj and starwarsforever. As always, your positive encouragement inspires me to write. As promised, the action starts in this chapter...I apologize ahead of time for the cliffie....... **

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Assassination of an Heir

There was no sunrise in Antigalia's capital that morning, dawn came only as a gradual lightening of the sky; the sun, so shrouded in stormy clouds which threatened to empty their contents at any moment, was not visible. Those who believed in such things might have seen it as a bad omen. For Tai-Me, the inclement weather merely meant a possible dowsing as the Royal entourage made its way to city's center where Lord Kenobi would be publicly presented to Antigalia's citizens. The platform itself was sheltered, and so once the entourage had reached the platform, only those who hoped to get a glimpse of the Regent Heir faced the prospect of getting wet. Of course, after Kenobi's abdication announcement, they would have to make their way back to the Royal Residence, in which case they would, again, risk a drenching. But the weather was not on Tai-Me's mind this damp morning as a servant slipped a purple tunic over his head and smoothed the wrinkles from it before securing it with a gold sash. No, the Prince Regent had more pressing issues to concern himself with – would the Heir actually abdicate as he vowed he would? What would he, Tai-Me, do if he did not? And what of the Extremists? Were they planning an attack during the gathering? Could the Heir's safety, or his own, be secured? Tai-Me shifted impatiently while the servant placed a cloak of lighter purple around his shoulders and secured the clasp at his throat then fastened the chain bearing the Royal seal around his neck and slipped the golden ring onto Tai-Me's finger. Stepping back, the servant eyed his master critically, smoothing out a wrinkle here and there, straightening the cloth of the purple tunic, picking off a stray piece of lint until finally Tai-Me waved him off, "Send word to the Royal Consort that her presence is required for the morning meal with our guests." He instructed.

"As you wish, My Lord." The servant replied, prostrating himself before backing toward the door, "And your Heir, my Lord?"

"No, no; the boy is to take his meal in the nursery; I have no patience for his antics this morning." Tai-Me answered, "Just be sure his nurse has him properly dressed for the procession."

"Yes, My Lord." The servant responded and then backed out of the chamber, closing the door.

-------------

The storm clouds were not the cause of Zak's anxiety as he sat facing his master in their morning meditation; it was the sense that something would go terribly wrong when his master presented himself to the citizens of Antigalia that plagued him. He feared for his master's life, and yet, he knew Obi-Wan had no choice but to go, and all Zak could do was to be vigilant and ready for the trouble he knew would come. With a sigh, he abandoned meditation and stood up, crossing the room to stare out the window overlooking the deserted courtyard below, "It is strong, this feeling of yours." Obi-Wan observed as he came to stand behind his apprentice.

"Very strong, yes, Master." Zak concurred.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment and then sighed, "You understand I have no choice." He said.

"Yes." Zak answered simply, quietly.

"Sometimes doing what is right is the hardest of all." Obi-Wan told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know." Zak replied and then turned to face him, "You're heading into a gundark's nest, Master, I can sense it; I think you can sense it too. I'm not going to pretend I'd rather you didn't do this, or that I don't fear for your life, because I'd be lying. But your only other choice is not to do your duty, as a Jedi and as this planet's hereditary heir; and that's no choice at all; and I would never think of asking you not to do it. Just don't ask me to stay here and be safe, because you're going to need me to watch your back."

"I'm not sure about a gundark's nest; although I do not have a good feeling about this gathering." The Jedi master admitted, and then placed both hands on Zak's shoulders, looking up slightly, because his apprentice was nearly a head taller than him now, to meet Zak's gaze, "But I would not think of leaving you behind, Padawan."

Zak nodded, "Good." He said, "Just so we understand each other."

"Perfectly." And Obi-Wan's mouth twitched just a little as he responded.

There was a light knock on the door, and then it slid open. Pi-Tong bowed, "My pardon for disturbing you, Lord Kenobi; but My Prince has extended an invitation to dine with him this morning." He announced, "I assumed you would accept his offer, and have drawn baths for both of you, and while you are bathing, I will lay your clothes out."

Obi-Wan smiled amiably, "Your assumption was correct; we would not think of insulting the Prince by declining is invitation." He answered.

Again the servant bowed and stepped into the chamber. Obi-Wan rummaged through his rucksack for his kit moving toward the doorway. Taking his lead, Zak slipped into the adjoining room to retrieve his. When he returned to the chamber, Obi-Wan had already gone; skirting the servant, who was sorting through the clothes in the wardrobe, Zak headed toward the hallway, "A word before you go, Young Jedi." Pi-Tong said, prompting the Jedi apprentice to stop and turn to regard him.

The old servant continued searching the wardrobe, "I wish to apologize for my disrespect toward you yesterday." He said, "I was under the impression that you were the Heir's servant, and I treated you as a servant. I should not have made such an assumption."

"Thank you; but your apology isn't necessary. I wasn't offended." Zak replied.

"You are too kind, Young Sir." Pi-Tong responded, this time turning toward him and bowing.

"Er....thanks." Zak answered, somewhat embarrassed, "I think I'll just, uh....go get cleaned up, then."

"Of course, of course!" Pi-Tong exclaimed, "I will lay your clothes out as soon as I have finished with Lord Kenobi's."

Zak backed out of the chamber, "Right; thank you. I'll just be going then." And he quickly moved down the hallway before the old servant could say anything further.

-------------

It had been a long night of planning for Shen-Grel; he filled a basin with cold water and splashed his face to clear his head. He had hoped to have more time, but that choice had not been his to make; Tai-Me, it appeared, did not wish to wait to solidify his claim to the Throne. And Shen-Grel had to admit he was eager to reveal himself to Kenobi, to see the shock register on his face, to watch as Kenobi's life drained away. Shen-Grel smiled as he thought of the satisfaction that would give him, and then pushed the emotion away; there would be time to revel after the deed was done. When the Heir would be dead, and Tai-Me disgraced. But now, now, he must dress for the gathering, make his way to the Royal stables and find a mount in order to join the rest of the honor guard. It was nearly over now; he need be patient only a little while longer. And then everything would be his.

-------------

Anakin had been up since dawn, having finally given up on getting any substantial sleep. Padme found him on their balcony, meditating as Coruscant's sky traffic increased; the only sign, on the urban planet, that a new day had begun. Not wanting to disturb him, she sat down beside him, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I've woken you again." Anakin stated quietly.

"No; I couldn't sleep very well either." Padme answered.

Anakin sighed, "I should not have told you." He said.

"I'm your wife, Annie; of course you should have told me." Padme countered as she leaned against him, "Have you been able to connect with him yet?"

Putting his arm around her, Anakin pulled her closer, "No." He admitted.

"I'm sorry.....Maybe you should get going, then." Padme suggested, although she made no attempt to move away from him.

Again Anakin sighed, "I know." He agreed, and then kissed the top of her head, hugged her tightly, then scrambled to his feet and held one hand out to help her up.

For a moment they stood there, hand in hand, until they heard the shuffling of small feet behind them. Turning around they saw Luke holding one of Livie's hands (Livie was rubbing one eye with the other) with Threepio and the rest of their younglings standing behind them, "What are you all doing up so early?" Anakin asked.

"I _am _sorry, sir; I did _try_ to dissuade them." Threepio said apologetically, "But they were _most _insistent."

Livie looked up at her older brother expectantly, "We just wanted to say 'bye, Dad." Luke answered.

Anakin swallowed a lump in his throat and squatted down, "Come here." He beckoned, stretching his hands out.

As a mass, the five Skywalker children crowded around their father; Anakin turned for a moment to look up at Padme, tears in his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around them. He was struck again, as he had been so often, at how different everything may have been. Padme put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

An hour later, they all watched him climb into his speeder and head it towards the spired Temple building. When he arrived, Ferri was already in the docking bay, his gear stowed aboard their requisitioned ship. The old Jedi Master, Yoda, was also there, leaning on his gimmer stick as he watched Anakin ease the speeder into an empty slip, "Impatient you are to leave, then, Anakin?" He questioned, as Anakin hopped out and reached for his duffel.

"It's time, Master Yoda." Anakin answered.

"Hmm....yes, I agree." Yoda concurred, tapping his stick absently, his forehead creased in thought, "Waiting, your apprentice has been, since before dawn."

Anakin glanced over at Ferri who was now leaning against their ship, arms crossed watching them, "I was pretty restless last night; I must have telegraphed that to him." He explained.

"Sensing trouble for your brother, hmm?" Yoda guessed.

"Yes; that's why we're leaving now."

Yoda nodded and ran a hand over his head, "Go carefully, Anakin; danger is everywhere." He advised.

"Danger is everywhere. That's what Luke said last night." Anakin replied.

"Strong in the Force, he is, as are all your younglings." Yoda told him.

Anakin nodded, "Good morning, Master." Ferri interjected as he joined them and then bowed to Yoda, "Good morning, Master Yoda."

"Good morning, Padawan." Anakin echoed, "Is the ship ready to go?"

"All set. Any time you're ready to leave." Ferri answered.

"No time like the present." Anakin said.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin." Yoda replied.

Anakin bowed, "Thank you, Master."

A few minutes later, as the ship's engines were warming up, Mace Windu joined the older Jedi, "What can you see, Master Yoda?" He asked.

Yoda closed his eyes, "Clear nothing is. Always in motion in the future." He answered.

"I believe he wanted to leave sooner; I should not have advised him to wait." Mace said, with a shake of his head.

"Your counsel he would not have taken if wrong he thought you were." Yoda countered, "Never one to disregard his own mind he has been."

The ship moved through the open bay doors and out of sight, carrying a pair of Jedi who hoped they were not too late.

-------------

The morning meal, like the banquet the night before, was a sumptuous affair; but instead of a private meal, this one was served in the formal banquet hall and in the company of what appeared to be most of the resident staff, Po-Ku among them, almost all of who seemed to be enjoying this apparently rare treat. Po-Ku, though, was clearly unhappy, continually glaring angrily up at the raised table; apparently resenting being forced to eat with those he considered beneath his station. The extravagance, however, was lost of the Jedi, neither of which had much of an appetite; yet, not wanting to insult or embarrass their host, they made an concerted effort to sample most of the offerings. As for Tai-Me, it was not difficult to sense the apprehension hidden below his calm surface. Si-Lon was present, but as silent as she had been the previous evening.

"Are you finished, Si-Lon?" Tai-Me whispered, barely an hour later.

"Yes, My Lord." Si-Lon murmured.

"Then perhaps you should see to the boy; we leave in little more than an hour, and I want no delays because of him." Tai-Me instructed, still keeping his voice low.

Si-Lon wiped a corner of her mouth with her napkin, nodded and rose gracefully, "As you wish, My Prince." She replied and stepped down off the dais.

The Prince's consort glided toward the doors which were opened for her by the liveried guards, she turned in the open doorway, curtsied and turned into the hallway out of view. Zak thought it interesting that she was not treated with the same deference as her husband; it made him wonder if it had always been that way. _"I do not believe so, Padawan." _Obi-Wan sent through their bond.

-------------

The Royal stables were abuzz with activity as grooms worked feverishly cleaning tack and rubbing the already sleek coated riding beasts to be used by the Royal party. In the adjoining stable, the guards assigned to escort the entourage were busy readying their own mounts. With so much going on, it was easy for Shen-Grel, dressed in his stolen purple livery, to slip in, remove one of the animals from a stall and join the rest of the guards. No one paid him much attention, having their own animals to tend to. He smiled as he ran a brush over the black coat of his animal; everything was falling into place.

-------------

Tai-Me pushed his plate away and stood up, prompting all heads to turn in his direction, "I thank you all for joining of this morning." He started, "The time has come for us to depart for the gathering, however; so I must take my leave of you."

There was silence in the hall now as the Prince Regent continued, "There will be vehicles available for any of you who wish to attend the Heir's public appearance; and, of course, any of you who choose to go will be exempt from your duties for the rest of the day."

This prompted a smattering of applause and the Prince smiled indulgently, "Now, our departure does not mean the end of your feasting. Eat your fill before you take your leave." He told them, prompting another round of applause.

He then stepped down to the floor and made his way to the doors; the diners standing hastily and bowing in his wake. The guards opening the doors for him as he swept out. When he was gone, Po-Ku climbed onto the platform, "If My Lord is finished, I will take you to the stables now." He said, addressing Obi-Wan while patently ignoring Zak.

"We are finished, My Lord." Obi-Wan answered as he rose from his seat; Zak following suit.

Po-Ku smiled, "Good, very good." He replied and then stepped off the dais and waited for them to join him.

The rest of those present, who had just seated themselves following Tai-Me's exit, rose again, bowing to Obi-Wan as he followed the Royal aide. Obi-Wan was glad to leave them all behind as the doors closed behind them.

The saddled mounts were waiting on the front lawn; large four-legged, hooved animals with thick necks ending in elongated heads, their large, expressive eyes situated high and a pair of tapered ears perched on top of their heads. A mane of coarse hair covered their necks and made up the tails which they swished almost continuously. There were a range of colors from deep, reddish brown to a dappled gray.

"These are equia." Po-Ku announced, "Have you ridden before?"

"No; however, we have ridden similar animals." Obi-Wan answered confidently.

"I see, I see. Well, equia can be spirited." Po-Ku told them, "Perhaps it would be best to have a handler accompany each of you."

Obi-Wan smiled, "That will not be necessary; I am sure we will manage."

"Po-Ku, what are you doing?" Tai-Me called as a groom helped him climb into the saddle of a golden brown-colored animal, "Get them mounted so we can go."

"Yes, My Prince." Po-Ku answered and then gestured toward the grooms holding the other animals.

Obi-Wan's assigned mount was cream in color and rubbed its muzzle against Obi-Wan's chest before standing quietly to allow him to mount. The dark, reddish brown equia led up to Zak side stepped several times and tossed its head as it rolled its eyes and snorted. Glancing at Po-Ku, Zak could not miss the amused smirk, but chose to ignore it as he reached out to touch the shoulder of the fractious animal. The equia rolled its eyes again and shied away, but Zak persisted, closing his eyes and reaching out through the Force to touch its mind. The animal rumbled deeply and then turned its head and rubbed Zak's shoulder. Zak patted the animal gently on the neck and put a foot in the stirrup to pull himself up. The animal danced a little again, until Zak laid a hand on its neck again. He glanced down just before Po-Ku masked his disappointment.

A few minutes later, Po-Ku himself was mounted and maneuvered his animal behind Tai-Me's. According to Tai-Me's instruction, Obi-Wan guided his to ride next to the Prince with Zak behind him. And behind them, Si-Lon, riding side-saddle with her long ivory-colored gown covering her legs and the rump of her white equia; riding at her side, with his tiny mount tethered to hers was Sjo-Me, also dressed in ivory. Ranged around them, mounted on black equia, were the purple liveried guards and trailing behind on foot were the grooms.

Throngs of citizens lined the street, all wanting to catch a glimpse of their Heir despite the threat of foul weather. Many cheered as they caught sight of them. Tai-Me waved at them, not knowing, perhaps not caring, whether they were cheering for him, or for the man riding next to him. It took nearly an hour to reach the central park where the official presentation would take place. When the entourage finally came to a halt, the grooms came to take control of the equia, leading them off as their riders dismounted. Surrounded by the guards, Obi-Wan and Zak followed Tai-Me up several steps to onto the stage.

As the guards arranged themselves around the stage, Tai-Me stepped up onto block and raised his hands. The sea of people slowly quieted as it became apparent the ceremony was about to begin, "Good citizens of Antigalia." Tai-Me began, and the crowd applauded.

Tai-Me raised his hand again, "As you know, we have recently learned that the son of our beloved Regent, Sho-Wan was not killed in the violent revolt over forty years ago." He continued, and the crowd applauded and cheered.

The Prince waited until the noise died down, "And now he has returned to Antigalia, to the people he left behind when his mother gave him to the Jedi for safe-keeping." He went on, resulting in a roar of approval.

Tai-Me raised his hands once more to quiet the crowd, "He has prepared a few words----" Before he could continue, there was a disruption in the crowd and the mood changed from one of expectation and exultation to panic and fear as a curl of smoke rose from several areas throughout the onlookers, "Dear God." He gasped.

Zak felt the panic and glanced sideways to meet Obi-Wan's eyes as they both drew their weapons. Something tugged at Zak's arm and he turned to find Tai-Me cowering at his feet, "Protect me, Jedi!" He pleaded.

"I don't think they're after you." Zak assured the Prince.

But Tai-Me only tightened his grip, "Please, don't let them kill me!"

"Let go, you're not the target, you fool." Zak insisted, pulling himself free just as he felt a stab of pain through the Force and then nothing.

He turned to where his master had been, expecting to see him lying on the wooden floor of the stage, but he was nowhere in sight. He scanned the platform, reaching out for Obi-Wan's Force signature, and was puzzled to still find nothing. Trusting the Force to guide him, he took several steps toward the back of the platform, but something struck him in the face, blurring his vision and sending him to his knees.

-------------

Anakin landed their ship outside the city, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. As he shut the ship's systems down, Ferri backed their speeder out of the cargo hold and was waiting, with their gear stowed when he stepped off the ship. He took two steps toward the waiting speeder before he dropped to his knees in obvious pain. Ferri leaped out, "Too late, we're too late." Anakin gasped.

* * *

**I know, I'm evil. I just couldn't help it. I will try not to keep you all in suspense too long!**

**And don't forget to leave your review! **


	11. Ferri's Unique Point of View

**My sincerest, deepest apologies to all of you, my dear readers for leaving you hanging for so long. If you read my announcement you know the troubles I had with my computer, and then, of course, I had to get back into the groove again, and try to remember just where I was going when my poor old computer took a nose dive. In any case, I hope I at least made up for some of the wait time by making this chapter a bit longer than usual. First, let me thank those who read and reviewed chapter 9 - Gwenneth, MoAngel, JediDaughter1, ObiBettina7, Star Wars for Life, JediKnight13, JediAngel001, a new reviewer-JediXMasterXAhsoka, starwarsforever, and last but most definitely not least, DigitalDreamn. I hope most of you, at least, haven't decided to bail out, although I certainly couldn't blame you if you did.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Ferri's Unique Point of View

Ferri pushed the speeder to its limits, allowing the Force to guide him as he raced through the nearly deserted streets. He glanced momentarily at Anakin in the seat next to him, white-faced and silent, apparently trusting Ferri to take them to the right place. They had barely spoken since Anakin's near-collapse and his unsuccessful attempt to connect with Obi-Wan. Ferri knew he had also tried to reach Obi-Wan's apprentice, but sensed nothing beyond confusion and disorientation. What that meant for Zak, Ferri did not know. The going became more difficult, the once-deserted streets were becoming more and more congested with clearly shell-shocked Antigalians moving in the opposite direction, and all of them emoting a sense of barely controlled fear. Not wanting the crowd to slow them down, Ferri steered the speeder upward and raced on into the open space of the city's central park.

The scene before them almost made Ferri falter. Purple-clad guards, mounted on large riding beasts plunged amidst the remaining citizens. But far from calming the panic, the prancing animals only worsened the already chaotic situation; and Ferri found himself torn between continuing on to the platform where they both knew Obi-Wan had run into trouble, or attempting to prevent at least some of the people from being trampled by the guard's overly excited mounts. In the end, Anakin made the choice for them as he leaped out of the speeder reaching for a child crouching in terror before one of the wild-eyed beasts. Holding the youngling close, he scanned the area, his eyes finally finding what he had been searching for; a woman hurried forward, arms outstretched, "Li-ta!" She exclaimed and the child immediately turned and reached out.

Anakin relinquished the girl to her apparent mother, "How can I thank you? I lost track of her in the panic." She explained, hugging the youngling tightly.

Anakin caressed the little girl's head, "I have younglings of my own." He replied, "What happened here?"

"I...I'm not sure. Prince Tai-Me was speaking, and we were waiting to hear the Heir, then there was smoke and people began to panic...." She said.

"Did someone attack the platform?" Ferri asked.

The woman turned to him and then back to Anakin, "You're Jedi, like him. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're his friends." Anakin told her.

"Oh....well, I don't know what happened after that. I mean, I was just wanted to get away...and then we lost Li-ta...and then the Royal guard started scattering everyone." The woman said, "I still don't understand why you are here."

"It's difficult to explain." Anakin answered, "We..."

One of the mounted guards pointed a riding crop at them, "You aren't from here; are you the ones who caused this?" He demanded.

"No." Anakin answered evenly, taking hold of the crop with his prosthetic hand, "We are Jedi, and we came hoping to try and prevent something like this from happening."

"Jedi? Like Lord Kenobi?" The guard questioned, "Well, you came too late."

"Yeah, we figured that out. Do you know what happened up there." Anakin asked, nodding toward the platform.

"Nothing that I'm aware of. I was assigned crowd control, and that's where the trouble was." The guard replied.

"Control? You call this control? You've made things worse." Ferri interjected.

The guard glared angrily, "We were doing the best we could while trying to figure out who started the trouble." He retorted.

"This little one was nearly trampled; surely you don't think she...." Ferri started as Anakin held up his free hand.

"We are not here to question your security practices." He said, "But your Lord Kenobi is a Jedi, and our friend, and we are concerned for his life, as well as his apprentice's."

"I'm sure he's fine; I told you, the trouble was in the crowd not...." The guard insisted.

"The trouble in the crowd was just a diversion." Anakin cut him off.

"Really? How would you know that?" The guard asked sceptically.

"Because he is a Jedi." The woman broke in.

The guard turned to look at her, "I would think you would wish to take the child out of harm's way." He said.

"My child would not be here if not for these Jedi. She would have been crushed beneath that beast's hooves." The woman retorted, "I would think the Royal guard would have been trying to bring an end to the panic instead of adding to it."

The guard jerked the riding crop away from Anakin and pointed it at the woman, "You would be wise not to criticize, Madam." He warned.

The woman smiled coldly, "Of course; forgive my impertinence." She replied and then looked at Anakin, "Thank you for coming to our assistance." She then turned and walked away.

Anakin and Ferri exchanged glances, "Dissident. There's too many of them these days." The guard grumbled, "I hope you will not judge all of Antigalia based on the likes of her."

"I think we're capable of making our own judgments, thank you. But maybe you would have more success in restoring order if you were on foot." Anakin answered and then turned to a smirking Ferri before the guard could respond, "I don't think there's anything more for us to do here, Padawan."

Ferri did not disagree with him as they both hopped back into the speeder and headed for the platform, leaving the guard to stare after them in shock and confusion.

------------------

Zak recovered slowly, cradling his head in his hands, kneeling on the hard floor of the platform. His head felt as if it would explode, and so he dared not to move - fearing complete loss of consciousness - as he focused to release the pain into the Force, pushing away his impatience to discover what had become of his master. For a moment after he was struck, he thought he had sensed Obi-Wan again, but it had all happened so quickly, that he may have imagined it. After a few minutes, his head began to clear enough for him to become aware enough to hear Tai-Me berating his guards, the panicked sobbing of Tai-Me's son and the soothing murmurs of the boy's mother. He dared to raise his head carefully and spied Si-Lon with her arms wrapped tightly around her dark-haired son, rocking back and forth, trying to calm the terrified child. Tai-Me ignored them both as he continued to reprimand his guards for apparently allowing the disruption that had interrupted his speech. He failed to notice the disappearance of his honored guest , and only turned his attention to Zak when the young Jedi started to drag himself to his feet, "You called me an idiot." He stated, pointing a finger at him, "I will have you flogged for that."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tai-Me turned toward the voice to find himself looking up at a tall man with dark blond, shoulder-length hair, "And who are _you_ to be giving _me_ orders?" He demanded.

"Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker." Answered a younger man, similarly dressed with short cropped hair, but for the long braid extending from behind his right ear.

"Really? Another Jedi? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Tai-Me inquired.

"Where is Master Kenobi?" Anakin asked.

"What?"

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Where is he?"

"Oh...I..have no idea where he went." Tai-Me answered flippantly, "Probably hiding somewhere."

Anakin regarded him with disgust, "He would never hide." He replied.

Ferri reached down to help Zak to his feet and then gripped his arm tightly when Zak swayed on his feet. Anakin winched and put a hand to the bloody gash on Zak's right cheek, "Who did this?" He questioned.

"I don't know; whoever it was blindsided me." Zak answered, flinching slightly as Anakin probed the injury.

"Who was up here with you?" Anakin asked.

"The Prince Regent, his wife and son and the guards." Zak replied.

"Then it must have been one of the guards." Ferri concluded, "Or the Prince Regent."

"No, it wasn't him; he was cowering on the floor." Zak countered, accepting the gauze pad Ferri held out to him and pressing it carefully to his injury.

"Tell us what happened, Zak." Anakin prompted.

"There was a disruption in the crowd, it started a panic; we both drew our weapons, but I was distracted by the prince, who thought he was going to be attacked. It couldn't have been more than a minute, I felt his pain through the Force but when I turned back to where he was, he was gone. I felt I should go toward the rear of the platform, and that's when I was decked." Zak told them.

Anakin pulled his comlink from his belt, "The Council should be informed." He decided.

Zak put a hand on his arm, "I don't think he's dead, Master Anakin; our bond is silent, but I didn't feel it break." He added.

"You may be right." Anakin concurred, "But the Council should still know what has happened."

With a sigh of resignation, Zak nodded, and Anakin clicked the comlink, bringing up the image of the spiritual leader of the Jedi Order, _"What news have you, Anakin?"_ Yoda asked.

"Not good, Master; we arrived too late." Anakin answered.

Yoda frowned, _"Gone, then, he is."_ He sighed, shaking his head.

"Disappeared, yes; but his bond with Zak is still intact." Anakin countered.

"_Hmm....believe he still lives, then, do you?"_ Yoda questioned.

"Yes, Master, I think so." Anakin replied, "But I cannot connect with him, and his bond with Zak has gone silent."

Again the venerable master sighed, and ran a hand over his head, _"Then badly injured he must be. Find him quickly you must, before time, for him runs out."_ He advised, _"Send help, shall we, hmm?"_

Anakin glanced at Zak who shook his head, "Not a good idea. The political situation is too volatile." He advised.

With a nod and a sigh, Anakin turned his attention back to Yoda, "We'll look first, if we haven't found him by the end of the day, then we'll send for help." He said.

"_Keep us advised, Anakin." _Yoda instructed, _"May the Force be with you."_

"Thank you, Master. I will contact you one way or the other in a few hours." Anakin replied.

Yoda's image shimmered and then faded and Anakin return the comlink to his belt.

------------------

While Anakin was consulting with the old Jedi Master, Ferri decided to put his own unique talent to use. Closing his eyes, he reached out, letting his mind drift back, hoping to find some remnant of the past that would give them a clue to what had happened to Obi-Wan. Maturity had honed his particular gift and he was quickly able place himself in time frame he sought. In his mind's eye, he saw the Prince Regent standing on the block addressing the crowd; he could even sense the anticipation of the crowd waiting to hear the Heir to the throne speak. Just as Zak had described, the panic in the crowd started as isolated pockets apparently caused by smoke bombs, or something like it, and quickly spread with the smoke.

Ferri allowed himself to be carried along as the events surrouding Obi-Wan's disappearance unfolded.

"_Dear god." _Ferri murmured, echoing Tai-Me's words_, "Protect me, Jedi."_

But Ferri already knew this having heard it already from Zak, and he willed himself to move away to look at the incident from another point of view. _He draws his weapon and then exchanges looks with his apprentice._ Yes, this was what he had been searching for. _Zak's attention is drawn by Tai-Me's pleas, but he is not concerned. He senses one of the guards behind him as he takes a step forward, toward Si-Lon, crouched on the platform floor, her arms enfolding her son. Before he can take another step, he feels a hand grip his shoulder, but he does not turn, "I do not wish to harm her." He says._

"_Oh, we don't care about _her_." Comes the answer; Obi-Wan recognizes the voice and turns towards it and then moves away from the defenseless consort, toward the rear of the platform._

"_So, the threat is from within." Obi-Wan replies, taking a defensive stance._

"_Partly." _And the name came to Ferri, even though he has never met him.

"_I cannot say I am surprised." Ob-Wan answers, taking another step away from the woman and the boy, even though he senses greater danger in that direction._

"_We meet at last, brother." Another voice interjects, and Obi-Wan can sense the malice beneath the amiable greeting._

_Obi-Wan turns, still holding his weapon before him, but his opponent is fast, and rakes the back of Obi-Wan's right hand with his weapon. Obi-Wan is quick to recover, but not quick enough, and his opponent smiles as he strikes, his serrated long-knife finding its mark. Obi-Wan staggers back, his weapon dropping to the floor, and looks down to see a blossom of scarlet growing on the front of his tunic. He puts his injured hand to his chest, staggers back a little further as his attacker comes at him again. And then he is falling....._

"FERRI!" The sound of his name was enough to bring him back, but only Anakin's quick reflexes saved him from a bad fall.

"He fell here." Ferri said as Anakin pulled him further away from the edge.

Zak spied his master's fallen weapon, picked it up and clipped it next to his own and then joined the other two who were scanning the area below.

It was at least a twenty meter drop to the duracreet surface below, but it was with a mixture of disappointment and relief that they did not see Obi-Wan's body not sprawled there.

Ferri sighed, "Well, this can't be good; I'm sure he couldn't have walked away, he was already hurt before he went over the edge." He added.

"Well, we'd better get down there and take a look." Anakin said, gathering the Force around him as he stepped off, landing in a crouch at the foot of the platform; his move quickly duplicated by the two younger Jedi.

"Then he _was_ attacked up there." Zak deduced as he landed.

"Yeah, there were two of them. One of them he knew, but it was the other one who attacked him." Ferri told them, "He dressed as a guard, but I don't think he really was....at least I don't think Master Kenobi thought he was."

"What gave you that impression, Padawan?" Anakin wondered.

"Well, he just didn't act like a guard, and...well, he called Master Kenobi 'brother'." Ferri answered.

"Brother? Are you sure that's what he said?" Zak questioned.

"Positive. He said 'We meet at last, brother.', that part was very clear." Ferri replied.

"Would you recognize this man if you saw him again?" Anakin asked.

"Absolutely."

"Well, we'll have to ask the Regent if he'll let us inspect his garrison." Anakin decided, "What about the other one, the one you said Obi-Wan knew?"

"Oh, I can do even better there; not only do I know what he looks like, I know his name." Ferri said with smile, "Zeelo; that was name that came to Master Kenobi."

"Xi-Lo?!" Zak exclaimed.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Was Ferri's somewhat sarcastic remark, "I take it you know him?"

"We've met, yeah. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that he's mixed up in all this." Zak replied and then bent down, "Blood, he must have lain here."

Anakin squatted down next to him, putting a finger to the small pool of coagulating blood, "And not too long ago." He added.

Ferri reached down and touched the ground, reaching out as he did so, searching for another echo from the recent past, "He was conscious when he landed, but only for a few seconds. There were men waiting here." He started, and then looked up, "His attacker is looking down here. The men are his."

"Force!" Anakin gasped, though Ferri appeared not hear.

"He landed on his side, but they rolled him over onto his back. His hands were bound; his arm was broken when he fell." Ferri continued.

"Is he in pain, Ferri?" Zak asked.

"No, he feels nothing; but the men could feel the bone grate against itself." Ferri answered and then started to go underneath the platform, "They dragged him this way."

Anakin and Zak followed as Ferri continued his narration, "There was a speeder waiting back here somewhere. Oh....there were others here, I don't think they were together. No, they couldn't have been, because they fought. Master Kenobi was dropped here - " he stopped and knelt down, "while they fought."

Joining him, the other two Jedi could see another smear of blood, and Ferri continued, "The bodies were moved over there." Ferri pointed to where a pair of feet were visible behind the support pillars, "Master Kenobi's hands were freed, someone brought a litter."

While Ferri continued, Anakin turned his attention briefly to the partially hidden bodies, "There are four of them here; it's too bad their all dead." He said.

"They carried Master Kenobi over here and....blast it, there was another speeder waiting. I don't have any way of knowing where it went." Ferri finished.

"Well, at least we know he isn't dead." Anakin conceded and then nudged one of the bodies, "I suppose we had better let the authorities know about these, though."

"But where is he now?" Zak asked, leaning dejectedly against one of the platform's pillars.

"I don't know, Zak; I'm sorry." Ferri answered, "But I'm fairly certain he's not their prisoner; they were very careful with him."

"Alright, let's report what we found to whoever's in charge, and then we'll think about what to do next." Anakin instructed, "Who is this Xi-Lo, Zak?"

"One of the Prince Regents' aides. He was assigned to follow me when we first arrived." Zak said and then sighed, "I guess in a way, it's my fault he decided to betray us."

"How?" Ferri asked.

"He was punished because of something I did." Zak replied and then filled them in on the incident.

"This was too well planned for it to have been a spur of the moment thing, Zak; what happened to him may have done nothing more than confirm a decision he made before you even got here." Anakin assured him.

"Maybe you're right." Zak conceded.

The Prince and his entourage were already gathering for the trip back to the Royal Residence. Having decided it too dangerous to return on equia-back, armored vehicles had been ordered in; the mounted guard had already departed with the Royal mounts, and been replaced by a vehicle escort of well-armed Royal troops. Upon spotting the Jedi, the Prince, (after sending is wife and son off in one heavily guarded vehicle) surrounded by guards, met them halfway, "You have my sincerest of apologies, Master Jedi." He said, "The Royal Consort can bear witness to the unfortunate event. I have already ordered an honor guard to escort the Heir's remains back to the Residence until his internment."

"With all due respect, My Lord, he isn't dead." Zak informed him.

Tai-Me smiled indulgently, "My Lady, Si-Lon, saw him wounded, watched him fall; surely you cannot believe he could have survived." He countered.

"Well, he did." Ferri answered, simply.

"Then he must be dire need of medical attention; where is he? And I will see that his needs are met." Tai-Me replied.

"He's been carried off." Zak said.

"Carried off? I see. His body has been stolen; that does not mean he survived." Tai-Me argued.

"Oh, he survived alright. Whoever attacked him had men waiting down below; they tied his hands behind his back before they dragged him under the platform. If he was already dead why would they need to tie him up?" Anakin questioned.

Tai-Me laughed, "And what witness have you found who has made that claim, Master Jedi?" He asked.

"That would be me." Ferri answered.

"Let me see; you arrived, when? After the incident, if I am not mistaken, yes? How is it that you managed to see something that occurred when you were not here yet?" Tai-Me wondered.

"He's post-cognitive. Give him time, and he can tell you what you had for your morning meal." Anakin replied.

"Ah, I see, I see. Alright; let us say I believe you have this talent. Why, then are you still here instead of tracking down his abductors, hmm?" Tai-Me asked.

"Well, it seems they ran into a little resistance; they were killed and a second group carried Master Kenobi off. And they seemed to be helping him, so we thought we should let you know that there are four dead bodies under there." Anakin answered.

The smile disappeared from the Prince's face, "Po-Ku, take several men, and bring these bodies out. Whoever they were, they were taking their orders from the one who attacked the Heir; we must see who our enemies are." He ordered.

Po-Ku bowed low and did as he was ordered.

"There's something else you should know, My Lord." Zak said when Po-Ku had gone, "Xi-Lo was working with my master's attacker."

"Xi-Lo? No, you must be mistaken; I refuse to believe such nonsense." Tai-Me retorted dismissively.

"If the Royal Consort witnessed Master Kenobi's attack, then she must have seen him." Ferri interjected.

"She cannot remember faces clearly; she was much distressed, and concerned for _our_ heir." Tai-Me answered quickly.

"My Lord Prince is a good judge of character. Perhaps if we question Xi-Lo, your Lordship could tell if he is lying or not." Zak suggested.

Tai-Me looked thoughtful for a moment, "Very well, I relish the opportunity to prove you wrong." He decided and then turned to the nearest guard with the order to locate Xi-Lo.

Po-Ku and his guards returned, dragging the bodies of Obi-Wan's would-be kidnappers, "Rebels, Sire." He announced.

The Prince looked down at them in disgust, "Rebel scum. Have them stripped completely and hung from the rafters here as a warning to anyone else who dares oppose me." He instructed, "And post their crimes, Po-Ku; I want everyone to know who was responsible for the Heir's assassination."

"It will be done as you command." Po-Ku assured him.

Minutes later the guard sent to retrieve Xi-Lo returned with him. He did not appear at all nervous until he spied Zak standing with the Prince, at which time he turned and started to run, "Hey!" The guard yelled, alerting the others, who took flight after the fleeing Antigalian.

It was Zak who brought him down, with a flying tackle and then held his struggling captive down until Anakin and Ferri took charge of him. He was dragged, still struggling back to where the Prince waited, "Why were you running, Xi-Lo?" He asked solicitously.

"I...My Lord, I...I feared this one -" Xi-Lo jutted his chin toward Zak, "would tell lies on me and I did not wish to be punished again."

"And you thought I would believe this off-worlder over one of my loyal subjects?" Tai-Me questioned.

"I...well, no, My Lord." Xi-Lo murmured, eyes, now downcast.

"No? Then again, I must ask you why you were running." Tai-Me pressed, "Because I am beginning to believe you have something to hide from me."

"I know nothing of the attack on the Heir." Xi-Lo blurted out.

"Attack? I said nothing of any attack, Xi-Lo." Tai-Me, "If you knew of such an attack, why would you not report it to me immediately? We may have been able to catch the one responsible."

"I...." Xi-Lo began, slumping between the two Jedi.

Tai-Me sighed and shook his head, "Have you no reason for keeping this information from me?" He asked.

Swallowing hard, Xi-Lo straightened and raised his eyes to stare back at the Regent, "If the Heir is dead, then I am glad; I have nothing else to say." He answered.

Again the Prince sighed and then turned to Zak, "Again, you have my apologies; my faith in this case was poorly placed." He admitted, and then looked back at Xi-Lo, "Whom do you serve now, Xi-Lo? Who commands your loyalty? That crazy old woman? Or Shen-Grel?" He demanded.

Xi-Lo only smiled at him, "Oh, you will tell me before you die, Xi-Lo." Tai-Me promised, "Guards."

Two guards answered the call and took charge of the traitor, "Have him stripped and drawn." The Prince instructed.

"Drawn? Force, no one deserves that." Zak interjected, "Surely there is some other...."

"Do not meddle in affairs that do not concern you, young Jedi." Tai-Me answered as two more guards joined the first pair, "See that the Jedi do not interfere."

With a nod, several more guards formed a perimeter around the three, who could only watch helplessly as Xi-Lo was stripped to the waist and forced to the ground, "My Lord Prince, what are you doing?" Po-Ku asked, looking down at the younger man pinned to the ground by four guards.

"Executing a traitor." Tai-Me answered coldly.

"Traitor? No, surely not Xi-Lo." Po-Ku protested.

From the ground the prisoner laughed, "Don't tell me you haven't thought of doing just what I did; you were just too cowardly to carry it out." He retorted.

"I beg you My Lord; do not do _this_." Po-Ku entreated.

"Listen to him. This is wrong." Ferri added.

"Banishment, My Prince, please, have mercy." Po-Ku begged, "He is my son, Please!"

"There is nothing else to be done. We cannot have dissension; you know that as well as I." Tai-Me told him, "If this were my son, I would be forced to do same."

The Royal aide sighed, nodded and turned away as another man knelt down next to the prostrate Xi-Lo, knife in hand.

It was not the knowledge that Po-Ku was Xi-Lo's father that shocked the Jedi, but that Po-Ku would stand by and allow his own son to so brutally executed.

The deed itself was done with surgical precision within minutes; Xi-Lo's brave front faded as the knife slit him open, begging for mercy and struggling beneath his captors while the man laid his knife aside and slipped his hand into Xi-Lo's warm midsection. In the end, Tai-Me got his name. Xi-Lo was then pulled to his feet and hung by his wrists amidst Shen-Grel's dead men; the rest of his clothes were then stripped off, and the sign Po-Ku had made proclaiming their crimes was hung around his neck. Po-Ku wept at the sight of his mutilated son. A contingent of men was left behind to guard against anyone attempting to help the dying traitor or remove any of the bodies. Knowing there was nothing they could do, Anakin led the two apprentices to his speeder and they followed the Royal party back to the Residence. Xi-Lo's agonized cries continued throughout the rest of the day, begging the guards to cut him down, or at least end his pain. But the guards bore no sympathy for him; they had been hoping for change under the leadership of the Heir. And that hope had been dashed by Xi-Lo's betrayal.

The executioner had done his work well. Xi-Lo lasted long into the night and took his last breath several before dawn the following day.

------------------

Shen-Grel watched from a safe distance. It pained him to see his protege's untimely demise, but there was nothing to do for it. He certainly could not lead an attack on the Royal Guard, that would be political suicide. It was bad enough that Kenobi had somehow managed to escape; although he could only blame the ineptitude of his own men. Yet, seeing them strung up like some macabre decoration was unsettling. His big plan had failed, he had lost four men and his Royal spy, and by some twist of fate, his quarry had eluded him. Perhaps the Heir was dead...but Shen-Grel thought he saw him move, just a little, after he had landed. And then someone had killed his men and helped him get away. And now the appearance of two more Jedi had thrown more trouble into the mix. The whole situation was slipping out of control. He would have to go hunting for Kenobi; get Kenobi, and then perhaps everything else would fall into place. But tomorrow would be soon enough; after he had rested. Then he would be sharper, more on his game. Yes, tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, so I guess you've figured out a certain somebody isn't dead. (I could never kill off my favorite character!) You should find out what's happened to him in the next chapter - at least I think so - sometimes my characters have other ideas, and I always let them run whatever way they want to go. Anyway, again, I'm sorry I've kept you waiting so long after that evil cliffie. It certainly wasn't my intention. **

**In any case, I hope I've somewhat vindicated myself. Don't forget to leave your review! Next chapter will certainly not be a month coming! **

**TamsynDell**


	12. In the Arms of the Resistance

**I had planned on finishing and posting this chapter much sooner, but with the holidays, it was hard to find the time to sit down to write. Thank you once more for being so patient and for your continued loyality; it means a so much to me. Thanks this time for those who reviewed the last chapter: Gwenneth, a new reviewer - XRandom NemesisX, Obi-Bettina7, JediAngel001, starwarsforever, JediDaughter1, Star Wars for Life, Jedi Hsoj, JediKnight13 and Padme1958. I am always humbled by, and grateful for, your consistant support and encouragement. In any case, here is chapter 11 - your somewhat belated Christmas present.**

**I hope you enjoy it....and don't forget to leave a review! **

* * *

Chapter 11 – In the Arms of the Resistance

The Prince was nothing if not a gracious host, seeing to it that Anakin and Ferri were given a suite very near the one assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak. A physician was sent up to tend Zak injury and the old servant even offered to look after Anakin and Ferri as well, hobbling back and forth between the two apartments periodically. No one saw Po-Ku for the rest of the day, and Pi-Tong intimated that the Royal aide was secluded with his wife, the pair apparently seeking solace in the company of one another. Likewise, Si-Lon and Sjo-Me were recovering from the traumatic events in the privacy of their apartments. As for Tai-Me, he seemed to have lost some of his arrogance and cold self-satisfaction. When Anakin ventured out of his shared suite to find an unshielded area in order to report to the Council, he found the Prince Regent slumped in a window seat overlooking the inner courtyard. The Prince did not immediately rouse from his solitary revelry, and Anakin, not wishing to disturb him, started to retrace his steps, "I am not a monster, you know." The Prince stated suddenly, "You can see this, can you not."

Anakin hesitated; it had taken him a long time to learn the diplomacy that seemed to come so easily to his former master, "It is not my place to judge you, My Lord." He answered.

The Prince smiled, "The Heir's young student answered as such just yesterday. It is a very safe answer." He replied, "And yet, your opinion of me is very clear. Is it because of Xi-Lo's execution?"

Running his hand through his hair, Anakin sighed, "Look, what I think of you doesn't matter. I'm only here to help my friend, that's all." He said.

"He was planning to take my throne; did you know that?" Tai-Me continued.

"I find that hard to believe." Anakin countered.

"Why? Do you think it impossible for a Jedi to be seduced by a chance for such power?" Tai-Me questioned.

"None of the Jedi I know would be; especially not Obi-Wan Kenobi." Anakin answered.

"Perhaps you did not know him as well as you thought." The Prince suggested.

"Really? I've had more than twenty years to get to know him; how long have you known him?" Anakin queried.

The Prince turned away from him, "What does it matter now? Perhaps it would be best not to sully his memory." He said.

"I told you before, he isn't dead." Anakin replied.

"Oh, yes, of course." Tai-Me retorted.

Anakin pushed his growing annoyance down, "I will not disturb you any longer; I was only looking for a clear area to contact my Council to update them on the situation here." He said.

Tai-Me nodded without answering.

Anakin lingered a bit longer, "I would like to request your help to search the city, since we are strangers here." He added.

"Whatever you wish; I will tell Po-Ku to give you anything you need." He replied with a wave of his hand, "Anything to hasten your departure."

"Thank you." Anakin responded through a tightly clenched jaw, then bowed and retreated the way he had come.

--------------

Their intelligence had warned them there would be trouble from Shen-Grel's rebel forces at the Heir's first public appearance. They were easily spotted lurking under the platform, apparently waiting for something. Just what, became apparent when the Heir crashed to the ground. Shen-Grel's men moved in on him quickly, but the resistance was prepared and easily overwhelmed the rebel leader's forces. A quick check revealed that not all the Heir's injuries were caused by the fall; he had been attacked on the platform, and was either pushed or fell to the duracreet below. Since it was clear there had been no assault led onto the platform, they could only conclude that the attack came from within the Royal ranks. Perhaps the best course would have been to deliver the injured regent heir to the nearest medical facility, however, they had no way of knowing whether the attack was ordered by the Prince himself; and since all such institutions were run and supervised by governmental authorities, it could very well lead to certain death for all of them. And so, they realized the only way to protect the Heir was to take him into hiding within the resistance, and hope that their resources would be enough to treat his injuries. Once the rebels were finished off, he was carefully placed on a litter and loaded onto their one speeder. Three of them went with the speeder, the rest scattered, and would make their own way to their underground headquarters. While one guided the speeder swiftly through the back streets toward their destination, and another held the litter steady, the third worked to staunch the flow of blood from the knife wound. The driver did not hesitate as he swerved the craft through an open loading bay door where several others waited. As soon as the speeder came to a halt he leapt out, turning to help his comrade ease the litter off while the third continued to put pressure on the bleeding wound, "What happened?" One of the waiters asked, "Who was injured?"

"None of us; it's the Heir." The driver answered.

"And so you abducted him?" Another voice deduced.

"He isn't a prisoner, and we had little choice." The third new arrival countered.

"Really? Do you not think taking him to the medical center would have been a better choice?" The second questioned.

"No, that could very well have been the death of him." The second new arrival replied.

"I doubt Li-Na will agree with you." Someone else retorted.

"You weren't there; he was attacked by the Prince's own people." The driver argued, "And while we continue to debate the wisdom of bringing him here, his condition deteriorates."

There was a tapping sound and the crowd parted for a wizened old woman with thick white hair bound into a bun, who hobbled with the aid of a stick toward them, "What have you done now, Tera-Khai?" She asked, pointing an arthritic finger at him.

The driver bowed to the woman, "There was trouble, just as you said there would be, Li-Na; the Heir was attacked and Shen-Grel's men attempted to take him." He explained.

The old woman raised an eyebrow, moving closer to the litter, and then gasping as she reached out to touch the pale face, "Sweet Lord, I never thought I would live long enough to look on this face again." She murmured.

"He is badly injured, and needs treatment, Li-Na." The one who still remained with his hand over the bleeding wound.

Li-Na did not take her eyes from the still figure lying on the litter, "Yes, I can see, Col-Fre." She said, "Bring him quickly; and then you will explain why you chose to bring him here where our resources are limited rather than the medical center where his needs could more readily have been met."

Tera-Khai and Col-Fre carried the litter into one of the narrower corridors leading away from the loading bay, Li-Na, hobbling along behind them. What functioned as the medical facility was empty when they arrived, but as they laid their burden on one of the tables, another man entered from another corridor, "What have we here?" He asked as he approached, looking down at the unconscious man, "Not one of ours; who is he?"

"He is the Heir, Ali-She." Li-Na answered.

"The....what is he doing here?" Ali-She questioned.

"I have been told there was no other choice." Li-Na replied, "Why has not been fully explained as of yet; however, given his condition, perhaps such explanations should wait until you have begun your work."

"Yes...yes, of course." Ali-She responded, already beginning a cursory examination, "Well, the knife wound is obvious, although it would be helpful to know what the weapon actually looked like."

"We did not see the actual attack." Tera-Khai said.

Ali-She nodded, "What exactly did you see then?" He asked.

"He fell from the Royal platform onto the duracreet foundation." Col-Fre revealed.

Shaking his head, Ali-She sighed, "Then he could have injuries I am not equipped to diagnose, let alone treat. Why was he not taken to the medical center?"

"Do what you can for him for now, Ali-She. I will listen to what these two have to say, and decide what is best to be done." Li-Na instructed.

"As you wish, Li-Na." Ali-She conceded, turning once more to the two men, "How did he land?"

"One his right side." Col-Fre answered.

"Was he conscious when he landed?"

"We weren't close enough to know for sure; if he was conscious at all, it could not have been for more than a minute, maybe two." Tera-Khai said, "He landed hard, though."

"Very well." Ali-She replied, "I will do what I can."

--------------

Zak was restless. He did not like not knowing what had become of his master, and he was eager to begin searching the city for him. Pi-Tong seemed to be in constant attendance, and that only added to Zak's impatience. Ferri had come and gone several times, and Zak had to admit he had been short with him when Ferri had done nothing except try to be a good friend. Zak wondered if the reason for his attitude toward Ferri might be because he blamed him for not being able to track his master's location beyond the park. He knew it wasn't Ferri's fault, and had just made up his mind to go down the corridor and apologize when both he and Anakin made an appearance. Pi-Tong hovered, perhaps waiting to be of some assistance, perhaps to listen to their discussion; but if he had hoped to hear anything, he was disappointed – Anakin led the two apprentices into one of the inner rooms and closed the door. Seemingly unperturbed, Pi-Tong slipped out of the suite and headed down the corridor towards the quarters reserved for the Prince Regent's higher officials.

Once the door had been closed, and Anakin decided the old servant was out of earshot, he turned to the two younger Jedi, "Well, considering the political situation here, I advised the Council to hold off a little longer before sending anyone else here." He said.

Zak nodded in understanding, "Is the Prince going to give us some help?" He asked.

"Yes, even though he still thinks Obi-Wan is dead." Anakin answered, "Have you felt anything of him?"

"No, not yet." Zak said, "But at least our bond hasn't been severed."

"That means there's still hope." Ferri interjected, "When can we start the search?"

"Well, it's going to take some time to coordinate the search parties." Anakin replied and then sighed, "As much as I hate to do it, I think maybe it would be best if we split up and each lead a group. We can cover more ground that way."

"That's fine with me." Zak agreed quickly, "If we hurry, we might still be able to start before it gets dark."

"My thoughts exactly." Anakin concurred, "Tai-Me has already assigned several of his men to us, and they should be assembled down in the front hall."

"What are we waiting for then." Ferri put in.

Anakin could not help but smile, "Nothing, I guess." He replied.

When they left the privacy of the inner room, Pi-Tong was gone.

--------------

Pi-Tong _was _disappointed that he was not able to learn anything further. He had already guessed that Anakin and his apprentice had come to assist the Heir. Although what that assistance may have been, Pi-Tong did not know; he thought perhaps they had come to help him wrest the throne from Tai-Me. The old servant had served the leaders of Antigalia for nearly seventy years; the Heir's grandfather and his father; the tyrant, Quell, and now the Prince Regent, Tai-Me. In all those years, he had maintained the outward appearance of neutrality; it had never been easy, however, this facade had saved him and his family from the persecutions issued to many who had remained loyal to the Kenobi line after Quell usurped the Throne. That is not to say that Pi-Tong had not done his part for the resistance, he had provided much of the intelligence that had finally brought about Quell's fall. Tai-Me's rise to Prince Regent had initially been welcomed by those who fought under him to defeat Quell and his off-world forces; but his actions once he had attained that coveted position, had left most of his former allies wondering if Tai-Me was just as much a tyrant as Quell had been. The earlier humiliating, brutal execution of Xi-Lo recalled the persecutions Antigalia had been subjected to under Quell. As he made his way to the Royal suites, he was not even sure of the Prince's aide was ready to see him; however, perhaps his son's fate had finally opened Po-Ku's eyes to Tai-Me's increasing depravity. If the Heir had, in fact, survived the assassination, as his fellow Jedi believed, his survival must be assured; he was the best hope for finally restoring the just and fair-handed rule they had enjoyed under his father, and his father's father. And if the Heir was to take the Throne, Po-Ku could be a valuable ally, not only in discouraging Tai-Me's reluctance to step down, but also against the growing power of the Shen-Grel.

--------------

Ali-She was drying his hands on a clean towel when Li-Na returned to the infirmary. He turned to regard her as she leaned heavily on her stick, "What is your decision then, Li-Na?" He asked.

The old woman sighed heavily, "From what I have heard from Tera-Khai and Col-Fre, it is a distinct possibility that Tai-Me was behind the attempt on the Heir's life. In which case, admittance to the medical center here would result in his death." She announced, "I do not believe we have a choice but for him to remain here until he is able to defend himself."

The physician shook his head, and Li-Na cocked her head, "I know that look, Ali; do you doubt your abilities?" She questioned.

"I have confidence in my abilities. It is the lack of medical equipment that I have less faith in." Ali-She corrected, "He is very gravely injured. He may have internal injuries that can only be detected by a detailed medical scan. And I cannot tell how severe his head injury is without that scan. I can only treat what I see, Li-Na."

For a moment, Li-Na was silent, "And what is his condition now?" She asked.

"Stable, I believe." Ali-She answered, "He is being infused with plasma to replace the blood he lost and medication to counter infection, and the knife wound is no longer bleeding. He has another knife wound on his right hand, and his right arm was broken in the fall; it was a simple break and easily set and splinted. There is some swelling in his right knee as well, it could be a tendon injury, or something with the kneecap; until the swelling goes down, or it is scanned, I won't know for certain. He is still unconscious, though; and I have no way of knowing if it is related to the blood loss, the head injury, or some hidden injury I have not been able to find."

Li-Na contemplated this for a moment or two before answering, "Perhaps there is a way for you to get your scan; I will think on it." She replied, "May I sit with him for a little while?"

"You need not ask, Li-Na." Ali-She answered, moving to one side so that she could pass.

Li-Na hobbled forward, pausing on seeing the empty table where the Heir had been placed, and then spotting him lying in a bed at the far end of the room. Ali-She followed, carrying a chair which he set down at the side of the bed. Li-Na grunted as she lowered herself into the chair. The Heir did not seem as pale as he had been when she had first seen him. His splinted right arm was folded over his bandaged chest and the left lay at his side, secured to a board to keep the needle in his arm in place. A dark bruise on the right side of his face marked the place where his head had impacted with the ground, as did the bruising on his right shoulder. Li-Na imagined the rest of his right side was similarly bruised. She leaned over and grasped his left hand, "Ah, Obi-Wan, who would have thought we would meet again in this life." She murmured as Ali-She retreated, guessing her need for privacy.

"You must fight to live, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She bowed her head and sighed again as she squeezed his hand, "We have much to say to each other, there is much you have to do. And so you cannot not die."

--------------

Shen-Grel tapped his fingers on the windowsill as he stared out at the cityscape below him, his long nails clicking rhythmically. He had slept little the night before, busy as he had been with assuring his plan would not fail. But the plan _had_ failed, and the anticipation that had fueled his energy just hours ago had slipped away, leaving him empty and drained. He had ordered his men to scour the city for the hated Heir, he himself, feeling the need to rest after the unsuccessful attack and the escape of the Heir. If he was not found by the morning, Shen-Grel himself would join in the hunt. The extremist leader sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair as he turned away from the window and sat down heavily on the bed next to the wall. Immediately, a young boy knelt down next to him and removed his boots. Shen-Grel smiled tiredly and then laid down on the bed. The boy spread a blanket over him, then bowed and retreated, "Clean my boots, boy." Shen-Grel ordered, "I want them spotless, understand."

"Yes, my Lord." The boy replied, bending to retrieve the boots.

Shen-Grel reached out and gripped the boy's arm tightly, "Spotless." He repeated, squeezing the wrist until the boy dropped the boots and tried to pull away.

"I...I understand, my Lord." The boy insisted, "Please, let me go."

Smiling, the extremist, loosened his grip, "Are you afraid of me, boy?" He asked.

"I...yes...yes, my Lord." The boy answered.

"As you should be." Shen-Grel said, squeezing the boy's arm again before finally releasing him, "I will be very displeased if they are less than spotless."

"Yes...my...my Lord."

"Go now." Shen-Grel ordered with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, my Lord." The boy replied, bending once more to take the boots and backing quickly out of the room.

When the boy had gone, Shen-Grel smiled to himself; it pleased him to know he had not lost his power to control those under him. Soon everyone on Antigalia would cower before him.


	13. Choices

**Well, I tried not to keep you all waiting too long for another chapter. Admittedly, there isn't much action in this one, but it was an important one to set up what will be happening in the next few chapters. I know many of you are wondering about Shen-Grel's relationship with Obi-Wan and some of you, are also wondering just what Li-Na's ties to him are. While those questions will not be answered yet, I promise, they will be within the next couple of chapters..... As usual, I'd like to acknowledge those continually faithful, endlessly patient loyal reader/reviewers: ObiBettina7, starwarsforever, Star Wars for Life, an apparently regular reader leaving his/her first review - anakinpadmekenobi, Gwenneth, Jedi Hsoj, Padme1958, JediKnight13, JediAngel001 and XRandomNemesisX. I can't say this enough, it's your steady loyal support that keeps be writing. A huge thanks to each and every one of you, you're all awesome! **

**So, here's the next chapter, enjoy.....and, uh, yeah, don't forget to leave that all important review! **

* * *

Chapter 12 - Choices

For a split second, he had been distracted; and in that split second, his attacker had found his opening. Grazing the back of his hand had caused him to lower his defenses, allowing just enough time for his attacker to hit him. He felt the weapon scrape his ribs even as he took a step back to avoid the blow. But of course, it was too late, and his attacker had pushed him over the edge. He gathered the Force around him to slow his fall and twisted in the air; but the distance was too short and did not give him the time he needed. He landed mostly on his right side, his right leg twisting painfully, and the bones in his right arm snapping like dry twigs beneath the weight of the rest of his body. Brother? His attacker had called him brother? Then his head had impacted with the hard duracreet, putting an end to his speculation and sending him into oblivion.

Now, while the Jedi were concerned with running out of time for him, he had lost all understanding of it. He struggled now against a suffocating darkness, knowing somehow if he ceased to struggle, he would die. He felt no pain, and yet, he knew that he was injured, although he had no comprehension of how extensively. He knew who he was, and what he was, yet he could not remember how he had come to be in this dark place, or how long he had been fighting to escape from it. He could feel nothing of the Force; this was troubling, but he suspected perhaps it was connected to his injured body. And so he went on struggling against the blackness, praying the battle would end before his ebbing strength gave out.

----------------

It was Po-Ku's tearful wife who answered Pi-Tong's knock, stepping aside as her husband stepped up behind her, "What is it, Pi-Tong?" He inquired, "The Prince has given us leave to mourn."

"My heart goes out to you, my Lord, my Lady." Pi-Tong replied with bow and sympathetic shake of his head, "I am not here on behalf of the Prince Regent."

"Then what is it?" Po-Ku demanded impatiently, "Can you not see how devastated we are?"

The old servant glanced behind him, "What I have to say is not for other ears, my Lord." He whispered.

"Can this not wait?" Po-Ku questioned, putting an arm around his wife, who had begun weeping again.

"I fear not, my Lord." Pi-Tong insisted.

Po-Ku sighed heavily, "Very well, come in then." He conceded, opening the door further.

----------------

As they were making their way down to the main hall, Anakin pulled Zak aside, "We'll join you in a minute, Ferri; go down and start organizing the search parties." Anakin instructed.

Ferri looked puzzled, but refrained from questioning his master, and so nodded instead and continued on, glancing back only once, meeting Zak's equally puzzled gaze.

Anakin watched him go, waiting until he had headed down the stairway before turning his attention back to Obi-Wan's confused apprentice, "What is it, Master?" Zak asked, "Are you sensing something that I'm not?"

"No, it isn't that." Anakin answered, "I needed to speak with you alone."

"Now?" Zak questioned, "I mean, shouldn't we be looking for my master?"

"This won't take very long, Padawan." Anakin assured him, "I heard something this afternoon that I felt necessary to relay to the Council; and they advised me to speak with you."

Zak crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall and waited, "I happened to bump into Tai-Me when I was searching for a clear area to contact the Council." Anakin began.

"And?"

Sighing, Anakin continued, "Well, he told me something; at the time, I dismissed it, but I reported it to Council anyway."

"What did he tell you?" Zak asked.

"He said...he told me that Obi-Wan was planning to take the Throne." Anakin finished.

Zak bowed his head, "Oh." He murmured.

"Oh?" Anakin repeated, taking a step back, "Zak, what are you not telling me?"

Zak ran one hand through his short-cropped hair, "You don't understand what the situation is here." He replied.

"Force, I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Anakin exclaimed, "When did he make this decision?"

"We talked about it last night." Zak answered, "He wasn't even sure about it. And it wasn't going to be anything permanent anyway; just until he could find a more benevolent leader."

"And when was he going to let us know he had changed his mind, Zak?" Anakin demanded, gripping the younger man's shoulder and shoving him against the wall.

"He hasn't changed his mind; it was only going to be until he found someone to replace Tai-Me." Zak said, "And he hadn't made up his mind yet what he was going to do."

"But he told you what he was contemplating?" Anakin asked, "Where was that going to leave you, Zak? Or were you planning on leaving the Jedi with him?"

"We weren't going to leave the Jedi." Zak insisted.

"He wouldn't have had a choice, Zak; the Council said as much. If Obi-Wan had decided to claim his inheritance, he would not have been able to remain a Jedi." Anakin told him, "He must have known that."

Zak stared back at him for a moment and then nodded and sighed, "Then I'm sure he did." He murmured quietly.

Anakin shook head as he released the younger Jedi, "And where would that leave you, Zak?"

Staring down at the floor, Zak answered without hesitation, "With my own choice to make, I guess."

"With your own choice." Anakin repeated, shaking his head, this time in disbelief.

"You've got to understand, Master; it would be for the greater good." Zak replied.

"What greater good?" Anakin questioned.

"For the people of this planet, of course." Zak answered.

"Of course." Anakin echoed with a humorless laugh, "Sacrifice everything for the greater good; even you."

"It wasn't a decision he was taking lightly, Master Anakin." Zak said.

"No, but he would have done it, nonetheless." Anakin retorted, "And that doesn't bother you?"

"The greater good is more important than me." Zak replied.

"Unbelievable." Anakin mumbled as he turned away and headed toward the stairway.

Zak followed, "Are you going to listen to what he has to say when we find him?"

When Anakin did not answer, Zak caught his arm, "Don't you think he would want to hear your explanation if you were in his place?" He persisted.

"It won't change the fact that he's ready to give up his life as a Jedi to do this, now, will it." Anakin finally answered.

"I think this is probably one of the hardest choices he ever had to make, Master Anakin." Zak said, "But it would be easier if his best friend didn't resent him for doing it."

"Well, we have to find him first." Anakin replied, pulling away from Zak as he headed down the stairs without looking back.

When they joined Ferri, he had already started organizing Tai-Me's men into search parties. He sensed the tension between his friend and his master, and wondered what had caused this sudden animosity. But the task at hand was finding Obi-Wan, and he decided the time to broach that subject would come later.

Within the hour, three teams had dispersed into the city. Though they would search long into the night, they all returned to Royal Residence without finding a trace of the missing Jedi Master. By dawn, though, not long after the unfortunate Xi-Lo was to take his last painful breath, the search parties would be out again. They had no way of knowing they were not the only ones hunting for the injured Heir; nor could even the Jedi guess that, by the end of the day, these two opposing forces would clash violently over their mutual quarry.

----------------

Obi-Wan knew nothing of any of this as he continued his struggle back to awareness. Li-Na had come and gone several times, each time hoping for some change in the injured Heir's condition. And each visit ending in disappointment. Ali-She could offer her no encouragement; the odds that Obi-Wan would survive decreased the longer he remained unconscious. And the longer he remained unconscious, the less chance there was for him to wake. Without the ability to diagnose the reason for his comatose condition, Ali-She could do little to reverse it, and he pressed his aged leader harder for Obi-Wan to be moved to the city medical center where the Resistance physician could take advantage of their more sophisticated diagnostic tools. And yet, since they had no way of knowing whether or not the Prince Regent was behind the attempt on the the Heir's life, the danger of revealing the Heir's identity remained. All throughout the rest of the day, Li-Na continued to weigh the risks presented by moving him to the medical center against the risk that he could die as a result of injuries Ali-She was unable to detect. By dusk, as Obi-Wan's condition began to deteriorate, Li-Na would make her choice; despite the risk, trusting in Ali-She's medical expertise, and against the protests of some of her followers, the Heir would be taken to the city medical center.

----------------

Tai-Me watched as the various search parties dispersed. He had no doubt that their only success would be to recover the Heir's body. For his part, he hoped it would be soon; he would like nothing better than to have these meddling Jedi out of his way. Admittedly, he was relieved that the Heir was dead; it certainly simplified matters for him. With the threat to his throne gone, he could concentrate on squelching Shen-Grel's attempts to overthrow him. The Heir's assassination could even be used to undermine the rebel leader's growing power by uniting the people against him, especially in light of Xi-Lo's confession that he was behind the attack on Lord Kenobi. As for the old woman's Resistance, since the revelation that Sho-Wan's progeny had not died in Quell's attack on the city years before, its focus had become to restore the Kenobi line to power; confirmation of the Heir's death would throw it into confusion, and it could very well completely destroy it.

Shen-Grel, he decided, would die a humiliating and painful death; a public execution not seen on Antigalia since the usurper, Quell, had seized control. It would make Xi-Lo's execution look easy in comparison. Such a display would discourage any of Shen-Grel's followers from taking his place. The old woman, on the other hand, well, that was a different matter entirely; she was much loved and respected, even by those who had not actively joined her Resistance forces. Were he to execute her, even quietly, the reverberations could quite likely spark another rebellion. They had once been friends; perhaps he could somehow win her over to his side. If she could be persuaded to support his rule, the people would stand behind her.

----------------

Obi-Wan was bundled in blankets to ward off the night chill and loaded onto the speeder he had been brought in several hours before. Against the counsel of her closest advisers, Li-Na chose to accompany Ali-She to the medical center. The risks were great, however, the Resistance was not without allies inside the government-run facility. Having been secretly notified and apprised of the situation, these allies would do everything in their power to protect the Heir's true identity while assuring that he received the treatment necessary for his recovery. Tera-Khai volunteered to pilot the craft knowing full well the risks....and determined to protect Li-Na and the Heir at all costs. With her subdued followers looking on, Tera-Khai guided the speeder out of the loading bay; as much as they hoped for the Heir's recovery, their concern for Li-Na was greater. She was the heart and soul of the resistance against the tight-fisted leadership of Tai-Me, and the possible return of the even more ruthless tyranny of Shen-Grel.

Tera-Khai knew his city, and knew which routes would have the least traffic. After backtracking several times just to be sure they were not being tracked, they had reached their destination and Tera-Khai docked the speeder into one of the closed ports. Once inside, he took one end of the pallet while Ali-She took the other, and with Li-Na hobbling behind them, they carried the wounded Heir through the medical center's back entryway. There were two medical technicians with a gurney waiting for them, "I hope you know what you risk asking this of us." One of them said.

As Tera-Khai and Ali-She settled their burden onto the gurney, Li-Na joined them, "This is Sho-Wan's son; have you not pledged to risk all for him?" She questioned.

"You know that we have, Li-Na." The other said, as he looked down at injured Jedi.

"Quickly, we have little time." The first stated, glancing around to be sure they were still alone and then nodding to his partner, "Come, we must delay no longer."

The two technicians took control of the gurney, leaving the other three to follow them down one corridor, around a corner and into another, this one lined with doors, most of them closed. No one spoke as they continued halfway down this second corridor before stopping. Then, with one last glance around, one of the technician triggered a door, and they steered the gurney through it.

"I had not expected to see you here, Li-Na." A woman's voice stated as she stepped forward to meet them.

The old woman smiled, "Why would I not be here, Ar-Taei?" She asked, "But I am surprised to find you here."

"I do not know why." Ar-Taei answered, "He is the Heir, after all."

"But you risk more than all of us being here." Ali-She replied.

Ar-Taei dismissed his statement with the wave of her hand, "Let us waste no more time discussing my choice." She said, "Let us proceed with the scan while you explain what you know of his injuries and what treatment he has received."

With Tera-Khai guarding the door and Li-Na and the technicians looking on, the two physicians began.

----------------

Elsewhere, as night descended on the Antigalian capital, hope that the missing Jedi would be found quickly waned and the search was finally suspended for the night. Zak had little to say as they returned to the Royal Residence, and Ferri sensed it had as much to do with the earlier disagreement with Anakin as with their failure in finding Obi-Wan. The Jedi separated upon entering the residence; Zak and Ferri heading up toward their quarters and Anakin to an unshielded area to report the unsuccessful search to the Jedi Council. Anakin's absence gave Ferri the perfect opportunity to question Zak regarding the earlier conversation with Anakin that seemed to have caused the rift between them. Just before Zak entered his assigned suite, Ferri took him by the arm, "What happened between you and Master Skywalker?" He asked.

Zak pulled away, "I don't know what you're talking about." He answered.

"Come on; how stupid do you think I am. A youngling could sense the tension between you." Ferri pressed.

With a sigh, Zak glanced around, "Alright. But not here." He conceded.

"My quarters then." Ferri suggested.

"Fine."

Zak followed Ferri across the corridor and into the other's suite where Ferri sat down on one of the plush chairs and waited. Pacing, Zak thought for a moment before he began. When he was finished, Ferri regarded him silently for a few minutes before responding, "Well, I can certainly see why Master Skywalker was upset." He finally responded.

"Well, thanks for the support." Zak retorted as he turned to leave, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait a minute." Ferri replied, "Think about how this looks to him, Zak."

Zak shook his head, "How it looks? After watching Xi-Lo being tortured this afternoon, you should understand why Obi-Wan couldn't just leave the people here without doing something about Tai-Me." He countered.

"Yes, but to leave the Jedi?" Ferri questioned.

"He didn't want to leave the Jedi." Zak answered, "And he certainly wasn't going to do anything without consulting with the Council first. Master Anakin is just angry because Master Obi-Wan told me before telling him."

"I think he was angry because he heard it from the Prince Regent instead from Master Kenobi." Ferri corrected.

"The Prince Regent has been paranoid since we arrived, and he knows Master Obi-Wan didn't like some of the things he's done. What he told Master Anakin had nothing to do with what my master was or wasn't going to do." Zak persisted.

"Maybe. But the fact is, Master Kenobi was seriously thinking about taking over here, and that goes against everything we stand for." Ferri replied.

Again Zak shook his head, "How is ending injustice against what we stand for?" He asked.

"By seizing control of the planetary government and ousting its rightful leader?" Ferri questioned.

"This isn't just any planet, Ferri; this is his homeworld." Zak argued.

"It shouldn't make any difference. We aren't supposed to get personally involved in our missions; and we certainly aren't supposed to take sides in planetary disputes."

"This hasn't been a normal mission. My master was already personally involved before we ever got here." Zak said.

Ferri was silent for a moment, "I guess you have a point." He admitted, "Maybe once Master Skywalker has time to think about it, he'll see that too."

The door slid open and Anakin entered, "Think about what?" He asked.

"Nothing." Zak answered quickly, "I'll see you in the morning."

He was gone before Anakin had a chance to question him further, and so he turned on Ferri, "What was that all about?" He demanded.

"I guess you could say it was about you and Master Kenobi." Ferri told him.

"Oh, I see." Anakin replied, "And just what does that have to do with you?"

Ferri shook his head, "Nothing, I guess." He murmured and then stood up and headed down the hallway toward the sleeping chambers.

Anakin huffed and ran a hand through his hair, "Damn it." He muttered before following his apprentice down the hallway.

----------------

"I like it not, Taei." Li-Na replied with a disapproving shake of her head, "Is there no other way?"

"It is his best chance, Li-Na." Ali-She answered before the other could answer.

The old woman sighed, "Well, it has been what you wanted from the start, Ali-She." She said, "I suppose I should not be surprised that you agree."

"With all due respect, Li-Na, this is not about getting what I want." Ali-She replied, "It is about doing what is best for my patient."

"He has a head injury that can only be treated properly here, Li-Na. And internal injuries that must be addressed as well." Ar-Taei told her, "Why did you choose to bring him here if you did not wish for him to receive the care necessary for his recovery?"

Li-Na sighed again, "I have no desire to deny him what is needed for his recovery, Ar-Taei; I am just concerned for his survival. We still do not know that the Prince Regent was not responsible for the attempt on his life." She answered.

"It is highly doubtful that Tai-Me had anything to do with that." Ar-Taei argued, "Even so, I have given you my assurance that his identity will be protected."

"Li-Na, you must see this is his best chance." Ali-She pressed.

Again the old woman sighed, "You are right, of course." She conceded, "I will stay until he is ready to be moved."

"Respectfully, I do not believe that would be wise, Li-Na." Ar-Taei objected.

"I will stay with him; we can little afford to lose the both of you if, God forbid, something should go wrong." Ali-She added.

"Very well." Li-Na replied after another moment's thought, "I will return with Tera-Khai. But I will expect regular reports on his condition, Ali."

"You will have them." Ali-She assured her.

Li-Na nodded, "I leave him in your experienced hands, then." She said, and then turned attention to the object of their discussion; bending down, she placed her gnarled hand over his and whispered in his ear, "Keep fighting, Obi-Wan. You are much needed."

Then she straightened and with one glance back, allowed Tera-Khai to take her arm and left the room with one of the technicians to escort them back to the speeder.


	14. The Prisoner

**I'm a bit behind schedule; it was not my intention to make you wait two weeks for another update. I had an important test to put behind me, though, and then had some trouble writing this chapter. I hope it meets expectations, it's another building chapter, and brings up another little mystery. As always, I'd like to thank those who left reviews on the last chapter: MoAngel, ObiBettina7, Star Wars for Life, JediAngel001, starwarsforever, Gwenneth, Padme1958, XxRandom NemesisxX, JediKnight13, anakinpadmekenobi and JediHsoj. I don't think I need to repeat this again, but your verbal support means alot to me. Thankyou! **

* * *

Chapter 13 - The Prisoner

While the Jedi and the men assigned to them chose to catch at least a little sleep before taking up the search for their missing comrade again at first light, the men under the fanatical Shen-Grel continued their hunt throughout the night. Fortunately for the object of their search, it was a futile effort. To say Shen-Grel was not pleased would have been an understatement; finding the Heir had become his obsession, and he relentlessly demanded success from the exhausted hunters. Fearing retribution, none of his men dared to voice objection.

------------------

There was also little time to rest for the two physicians who labored to save the life of Antigalia's royal heir. Obi-Wan had fractured his skull, a fragment of which had imbedded itself into his brain, the resulting laceration had, of course bled, causing the brain itself to swell; turning their attention to the greater threat posed by this head injury, Ali-She yielded to the expertise Ar-Taei, whose specialties included the treatment of such injuries. Laser scalpel in hand, and with Ali-She assisting, Ar-Taei worked carefully to remove the offending fragment, stem the bleeding and repair what she could of the damage the fragment had caused. Confident of success, Ar-Taei and Ali-She shifted to tending the internal injuries Ali-She had been unable to detect earlier - a bruised lung, ruptured spleen and lacerated kidney – and rechecked the knife slash. Three hours after they had begun, they were finally able to put their instruments aside and Ar-Taie gestured for the two technicians, who had been patiently waiting for them to finish, to move their patient from the table where his diagnosis and treatment had taken place, to a more comfortable bed to recover.

"Well, that was a good job done." Ar-Taei stated as she washed her hands in the nearby basin.

"A job I could not have done without you, Taei." Ali-She replied, joining her.

Ar-Taei only smiled while she dried her hands with a clean towel and then changed the subject, "I should make my rounds and then get some rest before my day begins again." She said, "I trust you intend to remain with him until it is safe take him back to the base?"

"Yes, I dare not leave him; Li-Na will have my head!" Ali-She answered, with small laugh, "I should contact her now before she decides it has been too long and demands Tera-Khai bring her back here."

"And she would do it too." Ar-Taei concurred, "Contact her now, by all means."

Li-Na was visibly relieved to hear the good news the two physicians relayed to her; reluctantly agreeing not to return to the medical center for the few hours Obi-Wan would remain there only when Ali-She assured her that he would stay with the Heir until he was strong enough to move. For security reasons, they all agreed he would remain in the same room where he had first been taken, on the chance he might be seen. They had no way of knowing it was already too late, and that the medical center would become the battleground where opposing factions would clash over the man whose life they had worked so diligently to save.

------------------

It had begun innocently enough. A medical aide thought she may have seen Li-Na; a suspicion confirmed when she had then caught sight of the aged resistance leader as she was leaving with a companion and in the company of one of the center's technician. A technician who happened to be one of her close friends. Curious, the aide had waited for the technician to return and then questioned him about seeing Li-Na. The technician had initially, and repeatedly, denied Li-Na's appearance. But the aide was persistent; and finally the technician relented, admitting the aide had been correct. When the aide pressed for the reason for Li-Na's visit, the technician told her a blatant lie, but one that the aide accepted without further questions. Li-Na, he said, had come for a medical consultation; for what condition, the technician could not say. The aide had gone away satisfied, the technician had returned to assist his superior, and when the aide whispered to another friend that Li-Na had visited the medical center, neither of them contemplated the consequences that would result from the inadvertent sighting of the legendary head of Tai-Me's opposition. Because that friend told her friend, who told his friend, and it was inevitable that the knowledge would eventually be heard by ears that would interpret the reason for Li-Na's visit quite differently.

------------------

The rift with Anakin bothered Zak; he certainly did not want to be at odds with a member of the Jedi Council, and wanted even less for that Master to be his master's best friend. The situation was difficult enough with Obi-Wan injured and missing, but far from being the support Zak had hoped for, the news of what Obi-Wan had been contemplating had made Anakin hostile and distant. And now he had put Ferri in the middle of this mess, not wanting to displease he own master on one hand, and not wanting to alienate his friend on the other. And so it was with a rather heavy heart that Zak returned to his own suite, doubtful that he would manage any sleep, but not knowing what else to do.

He triggered the door to find Pi-Tong waiting for him. The old man bowed, "I must speak with you, young Jedi." He whispered.

------------------

When Pi-Tong made the choice to reveal his affiliation with Li-Na's resistance to Po-Ku, he never imagined where it would lead. After listening to the old servant, Po-Ku and his wife whispered quietly to each other before finally vowing to keep Pi-Tong's secret. Deciding to join the Resistance themselves took longer, although it appeared Po-Ku's mate was more willing to make that leap, and that her decision was more than likely based on what Tai-Me had done to her only son. Once they finally chose to ally themselves with those opposing the Prince Regent, however, Pi-Tong had a secret of his own to reveal.

Leaving the senior aide's apartments, Tai-Me's most trusted assistant led the old servant down a back stairway; when they reached the bottom, Po-Ku instructed him to wait while he went on ahead. Alone, Pi-Tong wondered nervously if confiding in Po-Ku had not been a fatal mistake; he could, after all, be sharing that secret with Tai-Me himself. But when Po-Ku returned, he was alone, "Come with me." He had said, gesturing with a wave of hand.

Though wary of betrayal, Pi-Tong followed the Royal aide anyway along a narrow corridor to another stairway, this one even narrower and darker. "There is usually a sentry here; I have sent him elsewhere." Po-Ku said as he powered up a torch and headed down, but when he stepped off the last stair and turned, Pi-Tong was looking down at him from the top of the stairs.

"Where are you leading me, My Lord?" Pi-Tong questioned.

"I have not broken my vow, Pi-Tong; this is not a trap, you have my solemn word on it." Po-Ku assured him, "Please, come now; our time is limited."

With great trepidation, Pi-Tong obeyed, and when he had joined Po-Ku, the aide led him on into a damp, dark corridor. They walked on for several minutes before Po-Ku stopped before a padlocked door, handed the torch to Pi-Tong, and pulled out a ring of keys, "I know you suspect I am leading you into a trap, and I cannot fault you for this. However, I assure you, it is not my intention to betray you." Po-Ku said as he chose one of the keys and slipped into the lock and turned it.

Pi-Tong took a step back, unable to shake the feeling of betrayal. Po-Ku seemed not notice, however, as he removed the lock and pushed the door open, "I am not asking you to go in; I understand your mistrust." He said, "All you need do is step into the doorway; there is someone here you must meet."

Hesitantly, the servant moved slowly toward the door through which Po-Ku had already gone. If this was a trap, there would have been little chance for him to escape anyway. Yet despite his worst fears, there were no armed guards waiting to seize him. The torchlight revealed only a small room furnished with a small table and chair, another smaller table and a narrow cot where Po-Ku was seated, "What is this, My Lord?" Pi-Tong asked.

"This is my secret, Pi-Tong." Po-Ku answered, shifting slightly as the blanket covering the cot moved.

The movement caught Pi-Tong's eye, and he found himself stepping further into the cell as the blanket rose up, "Who is here?" A raspy voice called out weakly.

"No one you need fear, My Lord." Po-Ku replied, patting the blanket lightly, "A friend, in fact."

"Friend? I have no more friends." The voice under the blanket said with agitation, "Why does Tai-Me not leave me alone."

"It is not Tai-Me, My Lord." Po-Ku corrected, "It is a friend, I assure you; a very old friend."

"An old friend?" The voice repeated.

"Yes. Would you not like to see him again?" Po-Ku asked, "I am sure he will want to see you once again."

"My Lord, it is cruel to taunt this poor old man with such a lie." Pi-Tong interjected.

"I assure you, it is not a lie. You and he have met." Po-Ku insisted and then addressed the blanketed figure again, "This is no trick, My Lord. It is Pi-Tong standing before you."

"Pi-Tong? Pi-Tong? No, you lie; how could Pi-Tong be here?" The blanket protested.

"That is a story which I am sure he will share with you." Po-Ku persisted, "But first you must reveal yourself to him."

For a moment, the blanket remained in place, and then a thin hand slipped from underneath and pulled it away to reveal an emaciated old man with thinning shoulder-length hair, white as snow, and a long white beard to match. He stared out toward Pi-Tong, but it was clear his rheumy eyes saw nothing. There was something familiar about this old man that Pi-Tong could not, at first, grasp; and then a thin arm came up to run a hand through his sparse hair before stroking his beard, causing Pi-Tong to fall on his knees before the skeleton-like figure.

As hesitant as Pi-Tong had been to follow Po-Ku into that cell, he was even more reluctant to leave the old man in it. It was only the knowledge that, hopefully, soon, this hidden prisoner would be freed that allowed him to follow Po-Ku back above ground. For Pi-Tong's part, he had sworn not to speak of the old man's existence to anyone; nor could he dare risk visiting him again. Aside from Po-Ku and his wife (who had always seen to the old man's needs), only Tai-Me knew about the prisoner below; not even the sentries assigned to the lower stairway knew what they were guarding. It was not inconceivable, in his present state of increasing mental instability, for Tai-Me to order the secret prisoner's death, and probably Po-Ko and his wife's as well in order to keep the secret. But knowing the identity of the prisoner, Pi-Tong had made a private decision to share this secret with the Jedi, Zak. He had come to know the Heir's mind fairly well, he thought, and the boy seemed to be of the same mind. He knew very little of the other two Jedi except that they had been strongly opposed to the execution of Xi-Lo; it was clear they were not pleased with Tai-Me. But Pi-Tong would leave the decision whether or not to share this information with them to boy; only he would no if they could be trusted or not. Whether the boy, Zak, would agree to help was unknown; however, the old servant knew even if he chose not to, he would never go to the Prince Regent with the knowledge Pi-Tong was about to trust him with.

------------------

Obi-Wan did not know how long he had been struggling against the suffocating darkness before it finally began to lighten to a murky gray. Gradually, even the gray lightened and he thought he could even distinguish sounds, something he had not heard in the black vacuum of total oblivion. He struggled toward the sounds, and found himself in world of blinding light, deafening sound and terrible pain; and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into the painless dark void he had struggled so hard to escape from. He opened his mouth and screamed in agony.

------------------

The sky was lightening the pre-dawn darkness when Ali-She noticed the first signs of returning consciousness in his patient. First a slight twitch of a finger, the movement of a foot beneath the blanket covering him, the turning of his head on the pillow, finally his eyes opening and clamping shut again with a grimace of pain as his splinted right arm moved to cover his face, and then the moan; a weak, drawn out moan, "Easy, my Lord." He said quietly, laying a hand on Obi-Wan's forehead as he turned to the technician who had remained with him, "Dim the lights."

With a nod, the technician complied, and quickly the bright lighting was dimmed considerably. Ali-She lifted the protective arm carefully and moved it back to Obi-Wan's chest, "Is that better, Lord Kenobi?" He asked.

"Zak?" Obi-Wan gasped, turning his face toward the voice above him.

"No, my name is Ali-She; I'm a physician." Ali-She answered, "You were badly injured; do you remember?"

The injured Jedi cautiously opened his eyes again, "I...." He started, frowning, "..no. Where...am I?"

Ali-She smiled, "In a medical center on Antigalia." He replied.

Obi-Wan squinted up at the physician, blinked several times and then brought his hand up to his face again, "Is the light still too bright for you?" Ali-She solicited

"No....I...I...can't seem...to focus." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Ah; well, you've had a bad fall, and suffered a rather severe head injury." Ali-She told him, "It is not surprising that your vision is affected."

"Permanently?"

The physician sighed, "To be truthful, it is too soon to tell. However, the chances of permanent disability are small." He answered, and then smiled again, "Now, I am sure you have many questions, but they are best saved for when you are stronger."

"Is...is Zak here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I know no one by that name." Ali-She replied as he picked up a syringe and began to pull in a measure of medication.

"But...he...he was with me." Obi-Wan persisted.

Ali-She shook his head and responded cryptically, "Your arrival here was....unusual." And then smiled reassuringly, "When you are more rested, all will be explained. In the meantime, I will order a search for your Zak."

Obi-Wan shifted and tried to sit up, "No, no, no. This will not do, My Lord." Ali-She said, nodding to the technician, "I have promised to search for this Zak. But you are still too weak to join this search."

The technician eased the injured man back down and Ali-She checked the IV line before injecting the contents of his syringe, "This will ease your pain and help you sleep."

"No time..." Obi-Wan murmured, "Trouble...."

"Trouble? Oh, yes, most certainly." Ali-She replied gently, "But you are in no condition to face it just now. You must take time to rest, heal, regain your strength. Rest, Lord Kenobi."

There was no fighting the sedative, and despite his best efforts, Obi-Wan felt his consciousness slip away. The technician looked up at Ali-She, "Will he recover, Ali-She?" He asked.

"I believe so, Chi-Na; I believe so." Ali-She answered with a sigh, as he settled himself back into a chair.

------------------

What little chance Zak may have thought he had for sleep dissipated when the old servant revealed the secret of the prisoner locked below. Without hesitation, the young Jedi agreed to help free the forgotten old man, although how this would be accomplished, he did not know. And he did not have to think twice before deciding to go to Anakin with the information.

"Well, this complicates things." Anakin said when the old servant had repeated his story to him.

He ran a hand through his hair, "But I think our first priority is still to find Obi-Wan." He added after a moment's thought.

"Oh, yes; yes, of course." Pi-Tong concurred, "I believe the Heir will be the key to freeing him."

"But we have to be careful. I think we can all agree that this Prince Regent is becoming more and more unbalanced. The last thing we want is for him to find out we know his secret before we can take that secret away from him." Anakin added, "Are you sure this Po-Ku can be trusted?"

"His son, his only child, was executed on the Prince's orders. He and his wife are devastated. He is angry beyond words. Yes, I believe he can be trusted." Pi-Tong stated.

"Alright. You know him, I'll stand by your judgment." Anakin decided.

"Excuse me for asking, but what does finding Master Kenobi have to do with freeing Tai-Me's prisoner?" Ferri questioned.

"Good question, Ferri." Zak added, crossing his arms as he turned to regard the Jedi Master.

Anakin sighed, "You already know, Zak." He answered.

"So he can claim the throne." Zak deduced, "And now you're going to support that?"

"Things are different now." Anakin replied, "This prisoner has changed the situation."

"But he's still going to claim his title." Zak challenged.

"It's different." Anakin insisted.

"What about the rest of the Council?" Ferri asked.

"It's too risky to contact them with this. It would be too dangerous for Tai-Me's hostage." Anakin said, "We're going to be on our own on this one."

"You are not alone, Master Jedi." Pi-Tong corrected with twinkle in his eye, "The Resistance will stand with you."

"The Resistance, huh." Anakin repeated, "I just hope the Council will understand why we did what we're about to do. The Jedi aren't supposed to lead rebellions."

------------------

Shen-Grel paced the length of the chamber and then turned and retraced his steps. Why, he wondered, had it become so hard to find one man. An injured one, at that. Where was the old woman hiding him? Oh yes, she had him, Shen-Grel was certain of it. Once this business was taken care of, he would deal with her. She had been a thorn in his side for too long. A thorn he was determined to excise and crush beneath his boot. Speaking of boots, he wondered what kind of job that worthless boy had done on his boots. A part of him hoped he would be displeased.....

* * *

**Well, I think you can guess it won't be too long before the situation comes to a head. Although it's hard for me to predict with certainty, the plan is for the big clash to come in the next chapter. I can't say for certain, of course, because I never know where my characters will lead me...... Thanks for reading and for leaving that oh-so-important review!!**


	15. Converging Forces

**I know I promised not to keep you waiting, but the chapter proved to be more difficult than I thought it would be. With all that's going on in this installment, it was hard to put it all together. But here it finally is. Thanks to those of you who are sticking with me, patiently waiting for the next update....Thanks to those who read and reviewed chapter 13: Gwenneth, ObiBettina7, starwarsforever, StarWars for Life, JediHsoj, Digital Dreamn, Kit M. Yonze, JediAngel001, JediKnight13 and XxRandomNemesisxX. I know I've said it many times, but I can't say it enough, your support means everything to me. I'm still always so pleasantly surprised at all the positive support I get from you. Thanks again, and again and again and......**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Converging Forces

The Prince Regent slept badly. He could not help but wonder if his hold over Antigalia was quickly slipping away. When the knowledge that Sho-Wan's wife had somehow managed to smuggle their son away during the final assault on the capitol, he had thought long and hard on how to handle this news. It had been Po-Ku who reminded him that, as Sho-Wan's son, Obi-Wan Kenobi had a legal right to claim the throne. The argument that the old laws had been swept away in the wake of Quell's coups was weak since Tai-Me vowed to restore the former government. And, as Po-Ku had pointed out, the old woman would surely have found some way of contacting the Heir herself if Tai-Me did not. What kind of image would that project if the newly appointed Prince Regent chose not inform the legal crowned regent? Besides, said heir was a Jedi, and would no doubt be uninterested in taking up the rule of a planet of which he probably knew nothing. It had all seemed so easy four years ago when he and Po-Ku had laid out the protections they felt necessary before contacting the Republic's supreme chancellor with the news. He had been certain that Po-Ku was correct, that Obi-Wan Kenobi, as a Jedi, would quickly cede the throne to Tai-Me, whose leadership was so clearly and obviously successful. But from the start, the situation had started to fall apart. Despite his assurances that he intended to abdicate, Tai-Me was certain his intentions were the opposite. Tai-Me knew he had found fault with him; and most likely this unfavorable view of his rule was based mostly on Tai-Me's decision to punish Xi-Lo, and the manner of punishment he had chosen. That the Heir never voiced his disapproval made no difference; the apprentice had, if reluctantly. And Tai-Me had every reason to believe that the apprentice's opinions had been influenced by his teacher – in this case, the Kenobi heir. But that mattered little now, the Heir was dead; he did not share the Jedi's notion that the Heir had survived. However, the body had to be found quickly; the sooner the hope for a revival of the old line was dashed, the easier it would be for him to regain the control he had lost with the Heir's arrival. To that end, he decided to assign more searchers to the teams he had already granted the Jedi. He rolled over in the bed, instinctively seeking the physical presence of his consort, before remembering that she had chosen to sleep in the royal nursery this night to comfort their traumatized son....he wondered if this was the true reason for her absence. Since he had taken the throne, Si-Lon had become increasingly less ardent in her affection; and since their son's birth, she had spent more nights in the nursery than she had with him. Perhaps it was time to find someone else to warm his bed.

------------------

Po-Ku's night was also a restless one; although he could at least take comfort in the presence of his bed partner. Though the pain of their son's terrible death remained, Pi-Tong's visit had given them some hope that Tai-Me would soon be forced to step down in favor of another, more benevolent, ruler. Although the decision to reveal the existence of Tai-Me's prisoner had not been an easy one, neither of them doubted it had been the right choice. Was the Heir alive? Po-Ku could not bring himself to share the other Jedi's optimism as apparently Pi-Tong did, even though he hoped fervently that he was. In any case, after talking it over with his dear wife, Ti-Lo, he decided to join in the search for him when it resumed. Unlike Po-Ku, sometime during the long night, Ti-Lo managed to drift into an exhausted sleep. With a quiet groan, Po-Ku shifted carefully so as not to disturb her and rose from the bed, then bent down to kiss her still tear-streaked cheek lightly. She sighed lightly but did not wake, and Po-Ku slipped into the adjoining room to dress.

-----------------

The Jedi spent the night planning. The revelation of Tai-Me's secret prisoner had changed the situation. They had to tread carefully to keep the discovery of this secret from the Prince Regent; if he were to even suspect they knew, the prisoner's life would be forfeit. By first light, just as Obi-Wan was succumbing to a drug-induced sleep, the decision to seek out Pi-Tong's Resistance allies was made. To safeguard the Resistance, Pi-Tong himself had no knowledge of their base's location; he had never been there. Any information he felt necessary to pass on, was done through secret meetings well away from the base of operations. The difficulty now was the heightened level of security initiated after the attack the day before. But Pi-Tong was clever, and the Jedi were confident that he would manage to pass the word that a meeting was necessary. How they would manage to break away from the Antigalian searchers without arousing suspicion seemed to be a sticking point, though. A rap on the while they were in the midst of their planning gave them a start, and all held their breath as Pi-Tong opened the door a crack, and then widened the crack to allow Po-Ku to enter, "I wish to join your search." Po-Ku said as he faced the Jedi.

Anakin looked skeptical at first, but a quick brush of the Antigalian's mind allayed his suspicions. In fact, having Po-Ku on the search might just be to their advantage – he could command the planetary searchers while the Jedi sought a meeting with the Resistance leaders.

-----------------

When the parties again departed from the Residence on their quest, Tai-Me was once more in observance. That Po-Ku was among the searchers did not seem at all out of place to him; why should his closest aide not be involved in the search for Antigalia's hereditary heir? He turned away from his observation point; with any luck, the body of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Heir to Throne, would be found today, and then he could get back down to the business of bringing his planet back under control, his control, of course. Like everyone else embroiled in the drama that was playing out on Antigalia, he had no way of knowing that, by the end of the day, events would play out much differently that he would wish them to.

----------------

A short time after the search parties departed, Pi-Tong donned his best clothes and headed for the large front doors as he had almost every week since Tai-Me had moved into the Royal Residence. Normally, the guards standing sentry did nothing more than nod to him as he passed through on his way to Market Square; little did anyone suspect that he was doing more than shopping on these weekly forays. This day, however, was not a normal day, and as he moved to pass through the door, one of the guards stepped in front of him, "Where are you off to, old man?" He asked.

"Market Square, of course, as I do every week." Pi-Tong answered.

"After what happened yesterday, do you not think that would be unwise?" The guard challenged.

Pi-Tong smiled, "I do not believe anyone is interested in assassinating poor old servants, do you?" He replied.

"The Prince Regent has given orders that one is to leave." The guard informed him.

"No one? Then you have failed to carry out his orders. Have the Jedi not already left to search for their comrade?" Pi-Tong questioned, still smiling.

"They are the only ones with authorization to leave." The unsmiling guard said.

Pi-Tong sighed, "Do you honestly think the Prince would care where I go?" He asked.

"Oh, let him go, Shi-Ra. What reason have you for holding him here?" Si-Lon called down from the top of the stairway.

"I am under orders to allow no one to go out without leave from our Lord Prince, Milady." The guard answered as Pi-Tong turned toward the stairway.

"He has my leave, Shi-Ra; he goes on my business this day." Si-Lon countered.

Pi-Tong raised a curious eyebrow, but did not otherwise react. The guard bowed, "Apologies, Lady Si-Lon; the old man did not say his errand was for your benefit." He said and then stepped aside but glared at the old servant, "Had you informed me of this, I would not have delayed you."

"I am not accustomed to being questioned about the nature of my business." Pi-Tong said quickly, "Forgive my ignorance."

"Just go. And it would be wise to finish quickly and return. We have been informed there is great unrest in the city today." The guard replied.

Pi-Tong nodded, bowed to the Royal Consort and then slipped out quickly; wondering, as he left, why Si-Lon had lied for him.

----------------

While Po-Ku and the search parties dispersed, the Jedi headed for the place Pi-Tong told them he would bring his Resistance allies to meet with them. Once they had met with the Resistance leader, they would join the searchers in their hunt. But as soon as they separated from the rest of the searchers, Zak knew this meeting would be the key to finding his master. Still, it was difficult to wait while others combed the city for the missing Jedi. They waited nearly an hour and had just begun to wonder if Pi-Tong had not been allowed to leave when a young woman approached, glancing around furtively as she drew nearer, "I have been sent by a mutual friend." She said.

"About time." Ferri replied impatiently.

"Respect, Padawan." Anakin reprimanded.

"Sorry, Master." Ferri murmured, "But we have been waiting quite a while."

"It doesn't mean we can be disrespectful. These people are going to help us." Anakin reminded.

"I understand. It is alright. Please, come with me." The woman said, gesturing with her hand, "Quickly, before we attract unwanted attention."

Anakin nodded and followed as the woman led them down an alleyway, turned several times, backtracked several more and finally halted before one of several similar-looking warehouse buildings. The woman again glanced around before triggering the door and ushering them inside. The building appeared to be completely deserted, but all the Jedi sensed they were being watched, "Wait here." The woman ordered, and then left them standing by the door while she disappeared through an inner doorway.

"I hope she hasn't led us into a trap." Ferri said.

"She hasn't." Zak replied confidently.

"They're just being understandably cautious, Padawan. They have to be sure _we're_ not setting a trap for _them_." Anakin added.

Ferri nodded, and stretched out his senses just trying to get a feel of the place....and discovered something unexpected, "He was here." He whispered.

"Who?" Zak prompted.

"Master Kenobi."

----------------

Col-Fre intercepted the woman as soon as she was out of sight of the trio she had led into the warehouse, "What are you up to, La-Me?" He demanded, "You are not at liberty to bring strangers here."

"I have Pi-Tong's assurance they can be trusted." La-Me told him, "I must see Li-Na; where is she?"

"Resting. She has been up most of the night worrying over the Heir." Col-Fre replied.

"She will want to see my visitors. They are friends of the Heir." La-Me stated.

"We'll see what Terra-Khai has to say." Col-Fre responded, taking the woman by the arm and leading her on.

Terra-Khai was seated at the head of table where a large map had been laid out, "La-Me has brought strangers here, Khai." Col-Fre announced as he entered the chamber.

Turning his attention to the pair, Terra-Khai stood up, "Do you know how dangerous that is?" He replied disapprovingly, "You could bring all of Tai-Me's forces down upon us."

"They are not allies of Tai-Me, I can assure you. They are off-worlders; friends of the Heir." La-Me revealed.

Terra-Khai frowned, "Very well, take me to them." He sighed.

"Do you not think Li-Na would want to meet them?" La-Me questioned.

"I am not as convinced of their purpose as you are. I will make that judgment for myself before I place Li-Na's life in jeopardy." Terra-Khai answered.

"They are no threat to Li-Na." La-Me insisted.

"Then this will be no more than a short delay." Terra-Khai replied, "You sometimes forget your place, La-Me."

La-Me huffed, but lowered her head in deference, "I meant no disrespect, Terra-Khai." She said submissively.

Terra-Khai patted her shoulder, "I know you did not. Let us meet your strangers, shall we?"

----------------

"He was here?" Zak repeated, "Is he still here? I can't sense him."

"I don't know if he's still here, but he was." Ferri replied, "I think I should be able to track him."

"I think we should just wait here for now; we're still being watched, remember." Anakin interjected, placing a hand on Zak's shoulder, "I know it's hard, but it's not going to help Obi-Wan if we lose the chance to ally ourselves with these people."

"If he's so close, why can't I sense him?" Zak wondered, "Why can't you?"

"I don't know. Maybe he isn't here anymore." Anakin guessed.

"Then where would they have taken him?" Zak persisted.

"I'm sure they haven't hurt him, Zak; maybe they just took him someplace that's safer than here." Ferri suggested.

The reappearance of the young woman in the company of another ended their speculation. The man approached them with a hand extended, "I am Terra-Khai. La-Me informs me we may be assistance to each other." He said.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." Anakin replied, shaking the offered hand then put a hand on Ferri's shoulder, "This is my apprentice, Ferri Cortis."

Terra-Khai offered his hand to Ferri who obliged by taking it, "And this is Jedi Master Kenobi's apprentice, Zak Perrin." Anakin continued.

The Antigalian shook Zak's hand, eying him curiously, "Now, what is it we can do for you?" He asked.

"I'm sure you know what happened yesterday." Anakin began.

"Yes. A terrible tragedy." Terra-Khai replied, shaking his head.

"Look, let's not play games here. My apprentice tells me that Master Kenobi was brought here." Anakin continued, impatiently.

Terra-Khai narrowed his eyes, "We have not harmed the Heir." He said.

"I didn't mean to imply that you did. In fact, my apprentice is sure you brought him here to help him." Anakin assured him, "But we still need to find him."

The Antigalian rubbed his chin and then turned to La-Me, "Wait with them. I shall not be long." He said, and then he was gone, retreating back down the hallway he had come from.

"It will be alright. You understand we must be cautious." La-Me told them.

"We're wasting time, Master." Ferri stated impatiently.

"Right now, we don't have much of a choice, Ferri." Anakin answered, "Patience."

----------------

The boy wiped his tear-streaked face as he hobbled down the hallway. In his arms, a pair of boots; the pair of boots he had so carefully, and he thought, scrupulously cleaned just hours ago. The back of his legs and buttocks still stinging from the blows delivered so forcefully by his master, Shen-Grel, for failing to render the boots spotlessly clean. He was so sure he had done a proper job with the boots, fearing punishment if it should displease Shen-Grel. But displeased, Shen-Grel was; and the boy thought Shen-Grel almost seemed to relish the chance to punish him. First by flinging the offending boots at him, and then taking up the stiff leather whip he always had ready when the boy failed to please him. The boy had known better than to resist as Shen-Grel seized him by the collar, forcing him down on all fours before lashing him until he could no longer hold himself up and collapsed onto his stomach where Shen-Grel continued to whip him. Then finally the beating had ended and Shen-Grel had jerked him to his feet, forced the boots on him and then shoved him out the door with orders not to return until the boots were properly clean. Had it not been for his mother, the boy would have run away. But his mother would not run with him, no matter what Shen-Grel did to him. And he could not leave without his mother. And so, the boy resigned himself to try again to shine the boots, and hope Shen-Grel would be bored of punishing him when he returned.

----------------

Ali-She continued his vigil with the injured Heir. After regaining consciousness, his condition continued to improve. Ali-She was just dozing off when Ar-Taei peeked in, "He has not woken yet?" She asked in concern.

Jerking back awake, Ali-She nodded, "He did rouse briefly, but I sedated him." He said.

"Hmm." Ar-Taei replied, entering the room and laying a hand on Obi-Wan's wrist then using a finger to lift first one eyelid and then the other, "His heartbeat is stronger, and his eye reactions are nearly normal."

"You disapprove of the sedation?" Ali-She questioned.

"I am sure you felt it necessary." Ar-Taei answered.

"He was in a great deal of pain. And he tried to leave." Ali-She told her.

Ar-Taei smiled, "Did I ask for an explanation? I trust your judgment, Ali." She assured him, "How did he seem? When he awoke?"

"Short term memory was affected. He remembers nothing of what happened to him." Ali-She said, "He was having trouble with his vision."

The other physician nodded, "That is to be expected, I suppose, considering the severity of his head injury." She replied, lifting each of his eyelids again.

"He asked me if the condition would be permanent." Ali-She added, "Is it?"

"Too soon to tell. You did tell him this, did you not?" Ar-Taei queried.

"Of course. I did not know for certain, and I did not wish to give him false hope or dash his hope completely." Ali-She answered.

"I should not have questioned your judgment, Ali; my apologies." Ar-Taei said, "How long will he sleep?"

"Two, perhaps three hours. I dared not give him too much as weak as he was." Ali-She replied.

Again, Ar-Taei nodded, "Well, I believe it will be safe enough to move him by midday. Dose him again to make the journey easier for him." She advised, "I will try to return when you wish to leave and help prepare him for the trip."

"Li-Na will rest must easier when he is safely back in our infirmary." Ali-She admitted.

"We will all rest easier." Ar-Taei added.

----------------

"They say they are friends of the Heir, Li-Na." Terra-Khai told the old woman.

"More Jedi?" Li-Na asked.

"I believe so, yes." Terra-Khai answered, "And one of them is called Zak."

"Zak? The Heir's Zak?" Li-Na questioned.

"I would assume so." Terra-Khai replied.

"Bring him to me. This Zak." Li-Na instructed.

Terra-Khai nodded and then left quickly to comply.

The Jedi were seated on the floor when he returned to the outer chamber, but they stood quickly when they saw him, "Li-Na wishes to see you." Terra-Khai said, pointing to Zak.

"Will she take us to Master Kenobi?" Anakin asked.

"I do not know." Terra-Khai replied, "Come with me."

They all started to follow, but the Antigalian held his hand up, "She wishes only to see Zak at this time." He clarified.

"Now, wait just a minute." Ferri started to protest.

But Zak put a hand on his arm, "It will be alright, Ferri." He said, "This feels right."

Ferri nodded; he and Zak had worked together long enough for him to trust his friend's senses. If Zak said it felt right, then it more than likely was. Anakin resumed his seat on the floor; he had long since learned to trust the feelings of Obi-Wan's apprentice. Though he was no longer surprised, he was continually pleased that Ferri now did too, "Sit, Ferri." He urged.

After a moment, Ferri took up the invitation. From her place against the wall, La-Me observed; she was finding the Jedi fascinating indeed.

----------------

Li-Na eyed him closely, "Your mother was dark-haired and dark eyed, I presume." She said.

"My mother?"

"Yes. I am assuming your eyes and hair are hers." Li-Na replied.

Zak cocked his head at her, "Both my parents had brown hair and eyes." He told her.

"Both?" Li-Na repeated, "Both? You are the Heir's Zak, are you not?"

"I'm Master Kenobi's apprentice, yes." Zak answered, "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what my parents have to do with anything."

"But you look nothing like him." Li-Na went on.

"Like who?" Zak wondered, clearly confused.

"The Heir, the Heir. If you are truly his Zak, then why do you not look like him?" Li-Na demanded, wrapping him on the knee with her stick.

"Ouch! You're as bad as Master Yoda." Zak exclaimed, rubbing the place where she had struck him.

"You cannot be the Heir's Zak." Li-Na decided, "You must be lying about who you are."

Sudden understanding dawned on Zak, "Master Kenobi is my teacher, not my father." He told her.

"Not your....he is not your father?" Li-Na echoed.

"No. Did he tell you he was?" Zak asked.

"Well, not in so many words, no. But you arrived with him, he treated you as a son..." Li-Na replied.

"Didn't Pi-Tong tell you who I was?" Zak asked.

"He was not certain of your relationship. The Heir was so protective of you, that I suppose we just all assumed...." Li-Na said, and then laughed heartily, "Well, that will teach us to assume, yes?"

Zak smiled, "In a way, masters are more like parents than teachers." He admitted.

"Well, it is clear he is very fond of you." Li-Na told him.

At this statement, Zak grew serious, "You have spoken to him? You know where he is?" He asked.

Li-Na sighed, "He was not conscious when he was brought here, and I was not able to speak with him." She answered, "But Ali-She said he asked for you when he woke this morning, and from what we have heard from Pi-Tong...."

"Ali-She?"

"Our physician, yes. He tended to him while he was here." Li-Na explained.

"Was here? Where is he now?" Zak asked.

"Our resources here were insufficient to treat all his injuries. So we moved him to where he could be better cared for." Li-Na replied, "But he will be brought back here when he is stronger. Ali-She assured us it will not be too long."

"Where is he now?" Zak questioned impatiently.

"The city medical center, of course." Li-Na told him.

Zak bowed, "My apologies, but I think we should go to him now." He said.

"No, no. His identity must be protected. He is there in secret. If you went there now, Prince Regent Tai-Me would know where he was." Li-Na argued, nearly rapping him again as he stepped out of her reach.

"What difference would it make if Tai-Me knew where he was?" Zak questioned.

"Was he not the one who was responsible for the attack? Would he not try again to have him killed?" Li-Na demanded, striking out once more with her stick.

"Someone called Shen-Grel was responsible for the attack, not Tai-Me. And he's probably still after him, so we have to get to him before he does." Zak said.

"Shen-Grel? Shen-Grel?" Li-Na repeated, and then struck the wall hard with her stick, "Old fool that I am. So focused on Tai-Me's faults that I failed to see the real peril."

"We must go now. Can some one take us to the medical center?" Zak asked.

"Of course, of course." Li-Na said and then hobbled faster than Zak thought her capable of, "Terra-Khai!"

----------------

"Li-Na was at the medical center? You are sure of this?" Shen-Grel questioned.

"We have word that the old woman herself arrived there last night by the back way." The informant replied, "The only reason we have for her being there is for medical consultation."

"Medical consultation, indeed. She brought Kenobi there to be treated, I'm certain." Shen-Grel deduced, "Gather the men."

"All the men? Are you sure this is what you want? What if she actually was there for medical consultation?" The informant asked.

"She wasn't. Kenobi is in that medical center." Shen-Grel snapped, "Now, gather the men. Now!"

The informant bowed and left swiftly. Shen-Grel smiled, soon he would face Kenobi, watch him writhe in agony, and watch him die, "BOY! Bring my boots!" He commanded.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I've done it again - evil cliffie...... But I think you can guess that the next chapter will start with the action you've all been craving. Please, don't forget to leave those important reviews, and I'll try really, really hard not to keep you on tenterhooks too long this time.

**Thanks for reading _and_ reviewing!**


	16. Standoff

**Sorry again for keeping you all in suspense for so long...again. There was so much in this chapter, that I had a bit of difficulty getting the sequence right. Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! There aren't enough words to tell you how grateful I am to each and every one of you for your enthusiasm and support. Thanks this time goes to: ObiBettina7, starwarsforever, Star Wars for Life, JediHsoj, Gwenneth (who I _know_ will love this chapter!), anakinpadmekenobi, XxRandomNemesisxX, MoAngel, JediKnight13, JediAngel001 and a new reviewer, TimeXGeneralXTanya. The action heats up in this chapter, and will continue on into the next. Hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Stand Off

The sun was well up in the Antigalian sky and the early morning routine at the city's medical center was underway. Orderlies had already started to distribute the morning meal trays to their assigned patients. In the back sector of the medical center, Obi-Wan Kenobi slept on, but anticipating his awakening, Ali-She had sent the technician who had remained with them throughout the long night to the kitchens for broth for his patient, who had taken no real nourishment for nearly a full day. No one expected trouble, even when several burly men entered the center asking after a certain off-worlder who may have been admitted there during the night. Of course there was no record of such, and seemingly satisfied, the men left. It was only when they returned with additional men that the center's own security forces were called in.

---------------

Obi-Wan's awareness came gradually, and considerably less painfully as the last of the sedative worked through his system; experiencing only a fleeting sense of disorientation before he remembered where he was and what he had been told had happened to him, although he still remembered nothing of the attack. He moaned, bringing one hand up to his face as he opened his eyes. The lighting was still subdued, and he blinked to clear his vision, then sighed, and lowered his hand, "Your sight is still unclear?" The voice of Ali-She asked as a blurred figure appeared above him.

"Yes." Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely.

"It is early yet." Ali-She assured him with a pat on his shoulder, "You are barely recovered."

Again Obi-Wan sighed, responding with a careful nod of his head. He heard the sound of water and then a hand behind his head, supporting him, as a cup was pressed to his lips. The water was cool and refreshing, and he drank gratefully, then the hand lowered his head again, "Chi-Na has been kind enough to bring you some broth, could you take some?" Ali-She asked.

"I think so." Obi-Wan replied.

In response, his head was lifted again, allowing him to take the liquid nourishment; it was hot and meaty, and Obi-Wan could feel the warmth spread through him as he drank. When he was finished, again, he was laid back on the pillows, "Better, yes?" Ali-She queried.

"Yes, Thank you." Obi-Wan answered.

The figure left his line of sight, and then he heard the scrape of chair legs, "Now that you are a little stronger, perhaps it is time to answer some of your questions." Ali-She said.

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead, "First of all, what happened?" He began.

"Before I answer that question, I must ask you a question. What is the last thing you remember?" Ali-She asked.

The Jedi master frowned and rubbed his forehead again, "I remember sharing the morning meal with Tai-Me.....I was supposed to make a public appearance later..." He answered.

"When you first woke up, you said someone named Zak was with you. How did you know he was?" Ali-She questioned.

"I....oh...." Obi-Wan knitted his brow, "He was riding with us...on the way to the appearance."

"Riding?"

"Yes, we were mounted." Obi-Wan recalled, "On....equia?"

"Equia, yes. It is customarily to ride them in parade to meet with the people." Ali-She explained, "So, you see; you have remembered more than you thought. Do remember arriving in the park?"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, "I think so." He decided, and then added, "And climbing up on a platform."

"Good. Very good." Ali-She replied.

"So, what happened on that platform?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Well, we do not know that for sure." Ali-She told him, "Any witnesses to exactly what happened are attached to the Residence, and we have had no word from our contacts there because of the tightened security.

"We know that you were attacked there, and that you were either pushed or fell. Some of our people were stationed under the platform because we had intelligence that there would be trouble from the rebel faction. And this information proved to be correct, because some of Shen-Grel's men tried to take you. Fortunately, they were unsuccessful."

"So it was this Shen-Grel who led the attack?" Obi-Wan assumed.

"Well, that we do not know for sure. It is difficult for us to believe that he would have been able to gain access to the platform. So it is a good possibility that Tai-Me ordered your assassination." Ali-She replied.

"Then why were these other men there? And what did they want with me?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"They may have been there to cause trouble only. It would be like Shen-Grel to stir up the crowd in order to discredit Tai-Me." Ali-She supposed, "You fell literally right into their hands. Your arrival here was common knowledge, perhaps they believed taking you would be advantageous for Shen-Grel."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and was silent for a few minutes, leading Ali-She to believe he had fallen asleep. But then Obi-Wan opened his eyes again and turned his head toward the physician, "I do not believe Tai-Me was behind the attack." He said.

"Truly? What leads you to believe this?" Ali-She asked.

"Because I....I remember him cowering on the floor. And I recall sensing genuine fear." Obi-Wan answered.

Though he could not see it, Obi-Wan knew the Antigalian was smiling, "Ah, so you are remembering more. This is very good, Lord Kenobi." He said, "Can you remember anything else?"

After thinking for a moment, Obi-Wan answered, "Not yet."

"It is possible you may never remember all of what happened. With head injuries as severe as yours, such things can never be predicted." Ali-She told him as he reached for a vial on a table next to Obi-Wan's bed, "But I think it is time you rested. My colleague believes you can be moved soon, however only if you are stronger."

"I would prefer not to be drugged if that is what you are intending." Obi-Wan said.

"Do you not think that judgment is best left up to me?" Ali-She countered, pulling the medication into a syringe.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I have a....sense that something is going to happen very soon; I cannot explain how I know this, just that I do. Strong or not, I would prefer not to be unconscious when it does." He explained.

"And what is this momentous event that you cannot miss?" Ali-She asked skeptically.

"This, I don't know. I only have a sense that it will happen, and it will not be good." Obi-Wan answered, "And so I would prefer not to be completely helpless."

Ali-She thought for a moment before laying the full syringe back on the table, "I understand your concern. And being what you are, I suppose I should trust your judgment. My question is how well can you trust your senses when you are still suffering from such critical injuries?" He questioned.

"I admit my grasp of the Force right now is tenuous, however, this feeling of...wrongness, is very strong." Obi-Wan insisted.

The physician considered this, "Chi-Na, perhaps you could be so kind as to go down the hall a way and see if you can find out if there is any basis for Lord Kenobi's concerns." He instructed.

"Yes, My Lord." Came the answer and Obi-Wan saw movement before hearing a door slide open and closed.

"Have you found Zak yet?" He asked.

"The word has gone out. More than likely he is with Tai-Me's household. We have not heard that anyone else was injured, and aside from Shen-Grel's men and one of Tai-Me's servants who was executed supposedly as a traitor, no one else was killed." Ali-She revealed, "As I said, security has increased, and we are having difficulty communicating with our contacts inside the residence."

"Who was executed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It was the son of Tai-Me's most trusted aide, Po-Ku. We initially believed his execution was to cover Tai-Me's own treachery, but your certainty that Tai-Me was not involved in the attempt on your life, makes me wonder if he actually was a traitor." Ali-She answered.

"Why would one of Tai-Me's servants want to kill me?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"I do not have an answer for you. Perhaps in time, it will present itself." Ali-She replied, "Will you now try to rest? I promise not to sedate you until Chi-Na returns with word that the medical center is secure."

Obi-Wan could not deny that their conversation had exhausted him, with a sigh, he nodded and settled back, willing himself into a light sleep.

---------------

For Zak, it seemed to take forever for the Resistance members to organize and get underway. All during the wait, the feeling that something bad was about to happen grew stronger. One glance at Anakin and Ferri, and he knew they were sensing the same. He understood the reasons behind the delay; that surely the Rebel leader was hunting for his master, and that he would sooner or later learn that his quarry was being treated at the medical center, and therefore, it would be important to have sufficient forces to protect Obi-Wan should the two factions meet. But he could not quell his impatience, and he was visibly relieved when they were finally ready to get underway.  
---------------

Several armed men entering the medical center gave cause for the clerk at the front counter to contact the center's security forces, however, they were unprepared for the kind of invasion Shen-Grel had ordered. Within minutes, they had taken over control of the center, stationing guards at the front entrances and sending forces throughout in search of the Heir Shen-Grel was so certain was there. Chi-Na had just reached the outer corridor when shouting and cries of alarm warned him to go no further. However, for the young technician, there would be no retreat as one of Shen-Grel's men spotted him and he was soon surrounded and herded into the main waiting area where several of the center's workers and a few early morning visitors were already being held. He wondered how long it would be before the rebels reached the back quarter where the Heir was recovering, knowing he now had no way to send a warning to Ali-She. He was forced to his knees next to an orderly, "What is this all about?" The orderly whispered.

"I don't know." Chi-Na lied.

"No talking." One of the rebels ordered, tapping each of them on the back their heads with his blaster, "Down all the way and put our hands behind your heads, all of you."

Not wanting to bring attention to himself, Chi-Na obeyed without protest. He could not afford to be interrogated by these men, who he knew would stop at nothing to force him to reveal the whereabouts of the Heir.

His mouth went dry when the rebel leader himself appeared and ordered his men to begin questioning everyone being held in the waiting area.

---------------

Indeed, Shen-Grel seemed to have lost his political ambitions in his obviously fanatical pursuit of Antigalia's hereditary heir. His presence amidst the captives gave the impression that he no longer cared what Antigalia thought of him. Perhaps he thought he could repeat Quell's feat in leading another violent overthrow in the wake of Tai-Me's brutal actions of the day before. In any case, his intention as he sauntered into the medical center seemed to be focused solely on finding Obi-Wan Kenobi and not taking control of the planet.

"Search everywhere. Every room. Make these people tell you everything they know. I want Kenobi found." Shen-Grel ordered, "Someone here must know something they are not telling. Find him!"

Into this, Ar-Taei strode purposefully to confront the rebel leader, "What are you doing here, Shen-Grel?" She demanded, "Your men are terrorizing my patients."

"The Heir was brought here for treatment. I want him." Shen-Grel answered without pretense, "Bring him to me and I will withdraw and leave your patients in peace."

But the head of the medical center, who was nothing if not bold, merely smiled at him, "If he is here, as you claim, then he is one of my patients, and in need of recuperation. I would no more hand him over to you, than I would my own mother." She said, "Get out of here before Tai-Me's people find you and give you just what you deserve."

Shen-Grel glared at her, "We will leave when we have what we came here for. If you choose not to cooperate, then the....inconvenience is on your head, not mine." He retorted, pointed a finger in her face.

Ar-Taei waved the finger aside, "You will find nothing here, and now any chance you thought may have had of convincing anyone of your suitability to rule has been ruined. You have finished yourself politically, Shen-Grel. Conduct your search and get out." She told him in a barely controlled attempt at remaining civil, and then turned to withdraw.

"You will not leave this area now. You will be detained with the rest here until we have finished our search." Shen-Grel ordered, gesturing one of his men.

A hand gripped her arm tightly, forcing her to the floor, "You will regret this, Shen-Grel." She warned.

Shen-Grel ignored her to address his men, "If she tries to leave, shoot her." He ordered, knowing full well with that declaration he had revealed his true nature and any chance he had of convincing the people he would be a more benevolent leader than Tai-Me had completely dissipated....and he no longer cared so fixated he was with finding Obi-Wan Kenobi.

---------------

With the Heir's life on the line, the members of the Resistance had voted to leave the shadowed lives they had led since Quell had taken control and continued on when it became clear that Tai-Me was not the just and evenhanded ruler they thought he would be after leading the final coups against Quell. Only the very old – Li-Na's contemporaries - clearly remembered Quell's invasion, however, all but the very young remembered the terror of living through those years under the off-worlder tyrant; the almost daily ritual of brutal punishments and public executions. And they could see the parallels between Quell's tyranny and the growing tyranny of their Prince Regent, now four years into his reign. They were now willing to put all their hope in the old Kenobi line, and hoped he would be willing to claim his birthright and finally lead them back to the freedom they had enjoyed under their ancestral rulers.

But the immediate danger to the Heir, wounded and certainly almost defenseless, lay with the fanatical rebel leader, Shen-Grel, who they now knew was behind the attack that had left the Heir so severely injured. To protect the Heir from Shen-Gren, they were willing to expose their entire movement, because the hope for the future was that Obi-Wan Kenobi would take his rightful place as Antigalia's true Regent. And this he could not do if he fell victim to Shen-Grel.

That the Jedi had chosen to ally themselves with their cause gave them added courage. After all, how could they lose with such a formidable force on their side?

Such were the thoughts on the minds of the Antigalians who now made their way toward the medical center and their inevitable violent clash with Shen-Grel's forces.

---------------

With Shen-Grel's men swarming throughout the medical center, Ar-Taei could think of no way to warn her colleague of the impending danger. Lying prone with the other detainees, and closely guarded under orders of Shen-Grel, any attempt at escape would end in her death, which would accomplish nothing. Not far from where she lay, was Chi-Na, the technician who had remained with Ali-She during his night-long vigil. Ali-She had doubtless sent him on some errand, and must be wondering why he had not returned. How many were searching the center? It was a large building, yes, but would they search from the ground floor up? If so, it would not take them too long to begin searching the sector where the Heir had been taken. She had risked her position as director to the state-run medical center to save the Heir's life, believing as Li-Na did that Tai-Me was behind the attempt on his life. Now all she could do was wait helplessly, and hope somehow, through some miracle, the Heir would not die anyway. The questioning of the prisoners had already begun, but before more than two of their number had been hauled away, the interrogations ended, and except for three guards, the rest of Shen-Grel's men were called away. Though the reason for their departure was not given, Ar-Taei suspected they had found what they had been hunting for. She chanced a look toward Chi-Na whose eyes told her he shared her suspicion.

---------------

Shen-Grel was frustrated. He knew Kenobi was here somewhere, but there was so many places to search that he wondered if whoever was protecting the Heir was moving him around. Leading a group himself, he started his search working his way from the main entry toward the much smaller back entryway, and then began, once an area was searched, to leave a man behind to ensure the Heir could not be moved there to elude detection. By the time he reached the furthest corridor from the main entrance, his impatience was giving way to anger, which he directed at his remaining men, ranting at their incompetence. He had just decided to throttle his second command for his continuing failure when they came across a locked door.

---------------

Ali-She began to believe Obi-Wan had been right when nearly half an hour after Chi-Na had gone, he had not returned. Rising from his seat next to his sleeping patient, he crossed the room and entered the locking code into the door, then scoured the room for any possible weapons, "What is it?" Obi-Wan asked groggily.

"I fear you may have been right, My Lord." Ali-She admitted, "Our friend, Chi-Na, has not returned."

With a grunt, Obi-Wan started to sit up, "No, no. You are in no condition..." Ali-She protested, pushing him gently back down.

"There is no choice now." Obi-Wan replied as he resisted Ali-She's attempts to stop him.

But Ali-She was not so easily dissuaded, "So, your vision has been miraculously restored?" He questioned.

"Not entirely." Obi-Wan admitted, "But I can see movement."

"Ah, I see you are perfectly capable of protecting yourself then." Ali-She retorted with more than a hint of sarcasm, "And how well do you think you will be able to stand suffering from a severe concussion, still weak from blood loss, and with only one good leg?"

Obi-Wan gave up his struggle having no argument for Ali-She's obvious logic, "Then leave me and go; I have no wish to see you injured on my account." He said with a resigned sigh.

"I will not." Ali-She replied stubbornly, and Obi-Wan could tell by his tone that his mind would not be changed.

"Alright." Obi-Wan answered after a moment, "How do you intend to defend us?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure." Ali-She confessed.

"Do I dare hope I had my weapon with me when I was brought here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"As far as I know, you had no weapon when you fell." Ali-She told him.

"Great. And you have no weapons here, I take it." Obi-Wan stated rather than asked.

"That would be correct." Ali-She confirmed.

"What _do_ you have here then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Surgical instruments, bandaging, some medications...." Ali-She began, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Something that could be used against whoever might come through that door." Obi-Wan replied, bringing his splinted arm to cover his eyes as he thought, "What about the sedative you gave me earlier?"

"It must be injected directly into the blood stream to be immediately effective." Ali-She said doubtfully.

"What if you hit the neck? Isn't there a rather large vessel there?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes. And that might work, but how do you propose I get close enough for that?" Ali-She wondered.

"If you were standing beside the door when it opened, you would have the element of surprise." Obi-Wan persisted.

"And if there is more than one?" Ali-She asked.

---------------

"He is here. Burn out the lock." Shen-Grel ordered, stepping back to allow his men room to work.

Without questioning, several blasters took aim and quickly the locking mechanism disintegrated into a mass of molten metal. The door slid open easily and Shen-Grel gestured for the first of his men to enter. With a cry, the man staggered back, a syringe still protruding from his neck, as his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into the men behind him.

Impatiently, Shen-Grel shoved the limp body to one side, "What are you waiting for, get in there." He ordered, pushing another man into the door opening.

The second attacker got no further, bringing a hand up to his neck as he turned, eyes wide with surprise, the front of his tunic reddened with blood that trickled through his fingers. He crumpled against the side of the door, dropping to his knees before falling forward on his face.

Seeing two of their number go down so quickly, the rest hung back until Shen-Grel waved a blaster at them, "Get in there or I'll shoot you right here." He commanded, "There cannot be that many in there."

The death threat seemed to ignite them and they took the door several at a time. But there was no further resistance as they entered the room, and found only an empty bed and another locked door.

A quick glance around was enough to show Shen-Grel that his quarry was surely incapable of moving very quickly, and he set his men to blasting the door controls of the inner door. He, himself waiting in the outer corridor.

---------------

Ali-She retreated after slitting the second attacker's throat. That he had been forced to use a surgical instrument for such an attack was something he would have to deal with later. For now, his only thought was a last desperate attempt to protect the Heir. The counter-attacks had resulted in just enough enough confusion to allow Ali-She to cross the room and slip into through the inner door before sliding it closed and locking it behind him, "I think I killed one of them." Ali-She said.

From his place on the floor, Obi-Wan sighed, "I'm sorry. It was not my intention to bring death here." He replied.

"You did not. They did." Ali-She countered, "What do we do now?"

"Keep moving." Obi-Wan answered, "Help me up."

"How far do you think we will get? What little strength you have is already failing." Ali-She told him, but bent down to help the Jedi to his feet.

"As far as we can, and then you will go for help." Obi-Wan said.

"We have talked of this. I will not leave you to them." Ali-She replied, taking Obi-Wan's full weight as they moved down the corridor.

Behind them, they could hear blaster fire and knew it would be only seconds before that door too, would be breached.

---------------

The second locking mechanism was dealt with as the first, and Shen-Grel's second in command stepped through the ruined door to see two men, one supported by the other retreating down the corridor. One of his men raised a weapon, aiming it at the pair, "If you hit Kenobi, Shen-Gel will probably kill you." The second in command whispered in his ear.

The weapon wavered, then lowered and the holder looked to the commander for instructions, "Take them; they are in no position to mount a defense now." He ordered.

It was over quickly. Ali-She, knowing they had no chance to escape, lowered his burden to the floor and stood between him and the oncoming assault. The first man to reach the weaponless physician slammed the butt of his blaster against the side of his head; blood flowing freely from the resulting gash, he put a hand to his head and collapsed. The commander ignored him as he reached the object of their night-long hunt, who was trying to crawl toward the injured physician, "You have given us quite a chase, Lord Kenobi." He said with a shake of his head, "Get him up."

---------------

Zak was the first out of the speeders, rushing toward the back entryway before Anakin collared him, "Easy, Zak." He said, "Patience, think. We don't know what we're going to run into in there."

Taking a deep breath, Zak forced himself to calm down. They already knew Shen-Grel's men had beat them here, and that they were already searching the medical center. It would do no good if they went in not knowing more about what exactly the situation was inside, "How well do you know the building's layout, Terra-Khai?" Anakin asked.

"Not all that well." Terra-Khai answered as he joined them, and then grinned, "But we've got the floor plans."

"Perfect. Let's have a look." Anakin replied.

Zak waited impatiently while they studied the sheets Terra-Khai produced and then formulated their plan. Minutes later, (though to Zak it seemed to be much longer), they had divided their forces up, each planning to head in a different direction once they entered the center. Trusting their Force sense to lead them to Obi-Wan, the Jedi would follow their instincts while the Resistance dealt with any of Shen-Grel's men they found. Brokering no opposition, Li-Na chose to go with the Jedi. It did not take long, once they were inside, for Zak to pick up the Force signature of his master.

Following the same path Obi-Wan had when he had been brought in the night before, they turned the final corner just as two men, dragging Obi-Wan between them, entered the hallway and stopped before another man who appeared to have been waiting for them. Drawing their weapons, the three Jedi left the aged Resistance leader behind as they raced forward. But more men emerged from the doorway, laying down blaster fire as their comrades retreated with their prisoner into another room. By the time the Jedi reached the doorway, it had been slid closed and locked from the inside. Li-Na hobbled down to them, "Too late. Shen-Grel has him now." She said, shaking her head and sighing heavily.

"Well, if I read those plans right, there's no way out of that room." Ferri announced, "They aren't going anywhere."

"That's something, I guess. But Force knows what this Shen-Grel will do to him before we can get him out of there." Anakin replied.

---------------

Shen-Grel squatted down next to the crumpled form his men had dropped once safely inside, "You have caused me much trouble." He said.

Obi-Wan shifted slightly, "Sorry...you seem to...have me at a...disadvantage." He replied, "Have...we met?"

Shen-Grel laughed, "Have we met? Yes, just recently in fact." He answered, "But then, the fall probably jumbled your brains a bit."

"Shen-Grel." Obi-Wan guessed.

"Very good." Shen-Grel exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"What..do you..want?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I want a great many things, Lord Kenobi. I want to root out the scheming fool who thinks he's the ruler of this planet. I want to take his place. I want to get rid of that old woman. And I want you dead." Shen-Grel answered.

Obi-Wan turned his gaze toward the blur he assumed was Shen-Grel, "What...have I...done to...you?" He asked.

Shen-Grel cocked his head, "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"The...leader of...Tai-Me's...opposition. One of...Quell's followers."

Again, Shen-Grel laughed, "One of Quell's followers, yes; I suppose you could say that." He said, "You see, Quell was my father. And you,_ Lord_ Kenobi, are my brother."

Obi-Wan tried to raise himself up, "How....how is that...possible?" He gasped and then collapsed, his consciousness fading quickly into darkness.

* * *

**I know, I know, I've left you hanging with yet another cliffie, and another bit of mystery. But it seemed to be the best place to end the chapter. I'll try not to keep you in suspense too long. Everything will become clearer in the next few chapters, I promise. Thanks for reading....and reviewing. **


	17. ShenGrel's Claim

**Well, I hope I haven't kept you all in suspense too long this time. This chapter should answer at least some of your questions. The rest will come in the final few chapters - it looks right now that this one might run up to twenty chapters; it all depends on what the characters want to do. Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter - an unbelievable fourteen of you!!!! Thank you so much for support, again, it's what keeps me writing! Kudos this time go to: XxRandomNemesisxX, Gwenneth(more goodies for you in this chapter, my dear), MoAngel, DigitalDreamn, JediAngel001, ObiBettina7, TimeXGeneralXTanya, starwarsforever, Star Wars for Life, Jedi Hsoj, JediKnight13, anakinpadmekenobi and two new readers - ThoseWereTheDays and Estora. Thank you all so very, very much! **

**I hope this chapter meets expectations.**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Shen-Grel's Claim

While the drama continued to unfold in the back sector of the medical center, pockets of violence erupted throughout the medical center as Li-Na's forces clashed with Shen-Grel's. Caught between these two opposing forces were the employees, visitors and, eventually, even the patients. The lightly guarded prisoners being held in the main waiting area were the first to be freed as the Resistance quickly overwhelmed the few men left behind. And with the help of the center's own security detail, several more were eventually tracked down and subdued. But they learned from the security detail, who witnessed first-hand Shen-Grel's attack on the center, there could be as many as twenty rebels still at large, and the concern was that they had already retreated into the center's patient wards. The rebels were apparently not above using these areas as 'safe havens' and the patients as shields against attack. And this was problematic for Li-Na's forces, who valued the lives of these innocents, where the rebels, obviously did not; initially, the Resistance chose not to pursue the rebels into the wards, although they realized eventually, they would have to.

------------------

Anakin stared at the locked door that separated him from Obi-Wan, frustrated and angry at his own inadequacy in his failure to reach his friend before he was dragged inside and the door sealed against them. He was trying not to think about what they would find when they finally managed to break through. Zak reached out, placing the palm of his hand on the door as if trying to make some contact with his injured master, "Will Shen-Grel kill him?" He asked, turning toward Li-Na.

"Not right away." Li-Na answered, "Or he would be dead already, I think."

"Why is he doing this?" Ferri wondered.

The old woman sighed, "He has many reasons." She replied, "Is it important to know them at this time?"

Ferri shrugged, "I guess not."

Anakin pulled Zak away from the door as he powered up his weapon again. Taking his lead, Zak did the same, "How long will it take you to cut your way through?" Li-Na questioned.

"Not long. I don't think these are high security doors." Anakin told her as he set the edge of his lightsaber against it.

Li-Na laid a hand on his wrist, "What do you think Shen-Grel will do if he guesses what you are up to?" She asked.

Looking down at her, Anakin shook his head, "If we do this quickly, he won't have time to figure it out." He answered.

"Is this gamble worth the Heir's life?" Li-Na asked.

Anakin paused as he continued to look down at her, "Do you have a better idea?" He asked in response.

The old woman squinted at him, "Are the Jedi not known for their negotiating skills?" She questioned.

Anakin looked at her skeptically, "Obi-Wan is the Negotiator, not me." He replied.

"Will you not even consider it?"

"Do you really think it's possible to negotiate with Shen-Grel?" Anakin answered.

Li-Na smiled, "No. But I believe he might just be curious enough to open the door." She said.

------------------

Ar-Taei waited no longer than it took for Shen-Grel's men to be subdued before she and Chi-Na headed off toward the back sector. They didn't get very far before Terra-Khai, who had set up his command center in the main lobby, stopped them, "The building is not yet secured. Some of Shen-Grel's men are roaming around here." He said.

"We must get to the Heir." Chi-Na replied urgently.

"Li-Na and his Jedi friends are already taking care of that." Terra-Khai insisted.

"I would like to be sure he is alright, Terra-Khai." Ar-Taei added, "If you feel it is not safe for us alone, can you not send someone with us?"

Terra-Khai sighed, "I'll go with you. I must speak with Li-Na anyway." He replied.

------------------

Ferri's senses led him toward the room from which Shen-Grel's men had come; leaning down to check one of the bodies sprawled next to the doorway, "Master, this one is still alive." He called and then turned the other over and shook his head as he gingerly touched the bloodied neck.

Anakin turned toward him, and then said something quietly to Zak who nodded before trotting toward Ferri.

Ferri looked up at him, "This one's throat has been cut." He said.

"Is he dead?" Zak asked.

"This one is, yeah. The other appears to be drugged." Ferri answered.

"Was my master strong enough to do this?" Zak wondered.

"It wasn't him, Zak; it was someone with him, a healer." Ferri replied as he stood up.

"Then where is this healer now?" Zak asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out." Ferri said, "Just give me a minute."

Closing his eyes, Ferri inhaled deeply and then exhaled slowly, reaching out through the Force as he stepped into the room. Zak followed a short distance behind, giving Ferri enough room to allow his gift to work. Obi-Wan's Force signature was strongly sensed by both young Jedi, although Ferri, owing to his special talent, was able to replay the last few hours Obi-Wan had spent here. Experience allowed him to sort quickly through the images, none of which he felt necessary to share with Zak, until he found those recent enough to be helpful, "I fear you may be right, My Lord." He murmured, "Our friend, Chi-Na has not returned."

Zak remained silent, not wanting to break his friend's concentration as he moved toward the bed, "No, No, you are in no condition...." Ferri continued, making as if to push someone back down onto the bed.

Zak bit his lip and swallowed convulsively.

Ferri shook his head, "Sorry, Zak." He said, "Give me another second here." And then took another deep breath, 'fast-forwarding' through more impressions, before moving toward the open inner door.

"He helped Master Kenobi through here." He told Zak, his eyes unfocused for a moment, "I think I killed one of them."

"Who?"

Anakin's apprentice turned to Zak, "The healer." He replied and then cocked his head as if listening, "Master Kenobi said he was sorry to have brought death here. But this healer, said it was Shen-Grel's fault, not his."

Zak said nothing as he waited for Ferri to continue, "Help me up." He said, forcing himself not to reveal to Zak how painful this had been for his master.

"Master Kenobi wanted the healer to leave him behind. But the healer wouldn't do it." Ferri continued and then headed down the hallway, breaking into a run with Zak when they spotted Ali-She crawling toward them.

------------------

"I am not finished with you, Kenobi." Shen-Grel said, slapping Obi-Wan's face in a vain attempt to rouse the Jedi back to consciousness.

When that proved to be ineffective, he stood up and kicked him savagely in the chest. Ribs snapped and blood stained the clean bandage wrapped around his chest, but the kick failed to achieve the desired result, "I have more to share with you, Kenobi." Shen-Grel added, kicking him once again, "Wake up!"

Still there was no response, "Damn you." Shen-Grel mumbled, but resisted the urge to kick his helpless prisoner again and turned away.

The handful of men with him kept their distance and held their tongues. While none of them were unfamiliar with their leader's short temper, no one was comfortable watching that temper turned on someone incapable of defending themselves. And yet, knowing Shen-Grel's temperament, none of them dared to interfere nor disobey when Shen-Grel ordered, "I want him awake. I don't care how you do it."

Obi-Wan was hauled into a sitting position, however, before they could proceed any further, the intercom crackled, _"Shen-Grel, it is time we talked." _Li-Na's voice said, _"Open the door."_

------------------

Anakin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "You don't really think that's going to lure him out, do you?" He asked.

Li-Na shrugged, "We cannot know unless we try." She replied.

After a moment, an answer was returned,_"We have nothing to talk about, Old Woman." _

"You are holding Antigalia's Heir, Shen-Grel. He is seriously injured, and I am sure in need of further treatment. Do you not think we have the right to challenge you?" Li-Na questioned.

"_You are not exactly in a position to be challenging me, Old Woman." _Shen-Grel answered with a laugh.

"Am I not? I am not the one trapped in a room with no other exits, Shen-Grel." Li-Na countered.

"_Yes, woman, but with your precious Heir in my hands, I think safe enough." _Shen-Grel retorted.

"Oh, I would not go so far as that. He has friends here who are not so patient as I. And they are already quite unhappy that you have first, attacked him and now, hold him prisoner. If he dies in your hands, there will be no escape from them." Li-Na continued.

Anakin remained silent; he could easily see how this venerable old woman had managed to gather so many followers, but whether those skills would succeed with Shen-Grel was yet to be seen. However, there was a very long pause before Shen-Grel answered, _"Leave me a little more time; he and I have matters to talk over between us. When we are through, I will gladly turn him over to you." _He said, _"If you are so concerned for his health, you will stop wasting time and let us continue our discussion. But I promise you, Old Woman, he will be dead long before anyone can force entry here, so you would be wise to convince his friends of such foolishness." _

Anakin shook his head, returning Li-Na's gaze with a grim one of his own. He could sense that she felt, as he did, that this standoff could very well end in Obi-Wan's death whether or not they tried to force their way in. Once more, Li-Na tried to reason with the rebel, "That is not acceptable, Shen-Grel. Open this door now, and we can prevent any further bloodshed."

This time, there was no response.

"What does he have to 'discuss' with Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, eying the old woman suspiciously, "You know, don't you."

Li-Na looked down at the floor, but was saved from answering by the simultaneous arrivals of Chi-Na, Terra-Khai and Ar-Taei from one direction, and Zak and Ferri supporting Ali-She from the other.

------------------

Obi-Wan was jolted back to consciousness by a harshly acidic sensation that burned his nasal passages. He moaned and turned away from the assault, only to have it thrust upon him again in the form a rough cloth. He reached up to shove it away, but found himself too weak as his head was held in position while the cloth was held against his nose, forcing him to breathe its harsh fumes. He coughed, aggravating his damaged ribs, "Enough." He heard Shen-Grel say.

The cloth was immediately taken away, but he continued to cough spasmodically, each spasm sending a wave of pain through his injured chest. A glass was held to his mouth and he managed to swallow some of its contents. After a moment, the coughing ceased, allowing him to breathe somewhat easier.

"There, that's much better." Shen-Grel said, and Obi-Wan felt a hand on his shoulder, "Unfortunately you lost consciousness before we finished our conversation."

"Wh..what?" Obi-Wan mumbled.

"Our conversation, our conversation. Have you forgotten already?!" Shen-Grel exclaimed.

Obi-Wan forced his head up, "S...sorry." He replied, struggling to recall.

He heard Shen-Grel sigh heavily and then heard a chair being dragged toward him, "Very well. I will begin again. Perhaps some of it will jog your memory. Do you know who I am?"

"Y..yes."

"Good. And what I am?"

Licking his lips, Obi-Wan nodded slowly, "The....opp..osi...tion...leader, one...of...Quell's....fol..lowers" He answered.

Shen-Grel sighed again, "His son, Kenobi, I'm his son." He corrected.

"Oh. I...I'm sorry...I..."

"Yes, you fail to see what that has to do with you." Shen-Grel finished.

"Why...why that....makes you....hate me...yes." Obi-Wan replied.

"I want the crown, Kenobi. You are standing in my way." Shen-Grel continued.

Obi-Wan knitted his brow, fragments of their previous conversation slowly coming together, again he forced his head up to where he knew Shen-Grel was seated, "Y...you claim...to be...my...brother." He recalled, "N...not pos..possible."

"Oh, but it is." Shen-Grel insisted.

"H..how?"

"Ah, now there is the question. Yes, how, indeed." Shen-Grel said, "How indeed. Let us go back a bit shall we? Well, more than a bit. Back to when my father finally realized his goal. Do you recall the history, Lord Kenobi?"

"Yes."

"Good, then I will not have to go through it all with you." Shen-Grel answered, "Do you know what happened to Sho-Wan's wife?"

"M...my...mother...was...killed...in the..."

"No, Kenobi. She lived through the attack, my father made sure of it." Shen-Grel countered.

"Wh..what? N...no.."

"Oh, yes. You see now, do you not?" Shen-Grel said gleefully, "He needed her, you see, to legitimize his claim to the throne. He was an Off-worlder, he needed to take an Antigalian wife, to give him an Antigalian child. Then the people would accept him."

Obi-Wan shook his head weakly, "N..no....I...don't...believe...you....she...would...never.."

"Betray your father? Is that what you are thinking?" Shen-Grel guessed, "Oh, I speak the truth, Kenobi.

"Yes, my father took her, it was easy, he said. She was weak-willed, you see. But it did not work out the way my father thought it would. He was never accepted by the majority of the Antigalians. In fact, most hated him as much as they loved Sho-Wan."

"Quell....fo...forced...him..self...on...my...mother?" Obi-Wan concluded.

"You make it sound so ugly." Shen-Grel replied.

Obi-Wan looked away, "It...is."

"But she came willingly, what does that make her?" Shen-Grel said.

"Y..you..lie."

"Yes, well, take that to oblivion if you must, Kenobi." Shen-Grel answered dismissively, "Get him up. We will need him to get out of here."

------------------

Ar-Taei knelt down beside her injured colleague, examining the gash on the side of his head as Li-Na looked on, "I...failed...Li-Na." Ali-She stammered, "I'm....sorry....so...sorry."

"You are not to blame, Ali." Li-Na assured him.

"What are we going to do, Master?" Ferri asked.

"I don't know. If we try to force our way, Shen-Grel says he'll kill Obi-Wan." Anakin replied.

"Well, wouldn't it be stupid to kill him? I mean, he knows we're out here. He must realize he'd never get away." Zak interjected.

"Yes, yes. Of course!" Li-Na agreed, "Yes. He will not want to give himself up, no. That means he cannot allow Lord Kenobi to die until he is safely away. He will come through that door using the Heir as his hostage."

"Terra-Khai, how quickly can you summon...oh...a dozen men, or so here?" Li-Na asked.

"They're spread throughout the medical center, Li-Na. It could take some time." Terra-Khai answered.

"Hmm....well, that will not work, then." Li-Na replied resignedly, "It will have to just us."

"Then all we can do is wait until they come out?" Ferri questioned, "Shen-Grel has us outnumbered."

"Oh, Ferri, when has that ever mattered?" Anakin admonished, "We have a pretty good idea what he's going to do. We'll be ready for him when he makes his move."

Just a little over a quarter of an hour later, the door slid open, and two rebels stepped out followed by Shen-Grel himself, "You will let me pass or my men will kill your Heir right here." He demanded.

Li-Na, standing to one side next to Terra-Khai, shook her head, "You shame your mother's memory by your actions, Shen-Grel." She said.

"That pathetic fool? Why should I care?" Shen-Grel retorted, stepping out behind his men, followed closely by two more bearing Obi-Wan up between them, and directly behind them, another, holding a blaster rifle to Obi-Wan's back, "Let us go unmolested or face the consequences, Old Woman."

Li-Na shrugged, "We are outnumbered and outsmarted, Shen-Grel. If you stoop to using your own brother as a shield, we are in no position to stop you." She said, "But I plead for you to reconsider what you do for your own sake."

Shen-Grel snorted and signaled for them to proceed. The rebel party moved out into the corridor, a sixth man joined them, walking backwards to guard their backs. Slowly, they moved down the hallway, the eyes of the last man watchful for any false move Terra-Khai or Li-Na might make. But the pair did not move from their spot as they watched the retreating group.

Shen-Grel's fatal mistake was dismissing the absence of the Jedi, and thinking they had abandoned their comrade to his fate. And so he was unprepared for an attack from one of the sealed doors along their party. The only warning was the hiss of door just as the last man passed it. Then the man was down, clutching his empty wrist, his hand still gripping his fallen blaster. Drawn to the cry of the injured man, the rebel covering Obi-Wan's back turned to find himself facing the blue glowing end of a Jedi lightsaber. Turning his blaster toward the lethal weapon, he had no time to fire before the muzzle of the rifle was sheared off, and he dropped the ruined gun.

But Shen-Grel was quick to recover and quickly put himself between the two men holding Obi-Wan and the advancing Jedi, pulling his own weapon and shoving it up under Obi-Wan's chin, "Get back, or I swear I will put a bolt right through his neck." He threatened.

Shen-Grel's men, however, had lost their desire to fight. The pair supporting the hostage Jedi released him and retreated in the face of the Jedi offensive. Unable to stand without assistance, Obi-Wan collapsed to the floor; unperturbed, the rebel leader pointed his gun at the back of Obi-Wan's head. Anakin and Ferri brought themselves up short facing Shen-Grel, weapons, still ignited, at their sides, "Your men have deserted you, and you have nowhere to run." Anakin said.

"It seems we are at an impasse, Jedi. I can afford to stand here all day, but while I do, your friend bleeds to death." Shen-Grel replied.

Arrogantly secure in his position, Shen-Grel never expected an attack from behind. In a flash, the rebel leader found himself pinned to the floor, his weapon lying only centimeters from his fingertips. He stretched for it, but it was kicked completely out of reach. He struggled, and then his assailant began to pummel him.

With Shen-Grel subdued, all attention turned toward Obi-Wan, sprawled, unmoving, on the floor. Quickly, Ar-Taei was there, carefully easing the injured Jedi onto his back, and tsking as she spied the bloodied bandage on his chest and carefully probed the head injury she had just recently repaired. Shocked at the sight of his battered master, Zak's control slipped and he let lose a barrage of anger on the now-defenseless Shen-Grel.

"Zak!" Anakin exclaimed, "What are you doing?!"

Enraged, Zak continued his onslaught, "Stop it, Zak." Ferri ordered, taking hold of his friend's arm just as it was raised for another blow.

Breathing raggedly, Zak tried to pull free, "Calm down, Zak. Get hold of yourself." Anakin instructed as he pulled Obi-Wan's apprentice off a stunned Shen-Grel.

Ferri took control of Shen-Grel, dragging the rebel leader over to the other rebels being held at gunpoint by Terra-Khai and Chi-Na before turning his attention back to his master and his friend.

Zak seemed calmer, sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up, taking deep breaths, "What just happened?" Ferri asked.

"I don't know." Zak murmured, "I saw what he did to Master Obi-Wan and I....I don't know, I just...lost control."

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, we have to make sure Obi-Wan is taken care of, and call in the Prince's men to take Shen-Grel and the rest of these rebels where ever their prison is. And, we have to make sure Li-Na and her followers are well away before the Prince's forces get here." Anakin said.

------------------

When the Prince's men arrived some time later, they found only the captured rebels being held by the medical center's security forces. There was no sign that Li-Na had even been there. Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi, it was learned, had been admitted to the medical center early that morning after being brought there by an unknown party. Though his condition was serious, Ar-Taei, the center's head physician, was optimistic in his chances for recovery. Though the Prince, when he learned of the Heir's survival insisted on leaving a contingent of his own men to guard against further attacks, the Jedi refused to leave the side of their injured friend.

The rebels were not taken to the Royal Residence. Shen-Grel found himself chained in the pitch darkness below the ruins of the very palace his father had laid siege to so many years before. Somewhere amidst those ruins, his captured men languished with him. The bright future he had envisioned just days before was gone, replaced by the bleak reality that he would either spend the rest of his life in this dark place, or be executed like his father before him. He had allowed his obsession with Kenobi to cloud his judgment, so he had only himself to blame for his current situation. His father would have had him beaten for such stupidity.

* * *

**So, no real cliffie here this time. Although, there are still lots of loose ends to tie up and questions to answer...... Thanks for reading and leaving that very important review!**


	18. Caught in the Middle

**Thanks again for all those who read and reviewed the last chapter. This chapter is admittedly short, and is basically a bridging chapter for the next one, where everything will start to come together. I promise, by then, everything will start to become clear. Although, it appears at least one of you isn't happy with the way things are going, I hope most of you will not be disappointed. Anyway, as always, I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed the past chapter; I'm still pleasantly surprised at how many of you continue to stick with me through this, despite how long it's taken me thus far. Gratitude this time goes to: Estoria, Star Wars for Life, ObiBettina7, anakinpadmekenobi, starwarsforever, Gwenneth, XxRandomNemesisxX, JediKnight13, MoAngel, JediAngel001, JediHsoj and ThoseWereTheDays. I can't thank you all enough. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Caught in the Middle

Once Obi-Wan was situated, Anakin left the two younger Jedi to look after him while he sought out a private place to contact the Temple. With the Prince's men swarming throughout the center still searching for the last of Shen-Grel's men, it proved to be a more difficult task than he thought it would be, but he chanced upon Ar-Taei who graciously allowed him to use her office.

"_What news have you for us, Anakin?" _Yoda asked when several Council members gathered in response to Anakin's call.

"Mixed news, Master. I have found Obi-Wan." Anakin answered.

"_But this is good news, Anakin, is it not?" _Mace questioned.

"Yes. But the political situation here is complicated and explosive." Anakin told them. "And he's caught right in the middle of it."

"_Explain, Anakin."_ Ki-Adi Mundi instructed.

Anakin sighed, "Well, as far as I can tell, there are three factions here, all pitted against each other." He began.

"_Three factions?" _Ki-Adi Mundi repeated.

"Yes." Anakin confirmed, "The Prince Regent, himself and the few followers he still has; a resistance cell, most of whom used to be supporters of the Prince Regent; and a group of fanatics led by someone named Shen-Grel, who, I think was Quell's son."

"_Quell? The one who led the rebellion against Obi-Wan's father?" _Adi Gallia interjected.

"I think so, yes." Anakin replied.

"_But Prince Regent Tai-Me never indicated there was any opposition to him, Anakin." _Mace replied.

"I don't think this problem is something he wanted anyone outside Antigalia to know about. The truth is, from what I've seen, he's not a very good ruler." Anakin said.

"_So which of these factions was responsible for the attack on Master Kenobi?" _Shaak Ti deduced.

"Shen-Grel's." Anakin answered.

"_Well, if he is trying to do what Quell did, it would make sense for him to want Obi-Wan out of the way." _Mace replied.

"Fortunately, he's been arrested, so there's very little chance of him taking control here. Apparently, he's been a thorn in Tai-Me's side since Quell's overthrow, so he was only too happy to send a contingent to take him into custody once he heard we'd captured him." Anakin explained, "And considering the way Tai-Me handles things here, he'll probably be dead by morning."

"_So not the benevolent leader he would like us to believe he is, then?" _Adi Gallia guessed.

"Far from it. That's why so many of his former allies have joined the resistance movement against him. And he's paranoid. He's convinced that Obi-Wan came here to steal his throne." Anakin answered.

"_It sounds as if he would have been happier with Master Kenobi out of the way. Are you sure he wasn't in league with this Shen-Grel?" _Shaak Ti questioned.

"Anything's possible, I guess. But Zak says no." Anakin replied.

"_And Zak's instincts are seldom wrong." _Ki-Adi Mundi interjected.

"_How find him did you, Anakin?" _Yoda asked after a brief pause.

"Through the Resistance. They have someone inside the Royal Residence, and he came to us for help." Anakin said.

"_Help? I am not sure I like the sound of that, Anakin." _Mace responded.

"Like I said, the situation here is complicated." Anakin repeated.

"_The Jedi are supposed to remain neutral, Anakin." _Ki-Adi Mundi reminded him.

"I know, I know. But it was by meeting with the Resistance that we found out they were protecting Obi-Wan. They even risked bringing him here to be treated." Anakin explained.

"_Did you agree to take their part against Tai-Me?" _Mace asked.

"Well, yes. But..."

"_Anakin, by doing that you are supporting treason." _Shaak Ti said.

"If you knew what I know, you wouldn't say that." Anakin replied.

"_And what is it that you know and we do not, Anakin, hmm?" _Yoda queried.

"I can't tell you that, yet. It would be too dangerous." Anakin answered.

"_Dangerous for who, Anakin? Obi-Wan?" _Adi Gallia wondered.

"Him, too, yes. I can't tell you any more than that until this is all over." Anakin told them.

There was silence as the four Council Masters digested this information.

"_Trust your judgment we will for now, Anakin. But explain your actions you must when passed this danger has." _Yoda finally said.

"Thank you, Master."

"_And when can we expect this to happen, Anakin?" _Ki-Adi Mundi questioned.

"That depends on how long it takes Obi-Wan to get back on his feet." Anakin answered, "As I said, he's right in the middle of this."

"_How badly is he injured, Anakin?" _Mace Windu asked.

"Bad enough. He was stabbed in the chest, and then he either fell or was pushed off a raised platform and landed on the duracreet below it. Broken right arm, torn ligaments in his right leg, broken ribs, internal injuries, and a skull fracture, which is apparently affecting his vision. He was doing fairly well until Shen-Grel got hold of him again, and reopened the chest wound and broke a few more ribs." Anakin informed them.

"_Perhaps we should send one of our healers." _Adi Gallia suggested.

"No, they've got pretty good doctors here. He's in pretty good hands. Besides, I don't know how Tai-Me would react to the arrival of more Jedi. He just needs to rest and regain his strength." Anakin replied and then smiled, "And he's got me, and Ferri and Zak to draw from."

"_And your healing touch, Anakin." _Yoda added.

"Yes. And that too."

"_It appears you have the situation under control, then, Anakin." _Mace concluded, _"Keep us informed. May the Force be with you."_

"I will. Thank you, Master."

-------------

"He lived. How could that happen?" Tai-Me ranted as he paced the length of the room, "Why could he not just quietly go away?"

"Surely you did not wish him dead, My Prince?" Po-Ku replied.

The Prince Regent stopped pacing and turned to face his aide, "Of course not. But dead, he could no longer threaten my rule." He answered.

Po-Ku licked his lips nervously, "What makes you think he was planning to take your place?" He asked.

"Have you been completely blind, Po-Ku? He has been critical of every decision I have made since he arrived. And now he has friends here to help him, I may yet lose to him." Tai-Me said, resuming his pacing, "Why is he attacking me like this?"

"No one is attacking you, My Prince." Po-Ku assured him, "Least of all the Jedi. You know they never involve themselves in civil matters except to negotiate a peace."

"You think me a fool, Po-Ku? I have eyes, Li-Na draws more supporters to her by the day, and I am sure Lord Kenobi has already joined her. And now he will claim the sympathy of the people through this attack. If I did not know better, I would think he arranged himself." Tai-Me retorted.

"Certainly not, My Prince. The Jedi do not resort to tricks." Po-Ku countered.

"No, no, of course not. It is very clear it was that traitor, Shen-Grel, was behind it, and he needed no better reason that to rid Antigalia of the last of the Kenobi's to attack him." Tai-Me replied, "But it does not change the fact that this attack will endear the Heir to the people."

"Even if this were true, My Prince. Short of killing the Heir yourself, which would only alienate your people further, what can you do?" Po-Ku wondered, "Perhaps your only course is to let events play out."

Tai-Me turned to glare at him, "And lose my position? That is not an option, Po-Ku." He retorted.

Po-Ku stared back at him, "What are you proposing, My Lord?" He asked.

The Prince Regent started pacing again, "What if...what if Shen-Grel were to escape?" He murmured more to himself.

"My Lord?"

"Yes, temporarily, of course. But....but tragically, he was not recaptured until after he..." Tai-Me started.

"My Lord Prince, you cannot be serious!" Po-Ku exclaimed, "I will not countenance this."

"Can you not see it is the only way?" Tai-Me replied.

Po-Ku shook his head and sighed, "What has happened to you, Tai-Me?" He asked, "You are not the man I chose to follow when you led the coups against Quell three years ago."

Tai-Me laughed, "I have not changed, Po-Ku." He insisted.

"Yes, you have. You become more like Quell every day." Po-Ku replied.

"How dare you! I should have you flogged for such an insult!" Tai-Me said angrily.

"And that is exactly what I mean, Tai-Me. Such would be the actions of Quell, not Tai-Me, who used to rail against such cruelty." Po-Ku answered.

"I have discovered that sometimes such cruelty is necessary to keep the people in line." Tai-Me replied quietly.

Sighing heavily, the Royal aide turned away, "I see you are no longer in need of my counsel. Forgive my impertinence. With your permission, I will take my leave." He said tiredly.

"Your counsel seems to be tainted, of late, my friend. Perhaps you have allowed the execution of your son to cloud your judgment." Tai-Me suggested.

"That my son was a traitor is not in dispute." Po-Ku admitted, "What drove him to treachery is the question."

The aide then bowed and removed himself from Tai-Me's presence before the Regent could respond. Turning to stare out the window, Tai-Me decided to forgive his old friend's criticisms; it was clear the man was still mourning the loss of his son. Then he smiled to himself, convinced that Po-Ku was wrong, he could be merciful.

-------------

Po-Ku returned to his apartments with a heavy heart. He could no longer deny that Tai-Me's sanity was quickly slipping away. That he would even consider letting Shen-Grel escape in order to kill the Heir was proof enough of this. The Tai-Me he once knew would never entertain such ideas.

He wanted, needed, to speak with Ti-Lo. Together they would decide what the best course of action would be. When he entered their quarters, however, he found that she was not alone, "Lady Si-Lon." He said as the royal consort stood to greet him.

"Po-Ku" Si-Lon replied, "Your arrival now is timely."

"I...do not understand."

"It seems, my husband, that we are not alone in our concern for Tai-Me's stability." Ti-Lo revealed, "Please, sit with us."

-------------

Once Anakin had finished his report to the Jedi Council, he returned to wait with the two younger Jedi for Obi-Wan to wake up. Even with the Prince's men patrolling the hallways, neither teen had relaxed their guard, and Anakin could feel their Force senses extended nearly to the end of the corridor. But it was clear, as he entered the room that the last twenty-four hours had left them both exhausted, "Get some rest, you two." He said, "I'll take over here for awhile."

Ferri sighed, relaxing as he withdrew from the Force and then stood up and stretched before heading for one of two cots that had been moved into the room on Ar-Taei's orders. But Zak, who looked even more exhausted than Ferri, remained where he was at his master's bedside, one hand over his master's to reinforce his Force connection through physical contact.

"Zak, come on, now. You're exhausted." Anakin said.

When Zak didn't respond, Anakin put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "You have to rest, Zak." He persisted.

Zak shrugged him off, "His connection to the Force is disrupted. He needs me to help him access it." He finally replied.

"What good will you be to him if you make yourself sick?" Anakin asked, "I can help him while you rest a bit, alright?"

Zak lowered his head and sighed heavily, then nodded. Anakin clapped him on the shoulder, "You won't let me sleep too long, will you?" Zak questioned.

"Not a chance." Anakin assured him.

The younger Jedi nodded again, pulled himself up and staggered a little unsteadily toward the cots. Ferri eyed him in concern and then shot a glance at his master before moving to help him, "I'm fine." Zak protested.

"Sure you are." Ferri replied.

Zak shook his head, but allowed Ferri to steady him until they reached the cots where Zak sank down, pulling his boots off before lying back, finally giving into the physical and mental exhaustion of the last day. With one relaxed sigh, he let sleep take him. With a shake of his head, Ferri lifted his legs onto the cot; Zak's only reaction was a low grunt as he curled into a somewhat fetal position. Anakin and his apprentice exchanged amused looks as Ferri sat down on the other cot and shed his own boots before lying down.

Satisfied, Anakin took the seat vacated by his friend's apprentice, reaching out to touch Obi-Wan's Force presence. The sense of disruption was evident as soon as he connected, and Anakin could see why Zak had been so reluctant to leave his master's side. But considering Ar-Taei's assessment of the head injury, it wasn't surprising. One thing was clear, Obi-Wan's healing process would be slowed by his inability to properly draw on the Force until his brain laceration had healed. Five years ago, there would have been little Anakin could do to help his friend aside from lending his strength and bridging the disruption; however, had learned much in those five years. And now, thanks to the Jedi Master-healer, Declan, he knew just how to apply his healing gift to accelerate that healing. Sinking deeper into his meditative state, Anakin began his work.

The nursing staff came and went, periodically. Ar-Taei herself checked on her patient, satisfied that he was doing as well as could be expected by one injured so badly. Except for those visits, Anakin remained connected to his Jedi brother, not only giving him strength, but reestablishing Obi-Wan's own disrupted connection with the Force; and finally only withdrawing when he felt himself was too drained to continue. But by then, he was confident Obi-Wan was capable enough of advancing his own healing, at least while Anakin took a short rest. He stood up and stretched, going to the window, surprised to see that dusk had fallen.

"Why...am I not...surprised to...see you here...Anakin." Obi-Wan whispered hoarsely behind him.

Anakin turned toward the voice meet Obi-Wan's gaze, "Are you sensing my presence, or can you actually see me?" He asked.

Obi-Wan smiled weakly, "A little...of both." He answered.

"Meaning?"

"You are...a bit...hazy; but...more than...the blurs...I was...seeing." Obi-Wan replied, "And...I...can feel...the Force again."

Anakin sighed in visible relief, moving toward the bedside table, "Well, that's a relief; Ar-Taei didn't know whether or not your sight would come back." He said as he poured a glass of water, "And, I admit I didn't know how that knock on your head would affect your ability to sense the Force."

Is Zak...alright?" Obi-Wan asked turning his head toward the cots.

"Aside from a nasty gash on the cheek and being worn out, he's fine." Anakin assured him and then put a hand behind his back to help him into a sitting position, "Ar-Taei said you should drink something when you finally woke up."

"There was...another...physician....Ali-She...." Obi-Wan said as he allowed Anakin to arrange several pillows behind him so that he could sit up.

"He'll be alright. Zak and Ferri found him." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan took the glass Anakin offered to him. The water was cool and, having had nothing to drink since early that morning, quenched his thirst. When he was finished, he relaxed, still propped against the pillows. They were both silent for a moment; Anakin sensing his brother was troubled, but waiting for him to speak first, "What happened to Shen-Grel?" Obi-Wan finally asked.

"He's been arrested." Anakin answered, "Li-Na called him your brother."

"Li-Na?" Obi-Wan questioned and then rubbed his forehead with his right hand, "Why does that name...sound so familiar?"

"She's the leader of the resistance against Tai-Me; it was her people who found you, and she had you brought here." Anakin replied, "Maybe you heard her name from one of them."

"That isn't it, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Are you sure Ali-She didn't mention her?" Anakin asked.

"No, I don't think so." Obi-Wan answered, "But for some reason...I feel as if I know her."

"Then maybe you do." Anakin concluded, "Is this Shen-Grel really your brother?"

"He told me he was. I had hoped he was lying." Obi-Wan replied.

"How is that possible?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "He claims...he claims that his father and my mother...."

"Oh...I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." Anakin said sympathetically, "But maybe there's more to it. I'll bet Li-Na knows."

"Maybe." Obi-Wan murmured and then abruptly changed the subject, "How did you get here so quickly, Anakin? Did Zak contact you?"

"We didn't wait that long. Master Windu and Master Yoda warned me to expect trouble. And I had a feeling something wasn't right, so Ferri and I left very early yesterday morning." Anakin told him and then shook his head, "But we were still too late."

"There may not have been much you could have done anyway, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin shrugged, "Maybe." He replied, though it was clear he was not convinced.

-------------

Li-Na had not been happy about leaving the Heir again without having a chance to speak with him. She felt it even more important considering what lies and half-truths Shen-Grel had probably told him. Obi-Wan must be made to understand just what circumstances had brought his mother to make the decisions she had. But it had not been prudent for Li-Na to remain in the medical center when Tai-Me's forces arrived. Despite having a mutual enemy in Shen-Grel, Li-Na and those who followed her were far from being on friendly terms with Tai-Me; and her capture would end any chance of replacing Tai-Me's increasingly tyrannical rule with a more benevolent one.

Better to wait a bit until security was no longer on high alert. Mind you, she would still have to be careful with the Prince Regent's men still patrolling the center. However, she really had no choice. Obi-Wan Kenobi had to hear from her what had happened after Antigalia fell into Quell's cruel hands.

Because Li-Na knew what few other people knew.

-------------

Obi-Wan did not remain awake for much longer. And if Anakin gave his friend a little nudge back into healing sleep, no one would have faulted him for it. Rest was exactly what Obi-Wan needed more than anything else to help mend his battered body. Anakin let the younger Jedi sleep too, knowing they also needed rest. It was well after dark before they roused. Zak wasn't pleased to learn that Anakin had chosen not to wake him while his master had been awake, but Anakin remained firmly behind his decision.

Ar-Taei had seen that food was brought up for the Jedi, and while Ferri and Zak ate, Anakin retired to one of the cots to get some sorely-needed sleep, knowing they were capable of watching over Obi-Wan for a few hours.

In the morning, he would contact the Jedi Council again.

-------------

Shen-Grel had lost all sense of time, chained as he was in the pitch darkness below the palace ruins. No one had returned after he had been brought here. He had been given no food or water, and no longer knew if it was night or day. But his one all-consuming thought now, though, was not to slake his thirst, or fill his belly. No. He wanted only to escape, and to revenge himself on the one person he held responsible for his present situation. And if he got what he wanted, Shen-Grel would be sure that Obi-Wan Kenobi's fate matched the one he, himself, had been condemned to. And that Kenobi's father had suffered before him. For the first time since his incarceration, Shen-Grel laughed. That would be the ultimate revenge, would it not? Yes, if he had his way Kenobi would know nothing but suffering until the end of his life.

Suffering and, like Sho-Wan before him, endless darkness.

* * *

**I promise, answers and resolutions will start in the next chapter. And a bit more action, too. **

**Thanks in advance for reading and leaving a review, they are my incentive to keep writing! **


	19. Interlude: Dreams and Nightmares

**Here's just a little chapter to hold you over while I finish up the next chapter. It's not very long, but I'm nearly ready to post the next installment, so I promise you won't have to wait. It may even be as soon as later today. I was going to post them both together, but the other isn't quite done yet. Anyway, thanks to those who were still hanging in there for the last installment: XxRandomNemisisxX, Gwenneth, MoAngel, JediAngel001, anakinpadmekenobi, starwarsforever, ObiBettina7, Star Wars for Life, TimeXGeneralXTanya and JediKnight13. I know it's been a long haul, but it's nearly over, honest! **

* * *

Chapter 18 – Interlude: Nightmares and Dreams

Not all sleep is peaceful.

--------------

Drugs had freed him from physical pain. Anakin's sleep suggestion had sent him into a deeper sleep. And in that sleep, he dreamed. Fragmented memories, of his tumultuous exodus from Antigalia so many years before; early memories of a gentle father and loving mother. But other, less pleasant, images marred these dreams. Images based on Shen-Grel's claims. Images that Obi-Wan Kenobi had no desire to entertain, and yet had no control over. Images from which there seemed to be no escape.

--------------

The Prince Regent of Antigalia slept fitfully. His sleep disturbed with nightmares. Chaotic childhood memories. Of bodies dragged through the streets. Displayed as warnings of what happened to anyone who displeased Quell. His parents' brutal murders. Li-Na, first his friend, later his enemy, discovering his secret, and revealing it to the Heir. The Heir claiming the throne, taking claim to his consort and then sentencing him to Xi-Lo's fate to be carried out with great satisfaction by Po-Ku.

He awoke crying, alone and in the dark.

--------------

Little Sjo-Me whimpered in his sleep, and was quickly comforted by his mother. Still haunted by nightmarish memories of the day before. These nightmares would fade in time, but until then, he would always find solace in his mother's presence.

As for Si-Lon, she would find no sleep this night. The knowledge of what must be done weighed heavy on her mind.

--------------

Likewise, there was no sleep for Po-Ku and his wife. Knowing the gravity of what must be done, and how easily their plans could turn to disaster. Instead, they spent the night working out every last detail together. Nothing must go wrong.

If they had been able to sleep, however, no doubt their dreams would have been of their son's brutal end.

--------------

Plagued by hunger, thirst and exhaustion, Shen-Grel fell into a feverish stupor. Haunted by the ghosts of all those executed by his father. By the woman who was forced to give birth to him, who said nothing but stared at him disapprovingly. By Tai-Me himself, who, in this horrible vision, sentenced him to be stripped and led through Antigalia's streets before being publicly executed, while his hated brother looked on, and Antigalia's citizens cheered. And finally the appearance of Quell, the father he could never seem to please, laughing at his plight before fading away.

--------------

The prisoner's dreams were of a life that had once been. A good life, before Quell took it from him. Of a wife and child, now only memories. He wondered how much longer he would be bound to this life, wanting, as he had wanted for so long, nothing more than for the Good Lord to take him.

--------------

Li-Na slept peacefully, knowing that tomorrow she would finally be able to speak with the Heir. And soon, what she had worked so hard for, for so long would finally come to pass. She dreamed of an Antigalia as it had been before Quell had come; what she had hoped it would have been under Tai-Me.

--------------

And the rest of Antigalia slept. None of them dreaming that, very soon, their lives would change forever.


	20. Liberation

**Thanks again for those who read that little interlude; I was surprised at how much response there was to it, considering how short it was. TimeXGeneralXTanya, anakinpadmekenobi, Gwenneth, JediKnight13, StarWarsforLife, Estoria, starwarsforever, ObiBettina7 and DigitalDreamn, thank you for taking the time to review. A few of you are starting to speculate about the identity of the prisoner - your answer will come in the next chapter. This chapter will give you a few more clues, but the real answers will, I promise, be in chapter 20. This installment wasn't as long as I wished it would have been, but I really wanted the next part to stand alone. I will try not to make you wait too long.**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Liberation

The day began as any other day. In the medical center, the morning routine went on as it always had, the only difference this morning being the Prince's added security forces who had remained throughout the night to ensure the Heir's safety.

Zak and Ferri had remained vigilant throughout the night as both their masters slept. Ferri came and went during the night, patrolling the hallways himself to be sure there would be no further trouble; but Zak never left Obi-Wan's bedside.

Obi-Wan's first awareness was of a weight on left leg. He opened his eyes to find his apprentice slumped next to him, his head resting on his crossed arms, which, in turn rested on his leg. The Jedi master smiled and reached down to caress the short cropped hair.

Immediately, Zak jerked and sat up, "I must have dozed off, I'm sorry, Master."

"If you dozed off, my apprentice, you must have needed the rest." Obi-Wan told him, smiling, still.

"Can I get you anything?" Zak asked, pushing his chair back as he stood.

"I am a bit thirsty." Obi-Wan admitted.

Zak moved quickly to the table beside the bed and poured a glass of water from a pitcher that had been brought in earlier by one of the nursing staff. Obi-Wan shifted to sit up, glancing over to where Anakin was sleeping, "Where is Ferri?" He asked.

"Patrolling the hallways." Zak answered.

"I thought Tai-Me's men were doing this."

"They are. But I don't think he really trusts the Prince's men very much." Zak said as he helped Obi-Wan sit up and arranged the pillows behind him.

"He becomes more like Anakin every day." Obi-Wan sighed, accepting the cup Zak held out to him.

"I heard that." Anakin mumbled sleepily as he sat up.

The door slid open before Obi-Wan could respond and Ferri entered with Ar-Taei, "Ah, you are looking much better, Lord Kenobi." She said as she moved to his side.

Obi-Wan handed the empty cup to Zak as Ar-Taei probed his ribs gently, "Still tender?" She guessed when Obi-Wan hissed in pain, "Yes, that is to be expected. Between your fall, and Shen-Grel's brutality you managed to break or crack most of your ribs."

Then, pulling a pair of bandage sheers from her apron pocket, she carefully slit the bandage rapped around his chest to reveal the knife wound; probing the pink line carefully, "This is better than I expected. I had feared there would be infection when it was reopened, but I see no sign of it." She said before moving up to examine the healing head injury, "No infection here, either. How is your vision?"

"Better."

"Good, excellent, in fact." Ar-Taei replied, then lifted his splinted right arm, "Can you move your fingers for me?"

Obediently, Obi-Wan did as he was told, "_Very_ good! There appears to be no nerve or muscle damage then. That is always a concern with breaks such as this." Ar-Taei told them, "Pain?"

"A little, yes."

"I can give you something for that." Ar-Taei continued, pulled back the covers to reveal Obi-Wan's immobilized leg.

"Thank you; but there is no need." Obi-Wan replied.

"It is your decision. If you should change your mind, notify one of my staff."

She then freed the leg and slowly, carefully bent it at the knee. Obi-Wan winced and suppressed a moan, "My apologies, I am nearly finished." Ar-Taei said and then gently pulled the leg straight and immobilized it again, "Well, Lord Kenobi, you are doing very well, all things considered."

"All things considered?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Ar-Taei smiled as she began to replace the bandage around his chest, "Considering what shape you were in two nights ago, yes. I expect at the rate you are recovering that you will be up and about by tomorrow. Although I would recommend you take it _very_ easy for at least another week." She answered.

"I cannot lie around here another day. There are things I must know." Obi-Wan protested, although he sat forward when Ar-Taei prodded him to do so in order to finish securing the bandage.

"There is no need for you to go anywhere to gain knowledge." Ar-Taei countered, "You have only to tell me what you wish to know. I will give what answers I can, and what I do not know I will find out for you."

"But Tai-Me is getting out of hand. I must...."

"..rest, for now, my Lord. We have endured worse than Tai-Me; he can keep until you are strong enough to face him." Ar-Taei said.

"She's right, you know. Another day won't make that much difference, Obi-Wan." Anakin agreed as he stood up.

"And I'd rather you stayed in one piece at least until I'm Knighted, Master." Zak added.

Obi-Wan sighed and laid back against the pillows; he was outnumbered and knew there was little point in fighting it. And he knew they were right, he really was not up to any kind of confrontation, "Alright, you win." He conceded, "But I want to be released tomorrow."

"As long as your recovery continues to progress, I will agree to that." Ar-Taei replied, "Now, what questions can I answer for you?"

"Yesterday there was an old woman, when Shen-Grel tried to make his escape." Obi-Wan began.

"Ah, that is an easy one. Li-Na."

"The leader of the Resistance?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes."

"You didn't tell me that, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, turning his attention to his friend.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't think about it." Anakin replied.

"Next question, I have other duties to attend to." Ar-Taei interjected.

"What happened to my mother?"

Ar-Taei sighed, "You would ask that. I will leave that for Li-Na to answer." Ar-Tai decided, "I am assuming this has something to do with what Shen-Grel may have told you. But I should tell you that Shen-Grel is very good at telling half-truths and lies. You must not take much stock in what he says."

"Is he my brother?"

"Half brother. Yes, unfortunately that is true." Li-Na admitted.

"Then she _did_ betray my father." Obi-Wan deduced.

"I know it must appear that way; however, I ask you not to make judgments against your mother until you have learned the whole story, the true one, from Li-Na."

"Why? Is she my mother?"

Ar-Taei laughed, "Good Lord, no." She answered, "But she knew your mother very well, so she would probably know more than anyone else about what happened and why."

Obi-Wan digested this for a moment, decided to let it go for the time being, and then asked, "What kind of leader was my father?"

"I was not old enough at that time to make such a judgment. I do know _my_ parents supported him, if that means anything to you." Ar-Taei replied, "But again, that is a question best left for Li-Na. She knew them better, and she would also know more about the events surrounding Quell's takeover."

"Then why did the people rise against him?" Zak wondered and covered his mouth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's alright, Padawan; I would like the answer to this question as well." Obi-Wan assured him.

Ar-Taei sighed, "There _was_ no great uprising against your father, Lord Kenobi." She replied, "Oh, I can guess what propaganda was probably spread after Quell's takeover. Again, I was really too young to know exactly what happened, but I know from the survivors of the purging, that all diplomats and government representatives, all of Sho-Wan's people were recalled, and replaced with Quell's handpicked delegates, just to be sure no one from outside the system knew what had really happened here."

"Force." Anakin gasped.

"Yes, it was a very bad time." Ar-Taei stated, "But this is one more thing that Li-Na will know more about. I really was too young to remember very much."

"If there was no revolt against Master Kenobi's father, why didn't that come out after Quell was deposed?" Ferri interjected.

Ar-Taei sighed again, "I have no real answer to that question. Over the years, the knowledge of what truly happened was lost to all but a few. I believe Tai-Me knows the truth, but chose not to share it with the greater populace. He may have feared that to do so would weaken his position. Perhaps he feared if Lord Kenobi knew the truth he would wish to follow his father to the Throne. But that is only a guess." She said, "Now, if that is all, I really should return to my work."

"Thank you for your time, Ar-Taei." Obi-Wan replied, "When can I expect to see Li-Na?"

"As you know, she is no friend of Tai-Me's. With all his men prowling around, I do not think it would be wise for her to come here. Your questions for her will have to wait until you are released." Ar-Taei answered.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, forcing his impatience away, "It appears I have no choice but to wait until tomorrow, then." He conceded.

Ar-Taei smiled, "You have lived over forty years without this knowledge, my Lord; surely you can wait one more day."

"Since you have made it clear I am to remain here until tomorrow, I suppose I will have to." Obi-Wan replied.

Ar-Taei patted his arm, "Believe me when I say that Li-Na is as eager for this meeting as you are." She said, "I will have something light sent up for you. It is time you start eating again."

And then she was gone.

---------------

"Are you out of your mind, Li-Na?!" Terra-Khai exclaimed.

"I have thought this through, Terra-Khai." Li-Na replied.

"That building is crawling with Tai-Me's forces." Terra-Khai pointed out.

"I admit there is a certain amount of risk." Li-Na said, "However, this is important, Terra-Khai."

"I could refuse to go with you." Terra-Khai threatened.

"You could." Li-Na agreed, "And then I would just go alone."

Terra-Khai sighed, "You are too stubborn for your own good, Li-Na." Terra-Khai told her with a shake of his head.

"This is not the first time I have heard that." Li-Na replied, "So, how will it be, Terra-Khai?"

"I will go with you, of course." Terra-Khai said, sighing again, "But if we are caught..."

"Then I will admit that I was warned ahead of time." Li-Na answered.

"For all the good it will do. Tai-Me will have us both executed."

Li-Na smiled, "You worry too much, my good friend."

Terra-Khai responded with only another shake of his head.

Li-Na wrapped herself in a hooded cloak and followed Terra-Khai to the bay where the speeders were kept.

---------------

As she did every morning, Ti-Lo made her way first to the kitchens and then, down to the lower level. The guard on duty merely nodded to her as she passed with her usual breakfast tray. When she reached the chamber where the prisoner was housed, she laid the tray on the floor and pulling a key from her apron pocket, let herself in. As always, the prisoner was sitting at the small table waiting for her, "And how are you this morning, My Lord?" She asked as she laid the tray on the table and began to serve up a plate of food for him.

"Where is Pi-Tong?" The prisoner demanded irritatingly, "I wish to speak with him again."

"I promise you will see him again very soon." Ti-Lo assured him, "Come now, eat up; you have a busy day ahead of you."

"Paa! Busy day indeed. I do nothing all day but wait for you to bring me my next meal." The prisoner retorted.

"This day will be very different, My Lord." Ti-Lo replied.

"Oh? Has Tai-Me finally decided to kill me?" The prisoner asked, almost hopefully.

"No, My Lord, I assure you." Ti-Lo answered.

"Then what indignities does he have planned for me?" The prisoner wondered.

"None that I am aware of, My Lord." Ti-Lo replied, placing the plate in front of him and then wrapping his hand around a fork, "Eat."

"What is it then? He has not finally decided to let me go?" The prisoner questioned.

"No, My Lord; _he_ has not." Ti-Lo revealed.

The prisoner raised an eyebrow and turned his sightless gaze toward her, "What are you planning, Ti-Lo?"

"All in good time." Ti-Lo said, "Eat now. We have much to do."

---------------

Tai-Me and Si-Lon did not speak as they shared their customary morning meal. At Tai-Me's orders, Sjo-Me was still in the nursery; the Prince Regent decided he had no patience to listen the the boy's whining this morning, having spent a very restless night with little sleep. Si-Lon was even more distant than usual, and that both irritated and concerned Tai-Me. Was she, too, plotting against him? He knew she and Po-Ku's mate were friends. Perhaps the woman managed to turn Si-Lon against him as revenge for Xi-Lo's execution? He would have that woman arrested! Yes, and maybe Po-Ku as well. They were probably both plotting against him, and now he was sure they had turned his own Royal Consort against him. It had been a mistake to not to have punished Po-Ku for his insolence the day before. Well, he would rectify that mistake. Po-Ku, the traitor, would die a traitor's death just as his son. And his woman would end her days in the scullery. As for Si-Lon, she must not taint Sjo-Me with her prejudices. He would not permit her to see the boy again. In fact, it might be best to send her into isolated exile, where she would have little chance to cause him trouble.

He would also have to do something about the Heir. He could simply refuse to recognize his right to take the crown, and then expel him and his meddling friends from Antigalia. Once they were gone, he was certain he could regain the control that seemed to be slipping away.

---------------

The sentry did not challenge Po-Ku as he headed down the stairway into the underground where the prisoner lived. It was not unusual for the Royal Aide to make such appearances, sometimes escorting his wife on her daily visits, other times meeting her on her way back up. So on this particular morning, the sentry had no reason to believe there was anything different about his presence there.

Po-Ku moved swiftly down the narrow hallway toward the prisoner's chamber. Inside, the remains of the prisoner's morning meal still littered the table. His chair had been pulled away from the table and Ti-Lo was busy cutting the prisoner's hair while the prisoner continually protested. White hair fell to the floor as Ti-Lo's scissors snipped away until the once shoulder-length mane was neatly trimmed to just below his ears. Once she was satisfied, she began to work on his long beard, "How much longer?" Po-Ku asked.

"Po-Ku? Why are you here?" The prisoner demanded, "What is going on?"

"All in good time, My Lord." Po-Ku answered before once again addressing his wife, "We are short on time, Ti-Lo; how much longer?"

"A few more minutes only." Ti-Lo assured him.

Po-Ku sighed impatiently, but said nothing more. Ti-Lo worked quickly, moving from the end of the beard, shortening it in stages until it was nearly to his chin. When she was finished, Po-Ku had to admit that it had changed the old man's appearance considerably, "There." Ti-Lo announced as she stepped back, "What do you think, Husband?"

"It will do." Po-Ku replied, "Are we ready, then?"

"Ready? Ready for what, Po-Ku?" The prisoner asked.

"To take a little trip, My Lord." Po-Ku told him.

The prisoner shook his head, "Not until you tell me where you are taking me." He replied stubbornly.

"Please, My Lord; time is not on our side." Po-Ku said urgently, "I assure you, everything will become clear very soon; but we must leave now."

"Is this some new game Tai-Me is playing?" The prisoner asked.

"I promise you, it is not, My Lord." Po-Ku answered, "Now, is there anything you wish to bring with you?"

The prisoner sighed and stroked his now very short beard, "I do not know why I should trust you, yet, I believe I do." He decided, "There is nothing here I need...except Ana-Re's locket."

"And where do you keep it?" Ti-Lo asked.

Clutching his chest, the old man answered, "Here, close to my heart." He replied, then opened his tunic where the object in question hung from a tarnished chain.

"Very well, let us be on our way then." Po-Ku said, taking the old man by the arm and helping him up.

---------------

Pi-Tong waited nervously near the hidden panel Xi-Lo had used days before. During Quell's reign, he had frequently used this secret exit to meet with the rebel forces, but when Tai-Me had come to power, he could come and go as he pleased without being challenged. But the need for collusion had returned. Tai-Me must not know his prisoner was no longer in his possession. The old servant was just wondering how much longer he would have to wait when he spotted Po-Ku, guiding the old man..

"How did you get past the guard?" Pi-Tong asked as he stepped forward to meet them.

"There are other ways out of the cellars." Po-Ku answered, "We must be quick. I must be with Ti-Lo when she goes back up."

"Of course." Pi-Tong replied, taking the prisoner's arm, "Come, My Lord."

"Where are we going now, Pi-Tong?" The prisoner wondered.

"To Freedom, My Lord." Pi-Tong said.

Po-Ku gripped the old man's arm, "Pi-Tong is going to hide you for a short time. Just until Ti-Lo and I can come for you. Then we will take you away from here." He explained.

"But...this is my home." The prisoner protested.

"And it will be again, My Lord. Once Tai-Me is removed from power." Pi-Tong assured him, "Come now."

The old man nodded and Pi-Tong triggered the secret panel and led him through. Po-Ku waited until the servant had powered up the portable light before sliding the door closed. Then he made his way quickly back to the cellars.

A few minutes later, he and Ti-Lo were climbing the stairs leading back to the ground level, Ti-Lo carrying the remains of the prisoner's morning meal.

For the sentry, it appeared to be nothing more than the daily routine.

---------------

With her face hidden beneath the cowl of her cloak, Li-Na waited while Terra-Khai sought out someone who knew where the Heir was located. He quickly returned with the information and together the pair made their way to the designated room. Fortunately, the cowl was enough to conceal her identity and they managed not to arouse the suspicions of any of the Royal forces prowling the hallways. The door to the Heir's chamber opened as they reached it and the light-haired Jedi they knew as Ferri stood in the doorway, "What are you doing here?" He whispered, ushering them and glancing around quickly before sliding the door closed behind them.

Li-Na lowered her hood, "I have come to speak with Obi-Wan Kenobi." She announced.

* * *

**I hope things are starting to get a little clearer for all of you. In any case, everything should come together in the next chapter. Thanks, as always, for reading....and, of course, leaving those reviews that inspire me to keep writing!**


	21. LiNa Speaks

**I hope this quick update makes up for the many times I've kept you waiting so long between installments. As promised, many of your questions will be answered in this chappie. And then everything else will start to come together in the next couple of chapters. For some reason, the traffic tallies haven't been working for the last five days, so I have no way of knowing how many of you read the last couple of chapters. All I have to go by is the number of reviews, which, for this chapter was eight in number: DigitalDreamn, TimeXGeneralX, XxRandomNemesisxX, Gwenneth, starwarsforever, JediAngel001, ObiBettina7 and anakinpadmekenobi. At least I know eight people read chapter 19. Your reviews are even more important than ever now. Anyway, I hope this chapter meets expectations. **

* * *

Chapter 20 – Li-Na speaks

"I know how you feel, Obi-Wan, but...." Anakin began.

"No, I do not believe you do, Anakin." Obi-Wan interrupted, "Your mother could never be accused of being a....."

"Don't judge, isn't that what Ar-Taei said?" Zak interjected, cutting his master off.

"I don't intend to until I speak with this Li-Na." Obi-Wan insisted, "And that is what I intend to do."

"What difference is one day going to make, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Because I need to know."

"I've never seen you like this. What happened to the patience you continually counseled to me while I was growing up?" Anakin questioned.

"The person I think I am hangs on this, Anakin."

"What?!" All three Jedi exclaimed at once.

"Part of what we are comes from our parents." Obi-Wan explained, "If my mother betrayed my father, who am I going to betray?"

Zak looked at him with puzzlement, Ferri huffed and Anakin shook his head, "I think that knock on the head must have addled your brains, Obi-Wan. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say."

"I mean no disrespect, but I was just thinking the same thing." Ferri concurred.

"You're what? Forty-Two? Don't you think if you were going to betray someone you would have done it by now?" Anakin challenged.

"Master, you didn't even know who your parents were a week ago. How could what they did or didn't do effect what you are now?" Zak asked.

Obi-Wan didn't answer. Upon reflection, his logic _was_ flawed. He only knew that what had led his mother to do what she did seemed to be all-consuming, and he would not be able to rest until he knew the truth....whatever that might be, "This is something I need to know." He finally replied quietly, "Now, will you please help me."

"Not today, Obi-Wan." Anakin answered.

"What the..." Ferri said suddenly, putting an abrupt end to their debate.

"What is it, Padawan?" Anakin asked.

Ferri didn't answer as he triggered the door, "What are you doing here?" He whispered.

The door slid closed behind Li-Na and Terra-Khai, "I have come to speak to Obi-Wan Kenobi." Li-Na answered.

"Well, Master, it looks as if you won't have to wait until tomorrow after all." Zak said.

"This place is crawling with Tai-Me's people. It's not safe for you to be here." Anakin pointed out.

"I am well aware of the dangers, young man." Li-Na replied, "However, there are things that need to be said, and that is worth the risk."

Obi-Wan stared at her in puzzlement; there was something so familiar about her that he could not put a finger on, "I...I think I know you." He finally said.

"Oh yes, we have met. Although it was a very long time ago." Li-Na told him.

"You knew my mother?"

"I knew both your parents, very well." Li-Na answered, smiling as she remembered, "I worked for them, as your caretaker."

"Then...you know what happened."

Li-Na sighed and nodded, "Sometimes I wish I did not." She confessed, "But it is past time for you to learn everything."

Terra-Khai helped her to the empty chair next to Obi-Wan's bed and she lowered herself down with another sigh, "Before I begin, may I ask what lies Shen-Grel told you?" She asked.

"He said that Quell was his father, and that my mother was his mother." Obi-Wan answered, "And that my mother went to Quell willingly."

Shaking her head, Li-Na answered with huff, "Well, it is true enough that his father is Quell, and that your mother is his mother. But your mother was not most certainly not Quell's willing partner."

"Then he did force himself on her." Anakin concluded, "I thought so."

But Li-Na shook her head again, "The reality of it is much more complicated, Anakin Skywalker." She said.

"Then what is the reality?" Ferri asked, then ducked his head, "I'm sorry, this really isn't any of my business. Maybe it's time I made another hallway patrol."

"No need, young Jedi. You are just as much a partner in this now as any of us." Li-Na countered, "It is important for you to know this sorry history."

Ferri looked to Anakin, "I think she's right, Padawan." Anakin confirmed, "Let's all sit down and listen to what she has to say."

Li-Na waited as they settled on the edges of the cots, Terra-Khai with them.

"First of..." Li-Na began.

"Someone's coming." Ferri whispered, scrambling to reach the door.

Li-Na slipped the hood up, hoping the shadow it created would conceal her face as the door slid open to reveal a young woman bearing a tray, "I have orders to bring..." She started, "Oh, I was not informed you would have visitors, should I come back?"

Ferri smiled, "No, I'm sure Master Kenobi's visitors won't mind if he eats while they are here." He said, reaching for the tray, "I can take this."

"Oh...well...I suppose that will be alright." The girl replied, "Just be sure he finishes everything, those were the orders I was given."

"We'll see to it. You can come back in an hour or so for the tray." Ferri answered, "Will that be alright?"

The girl surrendered the tray, glancing around the room, "I guess I can do that." She conceded as she gave the hooded figure a long look.

"It would be best if no one were to find out Lord Kenobi has visitors." Terra-Khai interjected.

Tearing her eyes from Li-Na, the girl turned her attention to Terra-Khai, "Yes, of course, yes, I understand." She said firmly, "I will be back in an hour."

Then she turned and headed back down the hallway without a second glance. Ferri triggered the door with a nod of his head.

Terra-Khai stood up, "That's it; I do not think we can trust her to keep quiet. We have to go now." He told Li-Na.

"No, it will be alright." Zak assured then, "She won't tell anyone."

Ferri placed the tray on the bedside table and resumed his seat, "If Zak says it's alright, then it is. He has a sense about these things." He explained.

Li-Na flipped her hood down, giving Terra-Khai a look of amusement as she made no effort to move. Terra-Khai looked hopefully to Anakin for help. But Anakin shook his head, "Ferri's right. If Zak says she won't tell anyone, then she won't." He said.

"Lord Kenobi, surely you can see the danger here." Terra-Khai appealed.

"You are in no greater danger now than you were before." Obi-Wan replied, "I have never known Zak's ability to fail."

"Sit down, Khai; I have no intention of leaving until I am finished." Li-Na added, "I have waited too long for this to turn back now."

"I hope you feel the same way when we are rotting in Tai-Me's dungeons." Terra-Khai retorted, but, apparently conceding defeat, took his seat.

Li-Na threw her head back and laughed, "I love your dearly, my good friend, but you have so little faith." She said, "Now, where were we...

"Ah yes, before I begin, I am wondering just what you outsiders knew about Quell and what he did."

"That would be a good question for Zak." Obi-Wan replied.

The old woman looked slightly surprised, "Truly?" She questioned, turning her attention to the apprentice, "A historian, are you?"

"Uh...not exactly. But I did do some research before we came here." Zak told her.

"And what did your research uncover?" Li-Na asked.

"Well, there was an uprising, a rebellion against the Regent." Zak began, "And because of this crisis, all diplomats and government representatives were recalled until the the situation was resolved."

"A rebellion? Where did that information come from?" Li-Na questioned.

"That was the information that was recorded in our archives." Zak answered, "But now I think that information is unreliable."

"For what reason?" Li-Na wondered.

"Because we learned from Ar-Taei that the diplomats and senators who returned after the crisis were not the same ones who were recalled. They were handpicked by Quell, and reported what Quell ordered them to report." Zak said.

"So what have you come to believe, then?" Li-Na asked.

"That whatever happened, I don't think it was because of anything Sho-Wan Kenobi did." Zak answered.

Li-Na smiled and nodded, "A fair enough answer." She said and then turned her attention to Obi-Wan, "Whatever you were led to believe, Obi-Wan, your father was a good and well-loved leader."

"If there was no rebellion against Sho-Wan then how did Quell manage to lead a coups against him?" Anakin asked.

"No ruler can please all the people all of the time. Some are always unhappy no matter how good their leader is. Quell was clever. I think he had his plan all worked out before he ever came here, and I think he knew just which of our people he could use to stir up trouble. And then he brought in mercenaries to make matters worse. Before we knew it, it was chaos; and shortly after that, the capital here, fell."

The old woman paused, a far-off look in her eye as she recalled what had happened so long ago, "There was little time, but we managed to get a message through to the Jedi. Even then, your mother barely managed to get you away."

"I was told before I came here that my parents were both thought to have been killed during the fighting." Obi-Wan said, "But now I know that wasn't the case, at least with my mother."

"The truth is that neither of your parents died during the sacking. Quell needed them both alive, you see." Li-Na replied.

Obi-Wan rubbed his temple, "I remember....the palace burning. How did my father live through that?"

"Quell's men took the palace shortly after your mother fled with you. His men rounded up as many of us as he could find, your father included. Once Quell knew he had your father, he ordered the palace destroyed."

"What did he want with Obi-Wan's father?" Anakin asked.

"Well, he knew, despite all the trouble he had stirred up, that most of the people stood firmly behind the Kenobi Regent. So, he had to first of be sure Sho-Wan could never lead a coups against him, he thought arresting him would ensure that could never happen. Then he had to bring all the people under his control, and when Sho-Wan was hauled through the streets in chains before being imprisoned, with the rest of those of us who survived the palace siege, in the Royal Residence – where he had set up his headquarters, he thought the people would be too demoralized to fight back. I believe his original plan was public execution; as we would soon find out, it was his favorite pastime. But I do not think he expected your mother would leave the palace with all the violence in the streets. He combed the city for her, but she was so well-loved that the people hid her, moving her from hiding place to hiding place, always one step ahead of Quell's mercenaries. Quell searched for over a week for her, but never was able to find her. When all his searches came up empty, he chose a different tactic – he shackled your father on his hands and knees out in the public square, stripped nearly bare while his men pelted him with rotten food. He then made an announcement that he would have Sho-Wan executed if she did not surrender, and gave her two days to decide if her freedom was worth that price. She surrendered the next day."

"Ar-Taei said he needed my mother to legitimize his rule." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. Quell was an off-worlder. He knew that he could only keep the people under control so long before they would rise up against him, whether he executed their leader or not." Li-Na explained, "He thought if he took an Antigalian wife, and she gave him an Antigalian child, the people would accept him. But it did not turn out that way."

"So he kept my father alive to coerce my mother into marrying him?" Obi-Wan guessed.

"He discovered it was the only way to force your mother to do his bidding." Li-Na replied with nod, "Even then, she was stubborn, and so...he resorted to torturing your father and forcing her to watch. Oh, your father begged her not to give in, but it broke her heart to watch him suffer. In the end, she surrendered herself a second time by formally renouncing her marriage to Sho-Wan, clearing the way for Quell to take her as his wife; which he did in a great public ceremony before the month was out. But the people were not fools, they knew your mother would never willingly renounce her marriage in favor or an off-worlder who had taken the Throne by force from her husband. Instead of gaining the support of the people, he only made them angrier.

"In the meantime, he had all foreign diplomats, senators and anyone else stationed off-world recalled under the pretense of some planetary crisis. They were arrested as soon as their transports landed. Any who resisted were killed outright, the rest were publicly executed as a warning to anyone who tried to send out a message about what was really happening here." Li-Na sighed heavily, "During the early years, there were almost daily executions; anyone caught speaking out against Quell, or anyone Quell even thought was planning against him. Sometime whole families. I think little bits of your parents died with those poor souls."

The old woman seemed lost in thought for few moments before continuing, "But I am getting ahead of myself. Your mother continued to resist Quell even after their sham of a marriage, and so Quell resumed your father's torture. It was then that your mother confided to me that she was pregnant with their second child. She was afraid that if Quell was too forceful, he would harm this unborn baby, and now she was torn between saving her husband from further suffering, or protecting their child." She continued, sighing as tears blurred her vision.

"So Shen-Grel is my true brother?"

"No. The strain was too much for her, and she miscarried that poor child." Li-Na corrected as she wiped the tears from her cheeks, "It would have been a girl. Together, we buried her in the courtyard."

"Together? I thought you had been arrested at the palace." Ferri questioned.

"Once she surrendered, Quell decided his bride to be needed a handmaid; for some reason he must have been feeling magnanimous, because he let her choose from among those of us in the dungeons. She wanted someone she could confide in and I had been her handmaid before I was her son's caretaker; before she was even married to Sho-Wan." Li-Na answered and shook her head again, "During those hard years, we became even closer. We had only each other, you see.

"Shortly after she lost the child, your mother surrendered a third time to Quell's will. And he wasted no time forcing himself on her until she finally gave him what he wanted. But when the son he thought would finally bring the people to accept him was born, it only alienated them more than his marriage to the Regent's wife. Because they remembered you, Obi-Wan; the beautiful ginger-haired child who was their true heir."

"Didn't Quell wonder where my master was?" Zak asked.

Li-Na smiled, "Oh, his men demanded to know where he was. I told them Obi-Wan had wandered out into the keep, and that he had been buried in the rubble when they blew the gate open. Quell apparently never questioned it." She replied.

"Did my father know what she did?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Oh yes. Quell relished in telling him that she had willingly betrayed him. I believe he thought it gave him some great power over your father. But your father's love for your mother was so great, and his knowledge that hers was just as strong, that he knew Quell was lying, and that everything she did, she did to spare Sho-Wan from more suffering.

"But as I said, the birth of Quell's son did not give him the results he expected. And so the purgings began. Anyone suspected of speaking against Quell, even in private, was arrested, publicly executed and their bodies hung to rot in the square. Quell thought these executions would discourage sentiment against him through fear. He was wrong. The people only became more secretive as their number grew. It took a long time, and many gave their lives to win Antigalia's freedom.

"Life in Quell's household was no less difficult. I was never allowed to leave the residence except under heavy guard. Quell occasionally paraded your mother like trophy. The only bright spot was that once Quell got his heir, he never touched your mother again. She suckled the child, loved him, despite the circumstances of his birth, and had high hopes of teaching him some form of morality, so that if he inherited the throne from Quell, he might at least be a more benevolent leader. And Quell seemed to have no interest in the boy for four years. Then, shortly after the boy turned four, Quell came with several of his mercenary guards to the nursery unannounced to take the child away. The boy cried and fought being removed from the only life he knew, but he was only four. We could do nothing except plead against taking the boy with Quell's guards there to enforce their employer's will. We did not see the child for almost a year, after Quell knew he had succeeded in turning him against his mother. He stalked back into the nursery with two guards of his own. He called his own mother a....well, I cannot even repeat what came from that five-year old child's mouth, spat on her and then left. We both knew then that Shen-Grel would be every bit the cruel ruler his father was. If Antigalia was to be free again, it would have to be found elsewhere.

"For a time, I was afraid Shen-Grel's rejection would kill your mother; she wept for two days. Then suddenly, something in her hardened, and that was when we decided we had to find a way to work with the Resistance we knew was building outside the Residence. And then we learned that your father's old retainer, Pi-Tong, had somehow survived and had manged to gain Quell's trust. Quell thought him harmless enough that he was allowed to come and go freely. Once word got out that your mother supported the Resistance, it's resolve to overthrow Quell solidified. But it was a long, hard fight. Quell brought in more and more of his mercenaries to stamp out the growing unrest, while the Resistance had no way of alerting the outside systems of what was truly happening, and so we had only ourselves to depend on.

"All the while Quell kept your father alive, and to this day, I can find no purpose other than his sadistic need to torment his vanquished enemy. As for your mother, she threw herself into furthering the cause of Antigalia's freedom. She was never permitted to see Sho-Wan, but somehow we found a way for her to visit him in secret. And seeing him always seemed to buoy her up, because seeing him slowly wasting away gave her an even greater reason to depose Quell. As careful as we were, though, I suppose it was inevitable that she would be caught. Shen-Grel was fifteen when he caught her and dragged her himself to Quell without batting an eye. And Quell punished her, as he always did, by punishing Sho-Wan with what he considered a fitting punishment. Quell took your mother down to Sho-Wan's cell, had his mercenaries strip her completely and then, while the guards looked on....oh dear....I cannot...... When he was finished, and while your poor mother was forced to watch, Quell blinded your father. I think that was the beginning of the end for her. Shortly afterward, she discovered she was pregnant again; she did not live long enough to carry the baby to term. Four months into her pregnancy, she began to hemorrhage. I know she did not wish to bring another of Quell's children into the world; but I think she also lost the will to live. She died in my arms, her last wish was for me to keep on fighting for Antigalia's freedom.

"Once she was gone, I was sent to work in the kitchens until Quell decided he had no need of me at all, and I was turned out of the Residence. In truth, I was happy to go; your mother was gone, and now I could work more closely with the Resistance."

"And my father?"

"For some twisted reason of his own, Quell never did have him executed. He even brought him out to exhibit once in a while." Li-Na replied, "Which only served to fuel the hatred against Quell even more. But after a few years, Quell quit the practice completely, and we all thought Sho-Wan had finally either died or that Quell had killed him. It was only after Quell was overthrown that we discovered he had somehow managed to survive."

"You mean he...he's still alive?" Obi-Wan stammered, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

Li-Na sighed, "I am afraid not, Obi-Wan; I am sorry." She said, "He slipped away shortly after he was found."

The three other Jedi exchanged puzzled looks, and then Anakin spoke up, "Were you there, when he died?"

"No. I was helping to coordinate the rounding up of Quell's mercenaries." Li-Na replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Then you did not actually see Sho-Wan's body." Ferri interjected.

"Well, no. Tai-Me had him interred with his wife; there seemed to be no reason to wait." Li-Na answered.

"Tai-Me." Zak repeated and then nodded, "Well, that's convenient, isn't it."

"I do not understand." Li-Na said.

"Check the hallway, Ferri." Anakin instructed.

Ferri nodded and slid the door open, poked his head out and glanced in both directions, then slid the door closed again, "All clear."

"What is this all about, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Your father isn't dead, Obi-Wan." Anakin answered.

* * *

**Well, I think you've figured out who the prisoner is by now. Kudos to Estoria who quessed correctly in her last review and to starwarsforever, who had it right way back in chapter 14. I should be able to get another chapter out by the end of the week, unless something unforseen puts a crimp in my plans.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And please don't forget to leave a review! **


	22. The Second Heir

**I had hoped to get this chapter up much sooner, but life interfered and I found myself working a lot of overtime over the past few weeks, and had little time (or energy) to actually sit down and write. But I had a very rare day off today, so I've finally managed to sit down and concentrate on writing what has been in my head for almost three weeks. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the delay. First of all, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter - an awesome 16 of you! So, this chapter is dedicated to you for your fantastic reponses! Gen K - a new reviewer, Estoria, ObiBettina7, Maraness - aka Kit M Yonz, Star Wars for Life, MoAngel, TimeXGeneralX, Gwenneth, DigitalDreamn, XxRandomNemesisxX, anakinpadmekenobi, JediKnight13, JediAngel001, ThoseWereTheDays, starwarsforever and JediHsoj. Your support, as always is very, very much appreciated. You'll find a couple more little surprises in this chapter along with, hopefully, a few more answers. **

* * *

Chapter 21 – The Second Heir

No one spoke for several long seconds until Li-Na broke the silence, "How do you know this?" She asked.

"Have you had any contact with Pi-Tong since Obi-Wan's attack?" Anakin questioned.

"No; security at the Residence has been severely restricted." Terra-Khai answered.

"Well, it seems Tai-Me's personal aide wasn't very happy about his son's execution, and has decided he's not as loyal to Tai-Me as he thought he was. He took Pi-Tong down to the dungeons to see him." Ferri said, "And then Pi-Tong told us."

"So Po-Ku was in on this too. That should not surprise me, I suppose; he always was under Tai-Me's thumb." Li-Na muttered more to herself than to those around her, "But I have misjudged Tai-Me; I never imagined he would do something so despicable as to lie about the Lord Regent's survival and continue to hold him prisoner just so he could claim the throne."

"My father is still alive?" Obi-Wan repeated and then threw the blanket covering his legs off, "I must get him out of there."

He managed to slide his good leg off the edge of the bed before he collapsed back, gasping as much from the sudden physical exertion as from the pain, "Damn my weakness." He mumbled and then turned his gaze toward his fellow Jedi.

The Jedi moved quickly, Anakin lifting the dangling leg back onto the bed as Zak replaced the blanket that had been so carelessly thrown aside. Obi-Wan looked up at them pleadingly, "I'm...not strong enough...not...like this." He confessed haltingly, "Please, help him."

Anakin smiled, "Do you think we would just leave him there once we found out?" He chided, "We've already worked it all out; trust me."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to relax. Then turned to regard Li-Na, "If Tai-Me believed my father to be such a threat to his power, why would he leave him alive at all?" He wondered.

Li-Na shrugged, "Only Tai-Me would have the true answer to that, Obi-Wan. Perhaps he could not bring himself to murder the true regent." She speculated, "Believe me, when Tai-Me is called to answer for his actions, it will be one of the many questions that will be put to him."

"I should go, Master." Ferri piped in suddenly.

"No, no; we have already established your inclusion, young Jedi." Li-Na protested.

Ferri smiled, "It isn't that." He replied.

Anakin looked at the chronometer on the bed table, "You're right, Padawan." He concurred, "You know what to do?"

"I'd better. We must've gone over it a hundred times." Ferri answered, his smile widening, "I'll report back here when it's done."

Anakin clapped him on the back, "May the Force be with you." He said.

"Thank you, Master." Ferri responded.

Then, grabbing his cloak and throwing it over his shoulder, the younger man triggered the door, looked in both directions and slipped out.

"What's this all about?" Terra-Khai asked.

"Well, I thought you could have guessed by now. He's going to pick up our precious cargo." Anakin replied, "And move him to a safe place until this is all over."

"If I know Sho-Wan, he will not be happy about being kept 'safe' while other lives are in danger." Li-Na interjected.

"Maybe not. But he won't do his people any good if he gets himself killed now." Anakin countered and then looked at Obi-Wan, "If he's as wise as his son, he should be able to figure that out."

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan started.

"It's true, Obi-Wan. Even though you're too damned humble to acknowledge it." Anakin cut him off.

Obi-Wan shook his head, but said nothing further.

Li-Na sighed, "Well, it appears My Lord Regent is in good hands." She said and then sighed again, "There is one more thing you should know. And then, I must go and you must rest.

"It is about Si-Lon."

---------------

The boy put a hand to his chest, touching the reassuringly hard metal of the weapon hidden there. He knew now what he must do. It seemed so simple, really....and easy enough, he was sure of that. But as he approached the palace ruins, doubt crept into his mind. What if he were caught? What would happen to his mother, then? Who would there be to take care of her? And it caused his steps to falter a bit, for him to hesitate, pausing to hide in the shadows between two buildings for a few minutes. He removed the weapon from its hiding place, unwound the cloth he had so carefully wrapped it in and turned it over in his hands, then gripped the handle tightly. Was it large enough, he wondered? Then he exhaled, wrapped it back up and shoved it back inside his tunic. He had already thought this through, there was no other way. With determination, he stepped back out onto the walkway and continued on.

---------------

Pi-Tong alternated between pacing and sitting as he waited for the next stage of their plan to unfold. He wished he had thought to bring a chronometer, so that he would know how much longer they would have to wait, or if it had been too long, meaning something had gone wrong with their carefully laid out plan. Since they all knew the wait would be a fairly long one, Pi-Tong had managed to sequester sitting cushions and a blanket or two so that Sho-Wan's discomfort would be kept to a minimum. Shortly after they entered the passage, Pi-Tong had settled Sho-Wan on one of the cushions, initially resisting the old regent's entreaties to join him, before finally giving in. They had talked then, the two of them, reminiscing a little on the old times, but Sho-Wan had many questions, which Pi-Tong answered eagerly until it was clear Sho-Wan needed to rest. Pi-Tong had given his seat up then, to Sho-Wan's displeasure, so that Sho-Wan could lie down. Oh, he grumbled as Pi-Tong helped him lay back, yet, he was asleep soon enough and, smiling, Pi-Tong covered him with the purloined blankets. But the Regent had not asked about his son, and Pi-Tong was not at all sure whether or not he should broach the subject, and so the matter remained closed.

---------------

Ti-Lo returned to the kitchens to deposit the tray of dishes and uneaten food and then went about her other morning duties. Po-Ku headed to the regency chamber where Tai-Me always conducted his business, hoping the Prince Regent was in a better state of mind, but preparing himself for the worse.

What he found, however, was not at all what he expected. The Prince sat slumped at his desk, his hair disheveled, and his clothing rumpled. When he heard Po-Ku enter, he turned bleary eyes toward his aide, "My Lord, you are unwell!" Po-Ku exclaimed, unable to hide the pity he felt for his once-overly proud leader.

"I am not ill. I did not sleep well." Tai-Me replied irritatedly.

"Then I am sorry, My Lord Prince." Po-Ku said, "Perhaps a warm drink would help."

"I do not want to sleep, you fool." Tai-Me retorted, "Sleep brings the nightmares."

"Nightmares, My Prince?"

"Yes, nightmares. Is there something wrong with your hearing, Po-Ku?" Tai-Me asked curtly and then shoved a rolled document at him, "I have decreed that the Jedi be expelled from Antigalia."

"Ex...on what grounds, My Lord?" Po-Ku questioned.

Tai-Me shot out of his seat and pounded his fist on the desk, "I have no need to explain my orders to you, Po-Ku. Your duty is to carry them out!" He shouted.

Po-Ku bowed, "I will do as you wish, of course, My Lord. However, I believe the people will want to know your reasoning, especially when one of the Jedi you wish to expel is the Regent's Heir." He answered hastily.

Tai-Me sighed as he flopped back into the chair, "Forgive me, my old friend; my temper is short this day." He said wearily, "But I have no need to explain my actions to the people any more than I have to explain them to you."

"As you wish, My Lord." Po-Ku acquiesced, "But, though I know you have taken little heed to my counsel of late, I must advise you against this action. Li-Na will only use this as fuel for her cause against you."

"I want that meddling old woman arrested. She has made more trouble for me than that rebel rotting in the palace dungeon." Po-Ku continued, handing the aide another document at him, "Here is the official order for her arrest."

"My Lord, surely her arrest will only cause..."

Tai-Me glared angrily at him, "And if you continue to question my instructions, I will have you arrested as well, Po-Ku." He threatened and then shoved the paper at him again.

With another bow, Po-Ku took it, "Will that be all, My Lord?" He asked.

The Prince Regent sighed and turned his attention to several other documents before him, "Have Shen-Grel removed from the palace dungeon to the public square this afternoon. Make the move publicly known immediately so that as many of our people as possible know beforehand. I want a large crowd on hand for his execution." He instructed quietly, his anger, apparently dissipated as he handed yet another sheet to Po-Ku.

Tai-Me added to the other two with a nod, "As you wish, My Lord."

Then he ran hand through his white hair and sighed again, "There is one more thing you must know, Po-Ku." He said and then turned weary sad eyes toward his aide.

"My Lord?"

The Regent pushed himself up and turned toward the window, "It is about our secret, Po-Ku." He began, clasping his hands behind his back, "The secret we have managed to keep for how many years now? Three?"

Po-Ku stared at the regent's back, daring to hope for a single strand of sanity remaining in Tai-Me's warped mind, "Three years, yes, My Prince." He concurred.

"It is a miracle we were able to conceal it that long, you know. But I fear it will come to light soon." Tai-Me went on, "And so it is time for the secret to end."

"You wish to reveal the Lord Regent's survival?" Po-Ku guessed hopefully.

Tai-Me lowered his head and sighed again, "No, my old friend. It is time for his life to finally end." He said.

Po-Ku's knees suddenly felt weak and the papers he was holding fluttered the floor, "My Lord Prince; we agreed that to end Sho-Wan's life would be...."

"I know what we agreed then, Po-Ku." Tai-Me cut him off, "However, the risk has become too great. And his life has become a liability."

"Have me arrested if you wish, but I will not countenance this, My Prince." Po-Ku replied.

Tai-Me turned to regard him with a smile that belied any feeling of remorse he may have had over this latest decision, "I am not asking you to countenance it, Po-Ku. Nor am I asking you to do the deed yourself." He said, "I will see that it is done with the utmost respect and dignity. He will not suffer, and I will see that he is interred with his beloved Ana-Re, as he should have been three years ago."

"And what is to prevent me from telling everyone what you have done, Tai-Me?" Po-Ku asked.

"There will be no proof that the old man will have died from anything other than old age. And since you were as much a part of hiding him away as I was, who will believe anything you say?" Tai-Me answered and then dismissed him with a wave of his hand, "Now, pick up the mess you have just made and carry out your orders."

Obediently, Po-Ku bent down and gathered up the scattered documents, "And, Po-Ku, if I find you have told anyone, anyone at all, about this, I will have that person killed and your pretty wife arrested." He threatened, "Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, My Lord." Po-Ku murmured.

"And in the future, you will not dare to address me except by my proper title, is that clear?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good. Now get out and leave me alone." Tai-Me commanded and turned his back on Po-Ku again.

---------------

Shortly before midday, Si-Lon escorted Ti-Lo to the Royal Nursery where Sjo-Me was playing quietly with his nurse. When the Royal Consort entered, the nurse stood and curtsied politely, "I believe my son would benefit from a little fresh air. As it is such a lovely day, Ti-Lo has volunteered to take him for a walk in the gardens." Si-Lon announced.

"I can certainly take the Prince's heir for a walk if that is what you wish, milady." The nurse said, "Surely Lady Ti-Lo has other matters to attend to."

Ti-Lo smiled, "Nothing pressing. I am of a mind to take a walk in the gardens, and it will do me good to walk in the presence of a child." She replied.

"And it is what I wish." Si-Lon added.

Again the nurse curtsied, "Of course, Milady. I did not mean to offend." She answered apologetically.

"No offense taken, my dear." Si-Lon assured her with a gentle smile, "It is a bit chilly, though, so could you dress him appropriately?"

Another curtsy, "Of course, Milady." The nurse repeated, then took the boy by the hand and let him into the inner chamber.

Ti-Lo and Si-Lon exchanged glances, "You should go too, Milady." Ti-Lo said when they were alone.

"No. I believe Tai-Me is already suspicious. It would put everything at risk." Si-Lon replied with a shake of her head, but then smiled and squeezed Ti-Lo's hand, "Besides, it will only be for tonight."

"And what if he wonders where the boy is?" Ti-Lo asked.

"He never has. And he never comes here." Si-Lon answered, "It will be alright, Ti-Lo."

The reappearance of the nurse concluded any further discussion, "Here we are, all ready to go." She said, putting the boy's hand in Ti-Lo's.

"But I don' wanna go out." Sjo-Me protested.

Si-Lon knelt down in front of him, "Oh, but it is such a fine day out, and the flowers are so pretty in the gardens." She said, adjusting his collar as she whispered in his ear, "And Ti-Lo is so very sad, I thought you could cheer her up."

Sjo-Me looked at his mother then up at Ti-Lo, "Oh. You wan' me to make her happy 'gain?" He whispered.

"Yes, darling." Si-Lon confirmed.

"I can do that, Mama." Sjo-Me answered with a nod of his head.

"I know you can." Si-Lon said and then hugged him tightly, "Now, you be a good boy for Ti-Lo, won't you? Do everything she asks, alright?"

Again Sjo-Me nodded, "Yes, Mama."

Si-Lon smiled, "Good boy." She kissed him on the cheek "See you soon."

Then she stood up again and watched as Ti-Lo led her son out of the nursery, waving as he turned to look back at her.

---------------

The boy did not have any trouble finding the entrance the dungeons. With prisoners to guard, sentries were posted at the only cleared entryway. Taking a deep breath and exhaling to clear his nerves, the boy walked boldly to the guards, "Sorry, son, no scavenging today." The guard told him, "There are prisoners below."

"I know; one of them is Shen-Grel. My mother sent me to speak to him for her." The boy gave his well-rehearsed answer.

"No visitors allowed." The guard replied.

The boy slumped and looked down at the ground, "I know what you must think. Especially after what he did, but...well, I really do have to see him." He continued; he had expected some resistance.

"And who are you?" The guard questioned.

Again the boy gave his well-rehearsed answer, "My mother is his mistress." He replied without hesitation.

"His mistress, huh? And what would your mother see in someone who nearly assassinated the Heir?" The guard demanded, with more than a touch of hostility.

"I....I..." The boy's calm began to dissolve, with this unexpected question, "She doesn't know what he is."

"Oh, I see. Well, the news has been all over the holo-vids; and since she sent you down here with a message, she must know what he is by now, even if she may not have before." The guard countered.

The boy raised his eyes to look up at the guard, "Please, sir. I promise not to be too long." He said.

"Tell me, boy. What is Shen-Grel to you?" The guard asked.

"Nothing." The boy replied coldly, "I am only here for my mother."

"Oh just let him go down, what harm can it do?" The second guard interjected.

After a moment's thought, the first guard finally nodded, "Very well. Mind your step and take a lamp down with you. It will be impossible to see without one."

"Thank you, sir." The boy answered, waiting just long enough for the second guard to power his lamp up and hand it over.

---------------

Shen-Grel shifted uncomfortably, the chains clanking as he moved, and opened his eyes. He thought he saw the dim glimmer of light coming closer and then suddenly the brightness of it blinded him. He attempted to cover his eyes to protect them, but the chains did not allow him enough freedom, and so he clamped them shut tightly, until they adjusted, "Who's there?" He demanded.

There was no answer except the sound of the lamp being set on the floor; again, Shen-Grel shifted, hoping to get enough play on the chains to allow him to cover his eyes with at least one hand, "Who's there?" He repeated.

"I have a message for you." Came the answer finally, and Shen-Grel recognized the boy's voice.

"Come to get me out, have you boy?" Shen-Grel guessed, "Your mother send you, did she?"

"Oh yes, she sent me to get you out." The boy confirmed, "But she isn't here, is she."

Shen-Grel jerked the chains binding him, "Let me free, boy." He ordered.

"Why? So you can beat on us again?" The boy questioned, "Maybe she doesn't care what you do, but I do."

Again Shen-Grel jerked the chains, "Unlock these chains boy, or I'll give you beating you will never forget."

The boy laughed, "No, you won't. Never again." He said.

Shen-Grel heard the scrape of a boot on the stone floor and then suddenly he knew the boy was in front of him; he cracked his eyes open cautiously and caught sight of a metallic gleam just before he felt the blade puncture the skin on his chest. He let out a feral growl, bringing both shackled hands up to make a grab for the boy. But the boy danced back out of his reach, pulling the weapon out as he did. Blood darkened his tunic as he tried, unsuccessfully to cover the wound with one hand; but again, the short length of chain would not allow it, "You...you ungrateful...whelp." He gasped, then pulled himself to his feet, straining against the chains that bound him hand and foot to the wall, "I'll kill you."

The boy stood just out of reach watching dispassionately as Shen-Grel fell back to the ledge he had been sitting on, "Mark my words, boy. I will kill you for this." Shen-Grel vowed.

"I won't give you that chance." The boy replied, moving in on the chained prisoner again.

As the knife penetrated his skin a second time, Shen-Grel screamed, making another unsuccessful attempt to capture the boy. Again the boy stood back and watched as Shen-Grel struggled to lunge at him, but his struggles were weaker now, and his breathing became wheezy and labored. A cough brought up blood which mingled with the blood already pooling on the floor. Shen-Grel tried to speak, but no words would come and he could feel the metallic taste of blood rising in his throat. Breathing became more difficult, and all the while the boy watched. He coughed again and brought up more blood; he was drowning in his own blood. And then he saw the visage his father in the corner laughing at him and then fading away as the light seemed to dim. He moaned, and tried to stand, but his foot slipped in his own blood and he fell back against the wall. He could no longer see the boy, nor could he hear anything but a roaring in his ears. As the darkness closed in on him, he thought he saw his mother again; was she crying? Then the darkness folded in on him and he felt nothing.

The boy wiped the blood off the weapon with the cloth and started to wrap it back up to tuck it back into its hiding place. Then he shook his head and dropped into to the floor, he looked down and saw blood on his hands and used the cloth to wipe as much of it off as he could, then dropped it next to weapon. He picked up the lamp and took one last look at the man he had murdered. Shen-Grel stared back at him accusingly, his eyes already glazing over in death.

The boy told himself he had no choice. Their only chance for freedom, his and his mother's, was if Shen-Grel was dead. He turned to leave, but found his legs would no longer work and he stumbled and fell to his knees.

Suddenly, the gravity of what he had done weighed heavily on him.

He had taken a life.

An evil one, yes, but he had taken it from someone, evil or not, who had been unable to defend himself. What, then; he wondered, made him any different than the man who had sired him? The man he swore, since he was able to think for himself, he would never be like?

The boy broke down and wept.  
---------------

Ti-Lo led Sjo-Me down the grand stairs and around toward the back gardens. But instead of taking him out, she continued down the corridor, "Where we go, Ti-Lo?" Sjo-Me asked.

To-Lo stopped and knelt down next to him, "We are going to a secret place, Little Prince." She said.

"Why? I thought we go to gardens to make you happy." Sjo-Me questioned.

"I have decided this will make me happier." Ti-Lo told him.

"But Mama will not know where we are." Sjo-Me protested.

"Then we will make a game of it. And she will have to find us." Ti-Lo replied.

"Oh. I like games." Sjo-Me decided.

"Good, now, let us go to our secret place and hide." Ti-Lo suggested and she rose and took his hand again.

---------------

Pi-Tong heard the panel slide open and stepped to protect the still-sleeping Sho-Wan, "It is just us, Pi-Tong." He heard Ti-Lo say and dropped his guard with a sigh of relief.

"Is all well?" Pi-Tong asked as Ti-Lo came in sight.

"So far." Ti-Lo answered.

Pi-Tong dropped to his knees in the presence of the Prince's heir, "My Lord Prince." He said.

"Oh, Pi-Tong, get up off this cold floor; there is no one here to see that pointless gesture." Ti-Lo told him.

"Except the Lord Prince." Pi-Tong corrected as he remained prostrate.

Sjo-Me squatted in front of him; his neck twisted so that his little face could look into Pi-Tong's, "I no care, Pi-Tong." He said innocently, "Ti-Lo say floor cold."

"There, you see, now get up before you catch a chill." Ti-Lo ordered, reaching down to take him by the arm, "Where is the Lord Regent?"

"Sleeping at last. He finally talked himself out." Pi-Tong answered.

Sjo-Me looked around, "Papa here too?" He asked.

"No, not Papa." Ti-Lo replied, "Come I will introduce you."

Sho-Wan was awake and sitting up when Ti-Lo approached and knelt down before him, taking Sjo-Me's hand and placing it in Sho-Wan's. This is Sho-Wan Kenobi, Lord Regent of Antigalia, My Prince." She said.

Sho-Wan caressed the little hand lightly and then reached out to the touch the boy's face, "And who are you, my fine fellow?" He asked as he ran his hands gently over the face.

"Sjo-Me, Heir to Prince Regent Tai-Me Shengi." Sjo-Me answered.

"Are you indeed?" The old man replied with an amused smile.

---------------

Ferri guided his speeder back into the Residence docking bay. He had expected to be challenged at the gate, but instead, the sentry had just waved him on through. And as he made his way through the corridors to the main stairway he was still not challenged. He took the steps two at a time, heading for the quarters Zak and his master had been assigned, knocking before entering. The front room was empty, as were the inner rooms, and so, following their plan, he stuffed a set of clothing for Obi-Wan into a satchel and then left the suite, heading down the broad hallway towards where he was told Po-Ku and his wife shared quarters.

Po-Ku answered the door on his first knock, "How's it going?" Ferri asked once the door was safely sealed.

"As planned, so far." Po-Ku answered, "Ti-Lo has already taken Sjo-Me down to the passageway and has just left for the kitchens to prepare the Lord Regent's lunch."

"But I thought..."

"Oh, he is no longer there. But we must make it appear as if he still is." Po-Ku said, "And he and Pi-Tong must have something to eat!"

"Yes, of course."

"Now, we must act quickly; Tai-Me has decided it is time to rid himself of his secret. He has also given me orders to have you all expelled and Li-Na arrested. And I believe Tai-Me suspects Si-Lon of turning against him." Po-Ku revealed.

"Then we should take her too." Ferri said.

"She will not go. Ti-Lo has already tried to persuade her." Po-Ku replied, "She believes it will make Tai-Me even more suspicious, and that it will endanger the whole plan."

"She's one brave lady."

"Yes, she is. As is my Ti-Lo who will also being staying on to continue her ruse." Po-Ku added.

"And you?"

Po-Ku nodded and smiled, "It is necessary. We must at least try to maintain the illusion until Lord Kenobi is able to claim the throne and have Tai-Me arrested." He explained.

Ferri nodded, "Be careful." He said.

"And you." Po-Ku replied, "You know where to go?"

"Yes."

"Good luck, then. Pi-Tong knows the way well, he used that passage often in the past. He will be there as planned."

Ferri held his hand out and Pi-Tong gripped it tightly, "By tomorrow it will be all over." He said.

"Yes. And then all our lives will change...for the better." Po-Ku agreed.

---------------

"So Si-Lon is..." Anakin began.

"Sho-Wan's niece, yes. His sister's child." Li-Na finished, "Her family did not live in Capital City and so escaped the initial purging. And she was not even born until after Quell came to power."

"How did she come to be Tai-Me's wife?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, that is a story onto itself." Li-Na said, "Somehow, Quell found out there were others of the Kenobi line. He hunted them down and had them executed, of course. But not before they were able to get their daughter away. And she came to the resistance as Tai-Me and many other children did, as orphans of the purges. So you see, they grew up together, and because of the similarities of their mutual tragedies, understood each other. I believe Tai-Me must have loved her from the moment he saw her even though she was several years younger. And as they grew, Si-Lon grew to love him too; but they resolved to marry only when Quell was finally defeated."

"Do you think she knew that Tai-Me has been holding Sho-Wan prisoner?" Zak asked.

"No. I cannot see her allowing that. No, I am quite certain she has never known." Li-Na answered.

"Do you think Tai-Me planned all along to marry her because he knew she was a Kenobi?" Zak questioned.

"As far as I know, he does not know what her lineage is. He truly loves her, I think. Or at least he did until he found something he loved more." Li-Na replied.

"So his son is actually an ancestral Heir." Obi-Wan surmised, "Then why have you thrown all your hopes in me taking the Throne?"

"What kind of leader would young Sjo-Me be after a lifetime in that man's presence?" Li-Na said, "The Kenobi name would mean nothing if the owner of it was as twisted as Tai-Me. Our hope was that you would take the throne, Obi-Wan, and raise the boy as he should be raised, to become as good and compassionate a leader as you would be, and as your father was before you."

"There is something out of all this that I still don't understand." Zak put in as all eyes turned toward him.

"And what is that, young Jedi?" Li-Na prompted.

"Well, we were told before we came here that there was an extremist movement against another Kenobi assuming the Regency. And Tai-Me said security had been tightened for the same reason." Zak began, "But aside from Shen-Grel's faction, most of the people here seem to_ want_ to see a return to the old line."

"And that is how it is, young Zak. So you see, like the illusion of an uprising against Sho-Wan, there is no extremist movement against the return of their line. In truth, this supposed extremist movement has only two supporters-and their followers, of course, and their reasons for opposition have more to do with their own selfish desires than any concern they might have for the needs of this planet." Li-Na explained.

---------------

"Where we go now, Pi-Tong?" Sjo-Me asked as helped to guide Sho-Wan down the passageway.

"To meet someone." Pi-Tong answered, "It is very important, and we need your help. I told you this already."

"But Mama not worry?" Sjo-Me questioned.

"Your Mama already knows. Ti-Lo told her." Pi-Tong replied.

This seemed to satisfy the young heir, "Oh. Alright."

They walked on a little farther and then Pi-Tong halted so that they could all rest – they were, after all, two very old men and one very young boy. After a few minutes, they moved on again, walked for a while longer and rested again. When they continued on again, they were only a few minutes from the end of the passage.

"Now, you wait with the Lord Regent, and I will see if the speeder is here yet." Pi-Tong instructed.

Sjo-Me nodded gravely, gripping Sho-Wan's hand tightly with one tiny hand and patting the back of it with the other, "Do not be 'fraid, My Lord." He whispered.

"Not with you here to protect me." Sho-Wan replied with a smile.

---------------

"Did you meet with any trouble?" Pi-Tong asked as he met Ferri halfway.

"None. I didn't even need to use the excuse of fetching clothing for Master Kenobi." Ferri replied.

"That is encouraging. Tai-Me still has not guessed what is happening." Pi-Tong observed.

"No, but he's suspicious; Po-Ku says he's already ordered our expulsion, Li-Na's arrest and is planning to kill Sho-Wan Kenobi." Ferri told him.

"Then we have no time to spare." Pi-Tong said, "Come, they are waiting inside."

---------------

Only a few minutes later, Pi-Tong returned with someone Sjo-Me had never met, "Who you?" Sjo-Me demanded.

"I am Ferri Cortis." Ferri replied with a bow to the young prince, "Lord Kenobi, I am here to escort you to safety."

Sho-Wan smiled, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Ferri Cortis." He said, "I must ask you to guide me, however; I fear I am at a distinct advantage."

"It would be my honor, sir." Ferri answered and then squatted down next to Sjo-Me, "You have walked a long way, Little Prince. Would you like a ride on my back?"

Sjo-Wan looked puzzled, "Pi-Tong not say I go with you." He objected.

"Oh, but you must, My Prince." Pi-Tong insisted.

"No, no. Mama worry."

"Have you forgotten your promise, Little One?" Sho-Wan asked.

"No, My Lord....but..." Sjo-Me hesitated and then looked down at the ground, "I can' break promise."

"No, you can't." Ferri agreed, "Now, would you like a ride?"

"Well....I _am_ tired." Sjo-Me admitted.

"Alright then; put your arms around my neck...yes, like that and wrap your legs around...yes, good." Ferri instructed, "Hang on tight, now; I'm going to stand up."

Sjo-Me tightened his grip, instinctively knowing how not to strangle his carrier as Ferri stood and turned to Pi-Tong, "Be careful." He warned.

Pi-Tong smiled wisely, "I have had to be careful for so many years, I do not know how else to be." He said.

Ferri returned the smile, nodded and shook the old servant's hand. Then he turned to Sho-Wan, "Well, My Lord, shall we go?"

"You have only to lead the way." Sho-Wan replied.

With a nod he knew the old regent could not see, Ferri took Sho-Wan's hand and placed it on his own shoulder, "Follow me." He instructed.

Pi-Tong watched them go for a moment, then turned and made his way back through the passageway. With the Lord Regent safely away, he had only to help his three conspirators maintain the illusion that nothing had changed for another day. By tomorrow, Tai-Me would no longer be in power, the true regent would be restored and all of Antigalia would rejoice.

* * *

**Well, it's nearly finished. There will, of course, be a bit more action once Tai-Me gets wind of what is happening. As you can probably guess, he's not going to want to give up without a fight! Anyway, thank you all for your interest so far, the end is very near, I promise.**

**Thanks in advance for leaving a review - you all already know how important they are to me!**


	23. A Sticky Reception

**Well, again, I apologize for my delay; life seems to get in the way to prevent of my writing at the most inopportune times. **

**Before I begin, I'd like to answer a charge that has been leveled against me concerning my posting of installments, and my need for reviews. First of all, I'd like to state emphatically that I absolutely _do not, will not and have never_ 'held chapters hostage' until I get a certain number of reviews. When a chapter is finished, I post it. In fact, sometimes in my haste, I haven't even properly proofread it and have to correct it online. The reason for the delays between installments is simply that this is a work in progress; a complicated one at that, and as I write, I have to constantly look back to be sure I'm not contradicting what has previously been written - otherwise the story would make no sense. When what I'm visualizing does appear to conflict with what I've previously written, I then have to figure out a way to dispell the confliction or rethink my ideas. And I do have a life outside of my writing; with a full time, stressful job and other commitments. Sometimes, when I come home after a late night shift, I can barely find the ambition to eat and crawl into bed! **

**As for my 'begging for reviews', I don't see it as 'begging' at all. ****After the very poor reception of "Stolen Innocents", the ninth story in this series, I made the announcement that I was hanging up my pen for awhile, as it seemed the interest had peaked and run its course. Since I see no point in writing what hardly anyone is interested in reading, that's exactly what I did....until I started getting PM's from readers who had suddenly found the stories, liked them, and wanted more. After getting several such requests, I decided to oblige them with a new story under the stipulation that if the reception for it was the same as it was for "Stolen Innocents', that would truly be the end of it. As with that story, this one too, hinges on how much interest there is in continuing. Admittedly, I _do_ feel more inspired to write when I know so many are reading. The muse in me just needs to know there's an interest in my work. (But it certainly doesn't mean that I spitefully withhold my writing!) If some of you are put off by my need for reviews, then I'm sorry. But I can't pretend they aren't important to me. Having gotten that off my chest, I will now step down from the soap box!**

**Thanks to the following who left reviews for the last chapter: Estoria, Gwenneth, ObiBettina7, anakinpadmekenobi, TimeXGeneralX, JediKnight13, JediAngel001, starwarsforever, Jedi Hsoj, MoAngel, an anonymous writer, ThoseWereTheDays, and two new reviewers - pineapple dreamer and Lady Lurker. As always, as I've said many, many times, your support it much appreciated!**

**Now, I've kept you all long enough....on with the story!**

**Enjoy! And let me know how you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 22 – A Sticky Reception

"Where is your apprentice taking his....um...precious cargo?" Li-Na asked.

"To the only safe place in the city." Anakin answered.

"I see." Li-Na regarded him for a moment, then nodded, "Time we were going, Terra-Khai. The Heir needs to rest and we have work to do." She said.

Terra-Khai did not hesitate or question her decision, standing quickly and helping the old woman to her feet.

The aging Resistance leader laid a hand on Obi-Wan's arm and smiled, "Rest now, My Lord; you will need your strength for the task at hand." She told him.

Obi-Wan nodded but said nothing as Li-Na pulled her hood up and turned toward the door, allowing Terra-Khai to help her. Zak triggered the door and checked to be sure it was safe and then waited until they were well on their way before closing the door again. When he turned around, his master seemed lost in thought.

"Are you alright, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

The older Jedi shook his head, "I don't know, Anakin." He replied quietly.

XXXXXXXX

When the boy did not emerge from the dungeon ruins after half an hour, one of the guards went below to see be sure he had not fallen or worse, been injured by any of the prisoners chained there. The last thing he expected was to find Shen-Grel dead and the boy curled in a fetal position on the floor. After assuring himself that Shen-Grel was, in fact, beyond help, he squatted next to the boy, "Son?" He prompted.

The boy turned his tear-streaked face toward the voice, "I...killed him." He admitted.

"Why? Did he try to hurt you?" The guard questioned, pulling the boy into a sitting position.

The boy shook his head as he stared at the floor, "Not here, no." The boy replied.

"It was why you came here, wasn't it." The guard guessed.

The boy's answer was barely audible, "Yes."

"Well, personally, I think you did us all a favor. But I believe the Prince Regent had his heart set on a public execution, and I do not think he will be pleased you have robbed him of that pleasure." The guard said.

"But...he...he could not defend himself. I...murdered him." The boy protested.

"That is true." The guard conceded.

"Then, what makes me any different than him?" The boy wondered, pointed at the departed prisoner.

"Well, I rather doubt Shen-Grel would have any regrets over killing a helpless prisoner." The guard said, "Come on now; there is nothing more we can do for him. And you will have to confess to the Prince Regent what you have done."

The boy nodded and allowed the guard to help him to his feet, "I just didn't see any other way out." He told the guard.

XXXXXXXX

Sho-Wan gasped at the touch of the breeze and the warmth of the sun on his face.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Ferri inquired, his tone tinged with concern.

"Fine, fine." Sho-Wan assured him, "I have not felt a breeze or the sun in....well, so long I had forgotten its feel." He said as they walked and then abruptly changed the subject, "So, Ferri Cortis, I take it you are with the Resistance."

"Well, not exactly, Sir." Ferri replied, "Careful, there's a bit of hole here."

Sho-Wan stepped carefully, "Not exactly? What a strange answer!" He exclaimed, "Then who, exactly, are you?"

"I'm a Jedi, Sir." Ferri told him, "We are nearly there."

"Good, because, I admit, this...has been the longest walk....I have taken in many years." Sho-Wan answered, breathing heavily, "A Jedi, you say...hmm...my son....my son was taken into safe-keeping by the Jedi."

"The ground is uneven here, hold tight to me." Ferri warned before answering, "Yes, I know."

Sho-Wan stopped, "You know? Now, how would you know such a thing?" He demanded.

"Sir, we must keep moving. It's not safe here." Ferri entreated, "Please."

"I will not until you explain to me how you would know what became of my son." Sho-Wan retorted petulantly.

"It's a bit complicated." Ferri told him, "But I promise to explain everything once were away from here."

"Hmph, Ti-Lo cut my hair and made me leave and then told me everything would become clear soon; how soon is soon?" Sho-Wan muttered, "And now here you are, dragging me someplace else, and you tell me you will explain everything, but not yet. I grow weary of being hauled around and not knowing what is going on!"

Ferri glanced around nervously, "Just a little while longer, Sir; please."

"He right, My Lord. Not safe here, I think." Sjo-Me interjected.

The old regent sighed and shook his head, "Oh, very well." He conceded, "However, I_ will _expect a full explanation."

"You'll get it, I promise." Ferri assured him as he took the old man's hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Jedi. Why would Tai-Me contact the Jedi?" Sho-Wan wondered.

"He didn't exactly contact the Jedi." Ferri replied.

"You speak in riddles, young Jedi....you are young, are you not. You sound young." Sho-Wan retorted, but continued to walk.

"I don't mean to talk in riddles. And I suppose I am young." Ferri said.

"Yes, I know; you will explain soon." Sho-Wan responded, "I thought you sounded young."

Ferri smiled and shook his head, but was spared answering as his speeder came into view, "Ah, here we are."

XXXXXXXX

"I suppose I should contact the Council; they'll want to know you're awake." Anakin decided as he stood up and pulled out his comlink,"I might just as well do it here as anywhere."

The image of the young Jedi manning the com shimmered into focus, _"Master Skywalker, what can I do for you?" _He said in greeting.

"Is there someone from the Council available? Master Windu? Master Yoda?" Anakin asked.

"_The Council is assembled. They said to forward your transmission when you made contact." _The young Jedi told him, _"Just one moment."_

While Anakin waited to speak with the Council, Obi-Wan turned his attention to his previously untouched meal; as he had had little to eat the past few days, he was more than ready to finally put something in his stomach.

"_Ah, Anakin; we were hoping to hear from you before our session ended." _Mace said as his image came into view.

"I had planned on contacting you sooner, Master Windu, but we had an unexpected visitor." Anakin replied apologetically.

"_What news have you for us, Anakin?" _Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Obi-Wan has regained consciousness, and the head physician here is satisfied with his recovery." Anakin answered.

"_Good news this is, Anakin!" _Yoda interjected, _"When speak with him can we?"_

"Well, I'm with him now, so I guess now's as good a time as any." Anakin suggested.

"_Who was your visitor, Anakin?" _Adi-Gallia wondered, _"Or is it not safe to reveal that to us yet?"_

"I don't know how secure this room is. It's probably better to just say it was someone who wanted very much to meet Obi-Wan." Anakin answered.

"_And does Obi-Wan agree with what you are planning, Anakin?" _Ki-Adi Mundi asked_, "Does he believe it is the only course of action?"_

"Yes, I do, Master Mundi." Obi-Wan replied.

"_Then you do not believe it to be..." _Mace Windu paused, carefully considering his next words, _"to be against any of our mandates?"_

Anakin stepped back to bring Obi-Wan into the holo-imager as Obi-Wan carefully shifted towards Anakin, "No, Master Windu; I do not." He said firmly.

"_And do you agree with his insistence on silence?" _Mace asked.

"Yes. Until this is finished, it would be too dangerous to talk openly." Obi-Wan answered.

"_How feel you, Obi-Wan?" _Yoda asked, _"Up to this, are you?"_

"I admit, I have been better, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan confessed, "However, by tomorrow I should at least be up to seeing this through."

"_Can we hope for an explanation then?" _Depa Billaba asked.

"Hopefully. If all goes as planned." Anakin answered, "The first stage has already been put into motion; we should be hearing from Ferri any time now."

"_Very well." _Mace said, _"When can we expect to hear from you again?"_

"I doubt there will be anything to report before tomorrow." Obi-Wan responded.

Yoda nodded, "_May the Force be with you." _He said.

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan replied.

The Council Chamber faded and Anakin turned to his friend, "Well, do you think they'll back us on this? Or will we both be stripped of our apprentices and kicked off the Council?" He wondered.

"When they learn the whole story, I am sure they will support the choice we made, Anakin." Obi-Wan assured him as he laid back with a sigh, "I believe I will try to rest a bit."

XXXXXXXX

"He did not look at all well." Ki-Adi Mundi observed when the transmission ended.

"I thought he looked pretty good considering what happened to him." Garen Muln replied.

"I agree. However, the question is whether he will be strong enough to do whatever it is he will have to do tomorrow." Mace Windu interjected.

"Well, he will not be alone." Plo Koon pointed out, "I believe the real issue here is whether what he and Anakin are planning is truly the right path."

"Shouldn't we give them the benefit of the doubt until they are able to explain their actions?" Luminara Unduli questioned.

"We have given our word that we would trust them, Master Koon; it would be unfair for us to make a premature judgment without having a full report." Mace concurred, "Master Kenobi has never been known for making rash decisions; and Anakin has more than proven himself these past few years."

"Master Windu is right." Stass Allie agreed, "We are not talking about unproven younglings here."

"You do not believe Master Kenobi is too close to this situation to be objective?" Plo Koon continued to press.

"Only when all the facts we have, make such a judgment we can." Yoda spoke out.

Nods around the circle of seats ended the debate, although it was clear Plo Koon still harbored some doubts.

"I hope Anakin was right about this being finished by tomorrow. I think it is clear to all of us that Obi-Wan is far from recovered." Adi Gallia said.

Ki-Adi Mundi smiled, "Well, as Master Koon pointed out, he is not alone in this." He replied.

XXXXXXXX

Ferri steered the speeder through what he hoped would be the lesser trafficked areas toward the warehouse district where the Resistance based their operations. Sho-Wan had said nothing since Anakin helped into the speeder and lowered Sjo-Me onto his lap; and Ferri was at a loss as to what to say. Whether the old servant, Pi-Tong, had managed to alert them of their arrival, he did not know; if no one was aware of their coming, though, the reception they received would most certainly be hostile. Yet, there really was no other course of action; the only safe haven for Sho-Wan and little Sjo-Me was with the Resistance. This was just one of those times when Ferri would just have to trust in the Force that it would be alright. Finally, turning one last corner, their objective came into view and he slowed, "We are nearly there, Sir." He announced, steering the craft to the what had been set up as a docking bay.

"You seem apprehensive, Young Jedi." Sho-Wan observed, "Do you believe we will not be welcome here?"

"No. I'm just not sure whether they know we're coming." Ferri answered, "They are a bit jumpy about strangers."

"I see." The old man replied, "So your plan is not as thought out as you expected it to be."

Ferri did not answer as he slowed to a stop behind the building, hopped out to open the bay door manually and then hopped back in and eased the speeder inside.

The docking area appeared to be completely deserted, but Ferri could sense they were being watched as he guided the craft into an empty slip, "Better wait here." He said, then hopped out and walked slowly to the center of the bay.

The hairs at the back of his neck prickled, but he forced himself to be calm, "My name is Ferri Cortis. I was here yesterday looking for Master...the Heir, Lord Kenobi; at least some of you should remember me." He began, "I've brought someone I'm sure you would all like to meet."

When there was no response after several minutes, Ferri tried again, "I am no threat, I promise you. I'm on your side in this."

Still, Ferri received no answer but silence, "Look, you have no reason to be afraid of me." He said, turning in a circle to address those he knew were lurking in the shadows.

There was a laugh as finally someone stepped forward, leveling a blaster rifle at his chest, "We do not fear you, boy." The man said mockingly.

Ferri raised his hands up in surrender, "I'm not your enemy." He insisted as several others appeared from the shadows to surround him.

"How did you find this place." The first man demanded while two of his comrades seized Ferri's arms, pulled them behind his back and bound them tightly.

"I told you. I was here yesterday looking for Lord Kenobi. We were sent to you by Pi-Tong." Ferri explained, forcing himself not to resist when he was shoved to his knees, "Surely, someone here must remember. I came with two others. Jedi, like me."

"That may be true, but you weren't given leave to return here." The first man said, "So, why have you come back?"

Ferri sighed, obviously, Pi-Tong had been unable to contact them, "I've brought two people in need of your protection."

"You've put our whole operation here at risk." The man replied accusingly, "How do we know you weren't followed? And for that matter, how do we know you haven't brought Tai-Me's men here to arrest us?"

"He would be too careful to be followed, and it was clear from yesterday that he is working against Tai-Me, not with him." A woman's voice answered, and when she stepped forward, Ferri recognized her as the one they had met the day before.

"You are too trusting, La-Me." The man replied.

"And you are too suspicious, Col-Fre." The woman retorted and then waved her hand in an expansive gesture, "There is no one waiting outside to arrest us; I have checked." Then she gestured toward the speeder docked in the shadowed slip, "And he has brought only an old man and a little boy in here with him. Surely, you are not afraid of old men and little boys?"

"Bring them here." Col-Fre ordered and then turned back to the woman, "We were not told of their coming."

The woman, La-Me, snorted in derision, "Communication with Pi-Tong has always been tenuous at best; and since the attack on Lord Kenobi, it is almost nonexistent. He is a friend of the Heir's. I see no reason to treat him or those with him like enemies." She argued.

There was a bit of commotion as Sho-Wan and Sjo-Me were brought into the circle. Sho-Wan allowed himself to be ushered forward with a weary sigh, but the youngling with him was clearly frightened. To his credit, the man escorting the boy picked him up, "Do not be afraid, Little One. We mean you no harm." He assured him in a gentle voice.

"And who are you to be needing protection?" Col-Fre demanded.

"The Lord Regent, Sho-Wan Kenobi." Another voice answered, "And Prince Regent Tai-Me's Heir, Sjo-Me Shengi.

So focused on their prisoners, that no one had noticed the entrance of a second speeder; but the throng parted to allow Li-Na to hobble forward with Terra-Khai. She shook her head at the sight of Ferri bound and on his knees and tsked as she glared angrily at Col-Fre, "Is this how you treat honored guests, Col-Fre?"

"We were not alerted of their coming, Li-Na." Col-Fre replied defensively, "How were we to know they were not here to...."

"A Jedi? With a very old man and a young child?" Li-Na questioned, "Why did you not give them time to explain before you took prisoners?"

Col-Fre could find no answer as he bowed his head in obvious shame, "I...I am sorry, Li-Na." He murmured.

Li-Na shook her head again and huffed in annoyance, "Well, do not just stand there; untie him." She ordered, "And then kneel before your true Regent." She herself lowering painfully to the floor.

Terra-Khai quickly followed suit.

It was at the sight of them on their knees before the old man that true understanding of his identity began to sink in, and in awed silence one by one, they followed their example until the bay was filled with kneeling Antigalians. Sho-Wan turned his head from side to side, unable to see this gesture of reverence at his presence, "What is happening, Jedi Ferri Cortis?" He asked.

"They're all kneeling before you, My Lord." Ferri answered; he too, still on his knees as was little Sjo-Me beside him.

XXXXXXXX

The boy quaked in fear as the guards led him into the Throne room and up to the dais where the Prince Regent sat with another man standing to one side and slightly behind him, then pushed him to his knees, "So, I understand you took it upon yourself to execute one of _my_ prisoners." Tai-Me began, glaring down at the boy.

The boy would not meet the Prince Regent's eyes as he stammered, "Y...y..yes, M..M..My...L..L..Lord."

"Well, explain yourself." Tai-Me demanded impatiently, "Why would you dare do such a thing?"

"I...My Lord...I...."

"I..what? Come now, surely you had a reason for such actions." Tai-Me continued, "Well?"

"I...i...it...it was the only way." The boy finally managed.

"The only way? What does that mean? The only way to what, boy?" Tai-Me questioned, "Do you know I could have you executed for your impertinence?"

"I...I was...he..." The boy stammered, "Please....I...I...I was only...protecting myself....and my mother."

"Protecting yourself? From a chained prisoner?" Tai-Me replied incredulously, "You will have to do better than that. From what did you have to fear from an unarmed prisoner?"

"He....you do...did not...know him as I did, My Lord." The boy answered.

Tai-Me stood up and stepped down, raising the boy's chin with his ever-present scepter, "And tell me, boy, how did you come to know a man like Shen-Grel?" He wondered.

"I....he...my mother is...was...I...was his...his son....My Lord."

"His son? I see, I see. Hmm.....and what, then, do you propose I do with the son of one of my most hated enemies? And the grandson of the greatest tyrant this system has ever known?" Tai-Me asked, "What, for example, would prevent you from following in the footsteps of your infamous forebears, Hmm?"

"I....I am not like him, My Lord." The boy insisted, "I would never..."

Tai-Me raised the boy's head up higher, "Not like him, you say?" He repeated as he studied the boy intently, "No. No, I would say you are not. However, there is still the matter of your unauthorized execution. It was _my_ will that Shen-Grel suffer _public_ execution this very afternoon."

"I...am...I am....tr...truly sorry, My Lord."

"Are you? Are you indeed?" Tai-Me replied and then sighed as he withdrew his scepter, "Very well. If you are truly sorry, I am inclined to be lenient." He turned to the man still on the dais, "Po-Ku, have him thrashed and then stocked for the remainder of the day. After the moons rise have him brought back before me."

The one called Po-Ku bowed and stepped down, prostrating himself before taking custody of the boy and leading him away, "And Po-Ku, have Shen-Grel's body hung with the rest of the traitors in the park with his crimes clearly listed." He instructed.

"As you wish, My Lord." Po-Ku replied, "And what of the men captured with him?"

"Ah, yes....well, have them staked out with the rest of the traitors and drawn." He replied.

Po-Ku bowed again and left taking the boy with him.

XXXXXXXX

Anakin's com beeped just as Obi-Wan was drifting off, instantly bringing the injured Jedi back to alertness. Anakin frowned at the timing, but answered the com and Ferri's image shimmered into view, _"All safe, Master." _He reported.

"Did everything go as planned?" Anakin asked.

"_Pretty much." _Ferri answered, _"We had a bit of a sticky reception, but we're fine now."_

"Then we're good to go for tomorrow?" Anakin guessed.

"_We should be. But you should know that there is a warrant out for Li-Na's arrest and we will be ordered off the planet as soon as Master Kenobi is able." _Ferri told him.

"Well, we pretty much expected that." Anakin replied, "We'll just have to move quickly."

"_Yes, Master."_

"Will you be returning here?" Anakin asked.

"_Well, I went to the Residence to pick up fresh clothes for Master Kenobi; it might be suspicious if I never showed up there to deliver them." _Ferri answered.

"That's true. Just make sure you're not seen leaving there." Anakin advised.

"_I'll be extra careful, Master." _Ferri assured him.

"I know. May be the Force be with you."

_"May it be with us all, Master."_ Ferri replied,_ "I'll see you soon."_

XXXXXXXX

"Where is the boy?" Tai-Me asked as he and Si-Lon sat down for their evening meal.

"You looked tired this morning, My Lord. And knowing how he can be, I thought it best he remain in the nursery this evening." Si-Lon answered, the lie coming more easily that she thought it would.

Tai-Me only nodded, "Perhaps." He agreed, "I was plagued by bad dreams last night."

Si-Lon laid her hand on his, "Then I am sorry, My Lord." She said with genuine sympathy, "Sjo-Me was also troubled by bad dreams."

"Was he? At least he had you for comfort." Tai-Me retorted.

"Oh come now, My Lord; surely you are not begrudging a little boy the comfort of his mother?" Si-Lon responded.

"You spend too much time with the boy. You coddle him. What kind of leader will he be when he thinks he can run to his mother every time something frightens him." Tai-Me replied angrily.

"He is barely three, Tai-Me; do _not_ rob him of his childhood just because yours was robbed from you." Si-Lon answered as she felt her own anger rising.

Tai-Me shot out of his seat so violently that the chair tipped over, "How dare you speak to me in such a fashion!"

"Well, someone has to." Tai-Me said, forcing her anger down.

"What I went through as a child made me stronger!" Tai-Me shouted, "It made me the kind of leader that finally brought down Quell."

"And it has also hardened your heart." Si-Lon added with a sad note, "Is that what you wish for our son?"

"A leader must be strong to keep his people in line. Do you wish for another tyrant to steal the Throne and enslave our people?" Tai-Me questioned.

Si-Lon shook her head, "So you believe Sho-Wan's benevolence led to Quell's rise?" She asked.

"It was his weak leadership, yes." Tai-Me answered.

"Then you believe benevolence is a weakness and tyranny is a strength?" Si-Lon responded.

The Prince Regent stared down at her, "I am not a tyrant." He protested.

"Are you not? There is a growing number of our people who would not agree with you." Si-Lon replied.

"And are you including yourself in that equation?" Tai-Me demanded.

"Would you have me executed like poor Xi-Lo if I were?"

Tai-Me turned away from her, "Lord Kenobi was nearly killed because of Xi-Lo's betrayal. He deserved to die like the traitor he was." He explained.

"I see; so if you believed me to be a traitor, my fate would be the same." Si-Lon concluded, "Tell me, My Lord; did you truly love me when you pledged yourself to me? Or was there another reason you chose me as your consort?"

"How could you question my love for you?" Tai-Me asked, turning back to glare at her, "It is I who should be questioning your love since you will no longer even share my bed."

Si-Lon sighed heavily and stood up, "There was a time when you listened to my views, even though you may not have agreed with me, without questioning my loyalty. Any love you may have had for me was replaced by your love for power. I should have realized that years ago." She said quietly.

"Say goodbye to the boy. After tonight, you will no longer be permitted to see him." Tai-Me told her, "I cannot permit you to poison him against me."

Si-Lon laughed, "You poison him yourself by the way to treat him." She retorted.

"I do not know what you mean. I rarely see the boy." Tai-Me replied.

"Yes. And how do you think that makes Sjogie feel when his own father rarely sees him and barely speaks with him when he does?" Si-Lon asked.

Not knowing how to respond, Tai-Me waved dismissively to her, "Get out, I have no further wish to share your company." He ordered.

Si-Lon inclined her head and curtsied, "As you wish, My Lord." She responded, and then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tai-Me demanded.

"You have just dismissed me, My Lord. Does it matter so much to you as long as I am no longer in your presence?" Si-Lon questioned.

"If you are off to speak ill of me to Po-Ku's woman, I forbid it." Tai-Me said.

"Ti-Lo is still grieving the loss of her son; I have no desire to intrude on her privacy to burden her with my petty troubles, however, my presence is a comfort to her." Si-Lon told him, "After which I will be retiring to the nursery. Since I will no longer be permitted to see _my_ son, I will be spending this last night with him."

Tai-Me waved her away and she left, grateful for the escape. It had been more difficult to hold her tongue and not admit she knew of the dark secret he kept below-stairs....and her blood connection to him...than she thought it would be. Just one more night, she told herself.

And in the back of her mind, she harbored a sincere desire that, stripped of the power he craved, the Tai-Me she came to love as a child would return.

XXXXXXXX

The boy shifted uncomfortably in the stocks which held him in such a painful position. His bare back still stung from the beating, but the cool breeze numbed at least some of the pain. Yet, he had been dealt worse by the man whose body he knew now hung on grisly display in the public park. And in retrospect, he decided this punishment was a small price to pay to rid himself of the one who had sired him.

Then he swallowed a hard lump forming in his throat at his own callousness.

He had murdered in cold blood. What made him think a mere beating was a just sentence for such a heinous crime?

He should have been staked out and drawn with the traitors for what he had done. He was wracked again with remorse and could not hold back the tears that blurred his vision.

The guard standing sentry placed a hand on the boy's head, "There now, it will be over soon. I can just see the first moon appearing on the horizon." He said comfortingly.

The boy shook his head, "It...it will never...be over." He murmured, still weeping, "Not...for me."

XXXXXXXX

Tai-Me slumped down into his seat and pushed the food on his plate around before angrily shoving it away. How dare she question his actions? Who gave her the right to speak to him in such a disrespectful manner? To question his love for her and for the boy? He loved the boy....did he not give the boy everything he needed? What was that if not love?

Perhaps an unannounced visit to the nursery was in order. Yes, he decided; she may have been right in saying he did not see the boy often enough. Well, he would have to remedy that, and make a special effort in the future to see the boy regularly.

Then, with a sigh he sat back down. But not tonight. Tonight he was too tired and too irritable. It would not make a suitable impression if her were to lose his temper with the boy. But tomorrow, yes, after he had sent _her_ away, then he would begin to nurture a....relationship with the boy. He turned toward the large window overlooking the city proper. The second moon was just making its appearance on the horizon. Time, he realized, to return to the Throne room to meet again with Shen-Grel's child executioner. The boy, hardly ten surely, had fortitude. Perhaps, Tai-Me could find a use for such a resourceful child.

XXXXXXXX

Zak stared out at the rising moons. Behind him, his master slept peacefully; a healing sleep that would leave him well-rested and stronger by morning. Strength he would surely need for the task ahead. Anakin, too, was asleep; having waited for Ferri's safe return before retiring. As for Ferri, he was again on his restless rounds; assuring himself that all was well. Once he returned, Zak himself would rest. And then Ferri would take his turn resting while Anakin stood watch. If all went as planned, it would be over by this time tomorrow.

The young Jedi sighed, wondering if anything ever went exactly as planned.

* * *

**I know the suspense probably killing you, but the action will heat up in the next chapter. Another surprise or two, and then perhaps one more chapter after that to tie everything up.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. TaiMe Shengi Unhinged

**Once more I find myself apologizing for the delay; this was a complex and difficult chapter to write - once you all start reading, I think you'll understand why. On top of that, we found ourselves short-handed at work, and I ended up working a great deal of overtime. We are nearly at the end though, and this chapter will set up the action of the chapter to come, and since nearly everything will finally be coming together, it will be a little easier for me to write. I admit this will be a bit of a cliffie for you again, but I will try my best not to leave you hanging too long for its conclusion. And, I think, to do it justice, the next chapter should really stand alone.**

**Many of you have expressed the difficulty in keeping track all the different characters, therefore, I've composed a partial list of characters, which I will update and repost in a chapter or two with the names of some characters that have not yet been mentioned, but will be somewhat important to the story. **

**As is my custom, I wish to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter, most of whom also expressed their understanding and support relating to my 'soapbox speech' before the last chapter - it was a real morale booster! So, a thousand thanks go out to: ObiBettina7, XxRandomNemesisxX, TimeXGeneralX, Digital Dreamn, Estoria, JediAngel001, JediHsoj, Star Wars for Life, JediKnight13 and starwarsforever. Your continued support, loyalty and especially your patience means more than I can ever put into words. Thank you! **

* * *

_**LIST OF CHARACTERS MENTIONED UP TO CHAPTER 23**_

**Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member**

**Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother**

**Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally**

**Chi-Na – Medical technician, Resistance ally**

**Col-Fre – Resistance member, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers**

**La-Me – Pi-Tong's contact with the Resistance**

**Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker**

**Li-ta – Little girl rescued by Anakin and Ferri**

**Lo-Pai – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan**

**Nar-Pol – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan**

**Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright**

**Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence**

**Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance**

**Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father**

**Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia**

**Schu-Lan – Head of the Royal Nursery, Sjo-Me's personal nursemaid**

**Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi**

**Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father**

**Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece**

**Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon**

**Ta-Ping – Sentry assigned, to guard Sho-Wan**

**Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia**

**Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers**

**Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother**

**Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Tai-Me Shengi Unhinged

Obi-Wan awoke at first light feeling stronger. However, as he shifted, his body reminded him that he still had healing to do and a moan escaped before he could repress it causing Ferri, who had the final watch, to turn from his place at the window, "Are you alright, Master Kenobi?" He asked.

"Fine, thank you, Padawan." Obi-Wan replied, speaking in a hushed tone so as not to disturb the other two Jedi, "I just moved a little too quickly. You have not been up all night?"

"No, no. We've been sleeping in shifts." Ferri answered quietly, "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, Ferri. How is Lord...my father?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ferri smiled, "Li-Na and her people are taking very good care of him." He said.

Obi-Wan nodded and then pulled himself up into a sitting position; Ferri moved quickly to arrange the pillows behind him, "Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"I'm fine, Ferri; thank you." Obi-Wan assured him.

But Ferri poured a glass of water anyway and held it out to him; Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head, but took the offering, "So, what is this plan you have worked out?" He asked.

"First, Ar-Taei has to agree you're ready to be released from here." Ferri replied.

"And when she does?"

"_If_ she does, then we'll head back to the Residence." Ferri answered.

"And then?"

"I think maybe we should wait until Zak and Master Anakin are awake." Ferri hedged.

"Fine." Obi-Wan responded, finding himself somewhat annoyed with the younger Jedi, "When is this all going to begin?"

"Once we've all had something to eat and_ if_ Ar-Taei grants your release." Anakin replied as he slid his legs over the edge of the bed, "And since the sun is barely up, that probably won't be for a couple of hours."

"You have said yourself we have little time. I will have to do this whether or not Ar-Taei believes I am ready." Obi-Wan countered.

"Well, we might have to alter our plans if you have to stay another day or two." Zak interjected as he sat up.

"I will not stay here for two more days while..."

"Oh, yes you will, if that's what Ar-Taei advises you to do." Anakin cut him off, "We'll just have to go to Plan B."

"Plan B? Which is?" Obi-Wan questioned, "Luring Tai-Me here?"

"It may not come to that." Anakin answered, "Why don't we just wait and see what Ar-Taei has to say."

XXXXX

Tai-Me spent yet another restless night, tossing and turning; what little sleep he managed plagued by yet more nightmares. By first light, he was up, more displeased with Si-Lon's absence than ever, and determined to bridge the gulf between him and his son...and distance him from the unhealthy influence of his mother. But for the early hour, he would have gone straight to the nursery. Instead, he summoned his manservant to dress him, and then headed down to his office to draft the official document which would send his consort...former consort...into exile.

It was tempting to summon Po-Ku to assist him. But he was finding himself more and more insecure in his Royal Aide, whose advice of late had seemed to border on treason. Yes, Po-Ku had become decidedly untrustworthy. Perhaps, he thought, it was time to replace Po-Ku as well. It took less time than he thought to put his newest demand onto paper, and the Prince Regent found himself again waiting for a more decent time to see his son.

And then it came to him that now would be a good time to take care of his other matter. From one of his desk drawers, he withdrew a small vial. He held the vial up, examining the colorless liquid; hard to believe, he thought, that such a harmless-looking concoction could be so deadly. He palmed the vial as he stood up, and headed to the kitchens.

XXXXX

Si-Lon had spent the night as the guest of the Royal Aide and his wife. Though her night was hardly more restful than that of her husband. She knew that all depended on timing now; but so much could go wrong. If Po-Ku uncharacteristically decided to visit the nursery, he would discover Sjo-Me had not been there since the afternoon before. How then, would she explain his disappearance? And what if he went below-stairs to visit with his prisoner? According to Po-Ku, he was known to show up there on occasion. How would Tai-Me react when he found him gone? Si-Lon felt anger rise up as she thought about Tai-Me's deception; but for Ti-Lo's confession, she would never have known Sho-Wan had survived. And the very notion that her own husband had continued the imprisonment was inconceivable. That Sho-Wan was her uncle made Tai-Me's action all the more reprehensible. She could not wait to hear Tai-Me explain such an act of cruelty. Had the poor man not suffered enough without being subjected to nearly four more years of captivity? Not to mention depriving the people of their rightful leader. Was Tai-Me that obsessed with power that he would forget what was right?

"I am going to down to prepare Lord Kenobi's breakfast." Ti-Lo announced, breaking the Royal Consort's train of thought, "He has no conception of time, and always rises early."

Si-Lon sighed, "Poor uncle." She murmured and then huffed, "When I think of what Tai-Me has done...it just makes me so angry."

"I am sorry to have been a part of it." Ti-Lo replied, lowering her head to gaze at the floor.

Immediately Si-Lon embraced her, "Do not think for one minute that I blame you. You were only supporting your husband; and even he cannot be held responsible. He was following Tai-Me's orders." She said.

Ti-Lo shook her head, "Not at first, Milady. Tai-Me had us both convinced it was the right thing to do. We should have known better."

"We were all deceived by our Prince Regent. But who could know he would turn into such a tyrant?" Si-Lon said, hugging the other woman again, "In the end, does it really matter? This will all be over in a few hours. Now, I will keep you no longer."

XXXXX

Activity in the warehouse began to stir, too, at first light as Li-Na, after only a few hours of sleep, began laying out the final plans with Terra-Khai. As was his custom, the Lord Regent also awoke early; disoriented at first by the more comfortable cot on which he slept, the lack of dampness and the sounds - voices - emanating from the outer rooms. After a moment, though, the events of the previous day came to him and he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the cot. He sat there for a moment before he decided to stand up and get his bearings. Holding one hand out before him he took one tentative step forward, swung his hand in from of him to check for obstacles then took another step, then checked his path again. On the third step his shin banged against an object and he swore, reaching down to rub the injury, "Where is Ti-Lo when I need her?" He asked himself, but held a hand out to gauge the size of the object in his path before making his way forward again.

The next obstacle he met was a solid wall and, for one panicky moment, he believed himself to have been sealed in while he slept. Then reason returned, and he began to make his way along the wall until his hand found the door latch. He hesitated for another moment, wondering if they had locked him in. Deciding he would never know unless he checked it, he lifted the latch, "Foolish old man." He muttered to himself as he opened the door and stepped out into the corridor.

He stopped to listen, hoping to discover from which direction the voices were coming from. It was difficult as they seemed to echo throughout the corridor, but he thought perhaps they were coming from his right. With one hand on the wall to guide him, he made his way down the hallway. He had not gone very far when he heard a sharp intake of breath, "My Lord Regent; we had not expected you to rise so early." A surprised female voice exclaimed.

"I...was not aware of the hour." Sho-Wan replied, "But surely it cannot be so early. I heard..."

"Our apologies, My Lord. They are making final preparations for the confrontation."

"Confrontation?" Sho-Wan repeated.

"Yes, My Lord. The Heir is coming to demand Tai-Me step down and..."

"Go about your business, La-Me." Another voice, this one decidedly masculine, ordered.

"Sho-Wan turned toward the second speaker, "Am I to understand that my son is going to claim the throne?" He demanded.

"No, My Lord. Please, come with me and Li-Na will explain everything." The man replied, "May I guide you?"

"By all means." Sho-Wan consented.

"Do not stand there like a fool, girl; go about your business." The man commanded.

"Thank you for your help, my dear." Sho-Wan said his hand found his guide's shoulder.

"You are graciously welcome, My Lord." The woman answered.

Sho-Wan heard his guide huff in annoyance and then they started moving away down the corridor in the directed he had been heading, "My apologies, My Lord. We had not thought our voices would carry so far up the hallway that they would disturb your rest." He explained.

"The voices did not wake me, my good man; I require little rest." Sho-Wan assured him, "Perhaps I should have waited for someone to come for me, however curiosity got the best of me."

"We should have assigned someone to wait outside your door to see to your needs." The man answered, "That was our oversight."

"Be at ease, I have no complaints regarding my treatment here." Sho-Wan replied, "What has become of little Sjo-Me and the brave young Jedi, Ferri Cortis?"

"Ferri Cortis returned to the medical center. As for our little princeling, he is with the other children housed here."

"There are other children here?" Sho-Wan questioned.

"Yes; their parents are here, after all. What better place for them?" The man answered.

"Of course, yes, that does make sense." Sho-Wan agreed, "Being with those his own age will be good for our little prince. I am almost certain he had never been permitted to play with other children."

"That is what Li-Na thought." The man replied, "Though, to be truthful, he was reluctant to leave your side. Something about a promise he made."

Sho-Wan chuckled, "Well, he seems an honorable little fellow." He decided.

"Stubborn more like." The man corrected, then hastily added, "...meaning no offense, My Lord."

"None taken. Obstinance seems to run in the family." Sho-Wan said.

"I suppose that is true. The Prince Regent carries that trait to the extreme." The man added.

"Yes, indeed." Sho-Wan concluded.

"Ah, here we are." The man announced.

"Lord Kenobi!" Li-Na exclaimed, dropping to a kneeling position as did those with her, "We had not expected you to rise so early."

"I fear I am no longer able to ascertain the time of day. I eat when food is brought to me; I sleep when I am weary and rise when I am rested." Sho-Wan told her, "Now, if you are on your knees, I beg you to rise. I deserve no such homage. And unlike Quell or Tai-Me, I would not demand it in any case."

The Lord Regent heard shuffling and guessed it was not only Li-Na had knelt before him, "Someone bring the Lord Regent something to eat." Li-Na ordered.

"And so, what plans have you been so diligently working on?" Sho-Wan, "Do they include a meeting with my son?"

"Your son figures very prominently in our plans, My Lord; as do you." Li-Na answered, and Sho-Wan could hear the mirth in her words.

XXXXX

Ti-Lo was just putting the last of Sho-Wan's morning meal together when Tai-Me entered the kitchens. She bowed down before him, "My Lord; what brings you to the kitchens? And at this hour?" She asked, hoping her voice did not reveal her apprehension.

"I had a mind to share a cup with our friend below-stairs." Tai-Me explained, "Since you are ready to take him his tray, I will accompany you."

"He is very disagreeable in the morning, My Lord." Ti-Lo replied, forcing down the panic rising up, "Perhaps later would be a better time for your...visit."

"It matters not to me what his temperament is; I wish to see him now." Tai-Me said petulantly, "And if you do not wish to witness it, perhaps I should take his morning meal to him."

Ti-Lo looked aghast, "Surely not, My Lord. Someone of your station?" She exclaimed, though secretly relieved that she may have found a way around his plan to visit the now-empty cell, "Scandalous!"

"Who would know but the two of us?" Tai-Me countered with a sly grin, "And I am sure I can count on _your_ silence, Ti-Lo."

Ti-Lo knew, at that point, the discussion was over. Tai-Me had it in his head to see the old regent, and any more argument on her part would only cause Tai-Me to suspect her of something. She suspected his determination had something to do with his decision to kill Sho-Wan; perhaps he had chosen this morning to carry out the deed. In any case, he would be very displeased when he discovered his prisoner missing. The only thing to do now was for her, Si-Lon and Po-Ku to get out as quickly as possible.

Forcing herself to remain outwardly calm, she bowed, "As you wish, My Lord." She said, "Give my apologies for my absence to the Lord Regent."

"I am the only Regent here, Ti-Lo." Tai-Me reminded her icily.

"Of course, My Lord." Ti-Lo acquiesced, "I misspoke."

"Forgiven." Tai-Me replied, "Now, I am sure you have other duties to attend to. I will keep you no longer."

Ti-Lo bowed once more, "Thank you, My Lord." She answered and then turned toward the doorway as Tai-Me turned his attention to the laden tray.

At the entryway, Ti-Lo glanced back and thought she saw the Prince Regent pocketing a vial. Then she headed quickly for her apartments to warn Si-Lon and her husband.

XXXXX

"You seem to have everything worked out, Li-Na." Sho-Wan decided once she had explained their strategy, "But have you thought about what would happen should Tai-Me discover me or his son missing before your plan can be put into action?"

"There are risks. We have all understood that from the start; it is a price we are willing to pay." Li-Na replied.

"The price seems to be greater than I am willing to pay." Sho-Wan countered.

Li-Na sighed, "I understand how you feel, My Lord; however, we believe the restoration of the Regency far outweighs any personal risk." She said.

"Are you sure everyone understands the consequences of failure?" Sho-Wan pressed.

"Yes. And that is why we will not fail." Terra-Khai answered before Li-Na could, "We would all willing give our lives for this, My Lord. Have you not realized that yet?"

"I realize it, yes." Sho-Wan replied, "I am just not convinced of your course of action."

"Time is running out, My Lord. If there was any other way, we would surely take it." Li-Na told him.

The old regent shook his head, "I see you are determined to do this." He conceded, "And so I will bow to authority."

"We hold no authority over you, My Lord." Terra-Khai assured him.

Sho-Wan smiled, "On this, I believe you do. And perhaps you are right, that this is the only way at this point." He said, and then sighed, "Perhaps I am just too old to know what is right anymore."

"If any here believed that to be true, we would not be so willing to risk so much to return you to the Throne." Li-Na responded, "Now, food is here. You must eat something; and then we will help you prepare for your part in this. You must, after all, _look_ the part of regent."

XXXXX

Tai-Me flung the cup he was holding against the wall, shattering it and leaving a wet stain on the wall where it had impacted. Empty. Sho-Wan's cell was empty! So where had the old man gone? Correction. The door was locked from the outside, and even if he had managed somehow to unlock it, the old man was blind, so where could he go? So the question was who had removed the old man from the cell ?

But Tai-Me already knew that answer. The handful of specially selected guards knew the one they guarded had been Quell's prisoner, but Tai-Me's explanation was that he was found in one of the cells after Quell had been deposed, apparently driven mad through torture; his identity was never discovered, and he was clearly no longer capable of functioning in the outside world. Believing themselves to be caretakers rather than jailors, the guards had no reason to help him to escape. Po-Ku, on the other hand, yes, Po-Ku knew exactly who was being kept down here; and...well, after his son's death, his loyalty seemed to have slipped. Yes, it could be no one else but Po-Ku; and more than likely Po-Ku's wife was in on it too. That was why she had been so insistent to take his morning tray down.

Well, they would pay, both of them.

Slamming the door closed, Tai-Me stalked back down the corridor and up the stairs, "When was the last time Ti-Me was here?" He demanded of the sentry.

"I...just came on duty this morning, My Lord." The guard said, "Is there something amiss?"

"Something amiss? Yes, you fool. Our charge is gone." Tai-Me retorted.

"Gone? How is that possible, My Lord?" The guard wondered.

"Treachery, Lo-Pai." Tai-Me answered.

"Not by any of us, My Lord; I assure you." Lo-Pai replied, "Who would abduct a poor, mindless old man?"

"Who indeed." Tai-Me responded, "Who was standing guard yesterday?"

"Well, I was in the morning, Nar-Pol relieved me, and Ta-Ping relieved him and stayed throughout the night until I relieved him again this morning." Lo-Pai told him.

"And nothing seemed unusual?" Tai-Me questioned.

"No, My Lord. Ti-Lo brought his meals as she usually does." Lo-Pai answered, "Po-Ku joined her, but he often does."

"Every meal?"

"Yes, My Lord. And brought back the empty tray." Lo-Pai replied.

"Well, either she was playing at a ruse, or someone took him during the night." Tai-Me deduced, more to himself than to the sentry; then after a moment's thought turned his attention back to him, "I want you, Nar-Pol and Ta-Ping to go over every centimeter below; I want to know how someone could have managed to get him away without coming back up the stairs and past you."

The guard bowed, "It will be as you wish, My Lord." He replied.

Satisfied, Tai-Me left the sentry, rushing up to Po-Ku's apartments. He had already guessed who was responsible for Sho-Wan's disappearance.

XXXXX

"There is nothing more to do then." Si-Lon replied when she had heard a breathless Ti-Lo out, "I will try to stall him as long as I can to give you and Po-Ku enough time to reach the passage."

"We cannot ask you to do this, Lady Si-Lon." Po-Ku said, "What if he were to go to the nursery and find Prince Sjo-Me is also missing?"

"Then I will tell him he is out in the gardens with Ti-Lo." Si-Lon answered.

"It is much too dangerous." Ti-Lo countered.

"It is more dangerous for you to remain here." Si-Lon argued, "He must surely have discovered the Lord Regent is gone by now; the longer we debate this, the less chance you have to escape."

"And if you do this, where will be your escape?" Ti-Lo wondered.

"The Heir will be here soon with Resistance." Si-Lon replied, "Now, go, the pair of you; before we are all caught."

Resigning themselves to Si-Lon's decision, Po-Ku took his wife's hand and led her toward the back servant's stairway. Ti-Lo looked back once to see the Prince's Consort smiling encouragingly. But Ti-Lo thought she could see a hint of fear in Si-Lon's eyes. At that point, Ti-Lo nearly turned back; but Si-Lon must have guessed her intention and shook her head, "You are very brave, Milady." Ti-Lo said, and then she and Po-Ku disappeared into the corridor leading to the kitchen where the small service stairway was located.

XXXXX

There was a light tap on the door, and then an aide entered followed by two more carrying trays, "Ar-Taei thought you might want to get started early, Lord Kenobi." She announced, "She'll be here in an hour or so for your examination; in the meantime, she gave me orders to see that you and your comrades eat."

With a nod, the pair left the trays and departed. When they were gone, she bowed, "The hopes of many lie with you today, Lord Kenobi." She said, and then turned and left.

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan murmured quietly.

"It will be alright, Obi-Wan." Anakin assured him, "We've got your back."

XXXXX

Si-Lon intercepted Tai-Me halfway to his royal aide's quarters, "You look angry, My Lord." She observed, "Have I done something else to displease you?"

" Po-Ku has betrayed me." Tai-Me answered as he stormed past her.

"He is your friend, My Lord. Surely you must be mistaken." Si-Lon replied.

Tai-Me turned back and gripped her by the arm, "How dare you question me on matters that do not concern you."

Si-Lon tried to pull away, "You are hurting me, My Lord." She said.

"Are you helping him?" Tai-Me questioned.

"Helping him do what, My Lord?" Si-Lon asked, "Please, let me go."

Tai-Me shoved her back as he released her, "Never mind." He muttered.

"My Lord, I thought to take the morning meal with you this morning." Si-Lon said suddenly, rubbing her arm.

"What?"

"The morning meal, My Lord; I had thought to take it in your company." Si-Lon repeated, "Unless you are still displeased with me."

Tai-Me laughed, "Displeased with you? For what reason? Forsaking my bed? Questioning my judgment? Turning my son against me?" He responded sarcastically and then pointed a finger at her.

"My Lord, I..."

"Yes, I am very displeased with you. So displeased, in fact, that I have already drawn up a writ of exile for you." He told her, "I have decided to send you to the north. I have only to find someone trustworthy to carry it out."

Si-Lon bowed her head, "I plead for mercy, My Lord." She said quietly, "I have not deliberately sought to displease you."

"Perhaps not, but you have. To the point where the sight of you makes me angry." Tai-Me replied, "I will see to your comfort, My Dear; have no fear of that. But I no longer wish to see you, and I can no longer permit you to poison my son against me."

"I see. And have you also found someone else to warm your bed?" Si-Lon asked icily.

Tai-Me glared angrily and slapped her in the face, "If I have you have no one but yourself to blame." He retorted and then pushed her into the wall, "Now, get out of my sight before I do something we will both regret."

Holding a hand to her cheek where a red mark had already started to appear, Si-Lon bowed shakily and stumbled down the corridor away from him. Whether she had succeeded in stalling the Prince Regent long enough to allow Po-Ku and Ti-Lo to escape, she had no way of knowing. But she knew she had pushed Tai-Me as far as she dared. That she had managed to escape with only a bruised cheek was a relief.

XXXXX

Tai-Me burst into his Royal aide's quarters without even the courtesy of a knock, startling the servant who had just begun her morning cleaning, "Where is Po-Ku?" He demanded.

Prostrating herself, the servant answered, "My Lord Prince, no one was here when I arrived."

"And when was that?"

"Just a moment ago, My Lord." The servant told him.

"So you have not entered the bedchamber?" Po-Ku questioned.

"No, My Lord; as I said, I have only just begun cleaning. I start here..."

"I care not what your routine is, girl." Po-Ku retorted with an impatient wave of his hand and he stalked toward the inner rooms.

The servant remained on her knees with her head resting on the floor until she heard the Prince Regent's booted footsteps, "If Po-Ku should return, inform him he is to report to me immediately." He ordered.

"As you wish, My Prince." The servant replied and waited until she heard the outer door slide closed before rising to resume her duties.

XXXXX

Po-Ku and Ti-Lo hurried as fast as they dared without drawing unwanted attention. They smiled politely at the servants going about their morning work, hoping their unusual appearance would not be reported to the Prince Regent; but in truth, the servants were too busy to wonder what the Royal Aide and his wife were doing amidst those far beneath their station. It was with great relief that they finally turned the corner leading to the passageway they had used to spirit the Lord Regent away.

There would be no one to guide them to the safety of the Resistance, though; and so they could only hope to remain concealed until the Heir could claim his regency. If all were to go as planned, that would be more than an hour. They would be safe. However, they worried for the Royal Consort if the Prince discovered his son missing.

XXXXX

Finding himself thwarted in his effort to discover what had become of Sho-Wan Kenobi, Tai-Me returned to his own apartments. Si-Lon was busy with her needlework, but stood up and bowed, "Have you decided to allow me to share your morning meal, My Lord?" She wondered.

"I have no desire to dine with you again." Tai-Me answered arrogantly as he retreated into the bedchamber.

"As you wish, My Lord." Si-Lon replied and resumed her work.

Tai-Me flopped down into a chair and immediately a servant knelt down to remove his boots, "Leave them. I am not staying long." He said.

The servant nodded and backed away and Tai-Me waved his hand, "You are dismissed." He instructed.

Bowing, the servant backed out of the chamber. Tai-Me stretched his legs out and tapped his fingers on his chin. After a moment he pulled himself up; surely the boy would be up by now. And if not, it was time he was.

Tai-Me Shengi would take this morning's meal with his son.

With purpose, he left the bedchamber and headed down the private corridor leading to the nursery. When he arrived, the nurse rose from her chair and knelt to greet him, "My Lord Prince." She murmured as she prostrated herself.

"I have come to see my son, Schu-Lan." Tai-Me announced, "I would take the morning meal with him."

Raising her head the nurse looked at him in puzzlement, "He is not here, My Lord." She told him.

"Not here? Not here? How could he not be here? Where could he be at this hour?" Tai-Me demanded, "Surely he has not gone off on his own!"

"I would never let him go off on his own, My Lord." Schu-Lan assured him, sounding somewhat offended that he would think such a thing.

"Then where is he?" Tai-Me demanded impatiently.

"The Lady Ti-Lo took him to walk in the gardens yesterday afternoon, My Lord." Schu-Lan revealed.

"Yesterday afternoon?" Tai-Me exclaimed, "And you did not think to look for him when he did not return?"

"There was no need, My Lord." Schu-Lan answered, "The Royal consort informed me that he would be staying with the Lady Ti-Lo who is still grieving. Lady Si-Lon explained that Sjo-Me's company was a great comfort to her."

"Why was I not informed of this?"

"My apologies, My Lord; but you have never concerned yourself with the young Princeling's activities." Schu-Lan replied.

Tai-Me huffed angrily and stalked out.

The nurse breathed a sigh of relief.

XXXXX

"Is all this really necessary?" Sho-Wan asked, as he stood with arms out while La-Me pinned the sleeves of his garment.

"You must be properly attired, My Lord." Li-Na told him.

"I do not think we have time for this, Li-Na." Sho-Wan said.

"Nonsense, the sun is barely up." Li-Na replied, "The Heir is most likely not yet awake. And Ar-Taei must still examine him before she will grant his release. Time we have, My Lord."

"And what if something has gone wrong?" Sho-Wan questioned, "If Tai-Me discovers I am missing? Or Sjo-Me?"

Li-Na sighed, "There is little we can do until the Heir claims his right to the Regency, My Lord; surely you know this." She answered.

Sho-Wan considered this for a moment, "Yes, of course." He admitted, "I hope my son is up to this."

"If he is not, Ar-Taei will not release him from her care." Li-Na replied.

"And what will happen then? How long do you think Tai-Me will remain ignorant of our disappearances?" Sho-Wan asked.

"It will be more difficult, however, an alternate plan has been worked out to deal with that contingency." Li-Na assured him.

"And if Tai-Me is already aware we are gone?"

"Then we must pray the Heir is successful." Li-Na said, "Now, stop fidgeting and La-Me will be able to finish her work quickly."

XXXXX

"Where is he?" Tai-Me demanded as he stormed into the parlor.

Si-Lon rose from her chair, her needlework falling to the floor, "My...Lord?"

"My son. What have you done with him?"

"He...is not in the nursery?" Si-Lon questioned.

"You know very well he is not." Tai-Me retorted.

"I...know nothing of the kind." Si-Lon lied.

"Oh, I believe you do." Tai-Me countered, taking a step forward to grip her arm.

"Please, My Lord; you are hurting me."

Tai-Me ignored her as he pulled her toward the doorway, "You will tell me where my son is." He said threateningly, "One way or the other."

Si-Lon tried to pull away, but he only tightened his hold and dragged her out into the corridor, "The Royal Consort has betrayed me; take her to the dungeons." He ordered, turning his attention to the guards standing sentry outside the Royal apartments.

"My Lord?" One of the guards responded, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"You heard me." Tai-Me replied as Si-Lon struggled to free herself.

"Forgive me, My Lord, but I..." The guard trailed off.

"She has hidden my son from me." Tai-Me said, "I want her...persuaded to reveal his location."

"I...of course, My Lord." The guard said, then pulled Si-Lon's arms behind her back and whispered, "'Forgive me, Milady." While second guard secured her wrists, "It shall be done as you instruct, My Lord." He added.

"Please, My Lord." Si-Lon implored.

"Tell me where my son is, and I will be lenient with you." Tai-Me said.

Si-Lon bowed her head, "I cannot."

"Then so be it." Tai-Me replied, "Take her."

With a nod, the first guard took her by the arm and started to lead her away. Si-Lon turned to look back, but Tai-Me had already turned away from her.

Straightening her back and lifting her chin proudly, Si-Lon resigned herself to her fate.

XXXXX

Ar-Taei frowned as she ran the scanner down Obi-Wan's injured knee, "What is it?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"The damage here will not heal without surgical intervention." Ar-Taei told him.

"Is that all you're dissatisfied with?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Aside from this," Ar-Taei said, indicating the damaged knee, "I am satisfied with your progress so far, although I would prefer you remain here several days more."

"We do not have several days, Ar-Taei." Obi-Wan countered.

"I am aware of that fact, Lord Kenobi." Ar-Taei replied, "And under the circumstances I am willing to release you under the condition that you take great care not to overexert yourself."

"And what about his leg?" Anakin interjected.

"I can support it with a brace for the time being; it will restrict his movement somewhat, and surgery will be needed to repair the damage before he can regain full use of it." Ar-Taei answered, "But it should be sufficient for him to do what needs to be done."

"Then you will allow me to do this?" Obi-Wan guessed.

"Under the condition you are careful, yes."

"I promise to be careful." Obi-Wan vowed.

"Good." Ar-Taei answered and then turned to the other Jedi, "I am counting on the three of you to see that he keeps that promise."

"That should not be a problem." Anakin replied.

Ar-Taei nodded, "I will inform Li-Na to proceed as planned then." She said, "May God be with us all."

* * *

**As I said, a bit of a cliffie, but I will do my ultimate best not to keep you in suspense too long. **

**Thanks again for all your encouragement and support! **


	25. Final Confrontation

**Well, I hope this extra-long chapter makes up for such a long delay. Part of the delay stemmed from yet another bout of writer's block. The other part, I confess, was a mistake on my part in signing up to Facebook, where I found myself becoming rather addicted to the games there. In any case, here, finally is a new installment; I hope it was worth the long wait. **

**To Steve: I know you're not fond of these author's notes, so just skip 'em and get on with story - I'm not offended in the least!**

**Now, thanks to those who have stuck with me this far through all these delays (hope you're still interested after this, the longest delay of all): XxRandomNemesisxX, DigitalDreamn, Gwenneth, TimeXGeneralXTanya, starwarsforever, anakinpadmekenobi, ObiBettina7, Star Wars For Life, a new reader - gurnius (thanks for finding my name errors - even I can't keep them all straight!), Jedi Hsoj, JediAngel001, JediKnight13, Steve, Maraness, Estora and another new reader - Mystic Winter. **

* * *

**Updated List of Characters mentioned through Chapter 24**

**Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member**

**Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother**

**Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally**

**Chi-Na – Medical technician, Resistance ally**

**Col-Fre – Resistance member, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers**

**La-Me – Pi-Tong's contact with the Resistance**

**Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker**

**Li-ta – Little girl rescued by Anakin and Ferri**

**Lo-Pai – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan**

**Nar-Pol – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan**

**Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright**

**Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence**

**Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance**

**Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father**

**Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia**

**Schu-Lan – Head of the Royal Nursery, Sjo-Me's personal nursemaid**

**Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi**

**Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father**

**Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece**

**Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon**

**Ta-Ping – Sentry assigned, to guard Sho-Wan**

**Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia**

**Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers**

**Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell**

**Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother**

**Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo**

* * *

Chapter 24 – Final Confrontation

"Not so tight, Anakin." Obi-Wan hissed painfully as Anakin tightened the security belt around his waist.

"Sorry." Anakin apologized, loosening the belt to reduce the pressure on Obi-Wan's still-mending ribs, "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Obi-Wan replied.

Dressing himself, Obi-Wan discovered after Ar-Taei departed, had proven to be impossible without help. But it had not been the first time in his long career that he had had to rely on others to help him, and he accepted this with the humility of a Jedi. As for the other three, all of them had, at one time or another, been in Obi-Wan's position, and made light of what, for Obi-Wan, was still a difficult situation. By the time Ar-Taei returned half an hour later with the customized brace, Obi-Wan was sitting in one of the chairs, his right leg propped up on one of the cots, waiting for her.

Before another half hour was up, Ar-Taei had the temporary brace properly fitted. Hobbled by his injured knee, unable to wield a weapon and still weakened by his other injuries, Obi-Wan could not help but feel vulnerable at the thought of confronting Tai-Me. But he reminded himself he would not be alone; Anakin, Zak and Ferri would be there to cover his back. With Ar-Taei's blessing (and a painkilling hypo administered with Obi-Wan's reluctant permission), they made their way to Anakin's waiting speeder; Obi-Wan agreeing to the use of a hover chair to make the trip faster.

He was eager, now, to have the whole business finished, and to meet the man who was his father. At the doorway, Ar-Taei again admonished him to take care and then held a cane out to him.

She stood in the doorway as Anakin and Zak helped him into the speeder and then remained there until the speeder was out of sight. She said a silent prayer for their success.

XXXXX

Word of Si-Lon's arrest spread quickly through the Residence. When he heard the news, it took all the self-control Pi-Tong could muster not to confront Tai-Me himself and demand her release. But he had always been a cautious man; he had not lived so long by being careless. The Heir would arrive soon enough to claim his birthright and then the true ruler of Antigalia could return to power. In the meantime, it was important that Po-Ku learn of Tai-Me's latest insanity.

As quickly as his old body would allow, he made his way down to where he knew Po-Ku and Ti-Lo were hiding. Glancing about to be sure he was not being observed he triggered the secret panel and slipped through, sliding it closed behind him.

XXXXX

Po-Ku heard the panel slide open and scrambled to his feet to stand between the intruder and his wife. He had no weapon, but balled his hands into fists ready to at least put up a fight. He sighed in relief when Ping-Tong's stooped figure came into view.

"Has the Heir arrived already?" He asked.

Pi-Tong shook his head and then stared down at the floor, "I only wish he has." He answered.

"Why? What has happened?" Ti-Lo queried as she rose and came to stand beside her husband.

"The Prince has ordered Lady's Si-Lon's arrest and interrogation regarding the whereabouts of their son; she has been taken to the dungeons." Pi-Tong told them and then sighed and shook his head again, "Were I forty years younger..."

Ti-Lo slumped against the wall, putting a hand up to cover her face as she began to weep openly. Po-Ku put his right arm around her in comfort as he laid his left hand on Pi-Tong's arm, "Even if that were so, what could you have done? You could have done little to be of help to her except perhaps share her fate." He said.

Ti-Lo dabbed at her tears, "My husband is right, Pi-Tong. We must now pray that the Heir arrives soon to set things to right." She said, her emotions barely under control.

XXXXX

In the throne room, Tai-Me paced. Treachery in his own household. His own wife had hidden his son from him, and refused to reveal the boy's location. Sho-Wan had escaped. Po-Ku, his good friend and counsel had betrayed and deserted him. His people were flocking to that traitorous old woman in droves. Even now, he was certain the old hag was rallying her forces against him, perhaps she had even persuaded the fool, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to join her. After all he had done for Antigalia, this was the thanks he was given. Betrayal. How soon, he wondered, would it be before she would come for him? Well, he had one ally, at least. His own son may have been taken from him, but there was another; and this one, he was certain, would not be the weakling his own son was.

Tai-Me halted his pacing and turned his attention to the small figure huddled in next the dais watching him. Yes, the boy could prove useful. No one would suspect... He smiled, "Come here, boy." He ordered.

XXXXX

Anakin guided the speeder to the agreed-to rendezvous point, where they would meet up with Terra-Khai and his forces. Once Tai-Me had been removed from power and the Residence secured, Li-Na would bring in the Lord Regent and the young princeling. The venerable Resistance leader was far from pleased at not being at the Heir's side to challenge Tai-Me, but she understood the need for her to personally escort Sho-Wan and little Sjo-Me; it would show the people that she not only backed Sho-Wan's return to power, but recognized the young prince's place in the Regency. There had been no time to reveal the child's heritage to Sho-Wan; but regardless of Sjo-Me's parentage, Sho-Wan had taken a great liking to the boy, and Li-Na had no doubt that he would accept the child as his own heir and raise him to be the leader they had all hoped Obi-Wan would have been.

Terra-Khai approached the speeder before Anakin had brought it to a halt. He bowed to Obi-Wan, "You are a welcome sight, My Lord." He said in greeting, "Your army awaits your word to proceed."

"You have it." Obi-Wan replied, "Lead on, Captain."

Terra-Khai nodded, "I will lead the initial assault. There may not be much of a fight; rumor has it that even the loyalty of Tai-Me's personal guard is waivering. Once we have the situation under control, you can follow to officially remove Tai-Me from power. Then we can place him under arrest." He explained.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I am not happy to have others put in harm's way while I stand back and watch." He protested.

"Obi-Wan..." Anakin began.

But Obi-Wan waved him off, "I know, what you are going to say. That I am key to Tai-Me's removal, but I am still very uncomfortable at putting other lives at risk for my sake." He said.

"Begging your pardon, My Lord; but this is not just for your sake, but for the sake of our whole planet." Terra-Khai countered, "Did you not agree to help us?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and sighed, "I wish there was some other way besides violence to resolved this." He said.

"Tai-Me is beyond negotiating, My Lord." Terra-Khai insisted, "He will not step down voluntarily. You have met the man, surely you know that already."

There was a tense moment when Terra-Khai feared Obi-Wan would not agree to their arrangement, but then the Jedi master sighed once more and then nodded, "You are right, of course, Captain; I am just unused to depending on others to do my fighting for me." He admitted.

Terra-Khai nodded sympathetically, "I understand." He replied and then tapped the side of the speeder, "Let us be off then."

XXXXX

In the park that had turned into Tai-Me's killing ground, the stench of blood, entrails and rotting flesh was heavy in the air. The naked, decaying bodies of Shen-Grel's men still dangled from the rafters of the pavilion where they had been hung after the failed attempt on the Heir's life. Prominent among them was the unfortunate Xi-Lo whose body was at least partially covered by the placard listing the crimes whose guilt he shared. Below the platform, a stake had been driven into the ground and Shen-Grel's lifeless body bound to it, facing outward. Before him were more of his men, those captured after their unsuccessful raid on the medical center. The previous day, one by one, they had been marched in chains from the palace dungeon, through the streets and into the park, stripped and staked to the ground in preparation for their executions. While their crimes were announced, each of them was then slit open and gutted with their dead leader looking on. The lucky ones were already dead, but some still lingered on, moaning and struggling feebly to free themselves.

The sentries left to guard these condemned men kept their distance as they patrolled, unable to bear the smell. They turned when they heard the sound of several speeders and watched as Terra-Khai's forces sped by. One of the men pulled a comlink from his belt, but the other stayed his hand, "Should we not warn the Prince?" The first questioned.

"Why?" The second asked and then spread his hands out, "Look around you. What makes the Prince any better than the ruler he replaced?"

The first thought for a moment and then returned the com to its place. His comrade was right. It was time for a change of leadership.

XXXXX

"Stop, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as they came into view of the park.

"We don't have time." Anakin replied, deliberately avoiding the grisly sight.

"Anakin, some of them are still alive." Obi-Wan protested.

"There's nothing we can do for them, Obi-Wan." Anakin argued.

"We can at least ease their passing." Obi-Wan suggested, "Terra-Khai will have to secure the Residence first, we have time for this, my brother."

"Tai-Me's men are on guard."

"We outnumber them."

"They could warn the Prince." Ferri interjected.

"I am sure they have already seen Terra-Khai's forces."

Anakin sighed and shook his head, then angled the speeder into the park, "Let Terra-Khai know what we're doing so he doesn't wonder where we are."

Ferri nodded and pulled out his comlink as Anakin slowed the vehicle to a stop. Zak helped his master from the speeder without prompting. Anakin looked on shaking his head as the guards approached, "What is your business here?" One of the guards demanded.

"Our purpose here is humanitarian." Obi-Wan said taking the cane Zak held out for him.

The guard looked startled then bowed down, "Lord Kenobi, my apologies, I did not recognize you." He responded, and then straightened, "However, I am puzzled at your presence here. These men would have seen you dead."

"I harbor no contempt for them. I wish only to offer them compassion and to ease their passing." Obi-Wan replied, "Will you allow us to do this?"

The pair of sentries conferred for a moment, and then the first turned back to them, "We will not stand in your way." He said.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan replied and then turned his attention to the dying prisoners.

Anakin watched for a moment as his friend, his brother, lowered himself down painfully to touch the forehead of the closest man, and then accepted Zak's help to rise again. Then with a sigh and a shrug he joined in the task of easing the suffering of the doomed captives; without protest, Ferri followed suit.

If any of them had expected gratitude, they would be disappointed. Their ministrations were met with hostile glares and muttered curses from the flayed prisoners. Despite their cold reception, the Jedi continued; and soon, all of the prisoners were silent, dying in blissful unconsciousness.

XXXXX

Terra-Khai did not approve of the Heir's decision to linger at the park; however, it was not his place to question the Heir's choices. Reluctantly, he continued on, hoping the Heir would not be delayed too long. Timing was all important. The Heir must make his appearance quickly once Terra-Khai's forces had neutralized Tai-Me's. It was imperative that they not give the Prince time to regroup or escape.

As they came in sight of the Royal Residence Terra-Khai went through last minute instructions.

Nothing must go wrong.

XXXXX

Terra-Khai's arrival did not go unheralded. The residents of the city turned out in droves to cheer the rebels on and offer, at least, their verbal support. This reception to did much to bolster their spirits, and made them all the more determined to win out over those few who still claimed to support the Prince Regent.

Word of the uprising spread like wildfire, and very soon, the news reached the Royal Residence. Having been forewarned, Prince Regent Tai-Me Shengi gathered his most loyal guards and barricaded himself inside his throne room.

As the rebel forces advanced on the Residence, Tai-Me paced, muttering curses against Li-Na, the people of Antigalia in general, and to the Kenobi's in particular.

He was determined not to give up without a fight.

Shen-Grel's son watched from his place in the corner. The enormity of what Tai-Me had charged him to do weighed heavily on him, but he could think of no way to avoid it save killing the Prince Regent himself. And he feared the consequences of that action. He could do nothing but the Prince's bidding...and pray he would not have to answer for his actions.

XXXXX

Some distance from the Residence, another speeder waited in a secluded alleyway. In the pilot's seat, La-Me monitored the com, waiting for word to proceed with her valuable passengers. Terra-Khai had already reported on the welcome reception that they were receiving as they made their way to the Residence, so she did not expect their wait would be too much longer. Sitting beside her, Li-Na appeared to doze, although La-Me was not fooled; the old woman could never sleep at such a time. Behind her,dressed in the finery befitting his title, Sho-Wan Kenobi shifted restlessly. His manner had changed from the feeble-minded prisoner La-Me had met the night before to the competent leader he must have been before the invasion that had ended his rule and plunged Antigalia into a forty year nightmare. Perhaps it was the knowledge that he would soon rule again; perhaps it was merely the anticipation of meeting the son lost to him so many years ago. Regardless, La-Me knew he would succeed in his rule where Tai-Me had failed.

Seated next to the Lord Regent, resplendently dressed was little Sjo-Me Shengi. The youngling sat very close to the old Regent with one hand resting on Sho-Wan's thigh, apparently taking his vow to guard Sho-Wan very seriously. Unlike most children his age, Sjo-Me did not fidget, exhibiting a maturity far beyond his two years.

Sho-Wan sighed and shifted again; Sjo-Me patted his leg. Sho-Wan smiled and laid his larger hand over Sjo-Me's tiny one, "You are a great comfort to an old man." He said.

Sjo-Me said nothing as he turned his hand palm up and gripped the old man's as tightly as he could. Sho-Wan squeezed his hand in return.

"It should not be too much longer." Li-Na stated suddenly, obviously aware of Sho-Wan's impatience.

XXXXX

His forces had their orders, and as they grouped for the assault there was little conversation. Though they were certain, their arrival would not have gone unnoticed, he had chosen to mount the attack from the rear of the Residence, just out of sight behind the row of trees bordering the gardens. He was certain there would be less resistance there; in fact, he was hoping for support among the servants that would allow them to gain access without fighting at all. When they were organized, Terra-Khai made a quick inspection, giving last minute instructions before leading them forward.

They had just crossed through the courtyard when Terra-Khai's com beeped. It was Anakin informing them that they had finished their business in the park and were on their way. With a heavy sigh of relief, Terra-Khai pulled his blaster out and proceeded toward the sealed entrance alone while his followers waited for the sign to join him. He entered a code into the keypad, but, as he suspected, it was no longer valid. He stepped back and aimed his blaster at the keypad, but the door slid open before he had a chance to fire.

A young man stepped into the doorway, glancing behind him as he did so, "I am Pi-Sin. Are you with the Heir?" He asked.

"He is behind us. We are here to clear the way for him." Terra-Khai answered.

The young man smiled, "There were rumors...most of us below-stairs hoped they were true." He said.

"Can we count on your cooperation, then?" Terra-Khai questioned hopefully.

"None that I am aware of will stand in your way." Pi-Sin replied.

"Good. Do you know where the Prince Regent is?" Terra-Khai asked.

Pi-Sin huffed, "He's barricaded himself in the Throne Room with the few guards he still trusts." He told Terra-Khai then huffed again and added, "The coward."

"How many? Do you know?" Terra-Khai asked.

"No, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You have already been very helpful by letting us in." Terra-Khai replied, clapping the boy on the shoulder.

"I was happy to do it. I would be in the Resistance myself, but me mum would worry." Pi-Sin confessed.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're one of us already." Terra-Khai said.

The young man beamed.

XXXXX

There was a rap on the door before it slid open to allow the guard in. Tai-Me, who had been absently tapping his scepter against his thigh, turned to regard him, "Well?" He demanded impatiently.

"They are here, My Lord." The guard announced.

"Here? Where? In the gardens? At my doorstep? Where?" Tai-Me questioned, his impatience growing.

"In the Residence, My Lord." The guard clarified.

Tai-Me shook his head, "No, you must be mistaken. I had the security codes changed; they could not have broken them so easily." He said.

"It appears...a...servant let them in, My Lord." The guard replied hesitantly.

The Prince Regent flung the scepter across the room, barely missing the messenger-guard, "TRAITORS!" He raved, "EVERY ONE OF THEM!"

The guard listened to his leader's ranting without comment, "I will have them ALL flayed!"

"What are your orders, My Prince." The guard asked, seemingly unaffected by Tai-Me's tirade.

"Mount a defense, you fool! Protect me." Tai-Me commanded.

The guard bowed and then retreated, leaving the Prince muttering to himself.

In the corner, the boy huddled, waiting quietly for the time he wished would never come.

XXXXX

After delivering the news of Si-Lon's arrest to Po-Ku and his wife, Pi-Tong left the pair to return to his daily duties. Though both protested, Pi-Tong insisted that his routine must be maintained or Tai-Me might grow suspicious; even when word of Terra-Kai's imminent arrival reached him, and it took all his self-control not to give his true allegiance away. But as he watched the Resistance forces file through the back corridor, that carefully groomed self-control slipped, and from his place on the back stairs, he saluted them before making his way back to the secret hideaway to bring this better news to the former Royal aide.

XXXXX

Anakin guided his speeder to where the deserted Resistance vehicles were already docked. Now, they could do nothing but wait for word from Terra-Khai that the Residence was secure. Zak helped his master from the craft and to one of the garden benches. Restless, Ferri hopped out and began a tour of the back gardens before settling to ground in a pointless attempt to meditate.

Anakin watched his Padawan's movements with obvious amusement and then himself squatted next to the bench where Obi-Wan was seated, braced leg outstretched, with the cane between his knees, "How long do you think?" He asked.

"It is hard to say." Obi-Wan replied, "I suppose it depends on how hard Tai-Me's loyal men will fight before giving in."

"That's true, I guess." Anakin conceded, "You're awfully calm about this."

"There is little benefit in being anything else, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin huffed, but then after a moment's thought nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

In truth, their wait was not a long one. The fight had barely begun when the outnumbered loyal guards were overwhelmed by, not only the Resistance fighters, but those Residence guards who saw the perfect opportunity to rid themselves of an unworthy leader. With those loyal guards outside the throne room captured and restrained, it remained only to break through into the locked throne room itself where Tai-Me had sequestered himself. The only unknown being how many guards remained inside with him. The captured guards were uncooperatively silent, although those who had turned against their Prince Regent guessed there could be as many as a dozen remaining inside.

Of course, the access codes had been changed again, and so Terra-Khai sought La-Me's counsel on the matter.

XXXXX

"It will take too long to try to decipher the new code, Khai." La-Me said.

"_What does Li-Na wish us to do, then?" _Terra-Khai's voice crackled through the com.

"Only one thing to do, although it will seem a bit extreme." Li-Na replied, "And, in that case, I think the final choice should be the Lord Regent."

"Blow the door, Terra-Khai." Sho-Wan instructed, leaning forward to better be heard from the back seat, "I can always have it fixed later."

"Papa be angry." Sjo-Me warned solemnly, "He punish you."

Sho-Wan turned sightless eyes toward the youngling, "I am the Lord Regent. He has no authority to punish me." He said gently.

"_Blow the door, yes, My Lord." _Terra-Khai replied, _"I will report to you again when it is safe to proceed."_

"And we will be ready when you give the word." Li-Na answered.

"_It should not be too much longer."_

Terra-Khai ended the transmission and Sho-Wan settled back into his seat once more, "I would have liked to have had a word with my son." He said, a bit petulantly.

"I do not believe he is with Terra-Khai, My Lord." Li-Na told him, "Like us, he is waiting until the Residence is secure before he confronts Tai-Me. Believe me, he is as eager to speak with you."

XXXXX

"Blow the door? That's a bit drastic, isn't it?" Anakin questioned after he had heard Terra-Khai's transmission.

"_Orders from the Lord Regent himself." _Terra Khai replied.

"We could just cut through the door with lightsabers." Anakin suggested.

"_How long would that take?" _Terra-Khai asked.

"Just a few minutes unless the door is shielded." Anakin answered.

"_They would know what you were doing, though, wouldn't they?"_

"Probably. But Tai-Me must already know we're here, so what difference would it make?" Anakin countered.

"_They may know we're here, but Tai-Me has no idea when we'll attack. But if you use your weapon to cut through the door, they'll be forewarned and be ready for us." _Terra-Khai explained, _"If we blow the door, his guards will have less time to react."_

"Terra-Khai's right, Anakin. Better not to lose that small element of surprise." Obi-Wan interjected.

Anakin shrugged, "Alright. Just let us know when you need us." He conceded.

"_Come when you hear the explosion; by the time you reach us, we will have the area secure." _Terra-Khai instructed.

"Will do." Anakin replied and then turned to Obi-Wan still seated on the bench, "Well it won't be long now."

"Yes, thank the Force." Obi-Wan said.

_XXXXX_

Tai-Me's remaining loyal guards formed a tight half circle in front of the empty throne dais. There was no longer any sound of fighting from without, and those locked inside the throne room had no way of knowing which side had been victorious. And so Tai-Me sat behind the dais in the ornate chair he used as a throne, waiting for word of victory or defeat. Still, as minutes ticked away, there seemed less and less chance that the defenders had been successful. Huddled at his feet, the boy waited as well, dreading his role in the unfolding drama. The boy pulled his legs up against his chest and buried his head, fighting tears.

"What are they waiting for?" Tai-Me demanded, breaking the tense silence.

"The door is secured, My Lord Prince." One of the guards explained, "If Li-Na's forces managed to overcome ours, they must try to find a way through it."

"Perhaps we have won out after all." Tai-Me suggested.

The guard did not reply, nor did any of his comrades.

None of them dared contradict the Prince Regent.

XXXXX

Terra-Khai was not an explosives expert, nor did he pretend to be. And so he left the task of setting the charges to those of his men who had knowledge of the subject. They went about their work efficiently, and minutes after Terra-Khai's conversation with Anakin, the explosive charges were in place and ready to be set off.

Ordering his forces to take cover, the military leader gave the word for them to be ignited. The resulting explosion shattered the door, blowing its remains inward rather than outward. Terra-Khai smiled in satisfaction as the smoke cleared, saluting those who had done such an admirable job before leading the way into the room for the final confrontation.

Inside, barely half a dozen guards remained standing to defend the Prince Regent, several others lay sprawled on the floor, apparently victims of the explosion. The survivors had grouped themselves in a semi-circle before the raised platform where the Prince's throne once rested. Now, the dais was empty, and Terra-Khai concluded, correctly, that Tai-Me must have sequestered himself behind the platform.

Overwhelmed by the greater number of Resistance fighters, the skirmish lasted barely a quarter hour.

XXXXX

The blast rocked the Residence, sending servants running for cover. Outside, the effect was somewhat muffled, but still could be heard by the waiting Jedi who then made their way as quickly as was possible considering Obi-Wan's current condition. They met no opposition at the back entryway and did not pause as they continued on toward the chamber declared by Tai-Me as his throne room.

Even they were surprised at the neat job Terra-Khai made of the door, not encountering any debris until they stepped through the damaged doorway and into the room.

The fighting was over. Seated on the floor, the last of Tai-Me's guards were being bound by a few of Terra-Khai's men while his medics knelt next to the injured survivors.

Tai-Me himself was nowhere in sight.

Spying the Jedi as they picked their way through the debris, Terra-Khai met them halfway, "Where is Tai-Me?" Anakin wondered.

Terra-Khai nodded toward the platform, "Back there." He said, "He knows his guards have lost, but he refuses to surrender to anyone but you, My Lord."

"I see." Obi-Wan replied and then moved toward the dais.

"Be careful, My Lord; we do not know whether or not he is unarmed." Terra-Khai warned.

"I believe he is too much of a coward to do his own fighting." Obi-Wan stated, "It is why he is hiding."

"Even a timid animal will strike out if he is cornered and has no other means of escape." Terra-Khai countered.

Obi-Wan considered this for a moment and then nodded, "You may be right." He concurred.

Anakin unclipped his weapon and ignited it; Zak and Ferri immediately followed suit.

Feeling now sufficiently protected, Obi-Wan allowed his three fellow Jedi to move ahead of him as they made their way toward Tai-Me's hiding place, but halting a safe distance from it, "Terra-Khai tells me you will surrender only to me." He said, "I am here, so let this end now."

For a moment, there was no response, then there was a rustle of cloth and the Prince Regent stepped out from behind the platform, holding his hands above his head, "I am not armed, My Lord." He announced as he moved toward them.

On a nod from Obi-Wan, Zak powered down his weapon and stepped toward the surrendering regent, "Keep your hands up." He instructed as he searched Tai-Me's clothing for hidden weapons.

"Well, it appears my assumption was correct." Tai-Me said while Zak continued his search, "You did come here to steal my place."

"No, I came to Antigalia to officially renounce my claim." Obi-Wan corrected, "But your actions have made it necessary to remove you from power for the sake of this planet."

"Everything I have done has been for the sake of this planet." Tai-Me argued.

"If that were true, there would not be so many who oppose you." Obi-Wan replied and then shook his head, "I have seen firsthand your manner of rule, Tai-Me; and you are fast becoming the kind of leader you fought so hard to overthrow. You rule without compassion or mercy, and with little, if any, sense of justice.

"But even had you been a benevolent leader, you are guilty of an even worse crime by continuing to hold the legitimate leader prisoner and keeping his existence a secret."

Tai-Me opened his mouth to reply and then clamped it shut again.

"So, you do not even try to deny it." Obi-Wan continued, "You cannot even justify these actions, can you."

"I have no reason to justify my actions to you, or to anyone else. I am the Prince Regent." Tai-Me retorted haughtily, "I am answerable to no one."

"You are answerable to my father, the true Regent." Obi-Wan replied coolly.

"He has no weapons on him, Master." Zak announced.

"Did I not say I was unarmed?" Tai-Me said, but then took an unexpected step backward, "Now, Boy."

Before anyone could respond, a youngling, perhaps no more than ten years old appeared from behind the dais to join Tai-Me. But unlike the Prince Regent, the boy was armed with a blaster which he aimed in Obi-Wan's direction.

XXXXX

"The fight is over, My Lord." La-Me said as the latest transmission from Terra-Khai ended.

"Casualties?" Sho-Wan asked.

"Only a few injuries and no lost lives on our side." La-Me answered.

Sho-Wan sighed, "Our side?" He questioned, "We are all Antigalians, Child; any lives lost are tragic."

"Oh...I...never thought about it like that." La-Me replied, "You are right, of course, My Lord.

"It is understandable; it is very easy sometimes when one faction is pitted against another to forget that we are all one people." Sho-Wan assured her.

Li-Na turned in her seat to regard the old Regent, "Spoken as the true leader you are, My Lord." She interjected, "Rest assured, no lives were lost. It appears Terra-Khai's forces met little resistance even from the Prince's supposedly loyal guards except from those who locked themselves in with the Prince. All casualties were limited to those few, and I am told all who were injured should recover."

"Is Mama alright?" Sjo-Me asked suddenly.

"As far as I know, Little Prince." Li-Na answered.

"Will I see her soon?"

"Very soon." Li-Na assured him.

"What will happen to Papa?"

"I do not know yet." Sho-Wan replied, "How much longer must we wait, Li-Na?"

"Not much longer." Li-Na answered, "We wait only for a final word from Terra-Khai."

XXXXX

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head as he turned his attention toward this new threat, "You do not want to do this, Son." He said calmly, staying Anakin's hand when the younger man would have moved against the boy.

The boy's dark eyes met Obi-Wan's blue-gray ones and his hand wavered.

"What are you waiting for, Boy; shoot him!" Tai-Me ordered.

But it was clear the child had no stomach for killing as he lowered his arm, allowing the gun to slip from his hand, "You pathetic fool!" Tai-Me exclaimed as he backhanded the boy and dived for the weapon.

Zak was quick to react though and before Tai-Me could reach the weapon, the young Jedi had called the weapon to him, "You stupid brat!" Tai-Me cried out, striking the boy again and then raising his hand once more as the youngling sank to the floor holding his hands over his head in an effort to protect himself.

"That's enough." Ferri stated, moving swiftly between them, "Don't hit him again."

Spurred into action, Terra-Khai came forward to take control of Tai-Me, shoving him to the floor and forcing his hands behind his back, binding them securely before hauling the Prince Regent to his feet, "How dare you!" Tai-Me declared, struggling to free himself.

"You have no power over me or anyone else. Not any longer." Terra-Khai said as he jerked him over to Obi-Wan who was now seated on the steps of the platform.

Obi-Wan regarded him silently for a few moments before speaking, "I came here to renounce my claim to the throne. I am a Jedi, and I still have no interest in ruling here. However, it is clear that you are no longer capable of competently leading the people on the planet, if you ever were." Obi-Wan began, "In any case, you have no legal right to leadership here, since the ancestral ruler survives. As his son, I claim the throne in his name.

"You must answer to him for what you have done. I will leave your fate in his hands." Obi-Wan finished, "I wish to speak with Lady Si-Lon now. Where will I find her?"

Tai-Me laughed, a high-pitched, crazed laugh, "In the dungeons where she belongs." He answered.

"In the dungeons." Obi-Wan repeated, "And what crime have you accused her of?"

"Treason, of course." Tai-Me replied, "She has hidden my heir."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "You call that poor boy pathetic, Tai-Me; but it is you who is the pathetic one." He said and then addressed Zak, "Go find her, Padawan."

"Yes, Master." Zak replied and then was gone.

XXXXX

Ferri knelt next to the boy, "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, lifting the boy's chin to examine to the darkening bruise below his right eye.

"I...I'm sorry." The boy said haltingly.

"Who are you." Anakin asked as he joined them.

The boy lowered his head, unable to meet either Ferri's or Anakin's gaze, "I...I am Tu-Shen." He replied.

"How did you come to be here, Tu-Shen?" Anakin questioned.

"I...I was arrested and brought here to answer to the Prince." Tu-Shen told him.

"For what crime?"

The boy swallowed hard, "M...murder." He admitted.

"Murder?" Ferri repeated, "Who did you kill?"

Again the boy swallowed, "Shen...Shen-Grel."

"You killed Shen-Grel? Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He..." The boy shook his head, "I...was afraid he would escape...I...you would not understand."

Ferri helped the boy to his feet and guided him by the arm to where Obi-Wan was sitting. Obi-Wan smiled, "Why do you not tell us, perhaps we will understand more than you think." He suggested.

The boy nodded and turned his attention to the floor as he haltingly told them everything; beginning with his ties to Shen-Grel, the twisted relationship between Shen-Grel and his mother and his final desperate decision to free himself and his mother from Shen-Grel for good. When he was finished, he glanced back up at Obi-Wan who regarded him with sympathy, "And why, Little One, made you think we would not understand?" He asked as Tai-Me began to rave in the background.

"I don't know." He murmured, "What will happen to me now?"

"Well, I am not the one to ask that question, Tu-Shen." Obi-Wan answered as he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, "But the Lord Regent will be arriving shortly; we will share your story with him and let him decide what course of action to take."

The boy shuddered, then the tears he had been holding back welled up and he began to cry, "Here now, it will be alright; I have every reason to believe the Lord Regent is a fair and compassionate man." Obi-Wan assured him.

"I...I've become like...him." The boy sobbed, "I...I tried..I swore...I would never..."

Tai-Me laughed, a high-pitched, crazed laugh, "You are too much a coward to be like him!" He exclaimed.

Obi-Wan sighed, ignoring Tai-Me for the moment, "Sit." He prompted.

The boy glanced over at Tai-Me and then did as he was asked, "Do you regret killing Shen-Grel?" Obi-Wan asked.

The boy looked down at his feet, "I...I don't regret that he is dead." He admitted.

Their discussion was interrupted by Tai-Me's laughter, "Regret? Regret? No, you are glad he is dead, are you not, Boy?" He ranted.

"That was not the question." Obi-Wan said patiently, again ignoring Tai-Me's outburst, "Do you regret killing him?"

"I didn't...at first." The boy answered, glancing over at Tai-Me nervously.

"You do now, however?" Obi-Wan posed the assumption as a question.

Tears blurred the boy's vision and he closed his eyes, willing them back; a lump rose in his throat and so, not trusting himself to verbalize his response, he nodded.

"Liar!" Tai-Me proclaimed, laughing hysterically.

"I see." Obi-Wan replied, once more ignoring the Prince, and then sat back, stroking his beard, "And when did you come to regret your action? After you were brought here?"

Tu-Shen shook his head as forced the lump back down, then took a deep breath before answering, "When...when I realized he was dying...and..." Any further words were choked off as the tears he had fought so hard to hold back began to roll down his cheeks and he buried his face in arms, ashamed of his loss of control over his emotions.

"That's right, cry, Boy! You weak-willed, pathetic brat!" Tai-Me interrupted once more.

This time, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, "Get him out of here, Anakin." He instructed.

Anakin nodded and moved toward the former regent now seated on the floor; but before he could act, Terra-Khai himself pulled Tai-Me up by one arm. Tai-Me struggled, but two of Terra-Khai's fighters moved to help, "You will live to regret this!" He ranted, "I am the Prince Regent!"

"No, you are a traitor." Terra-Khai corrected and then instructed his men, "Take him out into the corridor. Do not, for any reason, remove his restraints; is that clear?"

The pair nodded and, each taking an arm, led him out.

Tai-Me did not go willingly...or quietly and continued his tirade even out in the corridor. With a sigh, the Resistance leader excused himself from the chamber...and shortly after that, no more was heard from the deposed leader.

All the while, Tu-Shen continued to cry as Obi-Wan rubbed his back in an attempt to soothe the boy. When it was quiet once more, though, Obi-Wan's hand shifted as he raised the boy's chin to meet his gaze, "Tell me, Tu-Shen, do you believe that Shen-Grel would have felt the same remorse after such a killing?" He asked.

Tu-Shen turned away, unable to hold Obi-Wan's gaze, "I do not know...probably not." He murmured.

"Probably not?" Obi-Wan repeated, "From what you have told us, Shen-Grel's treatment of both you and your mother, do you truly believe there was chance he might have regretted anything he did?"

The boy sighed heavily, "I guess not." He admitted.

"No; and yet, your regret his apparent." Obi-Wan pointed out, "Do you not see how this very fact makes you different from him?"

"But..I killed him...even though he could not defend himself." The boy protested.

"Yes, and there is no question that this was very, very wrong." Obi-Wan replied, turning the boy's head toward him, "But you know it was wrong, and you feel guilty about it, do you not?"

Tu-Shen nodded, and cocked his head, "So...my regret...that makes me different?"

"Yes. Do you understand this now?"

"I...I think so." Tu-Shen answered, "But..."

"But?"

"Why...why are you being so kind to me?" The boy wondered, "I...I nearly killed you."

Again Obi-Wan smiled, "But you did not; of your own free will, you chose not to." He replied, "And that was a very brave choice to make."

The boy said nothing, as he looked once again toward the floor, "Make no mistake, Son; what you did was a crime, and you must answer to the Lord Regent for it." Obi-Wan added, "No doubt there will be some penance to be paid."

Tu-Shen nodded, but did not otherwise respond and Obi-Wan raised his chin again and studied his face, "You are very pale, Tu-Shen; when did you last eat?"

The boy shrugged, "I...yesterday, I think." He answered.

"Yesterday?" Obi-Wan repeated, "Did Prince Tai-Me give you nothing?"

"I was not the Prince's guest, My Lord; I was under arrest." Tu-Shen said.

"That was no reason not to feed you." Anakin countered, "Ferri, take this boy to the kitchens and see that he puts something in his stomach."

"Of course, Master." Ferri replied, taking Tu-Shen by the arm and lifting him to his feet.

"But...I don't deserve..." Tu-Shen began to protest.

"Save your breath, come on." Ferri cut him off, half dragging him toward the ruined doorway.

With a sigh, Tu-Shen realized the pointlessness of resistance and allowed Ferri to lead him out.

When they had gone, Anakin shook his head, "Poor kid." He said, "How do you think he'll come out of all this?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, "Well, I seem to recall another very mixed up youngling we happened upon a few years ago." He answered, "And he seemed to have turned out alright."

"Boba Fett, you mean." Anakin replied, "But he had good guidance in Chancellor Organa."

"True, Bail was an excellent mentor." Obi-Wan concurred, "However, who is to say if this boy will not be equally lucky."

Anakin shrugged, "I hope you're right." He answered.

XXXXX

"Alright; we will get underway shortly." La-Me replied, ending this, the final communication from Terra-Khai.

"Your time has come, My Lord Regent." Li-Na announced.

"At last." Sho-Wan replied as he squeezed Sjo-Me's little hand.

Sjo-Me gripped the hand in return, "I go home now?" He asked.

"Yes, we both go home now." Sho-Wan confirmed.

La-Me eased the speeder out of its alleyway hiding place and steered it toward the Royal Residence, only minutes away.

XXXXX

Terra-Khai reentered the ruined throne room and headed right for the dais where Obi-Wan was still seated, "Lord Kenobi, the Lord Regent will be here in a few minutes." He said.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and then pushed himself up with a groan, "Which entrance will they be using?" He asked, leaning heavily on his cane.

"We will have him escorted here, My Lord." Terra-Khai answered, "You really should be resting."

"I would rather go to him." Obi-Wan countered.

"I think you've overdone it for today already." Anakin argued.

"I feel fine." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Really? Because you look like you're about to keel over." Anakin said.

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Maybe, but you forget who you're talking to; do you think I can't sense how exhausted you are , and how much pain you're in?" Anakin questioned.

"He is my father, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"I know. But what does it matter whether you go to meet him, or he come to meet you?" Anakin wondered.

"I would think it would make no difference." Li-Na interjected from the doorway.

* * *

**I know many of you are looking forward to the meeting between Obi-Wan and his father. That, I think should be another stand-alone chapter. And I swear, I will not let such a long period time go by before that chapter is posted. Hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I hope you will stick with me a little bit longer for the conclusion of the story. Thanks for reading and leaving those very important reviews!**

**TD**


	26. A Few Steps Back

**First off, thanks to those who are still sticking patiently with me on what's turning out to be a very long journey - I promise we've almost reached the destination! To those who are anticipating the reunion between Obi-Wan and his father, bear with me for one more chapter; my characters made it known that this should come first. That reunion is forthcoming in the next installment (and take heart, it's already written, and I'll be posting it by the weekend, I promise!). Anyway, I'll stop rambling now, as I know those of you who haven't given up on me will be eager to get on with this installment. Just let me thank my very loyal, very patient readers: ResistanceIsNotFutile - a new reviewer, I think; JediKnight13, Gwenneth, JediAngel001, XxKenobiGirlxX - another first-time reviewer; anakinpadmekenobi, starwarsforever, Star Wars for Life, Mystic Winter, Valairy Scot - who's work I have long been a fan of, and who flatters me greatly by checking out mine!; Maraness, Jedi Hsoj, Steve and Estoria. Thanks guys, you're all awesome! Hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 25 – A Few Steps Back

Zak made his way down to Tai-Me's dungeon area. Having been there several days previous, he had no trouble finding his way there again. He tried not to think about what he would fine when he found Si-Lon; having witnessed first hand the efficiency of Tai-Me's men when it came to punishment, he could not help but fear what he might find.

It was still incomprehensible to him that Tai-Me would subject his own wife to such rough treatment; the only explanation seemed to be Tai-Me's apparently complete loss of sanity.

XXXXXX

Ferri led Tu-Shen past the bound, and now gagged, Tai-Me. The deposed Regent looked past them, his stare vacant; the fight, seemingly gone, and perhaps what little sanity that had remained to him as well. But Tu-Shen still regarded the Prince nervously and took great care that he was not within his reach.

Ferri shook his head, "He's not exactly in a position to hurt you anymore, Tu-Shen." He assured the boy, "Even if he weren't catatonic."

"Maybe he's just pretending." Tu-Shen suggested.

"That could be. But there isn't much he can do with his hands tied behind his back and surrounded by armed guards, now is there." Ferri countered.

The boy shrugged, but Ferri could still sense Tu-Shen's fear, and so, he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder and guided him swiftly away and out of sight of Tai-Me.

XXXXXX

When Pi-Tong brought the news of Terra-Khai's arrival to the couple in hiding, Ti-Lo wanted to go immediately to Si-Lon's rescue. It took a great deal of persuasion to convince her to wait at least until they knew Tai-Me had been arrested.

Terra-Khai's explosion nearly knocked Pi-Tong off his feet just as he triggered the secret door, intending to go discover how soon it would be before it would be safe for Po-Ku and his wife to come out. Ti-Lo huddled against her husband and covered her ears, fully expecting another. For several tense minutes the three waited, "What do you suppose they are doing?" Ti-Lo asked.

"Tai-Me has locked himself in the Throne room." Pi-Tong said, "They must have blasted their way in."

"Then it should be safe to go find Lady Si-Lon now." Ti-Lo decided, pushing herself away from Po-Ku's sheltering arms.

Pi-Tong shook his head, "Not necessarily. Terra-Khai may have breached the door, but that does not mean Tai-Me has surrendered yet." He argued, "Let me see if it is safe first."

Ti-Lo started to protest but Po-Ku laid a hand on her arm, "Pi-Tong is right, my dear; let us wait just a little longer." He suggested gently.

With a sigh, Ti-Lo nodded.

"I shall not be long." Pi-Tong assured them and then slipped out quickly.

After leaving the secret chamber, Pi-Tong made his way to the kitchens, knowing he could learn what was happening there. He found most of the servants clustered there, whispering among themselves. What he learned confirmed his suspicions; Terra-Khai had set charges to blow the door, apparently on orders from the Lord Regent himself (though, apparently, the assumption was that Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi was officially claiming the title; Pi-Tong did not bother to enlighten them). Just minutes before, said Regent and his Jedi friends had entered the Residence and passed through the kitchen presumably to confront the besieged Prince Regent; young Pi-Sin had then followed so to bring word of the Heir's success...or failure back to his fellow workers. The servants gathered in the kitchens waited for word of the Heir's success, and Pi-Tong waited with them.

It was barely quarter of an hour later that an euphoric Pi-Sin returned with the welcome news of Tai-Me's defeat and arrest. Minutes later, Pi-Tong rejoined Po-Ku and Ti-Lo, announcing happily that Tai-Me had been arrested. With Tai-Me neutralized, Ti-Lo wasted no time in insisting on going to the rescue of the imprisoned Royal Consort.

XXXXXX

Leaving Po-Ku and Ti-Lo to rescue Si-Lon, Pi-Tong returned briefly to the kitchens, rallying the rest of the servants, instructing them to begin preparations for a feast in celebration of the return of Antigalia's ancestral ruler line. His enthusiasm was infectious, and soon the entire kitchen staff was bustling about, determined to prepare a meal worthy of the occasion that no one would soon forget.

Satisfied, Pi-Tong paused to watch only for a moment before continuing on, meeting Ferri with an unfamiliar, and rather distraught-looking youngling just outside the kitchens. Pi-Tong looked down at the boy curiously and then back up at Ferri, "Long story." Ferri answered in explanation, "We were just going to get him something to eat."

Pi-Tong said nothing as he stepped out of the way, although he stared after them as they passed. But he had more pressing issues to deal with than a strange youngling, besides, he was with a Jedi, so it must be alright. With a shrug, he headed toward the Throne room to find Terra-Khai. He had never actually met the military leader, but his contact, La-Me, had shown him images, so he was confident he would know Terra-Khai by sight.

As luck would have it, Terra-Khai was just outside the Throne room, speaking with several of his men, "Captain?" Pi-Tong hailed.

Terra-Khai turned toward the old servant, "Do I know you?" He asked.

"We have not met; however, you would know La-Me." Pi-Tong answered.

"I do know La-Me, yes; but I do not know your connection to her." Terra-Khai replied.

"I am Pi-Tong." Pi-Tong revealed.

"Ah, yes; Pi-Tong." Terra-Khai acknowledged, "Your information has been very valuable to us. What can I do for you?"

"May I ask the honor of admitting the Lord Regent into the Residence?" Pi-Tong asked humbly.

"Yes, of course; we have word from La-Me that they should be arriving momentarily." Terra-Khai replied and then nodded toward the massive main doors, "Li-Na thought it would present a bold statement if they made a proper entrance instead of sneaking in the back way."

Pi-Tong bowed, "Thank you...uh, Captain." He said distractedly, noticing for the first time, the heavily guarded, bound and gagged prisoner.

Terra-Khai looked apologetic, "He tried to kill the Heir, and then began to rave." He explained, "He left us no choice."

"Has he been drugged?" Pi-Tong questioned, taking a step forward, then squatting down stiffly and waving a hand in front of Tai-Me's face.

Tai-Me did even blink as he stared past Pi-Tong, appearing not to even see his old retainer let alone recognize him.

"No. He has been like that since we were forced to gag him." Terra-Khai answered.

Pi-Tong straightened up, "I do not think he needs a gag any longer; it seems cruel not to remove it." He observed.

"Forgive me, Pi-Tong, but I am not feeling particularly sympathetic at the moment." Terra-Khai retorted.

Pi-Tong shrugged, "It is your decision, of course; pardon my interference." He said.

Terra-Khai sighed, "I was about to have him moved to the banquet hall so that Prince Sjo-Me will not see him like this." He said, "I will instruct my men to remove the gag once he is settled there."

Pi-Tong nodded and then moved on toward the main door to await the arrival of the Lord Regent.

XXXXXX

Zak had just reached the the area of the dungeons reserved for punishment when Ti-Lo and Po-Ku arrived; together they entered the chamber apprehensively.

At first, the chamber appeared to be deserted, but then they heard sound of metal on stone and, turning toward the sound, found the captive Si-Lon, her gown in tatters and her arms chained above her head to the wall against which she was slumped. Of the torturer, there was no sign. With a cry of alarm and shock, Ti-Lo rushed to the aid of her mistress, but Zak beat her there, waving his hands over the shackles binding the prisoner and then cradling her as she fell forward into his arms, "Milady?" He whispered, lowering her gently to the floor, then shrugging out of his cloak to cover her.

Ti-Lo knelt by her side with Po-Ku peering over her shoulder, "Is she...?" He questioned.

"No, she's alive." Zak assured him, carefully turning her over on her side and then shaking his head, "Force." He uttered.

"Dear Lord." Ti-Lo gasped, spying the bruises covered the Royal consort's back.

Zak glanced up at Po-Ku, "Find some water." He instructed.

Ti-Lo removed her own cloak, balled it up and slipped it under Si-Lon's head, "That monster!" She exclaimed, "How could he do this to his own wife?"

"He is no longer sane, Ma'am." Zak answered, stroking Si-Lon's forehead lightly.

"So you are excusing him from responsibility?" Ti-Lo demanded, accusingly.

"No, of course not." Zak insisted, "We all must take responsibility for our actions. But I don't believe a sane Tai-Me would have condemned his wife to this, do you?"

With a sigh, Ti-Lo shook her head, "No, I suppose not." She admitted.

Po-Ku returned with cup and a flagon of water, filling the cup and handing it to Ti-Lo. Zak lifted Si-Lon's head and Ti-Lo put the cup to her mouth, tilting it slightly to allow a little water to moisten her dry lips.

Si-Lon responded with a low moan and then licked her lips and parted them to take more of the water. Zak raised her a bit higher so she would not choke and little by little, Si-Lon drained the cup, "More...please." She whispered, and Po-Ku filled the cup again.

"Not too much, Milady, it will make you sick." Zak warned as Ti-Lo again tilted the cup to allow Si-Lon to drink.

After finishing the second cup, Si-Lon raised her hand and pushed it away, "Is it...over?"

"Yes, praise God." Ti-Lo answered, squeezing her hand.

Si-Lon sighed, "And...my son?"

"He is safe, Milady; with Li-Na and the Lord Regent." Zak assured, "By now they should be on their way back here."

"What of...of...the Prince?" Si-Lon wondered.

"He's been arrested and is under heavy guard." Zak answered, "We will not let him hurt you or your son again."

A slight nod was Si-Lon's only immediate response, and then she gazed up at Zak, "He...was not...always like this...you know." She said.

"I'm sure you're right." Zak replied.

With a groan, Si-Lon sat up, "Take it slowly, Milady." Zak warned.

Si-Lon put a hand to her forehead, "Oh..." She gasped, feeling dizzy at the effort.

"Perhaps you should rest a bit before moving." Po-Ku suggested.

"I wish...to see my son." Si-Lon protested, gathering her legs under her so that she was now kneeling.

"My husband is right, you should rest a little more first." Ti-Lo said.

"No." Si-Lon replied stubbornly, pushing herself up until she was standing, unsteadily.

Zak rose with her as she staggered forward, her legs giving way beneath her, "Oh...no...please..." She cried, sobbing as she crumpled against him.

"Here, help me." Zak appealed to Po-Ku who quickly moved to help.

"What do you wish me to do?" Po-Ku asked.

"Please...my son...I wish...to see...my son." Si-Lon whimpered.

"Alright, I'll take you to him." Zak assured her as he wrapped his cloak around her and then turned to Po-Ku, "Help me lift her."

Po-Ku did as he was instructed, supporting the Royal consort until Zak could get one arm under her knees and the other in back her shoulders, "Just put your arms around my neck, Milady; I don't want to drop you." He said.

Si-Lon obeyed, "Thank you...young Jedi." She whispered, leaning into him.

"I am at your service, Milady." Zak told her as he followed Po-Ku toward the doorway with his burden, Ti-Lo following behind.

XXXXXX

After speaking with Pi-Tong, Terra-Khai gave the order for Tai-Me be removed from the corridor, so that, as he had intimated to Pi-Tong, his son not be subjected to the sight of his bound and gagged father. Not that Terra-Khai cared about embarrassing Tai-Me in front of his son; his concern was for the child, who was surely too young to understand why his father was being treated in such a way. He also instructed the pair escorting the deposed Prince Regent to remove the gag when they were inside the banquet hall; again this order had nothing to do with Tai-Me's welfare, he simply did not wish to renege on the promise he had made to Pi-Tong.

As he looked on, one of his men pulled Tai-Me to his feet. Tai-Me did not resist as a second man took his other arm, meekly tottering between the two as they guided him down the corridor and into the banquet hall. To even the casual observer, Tai-Me appeared to have retreated within himself, seemingly unaware of his surroundings; whether this condition was permanent, and his mind was completely gone, Terra-Khai did not know.

Nor, he had to admit, did he care.

Once Tai-Me was safely out of sight, he contacted La-Me with the word that it was now safe to enter the Residence. Then he returned to the throne room to inform Lord Kenobi of the Lord Regent's imminent arrival.

XXXXXX

La-Me steered her speeder toward the front of the Residence; there would be no backdoor appearance for the Lord Regent, he would make a formal entry through the main doors, in full view of a small crowd that had gathered nearby. Pulling to halt as close to the front gates as she could get, she hopped out, first helping Li-Na, then lifting the little Prince out before giving Sho-Wan a hand and guiding him to firm footing.

The onlookers did not know the identity of the well-dressed old man, but they recognized both Li-Na and the child Prince. There were murmurs of speculation amongst the crowd on the meaning of the Prince Regent's son in the company of the Resistance leader. Was the boy Li-Na's hostage? Or had Li-Na and Prince Tai-Me finally settled their differences? And who was the old stranger with them, and what was his purpose?

La-Me took Sho-Wan's hand and placed it on her shoulder while Li-Na took the hand of little Sjo-Me, then the four of them walked through the gateway, past the sentry who bowed and waved them on instead of challenging them. This action caused more murmurs from the people watching; did that indeed mean a truce between the two opposing sides? Was the old man a mediator, then? Their questions, for the time being, went unanswered as one of the great doors swung open, the objects of their curiosity disappeared inside and the door closed behind them.

XXXXXX

"Where...where are we...going?" Si-Lon demanded, "My...son, I..."

"Upstairs to bed." Zak told her, "Then, I will go find the Prince Sjo-Me and bring him to you."

Si-Lon struggled weakly, "I...I do not need...a bed..." She protested, "I...I need...my son!"

Zak held her as tightly as he dared without causing her further pain, "Please, Milady."

"Let me...go!" Si-Lon insisted, pushing away from him.

"Milady, surely you do not wish your son to see you like this." Po-Ku reasoned, "It will certainly frighten him."

The Royal Consort sighed and ceased fighting, "No, I...do not wish...to frighten him." She conceded.

Ti-Lo stroked her hair, "We know you do not." She said, "The Lord Regent has not yet arrived. Time enough for me to help you change into a sleeping gown and settle you into bed while our young Jedi goes in search of Sjo-Me. He need not know what has happened."

Si-Lon relaxed and leaned her head against Zak's shoulder, "Perhaps...you are right." She replied.

They continued up, Zak bearing his burden effortlessly as they made their way to the Royal apartments where Zak lowered Si-Lon to the edge of the bed and then bowed, "I promise to bring your son here as soon as I find him." He said.

As Zak turned to leave, Si-Lon gripped his hand, "Lord Kenobi must be very proud of you." She said.

"Milady, I..." Zak began, more than a little uncomfortable at the compliment and not sure how to respond.

"Oh...I am sorry. Now, I have embarrassed you, have I not." Si-Lon added hastily.

"A bit, yes." Zak admitted then cleared his throat.

Ti-Lo smiled, "Best you go now." She interjected and then looked toward her husband, "Both of you; the task ahead will require privacy."

"Yes, of course, my dear." Po-Ku replied, "Come, young Jedi."

With great relief, Zak followed the former Royal aide out.

XXXXXX

The proximity sensors signaled the arrival of Li-Na, Sjo-Me and Sho-Wan Kenobi, the Lord Regent. Pi-Tong triggered the door and then knelt down and bowed his head as Sho-Wan entered, guided by La-Me, "My Lord Regent." He said.

"Is he on his knees?" Sho-Wan asked.  
"Yes, Lord Regent." La-Me confirmed.

"Get up, Pi-Tong." Sho-Wan ordered, "You are too old to be kneeling on this hard floor."

"But, My Lord..." Pi-Tong protested.

"I would do as he says, Grandfather." La-Me suggested, moving to help the old man to his feet.

"Grandfather? La-Me, My Child, you told me you were his liaison, not his kin." Sho-Wan said.

"It did not seem important, My Lord." La-Me answered.

"Not important? That the family of my old friend survived the purging?" Sho-Wan questioned, "How could that not be important? And you, My Old Friend; why did you not tell me you had family left alive when last we spoke?"

"My apologies, Lord Regent; I suppose I must blame so many years of being cautious." Pi-Tong confessed, "Excuse my foolishness."

Reaching out, Sho-Wan managed to find the old retainer's shoulder and gripped it, "I understand, Pi-Tong; however, I am eager to hear how you managed to keep them from harm's way." He told Pi-Tong with a smile, "Now, if it is not too much trouble, I would like to finally meet my son."

Sjo-Me, who had remained silent until now, tugged on Sho-Wan's cloak, "I see Mama now?" He asked.

Sho-Wan turned his head downward, "Very soon, Little Prince." He answered.

"This way, My Lord." Pi-Tong indicated with a wave of his hand.

Then he stopped and turned to Royal party, "Beware of debris inside the Throne Room; I do not believe they have had time to clear it away." He warned.

Li-Na gripped Sjo-Me's hand tightly, "Stay close to me, Little Prince." She instructed.

"Yes, Li-Na." Sjo-Me answered obediently.

Sho-Me moved his hand from La-Me's shoulder to her arm, "I am at a distinct advantage and will need your guidance, Child." He said.

"I will choose our path carefully, Lord Regent." La-Me assured him.

They could hear a discussion taking place inside the ruined throne room as they drew closer, and it was not difficult to discern that one of the parties involved was the Heir himself. Sho-Wan's heartbeat quickened at the thought that he was actually going to reunite with the son he had long ago given up hope of ever meeting again, "Do not let me stumble, La-Me." He whispered, "I would not have my son see me falter."

La-Me patted the hand holding her arm with her free hand, "Not to worry, Lord Regent." She assured him, "You will not stumble."

"He is my father, Anakin." They heard the Heir say.

"I know. But what does it matter whether you go to meet him, or he comes to meet you?" And both La-Me and Li-Na recognized Anakin's voice responding.

Li-Na shook her head, mumbling under breath, "Typical stubborn Kenobi."

Then she stepped into the doorway "I would think it would make no difference." She interjected.

* * *

**I hope you all understand my need to kind of fill in what was happening in the time period before Sho-Wan's arrival. As I promised, I will post another chapter by the weekend. Hope this was worth the wait! Let me know what you think.**

**TamsynDell**


	27. Reunion

**I admit being more than a bit nervous about this chapter, knowing how you all are looking forward to it. My concern is that it will not meet up to expectations. But, I did promise to post it by the weekend, and here it is; hopefully it will not be too disappointing. I've also included a partial list of characters - mostly those pertinent to this chapter; before the end I'll post the complete list. There was a surprisingly good response to the last chapter despite the huge delay between chapters. Thank you's go out to: JediKnight13, XxKenobiGirlxX, Gwenneth, Jedi Hsoj, starwarsforever, Star Wars for Life, Mystic Winter, Geri K - who I think is another new reviewer and JediAngel001. Thanks again. **

* * *

Chapter 26 – Reunion

Li-Na stepped aside and for the first time in over forty years, Obi-Wan beheld the sight of his father. The years melted away, and Obi-Wan saw, not the white-haired old man, but the young, vital one of the childhood memories that had only just recently surfaced. The cane clattered, forgotten, to the floor and Obi-Wan limped toward him even as La-Me, understanding the urgency of this too-long-delayed reunion, guided her charge as quickly as she dared to meet him halfway.

Sho-Wan silently cursed his lack of sight which left him dependent on La-Me's guidance, suddenly not wanting to appear weak in the eyes of his grown son. He wished he could shrug her off and make his way forward unaided, yet he fully understood the folly of such a wish, and so, with a sigh, he accepted his infirmity and his need to depend on La-Me's eyesight.

Then her arm was gone and he felt the awkward hug that could only be his son's and heard, whispered breathlessly in his ear, a title he had not heard for so very long that he had almost forgotten it: "Papa."

He certainly had not meant to address Sho-Wan so childishly, but in Sho-Wan's presence, Obi-Wan felt suddenly like the child he was when last he had seen his father. He felt his throat tighten and his vision blurred as he came forward, arms outstretched, to embrace the old regent; barely noticing that La-Me had withdrawn her guiding arm and stepped aside. And then the word escaped from Obi-Wan's lips almost before he realized what he was saying. Yet somehow it felt right, that childish word, and Obi-Wan heard himself repeating it as his father responded by wrapping his arms around him in a surprising strong, and to still-mending ribs, almost painful grip. Then Sho-Wan shuddered convulsively and Obi-Wan feared at first that the old man's heart was giving out under the shock of being in the presence of his son after so many years. But he quickly realized that his father was weeping...and then he was weeping too. For several minutes they just stood there, clinging to each other, neither of them trusting themselves to speak.

Li-Na choked back a sob of her own and then waved her hand in a gesture meant to usher everyone else from the room, giving father and son a few private minutes, at least, before turning their attention to official business. La-Me nodded and turned toward the doorway, Terra-Khai at her side. Anakin lingered for only a moment, as he observed his friend with mixed feelings; he was, on the one hand, very happy to see Obi-Wan reunited with what remained of the family he never knew he had, and yet, on the other hand, he could not help but feel a bit envious, knowing he would never see his own mother again. Still, it was unfair of him to cloud Obi-Wan's joy by mourning his mother's death nearly a decade after losing her, besides, it was not as if he was bereft of family himself; after all, he had Padme and five children. Wiping a hand across his moist cheeks and berating himself privately for his momentary selfishness, he too, joined Li-Na and the others exiting the chamber.

Their departure went unnoticed by the Kenobi's who, after regaining control of their emotions, loosened their holds on one another, each taking a small step back. Obi-Wan to take in, once more, the sight of his father. Sho-Wan, robbed of his sight, to reach out with his hands to touch the face of his son. Neither yet spoke, perhaps both wanting to savor this moment privately a little longer, perhaps neither trusting themselves to speak quite yet. Then, after several more minutes of silence, it was Sho-Wan who finally broke it, "I thought never to see you again, my son..." He began, and then he sighed, "And it appears I was right." He finished with a shake of his head, "Oh, I would have loved to have looked upon you with my own eyes."

"I...am sorry...Father." Obi-Wan replied, "Had I known what was happening here..."

Sho-Wan waved a hand dismissively and shook his head, "You were but a child then, Obi-Wan; nowhere near old enough to understand what was happening here, let alone do anything to stop it." He said, "No, Obi-Wan, Quell was a clever one, careful to conceal the truth and prevent anyone outside this system from knowing it. Because if what Quell was up to had been discovered,...well, the Chancellor surely would have sent the Jedi to intervene on our behalf."

Obi-Wan bowed his head and after a moment nodded, "You are right, of course." He conceded.

His father smiled, then, ran his hands over his Obi-Wan's face again and sighed, "So careworn, my son's face is." He remarked rather sadly, "I wonder at the wisdom of our decision to choose the Jedi life for you."

Obi-Wan reached up and gripped one of Sho-Wan's hands, "I will not pretend my life has been easy, though I would say it has been easier than yours has been; but I believe it is the one I was meant to live." He assured the older man, "Were Master Yoda here, he would tell you it was the will of the Force."

"And would you agree with your Master Yoda?" Sho-Wan asked.

"I would." Obi-Wan confirmed.

Sho-Wan nodded, "Then my mind is at ease." He said, "Often over the years, I pondered if your...mother...and I had done the right thing."

"I was told by a fellow Council member, who was an apprentice at the time and sent here with her master, that my mother believed my best chance for survival was off-world." Obi-Wan replied, "It appears you both thought you had little choice."

"It was true that we wanted to keep you from harm; and that the only way to ensure this was to send you off-world. But the Jedi who came for you told Ana...your mother, that you could be fostered to a non-Jedi family on the chance that we would be able to reclaim you when the crisis here had passed." Sho-Wan revealed, "However, you had already begun to exhibit some of the traits attributed to the Jedi, and we were debating what would be best for you when the political climate began to deteriorate. Knowing you could no longer remain here, we both decided, if the Jedi found you acceptable, that was where you belonged.

"So you see, Obi-Wan, we did have a choice." Sho-Wan finished.

Obi-Wan thought on this for a moment before nodding, "So you did." He replied.

XXXXXXX

"Are you sure about the last time you ate, Tu-Shen?" Ferri asked as he watched the boy take another huge bite of his second sandwich.

Tu-Shen quickly finished chewing and swallowed, "I've never eaten like this!" He exclaimed, then took another bite.

Ferri shook his head as his eyes met those of a bemused cook, "It's alright, we have plenty." She assured him with a cheerful smile, "Poor kid, doesn't look like he's ever had a decent meal."  
"You're probably right." Ferri replied with a sigh.

"Hey look, isn't that here?" Tu-Shen interjected, pointing the kitchen holo-viewer.

Ferri glanced in the direction of Tu-Shen's finger and saw a holo-news reporter amidst a crowd, the Residence was, indeed, in the foreground, "Turn that up, will you." He requested.

In response, the nearest worker flicked a switch, _"...to speculate, but witnesses did observe the leader of the Resistance with what is thought to be one of her aides, in the company of the young prince and an unidentified elderly gentleman enter the Residence just moments ago. Just what this means is anyone's guess at this point."_

A woman's voice, possibly someone in the news studio, broke in, _"What is the atmosphere in the crowd?"_

"_Well, there were rumors of a rather large contingent of Resistance fighters heading toward the Residence earlier today and what sounded like an explosion inside the Residence, so I am getting a sense of anticipation here. And with the arrival of Li-Na herself, most are hoping the time has come for the Prince Regent's removal." _The reporter replied.

"_Do you believe the Heir has taken over then?"_

"_No one has seen him, although we know that he did leave the medical center very early this morning with his Jedi companions." _The reporter answered, _"Hopefully, someone from inside will brief us soon as to what has happened."_

"_I see. Well, it looks as if we will just have to wait and see what develops." _The studio voice stated, _"Thank you, Vi-Lat_."

The image of the reporter faded and was replaced by what Ferri speculated was the studio anchor_, "And there you have it. We still are not sure just what all this means, but Vi-Lat will remain on location to keep us informed." _She said, _"This is Tau-Lu Arcolu reporting."_

Tau-Lu's image then faded to be replaced by what Ferri thought must have been regular programming.

"Uh-oh." Ferri responded, "Tu-Shen, can I trust you to stay here until I get back?"

"Yeah, sure." Tu-Shen answered.

"Not to worry, Ferri, we will keep an eye on him for you." The bemused cook assured him, patting Tu-Shen on the head.

"Thanks, I shouldn't be too long, but I think Master Kenobi should know about this." Ferri said.

"Do what you need to do." The cook continued then added affectionately as she tousled the boy's hair, "We may just put him to work when he's finished filling his belly."

XXXX

Zak reached the main entryway just in time to see Li-Na disappear inside the now-ruined 'throne room'. Spying Zak, Pi-Tong moved to head him off, "Is Prince Sjo-Me with them?" Zak asked.

"Yes." Pi-Tong confirmed, "I mean no disrespect, young Jedi; but perhaps it would be best to wait out here. I have a feeling all but your master and his father will soon be joining us."

"But I have just left the Lady Si-Lon and she is impatient to be reunited with her son." Zak countered.

"You have found the consort? Where is she? Is she alright?" Pi-Tong questioned anxiously.

"I carried her up to her quarters. She was not too badly hurt." Zak answered, "Po-Ku has gone for the royal physician and Ti-Lo is sitting with her."

"So you met up with them. Lady Ti-Lo was most anxious for her; she must be relieved that Lady Si-Lon is now safe." Pi-Tong said.

"We are all relieved, Pi-Tong." Zak replied, "But I'm afraid if I don't bring Prince Sjo-Me to her soon, she will take it upon herself to come looking for him."

Before Pi-Tong could answer, Terra-Khai walked through the blasted doorway followed closely by Li-Na, the Princeling in question and La-Me, "There, you see, I told you the wait would not be long." He said.

"Jedi Zak, I wondered at your absence." Li-Na stated with smile, "I thought never to see you away from your master's side."

"He sent me on..." Zak hesitated, not wanting to reveal too much in front of the young prince, "...on a little mission. And when that was finished, I was sent on another mission by the Lady Si-Lon."

Li-Na frowned, wondering what Zak was not telling her.

"You see Mama?" Sjo-Me queried, "Where she?"

"Upstairs." Zak answered; he could sense Li-Na's puzzlement but put it aside for the moment as he knelt down before the child, "And now I can complete my second mission."

"What that?" Sjo-Me wondered.

"To take you to her." Zak told him, "She wants very much to see you."

Sjo-Me clapped with delight, "I miss Mama. Want to see her too!" He exclaimed.

Zak smiled and then stood up, "Come with me then." He said then leaned over and whispered to Li-Na, "Pi-Tong can tell you once we're gone."

XXXX

Ferri trotted down the corridor to arrive at the throne room to find Anakin in the corridor outside it speaking with Li-Na, "Master, there's a crowd gathering outside." He said.

"Yes, I know." Anakin answered.

"Did you know there are also holo-reporters out there too?" Ferri questioned.

"No. Are you sure about that?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Master. There was a news bulletin on in the kitchens." Ferri explained.

"Force." Anakin murmured and then turned to Li-Na, "I hate to do it, but I'm afraid we're going to have cut their private time a bit short."

"Yes, I fear you are right." Li-Na agreed with a nod, "Would you like me to do it?"

"No, it's alright; I'll do it." Anakin replied resignedly.

Li-Na patted him on the arm, "Better not wait, then." She advised.

Anakin sighed and nodded, then stepped through the doorway, "Obi-Wan, Lord Regent, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the crowd is growing outside and now there are reporters out there too." He announced.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard, "Oh dear." He responded, "I suppose we ought to do something about that."

Sho-Wan nodded in agreement, "Perhaps we will find more time after official business is taken care of." He added.

Taking his father's hand and placing it on his left shoulder, Obi-Wan limped toward the doorway. Anakin clucked and shook his head, raising a hand to call the long-forgotten cane to him and then holding it out to Obi-Wan, "I think you dropped this." He said.

"What did you drop, Obi-Wan?" Sho-Wan asked.

"Something to lean on." Obi-Wan replied as he took the offering, "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Just how badly hurt were you, My Son?" Sho-Wan questioned.

"Not badly enough that I will not heal, Father." Obi-Wan assured him, but gratefully leaning on the cane for support as he followed Anakin out.

XXXX

"My apologies, Lord Regent." Li-Na said as he and Obi-Wan emerged from the throne room, "We thought to give you more time together."

"It cannot be helped, Old Friend." Sho-Wan replied, "We must assure the people that everything is alright." Then he smiled and patted his son's arm, "Once that is done, there will be time enough for us to become reacquainted."

"I pray you right, My Lord; it would be sad indeed if you were deprived of more time together after so many years apart." Li-Na responded and then looked pointedly at Obi-Wan, "Lord Kenobi, was there time enough to speak of the Lady Si-Lon?"

"I thought perhaps you had already told him." Obi-Wan answered.

"Tai-Me's consort? The boy's mother?" Sho-Wan demanded, "What is it I should know about her?"

Anakin cleared his throat, "Obi-Wan, I think Ferri and I are going to see what Tu-Shen is up to." He interjected.

"No need for that, Anakin." Obi-Wan countered, sensing Anakin's wish to give them the privacy to reveal Si-Lon's heritage.

"You know little boys; I think I'd better make sure he's not terrorizing the kitchen staff." Anakin replied, "Come, Ferri."

Ferri nodded obediently and turned to follow Anakin before Obi-Wan could continue the debate.

"Terra-Khai, perhaps you and La-Me could organize a press conference?" Li-Na suggested.

"Yes, of course; where would you suggest we set up for it?" Terra-Khai asked.

"There is a chamber down the hall where my council and I used to meet; it should be large enough for a press assembly." Sho-Wan answered.

"We will see what needs to be done to make it ready." Terra-Khai replied, then bowed and departed with La-Me.

"Now, what is this about Si-Lon?" Sho-Wan said.

"My Lord Regent," Li-Na began, "Perhaps it would be best if we all sat down."

"Very well." Sho-Wan agreed, "Why do I get the feeling you are about to reveal something unpleasant, Li-Na?"

Li-Na smiled, "Not unpleasant, Lord Regent." She assured him, "However, it may give you a bit of a shock."

"More than meeting my son after so many years?" Sho-Wan questioned.

"Perhaps, yes." Li-Na replied.

"Then let us sit so you can give me this shocking news." Sho-Wan said.

XXXX

A murmur rippled through the crowd as one of the great doors swung open and the young woman who had been with Li-Na stepped down the steps in the company of an armed man. They spoke briefly with the sentry who nodded and held up a hand for silence, "Anyone with news credentials may step forward." He announced.

Vi-Lat turned to his cameraman, "Come on." He said.

The cameraman nodded, and shouldered his equipment as he followed Vi-Lat, pushing past the other onlookers, on their way to the gate. There, they were joined by several others, all with their identification papers out. One by one, the armed man checked each ID and nodded to the guard who let them pass. There was a slight hesitation when it came to allowing Vi-Lat's cameraman entrance, but after a short debate with the young woman, the man shrugged and nodded to the guard to let him through. With the woman leading the way, and the armed man bringing up the rear, the crowd watched the dozen or so reporters disappear inside. Then resigned themselves to wait once more as the great door swung closed behind them.

Once inside, the small contingent was led down the main corridor, each glancing speculatively at the ruined throne room door as they passed it, a short distance and then into another large chamber where several chairs had been set up before a table with three chairs set behind it facing the others. As each reporter took a seat – Vi-Lat choosing a place toward the back to give his cameraman room to set up – the woman slipped out.

"Everyone settled?" The man asked, glancing around, "My name is Terra-Khai, and I am Li-Na's military adviser; I have been instructed by the Lord Regent to welcome you all here today."

There was a low murmur at the mention of the Lord Regent and Terra-Khai raised his arms to quiet them, "I know you are all wondering just what is happening, and I assure you, all your questions will be answered. Before we get started, let me explain just how this will work. There will be a brief statement followed by a question and answer session. All questions will be addressed one at a time and only when the reporter is acknowledged first. State your name and what agency you are with before putting forth your request. We don't want a free-for-all here, people, so respect your fellow reporters' rights. And if the situation gets out of hand, we will shut it down, is that understood?" He continued, "Now, I see there is one vid-recorder here; is there anyone else who would like a visual recording of this conference before we get started?"

One reporter raised a hand, "I think if Vi-Lat agrees to share his recording with the rest of us, that should be sufficient." She stated.

Nods and murmurs of agreement followed this and Vi-Lat stood up, "I don't have a problem with that." He agreed.

"Good; now, as far as audio is concerned, there is nothing that will be said here in need of censure, so feel free to use as much or as little of it as you wish." Terra-Khai went on.

"Will it be possible to run a live feed, Sir?" Vi-Lat asked.

"How long will that take to set up?" Terra-Khai asked.

"Just a few minutes." The reporter answered.

Terra-Khai thought for a moment then nodded, "Very well, provided you are ready by the time we begin; however, be advised that we will not wait for you." He finally said.

"I understand." Vi-Lat replied and then pulled a comlink from his belt.

"Any more questions before I go?" Terra-Khai asked glancing around again, "Very well, set your recorders on standby and think about what questions you want to ask. The Lord Regent will be with you shortly."

Vi-Lat was already consulting with his superiors, and his cameraman beginning his set-up when Terra-Khai slipped from the room. Immediately conversation broke out amongst the news-people regarding just what the official announcement would be.

Despite Obi-Wan's Jedi status, the consensus seemed to be that he had, in fact, decided to take up the Regency.

XXXX

"My niece? You are certain of this?" Sho-Wan asked when Li-Na was finished, "How is this possible?"

"I know it is difficult to believe, but there can be no mistake, My Lord." Li-Na insisted.

"I had not thought Nia and her family would have survived the first purges. Quell believed he had been so thorough at wiping the line out; he bragged to me of his success." Sho-Wan said, rubbing his beard.

"And so he was, My Lord." Li-Na replied, "At least when it came to those who bore the Kenobi name; neither of your brothers or their families survived. But your sister, by custom, as you know, bore her husband's. And they lived far enough from here that they were safe from Quell's execution squads, at least for a while. Long enough to carry and bear a child, the Lady Si-Lon."

"You said for a while they were safe." Sho-Wan said.

Li-Na sighed, "Yes, several years, in fact." She answered, "Then, somehow, documents revealing Nia-Wan's existence fell into Quell's hands, and he lost no time sending his death squads after her. Fortunately, we had Pi-Tong, who was able to get word to her and her husband. They knew, I think, that there was little chance for their survival, but they hoped to save little Si-Lon. And so they gave their daughter into the keeper of the messenger sent to warn them, and he, in turn, brought the child to me."

"And Nia-Wan?"

"They fled, of course, but Quell's death squads were relentless, and little more than a week after the warning they were captured and killed." Li-Na revealed.

"Poor Nia; such a gentle thing, she was." Sho-Wan sighed, and shook his head, seemingly lost in thought for a moment, "But her child...and the...the boy..."

"Yes, My Lord; Prince Sjo-Me is..."

"A Kenobi, yes." Sho-Wan finished.

"Father, you know I cannot take the Throne here." Obi-Wan interjected.

"Yes, I know. You have made your life with the Jedi, and I would not wish to compromise that. As much as I would like to see you succeed me, I know it is not possible.." Sho-Wan replied.

"What if you were to name the Prince Sjo-Me as your successor?" Obi-Wan suggested.

Sho-Wan stroked his beard, "Hmm, an interesting notion." He decided, "But what of his father?"

"What of him?" Li-Na replied, "He is your sister's grandchild; legally I see no obstacle to you naming him as your successor."

"I am not speaking of the legalities, Li-Na." Sho-Wan explained, "From what I now know, Tai-Me was not a very well-liked leader. Will they not fear that the boy will grow to be like his father?"

"Ah, you fear that Sjo-Me will be seen as nothing more than an extension of his father." Li-Na deduced, "But the child is barely two, Lord Regent; young enough not have been influenced by his father's actions. Young enough to be properly groomed by you to assume the Crown when the time for it comes. Our people are not fools, My Lord; they will see Sjo-Me for what _he_ is, not what his father is."

Sho-Wan nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, of course." He replied, "How foolish of me to underestimate the intelligence of our people."

"You are no fool, Father." Obi-Wan corrected.

"I was fool enough to allow our government to be overthrown." Sho-Wan countered.

"Nonsense; Quell took advantage of a small pocket of discontent and bolstered it with his off-world mercenaries." Li-Na argued, "You cannot take responsibility for events that you had no control over."

"Someone must take responsibility for it. I was Lord Regent; it was my responsibility to see to the welfare of Antagalia's citizens, and I failed miserably." Sho-Wan pointed out.

"Your failure in the past is a matter for debate, Father; but do you not agree that, for the present, we should focus on establishing...no, reestablishing a just and fair regency?" Obi-Wan interjected.

"The present, yes." Sho-Wan agreed then scratched his forehead and sighed, "That others must constantly point out the obvious to me makes me wonder at my own competency to lead."

"You spent that last forty-two years locked away, forty of those at Quell's mercy; that you are a bit rusty in your leadership is not at all surprising, Father." Obi-Wan said, "And you are certainly wise enough to accept the counsel of others, which makes you more capable of leading than you apparently realize."

Sho-Wan shook his head, but was prevented from further discussion by the reappearance of Terra-Khai, "Forgive the interruption, Lord Regent, but the media is settled and ready to begin whenever you wish." He announced.

"Never a better time than the present. And afterward, I will meet with Lady Si-Lon." Sho-Wan replied, "Come, My Son; let us give our friends with the media a bit of a shock."

* * *

Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member

Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother

La-Me – Pi-Tong's granddaughter and contact with the Resistance

Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker

Nia-Wan Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's sister, Si-Lon's mother

Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright

Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence

Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance

Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father

Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia

Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi

Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father

Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece

Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon

Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia

Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell

Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother

Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo

* * *

**Well, there it is. I'm hoping it wasn't too anticlimatic after such a long wait for it. We've almost reached the end, there are just some lose ends to tie up...with just another surprise or two left to spring on you. Thanks for reading (and reviewing).**

**TamsynDell**


	28. The Truth Revealed

**Another chapter in the bag - not as quickly as I would have liked, so again I apologize for the delay. Thanks for all the positive comments concerning the last installment - I was relieved to find my fear the chapter about the reunion would not meet expectations was completely unfounded. I'm glad you all were not disappointed. Thanks to those who left reviews: XxKenobiGirlxX, Gwenneth, starwarsforever, Maraness, ResistanceIsNotFutile, Mystic Winter, JediKnight13, Star Wars for Life, Valairy Scott, Geri K and another new reviewer - Anakin is better than Vader. **

**Don't think I need to tell how much I appreciate your support! Thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 27 – The Truth Revealed

Anakin and Ferri returned to the kitchen to find that Tu-Shen had not only managed to stay out of trouble, but had, as the bemused cook promised, been put to work, and, in fact, seemed to be enjoying himself. Perhaps, Anakin thought to himself, Obi-Wan was right, that the boy just needed guidance to set him on the right path. The holo-viewer was still on, but no one was paying much attention to it at the moment, as they busily went about preparing the celebratory feast. That changed though, when, a few minutes later, another news bulletin interrupted the regular holo-programming. As all attention turned to this latest news bulletin, the familiar face of Tau-Lu appeared, _"This is Tau-Lu bringing you an update on the earlier report concerning events unfolding at the Royal Residence. We have just learned that all media reporters present outside the Residence have been invited inside, and Vi-Lat is there live to bring us the latest news. Vi-Lat, what have you learned?"_

Tau-Lu's image shrank somewhat to allow Vi-Lat's image to join her, _"Nothing yet, but we are moments away from meeting with the Lord Regent where he is expected to make some kind of announcement, so we hope to bring you more information soon." _He replied.

"_The Lord Regent? Do you believe the Heir has claimed the title, then, Vi-Lat?" _Tau-Lu asked.

"_Common belief is that he has. There is no one else who could take up that title, is there." _Vi-Lat answered.

"_Interesting. I wonder what that will do to his Jedi status; will he leave the Jedi Order?" _Tau-Lu questioned.

"_From what we know of the Jedi, I would think he would have to." _Vi-Lat said and then he turned his head away from the vid lens, _"Oh, something is happening...I believe we are about to get started."_

The angle shifted to the table where, presumably, the Heir would be sitting, _"Alright, we are going to shift entirely to the Residence now; apparently we have been given permission to bring this conference to you live." _Tau-Lu announced.

The shot then widened squeezing out Tau-Lu's image as not just the Heir, relying heavily on the use of a cane, but Li-Na and the elderly gentleman who had been seen entering the Residence with her earlier moved into view. The Heir helped the older man, obviously blind, to sit before taking the seat next to him. Li-Na moved to the chair next to the Heir but stood behind it with her hands resting on its back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was agreed that Li-Na would make the initial statement revealing Sho-Wan's survival, after which they would allow questions. As to Si-Lon's blood ties, Sho-Wan himself would make that pronouncement, presumably when the inevitable question of who his successor would be was presented. With Sho-Wan's hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder for guidance, they followed Terra-Khai down the corridor to the room reserved for this press assembly. Terra-Khai turned to them as they reached the closed door, "Ready?" He asked.

"As ready as we will ever be, Khai." Li-Na answered.

Terra-Khai nodded, triggered the door and stepped aside to allow them to enter first, then followed them in before triggered the door closed again. The vid-recorder, which had been focused on Vi-Lat, moved to follow the trio who were now making their way to the table at the other end of the room. Terra-Khai remained where he was, ready to step in if he was needed. Li-Na waited until both Sho-Wan and his son were seated before turning her attention to the waiting reporters, "Everyone ready to begin?" She asked, glancing around to find all attention focused on.

Nods of silent affirmation followed her query, and Li-Na nodded in response, "Very well. Let me begin by welcoming all of you here today, on this momentous occasion." She began, "I believe you have already guessed at least part of what has happened, but let me state first of all that I did not start out to undermine the Prince Regent's authority; I watched him grow up, was his friend, his adviser. However, I think we can all agree that he is not the leader we believed he would be; and that is, in part, what led us to move against him today.

"I can confirm for you that Lord Obi-Wan Kenobi did, in fact, claim the regency; however, he did so in order to pass the title onto the true regent." Li-Na paused, as quiet murmurs spread through the room gradually increasing in volume.

Terra-Khai stepped forward and held up his hands, "Let her finish, or this will end now." He reminded them.

Immediately the whispering ceased and Li-Na nodded to Terra-Khai before continuing, "Our true regent, as you must all know from your history, is Lord Sho-Wan Kenobi..." Here she paused again and glanced around at the reporters who remained obediently silent, "Who was believed dead until two days ago when we learned otherwise. The gentleman seated next to the Heir is our true Lord Regent. We will take questions now."

The old woman then pulled her chair out and sat with a relieved sigh. No one uttered a word very several seconds and then the silence was shattered by numerous reporters who leapt to their feet shouting questions to the trio before them, prompting Terra-Khai to once more step forward and raise his voice, "I am ready to clear this room right now unless you all sit down and conduct yourselves in a civil manner." He warned sternly, "All questions will be addressed, but one at a time. If that is not acceptable, then you might just as well leave now."

Again, Terr-Khai's warning had the desired effect as the shouting ceased and those reporters who had caused the disturbance resumed their seats, "Thank you, Terra-Khai." Li-Na responded, smiling as she glanced around the room, "First question."

Several hands went up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In the kitchens, where all but the Jedi had yet to learn of Sho-Wan's survival, a plate fell to the floor and shattered as all work ceased and everyone turned their attention to the news conference following Li-Na's revelations. Tu-Shen looked to Ferri in puzzlement, "That old man is Lord Sho-Wan?" He whispered.

"Yes." Ferri answered quietly.

"Lord Kenobi's father?" Tu-Shen continued.

"Yes." Ferri confirmed.

"But...I thought..."

"Yes, well, just about everyone did, Tu-Shen." Anakin replied.

"Including you?" Tu-Shen questioned.

"Until two days ago, yes."

"Oh. So...Lord Sho-Wan is the true regent Lord Kenobi was talking about." Tu-Shen said, his face turning pale, "But what does..."

"Ssh, we are trying to listen." One of the cooks admonished.

Sensing the boy's puzzlement and suddenly burgeoning anxiety, Anakin put a hand on Tu-Shen's shoulder, "Mind if we take your helper away from you for a bit?" He asked.

The cook waved them off, "Go, if it will mean leaving us to hear this." He said dismissively.

"Come on, Padawan." Anakin instructed.

With a nod, Ferri followed as they slipped and went a little ways down the corridor in order to assure Tu-Shen, whose anxiety was quickly turning to fear.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs in the royal apartments another reunion was well under way as little Sjo-Me cuddled tightly against his mother, his little fingers entwined in hers, as she stroked his hair with her free hand, "I been on adventer, Mama." He told whispered as if he were revealing a cherished secret.

Si-Lon, who's torn gown had been replaced by bed-clothes, was sitting up in bed looking much better than when Zak had left her to search for her son, "Have you? Well, you must tell me all about it." Her smile at being reunited with Sjo-Me was radiant as she raised her eyes to catch Zak's and mouthed the word 'thank you' before turning her attention back to the child.

"You sick, Mama?" Sjo-Me asked, suddenly registering the presence of their private physician.

"A little. But I am much better now that you are here with me." Si-Lon assured him, "Tell me about your adventure."

Zak smiled and then moved toward the doorway to give the pair a bit of privacy. Po-Ku, Ti-Lo and the physician followed suit, closing the door beyond them.

"Will she be alright?" Zak asked the question he had not wanted to put forth in front of the child.

"Oh, most certainly. She is suffering from shock, which is to be expected; but her injuries are superficial and should heal quickly. I have given her something for the pain, and will check on her again in a few hours; but I see no reason why she will not make a full recovery." The physician answered and then frowned, "As to why the Prince Regent would order something so heinous done to his own wife...well, it can only be evidence of his growing paranoia."

"I can't say I disagree with you, Sir." Zak concurred.

The physician turned to Ti-Lo, "It would be advisable to stay close to her for a while; as I said, her injuries are not life-threatening, however, it is difficult to predict whether or not she will suffer any complications. Send for me at once if you feel it necessary." He said.

"I will indeed, Lord Healer." Ti-Lo assured him.

"Will you be needing me anymore? I should join Master Kenobi downstairs." Zak said.

"You have done more than enough, young Jedi." Ti-Lo replied, laying a hand on his arm.

Zak bowed and then left the royal apartments, intending first to check in with the guards watching over the former Prince Regent before seeking out Obi-Wan.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Fer-Tan Kinsu, Capitol Word." The first reporter began after being acknowledged by Li-Na.

"Your question, Fer-Tan?" Li-Na inquired.

"It was reported after the coups that the Lord Regent died shortly after being liberated from Dictator Quell's dungeons. His funeral was aired planet-wide. How can you now claim that he survived?" Fer-Tan questioned.

Li-Na sighed, "As you all know, Prince Regent Tai-Me, who was my military commander when we finally overthrew Quell, led that final successful invasion. Although he was not alone when the Lord Regent was found imprisoned below, Tai-Me was alone when the Lord Regent supposedly died. I had no reason to doubt him, he had always been trustworthy. With the assistance of one of his subordinates, who now realizes his error, he apparently tricked us all into believing that Lord Sho-Wan had died. He managed to maintain this lie until just a few days ago when the one person he trusted with his terrible secret decided it was time to end the charade and shared his knowledge with, Pi-Tong, our contact here in the Residence. And he, in turn, sought the help of the Heirs Jedi friends."

"And the funeral?" Fer-Tan continued.

"An elaborate ruse. I imagine when we open Lord Sho-Wan's tomb, we will find his coffin filled with rocks or dirt." Li-Na answered, "Next question."

Li-Na pointed to dark-haired woman in the front row; this woman stood as Fer-Tan took his seat, "Toi-An Pital, Provincial Herald." She began, "Can you speculate as to what reasons the Prince Regent would have for perpetrating such a falsehood?"

"He may have believed Lord Sho-Wan was no longer capable of leadership. He may have thought the people was rise up against Lord Sho-Wan if he was restored to power as Tai-Me believed they had during Quell's rise to power. Or perhaps the lure of taking the Throne himself was just too tempting to resist." Li-Na replied, "I can speculate, of course; though we may never know with any certainty by what logic Tai-Me made the choice he did. Next question."

Vi-Lat raised his hand and was singled out, "Vi-Lat Pensai, Antigalia Holo-news." He announced, "My question is directed to the Heir."

Li-Na nodded and turned to Obi-Wan, "Lord Kenobi, is it your intention to remain on Antigalia or will you return to Coruscant?" Vi-Lat asked.

"Although I plan to stay long enough to assist my father in reestablishing his Regency, I do not intend to leave the Jedi Order." Obi-Wan answered.

"And how long will that be?" Vi-Lat wondered.

"As long as it takes; there is no way of predicting how long that will be." Obi-Wan answered.

Vi-Lat opened his mouth to continue but Li-Na waved her hand, "Let someone else have a chance, Vi-Lat; do not worry, we will return to you if you need further answers."

Disappointed, Vi-Lat sat back down and Li-Na pointed out another reporter, "Tu-Lyn Phong, Planetary Free Press." He said, "Do you intend to relinquish your rights as Heir, then Lord Kenobi?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered quickly, "I had already made that choice before I came here."

"And yet, you were part of the coups to overthrow Prince Regent Tai-Me?" Tu-Lyn challenged.

Obi-Wan sighed, he had wondered if his participation in the day's proceedings would be questioned, "As I have already stated, I did not come here with the intention of leaving the Order to claim the Regency. After meeting with Prince Tai-Me, however, I realized he was clearly unsuited for leadership. Although I still did not wish to relinquish my Jedi status, I knew that some action would have to be taken against him." He explained, "Until I learned of my father's existence, the choices were limited to either petitioning the Senate for Tai-Me's removal and leaving the appointment of his replacement to them, or officially claiming the Regency for myself; but I never had the chance to make a choice either way. And then the knowledge of my father's survival nullified the need to make that decision."

Tu-Lyn nodded and sat down, giving another of his colleagues a chance to put forth a query and immediately hands went up.

Li-Na pointed another agent, "Go-Loong Ankhor, Channel Ninety-Four Holo-News." The young man stated, "Continuing where Tu-Lyn left off; are you aware that you are the Lord Regent's only son?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Well aware, yes, Go-Loong." He replied.

"Meaning no disrespect, but the Lord Regent is not a young man." Go-Loong pointed out, "How can you, in all good conscience, leave Antigalia without a legal heir?"

"I believe I will let my father answer that question." Obi-Wan stated.

Go-Loong turned his attention to Sho-Wan who cleared his throat, "It is true that I only have one surviving child. However, I have just recently discovered that he is not the last of my line. Apparently, my sister managed to survive the purges long enough to conceive and bear a child, a daughter, who she commended to the care of the Resistance shortly before she and her husband were arrested and executed. Though this young woman does not bear the Kenobi name, the same blood that runs through my veins runs through hers. And she herself is married and has a young child that I intend to groom as my heir. Shoul I die before this boy is old enough to make the decisions necessary for leadership, I have every confidence that my niece will make a capable leader until her son is mature enough to claim the Regency for himself." He explained.

"Who is she, Lord Regent?" A voice called out from the back of the chamber.

"Stand and be recognized." Li-Na instructed.

Another young woman stood, "My apologies." She said, "Win-Lao Chung, Songcreek Province Recorder."

Again, Sho-Wan cleared his throat, "Prince Regent Tai-Me's consort, the Lady Si-Lon." He answered.

Once more, chaos erupted, but died down quickly just as Terra-Khai was about to clear the room, and raised hands replaced the shouted questions. Li-Na chose, this time, to single out Vi-Lat again who stood, "With all due respect, Lord Regent, why would you want to name the Prince Regent's son as your heir when the Prince Regent has proven to be such an unsuitable leader? What makes you think his son will not grow to be like him?"

"Lord Regent, if I may?" Li-Na interjected.

"Of course, old friend." Sho-Wan conceded.

"First of all, there is no proof that the Prince Regent's, shall we say, instability is inherited. In fact, there is every reason to believe that root of this unfortunate trait lies with the events of his childhood. He was both old and young enough to have been permanently scarred by the purges he witnessed, including the rape and murder of his mother and his father's brutal public execution. Prince Sjo-Me has fortunately been spared all of that; and though I understand his father's attitude toward him has been indifferent at best, he has had the advantage of a very loving mother. I have met this child and found him to be unusually bright for his age, and he possesses a very strong sense of what is right and what is wrong. I see nothing of Tai-Me in him and everything of the Lady Si-Lon. With the right guidance, I see him following in the footsteps of his ancestors in becoming a just, compassionate and capable ruler." She said, "Next."

The news conference continued for nearly an hour longer, with more questions concerning Sjo-Me's suitability, capability and acceptability as the next ruler before turning to the subject of the overthrown Prince Regent. Proving his worth as leader, Sho-Wan spoke with great compassion and understanding of the man who had extended his imprisonment instead of ending it and counseled those present, along with the public either watching the broadcast or listening to it to do the same. Tai-Me, he told them, was not a sane man and deserved nothing less than pity. As to what was to be done with the former monarch, Sho-Wan stated he had not yet decided his fate, but he firmly put to rest the possibility of execution, stating that not only had Antigalia been subjected to far too much of this harshest of all punishments over the years, but Tai-Me was mentally unwell, and should not, could not, be held completely responsible for his actions.

Towards the end, Terra-Khai received a comm from La-Me with an unexpected request. Making his way to the front of the room, he repeated it quietly to Li-Na. Li-Na turned to him, with a somewhat surprised expression and then turned to relay it to Obi-Wan, who raised an eyebrow and then consulted his father. Sho-Wan listened to his son, then nodded, and Terra-Khai instructed La-Me to proceed as he headed back to the closed door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After Zak had gone, and Ti-Lo had returned to bedchamber to check on the pair within, Po-Ku paced the room where he had once spent much time in his duties as Tai-Me's chief aide. Until now, there had been little time to think about anything other than the success of the Resistance and their own survival. But Tai-Me had lost, Lady Si-Lon had been rescued and he, Po-Ku, and his dear wife were safe. And now Tai-Me found himself assaulted by guilt from several fronts; for his part in the deception surrounding the Lord Regent's 'death', for his continued loyalty to Tai-Me to the point of blinding himself to the Prince Regent's progressive descent into insanity which had finally turned Po-Ku's only son into a traitor, for the cruel death of that son for his treachery, for the suffering brought upon Tai-Me's wife. He even felt guilty for having betrayed Tai-Me's trust in him, although, that betrayal was far outweighed by the necessity of it.

But most of all, he felt acutely the responsibility for the hardships borne by Antigalia's people who had trusted Tai-Me to liberate them, not to continue their oppression. Had he not so firmly supported Tai-Me and had, instead, revealed what Tai-Me wanted so dearly to be kept secret, then Tai-Me's rule would have ended before it began and the true regent would, not only have been forced to endure several more years of internment, but would have achieved what Tai-Me had promised. The Heir would not have nearly been killed, his son's remains would not now being on display, and, in fact, neither would the rest of those so brutally executed within the past few days. Perhaps even some solution to Shen-Grel's constant and ever-increasing violence could have been found.

Yes, Po-Ku realized, he had much to atone for. He turned and stared out the window that overlooked the gardens contemplating just what penance should be paid for his actions. His machinations were disturbed after only a few minutes by the sliding of a door and he turned to be greeted by Pi-Tong who bowed at the waist.

The former Royal Aide sighed and waved his hand, "Do not show me such respect, Pi-Tong; I deserve it not." He said.

Pi-Tong smiled wisely, "I beg to disagree, My Lord. Had you not confided your knowledge of the Lord Regent, and helped us to free him, I doubt we would be standing here now." He countered.

Po-Ku shook his head, "I do not believe this one act is enough to compensate for past acts of injustice and stupidity." He replied.

"Perhaps that judgment is best left to the Lord Regent." Pi-Tong suggested.

"Am I being ordered to stand before him, then?" Po-Ku guessed.

"Not that I am aware of, My Lord. I came only to inquire after the Lady Si-Lon; I understand from the Jedi Ferri  
Cortis that his friend brought her here." Pi-Tong answered.

"The Royal Physician's examination revealed only relatively minor injuries; with rest she should recover completely. My Lady and the young princeling are with her now." Po-Ku informed him.

"That is welcome news." Pi-Tong said.

Po-Ku smiled sadly, "Yes, I suppose it is." He agreed without conviction and then sighed, "If the Lord Regent has not yet sent for me, perhaps I should seek audience with him to officially surrender myself."

"Well, that will have to wait, I'm afraid; he is playing host to the media at the moment." Pi-Tong replied.

"The media? A press conference?" Po-Ku tapped his lips, "Hmm...perhaps a public confession..."

"My Lord?"

"Where is this meeting, Pi-Tong?" Po-Ku asked.

"Down in the old Regency Council room." Pi-Tong told him, "But the room is sealed and they have requested not to be disturbed until all questions presented to them are answered."

"Perhaps if I explained my reason for interrupting, they will make an exception." Po-Ku speculated.

"Why can you not just wait until you are summoned, Po-Ku?" Pi-Tong questioned.

"I feel it necessary to make my crimes publicly known, Pi-Tong; surely you can understand that." Po-Ku replied.

Pi-Tong thought for a moment then nodded, "I think I am beginning to." He said, "As it happens, perhaps there is a way for the way to be opened to you. As it happens, my granddaughter has been granted the responsibility of securing the chamber. Let us go and speak with her."

Po-Ku smiled again, this time with more sincerity, "Thank you, my friend."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The door slid open and all eyes turned to rest on Tai-Me's immediately-recognized aide, who entered and Terra-Khai immediately triggered the door. Po-Ku waited, but Terra-Khai gestured with his arm for him to proceed alone to the table. Li-Na stood as he approached, and though the Heir, too made to stand, she laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him. The Heir nodded and remained seated them leaned over to whisper something to the Lord Regent who nodded in response.

The aide halted before the table and knelt, "Thank you for granting me audience, Lord Regent." He said.

"Your presence is not unwelcome, Po-Ku." Sho-Wan replied, "But for you, I would still be at Tai-Me's mercy."

Po-Ku lowered his head in shame, "But for my foolishness you never would have been at his mercy, My Lord." He corrected.

"Let us leave the past in the past, shall we." Sho-Wan suggested, "What is it you wish from me?"

"Only a few minutes to address your audience here." Po-Ku requested.

"An easy enough request to grant, the floor is yours." Sho-Wan replied, then his lips twitched, "Although you might be better seen were not on yours knees."

"How..."

"Your voice is coming from below me, my friend; and I know you are not so short." Sho-Wan answered, which caused a ripple of laughter around the room.

Recovering quickly, Po-Ku scrambled to his feet and turned to face the waiting media, clearing his throat nervously before beginning, "As you know, I am the Prince Regent's aide; I have been since Quell's defeat." He started, "If the Lord Regent has not already revealed it to you, he has been the victim of a cruel deception; a deception I voluntarily assisted the Prince Regent in perpetrating. I regret my part in this lie now, but I can never make up for the damage done by my reticence. I do not wish to be excused for my actions, in fact, I came here to surrender myself to the Lord Regent and vow to willing accept any sentence he chooses as reparation for my crime." He stated, then he turned to face Sho-Wan, knelt down, bowed his head and raised his arms, crossing them at the wrist in a clear gesture of surrender.

Murmurs spread throughout the room, but Terra-Khai did not intervene as Obi-Wan, Sho-Wan and Li-Na conferred quietly for a few minutes, "Po-Ku, it appears there are questions; would you be willing to offer answers?" Li-Na asked.

"Answers..." Po-Ku lifted his head to meet Li-Na's steady gaze then turned to Sho-Wan, "My Lord Regent?"

"Had I desired your arrest, Po-Ku, you would now be sharing Tai-Me's place." Sho-Wan responded, "You have lost a son, your only child; what greater sentence can there be?"

"I do not deserve such leniency, Lord Regent." Po-Ku replied emotionally, lowering his head once more.

"It is not your place to make that judgment." Sho-Wan countered, "We will speak of this later; for now, all I require is that you answer the questions posed to you here."

"I am yours to command, My Lord." Po-Ku answered and rose to his feet before facing the waiting press agents.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After a bit of sleuthing, Zak found the Prince Regent under guard in the banquet hall where Terra-Khai had ordered him to be held until a decision was made as to what should be done with him. Seated on the steps of the platform where, just days ago, he had dined in the company of the Residence staff, Tai-Me looked up as Zak entered and made his way toward him to speak with his guardians who lounged nearby. Zak noted as he approached that Tai-Me's hands were not only bound, but secured to the stair railing. To Zak, the deposed leader looked confused and disoriented, "Have the Jedi come to rescue us?" He asked.

"Rescue you from what, Sir?" Zak questioned.

"Why...Shen-Grel, of course." Tai-Me answered and glanced at the pair left to watch him before lowering his voice, "Free me, and together we can overpower these guards. Quickly, I must find my consort before Shen-Grel ravishes her."

"You are confused, My Lord; Shen-Grel is dead and can ravish no one. These men are part of the Resistance." Zak replied.

Tai-Me glared at him, "Do you think me a fool?" He retorted, "I see now what you are about. What have you done with my consort?"

"I have rescued her from your dungeon." Zak told him, "She was there under your orders."

Tai-Me blinked, his eyes going wide, "You are either deluded by that fiend, or lying. I would never order such a thing." He insisted.

"I am not here to argue with you, My Lord; I wished only to see that you are sufficiently restrained and no longer a threat to the Lord Regent and my master." Zak said.

"Shen-Grel killed your master two days ago, and the Lord Regent died years ago." Tai-Me countered, "You are trying to trick me, but it will not work; I am not that stupid."

"My master is not dead, and neither is the Lord Regent." Zak answered calmly, "You are confused, My Lord."

Tai-Me struggled against his bonds, "Liar! If you have harmed my wife, I will kill you myself." He threatened.

Zak shook his head and turned toward the sentries, "How long has he been like this?" He asked.

"Not long after we removed the gag once he began to recover a bit." One of the sentries answered.

"Gag? Who ordered that?" Zak questioned.

"The commander, young Jedi; after he was moved to the corridor outside the Throne room and began to rave. Terra-Khai could see no other way." The sentry explained.

"There probably wasn't." Zak concurred, "What was he recovering from, did he lose consciousness?"

"He never actually lost consciousness; he just became unresponsive after he was gagged. Terra-Khai gave us leave to remove it once he was brought in here since there longer appeared to be a reason for it." The sentry continued, "Once he started to come to himself, it was clear that he was deluded, believing that Shen-Grel led the attack and is even now abusing his wife. Nothing we said could convince him otherwise. Perhaps in time, he will come back to reality."

"That may not be possible." Zak replied, "And this delusion makes him more dangerous than ever. You must not allow him to get free."

"We will take great care to see that does not happen." The sentry assured him.

With a nod and one last glance at Tai-Me, Zak left them, satisfied by the sentry's assurances.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The news conference continued for another half an hour as questions were directed mostly toward Po-Ku, who's motives behind his loyalty to and betrayal of Tai-Me were carefully dissected and scrutinized. Po-Ku never became defensive, never tried to justify the choices he made, which he now readily admitted were ill-advised. And in the end, it was clear he had earned the respect of nearly every reporter present.

When no other questions were presented, Li-Na stood and thanked those present for their time. Obi-Wan rose stiffly and then lent an arm to his father. Prompting Tai-Me to join them, they made their way to the back of the chamber where Terra-Khai triggered the door and followed them out

Conversation began as soon as the door slid closed. Vi-Lat finished up his live broadcast and then helped his companion pack up their equipment. Discussion regarding the implications of what they had all learned was still well-underway when Terra-Khai and La-Me returned a few minutes later to escort them out.

Once outside, they dispersed throughout the somewhat smaller crowd of citizens still waiting outside the Residence, sharing what they had learned.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan was, stiff, exhausted and admittedly greatly relieved when the conference finally came to an end. One did not need to look very hard to see that the Jedi Master was sorely in need of a comfortable place to rest. Obi-Wan's weakened condition was not lost on Terra-Khai who moved Sho-Wan's hand from Obi-Wan's shoulder to his own. Relieved of that responsibility, Obi-Wan focused on remaining upright; the painkilling hypo had long ago worn off and he limped painfully, leaning heavily on the use of the cane as he forced himself to match their pace. Po-Ku eyed him critically and then wordlessly led them toward the chamber Tai-Me had used as a lounge. As Obi-Wan lowered himself gratefully down onto one of the plush couches, Po-Ku suggested to Li-Na that he send for Tai-Me's physician. Li-Na readily agreed and Po-Ku left immediately. Terra-Khai guided the Lord Regent to another couch before departing to help La-Me clear the media room and escort the reporters out. Li-Na claimed another couch to wait for the physician's arrival.

"Are you ill, My Son?" Sho-Wan asked.

"No, Father; just tired." Obi-Wan assured the older man.

"And in pain." Li-Na added.

"Is this true, Obi-Wan?" Sho-Wan questioned in concern, "Are you in pain?"

"Some. It will pass." Obi-Wan answered.

"Ar-Taei warned you against pushing it." Anakin interjected from the open doorway.

"I've mostly been sitting around doing nothing; that hardly qualifies as 'pushing it', Anakin." Obi-Wan argued.

"The chairs in the press room were not built for comfort, Obi-Wan; even I am a bit stiff." Sho-Wan pointed out, "I think you fail to realize how exhausting constant discomfort can be."

"I am very familiar with constant discomfort, Father." Obi-Wan replied evenly and then sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I am sorry; perhaps you are both right."

"You're tired, Obi-Wan; you know you can't hide that from me." Anakin said, "You need to rest."

"This is no time to rest, Anakin."

"Yes, it is. You've done your part; for once look to your own needs and stop worrying about things that other people can take care of." Anakin continued, appealing to Li-Na to back him.

"Your friend is right, My Lord." Li-Na picked up, "What can you expect to do if you exhaust yourself to the point of illness?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed as he massaged his forehead; he had to admit to himself that they right. It would be pointless to exhaust himself sick.

Sensing his friend's concession, Anakin nodded and moved into the room; Ferri behind him with Tu-Shen in tow. Squatting down, Anakin pulled Obi-Wan's boots, "Let it all go, brother; at least for a while." He advised quietly.

Obi-Wan sighed once more, "For a while." He murmured as he stretched out on the couch, his splinted right arm resting on his chest, "Just a little while. Check on Zak, will you."

"I will." Anakin promised, patted Obi-Wan's leg, then stood up and turned toward Li-Na, "He can be so stubborn sometimes."

"And you're not." Obi-Wan retorted thickly.

"I learned it from you." Anakin shot back as he winked at Li-Na.

"Brat."

Li-Na smiled at the exchange, but Sho-Wan looked troubled, "Do they not like each other?" He whispered to Ferri.

"Oh, actually they do, My Lord; they are like brothers." Ferri answered.

"Ah, I see." Sho-Wan exclaimed as understanding dawned on him, "They are teasing."

"Yeah, they do that alot." Ferri replied.

Sho-Wan nodded and smiled, "Is there someone with you, Ferri Cortis?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes...M...my Lord." Tu-Shen stammered.

Sho-Wan cocked his head, "I detect fear in your words, child." He observed, "What are you afraid of?"

Tu-Shen looked up at Ferri then back at the old man seated before him, then over to Li-Na and Anakin who had joined her, then down at the floor. He opened his mouth to speak, but found he could not. Tears blurred his vision, his legs turned to jelly and he dropped to his knees before the Lord Regent, weeping openly.

"Here now." Sho-Wan said soothingly, reaching out for the boy with one hand, "You have nothing to fear from me, child."

Then Sho-Wan turned again to Ferri, "What has this boy done that brings him to tears?" He asked as he stroked Tu-Shen's head.

"That's a long story, My Lord." Ferri answered.

"Well, I have the time, and it appears to be one I must hear." Sho-Wan decided, settling back.

"I'm going to find Zak." Anakin stated, "Tu-Shen, stop crying and talk with Lord Sho-Wan; he will understand."

"It's alright, Tu-Shen; he won't hurt you." Ferri assured the boy, exchanging glances with Anakin as a silent communication passed between them and then Anakin slipped out.

"I'll stay with you, alright." Ferri added.

Tu-Shen took a deep ragged breath and Ferri pulled him to his feet. Sho-Wan turned his head in the direction of the couch Obi-Wan had chosen, "Perhaps here is not the best place." He decided.

Ferri closed his eyes and reached out to touch the Jedi Master's Force presence, "It's alright; he's blocking outside noise." He said after a moment.

"He can do that?" Sho-Wan questioned.

"We're taught to do it." Ferri told him, "It helps us focus."

"I am finding there is much I have to learn." Sho-Wan observed, then patted the cushion next to him, "Come, Tu-Shen, sit beside me and tell me what troubles you."

Reluctantly, Tu-Shen did as he was instructed, but before he could begin, Po-Ku returned with the physician.

"My Lord Regent." The physician stated with a bow, "I can barely believe none of us knew what the Prince Regent had done."

"I was a well-kept secret, My Lord." Sho-Wan replied, "No one could have known."

"I regret not knowing, Lord Regent."

Sho-Wan laughed, "That is pointless." He said, "I believe you came to see my son."

"Your son, yes." The physician repeated, entering further into the room.

Obi-Wan barely stirred during the brief examination during which the physician carefully loosened the leg brace, checked the bandage wrapped around his chest, took his pulse and listened for a moment to his heart and lungs with the instrument used for that purpose. Apparently satisfied, he pulled two syringes from his case.

"Is he alright?" Li-Na questioned.

"All things considered, yes." The physician answered, "I'm going to give him something for the swelling in his knee and something else for pain."

The physician pulled medication from one vial into the first syringe, "I am sure whatever he was given before leaving the medical center has worn off." He continued, "I found no sign of fever, his heart is strong and his lungs are clear."

He administered the first injection then filled the second from another vial, "Does he always sleep this deeply?" He asked.

"When he needs to." Ferri answered.

"Ah, that's alright then." The physician replied as he administered the second injection, "Rest is the key, really. Let him sleep until tomorrow if possible."

"He won't let himself sleep that long." Ferri told the physician.

"Ah, well; any sleep is better than none, I suppose." The physician said, gathering his things and placing them back in his case, "I will be checking on the Lady Si-Lon later tonight; afterward, I will come down here and check in on him too."

"You don't think he would be more comfortable in a real bed?" Li-Na questioned.

"Undoubtedly; but I see no reason to disturb him at this point." The physician answered as he stood up and moved toward the door, "Oh, tighten that leg brace if he wakes and wishes to move about. Otherwise leave it; that knee is a bit more swollen than I would like to see."

"Yes, sir." Ferri responded.

The physician nodded and then looked at Tu-Shen, "Who is this?" He asked.

Tu-Shen stared down at his boots and said nothing, "A friend of my Jedi friend, Ferri Cortis." Sho-Wan answered, "We were just getting acquainted."

The physician's eye scrutinized the boy, "I see. Perhaps we could get acquainted too, hmm?" He suggested.

Tu-Shen shrugged as he continued to stare at his boots, "Maybe later." The physician concluded then turned to Ferri, "Would you mind stepping out into the corridor with me?"

Ferri shot Li-Na a puzzled look but nodded and followed the physician out.

"What is it?" Ferri asked.

"I would like to have a look at that boy later, if you can arrange it." The physician requested.

"Sure, I guess." Ferri replied, "Is something wrong?"

"He is very pale and far too thin; I would like to be sure he is not ill."

"He hasn't had an easy life, Sir. And I don't think he's had a decent meal in his life until this morning." Ferri explained.

"Well, I would like to see him all the same." The physician persisted.

"I'll take care of it." Ferri assured him.

The physician nodded and headed back toward the main stairway; Ferri watched him for a moment, and reentered the lounge.


	29. Far Reaching Consequences

**Well, I was hoping to update this in time for Christmas, but just couldn't seem to make it work. But I guess New Year's isn't too far off the mark. Hope your holidays were Merry, Happy and safe. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter - XxKenobiGirlxX, Gwenneth, Jedi Hsoj, Mystic Winter, JediAngel001, starwarsforever and Anakin is better than Vader; as always, I appreciate your loyalty and infinite patience. To make up for the time lapse between chapters, this one is longer - I apologize ahead of time for the addition of two more characters so late in the game, necessary as they are considering the content of this chapter. Again, thanks for sticking with me, I'll try not to keep you waiting for the next installment.**

* * *

Chapter 28 – Far Reaching Consequences

It was part of the morning routine for the Antigalian ambassador, Sha-Khan Marjinn, stationed on Coruscant to consult with the Prince Regent, both to brief the Prince Regent on the previous day's business and to receive his instructions for the current day. Still, when Ambassador Sha-Khan tried and failed initially to establish contact with his superior, he was not immediately concerned; after all, Antigalia was light years away, it was not unusual for solar storms to disrupt communication. On such occasions, it was not difficult to reroute signals around these disrupting storms. It was only after this, too, failed that he realized something was very wrong on the home-world, and immediately issued orders to his staff to exhaust all resources to discover just what had happened. All these efforts proved fruitless, however, and by midday, Sha-Khan had decided to request Antigalia's senatorial representative to petition the Chancellor for an investigation. The senator agreed with Sha-Khan's assessment of the situation and was just about to depart for his personal appeal to Bail Organa when the first reports of rebellion began to trickle in. Though details were, as yet, scanty, is was clear that Tai-Me had been deposed...by the Heir, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

To say that the ambassador was outraged would have been an understatement. Though the senator and Sha-Khan's own staff counseled diplomacy, Sha-Khan refused to be placated. Declaring that if Antigalia's own senator would not act, he would; he then immediately set out to personally lodge a complaint against the Jedi Order for allowing such an atrocity and to, not only demand Kenobi's immediate ejection from the ranks of the Jedi, but have him charged with treason for moving against the Prince Regent. It never occurred to Sha-Khan Marjinn that there just might be a very good reason behind Master Kenobi's actions because he had never questioned Tai-Me's leadership abilities; if the Prince Regent's rule seemed harsh to some, it was only because they were ignorant of the situation on Antigalia. Obi-Wan Kenobi had claimed to have no interest in the regency. His intention in traveling to Antigalia, he had assured all concerned, had been to officially surrender his birthright to the Prince Regent, who could then legally take the title of Lord Regent. And this supposedly honorable Jedi Master had lied. But Sha-Khan was so blinded by anger that he failed to see the lack of logic to this train of thought because Obi-Wan had no motive for duplicity. The Regency was his by birthright, his for the taking if he wanted it; what purpose would it serve to pretend disinterest and then seize power by force? Then again, perhaps even a calm Sha-Khan would have failed to recognize the absurdity of such beliefs; being handpicked by Tai-Me made the ambassador extremely loyal to the now-deposed Prince Regent.

The senator was, thankfully, more clear-headed, and more loyal to Antigalia's citizens than to the Prince Regent, even though Tai-Me had handpicked him too. He recognized all too well Tai-Me's failings, and was willing to wait for an explanation for the events leading to the Prince Regent's removal from power. Not wanting Chancellor Organa to be blindsided by the outraged ambassador, the senator relayed a message to the Chancellor's office warning of Sha-Khan's impending visit.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a junior secretary who received the senator's message and passed on to his superior who quickly sent it up to the Chancellor's office where it passed from Padme Skywalker's secretary to Padme, herself. She put aside the datapad of briefs she had been reviewing, took one look at the hard copy of the message her assistant handed her and glanced up at him, "When did this come through?" She asked.

"I was told to forward it to you as soon as possible, so I would think not more than a few minutes ago." The young man answered.

"Did you read it?" Padme asked.

"I...well, as your assistant I thought..." The young man replied, somewhat flustered, "Should I not have seen it?"

Padme smiled and shook her head, "If you were not meant to see it, it would have been sealed, Micah." She assured him as she stood up, "But if you hadn't, I would have asked you to watch out for this...angry...ambassador."

Micah returned her smile, "Ah...yes, well, perhaps angry is too mild a word..." He replied.

"Perhaps." Padme conceded with a laugh, "I'd better go talk to the Chancellor."

"I'll stall him as long as I can." Micah promised.

"Thanks, Micah." Padme said as she headed into the inner offices, and Micah left to wait for Sha-Khan.

Padme entered Bail Organa's outer office and shook her head, "Obi-Wan Kenobi what have you done?" She asked herself, then buzzed at the door before entering.

The Chancellor glanced up from his work and his smile faded, "I cannot say I like the look on your face, Padme." He stated.

"Well, you're going to like the news I have for you even less." Padme replied.

Bail sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Well, no point in putting it off. What is it?"

"Ambassador Marjinn is apparently on his way over here, and he isn't very happy." Padme told him.

"Sha-Khan Marjinn? The Antigalian Ambassador?" Bail questioned, "What has upset him?"

"It appears as if Obi-Wan – Master Kenobi, has deposed the Prince Regent." Padme answered.

The Chancellor leaned forward, placing his hands on his desk to push himself up, "That cannot be right, Padme." He declared, "Surely, the Jedi Council would not have kept something like this from me."

"Maybe it's a mistake, Bail." Padme suggested.

"I certainly hope so. I would not like to think that Master Kenobi would go back on his word; he made it clear the last thing he wanted was to claim the Regency." Bail replied and then sighed, "Well, I suppose he will be here any minute. Do me a favor and check all planetary news feeds; see if you can learn anything."

Padme nodded, "I'll have Micah get right on it." She said, "And he said he will try to stall the ambassador as long as he can."

"Knowing Sha-Khan, I doubt that will be very long." Bail responded.

"You're probably right; I'll do what I can too; hopefully there will be something useful on the news feeds, Bail." Padme promised.

Bail scratched his forehead, "I suppose there is no time to consult with Master Yoda, or Master Windu?" He wondered.

"I doubt it." Padme answered.

"I thought not." Bail replied, "Try to contact the Temple anyway; I am sure I will need to speak with them after the ambassador leaves."

"Yes, Chancellor."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sha-Khan Marjinn's ire had not cooled on his trip from the ambassadorial to the governmental sector. And he stormed into the Chancellor's offices, red-faced and ready to attack. Micah, experienced in dealing with angry government officials, smiled cordially as he stood to greet the raging ambassador, "May I help you?" He asked, innocently.

"I demand to see the Supreme Chancellor at once!" Sha-Khan demanded.

"Do you have an appointment to see him?" Micah questioned.

"Appointment? This is an emergency; I had no time to make an appointment!" Sha-Khan exclaimed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but Chancellor Organa is very busy; there is a Senate session scheduled tomorrow and he..."

"I don't care how busy he is; I demand to see him now!" Sha-Khan retorted.

"Perhaps, if you relate to me what business is so urgent, I can see if he can fit you in, say, later this afternoon?" Micah suggested.

"I told you this is an emergency; it can't wait until later!" Sha-Khan ranted.

"I'll see what I can do; but I will have to know what this emergency is." Micah stated, pretending ignorance.

"The Jedi have led a revolt against the Prince Regent; the Chancellor must do something about it!" Sha-Khan raged.

"Oh, that is a problem, isn't it." Micah replied, with feigned surprise, "Wait here, and I'll inform the Chancellor you must see him at once, of course."

This seemed to calm the perturbed ambassador, if just a bit, and Micah triggered the door into Padme's office; careful to close it again once he was inside.

"I take it he's here." Padme guessed as Micah turned toward her.

"Yes, and the Senator didn't exaggerate, he's livid." Micah confirmed.

"Alright. Have you been able to glean anything off the news feeds?" Padme asked.

"Not much except that the Royal Residence was invaded and that the Prince Regent was captured." Micah answered.

"Anything to confirm that Master Kenobi was involved?" Padme asked.

"Only rumors." Micah told her.

"Hmm, well, I'd better warn the Chancellor." Padme decided as she stood, "Let him wait a little while longer."

"I'll try, but he's pretty upset." Micah said.

"Just stay in here for a few minutes, Micah; that will be fine." Padme told him reassuringly, then entered Bail's outer office.

Micah bowed, "Yes, Ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sha-Khan paced impatiently as he waited to be admitted into the Chancellor's private office. Did the Chancellor not see the importance of this? He expected to have been let in by now, but still he waited. Had the Jedi somehow turned Organa against him? Could they have been plotting with Kenobi to seize control of his planet for their own devices?

Sha-Khan balled his hand into a fist and slammed it into the wall just as the door to the inner chambers opened and Micah stepped out, "Go easy on the wall, will you." He said.

"Well?" Sha-Khan demanded.

"The Chancellor has agreed to see you." Micah revealed, gesturing for the ambassador to follow.

"It's about time. Did you not relay the importance of this?" Sha-Khan questioned, irritatedly.

"Yes, Ambassador. But you must understand that there is a..." Micah began.

"Yes, yes, I know, a Senate session tomorrow." Sha-Khan finished with an impatient wave of his hand, "Well, perhaps he will wish to bring the traitorous behavior of the Jedi before the Senate."

"That would be up to him." Micah answered as he led the way toward the inner offices and then stepped aside at the open doorway, "You may go in now."

Shooting the secretary a withering glare, Sha-Khan continued on inside. Once his back was turned, Micah rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Arrogant idiot." He whispered under his breath.

If the ambassador heard, he did not acknowledge it as he stalked into Bail's private office every bit as angry as he had been when he first heard the news of Prince Tai-Me's removal from office.

"Good afternoon, Ambassador." Padme greeted cordially from where she stood next to Bail's desk.

Sha-Khan ignored her, "Do you know why I am here, Chancellor?" He asked curtly.

Bail stood, smiling, "Ambassador Marjinn; I understand you have a complaint." He said, "Please, take a seat and we will discuss it."

"There is nothing to discuss." Sha-Khan retorted, "You know what happened, you know what I want...what's required by law."

"I know the law, Ambassador; I do not need you to explain it to me. Now, sit down." Bail instructed sternly, "And we will discuss it."

Chastised, Sha-Khan obeyed, though he perched on the edge of the chair Bail indicated he should take, "Much better. Now, what proof have you that the Jedi are involved? I have seen nothing of this in the reports I have received." Bail began.

"I have heard it directly from my source on Antigalia that the Heir led the attack against the Prince Regent." Sha-Khan answered, "My source very reliable."

"I do not doubt your source, Ambassador." Bail assured him, "However, before I draft any charges against Master Kenobi, I must have positive proof that he has committed a crime."

"Proof? What more proof do you need?" Sha-Khan questioned, "Are you denying this attack against the Regency?"

"No, that I can confirm from the information I have been able to gather. As to Master Kenobi's involvement, all we have are rumors at this point, Ambassador. I cannot charge anyone under those circumstances."

"I see. So you refuse to take action to rectify this?" Sha-Khan asked, leaning forward even more in his seat.

"I have made no such refusal, Sha-Khan." Bail assured him, "I intend to order a complete and thorough investigation into this matter."

"And how long will that take?" Sha-Khan asked, clearly frustrated by Bail's reluctance for immediate action, "How long must we wait for justice?"

"Justice? I would think if you wished for justice you would welcome this investigation." Bail replied.

Sha-Khan huffed and shook his head, "How long will you investigate before you bring formal charges against Kenobi?" He asked, though his hostility seemed to have abated.

"I doubt it will be more than a few days at most, Ambassador." Bail answered, "Any charges will have to wait to be proven before they are leveled against anyone, including Master Kenobi."

"Very well, if that is the best you can offer." Sha-Khan conceded, "However, I believe it is my right to demand a petition for action from the Senate."

"With all due respect, Ambassador, that_ request_ must come from your senator." Padme interjected.

"Chancellor?" The ambassador appealed.

"Lady Skywalker is correct." Bail confirmed, "The session is meeting tomorrow afternoon; if no answers have been found by then, your senator is free to petition the Senate."

The Antigalian ambassador narrowed his eyes in suspicion and leaned forward, "Perhaps I would be better advised to demand an investigation into the dealings of the Jedi Order." He suggested.

Bail did not bother to hide his own anger, "You go too far, Ambassador Marjinn. I have agreed to investigate the incidents that occurred earlier on Antigalia, I have agreed that your senator may petition the Senate to launch its own investigation if mine yields insufficient results; and I have agreed that if there is sufficient evidence of illegal activity, charges will be leveled against those responsible. But to make accusations against the entire Jedi Order? No, I will not countenance this."

Sha-Khan stood up, "We shall just have to see about that; perhaps it might be wise for me to order you investigated as well, Chancellor." He said, "I find your reluctance to act more than a little suspicious."

"Do you?" Bail replied, evenly, "Tell me, Ambassador, is your interest rooted in the welfare of your people? Or do you fear losing your position should the Prince Regent's removal from office prove to be permanent?"

The ambassador opened his mouth to reply, but changed his mind and turned to leave instead. Then at the door he turned back, "I understand your husband is a Jedi, Lady Skywalker; how interesting." He observed.

"What are you implying, Ambassador?" Bail demanded before Padme could respond.

Sha-Khan smiled humorlessly, "Nothing, Chancellor; nothing at all." He replied then turned again toward the door and was gone.

Neither spoke for several minutes, "Were you able to speak with Master Windu or Master Yoda?" Bail finally asked.

"Master Windu, yes; he said he would gather the Council immediately." Padme answered.

"Good; because I would like to know just what the devil Master Kenobi is up to." Bail replied.

"I've known Obi-Wan a long time, Bail; if he is involved in this, I'm sure he has good reason to be." Padme said.

"Perhaps; however, I do not like having something like this dumped into my lap without warning." Bail countered, "If he intended to bring down the Prince Regent, he should have at least informed me of his decision. He has put me in a very poor position; how am I to explain this to the Senate?"

Padme had no answer for him and he sighed as he slumped back in his chair, "Let me know when you hear from the Council." He said, sounding suddenly very weary.

XXXXXXXXXX

Those Council members present on Coruscant answered Mace's summons upon hearing it, and soon after, were gathered in the Council spire ready to begin.

"I take it the reason for this summons is that you have heard from Master Kenobi." Luminara Unduli began when the chamber door had been sealed.

"No word we have had from Obi-Wan as yet." Yoda replied, "For another purpose have you been called here."

"What is it, then, Master Yoda, if not to hear out Obi-Wan's motive for moving against the Prince Regent?" Shaak-Ti asked.

"In response to an urgent message from the Chancellor." Mace answered.

"So this has nothing to do with the Antigalian situation?" Stass Allie assumed.

"Oh, it has everything to do with Antigalia, Master Allie." Mace countered, "The Chancellor was warned to expect a visit from the Antigalian ambassador, and is most likely dealing with him by this time...and this ambassador is apparently very angry."

"I dread asking what has sparked this anger, Master Windu." Plo-Koon interjected.

"It appears as if wind of Obi-Wan's involvement with the Resistance has gotten back to the Antigalian embassy. Ambassador Marjinn intends to demand Obi-Wan's dismissal from the Jedi and his arrest for treason." Mace revealed.

"Perhaps our trust in Master Kenobi's judgment was not as well-advised as we first thought." Plo-Koon suggested.

"I think it is only fair not to make judgments until we hear Master Kenobi out on this." Ali Gallia advised, "I sense there is much more to this than Ambassador Marjinn's understanding of it."

"I agree." Yoda concurred, "Promised we have to wait until, explain Obi-Wan can, why such a choice he made."

"However, now he's not only put us in a difficult position, but the Chancellor as well." Depa Billaba protested.

"It isn't the first time, though, is it?" Garen Muln spoke out, "Since when have we allowed ourselves to be governed by...well, by the government. And besides, I think we all must have realized, even if we didn't say it outright, that there might be some friction between us and Antigalia's representatives here on Coruscant once Obi-Wan made his move. I certainly did."

"Garen is right; we agreed to the risk, now we must face it." Ki-Adi Mundi stated, "I think we had all just hoped to hear from Obi-Wan sooner so that we could put forth some explanation to the Chancellor _before_ he was forced to deal with angry government officials."

"I'm sure there must be some reason for Obi-Wan's continued silence. Did he not say there was some danger?" Ali Gallia questioned.

"He did; and perhaps he believes this danger still outweighs the need to report to us." Mace surmised.

"But the fact remains that we must make some kind of statement to the Chancellor." Luminara Unduli reminded them, "While I am of a mind to continue to trust Obi-Wan, I am at a loss as to how we can explain his actions when we still do not know what his reasons are."

"Do we dare try to contact him?" Garen asked.

"Master Yoda?" Mace consulted the venerable Jedi.

"Hmm...difficult it is to know. Yet, if silent Obi-Wan remains, wait we must, I think." Yoda counseled and then tapped his gimmer stick on the floor, "But sense that long to wait, we do not."

"Well, I believe the Chancellor is waiting for us to advise him; what exactly do we say?" Plo-Koon wondered.

"I see no point in making excuses. Should we not tell him just what we know, and make it clear that we trust Obi-Wan's judgment?" Ki-Adi suggested.

"I agree, Master Mundi." Mace replied with a nod.

"Perhaps we should have included him from the beginning." Depa Billaba suggested.

"I don't think so, Master Billaba; he may have felt obligated to share that information with Antigalia's representatives here." Garen disagreed.

The Chelactan considered this for a moment and then nodded, "You may be right, Master Muln." She conceded.

"Very well, I will contact the Chancellor and fill him on what we know, and assure him that we will explain further once we hear from Master Kenobi." Mace said, "If that is all, I believe we can..."

This last statement was interrupted by the door com. Mace waved a hand to trigger the door, then stood to receive their visitor, a Zabrak, who had been assigned the duty of monitoring all Antigalian communication, "Forgive the interruption, Masters." He began, "However, I thought this important enough to bring to your attention."

"What is it, Master Ta'al." Mace prompted.

"Well, perhaps it would be best if you see it for yourselves." Ta'al answered, then aimed a remote toward the center of the Council floor, "We discovered this broadcast earlier this morning."

The Council masters turned their attention to the image as it came into focus, replaying the earlier broadcast announcing the assault against the Royal Residence and speculating on Obi-Wan's involvement, "Why was this not brought to our attention at that time, Master Ta'al?" Mace questioned.

"Bad judgment apparently, Master Windu; I was hoping to bring this along with something else more...substantial." Ta'al explained.

"Then what possessed you to change your mind?" Ki-Adi asked.

"I did not. I also have the substantial piece I had hoped for." Ta'al answered, clicking the remote once more causing the old image to distort and be replaced by a new one, this one of Tau-Lu's later bulletin announcing the upcoming press conference.

"And when did you receive this broadcast?" Stass Allie asked.

"Just moments ago." Ta'al told them, "I sensed it might be important, so we are copying it for future referral."

"How long is this transmission?" Adi-Gallia asked.

"It is still broadcasting; that is to say, we are still receiving the signal, the actual broadcast was probably over several hours ago based on the distance between Coruscant and Antigalia. This is just a recording of the beginning." Ta'al explained.

"Can you give us a continuous feed?" Garen wondered.

"Yes, of course." Ta'al replied as he entered instructions into his remote, "There, now what you are seeing is a delayed feed."

"Delayed feed?" Luminara Unduli questioned.

"So we can see the whole broadcast, Master Unduli. If we switched to live without a delay, we'd miss part of it." Garen explained.

"Ah, yes; of course." Luminara nodded in understanding.

"Can we pause this and then resume playback?" Adi-Gallia asked.

"Yes; here, I will show you." Ta'al then handed the remote to Mace Windu and instructed him in its use.

"Thank you, Master Ta'al. Continue to monitor all transmissions." Mace instructed.

Ta'al bowed, "As you wish, Master Windu." He replied then departed.

"Perhaps we should open a channel to the Chancellor's office. He should see this as well." Mace suggested.

"Yes, then we will both be better informed." Ki-Adi agreed.

Mace paused the holo-image and then contacted the Chancellor's office.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Chancellor's office, Micah's diligence - and perhaps a bit of luck - had also paid off in the discovery of Tau-Lu's bulletin just as it was starting. Recognizing the importance of the broadcast, Padme's assistant had immediately brought it to his superior's attention and she quickly informed Bail. And because theirs was a live feed, the press conference had already begun, and so Bail Organa was somewhat more informed than the Jedi Council believed he would be when Mace contacted the Chancellor's office.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, Master Windu; we caught it just a few minutes ago. Chancellor Organa and Padme Skywalker are watching it now." Micah replied from his post in the outer office, "I think the Chancellor was hoping to get some information from the Council, but it appears as if he already has at least some of the answers he was looking for from this press assembly. Although, I am sure he will wish to discuss it with you when it is finished."

"_Well, it appears as if the Chancellor has the advantage, then; our feed is delayed and the conference itself has not yet begun." _Mace's image informed Padme's assistant, _"In which case, we have no wish to interrupt him_ _at this point."_

"You might want to just skip the prior bulletin, Master Windu; there is nothing new to be learned from it." Micah advised, "What you want to see is in the conference itself."

Mace cupped his chin in one hand and leaned forward, _"Thank you for the advice, Micah." _He said, _"Inform the Chancellor we will remain in session to answer any questions once we have all viewed the entire transmission."_

"Yes, Master Windu."

The Council Master then nodded, his image shimmered and faded as the transmission ended.

XXXXXXXXXX

Taking Micah's advice, the Council agreed to skip straight to the heart of the bulletin.

And within minutes, understanding dawned on the entire Council as to the why's of Obi-Wan's decision to take up the cause of the Resistance, and not to reveal his reason for making such a choice. Even Plo-Koon could not fault his judgment. Though they had the answers they needed, the Jedi Council chose to view the entire conference. It was only after the broadcast had run its course that Ki-Adi Mundu voiced a concern he sensed at least some of them harbored, "If this conference took place several hours ago, why has Master Kenobi not yet contacted us?" He wondered, "Clearly the danger in revealing his secret has passed."

"Well, if these images are to be trusted, he did appear rather pale, and clearly still in pain. Perhaps he felt the need to rest before facing the Council." Adi Gallia put forth.

"That would make sense. Not that, knowing what we now do, we would find fault with his actions." Adi's cousin, Stass Allie, interjected, "However, I could see where even he might be a bit intimidated when you consider the seriousness of his decision."

"True enough. I wonder, should we not contact Anakin, at least?" Plo-Koon suggested.

"Perhaps that would be advisable." Mace agreed with a nod, "And we can bring the Chancellor in on this as well; it is only right that he know, firsthand, exactly what took place on Antigalia."

When no one disagreed with his counsel, Mace transmitted a signal to Anakin on Antigalia; Yoda, himself, contacted Bail Organa.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It is clearly a lie. He is an imposter." Ambassador Marjinn declared with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Are you so certain of that, Sha-Khan?" The Antigalian senator asked, "Or is your gratitude toward the Prince Regent blinding your judgment?"

The ambassador's head jerked around to glare angrily at the senator, "How dare you, Tu-Long!"

"Well, someone has to open your eyes, Sha-Khan." The senator replied, "It would be foolish to even attempt such a deception. Do you honestly believe this man would pretend to be Lord Regent when he could so easily be proven a liar by a simple test of blood?"

"I..." For a moment, it appeared Tu-Long's reasoning had won out, for Sha-Khan had no immediate answer. Then, the ambassador laughed, "As if it would not be easy enough to substitute the son's blood in place of the father's."

Tu-Long pursed his lips and shook his head, "You are more a fool than I first took you to be, Ambassador. It appears your appointment here has indeed blinded you if you cannot see the truth when it is thrown in your face." He said.

"What are you talking about Tu-Long; I see no evidence to make this..." He gestured to the frozen image of Sho-Wan projected before them, "a declaration of truth. It is ridiculous to believe that the Prince Regent would hide the Lord Regent's existence."

Again Tu-Long shook his head, "Because I have seen some of the madness perpetrated by our Prince Regent, it is not so difficult for me to believe him capable of this deception." He responded.

"Madness? Do you now accuse Prince Regent Tai-Me Shengi of madness?" Sha-Khan questioned with undisguised, genuine shock, "This is treason."

"It is the truth." Tu-Long corrected, "And since Tai-Me is clearly no longer in power, no longer treason to speak it."

Sha-Khan opened his mouth to reply, but could say nothing, so shocked was he that an official personally appointed by the Prince Regent would have such a low opinion of his superior.

"When the time comes for the Lord Regent to formally prove his identity, if you still believe firmly that he lies, I would like you to personally witness the drawing of his blood and the testing of it. And then, perhaps, you will cease deluding yourself that he is not who he claims to be." Tu-Long continued, "Good day, Ambassador."

The senator then turned, showing his back to Sha-Khan before the ambassador could respond, and swept out of the office. The ambassador watched the retreating figure of his colleague, and then turned back to the holo-image, studied it for a moment and then powered down the projection causing the image to fade, "Impossible." He mumbled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Anakin responded to Mace's transmission almost immediately, but it was a few more minutes before his image solidified in the center of the Council Chamber, bowing to them, _"Masters." _He greeted.

"Anything to report, Anakin?" Master Windu asked.

Having known the Jedi master for so long, Anakin could tell by his tone that he must already know what he had expected to have heard from either Anakin or Obi-Wan, _"Uh...why do I get the impression you already know, Master Windu." _He replied.

"And what is it we are supposed to know, Master Skywalker?" Mace pressed, unwilling to let the younger master off the hook so easily.

But Anakin, having played this game often in the past, would not be hooked so easily, _"May I ask where you heard it?" _He questioned, effectively continuing to elude a confession.

"Heard what?" Mace responded, "That Obi-Wan led an invasion on the Royal Residence and claimed the Regency for himself?"

"_That's not exactly what happened, Master Windu; I'm sure you already know that too." _Anakin answered tersely.

"What we know and what we do not, is not important." Mace said, "That we were not kept apprised of the situation is."

Anakin lowered his head, _"Oh." _He murmured, more to himself than anyone else.

"Did you not think word of this would spread beyond Antigalia?" Plo-Koon wondered.

"_I...apparently not." _Anakin admitted.

"_Anyone who knows Master Kenobi would dismiss any rumor even hinting at a coups led by him in order to take over; it just is not in his nature to do so." _The Chancellor, whose holo-image shimmered next to Anakin's, interjected, _"However, this misinformation regarding the events this morning has been spread beyond his circle of friends, and anyone not familiar with Master Kenobi have no reason to doubt what they have heard."_

Anakin sighed, _"We've put you in a difficult position, haven't we."_ He surmised.

"Both the Chancellor and the Jedi, yes, Anakin." Stass Allie confirmed, "Why did you not contact us immediately?"

"_I know it's not a very good excuse, but everything just happened so fast." _Anakin answered, _"And it was so much more complicated than any of us thought it would be. I guess we were all so concerned with what was happening that we didn't think about anything else."_

"And yet, you thought of holding a press conference?" Ki-Adi Mundi stated more than questioned.

"_No, Li-Na's military adviser suggested it; and that just added to the confusion here." _Anakin countered, and then sighed again, _"Look, I'm not going to pretend it wasn't a mistake not to report to you right away, but that's my fault. Don't judge Obi-Wan on this, he's had a lot to deal with lately."_

"We aren't judging anyone, Anakin. Only pointing out that the choice of not reporting to us quickly was not a wise one." Luminara Unduli replied.

"_Yeah, I've already figured that out." _Anakin retorted, _"So if you've seen the press conference, what else is there to report?"_

"Perhaps nothing." Mace confessed, "However, for the record, when we are asked to appear before the Senate, we should have a statement from Obi-Wan denying the accusations..."

"_Accusations?" _Anakin repeated, _"What accusations?"_

"_That he lied when he told the Prince Regent's adviser he did not intend to claim the Regency, and that the reason for his visit was not to renounce his birthright, but to seize power. And that in doing so, he committed treason." _Bail Organa informed him.

"_That's ridiculous, you all know he wouldn't do anything like that." _Anakin replied, incredulously.

"_Ridiculous it is, Anakin. Yet make the claims against him less real, it does not." _Yoda said, _"Defend himself, still, he must against these false accusations." _

"_Who's making these claims?" _Anakin asked.

"_Ambassador Marjinn." _Bail answered, _"And believe me, he is very serious about this."_

"_But, Chancellor, if you've seen the press conference, then surely he has too." _Anakin protested, _"How can he continue to think that Obi-Wan is seeking the crown for himself?"_

"_I cannot answer that, Anakin, and yet he is. Just a few minutes ago, an official draft of his charges came to us here, and he intends to petition the Senate for a formal investigation and hearing into Master Kenobi's actions." _Bail told him, _"And I believe he also intends to request the Jedi to expel him from the Order."_

"_He can't do that...can he?" _

"Actually, he can. And unless we wish to be seen as colluding with him, we must take the request seriously." Plo-Koon replied.

"Listen, Anakin; once the Lord Regent's identity is confirmed, the ambassador's claims can be dismissed." Garen put in.

"_Confirmed? Don't tell me _you_ have doubts about who he is." _Anakin questioned.

"No, Anakin; but no doubt there can be in anyone's mind of who he is." Yoda said.

"_What proof do you need? I'll get it for you." _Anakin offered.

"_Unfortunately, any evidence you provide will be suspect. Tomorrow, after the Senate session, I will dispatch a ship that will gather the proof necessary to confirm Lord Kenobi's claim." _The Chancellor answered, _"A simple blood test, witnessed by a neutral party to assure validity should put an end to these accusations."_

"_Then send it now, Chancellor, before this gets out of hand." _Anakin suggested.

"It is already out of hand, Anakin." Adi Gallia corrected.

"_And there is a reason I would like to wait until tomorrow, Anakin." _The Chancellor added, _"Senator Tu-Long thought it might be wise if the ambassador also witnessed the drawing and testing of Lord Kenobi's blood himself so that he could not claim the test was somehow tampered with."_

"_Senator Tu-Long is on our side, then?" _Anakin deduced.

"Not on our side necessarily, Anakin; he seeks the truth." Ki-Adi Mundi corrected, "As it happens, he does not find it as difficult to believe the lengths the Prince Regent might have taken to obtain his position as the ambassador does."

"_In any case, we will need a statement from Master Kenobi before tomorrow." _Bail repeated.

Anakin's image shimmered as he shook his head, _"I'd rather not disturb right now." _He said, and then added when it appeared the Council was waiting for an explanation, _"Look, part of the reason he didn't contact the Council right after the press conference is that he...well, he practically collapsed after it. Tai-Me's private physician recommended complete rest with no distractions for as long as possible."_

"I thought he looked unwell." Adi Gallia voiced.

"We certainly do not want to further jeopardize his health, Anakin; however, these are serious charges and must be answered." Luminara Unduli replied.

"_Then maybe he should answer them face to face." _Anakin suggested, _"It shouldn't be too difficult to set up. And that way, he'll not only get the rest he needs, but he'll be able to answer any questions they have for him. Wouldn't that be better than a recorded statement?"_

"Chancellor?" Mace prompted.

The Chancellor's image rubbed his chin and then nodded, _"I agree with Anakin; his willingness to face his accuser will be very effective, I think. The only difficulty I see will be in coordinating the transmission; it would not do to keep the Senate waiting."_

"_Just contact me when it's time." _Anakin replied, _"And I'll take care it."_

"Very well, Anakin." Mace said, "We will give you as much notice as possible."

"_Thank you, Master Windu." _Anakin concluded, _"There is one other request I have as long as you're sending a ship already, Chancellor."_

"_And what is that, Anakin?" _The Chancellor asked.

"_Is it possible to send an eye specialist along?" _Anakin requested.

"To consult on the Lord Regent's condition?" Luminara questioned.

"_Yes. I'm not entirely convinced his blindness is permanent." _Anakin revealed, _"But I'd rather not say anything to him or to Obi-Wan until a specialist has a look."_

"_That should not be a problem, Anakin; I will see what I can do." _Bail promised and then turned to address the Council, _"Perhaps a healer could make the journey as well?"_

"Thank you for the offer, Chancellor." Mace answered, "One will be assigned by tomorrow."

"_I will send a transport for him before departure, then." _Bail offered, _"Are we finished then?"_

Mace glanced around the chamber, _"As long as you are satisfied, Chancellor."_

"_I have no further questions." _Bail replied, his image shimmering again as he turned to Anakin's, _"Thank you for your time, Anakin. I did not mean to appear harsh, however, circumstances what they are..."_

"_I understand, Chancellor. You have my apologies for not keeping you informed." _Anakin said, bowing respectfully.

Bail smiled, _"Apology accepted." _He answered, then he too bowed as his image dissipated.

"_You have my apologies too, Masters." _Anakin continued, _"As a Council member, I should have been more...responsible."_

"Errors in judgment, all of us have made from time to time, Anakin." Yoda told him, "Learn from them, we do."

Anakin nodded, looking still very apologetic, but did not otherwise respond.

"We will not keep you any longer, Anakin." Mace interceded, "I would just tell you that I cannot pretend not to understand your position as well."

"_What position, Master Windu?"_

"Trying to protect Obi-Wan, of course." Adi Gallia answered.

"_I..."_

"Oh come, Anakin, you cannot deny it." Ki-Adi added, "Even as a child you were as protective of him as he was of you."

"Well, at least most of the time." Mace corrected with rare, sly smile.

Anakin cleared his throat, _"Is there anything else?" _He asked, clearly uncomfortable at the Council members' chiding.

"Lucky to have such a friend, Obi-Wan is, Anakin." Yoda pointed out.

"_Until tomorrow, then." _Anakin concluded, now visibly relieved to take their leave.

With a bow, his image too then faded out, leaving only the Council Masters to conclude their business and adjourn.

XXXX

Character List

Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member

Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother

Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally

Chi-Na – Medical technician, Resistance ally

Col-Fre – Resistance member, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

La-Me – Pi-Tong's granddaughter and contact with the Resistance

Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker

Li-ta – Little girl rescued by Anakin and Ferri

Lo-Pai – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nar-Pol – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nia-Wan Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's sister, Si-Lon's mother

Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright

Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence

Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance

Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father

Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia

Sha-Khan Marjinn – Antigalia's ambassador to the Republic

Schu-Lan – Head of the Royal Nursery, Sjo-Me's personal nursemaid

Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi

Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father

Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece

Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon

Ta-Ping – Sentry assigned, to guard Sho-Wan

Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia

Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Tu-Long – One of Antigalia's Senators

Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell

Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother

Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo


	30. The Problem of TuShen

**Well, I had this chapter just about done before I decided I didn't like it at all and dumped 90% of it and started over. I'm still not completely satisfied, but it's been so long, I thought I should post something. After all this time, I rather doubt I'll have much of an audience, but just in case any of you are still interested, I thought I owed it to you to finish it. No, this isn't the last chapter, and no, it's not the end of the action either, but it shouldn't be too much longer before I can bring it to conclusion. Thanks, as always, to those of you who are still sticking it out; for the last chapter these were: Valairy Scott, Mystic Winter, XxExiledJedixX, starwarsforever, Star Wars for Life, Jedi Knight 13, Gwenneth, JediAngel001, Maraness and Jedi Hsoj. I don't think I need to tell you how important your support is. Thanks for your interest! **

* * *

Chapter 29 - The Problem of Tu-Shen

Following his senses, Zak had little trouble locating the room where the press assembly was being held. Not wanting to interrupt, he decided to head back up to the suite he shared with Obi-Wan to organize their gear; a task that had been sorely neglected in the days following the attack on the platform and the subsequent search for the missing Jedi Master. He had not expected to find the old servant there; with his granddaughter so close, Zak supposed the old man would wish to be with her. And he was relieved to find that, in fact, his reasoning was proved true; he had hoped for the solitude to gather his thoughts.

He began his task in Obi-Wan's bedchamber, though there was little to do except repack the duffel Ferri had rummaged to retrieve fresh clothes for Obi-Wan's discharge from the medical center. It took only a few minutes to sort through, reorganize and repack his master's belongings, after which he turned his attention to his own, considerably messier bedchamber. Shaking his head at the jumble of discarded clothing, both his own and the more opulent garments lent to him by the Prince Regent's household. Shaking his head he began, silently deriding himself for this neglect; something that had never been tolerated in his Temple upbringing, regardless of the reason. Still, it gave him something to do while Obi-Wan was sequestered with the press, and allowed him time to mentally process the events of the past several hours. After dividing the clothes into two piles – his own and borrowed – he then carried the borrowed clothes into the bathing chamber where he knew there was laundry hamper. His own used clothing he folded and returned to the pocket in his duffel reserved for that purpose. With the room restored to order he found the bed all too inviting, and having managed little sleep over the past several days, decided to use his remaining time waiting for the press assembly's completion to catch some rest. The housekeeping staff, having just resumed their interrupted daily routine, entered the suite soon after Zak surrendered himself to sleep. Seeing there was little need for their help in the bedchambers, they quietly focused their efforts on the outer chamber, the necessary and the bathing chamber, taking away the contents of the laundry hamper when they were finished, and leaving the young Jedi undisturbed. Afterward, Zak would wonder how could have slept so long and so deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to the Prince Regent's paranoia, it took longer than Anakin would have liked to locate his friend's apprentice. And he found himself more irritated with the former leader than, as a Jedi, he should be. But then after he did find him, sleeping soundly in the Force-shielded bedchamber, he decided not to disturb him. After all, Obi-Wan just wanted to know where he was; and none of them had gotten much sleep over the past few days. Watching the dozing teen, Anakin was reminded of just how tired he was; how tired they all were. Yes, better that he sleep, he thought, and then turned to go.

"Is it over, then?" Zak asked sleepily.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, Zak; Obi-Wan just wanted to know what you were up to." Anakin answered, turning back to regard him.

Zak yawned, stretched out and then sat up, "Well, I'm awake now. Is that press thing over?" He asked again.

"Yeah, it ended just a few minutes ago." Anakin replied, "Look, go back to sleep; I'll let him know where you are."

"No, I'm good." Zak said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and reaching for his boots, "Is my master resting? He's the one who really needs it."

"Not to worry; he's stretched out doing just that. And Po-Ku had gone to find Tai-Me's physician." Anakin told him and then waved his hand at Zak's look of concern, "Just a precaution, Zak."

Zak sighed, "I hate not being able to feel him." He admitted.

"I know, this blasted Force shielding. I had a devil of a time finding you." Anakin replied.

"I wonder if Po-Ku knows if it can switched off." Zak speculated.

"We'll have to ask him." Anakin decided, "Come on, let's join the others."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sho-Wan Kenobi listened silently to Tu-Shen's confession; never interrupting with anything more than a sigh or a 'tsk' here or there and constantly stroking the boy's back to encourage him. When he was finished, Sho-Wan sighed heavily, and Tu-Shen held his breath, waiting for the Lord Regent's verdict.

"A serious thing it is for a boy to kill his father." Sho-Wan began.

Tu-Shen nodded solemnly and lowered his head.

"A boy who does such a thing must have been desperate indeed." Sho-Wan continued.

Tu-Shen's breath hitched as he brought his hands up to cover his face.

Sho-Wan stroked his beard, "Now the question becomes whether desperation is an excusable reason for killing." He went on.

"No." Tu-Shen whispered shakily, though without hesitation.

"No? No, you say." Sho-Wan repeated, "An honest answer. Hmm...yes, that should count for something, should it not?"

Tu-Shen said nothing.

Again the old Regent sighed as he stroked his beard once more, "You have nothing to say, Young One?" He questioned.

The boy raised his head to regard the Lord Regent with puzzlement, "What...what is there to say, My Lord?" He asked, "I am a...murderer."

"Oh, yes, this is true; there is no getting around it, Tu-Shen." Sho-Wan agreed, "However, it would be unfair to judge you on that alone."

"I don't...understand." Tu-Shen replied.

"Well, can we agree that you are not like...say, the man you killed, Shen-Grel?" Sho-Wan asked.

Tu-Shen glanced over at the couch where Obi-Wan was resting, "No...I mean, I don't think I'm like him." He admitted.

"That is right; you are most certainly _not_ like him. Can you tell me what makes you different from him?" Sho-Wan prompted.

Still staring at the figure on the couch, Tu-Shen answered, "Lord...I mean, Master Kenobi thinks it is because I have a...a conscience."

"But do you believe you have a conscience, Tu-Shen?" Sho-Wan asked.

"I guess so...I must..." Tu-Shen answered and then turned to Sho-Wan again, "Otherwise I would not feel bad about...what I did...right?"

"Yes. So, you see, I certainly cannot pass judgment on you as I would on someone like your father who felt no remorse for his crimes." Sho-Wan explained.

"But, I still don't understand. How can I be less guilty?" Tu-Shen questioned, "Isn't murder, still murder?"

Sho-Wan rubbed his forehead, "Hmm...let me see if I can explain it another way." He said, "Alright, let us try this. Does killing Shen-Grel make you wish to kill again?"

"No!" An appalled Tu-Shen exclaimed.

"Do you think Shen-Grel would feel the same way?" Sho-Wan asked.

"I...I don't think so." Tu-Shen admitted.

"I tend to agree with you." Sho-Wan concurred, "So when it comes to passing judgment, Shen-Grel's guilt is clear, while yours is complicated by extenuating circumstances."

"Exten...what does that mean?" Tu-Shen asked.

"It means that your motives, however misguided, were essentially pure ones." Sho-Wan answered, "You felt you were acting in the best interests of your mother, and, to a certain degree, in self-defense. In other words, you truly felt as if it were the only way out for both of you."

"But it still does not make what I did right." Tu-Shen persisted.

"No, that is true; nothing will ever make murder right." Sho-Wan agreed, "And so there must be some form of reparation for your actions."

Tu-Shen swallowed hard, "I understand." He murmured.

Sho-Wan sighed yet again, "My dilemma seems to be just what is to be done with you." He said, "Perhaps I should think on this more thoroughly before making a decision."

Burying his face in his hands, Tu-Shen began to weep.

"There, there now; you have nothing to fear." Sho-Wan told him comfortingly, "Whatever I decide, it will not involve physical punishment; heaven knows you have endured enough of such treatment in your young life."

"I'm not afraid...I just...don't...why is everyone...being so...nice to me?" Tu-Shen wondered, tearfully.

"Oh, you poor child." Sho-Wan said, pulling the boy closer to him, "Who would not after hearing your story?"

"I...don't deserve it." Tu-Shen insisted with a shake of his head as he ran a hand over his face.

"I disagree." Sho-Wan countered, then turned his head in Ferri's direction, "I think our young friend here could use a nice warm bath, and perhaps a change of clothes. Could you perhaps find Pi-Tong? I remember him being very good at that sort of thing."

Ferri looked uncertainly toward the sleeping Jedi master, "Well, I..."

Li-Na smiled, "I do not believe he is in any danger with us, Young Jedi." She assured him, "And your master will most certainly be returning before too long."

"I...I'm fine, really..." Tu-Shen interjected suddenly, and Ferri could sense the boy's apprehension rising once more.

"Actually, you could do with a bath, Tu-Shen." Ferri said, "I'll come with you, alright?"

Having, for some reason, come to trust Ferri more than anyone else, Tu-Shen submitted and allowed the young Jedi to lead him out. Sho-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully for a moment or two, "That boy must remain with us, Li-Na." He decided.

"My Lord?" Li-Na responded.

"He has a good heart, that boy. And integrity; he may make a good companion for Sjo-Me." Sho-Wan suggested.

"Would that be wise?" Li-Na questioned, "He is Quell's grandson, My Lord."

"And Ana's." Sho-Wan added.

"Ah, yes. Of course, My Lord." Li-Na replied, "But what of his crimes?"

"He committed but one crime, and clearly regrets it." Sho-Wan countered, "Were you not listening, my old friend?"

"But you said yourself that the child will have to make some reparation." Li-Na argued.

"He will, yes. But should that taint him for life?" Sho-Wan questioned.

Li-Na sighed and shook her head, "No, it should not." She conceded, "Forgive me, My Lord; I had no right to judge the child. Nor is it my place to decide what to do with him."

"I value your counsel, Li-Na." Sho-Wan said, "But trust me in this. There is no malice in the boy."

"Perhaps you are right...perhaps I have become too jaded, but I am finding it difficult to place as much trust in that child as you do." Li-Na pondered.

"We do not always have to agree, my friend. It does not mean I think less of you." Sho-Wan replied, "Is Po-Ku still here?"

"I...yes, My Lord." Po-Ku answered.

"What is your opinion? Li-Na and I seem to be at odds, here." Sho-Wan inquired.

"My opinion, Lord Kenobi?" Po-Ku questioned.

"Yes; you have one, do you not?" Sho-Wan asked.

"For what it is worth." Po-Ku admitted.

"It is worth something to me." Sho-Wan told him.

"Well, I tend to believe the boy to be sincere." Po-Ku said and then added hastily, "From what I understand, he had the opportunity to kill Lord...Master...your son this morning and chose not to."

"My son? What reason would he have for wishing my son dead?" Sho-Wan questioned.

"I think it was not something he wished, My Lord; which is, perhaps, what stayed his hand." Po-Ku answered, "He was under orders, I believe, from Prince Regent Tai-Me."

Sho-Wan glanced toward Li-Na's direction, "Do you know anything of this?" He asked.

"No, My Lord; if it is true, I would have to rethink my opinion of him." Li-Na replied.

"I would like to hear this story." Sho-Wan decided, "From whom do you learn it, Po-Ku?"

"Pi-Tong, My Lord; and I believe he heard it from his granddaughter." Po-Ku said.

"That would be La-Me. When did you say this happened, Po-Ku?" Li-Na asked.

"This morning, Madam; just after your military forces secured the throne room." Po-Ku answered.

"Then she could not have been there; she was with us." Li-Na deduced, "She must have heard it from someone else."

"Well, all the Jedi were there to witness it, and Terra-Khai too, I believe, along with several of his fighters." Po-Ku added.

"Hmm...a pity I sent the only Jedi I could question out." Sho-Wan said, stroking his beard.

"I could find Terra-Khai." Po-Ku suggested.

"I am sure he is busy with other duties." Sho-Wan replied, "Perhaps my son's friend will return soon."

"I am sure he is not, My Lord." Li-Na corrected, "If there is a chance to bolster this child's character, I welcome it; I thought you would as well."

Sho-Wan smiled, "I do, of course." He assured her, "Patience, my friend. I am sure Master Skywalker will not be much longer."

Li-Na nodded. Patience. Judgment of this boy could wait a little longer, surely. And while she, admittedly, was eager to learn how the child had been involved in this morning's events, it was certainly not pressing enough to disturb Obi-Wan or pull Terra-Khai from his work.

Patience.

Li-Na shook her head, one would think after all these years, patience would not be such an unfamiliar concept.

And yet she found herself impatient to hear the story of how this boy chose to defy Tai-Me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Let it all go."

It hadn't taken much persuasion to heed Anakin's advice. He hadn't even tried to resist Anakin's sleep suggestion. And why should he? What was left to do, that could not be left to others? His own body cried out for rest, and it would be foolhardy not to listen.

Yes, Anakin was right. Best to let it go for the time-being anyway.

Letting Anakin's suggestion carry him into the Force's embrace, Obi-Wan shut out all distractions; pain, exhaustion, concern for Antigalia's future...all released into the Force. It was pleasant; warm and comfortingly familiar. He felt a twinge of guilt, for allowing himself to indulge in his own pleasure, but the Force itself seemed to admonish him. _Pleasant it may be, _it seemed to say_, however not pleasure for pleasure's sake, but for one's own well-being; necessary, and not indulgent at all_. And so he relaxed into it, drifting away from his physical discomfort. He felt the inquiring brush of Anakin's apprentice, brief and quickly withdrawn after finding his sensory blocks.

Oh, he was dimly aware of the physician's examination, though he chose not to allow it to rouse him, even to the point of permitting the physician's prescribed treatment. Within the embrace of the Force, he did not feel the gentle prodding of his bruised ribs and still-tender skin around the sealed knife wound, the manipulation of his injured leg, the monitoring of his vital signs, the carefully administered injections. He was aware of all these things, as he was also aware of his father's concern, and yet, he felt beyond it all. He had let it all go.

And in doing so, submitted to ministrations he would normally have objected to. But since he wasn't a physician, it was not exactly his place to decide what he did or did not need...besides, it just did not seem worth the trouble to protest.

And therefore, he did not hear Tu-Shen's tearful confession to Sho-Wan, though, strangely enough, he knew it was taking place. Just as he also knew when Tu-Shen and Ferri had gone, though he did not know to where, nor, at that point, did he care...another stab of guilt. _Nevermind, Obi-Wan Kenobi, it does not matter_, the Force whispered. _Rest, that is all you need concern yourself with now. Let go for a time. Rest. Heal. It is what you need. There is no reason for guilt_. _It is not necessary to be responsible for everyone all the time_.

But the Council. He should contact them; let them know what has happened. This was nearly enough to jolt him out of his healing sleep, and yet the Force's will imposed itself. _They will understand. Anakin will handle it. Trust your brother, Obi-Wan._

Trust Anakin. Of course, he had almost always trusted Anakin...to do what Anakin thought best...though it may not always have been what was right. But now? Of course. Although he could sense that his friend had not yet contacted the Jedi. Not to worry, he would. He was more responsible now, than he used to be.

Yes. Alright. Trust Anakin. Trust Zak. Trust Ferri. Trust your father. Trust those you love.

Trust. Rest. Heal. Let it all go.

Let go, Obi-Wan, you old fool, at least for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ferri was gone by the time Anakin returned with Zak. And he felt himself annoyed, not at Ferri's absence, but at his inability to sense his apprentice's whereabouts. This whole blasted building must be Force shielded. Tai-Me's paranoia; what an idiot. He shook his head and then shrugged as he realized Zak was staring at him, "Not being able to sense Ferri is annoying." He explained.

"I know." Zak concurred and then turned to address Po-Ku, "I don't suppose there's anyway of turning it off?"

"I am afraid not. Although it should not be too difficult to remove." Po-Ku replied.

"Well, once things settle down a bit more, we should make it a priority." Anakin stated, "It's...unsettling to all us."

"Which is exactly what the Prince Regent wanted." Po-Ku answered, sighing heavily, "My trust, I fear was misplaced."

"It's alright, Po-Ku. I once trusted him too." Li-Na said.

"Perhaps, but you realized your mistake soon after he took the regency." Po-Ku argued, "I had to lose my son before I saw mine."

"We have been through this, Po-Ku. What is done is done." Sho-Wan interjected, "I grieve for your son, but we cannot change what has passed, we can only learn from our mistakes."

"Of course, Lord Regent." Po-Ku answered.

Anakin moved to Obi-Wan's couch and laid a hand on his friend's forehead, "Has the physician been in to see him?" He asked.

"Yes, and assured us he will be fine with a little rest." Sho-Wan answered.

"Well, I can see to that." Anakin replied, giving Obi-Wan another mental nudge and sensing his friend yielding to it, "So where has my apprentice gone?"

"Off to find Tu-Shen a bath and clean clothes." Li-Na said.

"Yes, the poor lad was overwrought aside from being dirty." Sho-Wan added, "I thought a nice hot bath would serve both needs."

"I take it he confessed then." Anakin surmised.

"He did." Sho-Wan confirmed.

"Likeable, isn't he." Anakin added.

"Yes, very much so." Sho-Wan answered.

Anakin sat down on an empty couch, stretching his legs out, "And what have you decided to do with him?" He asked.

"His situation is complicated." Sho-Wan said, "As much as I like him, it would be wrong to completely ignore what he did; even he agrees with that. The question becomes just what to do; his penance should fit the crime. However, I am reluctant to treat him as a common criminal."

"Because he's not." Anakin replied.

"So, what are you going to do?" Zak asked.

"I do not yet know." Sho-Wan told them, "It is not a decision lightly made."

"Master Skywalker, it is said that the boy was under orders to kill the Heir, is this true?" Li-Na questioned.

"The Prince Regent's orders, yes." Anakin answered.

"But he never could have done it." Zak added.

"Are you so certain of that?" Li-Na asked.

"We could all sense it." Anakin responded before Zak could, "He had no heart for killing, and dropped the blaster knowing Tai-Me...the Prince Regent would probably punish him."

"Which he did, until Ferri stepped in." Zak said.

Li-Na pursed her lips for a moment, "Hmm...perhaps you were right about the child after all, Lord Regent." She conceded.

Anakin was about to respond when his comlink signaled an incoming signal. He pulled it from his belt, "Blast!"

"What is it, Master Anakin?" Zak inquired.

"It's Master Windu." Anakin answered, "I should have contacted him hours ago. I'd better take this now."

In two strides he was out of the chamber, "Who is Master Windu?"

"Oh..uh...one of the senior Council Masters." Zak explained, "Probably wondering why none of us has reported in yet."

"Is that bad?" Sho-Wan asked.

"I hope not." Zak replied.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Pi-Tong was only too happy to take charge of Tu-Shen. At Pi-Tong's suggestion, they led the boy to the suite assigned to Ferri and his master. Tu-Shen hesitated to be parted from his new-found friend, but after a bit of encouragement from Ferri, reluctantly followed the old servant into the bathing chamber. At first he was uncertain; the bath was large and deep, and, not knowing how to swim, feared he would drown. But Pi-Tong assured him he would not fill it completely, and this seemed to satisfy the boy somewhat. With a little encouragement, Tu-Shen stepped into the warm water and sat down, and after a few more minutes, seemed to relax. Pi-Tong remained until he felt the child's fear of drowning had passed and then left him to bathe in private. The signs of abuse had not passed unnoticed by the old servant, and though he did not acknowledge this discovery in the presence of the boy, he brought it Ferri's attention upon returning to the outer chamber. Ferri confirmed his suspicion that the more recent marks were at the former Prince Regent's behest, and both speculated that the older injuries could only be Shen-Grel's doing. Pi-Tong did not bother to hide his anger and disgust that this child had been the victim of such treatment. He left soon after to seek out the physician and bring back clean clothing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes, Anakin returned to the lounge looking considerably unhappy and explained what he had learned from the Council and the Chancellor. Zak pointed out that at least one of them should have thought to contact the Jedi sooner, and Anakin agreed, but added that the damage had been done, and there was little point in dwelling on what could not be changed. Zak was clearly concerned about the upcoming meeting with the Senate, however, Anakin assured him that there was little to be concerned about. Po-Ku disagreed; he was familiar with the current ambassador and his loyalty to Tai-Me. This situation, he said, could be difficult, even after Sho-Wan's identity had been proven beyond doubt. Li-Na, though, seemed not to be concerned at all; surely the Senate would recognize the truth when it was presented to them. Rather than dwell on failure, she proposed to celebrate their planet's liberation by joining in the feast Pi-Tong had been so carefully preparing for. Sho-Wan agreed and sent Po-Ku off to see how those preparations were coming along.

To Anakin's great relief, their debate did not disturb Obi-Wan's much needed rest. He did not wake until well after dark. After being briefed on the brewing situation, he indulged in a moment or two of self-reproof for neglecting to touch base with the Jedi, before addressing the current problem. Admittedly, he had always been more than a little wary when it came to the Senate, but even so, he was certain they would not make any hasty judgments based on just the ambassador's accusations; and once his father was proved to be who he claimed to be, there would no longer be any basis for those accusations.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Finding clothes for a boy Tu-Shen's size was an easy enough task – Tai-Me employed many servants, and most of them had children, and Tu-Shen's plight had generated so much sympathy from those 'below stairs', that everyone was eager to lend out whatever the boy might need. Leaving the clothes with Ferri, the old servant then went in search of the physician. It did not take long; the physician was just leaving the royal apartments, having just looked in on the Lady Si-Lon. He agreed without hesitation to examine the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ferri peeked into the bathing chamber, "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Alright." Tu-Shen replied, glancing up at him, "It's nice and warm."

"I'll bet." Ferri answered, "You sure you're alright?"

"Well...umm...I...could you...I can't reach my back." Tu-Shen admitted.

Ferri smiled as he rolled up the sleeves of his over-tunic and slid the sleeves of his inner-tunic up as far as he could and then knelt down next to the tub, "That's a tough spot to get to." He agreed as he picked up one of the soft wash cloths.

Tu-Shen moved closer to the edge so that Ferri could reach him and then leaned forward. Ferri dipped the cloth into the water and then gently began to scrub Tu-Shen's battered back, "What's going to happen to me, Ferri?" Tu-Shen asked.

"I don't really know." Ferri answered without pausing, "Nothing bad, though."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. No more beatings, Tu-Shen." Ferri assured him, "I promise."

"What about my mother?" Tu-Shen questioned.

"Did your mother beat you?"

"No...but she...let _him _do it...and...sometimes...she watched, I think." Tu-Shen told him.

"Well, you won't have to go back to your mother either, if you don't want to." Ferri said.

Tu-Shen nodded, his breath hitching just a little, "Are you alright?" Ferri asked.

"Yes...I...Ferri?" Tu-Shen stammered, "What...what is your...mother like?"

Ferri rocked back on heels, "I don't know, really; I only met her once." He answered, "My parents gave me to the Jedi when I was a baby."

"Oh...I just...wondered..."

"Wondered?"

"What it's like to..." Tu-Shen started and then shook his head.

"To have a mother who loves you?" Ferri guessed.

Tu-Shen nodded and Ferri squeezed the boy's shoulder, "I wish I could tell you, Tu-Shen." He replied and then resumed cleaning.

Tu-Shen was silent for a few minutes, and then asked, "Will I...be sent to prison?"

"Force, no!" Ferri exclaimed, "Whatever makes you think that?"

"But...isn't that what happens to murderers?"

Again Ferri rocked back on his heels, placing his hands on his thighs, "Did you listen to anything Lord Kenobi said to you?"

"Yes...but..."

"Tu-Shen, listen to me. Your life is never going to be like it was. Shen-Grel is dead, and Prince Tai-Me will soon be gone." Ferri told him, "No one here will ever beat you or starve you. You have to learn to trust the people here, because, I assure you, no one here wants to hurt you. Do you understand?"

Tu-Shen swallowed hard and then nodded, "Are you mad at me, Ferri?"

"No, I'm not mad at you." Ferri answered with a sigh, "Come on, I think you're clean enough; let's get you dried off and into some clean clothes."

Pi-Tong and the physician were waiting in the outer rooms when Ferri and the clean, freshly-dressed, Tu-Shen emerged from the bathing chamber. Tu-Shen halted and took a step back, staring uncertainly at them.

"Ah, there you are. And looking much more presentable." Pi-Tong observed.

Ferri put a hand on his shoulder, "It will be alright, Tu-Shen." He whispered in the boy's ear, "Trust me."

Taking a deep breath, Tu-Shen nodded.

The physician smiled reassuringly, "My name is Tan-Li." He said, holding a hand out, "We met downstairs, remember?"

Tu-Shen gulped, but stepped forward and shook the physician's hand, "Yes, Sir." He replied.

"Tu-Shen, am I right?" The physician responded, squeezing the boy's hand, "Shall we sit down for a moment?"

Nodding, the boy perched on the edge of one of the chairs, "You are a healer, aren't you?" He guessed.

"A physician, yes." Tan-Li confirmed as he sat down in the opposite chair.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Tu-Shen asked.

"Well, I hope not. But I would like to be sure." Tan-Li answered, "Will you let me check you over? I will not hurt you, I promise."

Tu-Shen looked up at Ferri, "It's alright, Tu-Shen. Trust, remember?" Ferri said.

"Alright." Tu-Shen agreed resignedly.

Tan-Li smiled broadly, "Good, excellent!" He exclaimed.

Ferri shuddered inwardly as those two, seemingly harmless, words brought back memories of his not-so-pleasant experience on Tatooine. Though Ferri was certain he had expressed no outward reaction, Tu-Shen tensed a little more and eased away from the physician.

"What's wrong, Tu-Shen?" Ferri questioned.

"I...nothing...I..." Tu-Shen stammered, then sighed and shrugged, "I don't know...nothing, I guess."

"There is no need to fear me, Tu-Shen; I have no intention of hurting you." Tan-Li assured the boy.

But Ferri sensed there was something more behind Tu-Shen's sudden apprehension; though he said nothing, he made a mental note to discuss it later with Anakin.

Tu-Shen sighed, "Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to trusting people yet." He confessed.

"Well, I assure you, there is no one here you cannot trust." Tan-Li replied as he patted Tu-Shen's leg, but waited for the boy's consent to proceed.

Looking to Ferri once more for guidance, Tu-Shen paused only for a moment or two before making his decision; if Ferri trusted these people, there was no reason why he should not, "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Po-Ku decided the only proper place for the celebration was the banquet hall. The question became what to do with Tai-Me, who had been moved there before the Lord Regent's arrival. After consulting with the Terra-Khai, the decision was made to move him below stairs. As Terra-Khai pointed out, he had been officially arrested, and was being held on criminal charges, it would not be out of line to lock him in a cell. And so, under heavy guard, and supervised by Terra-Khai, Tai-Me was freed from the rail he had been bound to and removed to the security of a dungeon cell to await trial and sentencing under Republic and Antigalian law. It was not an easy move, and Li-Na's military leader breathed a sigh of relief when Tai-Me was safely inside and the cell door was closed and locked, with Tai-Me still loudly protesting the injustice of such treatment.

His objections fell on deaf ears.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tan-Li's first order of business was acquiring a blood sample; Tu-Shen cooperated without resistance, though his apprehension was obvious.

While they waited for the results of the blood analysis, Tan-Li proceeded with the physical examination and Tu-Shen submitted docilely without protest as the physician began. Already knowing that Tai-Me had ordered him punished, and having learned from Pi-Tong of the older injuries, the physician was still appalled at the damage inflicted to this little boy's back. Under the recent caning marks administered on Prince Tai-Me's orders were the scars of many beatings, some of them probably no more than a week old. Just the thought that anyone could abuse a child in such a way angered the healer, however, this, at least, was easily treated, and the worst of the scarring could be lessened with regular applications of softening salve. The psychological damage would be more difficult; Tu-Shen had come to believe he deserved such ill-treatment. Even his mother had told him so; only time and patience would change that mindset.

Yet, his heart and lungs proved to be strong despite the hardships he had endured and, though painfully thin, Tu-Shen was surprisingly healthy; though the blood analysis revealed him to be anemic – again, not surprisingly due to his poor diet. Weight would eventually pad that thin frame and fortify his blood, but this lack of proper nutrition had also caused Tu-Shen's bones to soften, and under even his slight weight, his leg bones had already started to twist from the stress placed on them; it would take more than improved nutrition to correct this. Still, this too could be countered, the bones guided to grow straight once more. This was beyond Tan-Li's expertise, however, Ar-Taei would certainly know such a specialist. Whether Tu-Shen's fragile trust could stretch that far without breaking was unknown.

When the examination was finished, Tan-Li revealed his findings to Tu-Shen, patiently answering all the boy's questions and explaining his plans for treatment. Tu-Shen seemed to accept it all calmly enough, even Tan-Li's intention to have him examined by one of Ar-Taei's specialists. Only when he was convinced the child's fears were soothed did the physician depart along with Pi-Tong; Tan-Li to check in again on the ailing Prince Consort and Pi-Tong to the kitchens to discuss Tu-Shen's dietary needs with the cooks.

"Are you alright?" Ferri asked when they were alone.

Tu-Shen shrugged, "I guess so." He answered.

Ferri patted his shoulder, "You'll be fine." He said.

The boy looked up at him, "I'm scared, Ferri." He admitted.

"I know. But it's for your own good." Ferri told him.

The boy shivered and Ferri sat down beside him and asked, "What is it?"

"That's what Lord Shen-Grel used to say before he..."

"Beat you?" Ferri finished and Tu-Shen nodded, "I'm sorry. Look, I'll tell you what. If my master and I are still here when it's time for you to see this other doctor, I'll come with you."

Tu-Shen looked at him hopefully, "Would you?"

"I don't make promises I don't mean to keep." Ferri replied, "Now, why don't we go down and see if the celebration hasn't started yet."

Tu-Shen shook his head, "I don't think I belong at that celebration." He said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would you be left out?" Ferri told him.

"I'm not part of this household." Tu-Shen argued.

"Well, I'm not either, and neither is my master." Ferri countered.

"That's different. You are Master Kenobi's friends." Tu-Shen replied.

"And you are part of his family." Ferri said.

"No, I'm not." Tu-Shen insisted firmly.

Ferri studied the boy for a moment; could he really not know the relationship between his father and Obi-Wan? It appeared as if he didn't, and perhaps that was not so surprising after all. Shen-Grel had treated him more like a slave than a son; there would have been no motivation to reveal his blood ties to the boy. And, Ferri decided, such revelations were best left for Obi-Wan and Sho-Wan, "Take my word for it, you are." He simply replied, "And even if you weren't, I'm sure both Master Kenobi and the Lord Regent would want you to be there."

Now it was Tu-Shen's turn to study Ferri, he furrowed his brow and cocked his head in thought, "Well, okay, if you say so." He finally answered, although he did not sound entirely convinced.

Ferri smiled, "Come on, it will be alright, I promise." He said, "Trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

By early evening, word of the coups had reached many of the rural villages surrounding the capital, and the celebrations that had already started in the city soon spread to the smaller settlements. It was clear that very few, if any, shared Tai-Me's fear of a Kenobi's return to the throne. The citizens of Antigalia rejoiced at the seemingly improbable news that their former leader had somehow managed to survive, and the partying continued into the early morning hours.

What was left of Shen-Grel's forces hid where they could; the sentiment toward Shen-Grel, especially after the assault on the medical center, was decidedly hostile, and none of them wanted to fall victim to an angry mob. They either did not know, or could not understand, that Antigalia's citizens had lost their taste for violence; they did not thirst for blood, but for justice. Those discovered in the days following Tai-Me's fall (before coordinated, methodical searches could be organized) were turned over to Regency authorities to face judgment, not killed as they feared they would be.

Though some would manage to escape by stowing away on departing cargo ships, most would eventually be taken into custody, or would, surprisingly, voluntarily surrender themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At the Royal Residence, no one was excluded from the feast set out in the formal dining hall; the raised platform, where once only Tai-Me and his invited guests were permitted to sit, had been moved to the back corner out of the way. The Lord Regent and his son mingled without ceremony, something the Prince Regent would have never done; it was a sign to those present that Sho-Wan would be a different kind of leader than Tai-Me had been. It seemed the entire household staff and their families, Li-Na's people, and even the guards who had chosen to back Sho-Wan were in attendance. Even young Tu-Shen, with a little encouragement from Sho-Wan and the Jedi, seemed to settle in; helped along by the other children who were apparently eager to make friends with him. The Lady Si-Lon and her son did not make an appearance, however, Si-Lon's ordeal was common knowledge throughout the household, and no one questioned their absence.

Obi-Wan stayed only a little while before departing. He had yet to regain his full strength and, knowing he would be facing the Senate in morning, he felt he should get as much rest as possible; the other Jedi went with him. Sho-Wan and Li-Na stayed a bit longer before they, too, felt the need for sleep; Tu-Shen requested the honor of escorting the Lord Regent. With a twinkle in his eye, Sho-Wan accepted the offer. Shortly thereafter, with the honored guests gone, the festivities began to wind down and the revelers began the chore of cleaning up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Down below, locked securely in his cell, Tai-Me brooded. He had long ago ceased his vocal protestations, it was clear he no longer had allies here, and they had gained him nothing. In the space of a few hours, he had lost everything, and was now imprisoned in a cell not much different than the one which had once held the man who had stolen his place. Oh, yes, stolen; everything had been stolen from him. And the more he brooded, the more he wanted back what had so forcibly been taken from him. He vowed he would take revenge of the thieves, the usurpers of his throne, and regain all that he had lost. Yes, they would pay, these traitors, every last one of them.


	31. At Last To Sleep

**Thanks to all those patient readers sticking with me! I know it's been a very long journey, although I can tell you there is finally light at the end of this tunnel! When I started this one, I had no idea it would become this complicated - it certainly wasn't meant to be. Thanks to: XxExiledJedixX, starwarsforever, Digital Dreamn, Mystic Winter, JediAngel001, Jedi Knight13, Geri K and Maraness for reviewing the last chapter. Since this one ends rather ominously, my intention is not to keep you in suspense again too long. I've already basically outlined the next chapter, so hopefully it will not take too long to flesh it out. I had originally planned to include the next part in this installment, but this one has already become too long - I can never seem to control my darn muse! Anyway, hope it was worth the wait, and I apologize ahead of time for leaving you hanging once again. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother

Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally

La-Me – Pi-Tong's granddaughter and contact with the Resistance

Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker

Nia-Wan Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's sister, Si-Lon's mother

Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright

Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance

Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father

Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia

Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi

Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father

Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece

Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon

Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia

Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell

Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother

Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo

* * *

Chapter 30 – At Last To Sleep

Maneuvering the stairs proved to be more challenging for Obi-Wan than he would have guessed, and halfway up, he wondered if he should not have just asked Po-Ku to find room for him in the servants' quarters. Breathing heavily, his ribs aching, he paused to catch his breath; silently, his companions waiting with him before continuing, only to be forced again to stop, "This was a mistake." He admitted, leaning heavily on the railing.

"Probably." Anakin agreed, "Want some help?"

"I'm afraid so." Obi-Wan confessed.

Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan swung his right arm over Anakin's shoulder. Zak and Ferri walked behind them, on the chance that Obi-Wan might lose his balance and fall backwards.

With Anakin supporting Obi-Wan's right side, and using the railing on his left, they finally reached the upper floor landing. Obi-Wan paused to catch his breath again, "They should have lifts in this blasted place." Ferri pointed out with a grin.

"Under the circumstances, I cannot pretend to disagree with you, Padawan." A clearly winded-Obi-Wan replied.

After a moment, Obi-Wan was able to continue on and he and Zak separated from the other two, each pair heading off to their assigned quarters.

XXXXXXX

Like the other citizens of Antigalia, the day had been a life-changing one for Sho-Wan Kenobi. He had gone from Tai-Me's prisoner to leader-elect in the short space of twenty-four hours. And that his return after so many years seemed to be heralded by the majority of the planet both awed and humbled him. He would have liked to continue visiting with the guests at the feast all night, but he was an old man, one whose only daily excitement had been Ti-Lo bringing his meals to him. Not long after his son departed the festivities, Sho-Wan voiced his regrets to take his leave. Accompanied by young Tu-Shen and with Po-Ku to lead the way to the royal apartments, the Lord Regent bade all a good night.

The feasting continued on for a short while, but soon the partying turned to clean up and by mid night, the hall was restored to order and deserted for the night.

XXXXXXX

Having completed his duty in escorting the Lord Regent, Tu-Shen wandered uncertainly through the corridors. He had not thought through where he would go once they reached the Royal apartment. Po-Ku assured him that he was welcome to stay there, and Sho-Wan all but insisted upon it, but Tu-Shen told them that he had already made other arrangements. He had not, of course, but it had felt somehow wrong for him to stay there; despite Ferri's cryptic insistence that he was family to the Lord Regent, Tu-Shen felt that he did not deserve such preferential treatment.

He thought briefly of seeking Ferri's help, but decided not to impose on the Jedi any further. Finally, he made his way down to the servants quarters where a place was found for him to sleep among his age-mates, who were happy to make room for their new friend. Though Tu-Shen found sleep difficult, wondering what penitence the Lord Regent would require of him for Shen-Grel's murder.

And so he lay awake amidst the other boys in the dormitory listening to the quiet chatter amongst the workers as the kitchen was cleaned up and made ready for the following morning. Quiet whispers followed as the servants made their way to their quarters, many stopping by the dormitories to check on their children. Tu-Shen turned his head to toward the wall and squeezed his eyes shut willing away the pangs of envy he felt toward his new friends, unable to watch as parents kissed their sons goodnight and pulled up blankets that had gone awry. It was too much to hope that he would ever be so lucky...and then someone brushed his cheek and turning tear-blurred eyes upward, recognized the kind face of the head cook, "Oh, here now; feeling a little lonely are you?" She whispered tenderly as she took him in her arms cradling him like a baby, "You are among friends here, child, no need to cry."

Tu-Shen clung to her for a few minutes, "Is...is this what it's like to have...a mother?" He asked.

"Oh, you poor thing, to never have none a mother's touch." The cook replied, "You come to Cook whenever you need a hug."

The cook rocked him for a moment or two until she felt him relax in her arms and then lowered him back down onto the cot, smoothing stray hairs off his forehead, "Better now?" She asked.

Nodding, Tu-Shen wiped the last of his tears away; the servant smiled down at him, "Sleep now. I wager you'll have a busy day tomorrow." She said as she pulled his covers up and then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

XXXXXXX

The door to Obi-Wan's bedchamber was open and Zak, on his way from the necessary to his own room, spied his master with his back to him staring out the window facing the gardens, "Master?"

Zak entered the room when Obi-Wan did not respond, "Master, are you alright?" He asked.

"My sister is buried down there, did you know this?" Obi-Wan answered after several moments of silence and without turning.

Standing beside his master, Zak also gazed down at the courtyard garden; the moons had risen, throwing shadowy light across the courtyard, "Yes. I'm sorry." He replied, not knowing what else to say.

"All this time she's been there." Obi-Wan began, "And I never knew."

"There is no way you could have known." Zak said.

"Why couldn't I sense her?" Obi-Wan wondered, "She was my sister, after all."

Zak turned his gaze toward his master, "I don't think that would have been possible, Master. How old could you have been? Three? Four?" He questioned, "You wouldn't have really even started training yet; how could you expect to sense anything, let alone something light years away?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "You are right, of course." He conceded and then rubbed his forehead, "Perhaps I am too close to this to be objective."

"And you're tired." Zak added.

"Yes, that too." Obi-Wan admitted.

Zak said nothing and after a moment, Obi-Wan sighed again, "Well, it is pointless to dwell on it; there is little that can be done tonight." He said.

"What do you want to do?" Zak asked.

"What do I _want_ to do? Move her; perhaps to my mother's tomb." Obi-Wan answered, "But that would be father's decision to make, not mine."

"I would think he would want the same thing, Master." Zak surmised.

"Perhaps, however, there is other business that must be settled first." Obi-Wan replied.

"The Senate hearing?" Zak guessed.

"Yes. So I suppose I should meditate awhile and then try to rest." Obi-Wan decided, "And you should do the same."

Zak nodded, "Yes, Master." He answered and then turned to go.

"Before you go, could you do your old master a favor and pull his boots?" Obi-Wan requested with a wry smile, limping over to the bed and sitting down.

Zak snorted, "You're not old, Master." He replied as he squatted down and pulled the left boot off.

"Thank you, Padawan." Obi-Wan said.

"You don't have to thank me, Master." Zak told him while he loosened the leg brace stays in order to remove the right boot.

"Not for this, Zak." Obi-Wan corrected, "Not that I am not grateful for your help."

"For what then?" Zak asked, pausing to look up at him.

"Your objective point of view." Obi-Wan answered.

"Oh. You're welcome, Master." Zak responded as he pulled the right boot off and set it next to the left, "Do you want this tightened up again?"

"Here, here, what are you doing?" Pi-Tong demanded from the open doorway, "You are not a servant, after all."

"I've got this, it's fine." Zak replied amiably, "Jedi don't have servants, we help each other."

"But the Heir does, and as his student, it is not fitting for you to lower yourself to perform menial tasks." Pi-Tong protested.

Zak covered a smile with his hand, "Your concern is well-meaning, Pi-Tong, but I'm not used to being waited on, nor do I wish to be." Obi-Wan said, "Zak was helping me, as I would be helping him if our situations were reversed."

Pi-Tong bowed, "I see. Forgive my intrusion." He answered, "Is there anything I may assist you with before I see to the Lord Regent's needs? Perhaps I could send the Royal physician to minister to you?"

Obi-Wan started to refuse, "It might be a good idea, Master." Zak suggested.

Rubbing his beard in thought, Obi-Wan sighed wearily, "Very well." He agreed.

"Very good." Pi-Tong responded, then bowed again and was gone.

"What about the brace?" Zak asked again, "Do you want me to tighten it back up?"

"No, I think I'll take it off for the night." Obi-Wan decided.

Zak slipped the brace off and laid it on top of the boots, "Anything else you want me to do for you?"

"That will do it; thank you." Obi-Wan smiled, "Goodnight, Zak."

Smiling in return, Zak straightened up, "Alright, then; I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Master."

With a sigh, Obi-Wan slipped out of his breeches and laid back across the bed, legs still hanging over the side, and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXX

"Have you decided what to do about the boy, Lord Regent?" Po-Ku asked.

"Tu-Shen, you mean? No, not yet." Sho-Wan answered, raising his arms obediently to allow Pi-Tong to help him undress, "However, I find that answers sometimes come after a good night's sleep. Perhaps an answer will present itself by morning."

"Perhaps." Po-Ku concurred.

"Will Si-Lon be well enough for visitors tomorrow?" Sho-Wan asked.  
"I am sure she will be well enough to see you, My Lord." Po-Ku assured him.

After removing the last of Sho-Wan's tunics, the old servant then helped him into a bedshirt and then guided him to a chair so that he could remove his boots and the rest of his clothing.

"I would like to speak with Li-Na as well." Sho-Wan said, "I am hoping she remembers where my baby girl is buried. I would like her moved to be with Ana."

"I will see to it, My Lord." Po-Ku replied, "Is that anything else you need before I retire?"

"No, no; it appears I am being quite well attended to. Go to your wife." Sho-Wan answered.

Po-Ku bowed, "As you wish, My Lord." and then left the room.

"How many steps to the bed, Pi-Tong?" Sho-Wan asked.

"About six paces, My Lord; and slightly to your right."

"Ah. Thank you, Pi-Tong." Sho-Wan replied, "You may leave me now."

"Are you certain, My Lord?" Pi-Tong questioned.  
"Is there anything obstructing my path to the bed?"

"No, My Lord." Pi-Tong confirmed.

"Then, yes, I am quite certain."

"Very well, Lord Regent." Pi-Tong responded with a bow and then moved toward the doorway.

"Pi-Tong, you have met the boy." Sho-Wan stated rather than asked.

"Tu-Shen, you mean? Yes." Pi-Tong confirmed, "He has had a hard life."

"He has indeed." Sho-Wan replied sigh, "He is my Ana's grandchild, you know."

"I had made that deduction, Lord Regent." Pi-Tong admitted.

"Have you? Never could put anything past you." Sho-Wan observed with twinkle in his eye, "Well, as such, I believe he would make a good companion for young Sjo-Me."

Pi-Tong waited, "Do you have an opinion on this?" Sho-Wan asked when Pi-Tong remained silent.

"An...opinion, My Lord?"

"Yes, do you think this would be a good place for him?" Sho-Wan clarified.

"Well...I...you wish to know...my view, My Lord?" Pi-Tong questioned.

Sho-Wan laughed, "If I had not wished to know your thoughts on this matter, Old Friend, I would not have asked." He said, "You have met the child, what do you think of him?"

"Oh...well, hmm...quite frankly, My Lord, I am surprised at how little he appears to have been influenced by his...let us say...unfortunate parentage." Pi-Tong answered.

"So, you like him, do you?" Sho-Wan guessed.

"He is a likeable little fellow, My Lord. And if you are asking me if I agree he would make a suitable companion for the young prince, yes, I believe he would." Pi-Tong said, "However, the difficulty will be in convincing him that he is worthy of such a position."

Sho-Wan nodded, "Yes, his self-esteem is lacking and, he harbors an unhealthy dose of mistrust; understandably so considering his upbringing." He concurred.

"If I may, My Lord; I believe he is already learning that he is safe here. And I am sure with continued positive re-enforcement, he will soon come to realize his self-worth." Pi-Tong put forth.

"Thank you, Pi-Tong; you have confirmed my assessment." Sho-Wan replied.

Pi-Tong bowed his head, "It pleases me to be of assistance, My Lord." He answered, "Will that be all then?"

"Yes, thank you my friend."

The old servant bowed at the waist, "I will bid you goodnight, then, Lord Regent." He said and then left Sho-Wan alone with his thoughts.

XXXXXXX

"You are worried about the boy." Anakin guessed as he and Ferri prepared for bed.

"A little, yes. This place is so...alien to him." Ferri replied, "I should have waited for him."

"Ferri, he will have to learn to live here. And he looked as if he was doing just fine tonight." Anakin said.

The younger Jedi shrugged, "Maybe you're right. He's just so scared, you know?"

"Is he? Well, if that is so, he's a smart boy, he'll overcome it." Anakin assured him.

"I know..."

"But?"

"Well, I don't think he knows where he's supposed to sleep tonight." Ferri revealed his concern.

Anakin shook his head and chuckled, "Do you honestly believe that he will be left on his own?" He asked, then sighed, "If you are that concerned for his welfare, then go find him."

"Is that what you want me to do?" Ferri queried.

"I want you to do what you think is right." Anakin countered.

"But you don't think it's necessary." Ferri deduced.

"Is what I think important, Padawan?" Anakin asked, "If it will ease your mind to search him, then you have my permission. Bring him back here, if you think it best."

"Aren't you the least bit concerned about him?" Ferri asked, "You must have sensed his fear."

"Yes, I could sense great fear in him, at first. But not so much this evening." Anakin told him, "I'm surprised you couldn't sense that too."

Ferri ran a hand across the short hair on top of his head, "I guess maybe I did." He admitted.

Anakin smiled, "It does you credit that you are worried about him, Padawan; but let him at least try to get along on his own for a bit before rushing to his rescue. He knows where you're quartered, if he didn't think he had anywhere else to go, I'm sure he would come here." He instructed.

Ferri considered this for a moment or two and then nodded in agreement, and then remembered Tu-Shen's strange reaction earlier that day, "Master, do you think it's possible that Tu-Shen is Force sensitive?" He asked.

"Force sensitive? Well, I haven't sensed anything like that, but it's pretty difficult sensing anything with all the blasted shielding around here." Anakin replied, "What makes you think he is? Because he's Obi-Wan's nephew?"

Narrowing his eyes in thought, Ferri hesitated before answering, "I honestly hadn't thought of that, do you think that might make it more likely?"

"Alright, Ferri, I'll bite; what makes you think he's a sensitive? Are you sensing something I'm not?" Anakin asked.

"No, nothing like that." Ferri said, "But when Tan-Li came to check him over..."

"Tan-Li?"

"The physician; that's his name. Pi-Tong brought him up to our rooms to have a look at Tu-Shen. Anyway, Tan-Li...well, he said one of _those_ words that makes me...you know...uncomfortable." Ferri explained.

"The ones that make you think about what happened on Tatooine." Anakin surmised.

"Yeah, anyway, I know I didn't show anything outwardly, but I like...shuddered inwardly; you know what mean?" Ferri continued.

"Yes, I understand." Anakin replied, "Go on."

"Well, I think Tu-Shen reacted to me as if he'd seen it, you know? He tensed up and moved away from Tan-Li." Ferri told him.

"Hmm, that's interesting. And you're sure that's what he was reacting to?" Anakin questioned.

"Pretty sure, yeah. He was confused about it; he thought maybe it was that he just wasn't used to trusting people yet." Ferri said.

"And you don't think that was it?" Anakin asked.

"No, Master; he was fine until then." Ferri insisted, but then shrugged and sighed, "I don't know, maybe I'm just reading more into it."

"Maybe, and then again, you may be onto something, Padawan. I'll talk to Obi-Wan in the morning, see what he wants to do." Anakin decided.

Ferri nodded, but looked doubtful and Anakin could sense that his apprentice was suddenly having second thoughts about his observation, "Don't do that, Padawan, don't doubt your senses; you could very well be right. I wasn't there, you were. And besides, you know that kind of thing runs in families, look at Master Gallia and Master Allie; and all my children." He instructed, putting a hand on the back of the younger man's neck, "Alright?"

"Yes, Master." Ferri agreed with another nod.

"Good. Now, how about giving me a little privacy, I think I'll try to contact Padme; and then let's both try to get some sleep. I'm sure the Senate will have questions for all of us." Anakin said.

"Yes, Master." Ferri replied, "Goodnight."

XXXXXXX

"When's Daddy comin' home, Mommy?" Livie asked as Padme tucked her in.

"I'm not sure, Honey; it might be a while if Obi-Wan needs his help." Padme told her.

Livie stuck her lip out in a pout and folded her arms across her chest, "He likes Ma Obi better den he likes me." She stated petulantly.

Padme sighed, sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed one of Livie's stray curls back, "Oh, Livie, don't be silly, he most certainly does not." She assured her.

"Then why's he always leavin' us to help him?" Livie demanded.

"Honey, Obi-Wan was lost and hurt very badly, and they needed Daddy's help to find him." Padme explained.

"Well, he's foun' now, so Daddy should come home." Livie persisted.

"That's very selfish, Livie." Padme said sternly, "If you were hurt and lost, Obi-Wan would be right there helping Daddy to find you. And he wouldn't leave until Daddy didn't need his help anymore."

The toddler looked away, effectively chastised, "I know." She murmured, "But he's always leavin' us."

"Oh, Sweetie, I know it seems like that, but Daddy's a Jedi, and it's his job to help people. And sometimes, the people he has to help are far away."

"Why'd Daddy have to be Jedi?" Livie questioned.

"Well, it's what he has always wanted to be; and he had the gift that allowed him to do it." Padme replied.

"What gif', Mommy?"

"You know what I mean, Livie; you have it too, and so does your sister and all your brothers." Padme told her.

"Oh...you mean cuz we can do stuff by thinkin' 'bout it." Livie guessed, "Can' evwybody do dat?"

Padme smiled, "I can't." She said, "Daddy and Obi-Wan and you and Leia and your brothers are special because of that gift."

"Will Lukie be goin' 'way too when he's a Jedi?" Livie asked.

"If he decides that's what he wants to be, yes." Padme answered.

"But..."

"That's enough talk now, it's past your bedtime." Padme said, pulling the covers up and bending over to kiss Livie's forehead.

Livie put her arms around Padme's neck and hugged her fiercely, "I love you, Mommy." She said, "I sorry I so mean."

"Oh I don't think you're mean, Honey; and I love you too." Padme replied, wrapping her arms around her youngest child.

"I love Ma Obi too, I don' wan' nothin' bad to happin to him." Livie added.

"Of course you don't, Baby." Padme said as she stroked her daughter's hair, "Of course you don't."

After a moment, Livie loosened her hold and laid back down, Padme smiled down at her, brushed the same errant curl from her forehead and kissed her again, "Goodnight, Baby." She said.

Livie yawned, sighed and turned over on her side, "'Night, Mommy." She murmured sleepily then added, "Maybe I be Jedi too."

Padme kissed the side her head, "Maybe you will be."

"Mom?" Luke's whispered voice came from the doorway.

Turning her head toward him, she stood and moved to the half-open door. Putting a finger to her lips, she slipped out and closed the door behind her.

"There's a com from Dad." Luke said.  
"Alright. Go find Leia and your brothers." Padme instructed.

"Already done." Luke replied.

"Well, let's not keep Dad waiting then." She said.  
"What about Livie?" Luke inquired, "She really misses him."

"I just got her to sleep. I don't think I could get her back to sleep if she sees Dad now." Padme answered, "We just won't tell her will we."

Luke did not question her decision, if he disagreed, he did not voice it. The other children were already engaged in lively conversation with their father when Luke and Padme entered the sitting room. Anakin's image shimmered as he laughed at something Kendyl had just said, then his eyes lit up as Padme came into view, "Sorry, Annie, I was just putting Livie to bed." She told him.

"_Oh, blast, I was hoping to have a chance to say goodnight to her."_ Anakin replied, _"It must be later there than I thought. I can never get used to these time differences."_

"It's probably better if she doesn't see you right now." Padme said.

"_Uh oh."_ Anakin responded, _"She's not happy that I'm gone, is she."_

"Not one bit. She says you're always going away." Padme answered and then smiled encouragingly, "But she'll get over it; she always does."

Anakin shook his head and sighed, _"I can't help having to be away so much, Padme." _He said.

"I know that, and I think Livie does too on some level." Padme replied, "It's just hard for her to understand why Daddy isn't there for her all time."

Anakin glanced around at the rest of his family, _"Is that the way you all feel? That I'm not around often enough?" _He asked.

"No!" The children all exclaimed without hesitation.

Looking somewhat bemused, Anakin replied, _"I'm not sure how to take that."_

Padme laughed, "I think they mean that they understand why you have to be gone so much, not that they don't want you around, Annie." She said, and their children nodded emphatically.

"_Well, that's alright then." _Anakin answered, _"Everybody behaving for Mom?_"

There were nods from all the children, _"Good, I'd better not hear different from your Mom, or we'll be having a talk when I get home." _Anakin warned.

"When do you think that will be, Anakin?" Padme asked.

Anakin's image shimmered again as he shrugged, _"I'm not sure yet. Tomorrow Obi-Wan has to face the Senate, and I'm sure there will be questions for all of us as to what happened. And no doubt the Senators will demand proof that Lord Sho-Wan is who he says he is. I hate to leave Obi-Wan to deal with all that himself." _He explained.

"No, that wouldn't be fair to him." Padme agreed, "What exactly did happen today, Annie?"

"_It's complicated. Basically, the Prince Regent had no legal right to leadership here because the ancestral leader was still alive. So, in the name of his father, Obi-Wan took power, turned it over to him, and then arrested the Prince Regent." _Anakin told her.

"But, Dad, how could he arrest the...umm...Prince...umm...person if he didn't know about Obi-Wan's Dad?" Luke questioned.

"_Well, that's just it, Luke; he did. And he kept it a secret after he found him." _Anakin answered.

"But why didn't Obi-Wan's Dad say something before? Wouldn't anyone have believed him?" Leia asked.

"_He was the Prince Regent's prisoner, Honey; and everyone thought he was dead. We didn't find out he was alive until a couple days ago." _Anakin replied.

"Boy, this Prince isn't very nice." Hadrian interjected.

"_No, he isn't." _Anakin concurred.

"Are you sure that this man is Obi-Wan's father, Annie?" Padme asked.

"_Yes." _Anakin stated firmly_, "How can you even ask me something like that?"_

"I'm sorry, Anakin; it just sounds like something out of a storybook." Padme said.

Anakin chuckled, _"You have no idea." _He replied and then proceeded to tell her about Tu-Shen.

"That's almost unbelievable. And no one knew about him before now?" Padme questioned.

"_Well, Shen-Grel did of course, but it appears as if Quell didn't approve of his son's choice for a wife; if he knew about the boy, he apparently refused to acknowledge him. Tu-Shen said Shen-Grel never brought him here to present him to Quell. So, it doesn't look like very many people even knew Shen-Grel had a child."_

"So he didn't know who his gramma was?" Leia wondered.

"_No, baby." _Anakin answered_._

"But why didn't his dad tell him?" Leia persisted.

"_I don't think his dad like him very much, Leia; he treated him more like a slave than a son." _Anakin told her, _"From what Tu-Shen told us, it looks all Shen-Grel did was shout orders at him and tell him how stupid and lazy he was." _

Oh, that poor child; what a life he has had." Padme exclaimed with a shake of her head.

"But, what about his mom?" Luke piped in.

"_I guess she wasn't any better, Luke." _Anakin replied.

"What's gonna happen to Tu-Shen, Daddy?" Hadrian wondered.

"_Well, I don't know. That would be up to Lord Sho-Wan, but I don't think it will be anything bad; he's family after all." _Anakin assured his second-oldest son.

"And how is Obi-Wan holding up through all this?" Padme asked.

"_Well enough, I guess, under the circumstances. I mean, he almost died, Padme; and then to have all this other business thrown at him..." _Anakin answered.

"I can't imagine. His whole life has been turned upside down." Padme said, then sighed, "I guess we'll see you when we see you, then."

"_I'm sorry. I'll try to call every night, alright?" _He promised, _"And maybe after the Senate hearing tomorrow, I'll have a better idea of how much longer I'll be here."_

"It's alright, Annie; do what you need to do." Padme assured him, then reached out to touch his image.

Their older children followed suit, and Anakin crouched down to their level and reached out to each one, _"Be good for Mommy, I'll be home soon_." Then the image faded and he was gone.

Padme swallowed a lump and cleared her throat, "Alright, Kenny off to bed, I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in." She instructed, "Haddie, you've got half an hour. Help your brother and sister clean up this mess."

"Yes, Mommy." Kendyl replied obediently and headed down the hallway to the room he shared with his brothers.

"Alright, Mom." Hadrian added and joined the twins who had already begun to pick up their scattered toys and games.

Artoo, who had been idling in the corner, slid over and extended its grasping tool, intending to help, "No, Artoo, they made the mess, they should clean it up." Padme said.

The three younglings groaned, and the little astro-mech droid responded with a disconsolate chirp, retracted the arm and then swiveled its head in Padme's direction, finishing with another spate of beeps and chirps, "You heard Mistress Padme, Artoo; she wants the children to pick up their own things." The taller protocol droid, Threepio answered, "She is teaching them a lesson."

Artoo snorted.

"Thank you, Threepio." Padme replied, "Now, the quicker you finish, the more time you'll have to yourselves before bedtime."

The protocol droid followed her out, leaving the children to their chore; though obviously disappointed (if that was indeed possible for a droid), Artoo merely watched from his corner.

Kendyl was just climbing into bed when Padme entered the boys' room, "Are you sad that Daddy's not here, Mommy?" The four-year-old asked as she pulled the covers up.

Padme smiled, "Just a little; but Daddy has a very important job to do." She answered.

"Kendyl nodded gravely, "I know." He replied, "I just miss him when he's gone."

"We all miss him, Honey. And he knows that and misses us too. But he can't change what he is, and sometimes that means he has to be away from us." Padme told him.

"I know." Kendyl sighed.

His mother kissed him on the cheek, "He'll be home before you know it." She assured him and then dimmed the light and left the room.

Outside in the hallway, Padme leaned against the wall and put a hand to her face, "Are you ill, Mistress?" Threepio asked solicitously.

"No, Threepio."

"Are you certain?" Threepio questioned.

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little...lonely." Padme admitted with a melancholy smile.

"Oh, I see. Is there anything I can do for you?" Threepio asked.

"I don't think so." Padme replied and then laughed a little, "I suppose this is one of the reasons why Jedi don't marry."

The golden droid did not know how to respond and Padme laughed again, "Nevermind, let's go see what my other children are up to." She said.

XXXXXXX

Anakin sighed as the transmission ended; he missed his family, he always did when he was away from them. He had always wanted to be a Jedi; and Qui-Gon Jinn had given him the opportunity to fulfill that desire. But then there was Padme, whom he had loved at the first sight of her; and despite the sanctions against it, had eventually married her. After Palpatine's death, after his marriage had been revealed, even given the choice to stay, he had thought to leave that life behind and start another as husband and then father, only to discover he had lost a part of himself in doing so. He was as much a part of the Jedi as he was a husband and father, and he soon realized he could not live one life without the other. It was not an easy thing, this juggling of lives, but then, Qui-Gon had told him all those years past, that a Jedi's life is not an easy one. He sighed again and stretched, suddenly realizing just how tired he was. He went down the hall to use the facilities, passing Ferri's room along the way. Glancing in the darkened chamber, Anakin could just make out his Padawan's still form stretched out on the bed, apparently already asleep. He yawned and continued on down the hall; time, he decided, he was in bed too.

XXXXXXX

"I could be wrong, but you might be more comfortable if you laid the other way." The physician's voice roused Obi-Wan from sleep.

"Probably." Obi-Wan admitted and then grinned sheepishly as he pulled himself up, "I only meant to close my eyes for a moment."

"It was not my intention to disturb you, however, perhaps it is better that I have; lying in that position will only exasperate the swelling in your injured knee." The physician said as he squatted down to examination Obi-Wan's bad leg, "Pi-Tong suggested I pay you a visit before I retire for the night."

"I'm fine, actually; just a bit tired." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Mmm, then perhaps you would allow me to have a look just to put my mind at ease?" Tan-Li requested.

"I would never hear the end of it if my apprentice learned I sent you away." Obi-Wan relented.

Tan-Li smiled as he prodded the right knee gently, "Can you lift your leg?" He asked.

With effort, Obi-Wan complied, though the act was difficult and painful, "Well, what's the verdict?" He asked as Tan-Li guided the leg back down.

"You would do well to stay off your feet until this can be surgically repaired." The physician informed him.

"I cannot..."

Tan-Li raised a hand to silence him, "Yes, I know you believe that to be impossible at this point." He interjected, "However, the more weight you bear on this injury, the more damage you are inflicting."

"That cannot be helped." Obi-Wan stated, "I must face the Senate tomorrow."

"I understand the importance of this meeting, but is it necessary for you to stand for the duration?" Tan-Li argued.

"It is customary to stand before the Senate, yes." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Then perhaps those in charge of such matters should take into account that you are still recovering, from life-threatening injuries, I might add; surely, there must be some kind of contingency for such circumstances." Tan-Li countered.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard but did not reply.

Tan-Li sighed and shook his head as he searched through his bag and retrieved a pair of syringes and two vials, "I find it hard to believe your senators would be so heartless as to require you to remain standing during questioning when it is clearly unhealthy for you. Do you believe it will make you appear weak if you were to sit for this meeting, Master Kenobi?" He surmised, filling the first syringe.

"I will request a dispensation if you think it best." Obi-Wan conceded without acknowledging Tan-Li's intimation, "However, I'd rather do without another hypo."

"This will ease the swelling and make it easier for you to sleep." Tan-Li said, ignoring Obi-Wan protest as emptied the contents of the syringe into an area just above the damaged knee.

"Are you in the habit of treating all your patients against their will?" Obi-Wan asked as Tan-Li loaded the second syringe from the other vial.

"When it is in their best interests, yes." Tan-Li replied, injecting the contents of the additional syringe into Obi-Wan's thigh, "This one will put you out for the night."

"I did not want..." Obi-Wan slurred, already feeling the effects of Tan-Li's sedative.

"What you want and what you need are at odds." The physician interrupted, "As your doctor, I am overriding your wishes in favor of your needs."

Obi-Wan mumbled something about healers overstepping their bounds before his consciousness completely slipped away. Tan-Li merely smiled and then turned as he heard a footfall behind him, "That was a bit underhanded." Zak said as he entered the chamber.

"Perhaps. But having dealt with others as stubborn as your master, I have learned that an underhanded approach is sometimes best." Tan-Li replied as he and Zak shifted Obi-Wan lengthwise onto the bed.

"He's not going to be very happy in the morning." Zak warned.

Tan-Li searched his bag once more and produced from it an elastic bandage and a couple of small pins, "It will not be the first time I have displeased one of my charges. I cannot allow the unpopularity of my choice of treatment to prevent me from doing what is best for my patient." He explained and then flexed Obi-Wan's knee slightly, "Here, hold this so."

Zak complied, "Yes, that's good." Tan-Li said and then began to wrap the bandage around the knee, "I would not be doing my job very well if I bowed to the demands of recalcitrant patients in order not to offend them."

"I guess." Zak responded, though unconvincingly.

Tan-Li had reached the end of the bandage and secured it with the pins, "Surely, in your field you must sometimes find yourselves in the same position? Of having to do what is right over what others demand of you?" He questioned.

Zak considered this for a moment, "I guess I didn't see it like that." He admitted, "He just hates being drugged."

"So I gathered. However, I have consulted with Ar-Taei, since he was her patient first, and we both agreed this was the best course of action." Tan-Li said as he gathered several of the extra pillows together and slipped them under the now-bandaged leg, "I have given him something for the swelling, however, elevation will also help. This bandage will help stabilize the knee if he moves in the night, although it will not support any weight, so he will have to resume wearing Ar-Taei's brace until the injury is surgically corrected."

"What if he tries to get up?" Zak asked, "Should I stay with him."

"Oh, he will sleep through the night." Tan-Li assured him, "I can guarantee that."

Zak looked dubious, wondering just what his master's temperament would be in the morning.

"Do not worry, he will be angry with me, not you." Tan-Li said, guessing at Zak's thoughts.

And that was true enough, Zak decided, "Now, it is best that you rest as well, young Jedi. For there has been little of it for you either these past few days." Tan-Li concluded.

There was no denying that, Zak realized, absently scratching the partially healed gash on his cheek. Tan-Li reached up to probe the wound, "I have a salve that will soothe the itching." He offered.

"No, it's fine, really." Zak insisted.

The physician sighed, "Another patient who does not know what is good for him." He stated, more to himself, "If you scratch that open every time it itches, it will never heal and you increase the chances for infection."

"I've been careful not to reopen it."

"Have you? Not careful enough, I wager, from the looks of it. You've reopened it several times." Tan-Li countered removing the lid to a jar he had already pulled from his bag, "Sit down."

Zak rolled his eyes, but sat down in Obi-Wan's chair with a sigh and the physician careful applied a small amount of the salve to gash, "I don't know what all the fuss is about. It's not that big a deal." Zak persisted.

"It will become a big deal if not properly treated." Tan-Li argued, "You should have come to me right away."

"Master Anakin saw to it." Zak replied.

"Master Anakin is not a physician." Tan-Li refuted, replacing the lid to the jar and handing it to Zak, "Apply this twice during the day, and once again before you go to bed, and cover it at night." He then placed a pad over the wound and secured it with surgical tape.

"Fine." Zak reluctantly promised.

"If you do this, it will allow new skin to grow and will probably not even leave a trace." Tan-Li explained, "Or you can continue to pick at it every time you have an itch, most likely eventually infect it and end up with a very nasty looking scar. It is your choice."

Tan-Li then removed more of the pads, each individually wrapped for sterility, and a roll of tape which he offered to the Jedi apprentice.

Zak accepted them without protest.

Satisfied, the physician nodded, "I will return in the morning to check on him." He stated, then departed.

With a sigh, Zak rose from the chair, took one last look at his master and then headed for his own chamber where he deposited Tan-Li's prescribed treatment on the night table. He toyed with the idea of removing Tan-Li's bandage and then thought better of it and undressed for the night instead. The idea of a scar did not bother him; but recalling Obi-Wan's battle with a septic wound several years ago, he decided he was not willing to risk infecting his own injury.

XXXXXXX

At last the Royal Residence was quiet. The last of the Residence staff having finally retired for the night.

Of the Residence staff, only Pi-Tong and Tan-Li slept but lightly; the former within hailing distance from Sho-Wan's rooms, the latter outside Si-Lon's chamber should either of them need their assistance.

Above stairs, Obi-Wan had already succumbed to his drug-induced sleep while his father lay awake for a short while, pondering his future. Zak drifted off almost as soon as his head touched the pillow; his body compensating for the stress of the past few days. Likewise, across the hall, Anakin and Ferri both had little trouble falling to sleep.

Tai-Me's former aide and his wife lay in each other's arms talking late into the night, of past mistakes and hopes for the future. Little Sjo-Me found comfort in his mother's loving embrace, sleep taking him long before the celebrations below had ended; Si-Lon stroked his hair and crooned to him until she joined him in peaceful slumber.

Even young Tu-Shen finally drifted off into some semblance of sleep, though still troubled by what the next day would bring.

Li-Na's army had earlier set up camp in the courtyard; now, while her followers took to their tents for a well-earned night's rest, Li-Na and Terra-Khai discussed what security measures would be necessary for ensuring Sho-Wan's safety. While it was clear there was overwhelming support for Sho-Wan's return, they could not discount the possibility of protests spawned by Tai-Me's forceful removal; and even among those who backed the Lord Regent, there were some who opposed, perhaps violently so, the appointment of Tai-Me's son as the Regent Heir. Finally, they could not long ignore the carnage in the central park. Li-Na suggested that they present a plan for disposal of Tai-Me's grisly display as the first order of business the following morning. Satisfied that they had done all they could, the pair finally called it a night and turned in.

As for Tai-Me, he slept but a little; spending most of the night in deep thought, still bemoaning his current situation...plotting his revenge.


	32. Gray Dawn

**Again, I've made you wait, and again, I apologize. Thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter: Valairy Scott, XxExiledJedixX, JediKnight13, JediAngel001, Mystic Winter, starwarsforever and Star Wars for Life. After all this time, I'm glad you're still sticking with it! For some reason, I struggled with this chapter, I don't know why. I think the next one should come easier...at least I hope so. Thanks again for your loyalty and patience.**

* * *

Chapter 31 – Gray Dawn

The foul morning weather did little to dampen the spirits of Antagalia's citizens, as many living in the outlying areas surrounding the capital took to the road in their warmest waterproof clothing, heading to the city in hopes of catching a glimpse of their newly restored leader.

Back in the city, cleanup after the outdoor, nightlong celebrations was somewhat hampered by the rain, but by no means lessened the jubilant atmosphere as the volunteers went about the work cheerfully chatting about the previous day, and what it meant for Antigalia's future.

In the Royal Residence, the staff had risen at dawn, as they always had, preparing for the coming day, though here, too, the mood was much lighter under the new/old leadership, even though no one knew for sure exactly what the future would bring. Tu-Shen rose with the other boys in the dormitory, dressed in the clothes Pi-Tong had found for him the night before and tagged along with them to the staff dining hall to share their customary morning meal of hot cereal and toasted bread with the residents of the girls dormitory. But he was quickly snagged by one of the kitchen workers before he even had a chance to find a seat, and removed to the kitchens where he assumed he would be put to work. Instead, he was shown to a stool at one of the unused counters, "I...don't understand...have I done something wrong?" He asked.

The worker who had brought him smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "Not unless you count being underfed." She said, "Sit."

"But..."

"Just sit, you're not in any trouble, I promise." The young woman assured him.

As he did as he was told, the head cook herself appeared with a tray, "We need to put some meat on your bones, Tu-Shen." She announced as she put the tray on the counter, naming the contents of each dish as she placed it before him, "According to Tan-Li's diet, you're to have a bowl of fresh fruit, one boiled egg, two slices of toasted bread, a bowl of warmed protein cereal, a cup of fruit juice and a full mug of milk this morning."

Tu-Shen stared at all the food that had been specially prepared just for him, "But...the other boys don't eat like this." He protested, "It doesn't seem fair."

"Those boys have always been fed right, Tu-Shen; you haven't, so you have to make up for it." The cook explained, "Now, eat so I can have my counter space back."

"This just isn't right." Tu-Shen persisted.

"Isn't right? I'll tell you what isn't right. Starving you and beating you, that is what isn't right. Telling you how stupid you are, and how worthless you are, that isn't right." The cook told him sternly, "You coming here where you'll be well-fed and loved, now that's what is right. And anybody who tells you different don't know what they're talking about. Now, you just forget about what you think isn't right and eat what's in front of you."

Tu-Shen lowered his head, "Yes, Ma'am." He mumbled.

The cook tsked at him and put her hand under his chin to raise his head, "I have never seen a child so beaten down as you." She said in gentler tone, "Would that I had your mother here; I'd give her a good piece of my mind, treating a child so."

Tu-Shen gulped, shrinking from her as if he expected punishment. The cook then sighed, pulled up another stool and sat down next to him, "Oh dear, surely you do not think Cook would hurt you? If I appeared harsh, it certainly was not directed at you." She consoled, rubbing the boy's back, "I suppose everything must seem very strange to you here right now; but you have nothing to fear from anyone in this household."

"I'm sorry. I guess I still can't understand why everyone is being so nice to me." Tu-Shen replied with a shake of his head.

"You're a good boy, Tu-Shen; why would anyone be anything but nice to you?" The cook questioned.

Tu-Shen started to say it was because he had killed someone and had nearly killed Master Kenobi, but thought better of it and just shrugged instead, "Now, you eat up and then join the other younglings for lessons in the school room. I wager your mother never bothered with that either, so you'll have some catching up to do." The cook said.

"I'm too stupid." Tu-Shen told her, averting his eyes in shame.

"You were never taught; that is not the same as being stupid. That wasn't your fault, and it is nothing to be ashamed of." The cook admonished, "No more talk now, eat before your hot food gets cold and your cold food gets warm."

Realizing he had little choice in the matter, Tu-Shen nodded obediently, "Where's he school room?" He asked.

"It's the room between the girls' and boys' dormitories." The cook told him.

Again Tu-Shen nodded as he picked up a fork and started on the eggs; reminding himself that he was no longer under Shen-Grel's thumb, and had nothing to fear from the people here. Satisfied, the cook patted him on the back as she pushed herself off the stool and returned to her work.

XXXXX

Sho-Wan Kenobi did not need his sight to know the search for his younger child would have to wait; he could clearly hear the rain pattering on the windows in his bed chamber. He sighed, then decided that at the very least, he might broach the subject to Li-Na. And perhaps the move was best left to a day when it would not be overshadowed by more officially pressing matters, such as his son's Senate appearance. Rolling over, the Lord Regent sat up and then, feeling carefully for the edge of the bed, swung his legs over.

This movement was not missed by Pi-Tong in the outer chamber and before Sho-Wan's feet even touched the floor, the old servant was there, "Did you sleep well, Lord Regent?" He asked, slipping an outer garment over his master's sleeping tunic.

"Have you been out there all night?" Sho-Wan questioned as he moved in the direction of one of the windows.

"You may have needed my assistance." Pi-Tong answered and hovered near Sho-Wan should he stumble.

Sho-Wan sighed and shook his head, "After so many years, I have become quite self-sufficient, Old Friend." He said, "You need not go without sleep on my account."

"But after so many years away, this has become a strange place to you, My Lord." Pi-Tong countered, "What if you had become disoriented and lost? You may have fallen."

"Your point is well-made, Pi-Tong. And I had the gift of sight then, which has since been lost. I suppose I will have to learn my way around again." Sho-Wan conceded, "However, I still do not think it necessary for you to keep watch all night long; if you insist on keeping vigil over me, then recruit others to help you."

"If it pleases you, I will see to it, My Lord." Pi-Tong replied with a dutiful bow.

"And do not hover over me as if I am a helpless child. I at least know this room well enough that you need not fear for me here." Sho-Wan said.

"My apologies, Lord Regent." Pi-Tong responded, again bowing as he retreated a short distance while Sho-Wan stepped up to the window overlooking the orchard garden and rested a hand on one of the panes, "Perhaps I could draw a bath for you this morning?"

"That would be nice, yes." Sho-Wan decided, "Thank you, Pi-Tong."

"I am at your service always, Lord Regent." Pi-Tong said, bowing once more and moving to the door leading to the private bathing chamber.

"Afterward, I would like to speak with Li-Na." Sho-Wan added.

"While you are bathing, I will send for her." Pi-Tong told him.

Sho-Wan nodded from his place at the window, but his thoughts had already drifted to the gardens below where somewhere his daughter's remains lay buried.

Pi-Tong retreated to bathing chamber to fill the bath. When he returned a few minutes later, the Lord Regent was still there. The old servant cleared his throat discreetly which apparently was enough to break Sho-Wan's train of thought and he turned toward the waiting valet, "My apologies for disturbing you, My Lord; however, your bath is ready, and it would be best not to delay too long or the water will grow cold." Pi-Tong advised.

"Yes, of course. If you will just help me settle in before seeking out Li-Na." Sho-Wan replied.

Pi-Tong bowed, "As you wish, My Lord." He answered.

XXXXX

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard, sighed and rolled over on his side, groaning as the bruised muscles in his chest and the partially healed ribs protested the movement. Zak lay curled up on the floor amidst a tangle of blankets. Ignoring the discomfort, he swung his legs over the bed and sat up, only then realizing that his injured knee had been wrapped and propped up on pillows. Grappling with the fragmented memories of the night before, he concluded that the physician must have done it after drugging him into unconsciousness. He pushed down his irritation and annoyance; Tan-Li had only done what he felt was necessary. And Obi-Wan had to admit he felt better after a full night's rest. But he could not see the need for his apprentice to have forsaken the comfort of his own bed to spend the night on his master's bedchamber floor. Shaking his head, Obi-Wan started to rise from his place on the bed, but his injured leg buckled painfully beneath him and he sank back down again. Apparently, this momentary pain caused a slight ripple in the Force, rousing the Jedi apprentice.

"The wrapping isn't enough to support your weight, Master." Zak murmured thickly as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Apparently." Obi-Wan replied, "I take it you were in on this conspiracy against me, then."

Zak shook his head, "It was a conspiracy of one." He countered, "Not that I didn't agree with his decision."

The older Jedi sighed, "I admit he may have felt he was acting in my best interests." He conceded, "However, I do not like being tricked."

Not wanting to debate with his master, Zak shrugged and absently reached up to scratch his cheek only to discover the bandage Tan-Li had applied the night before; and promptly peeled it off.

Obi-Wan stared at him in concern, "I have neglected you." He said, "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing." Zak assured him as he wadded the bandaging up into a ball, "Tan-Li thinks I'm scratching it open too much and that it won't heal, that's all. As long as I follow his instructions, it should be fine."

"That does not excuse my inattention. It was wrong of me to focus so much on my concerns." Obi-Wan said.

Zak rolled his eyes, "You haven't neglected me, Master." He insisted while he gathered the pillows and blankets he had brought in the night before; then promptly changed the subject, "How do you think the Senate hearing will go?"

"I cannot say. It is impossible to predict what politicians will do, and who is to know what they have heard from the ambassador." Obi-Wan answered.

"Do you think he'd stoop so low as to lie, though, Master?" Zak questioned.

"From his point of view, he may not see it as lying." Obi-Wan replied, "However, there is no question of what he wants from the Senate."

"Yes, I know. To discredit your father and have you charged with treason." Zak surmised.

"What prompted you to spend the night on my floor, rather than in your bed?" Obi-Wan wondered, shifting the subject once again.

"I had every intention of sleeping in my bed. But with all the shielding, I couldn't sense you, and I didn't like it." Zak explained.

"Ah. I do understand, however, you need not have concerned for me; thanks to your healer friend, my sleep was undisturbed." Obi-Wan told him.

"He said it would be. I still didn't like not being able to sense you." Zak replied.

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head, "Always the worrier." He said.

XXXXX

After a good night's rest, the Prince Consort also felt better; at her side, the young princeling slept on. She stroked his cheek and brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead. He sighed, shifted closer to her and curled his little hand around the sleeve of her bed clothes. Gently extracting herself, Si-Lon rose from the bed, retrieved her dressing gown and moved toward the rain-spotted window. In truth, the weather matched her mood, and she sighed as she put a hand up to the window; how had her husband become such a stranger to her? What had happened to her boyhood friend? How had he changed from idealistic rebel to power-hungry dictator? Had the transition been so gradually that she had not noticed until it was too late? Or had she just merely ignored his depravity because it suited her?

She turned to look back to the bed where little Sjo-Me lay still sleeping. The only good she could see that had come of their union. And yet, God help her, she still loved Tai-Me; for all the ill he had done, she still loved him. Burying her head in her hands, she wept.

"Are...you in pain, Milady?" Tan-Li asked from the doorway of the chamber.

"No, Master physician." Si-Lon replied, turning again to the window, "I am saddened by the recent turn of events."

"As am I, Milady. And yet, there cause for celebration." Tan-Li said.

"Is there? Forgive me, I cannot see it." Si-Lon retorted bitterly.

"Master Kenobi is well on the road to recovery, as are you, Milady. Shen-Grel is dead. Our Lord Regent, whom we once thought long dead, is alive and will soon resume leadership, and he has named your son as his heir." Tan-Li countered, "There is much to celebrate."

Si-Lon swiveled to face him, "Lord Sho-Wan has chosen my son to be heir to the Regency?" She questioned, "Why would he do this?"

"You are his sister's child, your son is her grandchild. Who better to inherit the title?" Tan-Li asked.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Who told you this?" She demanded.

"It...was announced yesterday, at the press assembly." Tan-Li told her.

The Prince consort sighed heavily and shook her head as she put a hand to her temple, "So my secret is revealed. I have missed much." She replied, "And still I grieve. For my uncle, whose suffering did not end with Quell's defeat. For my friend, Ti-Lo, who grieves for her son."

She then gave a quiet laugh and returned to her study of the window, "I even grieve for my husband, who is now forever lost to me." She said, "Does that seem strange after all he has done?"

Tan-Li lowered his eyes, "Love cannot be turned on and off like light switch, Milady; regardless of what those we love have done. The Prince Regent's descent into madness is equally as painful as his death would have been; perhaps more so." He answered, "Your grief is neither unnatural nor out of place."

Si-Lon sighed heavily, "You are a compassionate man, Tan-Li." She replied.

"You are kind to say so, Milady." Tan-Li said and then turned to another matter, "The Lord Regent has expressed a desire to meet his niece, are you up to such a meeting?"

"I have been eager for it since learning of my husband's deception; and my son spoke of little else but his new found friend yesterday after we were reunited." Si-Lon answered, "Please convey my wish to my uncle."

Bowing, Tan-Li smiled and responded, "I will indeed, Lady Si-Lon. I would but revisit your injuries to note how your recovery progresses."

The Prince Consort consented with a nod of her head, "I ask only that this examination be conducted in the absence of my son; he knows not what my husband subjected me to. And I would wait for a time before revealing it to him." She said, "And I would not disturb his sleep, so perhaps after he wakes?"

"I am at Milady's service." Tan-Li bowed, "If it pleases you, I will check on Master Kenobi first, and return afterward."

"That is very considerate, thank you." Si-Lon replied, "How is my cousin?"

"Very well, under the circumstances." Tan-Li informed her and then smiled, "Although perhaps a bit too stubborn for his own good."

"It runs in the blood, I think." Si-Lon said, smiling in return.

XXXXX

Li-Na rose stiffly from her cot. She could hear the sound of the rain drumming on her tent roof, and feel its dampness in her bones. She was too old to be sleeping outside in soggy tents; she would have done well not to refuse Sho-Wan's offer of dry quarters inside the Residence, however, she thought that to do so would be unfair for her followers. From without, she could hear Terra-Khai giving orders to the rest of those camped in the courtyard. Hobbling to the tent flap, she pulled it aside and peeked out into the gloomy morning. Despite the rain, cooking fires had been kindled underneath awnings and most of her Resistance members were out and about, preparing for the day. Upon spying her, Terra-Khai approached, "A wet morning." Li-Na said in greeting.

"Quite. And likely to last all day." Terra-Khai replied, "You should have stayed inside last night."

"With my captain and the rest of my followers out here?" Li-Na questioned with a snort, "What kind of leader would I be?"

"You are nearing your eightieth year, Li-Na; no one would begrudge you a warm dry bed." Terra-Khai told her.

Li-Na shook her head, but did not otherwise respond, "Did the Prince Regent spend his night quietly?" She asked.

"Eventually." Terra-Khai answered, "Though I am reluctant to believe he has given up entirely."

"Hmm.." Li-Na responded, pursing her lips, "It would be foolish to let our guard down. He was never one to surrender so easily."

Terra-Khai nodded, "That is my thought as well. I have given instruction that those assigned to guard him must be extra vigilant."

The old woman smiled up at him, "Very wise counsel; I chose well in my second in command." She said.

"I am honored by your trust." Terra-Khai responded.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the kitchen door opening, and both turned in that direction as one of the kitchen staff stepped out, pulled a hood up over his head and made his way over to them, "Our head cook sent me to tell you that you are all welcome to eat in the dining hall today." He said.

"Thank you, that was very kind. However, there are a great many of us, we would not wish to inconvenience anyone; and we have already made provisions for our needs." Li-Na replied.

"Begging your pardon, but Cook knows how many of you there are; the staff has already eaten and you will have the hall to yourselves. Cook would be very insulted if you refuse." The messenger persisted, "If you intend to decline, you would be doing me a favor to give her the message yourself. I've seen her in bad temper, and she's already upset about the boy."

Terra-Khai and Li-Na exchanged glances, "What boy?" Li-Na asked.

"That poor skinny waif, you know the one; always tailing after that young Jedi." The messenger answered.

"Oh, that one!" Terra-Khai exclaimed and then turned to Li-Na, "He means Tu-Shen."

"Ah, yes. What cause has she to be angry with him? I was not under the impression he was the type to cause trouble." Li-Na questioned.

"Oh, she isn't angry with him, but his mother better not show her face around here." The messenger said with a shake of his head, "Cook has a real bone to pick with her."

"Well, I suppose we had best take up the invitation then, no sense in upsetting the cook more than she already is." Li-Na decided, then addressed Terra-Khai, "Spread the word that we will be eating inside today."

Terra-Khai bowed, "I rather doubt we'll be getting any complaints."

It was as they were filing through to the hall that Pi-Tong finally found Li-Na, "Good morning, Madam." Pi-Tong said, bowing to the old woman.

"Pi-Tong, you are about early." Li-Na replied.

"I could say the same of you, Li-Na." Pi-Tong countered.

"Yes, of course. It seems we both have duties that require us to rise early." Li-Na conceded, "Is this a chance meeting or do you wish to speak with me?"

"It is the Lord Regent who requests the pleasure of your company." Pi-Tong revealed.

"What a coincidence. I would speak with him as well." Li-Na said, "May I share a meal with my people? Or does he wish to see me immediately?"

"I believe he was hoping to share the morning meal with you in his quarters." Pi-Tong answered.

"I am at the Lord Regent's disposal. Does he also wish my captain to be present?" Li-Na asked.

"The matter he wishes to discuss is of a personal nature, Li-Na; I believe he wishes this to be a private meeting." Pi-Tong told her.

Li-Na looked a bit perplexed, but she nodded, "Very well, I will inform Terra-Khai and join you shortly." She assured him.

Pi-Tong bowed and retreated down the corridor toward the kitchens. Li-Na watched him go, wondering what was so personal that Sho-Wan wished to meet with her privately.

XXXXX

Obi-Wan was dressing by the time Tan-Li arrived to check on him. There was no mention of their disagreement the night before; Obi-Wan's irritation had faded, and the physician felt no need to apologize for his deception. He found the Jedi Master much improved, though he still recommended putting as little strain on the damaged leg as possible, reiterating his recommendation that Obi-Wan not stand before the Senate during questioning. Having agreed the night before to request a dispensation from the Senate body, Obi-Wan felt honor-bound to keep his promise. Besides, truth be told, he just didn't feel up to standing throughout the session anyway. While the physician was helping him adjust his supporting brace, Pi-Tong made an appearance, wondering if it were possible for Obi-Wan to join his father for the morning meal in his quarters. An invitation he was eager to accept, though clearly unhappy that the request was not extended to include his apprentice. But Pi-Tong explained that the topic for discussion was of a personal familial nature, and should not be seen as an affront to Zak by any means.

Not offended in the least, Zak assured his master he would not go hungry; he would just join Ferry and Anakin for the morning meal. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan agreed, privately intending to impress upon his father that he did not feel it appropriate to exclude his apprentice from such meetings. Sensing his master's thoughts, Zak shook his head, again reminding his master that he did not feel slighted; it was a family matter, he understood that. It was puzzling, though, that Zak sensed the missive had not actually been sent by the Lord Regent; however, Zak felt no danger or malicious intend behind the request. He was certain the reason behind this little deception would present itself eventually.

Satisfied he had received a positive response, Pi-Tong bowed out.

XXXXX

Si-Lon had left her sleeping child in order to dress, smiling to think she just may have thwarted Tan-Li's plan to reexamine her. She felt she had been poked and prodded sufficiently the day before, and saw no need for more of the same. She felt fine, a little stiff, perhaps; but nothing that required the physician's continued scrutiny. Her maid was just placing the final pins in her hair when Pi-Tong arrived to invite her to dine this morning with the Lord Regent.

Anxious to finally meet the uncle she had thought long dead face to face, Si-Lon did not hesitate to accept the offer. Assuring the old retainer she would join him as soon as she was certain her son was being looked after.

XXXXX

Sho-Wan had bathed as was being dressed when Pi-Tong returned from his errands, "Well, did you find her? Has she agreed to see me?" He asked, raising his arms as he was bidden so that the servant could tie a sash around his waist.

"Of course she has agreed to see you, My Lord; why would she not?" Pi-Tong replied.

"Wonderful!" Sho-Wan exclaimed, clapping his hands, "And the food, you did see to the meal?"

"It is all arranged, I believe they are laying out the table as we speak." Pi-Tong assured him.

Again the Lord Regent clapped, "You have not lost your touch, Old Friend." He said.

"Thank you, My Lord." Pi-Tong responded, bowing.

XXXXX

Si-Lon was already present when Obi-Wan arrived at his father's apartments. He bowed to her, "I am relieved to see you so well-recovered, Milady." He said.

"Thank you; I am feeling much better." Si-Lon replied, "I do not think I properly thanked your apprentice for his kindness."

"I doubt he was expecting to be thanked, Milady." Obi-Wan countered.

"Well, I am grateful, nonetheless." Si-Lon said and then cleared her throat, "I must apologize for not telling you who I was."

"Who you were?" Obi-Wan questioned.

Smiling, but looking puzzled, Si-Lon clarified, "That my mother was the Lord Regent's sister. Surely, you know this already."

"Ah. Yes, Li-Na revealed your secret to me two days ago." Obi-Wan told her, "Forgive me for bringing up a painful subject, but considering your husband's...dislike...for anyone of our line, your silence was understandable."

"You are too forgiving." Si-Lon murmured, lowering her eyes.

"I try never to harbor resentment, it serves no purpose, Milady." Obi-Wan said.

Si-Lon turned laughing eyes up to him, "Perhaps it is time for us to move past formal titles, Cousin." She suggested.

Returning her smile, Obi-Wan nodded, "I agree." He replied.

From the doorway, Li-Na observed the exchange and smiled, then hobbled in, tapping her cane with each step. She pointed the cane at Obi-Wan, "I was under the impression you were supposed to stay off your feet as much as possible." She said.

"Oh my, of course!" Si-Lon exclaimed, "Forgive me, Cousin; please, sit."

"Only if you will join me, Mi...Si-Lon." Obi-Wan replied, waving his left hand toward several chairs.

Si-Lon obliged, and Li-Na too lowered herself into one of the chairs with a grateful sigh, "These old bones no longer care for this dampness." She explained, "Do either of you know the purpose of this meeting?"

XXXXX

Zak headed down the corridor and knocked at the suite assigned to his fellow Jedi. Hearing an acknowledgment from within, he triggered the door and entered. Ferri was just putting his left boot on, while Anakin was slipping his arms through a tan-colored tabard – since taking on an apprentice, he had gradually taken to wearing lighter clothing; a change that had not gone unnoticed by his former master.

"How is Obi-Wan this morning?" Anakin asked as he picked up his utility belt, put it on and adjusted the tabard underneath.

"Better, I think." Zak answered, "Tan-Li gave him something to make him sleep."

Ferri rolled his eyes, "Oh boy."

"How did he get Obi-Wan to agree to _that_?" Anakin asked.

"Well, uh, he didn't...exactly." Zak answered.

"Hmm. He must have been in a fine mood this morning." Anakin guessed with a shake of his head, "I don't think I'd want to be in Tan-Li's boots right now."  
"He got over it quickly. I think he realized Tan-Li did it for his own good." Zak countered.

"So if Master Kenobi is alright, what brings you down here this morning?" Ferri wondered.

"Lord Sho-Wan requested Master join him for the morning meal, so I thought I'd eat with you." Zak said.

Anakin narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "And you weren't asked too?" He questioned, "Doesn't that seem odd?"

Zak shrugged, "Not really. Pi-Tong said it concerned a family matter." He explained.

"And it feels alright to you?" Anakin asked.

"I wouldn't be here if it didn't." Zak assured him.

"You're sure?" Anakin persisted.

"Positive."

"Well, let's go get something to eat, then." Anakin suggested after another moment's thought, "I'm sure Obi-Wan well fill us in when he's finished."

Ferri grinned mischievously, "Unless it's some deep dark family secret." He interjected.

"Very funny." Zak replied tersely.

Anakin merely rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's see if we can't find something to eat." He said, "I have a feeling this is going to be another long day."

XXXXX

As Pi-Tong guided the Lord Regent down the corridor from the bedchamber to the sitting room where the morning meal would be served, Sho-Wan was puzzled to hear conversation between two people, one he thought to be the familiar timber of his son, the other was a woman's voice, though one considerably younger than Li-Na, "Has my son come to see me this morning?" He asked.

The old servant cleared his throat, "I hope you are not angry, My Lord; I thought since this concerned Master Kenobi's sister, you would not wish to exclude him. I took the liberty of inviting him to join you." He explained.

"I see. And the woman? I know it is not Li-Na's voice I hear." Sho-Wan questioned.

"As your niece, I thought it proper that the Lady Si-Lon also be included." Pi-Tong answered and then added hastily, "You had expressed your desire to meet her."

Sho-Wan suppressed a chuckle as he pretended to be annoyed, "And did you remember to ask Li-Na to this meeting?" He demanded.

"You know that I have, My Lord." Pi-Tong assured him, wondering just how Sho-Wan could have forgotten what he had already told him only minutes ago...and somewhat insulted that he thought Pi-Tong had neglected his duties.

But then the regent's laughter escaped, "I am only teasing, Old Friend." He said.

"Oh. It seems I have worked too long in humorless house." Pi-Tong admitted, laughing at his own mistake, "You do not think it was wrong for me to include your son and his cousin, then?"

"I should have thought of it myself, Pi-Tong." Sho-Wan told him, "I am lucky to have a clever servant to correct my errors."

XXXXX

On of the guards assigned to stand watch at Tai-Me's cell eyed the tray the servant was carrying, "Is this our food, or his?" He asked jokingly.

"Uh...I...the Prince Regent's...I believe." The servant answered, thought clearly uncertain.

"The other guard slapped the servant on the back, "We know who it's for; our turn has just begun, we ate before we relieved the last guards." He said.

"Oh...yes...I see...uh...could you unlock the door so I may deliver this, then?" The servant requested, quickly covering, bowing his head in respect.

"No need to bow to us, young man." The second guard insisted.

"Yes...I mean...no...I mean..." The servant stammered.

Shaking his head, the first guard sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you nervous." He said.

The servant smiled uneasily, "No, _I'm_ sorry. I am just not used to...let me just say the Prince Regent lacked a sense of humor." He confessed.

"Fortunately, the Prince Regent is no longer in charge." The second guard countered, "Just leave the tray with us. No need for you to have face him."

The servant looked relieved as he handed over the tray to the first guard, "Thank you." He replied gratefully, "Someone will come to retrieve the tray later."

As the servant started back down the corridor, the second guard unlocked the cell door, the first guard carried the tray into the cell and the door was closed and latched behind him. With only one barred window set high up at ground level, the cell was never very well-lit on the brightest of days; and on a day such as this one, with storm clouds blocking the sun's light, that small window did nothing to dispel the darkness. What little of the corridor light spilling in from barred door window did not penetrate the dark corners of the cell, and the guard waited for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. Tai-Me was seated on the mat against the far wall, arms wrapped around his legs, which were drawn up to his chest, with his head resting on his knees. He did not look up as the guard approached with the tray.

The guard approached cautiously, then squatted to place the tray on the floor next to the mat. The former regent remained motionless.

"Lord Tai-Me?" The guard called out softly, still squatting.

There was no response.

"Lord Tai-Me, I have brought you something to eat." The guard said.

Still, Tai-Me did not move.

"Surely, you must be hungry, Lord Prince." The guard persisted, "We have no desire to starve you."

The Prince Regent did not so much as twitch.

The guard then began to wonder if Tai-Me had not perhaps died to during the night, "Lord Tai-Me?" He called again, this time reaching out to touch the Prince Regent's hand.

XXXXX

All eyes turned to the Lord Regent as he entered the sitting room, "No, no; do not get up." He insisted as he heard the scraping of chairs.

Pi-Tong guided him to an empty seat, "I had thought only to consult with Li-Na, however, my friend here thought differently. Wisely so, I believe." Sho-Wan said.

Si-Lon rose from her seat and knelt in front of Sho-Wan, taking his hands in hers, "My Lord Uncle, I am so pleased to meet you at last." She told him, her voice breaking as she buried her face in Sho-Wan's lap.

Smiling, Sho-Wan stroked her hair, "And I you, my dear. I never dared hope any of my family's children survived Quell's purges." He said.

"You have Li-Na to thank for my survival. She took me in at great risk." Si-Lon replied, lifting her head to gaze up at her uncle.

"And raised you well." Sho-Wan added.

Si-Lon shook her head and lowered her gaze, "Not so well as to choose the right husband." She admitted.

Sho-Wan brushed her cheek, "From what I understand, many were fooled by Tai-Me." He told her, "Including me, until it was too late."

"I..don't understand." Si-Lon replied.

"Neither do I." Obi-Wan interjected.

"When he found me, he was not alone. But he must have realized who I was quickly because he sent the others out immediately. Then he told me that the people blamed me for bringing Quell down on them, and that there would be rebellion if I took power again right away. He said it might be better if we waited awhile, until Tai-Me convinced them I was not responsible for Quell's coming. He left, promising to return once he'd arranged a comfortable hiding place, somewhere safe until the time was right to reveal my existence; and true to his word, he returned within the hour, claiming that a suitable place had been found. Of course, I could not see where his men were taking me; though I could feel that it was not as damp as the cell I had been removed from. The chamber I was taken to was larger and much drier, sparsely furnished (for my own safety, Tai-Me said; not too many obstacles to stumble into), but still, there was a bed to replace the floor I had been sleeping on, a table and chair, and a rug on the floor; all luxuries I had been denied by Quell. Had I understood what he truly intended, I would not have gone in so docilely, though it probably would have made little difference, since I am sure he had already lied about who I was to the men escorting us. But it was only after he departed and locked the door behind him that I truly realized I had been tricked into trading one prison cell for another.

Soon after this, he returned again, this time in the company of Po-Ku and his wife; he said that only the three of them knew who I actually was, and that it was better this way, still claiming it was for my own protection. He also informed me he had handpicked several of his men who were told I had been one of Quell's prisoners; that I was delusional, driven mad by Quell's torturers. Only these men would be guarding me. By then I knew there was no chance for escape, I was now Tai-Me's prisoner. Still, he promised I would be well-treated, that Ti-Lo would see to my needs. And admittedly, again, he was true to his word; Ti-Lo was always very attentive. Tai-Me rarely visited after that, usually when he was in the mood to taunt me, as when he described my 'funeral' to me, for instance, and once in while, to bring me some tidbit of news, though I think even then his intentions were cruel. I admit, in the beginning, I thought much of escape.

"Still, even if I had somehow managed to escape, where could I go? The corridors were well-guarded by men who believed me to be insane. No one would have helped me." Sho-Wan explained, sighing at the end.

"Dear Lord." Si-Lon whispered, burying her head in her hands and stifled a sob at her husband's deception.

Obi-Wan, seated next to his father, laid a hand on her shoulder, "You cannot blame yourself for Tai-Me's actions." He said gently.

"No, no, My Dear Child; surely, you do not believe I would hold you responsible?" Sho-Wan added without hesitation.

"It isn't that, Uncle." Si-Lon replied tearfully, "I am...I cannot think why I would love such a cruel man. How could I not have known what he was capable of?"

"Tai-Me was not always so, Dear One. Or if he was, he hid it well." Li-Na interjected, "Had I seen such potential, I would have not have trusted him with so much power. Apparently, none of us really understood how troubled he was."

"Indeed." Sho-Wan agreed and then cleared his throat, "But I did not invite you here to complain of what has passed."

"I understand it concerns a family matter." Obi-Wan said.

The old regent sighed as he nodded, "It is. And I believe this will be most important to you, Obi-Wan." He confirmed.

"It's about my sister, isn't it." Obi-Wan guessed, leaning forward in his seat.

"Sister?" Si-Lon repeated, "I was not aware..."

"Very few knew, Milady. And this all happened before you were born." Li-Na told her, "Is Obi-Wan correct? Is this about Lady Ana's baby?"

"Obi-Wan's sister, yes." Sho-Wan replied, "And that is why I wished to speak with you, Li-Na. After all these years, could I dare hope you remember where you laid her to rest?"

Li-Na tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Oh, that was so long ago." She answered with a sigh.

"Well, do remember or not?" Sho-Wan questioned.

"Poor little Ana-Bai; she never stood a chance." Li-Na replied, sighing again as she leaned back in her chair, eyes unfocused as she recalled the sad event, "If she is still there, I can find her."

"Ana-Bai. I had forgotten what Ana called her." Sho-Wan recalled, pausing as he, too thought back, "I wish for her to have a proper interment, with my Ana."

"Where is she buried now?" Si-Lon asked.

"Down in the garden." Li-Na answered, "And we were lucky to have been able to bury her at all. Had Quell known...well, let us just say it was against his wishes."

Si-Lon shook her head, "The garden is a beautiful resting place, however, I agree it would be more fitting for this baby to be with her mother." She said.

"You have said nothing, Obi-Wan." Sho-Wan observed, "What are your thoughts?"

"I believe we are of the same mind, Father. My apprentice and I talked about this last night. It was my intention to speak with you about it after the business questioning your identity is settled." Obi-Wan revealed.

"You discussed this with your apprentice?" Sho-Wan questioned.

"He caught me in deep thought, and sensed that I was troubled." Obi-Wan confessed, "He brought me a sense of clarity."

"A wise young man, he must be." Sho-Wan deduced, "I admit I have had little opportunity to speak with him."

Obi-Wan nodded, "He will be a very good Knight when his training is complete." He said, then turned back to the subject at hand, "In any case, I would also like to see my sister reburied with mother."

"Good. It is settled then; as soon as the weather allows it, my little one will finally be laid to rest where she belongs." Sho-Wan decided, "Now, let us enjoy this morning feast Pi-Tong has so thoughtfully arranged for us."

"Yes, and talk of happier things." Si-Lon added, rising to her feet, "May I guide you, Lord Uncle?"

"You honor me, dear lady." Sho-Wan replied holding a hand out for her to take as he stood.

"There is one rather disagreeable matter I would like to discuss first, My Lord." Li-Na interjected from the chair she had yet to vacate.

Sho-Wan sighed, "Have we not had our share of disagreeable topics this morning?" He questioned.

"I believe this to be of some urgency, Lord Regent." Li-Na insisted.

Again the Lord Regent sighed, "Very well." He conceded, sinking back down in his seat, "What is this urgent matter?"

"It concerns the travesty in the central park, My Lord." Li-Na answered.

"Travesty?" Sho-Wan repeated and then turned his attention to Obi-Wan, "Of what does she speak, My Son?"

Obi-Wan scrubbed his beard with his left hand, "Oh dear. How could I have forgotten." He responded, "It seems the Prince Regent used the park to execute his traitors, Father."

"I see. Yes, you were right to bring this to my attention, Li-Na." Sho-Wan said with a nod, "I assume these traitors are in need of proper burial?"

"Yes, My Lord." Li-Na confirmed, "We need only a word from you to proceed."

"Then you have it, of course. Please, see that it is done as soon as possible." Sho-Wan instructed, then shook his head and sighed, "Tai-Me must have been very disturbed to have ordered such a thing."

"Lord Uncle, one of those poor men is Lord Po-Ku's son." Si-Lon put in, "Would it be possible for Lord Po-Ku and his wife to claim his body?"

"Of course. It would only be proper." Sho-Wan consented and then tapped his lip absently.

"What is it, Father?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I would like to see the park dedicated to the memory of those who died there." Sho-Wan decided.

"In memory of...traitors...My Lord?" Si-Lon questioned.

"Do you think this should be forgotten?" Sho-Wan countered.

"Of course not, Lord Uncle." Si-Lon refuted, "I do not agree with my husband's sentence, however, should we be honoring them as heroes and dedicate a park to them? They very nearly succeeded in killing your son. Where would any of us be if Shen-Grel's plans had succeeded? "

After a moment Sho-Wan replied, "Your point is valid. Perhaps I was thinking more of Xi-Lo. I believe he was an unfortunate victim, abused by Tai-Me and used by Shen-Grel." He sighed, shaking his head sadly, "Shen-Grel. Ana would have wept to see what had become of him."

"What would you like done, then, Lord Regent?" Li-Na asked.

"Dispose of the bodies and clean up the park as you see fit, Li-Na. And allow Po-Ku and Ti-Lo to decided what to do about Xi-Lo." Sho-Wan ordered, "I will contemplate whether any further action is necessary."

"As you wish, My Lord." Li-Na replied.

"Is that all the official business?" Sho-Wan asked.

"Have you decided what to do about Tu-Shen, Father?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ah, yes, Tu-Shen; at least that is a somewhat more pleasant subject." Sho-Wan said, "No, I had not thought...hmm...it just came to me, that perhaps a fitting penance would be to accompany Li-Na's burial detail, and witness the interment of Shen-Grel and his men."

"Tu-Shen?" Si-Lon echoed, "It appears I have missed something else."

"Of course, you could not have known." Obi-Wan replied and then told her about the boy and how they had come to meet him.

When he was finished, she shook her head, "The poor child." She murmured.

"I had thought to wait, but perhaps this is the right time." Sho-Wan added, "I would like to suggest naming him as a companion for your son."

Si-Lon was silent for several moments, "I would like to meet this boy before I could agree to this." She decided, "Would that be acceptable?"

Sho-Wan seemed somewhat disappointed, however he nodded in reluctant agreement, "This is your choice to make, of course. I would not think of forcing him on you." He said.

"I am sure he will become a good friend to my son, Lord Uncle." Si-Lon added hastily, laying a hand on Sho-Wan's arm, "I am just reserving judgment until I meet him for myself."

The old regent smiled, patting his niece's hand, "Of course, of course. I understand completely." He assured her, "However, believe me when I tell you that he will win your heart, as he has all those who have met him."

"Then I am very eager to make his acquaintance." Si-Lon said, "Now, shall we eat?"

XXXXX

In a dark cell, three floors below, a tray of food lay untouched.

The cell itself was deserted...though not entirely empty.

The prisoner was gone.

* * *

**List of characters**

Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member

Ana-Bai (deceased) – still-born daughter of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's sister

Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother

Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally

Chi-Na – Medical technician, Resistance ally

Col-Fre – Resistance member, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

La-Me – Pi-Tong's granddaughter and contact with the Resistance

Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker

Li-ta – Little girl rescued by Anakin and Ferri

Lo-Pai – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nar-Pol – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nia-Wan Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's sister, Si-Lon's mother

Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright

Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence

Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance

Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father

Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia

Sha-Khan Marjinn – Antigalia's ambassador to the Republic

Schu-Lan – Head of the Royal Nursery, Sjo-Me's personal nursemaid

Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi

Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father

Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece

Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon

Ta-Ping – Sentry assigned, to guard Sho-Wan

Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia

Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Tu-Long – One of Antigalia's Senators

Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell

Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother

Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo


	33. One Final Act of Madness, A Hero Emerges

**Wew, this was a hard one to write! But I finally managed to finish it. I hope it was worth the wait. But, as you will see, it is extra long, so I hope I made up for taking so long to update. Thanks to: Mystic Winter, Valairy Scott, JediAngel001, XxJediPrincessxX (possibly a new reviewer, but maybe just a name change?), Jedi Hsoj, starwarsforever and JediKnight13. Thanks for sticking with me guys! I haven't proofed this, so I apologize ahead of time for any spelling, grammatical or other errors. I will go through it and fix what I find once this is posted. I just thought I'd left you all hanging way to long.**

* * *

Chapter 32 – One Final Act of Madness, a Hero Emerges

The gray dawn led into a dreary mid-morning, with any change unlikely for the remainder of the day. In Sho-Wan's quarters, the foul weather did little to dampen the spirits of the four gathered there. Even Si-Lon roused from her melancholy; it seemed just being in the company of her long lost family was enough to cheer her. And though not all they discussed was of a pleasant nature, nothing, it seemed could dispel the joy of this little reunion. The time passed all too quickly, and they all finally agreed it was time they turned their attention to their individual duties. Li-Na departed first, eager to begin the process of clearing the park of Tai-Me's grim work. Reluctantly, Si-Lon was the next to go; her son was surely awake by now, and the former consort did not want to distress him with too long an absence. Obi-Wan remained behind; not only did he wish to prolong this visit with his father, but with the Senate hearing just hours away, he wished to discuss the subject with Sho-Wan in private, since the principle reason for this hearing concerned the validity of Sho-Wan's identity, and the legality of Obi-Wan's move against the planet's appointed leader. Though Obi-Wan was confident he had acted out of necessity, he could never be certain how the Senate would perceive the choices he made. For some reason, he felt the need for his father's approval.

XXXXXX

After eating, the three other Jedi sought out Terra-Khai to consult with him concerning the security of the Residence. It was not that Anakin doubted Terra-Khai's competence, but there was so much at stake, and with Obi-Wan's ability to defend himself still questionable, he just wanted to ease his own mind that everything that could be done, had been done. Still, even after speaking with Li-Na's second-in-command, something niggled in the back of Anakin's mind. Something that was not right. Moreover, after sharing his misgivings with Zak and Ferri, they admitted the same sense of apprehension. He relayed his concerns to Terra-Khai, who, having learned much of Jedi talents, did not treat the matter lightly.

They must all be on their guard.

Though none of them entertained the possibility of Tai-Me's escape.

XXXXXX

In the school room, Tu-Shen struggled along with the work assigned to him; simple enough, yet to one without the advantage of previous schooling, an uphill battle, and a decidedly steep one at that. But his lack of education was not ridiculed by the other students. In contrast, several volunteered to help him learn these early lessons that they had long ago mastered. Their instructor looked on with pride at their behavior. It would have been so easy for them to poke fun at Tu-Shen's ignorance, instead of helping him. But here they were, patiently teaching this boy to read.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rap on the door, followed shortly by the entrance of an old woman, "I have been told the boy called Tu-Shen is here among your students." She said, leaning heavily on her cane.

"And you are?" The instructor questioned.

"Oh, yes. Forgive my lack of manners." The old woman answered, "My name is Li-Na."

"The leader of the Resistance, of course." The instructor concluded, "I am Chan-Pai. Tu-Shen is here, yes."

At the sound of his name all eyes turned toward Tu-Shen; the youngling in question directed his gaze downward and sank down in his seat. Until the previous day, he had known Li-Na by reputation only – Shen-Grel had both hated and feared her. The hate was generated by her popularity amongst the people; Shen-Grel was, quite frankly jealous. His fear stemmed from the knowledge that once she overthrew the current Prince Regent,she would then turn her attention to ridding the planet of Shen-Grel, and would, without question, succeed on both counts. Children, by nature, usually love, respect, and even admire their parents; it is the rare child, perhaps through some genetic flaw who does not. But when a child is raised amid apathy, contempt and raw hate, often that love, respect and admiration wilts and dies, and the child responds in kind, and grows to be as apathetic, contemptuous or hateful as the parents; but sometimes, sometimes, those positive emotions do not wilt and die, but are, instead, directed toward another, someone the child feels might be more willing to accept these feelings for the gifts they are. Shen-Grel, taken from the care of his loving mother only to be harshly treated by his father, became the former; any love he once felt quickly trampled by cruelty. By contrast, his son's love managed, somehow, to survive Shen Grel's cruelty and his mother's contempt, carefully hidden, nurtured and directed, for whatever reason, toward the very person his father hated so vehemently, Li-Na.

And now, this woman had coming searching him out; for what purpose, Tu-Shen did not even dare to speculate, "Stand up, Tu-Shen." The instructor ordered.

Swallowing hard, Tu-Shen gathered his courage around him and pushed himself up, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the stares of the other younglings as he felt his face flush. Li-Na smiled warmly, reassuringly, "I am not here to hurt you, child." She insisted, "I have come on behalf of the Lord Regent. He has a task for you."

A task. So, the Lord Regent had finally decided on his punishment, then. Well, he had agreed to accept whatever retribution Sho-Wan chose.

Li-Na turned toward the instructor, "My apologies for stealing one of your students." She said.

The instructor smiled, "I am sure the Lord Regent has his reasons; Tu-Shen's lessons can wait another day or two." She replied and then directed her attention to the boy, "Come, Tu-Shen; bring your work with you."

With a nod of acceptance, Tu-Shen gathered his assignments from his work station and moved toward the front of the room. The instructor looked over his completed work and smiled, "You are a quick learner, Tu-Shen. I do not expect it to take any time at all for you to catch up to your age-mates' level." She told him as she returned his unfinished work to him, "Before you return to us, I would like you to complete your current lessons. Don't hesitate to ask for help, either from your classmates, or from me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Tu-Shen murmured.

Li-Na placed an arm around his shoulder, "I will see that he does, Chan-Pai." She promised.

The instructor nodded, and then clapped her hands as she focused on her other students whose attention was still riveted on Tu-Shen, "This is nothing to concern you, back to work." She ordered.

Not wishing to disrupt Chan-Pai's class any further, Li-Na took Tu-Shen's arm firmly and guided him to the doorway, "Thank you for your time, Chan-Pai; I will let you return to your lessons." She said, and with that, she led the boy out.

XXXXXX

On the far side of Coruscant, the day was in full force, still working its way toward nightfall. On the opposite side, however, that area of the planet housing the Senate and business sectors, night had come some time ago, and still held sway over its occupants. The offices, for the most part, were empty and locked; the great Senate building itself, dark and deserted. So too, was the Jedi Temple, only those assigned night duties were up and about; areas normally teeming with activity during day – the classrooms and practice floors – were quiet and devoid of the younger Jedi who most often could be found there. Special abilities aside, the Jedi still needed sleep as much as anyone, and so the majority of the Temple's residents had long ago retreated to their respective quarters.

The exception was the spacious kitchen, never completely empty; though morning was still hours away, preparation for the first meal of the day had already begun. All work came to a screeching halt, however, when the tapping of a stick on the tiled floor announced the appearance of the Jedi's oldest member. Over the course of the several hundred years that Master Yoda had been in residence of the Temple, from time to time, he made appearances in the kitchen to cook for himself. The reason for this was not that he disapproved of the special food prepared for him by the Temple kitchen staff; there were simply times when he found cooking to be a necessary distraction – in recent years he had been a frequent visitor, in fact, during the Clone Wars when the uncertain future weighed heavily on his mind. But it had been some time since he had made such an appearance, so this early-morning visit took the staff quite by surprise. Yet no one questioned his presence, and no one probed for the reason for such restlessness that he suddenly felt the urge to make himself a pre-dawn snack; after their momentary pause, the staff resumed their duties...until Master Mace Windu strode in to join him a short while later, though he quickly, if politely, turned down Yoda's invitation to share in his latest concoction, much to Yoda's disappointment, and helped himself to a bowl of challa melon instead. If the staff hoped to learn the reason for their shared insomnia, they would be disappointed; with food in hand, the Jedi Masters departed without revealing what had caused them to lose sleep.

XXXXXX

Some distance from the Jedi Temple, Padme was shaken awake by her oldest son, "Mom?" He whispered.

"Luke?" She mumbled sleepily, "It's still dark out, what are you doing up?"

"Something feels wrong." He said.

Padme shifted and sat up, plumping the pillows up behind her and then patted the empty space next to her, "What feels wrong, Honey?" She asked.

Luke climbed into the bed and Padme put her arm around him and pulled him close, "Did you have a bad dream?" She asked as she brushed a lock of hair from his forehead.

"I don't think so." Luke answered, "At least...I don't remember if I did."

"Then what woke you up?" Padme asked.

"I don't know." Luke admitted, "Something just feels wrong."

Any other mother would have fixed her son a warm drink and sent him back off to bed. But Padme was not any other mother, and her children were not ordinary children; she was the wife of a Jedi, and their children had inherited their father's gifts. She could not dismiss Luke's bad feelings as nothing more than just an unremembered nightmare.

"Do you think he has something to do with Dad?" She questioned.

Luke rubbed his forehead as he thought for a moment, "Maybe." He finally answered.

"Is Dad in trouble, Luke?" Padme continued.

"I don't think that's it. Not exactly." Luke told her after thinking a little more and then sighed, "I just can't figure it out."

"Well, maybe we should contact Dad, then." Padme suggested.

"I don't know. Maybe it's nothing, Mom." Luke replied.

"Is that what you think Dad was say?" Padme questioned patiently.

"I don't know." Luke mumbled.

"Well, I do." Padme countered, "He'd tell you to trust your feelings."

"I guess." Luke reluctantly agreed, "But maybe he already knows."

"Maybe. Probably. But wouldn't you feel better if you at least talked to him?" Padme persisted.

"I don't wanna be a pest." Luke answered.

Padme took him by the shoulders and turned him so that he was facing her, "You listen to me, Luke Skywalker. You inherited a special gift from your father that tells you when something isn't right. Letting someone know when you have a bad feeling does not make you a pest." She said sternly.

Luke turned his gaze downward, "O_kay_, geez." He responded.

With a nod, Padme released him and slid off the bed, "Now, come on, let's go talk to Dad." She replied.

"But, what if he's asleep?" Luke protested.

"It's later there than it is here. I'm sure he's not." Padme countered, taking him by the arm, "Come on."

With a sigh, Luke conceded, knowing it would be wrong to argue with her any further. She was the mother, after all.

XXXXXX

Despite the late night, Po-Ku and Ti-Lo both rose and dressed early, and found, when they entered their small dining area, the morning meal laid out for them. Though protocol had allowed them servants during Tai-Me's rule, they had not expected the practice to continue after his removal from power. Po-Ku made a mental note to discuss the matter with the Lord Regent later; he and Ti-Lo, he felt, were no longer entitled to such a privilege and could just as easily join the rest of the staff for meals. After dining with his wife, he left her to her duties and went in search of Tu-Shen; if the boy was to be companion to the Princeling, he must be clothed according to his station, not in the servants' hand-me-downs. He tried the dining hall first, but by that time, only Li-Na's people could be found there. After some inquiry, he discovered that the head cook had sent Tu-Shen off to the room assigned to the staff children for lessons. This presumption on the Cook's part somewhat perturbed Po-Ku; was it her place to decide what to do with the boy? But then, how could they know the boy had ties to the Lord Regent? Most likely, the assumption was that he would simply be absorbed into the staff community; they were kind to take him in as readily as they had. In any case, what did it matter now. However, he was again disappointed after learning that Li-Na had already taken the boy elsewhere, apparently under the order of the Lord Regent. Thoroughly frustrated, Po-Ku then went in search of Li-Na, hoping to catch the old woman before she took Tu-Shen off to where ever it was she was going. And it was then that Po-Ku's luck changed, for he found Li-Na conferring with several of her followers; the object of Po-Ku's initial quest stood nearby, looking more than a little apprehensive. Noticing his presence, Li-Na spoke before he had a chance to state his purpose, "Ah, Po-Ku; I had hoped to see you before we departed." She began.

"Departed? Where are you off to?" Po-Ku asked, "Are you taking the boy?"

Li-Na scowled, "We are heading to the park to clean up Tai-Me's mess." She informed, "And, yes, the boy is coming with us."

Po-Ku kneaded his forehead, "I had hoped to speak with the Lord Regent concerning..." He hesitated.

But Li-Na smiled understandingly as she patted his arm, "I know what you are thinking, and it has already been decided. We will be burying the traitors in a mass grave." She said and then squeezed his arm, "The Lord Regent considers Xi-Lo a victim, not a traitor. He belong to you and Ti-Lo."

Squeezing his eyes closed, the still-grieving father swallowed a lump in his throat, "This is more than we could hope for." He replied, his voice cracking with emotion, "Dare I ask..would it be possible for me to...accompany you?"

"You need not ask, Po-Ku." Li-Na answered gently, "He was your son."

Po-Ku daubed at his moist eyes, clearing his throat in another attempt to swallow the lump lodged there, "Thank you, on behalf of my wife and myself." He all but whispered.

Again, Li-Na squeezed his arm, "Now, since you could not have known what we planned for this morning, you must have had another reason to seek me out." She continued, brusquely.

"Yes." Po-Ku confirmed, clearing his throat once more, "It is not fitting for Tu-Shen to continue wearing castoffs. I had hoped to have him fitted properly by the clothier."

"Well, that will have to wait, I am afraid. He is ours for the morning." Li-Na said.

Po-Ku looked doubtfully at the boy, "Forgive me for interfering, but is it advisable to have him witness such horrors?"

"It is not my place to say. This is the sentence laid down by the Lord Regent as penance for the murder of Shen-Grel." Li-Na explained.

"And it is not my place to question the Lord Regent's judgment." Po-Ku conceded.

Li-Na smiled again, "Nor mine." She concurred.

XXXXXX

When Anakin's com signaled an incoming transmission from Coruscant, he wondered with more than a little concern, who would be contacting him now. It should be still hours until dawn on the nearside of the planet, and he didn't know anyone on the far-side, where it was much later in the day. He certainly had not expected to see the images of his wife and oldest son, still clothed for sleeping, solidifying before him, so his first thought was that something had happened to one of the children, "What's wrong?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

But Padme's image smiling reassuringly, _"The children are fine, Annie." _She said, _"Is everything alright there?_"

This question wasn't what he had expected, "Yes. Is there a reason why it shouldn't be?" He asked.

"_Probably not, I suppose." _Padme replied.

"What does that mean?" Anakin questioned.

Padme imaged shimmered as she put an arm around Luke_, "Something woke Luke up." _She revealed.

"Something? A nightmare?"

"_No, Dad; at least I don't think so. It was just...I don't know...I didn't want to do this...it's silly." _Luke stammered.

Anakin was silent for a moment as Luke stared down at his bare feet, "A bad feeling, is that what woke you up?" He asked finally.

Luke nodded, still unable to meet his father's eyes, "Well, that's not silly, Luke; not for us." Anakin said, "How many times have you been told to trust your feelings?"

"_I know. But this is just..." _Luke sighed, unable to find the right word.

"Vague?" Anakin offered.

"_Yeah, I guess that's it." _Luke answered.

"Then it's probably about something farther from home." Anakin concluded.

"_I'm pretty sure it has something to do with you, Dad." _Luke added.

"There, you see; it's not as vague as you thought, now is it." Anakin replied, "And this will be a good lesson for you; because I've got the same feeling you do."

This was enough to cause Luke to finally look up at Anakin, _"You do?"_ He asked, _"What is it, Dad?"_

"Well, that's just it, this whole blasted building is Force-shielded; there's no sharpness, if you know what I mean." Anakin answered, "All we know is that something isn't right. So here's what I'd like you do."

All Luke's attention was now on his father, "In the morning, have Mom take you over to the Temple and talk to Master Yoda about this." Anakin instructed.

"_Okay, Dad. Do you think he'll be able to figure it out?" _Luke wondered.

"If I was there with you, I'd be able to help you, I think. But maybe Master Yoda would be better." Anakin said, "He's been doing this kind of thing a lot longer than me."

Luke nodded, _"Should I tell him you all have the same feeling?" _He asked.

"Oh, definitely."

"_Should I go now?" _Luke asked.

"No, morning should be soon enough. If anything happens before then, we'll just deal with it." Anakin replied.

"_I don't like the sound of that, Annie." _Padme interjected.

"Don't worry, Padme; it's not like we're completely without support here if there's a problem." Anakin reassured her, "And it's possible Master Yoda won't be able to decipher what this is about either with all the Force shielding here."

"_Alright, Anakin, if you're sure." _Padme said.

"At this point, I'm not sure of anything." Anakin admitted, "Listen, I have to go; there's still a lot to do before that Senate hearing."

"_Please be careful, Anakin."_ Padme entreated.

"I'll be fine, Love." Anakin assured her and then looked down at Luke, "And you stop doubting your senses."

"_Yes, Dad." _Luke replied.

Anakin smiled encouragingly, "Try not to worry. I'll be home soon." He said.

"_Love you." _Padme responded, raising her hand, palm forward.

"Love you too." Anakin echoed, mirroring her move so that their hands almost touched, image to image.

Luke rolled his eyes, _"Yuck!_" He exclaimed, causing both his parents to laugh.

XXXXXX

Anakin's image faded and Padme turned to her oldest child, "Feel a little better now?" She asked.

"I guess. I mean, at least I know it was something." Luke replied.

Padme hugged him, "Why don't you go back to bed for a little while." She suggested.

Luke nodded, then yawned as he rubbed his eyes, "Sorry I woke you up." He said.

"Don't be sorry, Honey; you did the right thing." Padme told him, "Go on now."

Again, Luke nodded and trotted off back down the hallway toward the sleeping chambers.

Padme watched him go, and then, with a sigh, returned to her own chamber. After speaking with Anakin though, she doubted she would get any more sleep.

XXXXXX

"Share my stew will you, Master Windu, hmm?" Yoda asked as they settled into one of the meditation chambers.

Mace wrinkled his nose and scowled, "Thank you, but it is a little early for something that...er...heavy." He replied.

"Too early, too late, never is it the right time." Yoda pointed out, "Offended I should be, that like my food you do not."

Mace seated himself on a cushion and placed his bowl of fruit on the floor next to him, and ignored the old Jedi Master's jibe, "I do not believe the danger is over on Antigalia." He said.

"Hmm...yes, sensed this too, I have." Yoda concurred.

"Should we not warn them?" Mace questioned.

"This danger, Anakin perceives already, I think." Yoda revealed, "However, speak with him about it we should."

Mace nodded, "I agree. He must not think we are dismissing the seriousness of this by not warning him, even if he already knows." He added as he reached over to switch on the holo-imager.

Moments later, Anakin's image shimmered and solidified before them, _"Master Windu, Master Yoda." _He greeted them with a bow, _"I take it you're both sensing trouble too."_

"Yes, but it is not well defined." Mace answered.

Anakin nodded, _"Well, it's not much better here, I think because of all the Force-shielding in this building." _He said and then frowned, _"I just finished talking to Luke. Whatever it is, it woke him up."_

"Hmm, tied to you he is. Natural, it would be, to sense if you are in danger." Yoda explained.

"_I don't think I'm the one in danger here, Master Yoda." _Anakin countered.

"No, but close to the trouble you are, Anakin. This it was that young Luke sensed." Yoda replied.

"_Alright, that makes sense, I guess. But if the two of you are having a bad feeling about this, it makes me wonder just how bad this is going to be." _Anakin said.

Yoda ran a clawed hand over his head, "For this reason it was that contact you we have." He told the younger man.

"Be mindful, Anakin." Mace added.

"_I will be." _Anakin promised and then sighed, _"I just wish I knew what the threat is. Shen-Grel is dead, Tai-Me locked away. So where is this new danger going to come from?"_

"Impossible to predict. Heed Master Windu's advice you must, Anakin. Be mindful." Yoda counseled.

"_I don't have much of a choice, do I." _Anakin retorted, then sighed, _"I'm sorry, Masters, it was wrong for me to vent my frustration on you."_

"Under the circumstances, your frustration is understandable, Anakin. However, your energies are best directed at the problem at hand, it does no good to dwell on what you cannot control." Mace instructed.

"_I know." _Anakin sighed.

"Concerned for your brother you are, hmm?" Yoda guessed.

"_He's in no shape to defend himself, Master. Not yet. And this...threat...whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be against either at him or his father. Either way, he's the one in the most danger." _Anakin said.

"You may very well be correct. However, he has you and Ferri and his own Padawan to watch out for him." Mace replied, "And all those who followed your rebel leader."

"_Resistance leader, Master Windu." _Anakin corrected.

"I stand corrected. Still, you see my point? Obi-Wan and his father will not be unprotected when this threat shows itself." Mace continued.

Anakin smiled and nodded, _"Point taken, Master Windu."_ He conceded.

XXXXXX

Tai-Mai gazed at the half dozen men seated on the floor before him. Six, only six had remained loyal to him, with only three weapons between them. They had temporarily taken refuge here in this isolated cell, some distance from those they had occupied before Tai-Me had liberated them. Here, he would wait until the time was right. Until he could take back what was stolen from him, and seek revenge against those who had taken it.

He decided he would not wait much longer.

XXXXXX

Tu-Shen did not want to go with Li-Na's burial party. It was not that he had suddenly decided he did not deserve to be punished, or was unwilling to accept the Lord Regent's choice of punishment. Perhaps, it frightened him to think of facing Shen-Grel again; even dead, the man had some kind of hold over him. But he did not think that was entirely the reason for his reluctance, though he would be hard-pressed to come up with another. And so here he stood in the entryway of the main hall, dressed in rain gear that was at least two sizes too large for him, waiting for Po-Ku to join them so they could depart.

Terra-Khai patted him on the shoulder, "Lord Sho-Wan wishes only for you to witness this, Tu-Shen; you aren't going to be forced to help, alright?" He told the boy, apparently aware of Tu-Shen's apprehension.

Tu-Shen nodded, but did not otherwise respond.

"Look, your coming with us was not my choice. I think it's cruel." Terra-Khai continued.

Tu-Shen gazed up at him, "I killed somebody, I should be locked up until I die; compared to that, Lord Sho-Wan is letting me off easy." He finally responded.

"Do you really believe this is going to be easy?" Terra-Khai questioned.

For a moment, Tu-Shen remained silent as he pondered the commander's question, "No." He admitted, "It scares me."

Terra-Khai shook his head, "That's why making you do this is cruel." He said.

"I killed Shen-Grel when he couldn't fight back, Commander; don't you think I deserve some kind of punishment?" Tu-Shen asked.

"Punishment, yes. But this would not have been my choice." Terra-Khai replied.

When Tu-Shen said nothing in return, Terra-Khai sighed, "We probably won't be able to do much today with all this rain; probably just put a tent up and move the...er...remains inside until the weather clears enough to bury them." He said, "I see no reason why you could not remain in the transport and watch from there."

"I'm not afraid of getting wet, Sir." Tu-Shen answered, "I think I should do more than just watch from the transport."

"You are determined to punish yourself." Terra-Khai observed.

Tu-Shen did not dispute this, and Terra-Khai sighed once again and turned his attention to organizing his party.

XXXXXX

Timing is everything, they say. And timing, Tai-Me had. Without meeting any resistance at all, he and his six allies managed to leave the dungeon behind, travel the length of the main floor without detection, and make it to top of the back stairway – lucky he might be, but Tai-Me was smart enough to know he would not have missed detection had he attempted to use the front hallway and main staircase. However, luck ran out when they were discovered by an unfortunate serving girl who was heading back down to the kitchen after delivering the morning meal to the young princeling and his nurse. And it was Tai-Me who reacted first, quickly covering the girl's mouth with one hand before she could shout an alert as he throttled her with his other arm. With a look of disgust, he then dumped her lifeless body into the arms of the nearest man, "Get rid of this." He hissed, "And next time, don't leave the dirty work to me."

The guard nodded, but looked to his comrades for guidance; they had not exactly agreed to murdering servants. Still, it appeared they were in it now, whether they liked it or not. Shrugging, one of the others opened the first door he came to, and the guard holding the servant's body deposited her inside. Tai-Me and the others had already moved on down the hallway toward the Royal apartments. Using the service corridor, Tai-Me was gambling that it would not be so heavily guarded. Again, this gamble paid off and they were able to slip into the nursery unnoticed. Seated as his play table, Sjo-Me was eating his cereal as he talked animatedly with nurse about all the adventures he had had the past few days. It was the nurse who spied them first, rising from her place to challenge them, only to face several blasters pointing at her.

Tai-Me smiled, "Kneel before your Prince, Schu-Lan." He ordered.

Sjo-Me turned toward his father, "Papa? Mama say you sick. Are you better?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. Much better, My Son." Tai-Me replied, still smiling.

The nurse had halted, but she remained standing, "How did you escape?" She demanded.

"Kneel, or I will have you shot where you stand." Tai-Me threatened.

Swallowing hard, Schu-Lan did has she was told, even going so far as to lower her head to the floor, "Bind her." Tai-Me instructed.

One of the weaponless guards glanced around the room and then stepped toward the window and removed the drapery ties, then knelt down and pulled Schu-Lan's hand behind her back, "Tightly, I do not want any foolishness from her." Tai-Me ordered as he looked over the guard's shoulder, "And her legs as well."

Schu-Lan raised her head to glare up at Tai-Me as her ankles were bound with the same cord with which her wrists had been secured, "You are a fool if you believe you can escape." She said.

"What you do, Papa? Schu not bad." Sjo-Me questioned.

"Gag her." Tai-Me ordered before turning away from the nurse and looking down at his son, "She is very bad, Sjo-Me. She betrayed Papa." He said patiently.

Cocking his head and looking puzzled, Sjo-Me shook his head, "I don' think so." He said, and then after another moment added, "I think you bad, Papa."

Schu-Lan shook her head, "No, my Prince. Papa is teasing. It is a game, that is all." She assured the boy.

"I not like this game." Sjo-Me retorted, glaring angrily now, "Let her go, Papa."

"My Prince, perhaps it would be wise if we..." One of the guards began.

Tai-Me turned to regard the untrustworthy man with a look so full of rage, that the guard shrank back, "Do not dare to counsel me on wisdom." He commanded.

"You should listen to him. This is folly, My Lord." Schu-Lan said.

Tai-Me clenched his teeth then he swung back to the guard still on his knees next to the captive nurse, "Gag her, I said."

Without question or further hesitation, the guard ripped a sleeve from Schu-Lan's gown, jammed it between her teeth and tied the ends together tightly behind her head. Defeated, the nurse's shoulders slumped as she shook her head and lowered her upward gaze.

Tears slid down Sjo-Me's cheeks as he put a hand on Schu-Lan's shoulder, "Please, Papa, Sjojie not like this game." He cried.

Patience failed the former prince regent then and he stared down at his only child maliciously, "Too bad, Little Prince. Because it is the only game Papa will let you play." He answered then turned his attention back to the guard, "Get this traitorous wench out of my sight."

The kneeling guard stood and took the nurse's left arm while another took her right and started to drag her out of the nursery.

It was then that timing again played it's part as the door opened before they reached it and the former royal consort stepped inside, "What is..." She started, her immediate thought being why her nursery should be occupied by guards.

Then, of course, she recognized their prisoner, "Schu-Lan? What is going on here?" She demanded, noticing too late Schu-Lan's eyes narrowed in warning.

"I have come to take back what is mine." Tai-Me answered, stepping forward with Sjo-Me, struggling to free himself from his father's grip.

"You. Have. No. Right!" Si-Lon exclaimed, emphasizing each word.

Tai-Me laughed humorlessly at her, "Oh I assure you, My Dear, I have every right." He said, "Bind her."

"My Prince, I do not..." The guard who had questioned him before began again.

Still gripping his son tightly with his left hand, Tai-Me yanked a gun from one of the armed men with his free hand and shot the disapproving guard squarely in the chest.

"Tai-Me, what are you doing?" Si-Lon questioned as her hands were yanked behind her back to be bound with another of the purloined drapery ties, "This is foolishness."

The fatally wounded guard dropped lifelessly to the ground and Tai-Me stared down at him dispassionately and then kicked him, "Coward." He mumbled.

"Papa, no! Please!" Sjo-Me sobbed, struggling still to escape.

But Tai-Me only tightened his hold, and the child cried out in pain, "Tai-Me you are hurting your own son. Stop this now." Si-Lon entreated.

"You and the boy are mine to do with as I please." Tai-Me stated and then forced the child to the floor, "Now you will both learn obedience."

"Please, Papa; it hurts!" Sjo-Me cried as he continued to fight his father.

The surviving guards stood frozen in place, realizing now, they may just have made a serious mistake in backing the former prince regent; the man was clearly acting irrationally. Yet, none of them were willing to move against him now that he was armed, even though they had the advantage of numbers.

"Don't just stand there, you fools; bring me something to tie this brat up." Tai-Me demanded.

Si-Lon fought the guard attempting to bind her, "Cowards, all of you!" She exclaimed accusingly, "Would you help him hurt a child?"

The guard twisted her arm painfully, "Stop fighting, it will only make him angrier." He advised, then he bent close to her ear, "Now is not the time, Milady."

Si-Lon ceased resisting, and as she turned to look at the guard he quickly took advantage of the respite and managed to knot the cord tightly around her wrists. Now essentially helpless, she could only watch as Tai-Me bound their son hand and foot with yet another drapery cord as the child sobbed and struggled uselessly against his much stronger father, "Oh, my husband, how did you come to this?" She wondered, weeping as her knees gave out and she sank to the floor.

Tai-Me ignored her as he stood up; on the floor, Sjo-Me strained to free himself and managed to turn over on his side. Staring up at his father, he again pleaded with him. In response, Tai-Me grabbed up one of the linen napkins from the meal tray and forced it into the child's mouth, "This will shut you up." He said.

Eyes wide in terror, Sjo-Me continued to stare up at Tai-Me, tears streaming down his reddened cheeks, but Tai-Me had lost interest in the child and turned his attention to his wife on her knees and weeping openly; he stepped over the prostrate boy and gripped Si-Lon's face, forcing her to look up at him, "What do you want from us, My Lord?" She asked, making no effort to resist him.

Tai-Me smiled at her, "Everything." He answered.

XXXXXX

Something compelled Zak to head upwards, though what, the young Jedi could not explain. Later, of course, once events had played out, the meaning for Zak's compulsion would be completely understood. But for now, Zak only knew that he was needed above stairs.

Giving in to this feeling, he was halfway up the front stairs when Ferri spied him, "What is it?" He asked.

Zak turned to look down at him, "I'm not sure." He answered.

Ferri looked past his friend to the top of the stairs, "Up there, huh?"

"I think so, yes." Zak concurred.

With a nod, and taking the stairs two at a time, Ferri caught up with his friend, "I think I'll come with you." He decided.

"Should we tell Master Anakin?" Zak wondered as they continued on.

"If you're right, he'll know; and so will Master Kenobi." Ferri replied.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Anakin sought out Li-Na; after his conversation with Mace and Yoda, he was more convinced than ever that something was amiss. Once he had spoken with her, they both went in search of Terra-Khai, hoping to catch him before he left with the burial party.

Still unable to pinpoint the source of the trouble to come, Anakin had no way of knowing the threat was Tai-Me, and not a new enemy at all.

This knowledge, or lack thereof, was about to change.

XXXXXX

Much as he would have liked to, Obi-Wan could not shake off the sudden sense of...wrongness that had come upon him not too much longer after Si-Lon had departed. Perhaps it was because of this bad feeling that he was reluctant to leave his father alone. Either he failed to realize, or perhaps simply chose to ignore, the fact that hampered as he was by his injuries, he would be of little use in defending Sho-Wan should this bad feeling lead to confrontation.

XXXXXX

It was clear when the two younger Jedi reached the Royal apartments that something was amiss – the pair of sentries usually stationed at either side of the great double door were gone. The outer door was closed and sealed, though for a Jedi, this presented no real challenge. However, not knowing who or what had killed the guards, or whether the killer (or killers) remained inside, or were now roaming the Residence at will neither Jedi could tell. Yet they both still felt compelled to enter the apartments, so Ferri drew his weapon and powered it up, leaving Zak to deal with the locked door and in moments, both Jedi were easing their way inside; Ferri leading the way into the anti-chamber as Zak drew his weapon, powering it up as he followed.

Very little attempt had been made to conceal the missing sentries; sprawled one on top of the other, they lay just off to one side of the door, likely never to rise again. Quickly realizing they were beyond help, Ferri and Zak continued on into the apartments, moving more carefully now that they understood how dangerous this new enemy was.

XXXXXX

Anakin and Li-Na caught Terra-Khai just as he was about the leave with his burial detail. Some of his men had already boarded the transport, while others were loading what they would need for their grisly task. Tu-Shen had stayed back, intending to board with Terra-Khai, but when Anakin began to relate his sense of trouble to Terra-Khai, the boy suddenly felt an inexplicable urge to head upstairs. Leaving the trio to their discussion, Tu-Shen shed his rain gear and slipped away unnoticed.

XXXXXX

It had been a risky decision to take out the sentries guarding the formal apartment entrance just to secure more weapons – their absence could mean nothing else but that something was wrong, and the very reason he had chosen not to use the formal entryway in the first place was to prevent the premature discovery that he was now at large inside the Residence. However, Tai-Me decided it was a calculated risk since he stood a better chance of defeating his opposition well-armed. Now, aside from himself (he had returned the weapon he had used earlier to man he'd taken it from), they all carried stolen rifles. That he was now unarmed himself did not concern him as he had decided to take personal charge of the boy and his mother, and he now had no free hand to wield a weapon.

XXXXXX

"Gone! They are all gone!" The breathless servant announced as he reached the trio still discussing the implications of Anakin fears.

"Who is gone?" Li-Na questioned.

"The...Prince Regent...and all...the guards...arrested with him!" The servant answered, still trying to catch his breath, and clearly agitated.

"That's impossible. They were heavily guarded." Terra-Khai replied dismissively.

The servant shook his head, "They are dead, Sir; all of them." He revealed, suddenly gaining control over his composure, "Two were found inside the Prince Regent's cell by a serving girl who went down to collect this morning's meal trays."

"Dear Lord." Li-Na gasped and then looked up at Anakin, "Now we know the origin of your bad feelings, Jedi."

Anakin pursed his lips, "And I thought it was a new threat. How could this have happened?" He demanded.

"I don't know. I thought I made it clear they must not become complacent; apparently, I was not clear enough." Terri-Khai said with a shake of his head, "I take complete responsibility."

"It does no good to lay blame; an angry tiger is loose in this house, and we do not know where." Li-Na stated.

"Then we must find him." Terra-Khai resolved, then turned to where Tu-Shen had been, "Son, I want you to...now where has he got to?"

Anakin shook his head, "Organize your people, Terra-Khai; I think the trouble is above us." He said, looking up as he spoke.

The gazes of both Terra-Khai and his leader followed Anakin's, "Of course; he's gone after the Royal Consort and the princeling." Terra-Khai responded, then nodded determinedly, "Right. Let's get this tiger back in his cage."

"What of the boy?" Li-Na questioned.

"There's not much we can do about him now." Anakin answered, "We can only hope he doesn't cross Tai-Me's path before we do."

XXXXXX

There was nothing to be found in the sleeping chambers; nor was there anything out of place in the sitting rooms or the small private kitchen. The nursery door was closed, but not sealed. Still Zak and Ferri chose to be cautious, standing to each side of the door as Zak triggered it to open. Peering in, the outer chamber appeared to be empty, but again, they moved carefully, alert for any sudden attack. It proved indeed, to be unoccupied and they carefully moved to the inner room. Here there was clear evidence of hostility – a man lay crumpled on the floor.

Zak squatted down and touched the side of his neck, then looked up at his friend, "Dead." He proclaimed, "And not long either, he's still warm."

Ferri glanced around the room, his senses told him the danger here had passed, then squatted next to Zak, "Murdered." He added, indicating the blaster wound on his chest, "Hey, isn't he one of the guards arrested with the Prince?"

Zak took a closer look at the dead man, "I think you're right." He concurred, "This is bad, Ferri."

"Yeah. If he's loose, what about the rest of them?" Ferri wondered.

Zak pulled his comlink, "Master?" He prompted.

Ferri. Meanwhile had started to inspect the rest of the room.

After several more tries, Zak gave up, "I don't like this, Ferri; he's not answering his com." He said.

"I don't either. And look at this." Ferri replied, pointing the half-eaten bowl of cereal with the spoon still in it, "I doubt Lady Si-Lon would have taken Sjo-Me somewhere before he was finished eating."

"And where's his nurse? She's always here, even when Sjo-Me isn't." Zak added.

Nodding in agreement, Ferri fingered the loose draperies, "As fussy as the servants here are, why aren't all these tied back?" He questioned.

Zak joined in the inspection, "Maybe they were." He said, "Some of the ties are missing."

Shaking his head Ferri replied, "I can only think of one reason for that."

"So, where are they now?" Zak wondered, having already reached the same conclusion Ferri had for the missing drapery cords.

"And why isn't Master Kenobi answering his comm?" Ferri put in, reaching for his own comm.

Before he could initiate a transmission, however, there was thump from the opposite end of the room, and both Jedi turned their attention to that. The comm momentarily forgotten, they headed toward where they had heard the first thump and almost immediately heard another, and another. Standing before the closed door, another thumped confirmed that something behind the door was the source. Again, powering weapons up, Zak triggered the door.

XXXXXX

Tu-Shen was torn. Once he had reached the upper level, he was unsure of which way to go, or even, what had compelled him to come up here in the first place. He should have stayed with Terra-Khai, gone out with the burial detail as he had been ordered to do. By disobeying, he had jeopardized his opportunity for freedom; surely, the Lord Regent would not forgive his insubordination and he would be sentenced to the dungeons for life.

Still, he felt, for some strange reason, that this was where he should be. Why, he did not know.

After a moment, he turned toward the apartments currently being occupied by the Lord Regent.

XXXXXX

Tai-Me's only difficulty now was finding his next quarry. Since there were several apartments reserved for important guests, he had no way of knowing which one had been given over for Sho-Wan's use. He already knew the old man had not taken over his own apartments. That much was clear. But where was he? However, after thinking about it, he realized that Pi-Tong would only have given the largest, most luxurious guest quarters to his new master. For a moment, he seethed at Pi-Tong's treachery; that old man would pay along with everyone else who had turned against him. Then, dragging his captives along, he led his men to the only suite he knew Pi-Tong would have felt worthy of a Lord Regent.

XXXXXX

"He's not answering his comm." Anakin stated with a shake of his head, "And because of all this shielding, I can't sense him"

"What about the other two?" Li-Na asked.

"I'm sure they already know something's wrong." Anakin replied, but signaled his apprentice's comm anyway.

Concerned, Terra-Khai pulled his own comm and tried to reach the sentries assigned to both Si-Lon's royal apartment and Sho-Wan's suite with out success.

All this was done on the move with those who had originally been the burial detail. Others were on their way to join them, having been alerted to the danger by Terra-Khai's own transmissions.

XXXXXX

Schu-Lan tumbled out of the closet she had been stuffed into by one of Tai-Me's men and lay staring up at the pair who had liberated her. Immediately they powered down their weapons and knelt, Zak quickly removing the gag as Ferri unknotted cord binding her arms and legs.

"The...Prince is loose." Schu-Lan gasped, "He has them."

"Who does he have?" Zak asked, pulling his canteen.

"The Princeling, and the Royal Consort." Schu-Lan whispered hoarsely, gratefully accepting the drink she was offered.

Ferri shook his head as he massaged the woman's wrists, "Force." He hissed.

"Do you know where they went?" Zak asked.

Schu-Lan shook her head, "They shoved me in there once they had Lady Si-Lon and Prince Sjojie." She answered, then looked pointedly at them, "He's insane, completely insane."

"_Ferri?" _Anakin's voice sounded through Ferri's abandoned comm.

Ferri rose and headed to the table where he'd left it, "We're in the nursery, Master; there's been trouble here." He answered.

"_The Prince Regent?" _Anakin guessed, then added in a hopeful tone, _"Do you have him then?"_

"The Prince Regent, yes, Master. But he was gone when we got here. But we've found two of Li-Na's people and one of Tai-Me's, all dead." Ferri replied, "And Sjo-Me's nurse."

"_Dead?"_

"No, Master. She's alive; that's how we knew it was Tai-Me. He has Lady Si-Lon and the Princeling." Ferri said.

There was silence as Anakin apparently digested this information, _"How many were there, Ferri?" _Anakin finally asked.

Ferri looked toward the nurse, who was massaging her ankles in preparation to stand, "Six, until he killed one of them for questioning him." She answered.

"There were six, but he killed one of them." Ferri told Anakin.

"_Five. That's not too bad." _Anakin replied, sounding somewhat relieved.

"But they have hostages, Master." Ferri countered, "Doesn't that make him more dangerous?"

"_Yes. And we still don't know where he is." _Anakin said, _"Stay where you are, we are heading in your direction."_

"Yes, Master." Ferri agreed, "Master, we cannot reach Master Kenobi."

"_I can't either. So, Tai-Me might have him too." _Anakin surmised.

Ferri hazarded a glance toward Zak who looked grim at the prospect of his master at Tai-Me's mercy.

"_Tai-Me is unable to reach any of the sentries up there. The apartment guards you have informed us are dead; now we must assume the ones assigned to Sho-Wan's quarters are too." _Anakin added.

"Then Tai-Me is in Lord Sho-Wan's quarters?" Ferri guessed.

"_I fear so. Which means he will be harder to get at." _Anakin said, _"We are entering the royal apartment now."_

_XXXXXX_

As with the Royal apartments, the servant's entrance to Sho-Wan's suite was unguarded, allowing Tai-Me to enter unmolested, and surprising Pi-Tong. Before the old servant could respond to this party of armed men with their royal hostages, one of these men struck him with the butt of his rifle, "Secure him." Tai-Me commanded with a low whisper.

Squatting next to the limp servant, one of the men untied Pi-Tong's sash and used it to tie his hands behind his back before ripping a piece of his tunic to gag him. Then rising again, he dragged the old man out of sight.

Tai-Me nodded approvingly; once he had Kenobi under control, he would deal with Pi-Tong himself.

With rifles aimed forward, Tai-Me's five loyal followers entered Sho-Wan's sitting room ahead of him. To Tai-Me's surprise and delight, Sho-Wan's son was also present and rose at their intrusion.

"Sit down, Master Kenobi; or my men will be forced to shoot you." Tai-Me ordered as he entered behind them, hauling his unwilling, helpless hostages with him, "And you, Lord Regent."

Prudently, Obi-Wan obeyed, laying a hand on his father's shoulder, stopping him as he was about to stand, "I would do as they say, Father; they are well armed." He advised.

Sho-Wan nodded, lowering himself back down, "What is this, Tai-Me?" He demanded.

Tai-Me laughed, dropping Sjo-Me to floor, but still keeping a tight hold on Si-Lon. The boy landed hard and emitted a muffled moan. Si-Lon struggled to reach her son, but Tai-Me dragged her further into the room, dumping her instead on one of the couches, too far from her son to offer him comfort.

"What do you think it is? I told you I would take back what you've stolen from me." Tai-Me retorted.

"You cannot win. You must realize this." Obi-Wan said, "You are outnumbered."

Again, Tai-Me laughed, "Perhaps, however, it matters not how many oppose me. If they make any move against me, you are all dead." He replied.

"And then you will be dead as well." Sho-Wan countered, "Is that what you want?"

"I want revenge, Old Man." Tai-Me answered angrily.

Obi-Wan looked over at Tai-Me's guards, "Are you all willing to die for Tai-Me's revenge?" He asked.

They shifted nervously and Tai-Me rounded on Obi-Wan, intent on attack. As he raised a fist to strike him, however, Obi-Wan gripped it tightly, "It seems your friends are not as loyal as you thought, My Lord." He said, then released his grip.

Tai-Me flattened his hand and backhanded Obi-Wan instead.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "You are a violent man, Tai-Me; you will meet a violent end." He stated calmly.

For a moment, the former Prince Regent glared at the Jedi, then he merely laughed once more, turning his attention this time to Obi-Wan's father, "I protected you, and this is how you treat me?" He declared, "You will never see the light of day again."

This time it was Sho-Wan's turn to laugh, "I have not seen the light of day on nearly forty years, Tai-Me." He replied.

Such an unsatisfactory response resulted in a blow hard enough to unseat him. As Obi-Wan moved to help his father up, Si-Lon glared hatefully from her place on the couch.

"Do you have something you wish to say, My Dear?" Tai-Me asked, mockingly, then moved toward her, "By all means, speak your mind."

Si-Lon did not cower from him as he roughly jerked the gag loose enough to allow to speak, "You coward; you pick your fights with those unable to defend themselves." She declared angrily.

"Your loyalty is touching." Tai-Me retorted, shoving the cloth back into her mouth.

Boldly, Si-Lon continued to glare at him until he was forced to turn away.

"Give this up, Tai-Me; you cannot win." Obi-Wan entreated, having helped his father and resumed his seat.

"_Prince _Tai-Me, if you please." He commanded, taking up Obi-Wan's cane and poking at his chest, "I have already won. As you can see, you are all at my mercy."

"_Master?"_

The cane trailed down Obi-Wan chest and tapped the source of this disembodied voice, "It is my apprentice. If I do not answer him, he will know something is wrong." Obi-Wan warned.

"_Master, please respond."_

"It no longer matters." Tai-Me replied, then turned toward one of his men, "Confiscate the communicator."

Obediently, the guard stepped forward as Tai-Me stepped back and pulled the comm off Obi-Wan utility belt.

"_Master, if you hear me, acknowledge."_

Tai-Me tapped the cane absently on the floor and then pointed it at Obi-Wan again, "What other surprises are you concealing there?" He asked and then addressed the same guard, "Take the belt as well."

Again the guard complied, handing the utility belt and the comm over to Tai-Me.

"_Please respond, Master."_

For a moment, Tai-Me stared at the comm in his hand, then dropped it to the floor and stepped on it, silencing Zak's last transmission in mid-sentence.

XXXXXX

Tu-Shen slowed as he neared Sho-Wan's suite, noting as he approached the absence of the guards usually stationed at the corridor entrance. Momentarily he debated his next move, and then headed around to the service corridor. The missing sentries could only mean there was trouble within; the Lord Regent was in danger. If Tu-Shen were to be of any use, he would have elude capture himself. And that meant not entering through the front door.

XXXXXX

At the sound of boots, both Zak and Ferri swiveled around, weapons drawn and powered up. As Anakin came into sight, both younger Jedi sighed in relief, powering down. Anakin's attention was drawn to the recently freed nurse, who sat on the edge of a chair, weeping quietly, "Are you injured, Milady?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Only shaken, Master Jedi." She assured him.

Terra-Khai turned to La-Me, "Take her to Tan-Li." He instructed, then addressed the nurse, "Humor us, Milady, and allow the physician to check you over."

La-Me approached her, holding a hand out to help her up, "You are wasting time with me, when you should be searching for the Lord Prince; he and his...those traitors have taken Lady Si-Lon and Prince Sjo-Me." Schu-Lan protested.

"Rest assured, Milady, we intend to hunt him down as soon as you are safely away." Terra-Khai told her.

Schu-Lon nodded, if hesitantly, and rose with La-Me's assistance, "He has lost his mind." She said.

"That much is very clear." Li-Na agreed as she hobbled into the room.

Still shaken by her recent experience, the royal nurse gratefully allowed La-Me to support her as they made their way out.

"Where do we start? There are so many places he could be hiding." Terra-Khai wondered.

Anakin shook his head, "There can only be one place he would go." He said, and Zak and Ferri both nodded in agreement.

"You believe he will seek a confrontation with the Lord Regent?" Terra-Khai guessed.

"I think it's the best place to start." Anakin answered.

Terra-Khai nodded, "Alright then; let's get going." He decided.

XXXXXX

Tu-Shen stood before the closed servant's entryway, again debating his next move. It was entirely possible that someone was standing guard inside, in which case, he would be found out before he could do anything to help the Lord Regent. It was also possible that even if there was no guard, someone might hear the door as it slid open and he would still be discovered. Shaking his head, he realized it was pointless to debate the possibilities. He could either remain out here and be useless, or he could take his chances, risk capture by whoever was within and rescue Lord Sho-Wan.

Swallowing hard, taking a deep breath, Tu-Shen triggered the door and tentatively entered. Seeing no one about it, he moved in further, leaving the door open as an avenue of escape. Leaving the safety of the hallway, he continued on, hugging the wall as he made his way toward the front rooms.

"If my apprentice cannot reach me, he will know I am in trouble, and he will come looking for me." Tu-Shen recognized Master Kenobi's voice.

He froze when he heard the response, "Then let him come; it will be amusing to watch him defend himself against five blasters." It was the Prince Regent.

Licking his lips and swallowing again, Tu-Shen screwed up his courage and moved closer until he reached the entry into the occupied room. Just barely poking his head out to see into the room, he observed several armed men (fortunately all facing away from him) standing guard. Master Kenobi and the Lord Regent were seated facing him, but what drew Tu-Shen's attention was another figure, a woman, gagged and with her hands apparently bound behind her back. Even in her present condition, Tu-Shen was taken by her beauty, and for a moment, he was again frozen in place. He tore his eyes from her to continue his observation of the room. Tai-Me himself paced back and forth in front of the Kenobi's, tapping a cane back against his shoulder as he moved. On the floor behind Tai-Me a very young child laid unmoving, gagged and bound hand and foot. At the sight of that helpless child, Tu-Shen felt his anger rising; balling his hands into fists, he moved back against the wall, forcing himself to calm down.

"Enough!" Tai-Me exclaimed suddenly and Tu-Shen peeked around his corner again just in time to see the former Prince Regent rip a rifle from the grasp of one of his followers as he allowed the cane to clatter to the floor.

The shocked, now disarmed guard, made no attempt to retrieve his stolen weapon, but merely watched as Tai-Me pointed the rifle toward Sho-Wan and his son, "Lord Prince, what are you doing?" One of the still-armed men asked.

Tai-Me twisted around to point the rifle at the questioner, "Have you forgotten what happened to the last person who questioned my actions?" He demanded.

"My apologies, My Lord." The guard replied, lowering his gaze to the floor.

Tai-Me turned his attention to the unarmed one, "Take his weapon." He ordered.

Obediently, the guard did the Prince's bidding, relieving the offender of his rifle, "Good. Now, kill him." The Prince Regent ordered.

"My...Lord?" The now-rearmed guard questioned.

"Shoot him. Shoot him. Are you deaf?" Tai-Me demanded, and then sighed, "Oh, never mind."

Then pointing his own rifle at the man, Tai-Me pulled the trigger, and without a pause turned it on the second guard and shot him too. The three survivors backed up slightly as Tai-Me eyed them, "What about the rest of you?" He questioned.

Deciding that now was the time to act, Tu-Shen waited until Tai-Me had turned back to his prisoners. Obi-Wan had started to rise again until Tai-Me leveled the rifle at him and then sat back down again.

XXXXXX

With the business end of a blaster rifle aimed at his face, Obi-Wan had little choice but to wait for the end. He had no desire to die at Tai-Me's hand, but the matter was out of his hands now. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at his would-be murderer, then raised an eyebrow as he spotted movement behind Tai-Me. Before he could react, Tai-Me was thrown forward into him, knocking him backwards. His momentum tipped his chair back and he continued fall with Tai-Me on top of him. In their tumble, the Prince Regent slammed the rifle into Obi-Wan's braced leg before loosing his grip on it entirely; pain radiated up Obi-Wan's thigh and down his lower leg. Back they went, until the floor ended their little trip; Obi-Wan hitting first, cracking the back of his head just before Tai-Me landed on top of him.

XXXXXX

Wasting no time, Terra-Khai hurried down the service corridor toward Sho-Wan's suite with the rest on his heels. When the they arrived, all were puzzled to find the way open to them. Since it was not normal to leave doors open, they could only guess why Tai-Me had done so. However, there would be time enough later to debate Tai-Me's motives. Quickly, but as quietly as possible for such a large number of people, the slipped inside. With hand signals, Terra-Khai directed some to check the inner rooms – the sleeping and bathing chambers – while he led the rest toward the front rooms. Tai-Me's angry voice could be heard somewhere before them, and so they continued in that direction. As they were nearing the source, they heard a rather loud thud, followed by a short gap of silence, and then Tai-Me again. Rushing forward, the desire for stealth now forgotten, they entered the sitting room.

XXXXXX

Tu-Shen launched himself at Tai-Me's unguarded back, shoving him forward into Obi-Wan, causing the Jedi Master to fall backward. This had not been his intention. However, he was unable to alter what had begun, and he found himself falling forward along with the two men. He briefly struggled for control of the Prince Regent's gun, and though Tu-Shen was unable to wrest it from him, he was able to cause the Prince to lose his grip on it, and it flew out of his hand and out of his reach. Then they were on the floor, with the Prince Regent face down on top of Obi-Wan, and Tu-Shen laying across the Prince Regent's back. Quickly, Tu-Shen rolled off Tai-Me, reaching for the lost weapon as he did. Slower to react, the Prince Regent scrambled over Obi-Wan only to find himself facing the barrel of the rifle. He shimmied backward, but Tu-Shen followed his movement and Tai-Me realized he had no means of escape.

Smiling guilelessly, he sat up and placed his hand on top of his head on apparent surrender; then turned his eyes on his three surviving followers who had not moved during Tu-Shen's assault, "Well, don't just stand there; shoot him!" He ordered.

Backing up slightly, Tu-Shen hazarded a glance toward the trio of armed men, who clearly had no intention of following Tai-Me's orders. Tai-Me growled and threw himself toward the armed boy, but Tu-Shen was quicker, and moved out of the Prince's reach, aiming the gun at him. Thwarted once more, Tai-Me sat back, drawing his knees up and resting his elbows on them, "Well, shoot me, then; it's what you want, is it not?" He hissed.

XXXXXX

Sho-Wan Kenobi could only guess at what was happening around him. He knew his niece was there, obviously against her will, and he guessed her son as well, though he did not know for certain. That Tai-Me had become completely unhinged was also obvious; he had shot two of his followers for questioning his orders. But the Lord Regent had no way of knowing the number of guards who had chosen to follow the former Prince Regent, and so could not even venture to guess how many of these remained, but he thought the number could not be more than half a dozen. Before he could ponder this further, he felt something brush past him where he knew Obi-Wan to be, then heard a thud and grunt behind and below him. He turned his head toward the sound, "Obi-Wan? Are you hurt, Son?" He asked.

XXXXXX

The sounds of a struggle motivated Anakin to move past Terra-Khai, and abandoning all caution rushed into the sitting room. Si-Lon was perched on one of the couches, gagged and with her hands behind her back. Sjo-Me, lay on the floor, also gagged with his hands and ankles bound. Nearby, Sho-Wan was on his knees, feeling his way toward an upended chair, apparently trying to reach Obi-Wan who lay on the floor clawing at his leg brace.

Tai-Me was backed into a corner; held at bay by Tu-Shen, pointing a rifle in the Prince Regent's face. The sound of footsteps must have drawn the boy's attention, because he then turned toward Anakin. And this was a mistake; Tai-Me seeing his chance, reached up grabbed the end of the gun. But by this time, Terra-Khai and the rest of his contingent had entered the room and just as Tai-Me managed to regain possession of the weapon, a dozen rifles were pointing toward him. With an angry growl, the Prince Regent tossed the gun aside and several men moved to take him.

XXXXXX

Knowing Terra-Khai would see to Si-Lon and Sjo-Me, Anakin headed quickly toward his former master; guiding Sho-Wan's hand to touch his son's shoulder as he knelt down beside him, "Get it off, Anakin." Obi-Wan gasped through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"The brace; get it off!" Obi-Wan clarified.

Turning his gaze toward Obi-Wan's injured leg, it became immediately clear why; the outside was dented, pinching Obi-Wan's knee, and worse, the support itself was forcing his leg into an extremely unnatural, and probably exceedingly painful position, "Force, Obi-Wan; how did you manage to do this?" He whispered, quickly moving to undo the securing straps.

Obi-Wan did not answer, but breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed as Anakin pulled the brace off, then eased his leg back into a more normal position and began massaging the knee. Obi-Wan started to raise himself up with his left arm, "Easy, Son." Sho-Wan murmured, pushing him back down.

XXXXXX

Tu-Shen moved out of the way as Tai-Me was hauled up and handcuffed. Off to one side, the Lord Regent was seated on the floor, one hand on his son's shoulder as the other Jedi knelt next to him. Seeing the Jedi Master lying there in obvious pain made Tu-Shen weak in the knees and he lowered himself to the floor; what had he done? He buried his head in his arms, ashamed of his stupidity. Could he do nothing right?

"Tu-Shen? Are you alright?" He heard Ferri's voice asked.

Raising his head he found Ferri squatting in front of him, "Look what I've done!" He cried.

Ferri looked around, and then turned back to Tu-Shen, regarding him with a puzzled look, "When I came in, you were had Tai-Me at gunpoint. What was wrong with that?" He asked.

Tu-Shen's eyes drifted to where Obi-Wan was being ministered to, and Ferri followed his gaze then smiled reassuringly as he patted the boy's shoulder, "He's alright, Tu-Shen." He said.

"But..."

"But nothing. He's stunned, that's all; he hit the back of his head when he fell." Ferri told him.

Tu-Shen shook his head, "I didn't mean for him to get hurt. But the Prince, he...he was going to shoot him...I didn't know what else to do." He explained.

"Tu-Shen, what exactly did you do?" Ferri questioned.

The boy sighed heavily and stared down at the floor, then related what had happened to Ferri.

When he was finished Ferri patted him on back, "If that's the case, I doubt Master Kenobi will hold it against you. I think he'd rather not have been shot." He said, then he stood up, holding a hand out to help Tu-Shen up, "You can ask him yourself if you're not sure."

Tu-Shen nodded and allowed Ferri to pull him to his feet.

XXXXXX

Zak's eyes darted around the room, locking briefly on the captive Prince Consort's until she broke their gaze, turning her eyes downward. Taking this as a signal, Zak followed her line of sight to where the youngling Prince lay, then turned it upward to meet Si-Lon's eyes once more; he nodded to assure her he understood, then, glancing over briefly to see that his fallen master was being attended to, moved swiftly to Sjo-Me.

Kneeling before the toddler, he could sense waves of fear and confusion, "Easy, it's alright." He assured the child as he stroked the boy's hot cheek gently, "Hush, now."

Tear streaks stained Sjo-Me's cheeks and fresh tears dampened them as he turned his head to stare up at Zak fearfully, his childhood innocence forever, irrevocably shattered. In response, Zak smiled, while he carefully eased the napkin out of Sjo-Me's mouth. Immediately, Sjo-Me began to sob uncontrollably and Zak gathered him up, rocking him gently as he stroked his cheek and whispered reassuring words to him. He could feel Si-Lon watching him and sense her frustration at her current situation, but he did not want to leave the young Prince to free her. Once the Prince's sobs had subsided somewhat, Zak turned his attention to the cords binding his arms, all the while continuing his litany of reassurance. When his hands were freed, he threw his arms around Zak's neck, now mumbling unintelligibly, hugging him tightly as Zak began to free his legs. Tai-Me had wound the cord several times around Sjo-Me's legs, from his thighs all the way to his ankles, and Zak felt righteous anger rising up at how a father could so abuse his son...taking a deep cleansing breath, he released the anger into the Force.

Once freed of the cord entirely, the Princeling still refused to relinquish his hold on Zak; clinging to the Jedi apprentice as if his life depended on it. Zak was reluctant to pull him away even long enough to free the boy's mother; instead he wrapped his arms around Sjo-Me and held him as he rubbed his back, resuming his quiet reassurances.

XXXXXX

"I'm alright now, I think." Obi-Wan assured his father, attempting once more to sit up, then groaned as he was struck by a wave of dizziness that grayed his vision; he laid back down willingly, "Maybe not."

Anakin put a hand to the back of Obi-Wan's head, "Definitely not." He added, displaying his bloody hand, "You must have cracked your head pretty hard."

Obi-Wan lifted his left hand to the back of his head and winced, then sighed, "Great." He mumbled.

"What is it?" Sho-Wan asked in concern, "What's wrong?"

"He's opened up the back of his head." Anakin answered, wiping his hand on his tunic.

"I am sure it looks worse than it is, Father." Obi-Wan insisted.

Anakin pulled a thick gauze pad from one of the pouches in his utility belt, "Obi-Wan's right, Lord Kenobi." He agreed as he pressed the gauze against the injury causing Obi-Wan to flinch, "Sorry. Here, hold this while I find something to keep it in place."

Obi-Wan complied, "There's no need for that, Anakin; I'm sure it will stop in a moment." He protested.

"Humor me." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation, "Fine."

XXXXXX

Tai-Me's surviving ex-followers seemed relieved at the arrival of Terra-Khai's party. Perhaps they thought they stood more of a chance with them than if they continued to back Tai-Me. In any case, they surrendered themselves to Tai-Me's men. As Tai-Me and the last of the men who had foolishly chosen to take his side were led away, (Tai-Me throwing one, last hateful glare toward his wife before finally disappearing around the corner) Pi-Tong stumbled into the sitting room supported by a pair of the men who had been assigned to search the private rooms of Sho-Wan's suite. Holding a bloody towel to the side of his head, he sank down in the nearest chair.

XXXXXX

Heading down the service corridor toward the Lord Regent's quarters, Tan-Li and Sjo-Me's nurse passed the contingent with Tai-Me and his former cohorts in tow. Relieved that the danger was now passed, but still concerned for the welfare of the Prince Consort and her son, they quickened their pace, arriving just after Pi-Tong had joined the others in the sitting room.

Tan-Li quickly surveyed the room: Pi-Tong sat slumped in a chair looking dazed and disoriented; the young, blond-haired Jedi was apparently working on freeing Lady Si-Lon; his dark-haired friend was seated on the floor with Prince Sjo-Me – the child clinging so tightly that Tan-Li wondered how the young Jedi could breathe; the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi lay a short distance from them next to a tipped-over chair, with the Lord Regent, the other Jedi and, unexpectedly, the orphaned Tu-Shen kneeling at his side. He turned to Terra-Khai who was consulting with Li-Na, who appeared, under the circumstances, very calm, "We will need an emergency medical transport, I think." He stated.

"Already been commed; it's on the way." Terra-Khai replied.

With a satisfied nod, Tan-Li turned to attend to Pi-Tong; confirming his suspicion of severe concussion, he informed the old servant that he would require hospitalization. Pi-Tong nodded acceptingly without protest, still confused, but apparently understanding, at some level, the severity of his injury. Although traumatized, it appeared the Princeling was in no serious danger as was his mother; and so he focused his attention on Obi-Wan who possibly was. Pushing the chair out of the way, he knelt on the opposite side of the others and Obi-Wan turned to regard him with clear eyes, "I'm fine." He insisted.

"You do not look fine to me, Master Kenobi." Tan-Li countered, eyeing the bandage wrapped around his head.

"He cracked his head pretty hard when he landed." Anakin said.

Tu-Shen heaved a sigh at this assessment and shook his head, "My fault. All my fault." He murmured.

"Let us discuss your culpability later." Tan-Li responded, as he pulled a small flashlight from his bag and flashed it quickly into each of Obi-Wan's eyes and then frowned, "Any dizziness? Nausea?"

"No." Obi-Wan answered.

"Yes." Anakin corrected, "Both."

Obi-Wan huffed, folding his arms across his chest, "I thought so; you've suffered a concussion, Master Kenobi." Tan-Li determined, then spied the mangled brace and shifted to examine his injured leg, "And it appears what was left of your knee ligaments is gone."

"I'm sorry." Tu-Shen mumbled sorrowfully.

Obi-Wan reached over and gripped Tu-Shen's hand, "I do not know what you think you have done, Tu-Shen; but I am sure this is not your fault." He said, then looked over at Anakin, "Is it?"

Anakin shrugged, "Don't ask me, I wasn't here." He replied.

"Do you remember what happened?" Tan-Li asked.

"Very clearly." Obi-Wan answered, "One moment, I am staring down the barrel of a gun Tai-Me intends to use to blow my head off, and then suddenly he is throwing himself into me. The next thing I know Tai-Me is on top of me and my chair is tipping backwards."

"Tai-Me didn't throw himself at you, Master Kenobi; Tu-Shen forced him into you to prevent him from shooting you." Ferri informed them as he came to stand behind Anakin.

All eyes turned toward Tu-Shen who lowered his head in shame, "I told you it was my fault." He admitted.

For a several seconds no one spoke as they all digested the information Ferri had provided.

"What you did was very brave." Obi-Wan finally said.

"Brave? Look what I did to you!" Tu-Shen exclaimed.

"I will heal. I could not say the same if Tai-Me had succeeded in blowing my head off." Obi-Wan assured him, "You saved my life, and my father's, Lady Si-Lon's and Prince Sjo-Me's."

"I'd say that makes you a hero, Tu-Shen." Anakin interjected.

"Yes, I agree. However, I would like to know what made you come up here in the first place." Tan-Li added, "You were supposed to be on Commander Terra-Khai's burial detail, weren't you?"

Tu-Shen did not answer right away as he knitted his brow in puzzlement, "I...I don't know...I just felt like I had to be...here." He finally told them.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Anakin, who appeared not to be so surprised, then up at Ferri who was grinning smugly, "What do you know about this?" He asked.

XXXXX

**Character List**

Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member

Ana-Bai (deceased) – still-born daughter of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's sister

Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother

Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally

Chi-Na – Medical technician, Resistance ally

Col-Fre – Resistance member, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

La-Me – Pi-Tong's granddaughter and contact with the Resistance

Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker

Li-ta – Little girl rescued by Anakin and Ferri

Lo-Pai – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nar-Pol – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nia-Wan Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's sister, Si-Lon's mother

Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright

Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence

Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance

Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father

Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia

Sha-Khan Marjinn – Antigalia's ambassador to the Republic

Schu-Lan – Head of the Royal Nursery, Sjo-Me's personal nursemaid

Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi

Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father

Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece

Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon

Ta-Ping – Sentry assigned, to guard Sho-Wan

Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia

Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Tu-Long – One of Antigalia's Senators

Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell

Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother

Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo


	34. Aftermath: Ruminations, Regret, Remorse

**This long journey is finally winding down. Perhaps 3 or 4 chapters, to tie up loose ends, and then it will finished at last. Thansk to the following reader/reviewers from the last chapter. Your loyalty and support mean alot to me: XxFallenJedixX, Valairy Scott, JediKnight13, Mystic Winter, Maraness and starwarsforever. It's encouraging to know that after so long, and so many delays, you all are still interested in reading this story. Thank you so much!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter - again extra long for keep you waiting!**

* * *

Chapter 33 – Aftermath: Ruminations, Regret, Remorse

Hero? Tu-Shen did not feel like a hero. And yet, they all thought he was. Hardly had he begun to process this notion when they all began to question how he had come to be here in the first place. And since he could not even explain to himself why he had been up here, he certainly wasn't able to explain it to anyone else. But somehow, he had the feeling he did not have to; it appeared the Jedi already had their own theory.

XXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan listened intently as Ferri repeated what he had told Anakin the night before. He was silent for a few moments as he gazed over at the boy who had saved his life. Under this scrutiny, Tu-Shen looked away. Shifting back to Ferri, Obi-Wan rubbed his beard, "It's not so farfetched, is it? I mean, it's not unheard of." Ferri stammered, "Master Allie and Master Gallia are cousins, right? So it's possible isn't it?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Well, look at Master Anakin's younglings. Yes, it is very possible, Padawan." He said.

"What's possible? I don't understand." Tu-Shen asked.

"He should be tested." Anakin suggested, "Then we'd know for sure."

"That would be his choice." Obi-Wan countered.

Anakin nodded in agreement, "Tested for what? Am I sick?" Tu-Shen questioned.

"You are not sick, Tu-Shen." Obi-Wan assured him, then sighed, "This is difficult to explain."

Tu-Shen cocked his head and waited.

XXXXXXXXXX

After being freed by Ferri, Si-Lon immediately moved to sit next to Zak, "Sjojii, darling, Mama is here." She whispered quietly as she stroked his head.

"Mama?" Sjo-Me repeated tearfully, turning his head toward her, though still clinging to Zak.

Si-Lon smiled, "Yes, Darling. It is alright. We are safe now." She replied soothingly.

Tears welled up in his eyes and slid down his cheeks, but still he would not release his hold on Zak, "Why Papa do this? I not unnerstan'" Sjo-Me wondered.

"Papa is very sick, Baby." Si-Lon answered, "Remember, I told you last night."

"He not sick, Mama; he mean." Sjo-Me said.

Zak turned to meet Si-Lon's eyes, "Sometimes sick people do mean things, Sjojji." Si-Lon told him, then held her hands out, "Want to come to Mama, now?"

Sjo-Me pulled away from his anchor and looked him in the face, "It safe now, Jedi Zak?" He asked.

"Yes, it's safe now." Zak confirmed.

With a nod, Sjo-Me then turned to his mother, "It was him, Mama. Did you see? He save us." He said, then pointed to the small group across the room.

Zak looked in the direction Sjo-Me indicated, "Master Kenobi, you mean." He assumed.

"No, good Jedi." Si-Lon corrected as Sjo-Me finally decided it was safe enough to crawl into her lap, "It was the boy. Who is he?"

"The boy? Really?" Zak questioned, "That's Shen-Grel's son, Tu-Shen."

"Ah. Tu-Shen. Yes, the Lord Regent mentioned him just this morning." Si-Lon replied and then smiled, "He suggested this boy as a companion for my son."

"Comp...what this, Mama?" Sjo-Me asked.

"A friend, Sjojji." Si-Lon answered.

"Oh. I think I like that." Sjo-Me decided.

"Would you?" Si-Lon questioned rocking him as she tightened her hold on him, "I told the Lord Regent I would like to meet the child first before I made a decision. Could you ask him to come to us, Zak?"

"Of course." Zak assured her with a bow, then turned and headed toward that side of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tu-Shen shook his head in disbelief and Sho-Wan patted his hand, "I know this is much for you to process, Tu-Shen; however, I assure you it is the truth. Shen-Grel was my wife's son, and that makes you my son's nephew." He explained.

"And that is why you sometimes have a sense about things. Like today." Obi-Wan added.

"He never told me. He never told me you were his brother, Master Kenobi." Tu-Shen murmured, shaking his head once again, "I never knew. It makes trying to kill you even worse."

Obi-Wan smiled, "I do not believe you were even close to trying to kill me, Tu-Shen. Besides, that is in the past now, you must not dwell on it." He said.

Tu-Shen nodded, "I know. It's just hard not to think about it." He admitted.

"Then think about other things, Tu-Shen." Ferri suggested.

"Like what?" Tu-Shen asked.

"Oh, come on, there must be something else you'd rather be thinking about." Ferri replied, "How about the fact that you just might be Force sensitive?"

"That just reminds me that I...about..." Tu-Shen trailed off with a sigh.

"Never mind, Son; eventually it will fade into a distant memory." Sho-Wan assured him.

Again, Tu-Shen nodded as Zak joined them, squatting down at his Obi-Wan's side, "How are you feeling, Master?" He asked.

"I have been better, Padawan." Obi-Wan answered, "How are Lady Si-Lon and Prince Sjo-Me."

"Frightened more than anything, perhaps a bit bruised, but otherwise, unhurt, Master." Zak replied.

Before Obi-Wan could respond, he spied Terra-Khai moving toward them, "Excuse the intrusion, Tan-Li, but the medical transport has arrived." The military commander announced.

"Thank you, Commander. We will need two litters." Tan-Li advised him.

If Obi-Wan had any objections to being carried out on a stretcher, he did not voice them, and so Terra-Khai departed to relay Tan-Li's instructions to the transport's crew.

XXXXXXXXXX

Terra-Khai had ordered her to watch for the arrival of the medical transport, and La-Me had obeyed, as impatient as she was to be with her grandfather, who she knew had been injured during Tai-Me's attack against the Lord Regent. Now that said transport was here, she thought it only fitting that she guide the attendants to the the Lord Regent's quarters. She was sure Terra-Khai would understand her concern for Pi-Tong. He had been through so much, had managed to escape even the slightest injury for so long, that it seemed almost inconceivable for him to have been struck down when the very thing he had risked so much for was nearly accomplished. It just wasn't right. It wasn't fair. When she learned he had been discovered barely conscious, it took all her will power to abide by her instructions and not rush to his side.

She thought she had steeled herself to expect the worse, but still she had to cover her mouth to muffle the gasp that escaped at the sight of Pi-Tong, seated in a chair and holding his bandaged head. Immediately she went to him, dropping to her knees and burying her face in his lap. Pi-Tong patted her hair, "It is alright, these things always look worse than they really are." He assured her, though his voice was weak.

His assurances did nothing to convince his granddaughter, however, and instead of the calming effect he had intended, La-Me only became more distraught. From the other side of the room, as he continued his ministrations to Obi-Wan, who (against all advice) was now sitting up and leaning against the overturned chair, Tan-Li's attention was drawn to La-Me's lamentations and he tsked in disapproval, "I will be right back." He said, pushing himself up off the floor.

By this time Li-Na was trying to comfort her, but with little effect.

Tan-Li would not be as sympathetic, "Here now, what are you doing?" He demanded, "You are upsetting my patient."

Shocked by his harsh tone, La-Me lifted her head and turned toward him, "This is my grandfather." She replied, tearfully.

"Is he? Well, then you should be more considerate of his condition." Tan-Li told her sternly.

"His...if you are so concerned for his condition, why were you not attending him?" La-Me questioned angrily.

"La-Me, you have no cause to address a master physician in such a manner." Li-Na cautioned.

Pi-Tong sighed and cradled his head in both hands, "All this fussing. Please, my head." He moaned.

A muscle in Tan-Li's jaw twitched, "Get up." He ordered, taking her by the arm.

"How dare..." La-Me began.

"Come with me." Tan-Li ordered, jerking her roughly to her feet and pulling her away from her injured grandfather.

La-Me tried to pull away, but Tan-Li only tightened his grip as he led her out into the corridor where he pushed her into the nearest chair, "Your behavior is not helping Pi-Tong." He said.

"As if you care!" La-Me retorted, "Why weren't you helping him?"

"I have already examined him, and at this point, done what I could for him." Tan-Li answered, "He was not my only concern. Have you forgotten that Master Kenobi was also injured? And considering he is still recovering from the injuries he sustained in Shen-Grel's attack, I felt he was more in need of my assistance."

Before La-Me could respond, Terra-Khai appeared, frowning in disapproval, "You were not given instructions to be here, La-Me." He said, "And for good reason. Pi-Tong is being looked after; meanwhile, Master Kenobi is not because of your foolishness."

"I'm sorry." La-Me murmured, clearly repentant.

"Never mind." Terra-Khai responded, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

"Commander..." La-Me began, hesitantly, "I know I have behaved badly. However, I would like to be with Grandfather when he is moved to the medical center."

"That would be Tan-Li's decision." Terra-Khai replied curtly.

"Under the circumstances, I think it would be best if you did not." Tan-Li said, "Your presence has already upset him."

La-Me hung her head, but nodded in understanding.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have two patients to prepare for transport." Tan-Li stated, bowing as he left Terra-Kha to deal with his subordinate.

XXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan could not argue against his being readmitted to the medical center. His knee was gone, he knew that much without even using his Force sense. And his collision with the floor had left him nauseatingly dizzy. As much as he might dislike the idea, he could not deny the necessity.

Tan-Li returned as the medical team were assisting Pi-Tong onto one of their litters, "Trouble?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"La-Me is a bit upset." Tan-Li answered, "It has been handled."

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to the doorway where La-Me was weeping as she watched her grandfather being moved out. He shook his head and sighed.

"Brace yourself, Master Kenobi." Tan-Li warned, drawing Obi-Wan's attention, "I will be as quick as possible, but you will feel some discomfort."

With a nod, Obi-Wan temporarily put La-Me out of his mind and steeled himself as Tan-Li carefully began the painful process of straightening and splinting Obi-Wan's injured leg.

"That should do it." Tan-Li announced a few minutes later, patting the immobilized leg, then standing up.

"A moment, Tan-Li." Obi-Wan said, "Is La-Me not accompanying Pi-Tong?"

"She is unable to control her emotions, and she has already upset him enough." Tan-Li replied, "Once Pi-Tong has been treated and settled in, then she may visit. But I will not allow her to ride along with him."

"I see." Obi-Wan answered, stroking his beard, "Zak!"

Zak, who had taken Tu-Shen over to meet the Lady Si-Lon, turned, trotted over and squatted next to him, "Yes, Master."

"It seems La-Me will not be permitted to go with Pi-Tong to the medical center." He said, "Please, see to it that she gets there."

"Yes, Master." Zak agreed with a nod, "I'll drive her over myself."

Obi-Wan smiled and patted his leg, "Very good, Padawan." He replied, then turned to Anakin, "Do not forget to contact the Council about this."

"Right. Before they hear it from somewhere else." Anakin added, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"If that's all, we should be going." Tan-Li interjected.

Unable to delay the inevitable, Obi-Wan sighed and nodded, and was quickly eased onto the gurney.

XXXXXXXXXX

While Anakin sought out a quiet place to contact the Temple, Zak approached the still inconsolable La-Me. As hard as she tried, Li-Na could bring her no comfort, though she finally did manage to convince her to sit down. Zak squatted down in front of her, "I will be going over to the medical center soon. I would be happy to take you with me, if you'd like." He offered.

The young woman continued to weep as if she had not heard and Li-Na huffed as she shook her head, "Li-Na, stop this now, you are being unreasonable." She said sternly, "This young Jedi has offered to take you to see Pi-Tong."

La-Me looked up, and then down at Zak without comprehension for a moment, then over at Li-Na sitting beside her, "What?" She questioned.

"He is offering you a ride over to the medical center so that you may be with Pi-Tong." La-Me told her.

"Oh." La-Me responded, her breath hitching as she at last began to try and regain her composure. She blinked several times and then finally focused on the young man squatting before her, "I...thank you, Jedi; I would be very grateful if you allow me to accompany you." She said at last.

Zak smiled as he rose up, "I will come for you as soon as I am ready to go." He told her.

She caught his arm as he started to turn away, "Zak...it is Zak, is it not; Lord Kenobi's student?" She began.

"Zak, yes."

La-Me stared down at the floor for a moment, "I am ashamed of my behavior earlier. It was wrong of me to question Grandfather's treatment, and to demand that Lord Kenobi's injuries be neglected." She admitted, "You have every right to be angry with me...and yet you wish to help me instead."

Zak shrugged, "I have no reason to be angry with you, La-Me. I doubt you held anything against my master, you were just concerned for Pi-Tong's health." He replied.

Smiling weakly, La-Me sighed, "You are very understanding." She whispered.

Zak returned to smile, patted her hand and then gently extracted his arm from her grip, "If you will excuse me, I have some things to attend to before we leave." He said, then bowed and turned toward the couch where Si-Lon, with Sjo-Me curled up asleep on her lap, and Sjo-Me's nurse were conversing with Tu-Shen (Ferri standing behind him with one hand on his shoulder).

As he drew up to stand next to Ferri, Si-Lon looked up at him, "How is Master Kenobi?" She asked.

"Oh, he'll be alright." Zak assured her.

Sho-Wan, guided by Li-Na's commander, joined them. Terra-Khai helped to sit in a nearby chair, "Are you well, My Dear Niece?" He asked.

"Quite well, Uncle." Si-Lon answered, reaching over to pat his hand, "My concern is for my cousin...and Pi-Tong, of course."

"Obi-Wan re-injured his knee, and hit his head rather hard when he fell backward. However, there is no reason to believe he will not recover completely." Sho-Wan assured her, "I do not know about Pi-Tong; I had not realized until just a few moments ago that he was even injured."

"We believe he may have encountered Prince Tai-Me and his followers as they were entering the apartment. He does not remember exactly what happened, but his injury leads us to believe he was struck by a rifle butt." Terra-Khai explained.

Sho-Wan shook his head, "This is not what I anticipated. I cannot help but think this is all partially my fault." He said.

"No, My Lord." Si-Lon countered, "My husband's sanity has been slowly eroding for many years; perhaps even since childhood. I see that now. If you wish to lay blame for what happened today, My Lord, you should look to Quell."

Terra-Khai shook his head, "What happened today is my responsibility. I should have better instructed the Prince Regent's guards; somehow, he managed to overpower both of them, and those guarding his loyal men." He interjected, "In the end, it was my complacence that was the cause of this."

"Is it really necessary to point fingers at anyone for what happened?" Ferri questioned, "What's done is done; does it matter who's fault it was?"

"No." Si-Lon confirmed, "No, you are right, Jedi; it is does not."

"What will happen to Prince Tai-Me now?" Tu-Shen wondered, then lowered his head, "I'm sorry, I forgot my place."

Si-Lon looked up at him for a moment, "You are a member of this household now, Tu-Shen." She informed him, "And so you have every right to know what will be done with...the Prince Regent. His fate is Lord Sho-Wan's hands."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was barely dawn on Coruscant when Anakin's call came through. However, the Jedi managing the comm immediately directed the call to Yoda and Mace who had been in meditation since their earlier visit to the kitchens. They reacted with guarded relief to the news that the crisis (the current one at least) appeared to have been resolved, though clearly saddened by the lives lost. Mace frowned as Anakin explained what had happened to Obi-Wan, "Well, it looks as if it is possible he will not be able to testify at the Senate session today." He said when Anakin was finished, "I will notify the Chancellor at a more practical time. He will not be pleased, however, there is nothing to be done about it."

"_Master?"_

"When Obi-Wan does not appear before the Senate as he promised, there are those who will believe it is only because he is unable to defend his actions." Mace explained, "Since Chancellor Organa has vigorously supported him, it will put the Chancellor in a difficult position."

Anakin's image shimmered, his face darkening, _"What happened this morning is not Obi-Wan's fault." _He insisted.

"Of course not, but Ambassador Marjinn has been spreading his version of yesterday's events, and it does not paint Obi-Wan in a very good light. Who knows how he will perceive the incident this morning, but Obi-Wan's failure to face the Senate will surely be presented as evidence of his guilt." Mace answered.

Shaking his head, Anakin huffed, _"What would you have him do, Masters? Testify from his hospital bed?" _He questioned, somewhat sarcastically.

Yoda's ears drooped, "Necessary that may be, Anakin." He replied, speaking for the first time, "The only way to convince the ambassador and his allies, possibly it is."

"_There are security holo-recordings of everything that happened both in the Royal nursery and Lord Sho-Wan's apartment. Shouldn't that be, not only proof enough of Tai-Me's instability, but that Obi-Wan has a good reason for not testifying?" _Anakin pressed.

"Transmit them to us, Anakin." Mace requested, "Perhaps it will be enough to mollify the Senators."

Anakin sighed, again his image shimmering as he shifted, _"I will see about arranging a transmission from the medical center. But I can't promise anything; in the end, it's up to his physicians. If they say no, I'm not going to push them." _He conceded.

Mace nodded, "We will apprise the Chancellor of the situation." He said.

"Yes, his decision it should be if Obi-Wan's appearance is needed." Yoda added, then narrowed his eyes, "Something else you wish to discuss, hmm?"

"_Uh..." _Anakin looked a bit bemused, _"Well, yes...but..."_

Yoda shook his head, "Know by now you should that hide your feelings from us you cannot, Anakin." He admonished.

"_Compared to what's going on now, it's...well...trivial, really." _Anakin said, _"Maybe this can wait until everything has been settled?"_

"Well, you have us curious now, Anakin." Mace replied.

Again Anakin sighed, _"Alright. It's about the boy, Tu-Shen." _He began, _"Ferri told me he suspected he might be Force sensitive...and I think he might be right."_

He then launched into a complete explanation of Tu-Shen's behavior. Yoda scratched his head and Mace rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Interesting." Mace mumbled when Anakin concluded, "Are you asking permission to train him, then, Anakin?"

"_Only to test him, Master Windu. I think it would be in his best interests to stay here with Obi-Wan's family." _Anakin answered.

"Bring it before the Council we will, Anakin." Yoda told him, "To this test, agree they should."

Anakin nodded, "Is that it, Anakin?" Mace asked.

"_I think so." _Anakin replied.

"Very well, keep us updated on Obi-Wan's condition." Mace instructed, "And as soon as we meet with the Chancellor we will contact you."

Nodding once more, Anakin bowed and ended the communication.

XXXXXXXXXX

The process of returning the Residence to some state of normalcy began soon after Zak and La-Me departed for the medical center. Sjo-Me was carried back to the nursery and put to bed with Schu-Lan remaining with him in case he awoke. Si-Lon and the Lord Regent retreated to the Royal apartments to discuss what should be done about Tai-Me. Po-Ku, who had reluctantly agreed to stay behind and warn his wife of the trouble, was summoned to join Si-Lon and Sho-Wan. Tai-Me was escorted in chains back to the dungeons; and on Anakin's instructions, Ferri accompanied them, just in case the former Prince Regent tried to cause any further trouble. On the ground floor, the former throne room had been commandeered as a temporary morgue. And it was here that Li-Na found her military commander contemplating the results of what he thought of as his failure.

Terra-Khai sighed heavily as he surveyed the line of blankets covering the bodies of those killed during Tai-Me's attempted coups. The four sentries assigned to guard the Prince Regent and those members of his loyal Elite guard had only been the first to have lost their lives to Tai-Me's murderous sojourn. Along with them lay the two guards assigned to the Royal apartments, the pair stationed at Sho-Wan's suite and the three men who had initially followed Tai-Me and had been killed for questioning his orders. He ran a hand across his face and sighed again, "You cannot blame yourself for this, Khai." Li-Na counseled as she came up next to him.

"Tai-Me's security was my responsibility. This..." And Terra-Khai swept his arm around the room, "...is a direct result of my failure to understand how dangerous he could be. These men had families, Li-Na."

"I know. But I must share that responsibility too, my friend." Li-Na replied, "I was also blind to the danger he posed."

Terra-Khai started to reply then turned toward the doorway at the sound of footsteps, "Dear Lord." He gasped.

Col-Fre stood in the doorway, eyes downcast; in his arms was the limp body of a woman, "We found her in one of the empty guest chambers near the nursery." He said.

Hanging his head wearily, Terra-Khai sighed again, "Who is she?" He asked.

"One of the servants, I think." Col-Fre answered, "She's been strangled."

Fighting against the tightness in his chest, Terra-Khai ran his hand over his face once more, "Put her with the others." He instructed quietly.

Li-Na followed Col-Fre, blanket in hand as he gently laid down his burden. With a heavy sigh, Li-Na knelt down and caressed the murdered servant's cheek, then covered her with the blanket, rose stiffly and turned toward Terra-Khai, "We must ensure this does not happen again." She said.

Terra-Khai lowered his head and then nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You were told to take care, Master Kenobi." Ar-Taei admonished as she probed his head wound gingerly.

"It was unavoidable." Obi-Wan replied.

"Was it. Any dizziness? Nausea."

"A little of both." Obi-Wan admitted, knowing Anakin would only tell her if he denied it.

"Blurred vision?" Ar-Taei questioned.

"A little." Obi-Wan revealed, rubbing his temple absently.

"Headache?"

"Yes."

"Well, you are lucky you did not sustain another skull fracture. I understand you landed rather hard." Ar-Taei said, "As it is, you have sustained a concussion along with the laceration."

"I thought as much." Obi-Wan replied.

"We can seal the wound easily enough. Your symptoms should recede within a day or two." Ar-Taei assured him, "But I would advise you to remain here for the time being."

"Gesturing toward another physician who was in the process of removing the splint from his injured leg, Obi-Wan said, "Under the circumstances, I don't see any other option."

"Ah, yes." Ar-Taei concurred, turning her attention to her colleague.

The other physician palpitated Obi-Wan's knee gently, then flexed it slowly before straightening once more, "I am sure you were aware of this injury when he was admitted two days ago." He said.

"Ligament and tendon damage, yes." Ar-Taei confirmed.

"Releasing him was not advisable." The other physician reprimanded.

"There really was no choice. There were matters I needed to deal with." Obi-Wan interjected.

"Yes, yes; I do not live under a rock. However, this should have been dealt with before you left the medical center." The physician said.

"There was no time." Obi-Wan countered.

"As a result, it will make repairing the damage more complicated and difficult; and your recovery time longer." The physician continued without acknowledging Obi-Wan's response.

"I was aware of the risks when I left the medical center." Obi-Wan assured him.

"You appear to be a very stubborn man, Master Kenobi."

"Admittedly, you are not the first to point that out to me." Obi-Wan confessed.

"Indeed? Well, I hope that this obstinate tendency will not prevent you from comprehending your medical needs." The physician said.

"Stubborn I may be, but not stupid." Obi-Wan answered.

"Good." The physician replied, "For now, we will place your leg in traction. There is a great deal of swelling, and it would be better to wait until that had subsided before going in to repair the damage. And, in light of his head injury, I am sure you would prefer to wait as well, Ar-Taei?"

"Yes." Ar-Taei agreed, "A day or two should do it."

The other physician nodded, "Does this meet with your approval, Master Kenobi?" He inquired.

"It appears it will have to."

The physicians smiled at each other in satisfaction and began preparing their patient for admission.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Zak and La-Me arrived, Ar-Taei was there to meet them. Though she was able to give Zak good news regarding his master, she could not be so optimistic in Pi-Tong's case. Surprisingly, La-Me took the news better than expected. Tearily, she requested to see her grandfather, declining Zak's offer to accompany her. Reluctantly, Zak left Ar-Taei to accompany the young woman to Pi-Tong's room while one of Ar-Taei's aides escorted Zak to Obi-Wan's. Zak found his master resting, though he doubted comfortably, with his right leg immobilized in splints and elevated in a contraption that prevented it from moving at all.

"Ah, Zak; I was just wondering where you were." Obi-Wan greeted.

Zak could not help but stare at Obi-Wan's injured leg, "What's all this, Master?" He asked.

"It is what Ar-Taei's associate calls 'traction'." Obi-Wan answered, "Apparently it is necessary to prevent further injury."

"Well, it doesn't look very comfortable." Zak observed.

"It is not as uncomfortable as it looks, Padawan." Obi-Wan replied, "And, fortunately, it will just be for a day or two until I am deemed ready for surgery."

"Two days? How are you supposed to get any sleep trussed up like this?" Zak wondered.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I am sure that should not be a problem." He assured him.

"Alright. If you say so." Zak said doubtfully.

Obi-Wan continued to smile as he shook his head, then laid back with his left arm under his head, "Did you bring La-Me with you as you promised?" He asked.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered, his face turning serious.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, "Is she still upset?"

"No more than she was...I don't think." Zak said hesitantly, then looked down at the floor, "It's just that...well, I don't think Pi-Tong is doing well."

With a sigh, Obi-Wan rubbed his beard, "I did not know he was injured so badly." He murmured.

"He was not." Ar-Taei said from the doorway, "However, he is old, and this injury has put a great deal of strain on him. It is not uncommon."

"What are you saying, Ar-Taei? That he is dying?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"We are doing all we can, but, yes, he is failing." Ar-Taei admitted, sighing heavily and shaking her head, "We can do much more for him now but to make him as comfortable as possible."

"There must be something..." Obi-Wan persisted.

"I wish there were, Master Kenobi." Ar-Taei replied sadly.

"How long does he have?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It is hard to say. He is still fighting, which is always a good sign, but he could go at any time." Ar-Taei said.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I hope you are wrong."

Ar-Taei smiled sadly, "I do too."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tai-Me had little choice but to surrender. His plan to resume power had failed. He had been betrayed on all fronts; even his loyal men had waffled in the face of opposition. With his hands cuffed in front of him, he was led out of Sho-Wan's quarters and escorted down the corridor toward the front stairway. Surrounded by Li-Na's forces, he saw no opportunity or point in resisting.

Countless times he had ascended and descended these steps as Prince Regent, ruler of Antigalia. Now, he was being led down them under guard, in disgrace, a bound prisoner. How had it come to this? Everyone had turned against him, but why? What had he done to earn such enmity? All he had done, had been done for the people, and this was his reward. Even his own wife, a traitor.

Si-Lon. The beautiful Si-Lon, who had honored him by accepting his proposal. Who had borne him a child...and a boy, at that. For a moment, he smiled, remembering a time...a time, oh so long ago...when the only thing he wanted was her love.

But somewhere in the years following the marriage he had...no, it was not his fault. It was hers; she had turned cold after the boy was born. Maybe...maybe it was all she had wanted from him...maybe she had never loved him at all.

No. No, as much as his unstable mind tried to convince him to believe this, the small portion of it that was still sane forced memories on him that contradicted such notions. It had been his behavior, his actions that had driven her from him; yet even when she had forsaken his bed, she had remained with him, though, he realized now, she could have gotten away any time, and taken their son with her. Surely if she felt nothing for him, she would not have stayed. His eyes blurred with tears as he now recalled the blissful first years of their marriage, and he stumbled.

One of the guards caught him under the elbow, preventing him from falling, "Careful, My Lord." He said, holding him up until Tai-Me was able to get his feet under him again.

'Careful, My Lord'? Even after all he had done, he, a prisoner, was still treated with respect. In contrast, he had dealt with his prisoners harshly, cruelly, mercilessly. Xi-Lo's face appeared in his mind, in agony, struggling as his midsection was turned inside out. His tears fell freely now as sanity regained its hold on his troubled mind and the enormity of his past injustices struck him with crystal clarity.

The image of his wife, bound and gagged, forced against her will swam momentarily before his eyes and that of his son...his son...dear lord, his son, staring up at him in fear.

What had he done?

He brought his cuffed hands up to face, his knees crumpling beneath him. And this time, the guards were not quick enough to stop him from falling.

When he came to himself he was seated on the floor, guards all around staring down at him, "I...my apologies, I do not know what came over me." He said.

The guards parted to allow another through, bearing a cup of water which he offered to Tai-Me as he squatted next to him, "Are you ill, My Lord?" This one asked, and it was only then that Tai-Me realized it was the younger blond-haired Jedi.

"No...I...forgive me, it was..." Tai-Me began and then shook his head, accepting the offered water, "Nothing. I am better now. Please, help me up?"

"Are you certain, Sir?" The Jedi questioned.

"Yes, the moment has passed." Tai-Me assured him, "Please, let us continue on."

The Jedi then stood and he and one of the other guards helped Tai-Me to his feet. They continued on down the corridor toward the stairway leading to the lower levels. All thoughts of escape or revenge, those that had occupied his mind shortly after his thwarted coups attempt, were gone. Replaced with the dawning realization that he had justly earned the place he now found himself in, and he went willingly knowing he deserved nothing more.

As they descended the duracreet stairs leading to the cells below, he breathed deeply of the increasingly dank air; now suddenly relishing the opportunity to do penance for his sinful past. Even if Sho-Wan chose to execute him for his crimes, he vowed he would not flinch or protest such a sentence.

His escort stopped at one the cells, the first guard unlocking the heavy door and stepping aside to let the others lead their prisoner inside.

Once inside, he was led to where several pairs of chains and manacles were secured to the wall by heavy pins. The Jedi removed his binders and Tai-me held his arms out allowing his wrists to be fettered, "You understand this is necessary after what happened this morning." The Jedi said as he checked the security of both shackles.

"I understand." Tai-Me replied as another guard similarly bound his ankles.

The Jedi squatted to continue his inspection; Tai-Me watched him intently, "You are Veery...yes?" He said.

"I'm sorry...what?" The Jedi responded, glancing up momentarily, then returning his attention to Tai-Me's ankle chains.

"Your name...Veery, isn't it." Tai-Me replied.

"Ferri." The Jedi corrected.

"Ah, yes, Ferri. Of course. Master Skywalker's apprentice."

"Yes. Look, if you're trying to distract me, it won't work." Ferri said, rising from his squat and turning to the rest of Tai-Me's escort, "He's secure."

Tai-Me sighed, "I finally gain some semblance of sanity and I am accused of deceit." He murmured, more to himself than to anyone else, then shook his head, "I suppose I deserve as much."

Ferri said nothing and, in fact, turned away with the others.

And then Tai-Me was alone, the door sliding closed leaving him in near-darkness. Leaning his back against the wall, he slid down until he was seated on the floor. And here he was prepared to wait until Sho-Wan decided what was to be done with him.

Sometime later – he was uncertain how much time had passed – the door slid open again. Thinking that his fate had now been decided, he scrambled awkwardly to his feet. However, only a small shadow appeared in the open doorway then was gone as the door slid closed again. He heard shuffling in the darkness and the stifled sobs of what he thought could be a child, "Who is there?" He demanded, straining his eyes through the murky darkness.

"The devil's spawn." The tearful child's voice answered.

* * *

Character List

Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member

Ana-Bai (deceased) – still-born daughter of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's sister

Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother

Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally

Chi-Na – Medical technician, Resistance ally

Col-Fre – Resistance member, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

La-Me – Pi-Tong's granddaughter and contact with the Resistance

Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker

Li-ta – Little girl rescued by Anakin and Ferri

Lo-Pai – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nar-Pol – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nia-Wan Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's sister, Si-Lon's mother

Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright

Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence

Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance

Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father

Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia

Sha-Khan Marjinn – Antigalia's ambassador to the Republic

Schu-Lan – Head of the Royal Nursery, Sjo-Me's personal nursemaid

Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi

Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father

Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece

Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon

Ta-Ping – Sentry assigned, to guard Sho-Wan

Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia

Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Tu-Long – One of Antigalia's Senators

Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell

Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother

Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo


	35. The Devil's Spawn

**Time got away from me...again; I do apologize. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: DigitalDreamn, starwarsforever, StarWars for Life, an anonymous reader, Mystic Winter, XxFallenJedixX and Jedi Hsoj. I can't believe you are all keep patiently waiting even through these long delays!**

**Anyway, we're winding down in earnest now; just a few more chapters to tie up all the loose ends. Many, many thanks for still sticking with me after all this time!**

* * *

Chapter 34 – The Devil's Spawn

Apparently forgotten in the chaos and confusion following Tai-Me's capture was Tu-Shen, who soon found himself alone in the Lord Regent's quarters. No one seemed to have thought to tell him what to do or where to go.

Consequently, left to his own devices, he found himself somewhat lost since the last thing he had been instructed to do was to accompany Terra-Khai to the park, however, it was clear the work there would now be postponed until order had been restored. He finally decided perhaps he should rejoin the other younglings below-stairs and was on his way down the corridor when he encountered one of the kitchen workers heading in the direction of the nursery carrying a tray with a bowl of broth. Not wanting to interrupt her routine, he stepped out of her way, intending just to pass her by. But the servant moved to block his way, eyeing him suspiciously. Tu-Shen ducked his head and tried to move around her, "What gives you the right to be up here?" She demanded.

"Please...I...I'm sorry, I..." Tu-Shen stammered.

"Devil's spawn. Do you think I do not know who you are?" The woman spat out.

Eyes blurring with tears, Tu-Shen backed away from her, "What did you think? That you could come in here and worm your way into the household?" She continued.

"I...never...it was not..."

"You don't belong here." The woman ranted, "No one wants you here."

Fighting his tears, Tu-Shen sank to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Filthy off-worlder's son."

Tu-Shen covered his face with his hands, no longer able to hold his tears back.

The woman bent over him, her face in his face, "You should have killed yourself after killing him." She hissed venomously.

"Here. What are you doing?" The servant stiffened, turning toward the voice.

Tu-Shen raised his head and looked past his tormentor to see a middle-aged woman, hands on her hips angrily staring the woman servant down.

Startled, the servant lost her hold on the tray she was carrying, the bowl of broth landing on the carpeted floor, the contents flying everywhere, "I asked you what you are doing?" The middle-aged woman demanded.

"I...I was just bringing something to the princeling...on Cook's orders...she thought he..." The servant answered haltingly.

"Oh. I see." The other woman responded, "And did Cook's orders also include tormenting little boys?"

"Ma'am...I..." The servant began, then raised her chin proudly, returning the other woman's steely gaze, "This boy is not one of the household's younglings."

"Yes, I am aware of that." The woman replied, "He is, however, a guest in this house. And as such, not to be harassed or mistreated."

"But he is..." The servant started to protest.

"I know who he is. But you cannot hold him accountable for the actions of father, or his grandfather. Nor is it your place to level accusations or threats at him." The second woman said, "Now, get out of my sight before I decide to bring your misbehavior to the Lord Regent's attention."

Tu-Shen watched their confrontation for a moment with a mixture of puzzlement and relief, then seeing this as a chance to escape, slipped quietly away.  
Glaring angrily, the servant curtsied and whipped around to head back in the direction she had come, "And Jo-Li." Tu-Shen's savior called out, prompting the servant to glance back, "I had better not hear of any more abuse of this child. Do I make myself clear?"

The servant nodded, "Perfectly, Ma'am." She mumbled, bowing and stalking toward the back stairway.

XXXXXXX

Ti-Lo watched the servant's retreat for a moment, then shook her head before turning her attention to where Tu-Shen had been, an apology on her lips; her only thought now was to comfort the boy who was clearly in need of it after the verbal abuse that had been leveled at him. However, the child was gone, and in hindsight, Ti-Lo realized it made sense that he would have taken the first opportunity to escape. And glancing around, there was no sign of him. For a moment, Ti-Lo debated what she should do. She could not help someone who was not there, even though it was help, obviously, that this child sorely needed. But the mother in her wanted, needed, to find him. The question was, how? There were so many places in the Residence for a little boy to hide. An organized search would have to be mounted.

She sighed; it had not been her intention for Jo-Li's indiscretion to be revealed; she had hoped to handle the matter internally, within the circle of the kitchen staff. But with Tu-Shen missing, she did not believe that was now possible. Word of the child's disappearance and the search for him would eventually reach the Lord Regent's ears, and he would wonder why he had to learn of it roundabout and not from Ti-Lo herself. Ti-Lo also knew the Lord Regent would want to know what had caused Tu-Shen to flee, and she could not, then, lie to protect Jo-Li, not at the expense of an innocent child.

XXXXXXX

Jo-Li stalked down the corridor and descended the back stairway, fuming and muttering to herself. She entered the kitchen and went right to the head cook, "I will need another bowl of broth for the Princeling." She said.

Of course, the cook required an explanation which Jo-Li willingly, eagerly provided; had she known her superior did not share her point of view, she might have been less honest about what she said.

The head cook, far from being the sympathetic ear Jo-Li had expected, flew into a perfect rage; angrily berating her before carting her upstairs to face the Lord Regent.

The implications of this impending meeting were lost to Jo-Li, who, finding no ally in the head cook, was confident the Lord Regent would certainly take her part in all this.

XXXXXXX

Above stairs, the guards standing watch at the Royal Apartments opened the doors without question to allow Ti-Lo entrance. With a resolute sigh, she entered, heading for the Si-Lon's sitting room where she presumed the former Consort was meeting with the Lord Regent and Ti-Lo's own husband.

The doors to the chamber were closed, however, the guard there opened them as she approached. With a nod, she entered the room and found, as she had guessed, the three seated close together and in deep discussion. The rustle of her skirts caught their attention, however, and they stood to greet her, "Ti-Lo, what brings you here?" Si-Lon asked, as she stepped forward.

"Forgive the intrusion; I would not have dreamt of disturbing you. However, I believe this is a matter of grave importance." Ti-Lo began.

"What is it, Ti-Lo?" Sho-Wan asked.

"It concerns the child, the boy, Tu-Shen." Ti-Lo answered, "I fear...I believe the child has fled the Residence; or at least intends to do so if he can find a way to get out."

"Fled? But...why? I thought we had made great strides to assure him..." Sho-Wan's response trailed off, "What has happened to cause him to run away now?"

Well, there is was; Ti-Li had known from the start of this ugly incident that she would have to explain it to the Lord Regent. She sighed and began, "I came upon him with one of the serving girls from the kitchens. I was not close enough to hear what was being said, but it was clear to me that whatever it was, that child was terribly distressed by it. He was huddled on the floor, with his knees drawn up...and I believe he was crying. I had words with the girl, and sent her back to the kitchen; and I intend to see to it that she is disciplined. However, I think the immediate problem is that the boy is gone – he must have seen an opportunity to escape and taken it while I was occupied with that stupid girl – I searched the closer hallways, but he was nowhere in sight."

Sho-Wan's scowl deepened as Tu-Shen's encounter with Jo-Li was related to him. When she was finished, Sho-Wan stroked his beard for a moment before responding, "Once we have found Tu-Shen I would speak with this servant. Whatever she said, it must have hurt him deeply." He said and then sighed heavily, "Just when he was learning to trust us too. What could she have been thinking?"

"I cannot imagine, Lord Regent." Ti-Lo replied, "I take it I have your leave to begin a search?"

"Yes, yes, by all means." Sho-Wan agreed.

Ti-Li bowed, "Thank you, My Lord." She said, then quickly departed.

Then Sho-Wan addressed Po-Ku, "Find Li-Na, I am sure she and her people would be more than willing to help." He instructed.

Po-Ku stood immediately, bowed and was gone without a word.

Si-Lon exhaled angrily, "Are you as angry about this as I am, Uncle?" She asked.

"I am...frustrated." Sho-Wan replied, "It has been so difficult to convince him that he was welcome here. Now, it appears his spirit has been crushed, and we will have to begin all over again."

"And all because of this girl's maliciousness. How can we allow her to remain here after this?" Si-Lon continued.

"To be fair, we must hear her side of the story before passing judgment." Sho-Wan conceded, "However, even as vulnerable as Tu-Shen is, I am still hard-pressed to believe he would cower in a corner and be brought to tears without cause."

Si-Lon rose from her chair, "I see no reason why we should not have an explanation now, My Lord." She decided, "I will send someone to summon her here."

Before Sho-Wan could respond, there was a knock on the door and one of the sentries entered, "Lord Regent, you have visitors; I am told it is urgent." He said.

"Urgent, is it?" Sho-Wan questioned, "Very well, send them in."

Moments later two woman entered, one, older and rather plump, the other, much younger. The older one bowed, "Forgive the intrusion, My Lord; but I believe an apology is in order." She started.

"An apology? Perhaps we should start with who you are." Sho-Wan suggested.

"Of course, yes. I'm the head cook, My Lord." The woman replied, "And this is..."

"Oh yes, I know who she is." Si-Lon finished curtly, "What a coincidence; we were just about to send for her."

"Then I take you know what she's done. Tu-Shen has told you, has he." The cook guessed.

"No, we have only a very incomplete account from Lady Ti-Lo." Sho-Wan interjected, "Tu-Shen, it appears, has gone."

"Gone? Well, I suppose I should not be surprised." Cook said, then turned her to glare at the younger woman, "This is your doing, you know."

Jo-Li returned her glare defiantly, but did not otherwise respond as the head cook explained what had happened once Jo-Li had returned to the kitchen.

But the servant's self-assurance quickly evaporated as she watched the Lord Regent's face when the incident in the hallway was repeated to him; it was obvious that he was displeased. And there was no mistaking Lady Si-Lon's disapproval if such could be determined by the way she focused her gaze on Jo-Li.

Jo-Li wondered at their fierce protectiveness of the boy; just what was it about him that everyone leaped so quickly to his defense?

When the head cook was finished, Sho-Wan turned his attention toward Jo-Li. He first asked her to dispute anything the head cook said. Since everything the cook told them had come from Jo-Li herself, Jo-Li could deny nothing.

Sho-Wan then asked if she had never met Tu-Shen.

She admitted she had not.

Did she think it was fair to label someone she had never met?

Staring down at the floor, Jo-Li agreed it was not.

Tu-Shen had saved his life, his son's life and the lives of Lady Si-Lon and her son. Did Jo-Li know this?

Jo-Li had to confess she did not know.

Sho-Wan was stern but calm as he counseled her never to judge anyone based solely on background, parentage or any other circumstantial qualification. Pointing out that using her logic, she should also consider the Princeling to be 'spawn' as well, based on his father's less-than-sterling character. A person, he told her, should be judged as an individual, based on their behavior and actions, and not on who their parents happened to be.

And Jo-Li could see the truth of this; had her own parents not taught her that?

Through all this, Lady Si-Lon had remained silent. But once Sho-Wan had concluded she coldly, evenly addressed the errant servant. Whether or not she would remain in the Residence would be debated once Tu-Shen was found. In the meantime, she was relieved of her duties and ordered to go to her assigned dormitory and wait there until they could decide what was best for the boy.

By the time she left, the seeds of doubt had been sown in Jo-Li's mind; perhaps she had been wrong. And if that was true, she had been unbelievably, and unnecessarily, cruel to a child who had done nothing to deserve such treatment. What would her mother think when she learned about this? Well, perhaps she would be given a chance to make amends; and, at the very least, apologize to the child.

The cook escorted her to her dormitory, leaving her at the door and reminding her that she was not to leave until she was sent for. Jo-Li nodded in understanding and agreement, and then surprised the head cook...by apologizing.

XXXXXXX

Tu-Shen hurried along, trying to put as much distance between him and both women. He did not know who the second one was, although clearly she was of a higher station than the serving girl. It really didn't matter to Tu-Shen; he was just grateful that their disagreement had presented him with an opportunity to escape. At first, he had no destination in mind, his only goal had been to get away. But as he headed down the back corridor and descended the back stairway, it came to him that there was but one place for him. He knew where he was going now, and he would have no problem finding his way. He had been there before. The trick would be getting there without being seen. And that was important, because he didn't want be found. Not ever.

XXXXXXX

The search was quickly organized, Ti-Lo gathering what staff who could be spared, including the household guard. Li-Na's followers joining in shortly after being apprised of the situation by Po-Ku. Ti-Lo instructed everyone to be methodical, checking each room thoroughly. Tu-Shen was a small child, and could be hiding almost anywhere. Almost the entire Residence would be turned inside out and upside down in their efforts to find Tu-Shen. Yet all their efforts would be fruitless because no one had thought to search the area Tu-Shen had sought to conceal himself.

In hindsight, much worry and concern could easily have been avoided had someone thought to inform the two Jedi remaining in the Residence. Were it not for the building's Force shielding, they more than likely would have sensed something amiss. As it was, Anakin was busy planning just how he would approach Obi-Wan's physicians about arranging for Obi-Wan to appear before the Senate as scheduled. Ferri, who had gotten very little sleep in the last few days, was taking advantage of the respite to sleep. Had Ferri known, he could have easily traced Tu-Shen's path and found him quickly. Instead, it would be hours before he was located; and only then after the Jedi inadvertently learned of his disappearance.

Because no one suspected Tu-Shen would go below.

Not one of them had thought to search the dungeons.

XXXXXXX

Tu-Shen proved to be stealthier than he thought possible. Easily skirting the kitchens and gaining the narrow stairs that led to the cells below.

With a furtive glance around, he started down.

It was darker down here, and he went slowly until his eyes adjusted to the dimness. It would not due to fall here, not here. He wanted to disappear completely, and he could not do that lying at the bottom of the stairs with a broken neck, or worse yet, an incapacitating injury, leaving him unable to find a place to die.

Oh yes, that was his intention.

To die.

He should have killed himself after murdering Shen-Grel; the serving girl was right about that. What better place to die than down here? Isn't this where murderers belonged? Where murderers were taken to die?

It would not be a quick death. Nor an easy one. Starvation was neither.

But it was no better than he deserved.

At the bottom of the stairs he heard voices, and saw the flaw in his plan. Of course, the Prince was down here, and his surviving followers. And of course there would be guards. Perhaps, he thought, he might get lucky, and find an open cell far enough from that he would not be noticed.

Determined, he checked the first cell. The door was closed, and his attempt to trigger it was unsuccessful. Crossing to other side, that door also seemed to be jammed. Still hopeful, he checked the next one and the one across from it with no luck. He was closer to the guards now, and reluctant to get any closer. He was just about to give up and decide what to do next, when suddenly the pair of sentries turned and headed further down the corridor. Puzzled, but unwilling to let this sudden piece of luck slip away, he crept forward to the next cell door and pushed the door control.

Luck was with him this time, the door slid open. He would have to be quick now; he was certain there was no way of controlling the door from the inside. He would have to hit the hallway trigger as he entered the cell. Taking a deep breath, and poising himself to be ready, he hit the control pad again.

And then he was inside, the door cool against his back. He drew his knees up and rested his head on them. Now, he thought, now it was finished. His miserable life would end here. Tu-Shen wished it could have been different. For a while, he thought perhaps it might have been. But he could not escape what he was – _"Filthy off-worlder's son..."_ Tears slid down his cheeks, and his breath hitched as he tried to stop himself from crying. _"Filthy off-worlder's son...you should have killed yourself after you killed him..." _ He should have, but he didn't want to. Even now, he didn't want to die. Burying his face in his hands, he began to cry in earnest.

"Who is here?" A voice in the darkness demanded.

"The devil's spawn." Tu-Shen answered before his mind registered the fact that the cell he had chosen was not empty.

The voice chuckled, "The devil's spawn, is it?" It repeated, "Should I fear for my life, then, devil's spawn?"

"No, I..." Tu-Shen paused in midsentence as he finally realized he wasn't alone, then shook his head and muttered, "I couldn't even do this right."

"Well, that would depend on what you intended to do." The voice told him in an amused, but matter-of-fact tone, "If you've come to kill me, I'd say you have a pretty fair chance of succeeding."

"I don't want to kill anyone else." Tu-Shen said, "I...just wanted to find someplace to...disappear."

"Kill anyone _else_? Who have you killed, 'Devil's Spawn'?"

Tu-Shen buried his face in his hands, "My...my father." He confessed.

"Your father? Ah, you are Shen-Grel's son...yes...of course." The voice replied with comprehension, "Yes, I suppose some would consider you the devil's spawn."

Tu-Shen did not respond. He heard a metallic clink from the direction of his unseen companion who then sighed deeply, "But, surely you must know that being Shen-Grel's son does not necessarily make you his...'spawn'."  
"You don't know anything about it." Tu-Shen retorted bitterly.

"Oh, Son; I know a good deal more than you think I do." The voice said, "I know, for instance, that devil's spawns do not hurl themselves into danger to save someone's life...and, by doing so, prevent someone else from making a terrible mistake. And I know you do not belong down here, locked in darkness. I do, of course, but you...no, you belong up there, in the light."

Cocking his head, Tu-Shen squinted into the gloom, "Who...who are you?" He wondered.

"Can you not guess?" The voice questioned, "We have met before, little hero."

"I'm not a hero." Tu-Shen refuted.

"Oh, but you are. And, you see, you cannot be both spawn and hero; the two are not compatible." The unseen man concluded.

Tu-Shen was silent for a few moments, "You haven't told me who you are." He finally said.

The voice chuckled, "I thought it would have been obvious." He replied, "Come now, surely you must have figured it out by now."

"I...thought...but it can't be...you aren't...like him." Tu-Shen stammered.

Again the voice chuckled, "Yes, I see the confusion; of course." He conceded, "However, I assure you, I am...well, let us say, perhaps a more sane version of him."

"Oh." Was all Tu-Shen could think of to say.

There was that metallic clink again and then the Prince spoke again, "Hard to believe, I know; and I, myself, do not completely understand what brought me to my senses." He said, "But now that you know my name, I would like to know yours."

"But...you already know who I am, Lord Prince." Tu-Shen countered.

"Yes, I know you are Shen-Grel's son, but I do not know your name." The Prince clarified.

"Oh. You want...does it matter, Prince Regent?" Tu-Shen wondered.

"Well, it does to me." The Prince said, "And before we go any further, perhaps it would be best if you not refer to me as 'Prince Regent', since I no longer claim that title."

"Uh...oh...alright...uh...sir...my name...is Tu-Shen." Tu-Shen told him.

"Tu-Shen. A fine name." The Prince replied, then after a very short paused added, "You do not belong here, Tu-Shen; you do understand this, don't you."

"Forgive me, my...sir...but, you're wrong; I do belong here." Tu-Shen insisted.

The Prince sighed heavily and again, Tu-Shen heard the metallic clink, "Come, sit beside me, Tu-Shen." He requested, "And perhaps I can persuade you that you are mistaken."

XXXXXXX

Anakin peeked into the room where his apprentice lay sprawled across the bed, one arm dangling bonelessly from the edge of the bed. He had planned on asking Ferri to accompany him to the medical center since the Senate would almost certainly require his testimony, however, clearly his Padawan was in need of sleep. There would certainly be time enough to summon Ferri should the Senate wish to interview him. Smiling to himself, Anakin quietly departed and headed down to the docking bay. As luck – or ill-luck – would have it, he did not happen upon any of those searching for the missing Tu-Shen.

XXXXXXX

Obi-Wan was tired, uncomfortable because of the awkward position of his leg, and still plagued by a nauseating headache. Ar-Taei had suggested a pain suppressor, however, Obi-Wan rejected the offer. He felt he had been drugged against his wishes far too often of late, and given the choice he would rather not submit to any more until he had to – which he knew was inevitable when the time came to rebuild his damaged knee. And he was unsure whether or not he would still be expected to appear before the Senate, and he wanted to be clear-headed in that case.

He had always relied on the Force in the past, and he could think of no reason why he should not continue to do so. After instructing Zak to rouse him if he were summoned by the Senators, he released his discomfort, his pain and his fatigue into the Force and slipped into its comforting embrace.

Zak stayed until his master was deep in meditation, then headed down to the ward where Pi-Tong had been admitted. He wasn't sure there was anything to do, but La-Me was more than likely there, and he thought perhaps she was in need of some moral support.

He could sense her distress as he entered the ward, and he followed his senses to where she stood at the window, facing away from her grievously wounded grandfather. Pi-Tong lay unmoving, covered with a sheet, his head encased in bandages. Tubes extended from both the old man's arms and a mask covered his nose and mouth. Zak reached out tentatively through the Force and sensed his frailty, how tenuously he clung to life. From all indications, Pi-Tong was failing.

His granddaughter turned at the sound of Zak's footfalls, and she smiled wanly, though her face was red and still streaked with tears.

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to disturb you." Zak said.

La-Me shook her head, "I welcome the company, good Jedi." She replied, swiping a hand across her face and sighing deeply as her gaze fell on her stricken grandfather, "He...he is dying...you know."

"There is always a chance as long as he is breathes." Zak told her.

"He is old and weak." La-Me countered, then added bitterly, "What kind of chance is there for him?"

Zak looked down at the floor for a moment, and then raised his head to meet her gaze, "Never give up hope." He advised quietly, then bowed and slipped from the room before she could respond.

XXXXXXX

Ar-Taei frowned as she listened to Anakin's request and did not reply immediately once he had finished explaining its importance. Instead, she shuffled some papers on her cluttered desk. Anakin shifted nervously, sensing her disapproval, "Look, I know it's a lot to ask; but you have to understand how it will look if Obi-Wan – Master Kenobi – doesn't make some kind of statement." He persisted.

The physician folded her hands on top of her papers, "You are right, it is a lot to ask; not just of me, but of Master Kenobi." She said, "If you are as good a friend to him as you claim to be, I am surprised you would even consider this."

Anakin huffed and shook his head, "Do you have any idea how important being a Jedi is to him?" He questioned.

"I am sure it is very important; however, I fail to see how it is relevant." Ar-Taei answered as she pushed her chair back, stood and moved to a viewer set into the wall.

"Did you hear anything I told you?" Anakin exclaimed impatiently, "The ambassador has called his actions here into question; he could be charged with treason. And that would mean expulsion from the Order."

Ar-Taei powered up the viewer and skimmed through several files before finding the one she wanted, then turned to Anakin, "I heard you the first time, Master Skywalker." She said, "Before I give you an answer, let me show you just how grave your friend's condition was several days ago."

Anakin huffed impatiently, but moved next to her as she pointed at what he assumed were Obi-Wan's medical scans, "See this?" Ar-Taei began, "It's a bone fragment imbedded in his brain tissue. It caused a great deal of damage that had to be repaired after the fragment was removed."

She then brought up another image, "This is another scan taken today after he was admitted. There is improvement, of course, but you can still clearly see the point of injury." She explained, then turned to regard him, "Because his brain is still healing, Master Skywalker."

"I understand that, but..."

However, Ar-Taei wasn't finished, "And, as you can see, there is a new injury, bruising at the base of his skull where he hit the floor this morning." She continued.

"I do see that, but..."

"And then there are his other injuries." Ar-Taei went on, bringing up another image – this one of Obi-Wan chest, "This is his ribcage. Notice, there are several broken ribs, and the bruising is evident, along with the deep contusion from the vibro-blade. Mind you, this was just after Li-Na brought him in, before that devil of a brother got hold of him."

Again she shifted images, "This one was recorded when he was officially admitted after his encounter...well, his second encounter with Shen-Grel. Observe that the damage is more extensive now. Quite frankly, I do not know how his lungs managed not to collapse with all this damage. And these injuries, too, are still healing." She said and then turned to him, "Is that sufficient, or shall I go on?"

Anakin sighed, "I know how seriously he was hurt." He said.

"Do you? Then perhaps you can understand my hesitation to allow this?" Ar-Taei concluded.

"Of course, but..."

Ar-Taei turned off the viewer and returned to her desk, "Sit, Master Skywalker." She instructed, folding her hands once more over the stack of papers on her desk.

Anakin complied and Ar-Taei cleared her throat, "I think you know I would rather not permit my patient to be subjected to an interrogation." She said.

Anakin lowered his gaze and nodded, "I understand." He murmured, "The ambassador will probably demand to see the records you showed me."

"I haven't finished, Master Skywalker." Ar-Taei corrected, "Against my better judgment, I am going to agree to your request. But there are conditions."

"Conditions." Anakin repeated, "Which are?"

"First, I want to be present during this hearing."

Anakin nodded, "That should not be a problem."

"Second, if I feel at any time that Master Kenobi's health is being compromised, his participation ends."

Running his hand through his hair, Anakin sighed, "I don't really have the authority to agree to that one."

"Well, you had better speak to someone who does, because it is what you would call a 'deal breaker'." Ar-Taei insisted.

"I'll see what I can do." Anakin promised, "Anything else?"

"Before the hearing even starts, I want the ambassador, and all these Senators of yours to review Master Kenobi's medical records. They should know just how much they are asking by demanding his appearance before them."

"That shouldn't be a problem either." Anakin agreed, "I should be able to contact the Chancellor. I'm sure he will allow your second condition, and will probably offer to have his staff distribute the medical information."

"Make it quick, then; I have rounds to do before this circus starts." Ar-Taei stated.

"I can try to raise him now, if you'd like." Anakin suggested.

"If you want to do this today, now would be best." Ar-Taei concurred.

With a nod, Anakin stood up, pulled the com from his belt and sent a signal to the Chancellor's office. Padme responded to the hail and quickly routed the transmission to the Chancellor. Bail Organa listened as Anakin laid out Ar-Taei's conditions, then directed several questions to the head physician herself.

In the end, Chancellor Organa was amenable to Ar-Taei's terms, and assured the Antigalian physician that he would require every Senator to review the medical records she had provided before the hearing. Ar-Taei, in turn, agreed to the time of the Senate appearance – shortly before midday on Coruscant; late afternoon on Antigalia. It would give the Chancellor time to apprise his senators of Obi-Wan's health and allow Obi-Wan time to recuperate a little before the hearing.

XXXXXXX

"I tell you, I saw him with my own eyes!" Tai-Me exclaimed, pointing to the far corner.

"There is no one there, My Lord." The guard assured him, but turned once more toward the area Tai-Me indicated, "And no way anyone could have gotten in here without one of us seeing him."

"I cannot tell you how, but I saw the door slide open and someone come in." Tai-Me insisted, "He said his name was Tu-Shen and he told me he belonged down here because he was the devil's spawn."

The guard shook his head, "I don't know what kind of game you are playing, or what delusion you are under, but until we came in to bring your meal, you were very much alone." He answered.

"He's there, just go over and look." Tai-Me persisted.

"Are you seeing him there now?" The guard asked.

"Well...I..." Tai-Me squinted in the shadowy corner, "Well, no...but...I know that's where he went."

The guard glanced at his companion who shook his head, "Sounds like a trick to me." The companion said.

"Maybe. Or maybe he's hallucinating." The first guard added.

"Either way, we've already spent too much time in here with...him." The companion replied, "You know what the commander told us."

"Right." The first guard agreed, turning toward the door.

The second guard followed, the door slid closed behind them and Tai-Me was once more left in semi-darkness. Almost immediately, he heard shuffling from the corner, "Are you really here? Or were they right in believing I imagined you?" Tai-Me questioned, not at all certain anymore what to believe.

Tu-Shen shuffled toward him, shoulders slumped, head down, "So, you real? Or just a figment of my deluded mind?" Tai-Me asked.

The boy slid down next to him, "Oh, I'm here alright." He said.

"And how is it, that they could not see you?" Tai-Me wondered, reaching out to see if he could actually touch the boy.

"I don't know. They looked right at me." Tu-Shen replied, "I just hoped he wouldn't see me."

"Ah. An interesting trick." Tai-Me observed, "And will you use it again when the guards return?"

"There was no trick." Tu-Shen refuted, "I just hunkered down in the corner."

"Oh, I think there must be more to it than that. You wanted not to be seen, and apparently, for a few minutes at least, you weren't." Tai-Me told him.

Tu-Shen shrugged, "It doesn't matter, as long as they didn't find me." He stated.

"You know, I have yet to understand what you are hiding from, Tu-Shen." Tai-Me said.

"I told you."

"Yes, yes, that devil's spawn nonsense." Tai-Me replied dismissively, "But Jo-Li is a stupid, foolish girl Jo-Li, were you not listening when I told you this? How can you still take her words to heart?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Tu-Shen exclaimed impatiently, shooting up from his place and stalking back to the far corner.

Tai-Me chuckled, "Because I don't want to." He answered, "This is my cell, after all."

"If you promise to leave me alone, I'll promise to leave when the guards come back and open the door." Tu-Shen bargained.

"And what will you do with your freedom, Tu-Shen? Find another cell to die in?" Tai-Me questioned.

"An empty one this time." Tu-Shen said.

"Well, I suppose I am in no position to stop you; and you might just succeed considering you have this ability to make yourself invisible." Tai-Me replied with a sigh, "However, until that happens, I intend to continue trying to convince you how wrong you are. Whether you like it or not."

Tu-Shen slid down the wall and drew his legs up to his chest, "Suit yourself." He mumbled.

* * *

**List of Characters**

Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member

Ana-Bai (deceased) – still-born daughter of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's sister

Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother

Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally

Chi-Na – Medical technician, Resistance ally

Col-Fre – Resistance member, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Jo-Li - Kitchen worker

La-Me – Pi-Tong's granddaughter and contact with the Resistance

Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker

Li-ta – Little girl rescued by Anakin and Ferri

Lo-Pai – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nar-Pol – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nia-Wan Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's sister, Si-Lon's mother

Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright

Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence

Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance

Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father

Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia

Sha-Khan Marjinn – Antigalia's ambassador to the Republic

Schu-Lan – Head of the Royal Nursery, Sjo-Me's personal nursemaid

Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi

Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father

Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece

Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon

Ta-Ping – Sentry assigned, to guard Sho-Wan

Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia

Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Tu-Long – One of Antigalia's Senators

Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell

Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother

Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo


	36. Those Tasks Requiring Patience

**No, I haven't abandoned this story, although I'm sure after so long, you all probably thought I had. I did struggle for quite some time, but the dam finally broke and the words began to flow. This chapter, and the one to follow are both going to make up for the time you have had to wait for an update. As usual, I'd like to acknowledge those who are read and reviewed the last chapter: Salvatore Rina, Star Wars for Life, JediAngel001, starwarsforever, Mystic Winter, Jedi Knight 13, griffinscale, Digital Dreamn, Secret Place and last but definitely not least, Valairy Scot. Again, I apologize for the long interval, and hope your patience has not run out. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 35 – Those Tasks Requiring Patience

Anakin was on his way to speak with Obi-Wan concerning the upcoming Senate session when he met up with Zak, who informed him his master had never anticipated an exemption from appearing and that he was already preparing for his appearance before the Senate. Anakin thought perhaps he might be able to further ease his former master's discomfort. Zak, though, suggested his talents might be put to a better use with a visit to Pi-Tong.

And once Zak explained the gravity of Pi-Tong's condition, Anakin could find no reason not to agree; as much as he would have preferred to help Obi-Wan, it was clear Pi-Tong's needs were greater.

XXXXXXX

Pi-Tong stirred, moaning feebly as he brought a hand up to his head. Seated at his bedside, La-Me grasped that hand, "Hush, Grandfather." She urged, brushing her cheek against the back of it before returning it to his side.

Pi-Tong moaned again and tossed his head from side to side, and La-Me, still holding his hand in one of hers, brought the other up to stroke his forehead, "It's alright, Pa-Pa." She assured him, though she was close to crying once again.

The old man sighed heavily and was still once more, and La-Me buried her face against his shoulder, no longer able to hold back her tears.

She wished, for the thousandth time since Pi-Tong had been injured, that her mother could be here; Pi-Ton was her father, after all, and she should be here. But both her parents had been sent into the more remote part of the north country by Li-Na to help spread the news of Tai-Me's deposition, and all efforts to contact them had failed. Terra-Khai speculated that the ore content of the mountain range separating the north from the south could be interfering with their transmissions since they had heard nothing from the party since they had crossed into the mountains.

No doubt Pi-Tong would be gone before they returned.

And her mother never having had a chance to say goodbye.

The thought made her begin to sob uncontrollably.

"Don't give up on him." A familiar voice behind her said, "There's always hope."

The statement startled her into silence and turned to find not only the younger Jedi but but one of the other Jedi who had come shortly after the Heir had been attacked, "Master...Skywalker...is it? What..."

Anakin smiled, "Zak is right. There is always hope." He told her.

La-Me rose and turned fully toward them, fixing them with an icy stare, "As I told your young friend here, he is old and he is weak, and he is dying. What hope can there be?" She demanded coldly.

"Meet your hope, La-Me." Zak replied.

"I don't...what are you talking about?"

"Master Anakin is your hope." Zak continued.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" La-Me questioned, "Because I do not find it funny."

"We would never joke about something like this." Anakin said, "I have what the Jedi call 'the Healing Touch'; and I assure you, I can help him."

La-Me cocked her head, trying to decide whether to believe what she thought to be impossible.

"Will you at least let me try?" Anakin asked, "What do you have to lose?"

The young woman sighed, looked down at the floor for a moment, back at her ailing grandfather, then sighing once more stepped aside.

Anakin patted her shoulder before taking the seat she had recently vacated. Taking a deep cleansing breath and releasing it slowly, he closed his eyes and reached out through the Force to touch the old man's life essence.

XXXXXXX

An incessant beeping roused Ferri from slumber. Believing it was the chrono alarm, he rolled over and reached up to switch it off, but it didn't respond. Uttering an oath, he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, then once again tried unsuccessfully to disengage the alarm. It was several more seconds more before he realized what he was hearing was the incoming transmission signal on his comm, and not the chrono alarm at all.

"Idiot." He mumbled to himself as he stood up and rummaged around for his utility belt.

Opening the channel, he cleared his throat, "Ferri, here." He croaked.

"_I hated to disturb you, Padawan; but that Senate conference is in about an hour, and I need you to gather The Lord Regent, Lady Si-Lon, Li-Na and Terra-Khai together; and probably Po-Ku and his wife too. I'm sure they are all going to be asked to appear, so we might just as well be prepared instead of scrambling around at the last minute searching for them." _Anakin's voice told him.

"I'm sorry...what?" Ferri replied, "Where are you?"

"_At the medical center. The chancellor believes Ambassador Marjinn will demand Obi-Wan's appearance before the Senate, injured or not. So I came here to see if Ar-Taei would agree to it." _Anakin explained.

"You should have woken me up. I would have come with you." Ferri said.

"_There was no need, Padawan. In any case, Ar-Taei is reluctantly willing to permit Obi-Wan's participation, and I'm sure they are going to want to speak to all of us." _Anakin said, _"Obi-Wan, Zak and I can testify from here. I'd like you to __arrange for a joint transmission from the Residence_."

"Alright, I'll get right on it." Ferri promised, "How is Master Kenobi?"

"_Resting. He should be fine in a day or two, and then they'll go in and repair the damage behind his knee." _Anakin answered.

"And Pi-Tong?"

There was a short hesitation, _"Not very well, I'm afraid. I spent about an hour with him, and maybe that will help. But it's too soon to tell yet." _

"He didn't seem that badly hurt." Ferri pointed out.

"_Well, he wasn't, really. But it was enough to throw his whole body into shock, apparently. And he just isn't strong enough to overcome that; his age is against him, Ar-Taei said." _Anakin said.

"That's too bad. I kind of liked that old man." Ferri replied.

"_He might yet be alright. I'll spend a little more time with him after this Senate meeting." _Anakin added, _"I'd better go. And Ferri, grab something to eat too; no telling how long this thing will last."_

"Yes, Master."

Stowing his comm, Ferri headed down to the kitchens to see if he could scrounge up something without inconveniencing the staff too much.

He sensed the turmoil as he drew near his destination, though he was unable to determine the cause. All thoughts of food forgotten, he entered the room to find most of the workers there expressing some form of grief. His first thought was that Pi-Tong had taken a turn for the worse, but having just spoken with Anakin, he knew this could not be the case.

Besides, his senses told him otherwise.

"What's happened?" He asked.

One of the older cooks wiped her eyes with a corner of her apron, "Our boy has run off." She answered.

"One of your younglings?" Ferri guessed.

"Tu-Shen. Our poor little Tu-Shen." Ferri recognized the head's cook voice behind him, "We've searched everywhere, and he is just gone."

Ferri turned to face her as she produced a kerchief from her apron pocket and blew her nose, "I don't understand. I thought he was settling in here pretty well." He replied.

"Oh, he was." One of the tearful younger workers interjected, "Until that...d...until Jo-Li cornered him upstairs."

"Who is Jo-Li? Should I know her?"

"Maybe not; she is just part of the kitchen staff." Another cook answered.

"What did she do to Tu-Shen?" Ferri asked.

The cook then explained all she knew about the encounter, "Spiteful and cruel, that's what it was." She concluded.

"Why would she do something like this?" Ferri wondered.

"Oh she's never been one to think before she opens her mouth." The cook answered, "And I think she regrets what she said now...but the damage has been done, and we have no idea where that poor little child is."

Ferri shook his head, "Well, I should be able to find him easy enough." He responded and then, at her puzzled look, added, "I can track his movements."

"I am not even going to ask how." The head cook replied, "If you can find him, that's good enough for me."

"The problem is, it won't be right away." Ferri said, then explained what he had been told by Anakin.

The cook sighed, but nodded in understanding, "I suppose finding one little boy seems insignificant to important people like your chancellor and those senators." She realized.

"You make them all sound so heartless." Ferri countered, "I'm sure the majority of them would be sympathetic; I know for a fact Chancellor Organa would be, he has a daughter about Tu-Shen's age. But the ambassador is insisting on an immediate hearing, and if we try to delay it, he could claim we are just stalling to hide something."

"I wonder to what ends this chancellor would resort if it were his child missing." The cook replied.

Ferri had no answer for her, and she sighed again, "I suppose it is unfair of me to judge him." She said, "Our Tu-Shen will just have to wait."

Privately, Ferri was torn. He would have preferred to pursue Tu-Shen's trail; he truly liked this youngling, and wanted him found. But his Jedi self knew that he must put duty before personal desires; and right now, that duty was to do as his master instructed.

Reluctantly, he left the kitchen and went in search of the searchers – no doubt the majority of those expected to be present at the Senate session would be amongst them.

XXXXXXX

By the time Anakin reached Obi-Wan's room, he was already awake, though not as well-rested as Anakin had hoped he would be. Obi-Wan sensed his concern before he had a chance to voice it, "It's not as bad as you think, Anakin." He assured him.

"I doubt it." Anakin retorted.

"I'll be fine in a couple of days." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Maybe, I don't know. But you are going to be grilled by those vorpal sharks in the Senate in less than an hour, and I don't think you're up to it." Anakin countered.

"What other choice do I have, Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned tiredly.

Anakin flopped into a chair, "I don't know." He admitted, "None, I guess."

"I'll get through, Anakin."

The younger Jedi did not respond and Obi-Wan took advantage of his silence to change the subject, "Where is Zak?" He asked.

"Lending emotional support to La-Me." Anakin answered.

"Ah." Was all Obi-Wan said in response.

"I did...you know...sit with him for a little while." Anakin added.

"But you are not certain it will help." Obi-Wan guessed.

"I may have done nothing more than delay the inevitable; he's so fragile, Obi-Wan." Anakin answered.

"There is always hope, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin smiled sadly, "That's what I told La-Me." He said.

"Then have faith in your own counsel." Obi-Wan suggested, then, sensing his friend's discomfiture, steered their discussion back to the purpose of Anakin's visit, "So, when is the Senate convening?"

XXXXXXX

"Well, I suppose we have little choice in the matter." Li-Na declared, having heard Ferri out.

The hunt for Tu-Shen had been temporarily halted and the searchers gathered in one of the conference rooms to regroup before they began to recheck the places that had already been checked. And there, Ferri also found the Lord Regent and Lady Si-Lon, which made gathering them together for the Senate less complicated than he had anticipated.

None of those summoned were happy about this interruption, but it was clear, as Li-Na had already pointed out, that they had little choice. However, the absence of some of them, did not necessarily mean the rest could not continue looking, and so the remaining searchers would revisit places previously searched, though optimism had faded into pessimism based on their lack of success so far.

Yet, the knowledge of Ferri's talent gave them some cause for hope; they would simply have to be patient until he was free to join them.

Preparations for the transmission were quickly finished; Terra-Khai's expertise, as it had been for the press conference the previous day, made short work of it, leaving the participants little to do but wait for the session to begin. And with young Tu-Shen still missing, they chafed to have it done and over with so they could rejoin the search.

XXXXXXX

Tai-Me was not sure how, or, for that matter, exactly when, Tu-Shen made his escape. But soon after the guards who had come to remove his meal tray departed, the former Prince Regent found himself once more alone. He sighed and shook his head; he had hoped that he had managed to finally convince the boy he was not a criminal. Tai-Me had even tried once more to alert of of Tu-Shen's presence, but again, his entreaties went unheeded.

His guards, in their isolation were ignorant of the boy's flight, and had no reason to believe the former Prince Regent. Tai-Me was frustrated. The boy did not belong down here; and if he he had done nothing else right, Tai-Me had hoped to at least send Tu-Shen back to the world above.

As for Tu-Shen, he simply wished not to be seen, and slipped out as soon as the cell door slid open. He still did not understand how he was able to escape notice, nor did he care at the time. It was enough that he was able to get out of the cell undetected, because he knew if he stayed, sooner or later, someone would finally take heed of Tai-Me's 'ramblings' and he would be found out.

XXXXXXX

Typical of the Senate, the actual session did not begin precisely when scheduled, as private discussion and debate shifted back and forth before Chancellor Organa was finally able to bring some semblance of order to the chamber. At last, the Senators settled in and the business for which they had met could begin. The Nemoidians and the Genosians openly and enthusiastically backed Ambassador Marjinn as he stood to voice his grievances against Obi-Wan and, what he felt, were his traitorous moves against the Prince Regent; since they had long been critical of the Jedi in general, and Obi-Wan Kenobi in particular (especially since their second unsuccessful attack on Naboo), no one was much surprised at their choice. However, Bail was dismayed that several other former Trade Alliance systems, systems he thought had put aside their enmity after Palpatine's duplicity had come to light, also seemed to be rallying behind the ambassador, though he had no doubt they had been incited to do so both by the Nemoidian senators and Ambassador Marjinn himself – Sha-Khan Marjinn, apparently, had known just who to ally himself with. It was fortunate that Antigalia's own Senator publicly denounced his ambassador's complaints, or more systems may have been more willing to lend credence to Marjinn's cries of treason; as it was, it would probably take more persuasion than Bail had initially anticipated to reunite his partially divided Senate. There would have to be definitive proof that Obi-Wan had not premeditated his move to overthrow Tai-Me, and was justified when he did make the decision to lead the coups.

Of course, all of this would be moot once Marjinn's further charge – that the man claiming to be Obi-Wan's father was an imposter – was scientifically disproved, in which case even a premeditated coups would have been perfectly legal as Sho-Wan Kenobi, if still alive, was still Antigalia's rightful leader.

However, postponing the ambassador's opportunity to address the Senate would have allowed him more time to galvanize his movement against Tai-Me's dethroning before Obi-Wan had a chance to defend himself, a risk Bail Organa was not willing to take. Once Sha-Khan had officially leveled his complaints, he would have no choice but to allow Obi-Wan the opportunity to refute them. Bail had no doubt that even after this session was finished the ambassador would embark on a crusade to discredit Obi-Wan's testimony, and surely any other witness brought forward in his defense; however, he was confident few would listen to anything Sha-Khan had to say if they fairly weighed the evidence presented to them.

Sha-Khan waited for the applause to die down before clearing his throat and turning his attention to his hand-held data prompter. He paused, glanced up and around the chamber (clearly for dramatic effective, Bail decided) and then laid the prompter aside, "Thank you all for coming today." He began, "I am sure you are already aware of why I have requested this audience."

He sighed dramatically and shook his head, "Let me begin by first assuring you that this is not a personal attack on Master Kenobi. I am merely questioning his actions while a guest on my planet. Believe me, my friends, it grieves me to do this; I have great admiration for the Jedi." He said, "They are great servants of the Republic. Heroes, in fact. However, I do not believe _any_ Jedi has the right to usurp the rightful planetary leadership of_ any_ system under _any_ circumstances."

Being a democracy, the ambassador's last statement was followed by a round of applause. However, the Senator of Naboo stood up in his pod and waited to be acknowledged.

"The floor recognizes the Senator Salirre from Naboo." Padme announced.

"While I agree with you in principle, Ambassador, with all due respect, Master Kenobi does not seem to be the type to take such actions without due cause." Senator Salirre stated, "I sincerely hope you have a solid basis for these accusations."

The ambassador eyed the Senator with contempt, "I should have known you would take his part." He retorted.

"Begging your pardon, but I am taking no one's part. However, I will not participate in a witch hunt." Naboo's senator countered.

"I am not proposing a witch hunt, Senator. I am merely seeking justice on behalf of the Prince Regent, whom I believe..." Sha-Khan began, and then was forced to raise his voice and as both protests and agreements sounded throughout the chamber, "Whom I believe..." He continued, louder this time, "has been removed from his position illegally and without due cause."

"I see." Senator Salirre replied, "And does your planet's senator agree with your assessment?"

Ambassador Marjinn hesitated momentarily, cleared his throat and answered, "Senator Luyen is not as close to the situation as I am."

The Senator from Naboo smiled, "Is that so? Then I must ask, Ambassador: Do you not think it should be his responsibility to be 'close to the situation' in a matter such as this?" He questioned.

"I...er...do not mean to imply he has been at all negligent."

"Then what _are_ you implying, Ambassador?" One of the other senators interjected.

Padme turned toward this newest participant, "The floor recognizes Senator Antilles of Alderaan." She stated, noting as she did that Senator Luyen seemed more amused than concerned by his ambassador's implication.

"Because it certainly sounds as if you are questioning your senator's ability to do his job." Senator Antilles continued.

Marjinn smiled, "I did not wish to call into question Senator Luyen's dedication or abilities. Perhaps a more accurate statement would have been that the Senator does not share my view of the situation." He corrected smoothly.

"That I could accept. I am having difficulty sharing your point of view myself." Alderaan's representative replied, then took his seat.

The ambassador ignored him, "In any case, I am requesting a complete investigation into Master Kenobi's actions. And I am sure when it is complete, his guilt will be evident." He finished.

"Ambassador, have you ever met Master Kenobi?" Padme herself asked.

"Personally? No." Marjinn admitted.

"So, without any insight into his character, you are assuming he unlawfully removed the Prince Regent without due cause?" Padme questioned, "What exactly are you basing your conclusions on, Ambassador?"

"As I understand it, you have never met the Prince Regent, on what basis are you concluding that Master Kenobi's actions were warranted?" Marjinn countered without hesitation.

"In all the years I've known him, he has never done anything without due cause. Can you say the same of Prince Regent Tai-Me?" Padme answered just as quickly.

"To what are you referring, Milady?" The ambassador asked.

"There are a great number of incidents, Ambassador; where would you like to begin?" Padme replied.

The diplomat opened his mouth to respond closed it again, then folded his arms over his chest, "I have requested an investigation; is it to be granted, or not?" He demanded.

Bail's vice chancellor, Mon Mothma, shook her head and leaning over whispered to Bail, "I know she is a friend of Master Kenobi's, but she could cannot show partiality here."

Bail nodded in a agreement and stood up, "As you already know, this session is a preliminary inquiry to determine if an investigation is necessary; however, rest assured, Ambassador, your request will not be dismissed without good reason." He promised, then whispered to Padme, "I share your frustration, Padme, but tread carefully, or he may call into question my neutrality."

"Of course, I'm sorry." Padme murmured quietly with a nod before addressing Marjinn, "My apologies, Ambassador; it is not my place to question your...interpretation of this...incident."

"As well it is not. I fear your friendship with Kenobi has tainted your ability to remain neutral." Marjinn responded acidly, "In which case, it is only proper that you withdraw from the proceedings...and further, I believe Senator Salirre and Senator Antilles to be likewise biased against me, and demand their withdrawals as well."

"With all due respect, Ambassador, if we dismiss every Senator who disagrees with you, it will then throw the balance against Master Kenobi." Bail pointed out, "And since his guilt has yet to be proven, he should not be forced to face a chamber full of Senators who would rather serve his head on a platter instead of serving justice. Would you so easily turn your back on democracy when you have fought so hard to restore it to your own home-world?"

"And what of Tai-Me's justice? Does he not deserve to have his say?" The ambassador questioned.

"By all means, but before a balanced Senate, not one handpicked to serve his own needs." Bail replied.

Before Sha-Khan Marjinn could respond, Senator Luyen stood and laid a hand on his shoulder, "We are asking only for a fair judgment, Supreme Chancellor." He assured the leader.

"I believe this is what we all want, Senator." Bail agreed, "That being said, there will be no more discussion regarding the events of the past few days until Master Kenobi is present. Before we begin, Doctor Ar-Taei wishes to make a statement. I yield the floor to her."

"A ruse of Kenobi's, no doubt to gain sympathy." The ambassador loud enough for most of the senators to hear.

The Antigalian physician's image shimmered into focus on the holographic platform and the chamber grew quiet as she glanced around, eyeing them with what appeared to be contempt, though her first words were cordial, "Good afternoon Chancellor," She began, turning first to Bail, "and good Senators. Thank you for taking the time to hear me out before you begin. I would first like to address Ambassador Marjinn in regards to this 'ruse'. If we did not know each other personally, I would not be so insulted that you are questioning my integrity."

The ambassador colored and lowered his eyes, "It...was not my intention to question your integrity, Madam." He insisted, "However, you must admit the...convenience...of..."

"Of what, Ambassador? The seriousness of injuries? So what is your conclusion? That Master Kenobi is somehow fooling me and the other physicians treating him?" Ar-Taie demanded, "Do you believe us all to be that incompetent? Or are you accusing us of colluding with him?"

"No...of course not...I..." Marjinn stammered, "As I stated, it was never my intention to question your integrity, or that of your staff."

"Never your intention. As it was never your intention to question Senator Luyen's abilities. Or Master Kenobi's motivations. It seems you do a great deal without intending to." Ar-Taei concluded.

There was a spattering of laughter throughout the chamber.

Marjinn turned redder still, "My apologies, I merely suggested the possibility that Ken...that Master Kenobi may attempt to...let us say...gain an advantage by..." He paused for a moment, and then smiled apologetically, "Well, it matters not. Of course, you would not falsify his medical records. I never meant to imply that you would."

But, in truth, that is _exactly_ what he intended to do; and in stating it before the Senate, he laid the notion before them. That _he_ knew her to be incapable of such mattered not, if some of the senators believed it to be possible, they would be less likely to be swayed to sympathize with the Jedi.

Ar-Taei snorted in disgust, "Now that you have impugned my character, may we move on?" She asked.

The ambassador opened his mouth, closed it, then nodded, "The floor is yours, Madam Physician." He yielded, then sat down.

His companion glared at him, whispering angrily and then, turned away from him, ignoring whatever Sha-Khan said in response. Marjinn sighed, giving up, then turned his attention, albeit half-heartedly, to Ar-Taei.

"You have all had the opportunity to study Master Kenobi's medical records. I am sure you can appreciate my apprehension and reluctance to allow his appearance here this afternoon. I agreed only because I do not wish for him to be tried, found guilty and sentenced without having the chance to defend himself." Ar-Taei told them, "However, I must remind you that his condition is precarious, whether he believes it to be or not. He has suffered severe brain trauma, not once, but twice in the last three days, along with other injuries; he is quite ill, Senators. Now, I know Ambassador Marjinn would like you to believe he is trying to ply for sympathy.

"Let me assure you, that is not the case. His injuries are very real; you have the records before you. They have not been embellished or exaggerated, nor have they been falsified, as the ambassador tried to imply without meaning to imply it."

The physician then glanced around the chamber, "I am not here to ask that you take pity on him. However, I will be monitoring these proceedings, and if at any time I feel this 'investigation' is impacting his recovery, his participation will end." She concluded, "Thank you for your time."

"Really, Chancellor; I must object. Who is to say he will not feign weakness if he thinks opinions are swayed against him?" Marjinn protested.

Bail sighed, kneading his forehead, "Master Kenobi's medical files are a matter of record, Ambassador. If you have some proof that they are inaccurate, then I suggest you present before us. Otherwise, Doctor Ar-Taei's mandates will stand." He instructed, "And, quite frankly, all this posturing on your part is beginning to erode your credibility."

"Posturing? All I want is a fair hearing in a field that is clearly biased." The ambassador countered.

"By throwing out baseless accusations of collusion and malingering? By questioning the Senate's ability to remain neutral? By outright accusing some senators of partiality?" Bail demanded, "Is your case so weak that you find such theatrics necessary?"

"No...I..." Sha-Khan stammered, then looked pleadingly to Senator Luyen who sighed and stood again.

"I do not believe it is my colleague's intention to malign or impugn anyone's character, nor do I believe he thinks the Senate will render an unfair judgment." The Senator responded, "I believe his main concern is that some may be trying to protect Master Kenobi blindly regardless of his guilt or innocence. That being said, I will attempt to guide him to present his case cleanly without further character assassinations."

"Very well. If there are no further objections, let us begin then." Bail suggested.

It was with no small measure of relief to the Chancellor and his staff that Ambassador Marjinn finally nodded in consent. And it was clear the diplomat understood he had nothing more to gain and much to lose if he continued his protestations. And in truth, the ambassador himself was privately relieved to move on as well since he did not have actual proof to back up any of his accusations.

Cast of Characters

Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member

Ana-Bai (deceased) – still-born daughter of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's sister

Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother

Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally

Chi-Na – Medical technician, Resistance ally

Col-Fre – Resistance member, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

La-Me – Pi-Tong's granddaughter and contact with the Resistance

Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker

Li-ta – Little girl rescued by Anakin and Ferri

Lo-Pai – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nar-Pol – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nia-Wan Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's sister, Si-Lon's mother

Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright

Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence

Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance

Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father

Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia

Sha-Khan Marjinn – Antigalia's ambassador to the Republic

Schu-Lan – Head of the Royal Nursery, Sjo-Me's personal nursemaid

Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi

Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father

Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece

Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon

Ta-Ping – Sentry assigned, to guard Sho-Wan

Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia

Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Tu-Long – One of Antigalia's Senators

Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell

Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother

Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo

* * *

**Hope that was worth the wait. The next installment is already finished, and I will post it shortly. **


	37. The Crown vs ObiWan Kenobi

Chapter 36 – The Crown vs Obi-Wan Kenobi

The rocky start of the preliminaries gave way to a difficult session, as the ambassador's tactics proved to be ruthless and more than a little morally questionable, and probably less than legal - much to the consternation of the Jedi, Obi-Wan's non-Jedi supporters and even Antigalia's own senatorial representative.

His methods, however, ultimately worked against him, a contingency he had never considered.

As the various communications were fine-tuned and coordinated, the chamber grew quiet and, by the time everything was ready, the senators were prepared to begin as once more, Ambassador Marjinn formally announced his complaint mainly for the benefit of those who had not previously heard it. And then the business of delving into the inquiry itself began.

The rules of the Senate on matters such as this were clear – the ambassador, as the complainant was given the opportunity to open the questioning.

An opportunity he intended to use to full advantage.

Smiling ingenuously, Sha-Khan started by calling attention to Obi-Wan's physical state, "I would like to apologize for all this, Master Kenobi; I am sure your time would be better spent recovering."

He was hoping, by giving Obi-Wan an opening, that the bedridden Jedi would seize the chance to bemoan his situation, thus giving fuel to the ambassador's suggestion that would use his condition to play on the sympathies of the Senate body. However, Sha-Khan Marjinn would be disappointed in Obi-Wan's response.

"Thank you for concern, Ambassador." He simply replied, "I will manage."

The smile froze on Sha-Khan's face; but he was not ready to let it go, "We were led to believe you were seriously injured." He went on, "Is this a misconception?"

"I do not believe I am qualified to answer your question." Obi-Wan answered, "And, while I am moved by your concern for my health, I fail to see what relevance it has to these proceedings."

"Well, Doctor Ar-Taei would have us believe you are at Death's door. I cannot help but think of how convenient it is for you." The ambassador said.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Ah, I see."

He saw only too well. It would suit the ambassador's purpose if the entire Senate were swayed to believe they were being duped by an elaborate ruse; one that was meant to present Obi-Wan as an ailing invalid, incapable of standing up against too rigid a scrutiny. It was for this very reason that Obi-Wan would have preferred an audio transmission only, the last thing he wanted was to use his current weakness to his advantage facing the Senate. But Anakin had disagreed, and he had not pushed the issue. Now, he wished he had been more forceful.

"What do you see, Master Kenobi?" Marjinn asked innocently.

"Convenient?" Anakin erupted indignantly before Obi-Wan could respond, "You've got to be kidding!"

The ambassador turned toward Anakin's image, "Master...Skywalker...is it?" He said, "I do not believe my question was directed to you."

"I don't care. I don't like what you're implying." Anakin retorted.

"You are out of order, Master Skywalker." Ambassador Marjinn stated.

"Did you know that he argued with me for a voice transmission only?" Anakin demanded, "That's right. For just this reason. I should have listened to him."

The ambassador looked unconvinced, "And why should I believe that, Master Skywalker?" He questioned, "For all I know you have made this alleged argument up to..."

"How dare you." Anakin interrupted in a low, dangerous tone.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please, let us conduct ourselves in a civil manner." Bail interjected, then turned to the ambassador, "Sha-Khan, you were instructed not to pursue this course, and I strongly advise you to comply; you have no proof to back your insinuations, and if you persist, I will be forced to censure you."

"My apologies, Chancellor. I merely wished to present the possibility..." Marjinn began.

"What you wish to do is present Master Kenobi as a liar without basis of proof." Bail stated bluntly, "And that will end now. Question him concerning the events of the past few days, but do not, again, imply that he is malingering. Have I made myself clear?"

The ambassador swallowed hard and licked his lips nervously, "You have, Chancellor." He conceded.

"Good. Now get on with it. The Senators and I have other business to attend to, and Master Kenobi's interests are best served recuperating." Bail replied.

XXXXXXX

Anakin was seething. It was bad enough that Obi-Wan's motives were being questioned in the first place, but to also imply that he had never been injured or was exaggerating the extent of his injuries was...well, outrageous. Anakin's apprentice, judging from the clenched jaw and balled fists projected by his holographic image was equally incensed. Though he knew the Council masters better than to believe they shared his anger, he could tell by their faces, and the set of Master Yoda's ears that they were not happy with the direction the ambassador had chosen to take. Nor was Zak, standing beside him, pleased, though Anakin sensed more frustration than anger in the younger Jedi.

As for Obi-Wan himself, typically characteristic, he was wearily resigned to accept Marjinn's accusations without protest. No matter, Anakin thought, he was angry enough for both of them.

But it appeared Bail was calling to halt of these baseless implications and Marjinn, for his part, seemed chastised. Anakin forced himself to release his anger...with great difficulty.

XXXXXXX

The mood among those waiting at the Residence as they observed the proceedings was decidedly negative. The inquiry had barely started, and the ambassador was already attacking not only Obi-Wan's character, but the integrity of anyone who dared to come to his defense. Added to this indignation, was their concern for Tu-Shen, still missing somewhere inside the Residence. They all wanted this matter ended not only for Obi-Wan's sake, but for the missing child too.

XXXXXXX

Sha-Khan Marjinn did not let his disappointment show, in truth, he actually had very little proof that Obi-Wan Kenobi had done anything illegal, even if the ambassador believed the Jedi master's actions had been so. He had hoped to lay the foundation for his case by undermining Kenobi's supposedly stellar character. It had never occurred to him that Organa would come to his defense, however, there was little to be done about this setback.

No matter, he had other ammunition at his disposal.

He smiled and turned his attention back to the waiting Jedi Master, "Master Kenobi, when did you decide to...remove Prince Tai-Me from power?" He asked.

"When I discovered my father was not dead as we had been led to believe and was being held prisoner in the Prince Regent's dungeon." Obi-Wan replied.

"I see. So, you did not travel to Antigalia with the intention of usurping the Regency for yourself?"

"No, I did not." Obi-Wan answered.

"I see, I see. Then why go there at all?" Marjinn asked.

"I was told it was the only legal way to renounce my ancestral claim." Obi-Wan said.

"Ah, so you say. A pity we have only your word on this matter." The ambassador sighed and shook his head.

"This legal requirement is written law, I, myself, advised the Jedi Council on this." Bail interjected, "Surely you were aware of your own laws, Ambassador?"

"The Chancellor speaks the truth, Ambassador. Master Kenobi was required to travel to Antigalia; he had no other legal recourse." Senator Luyen confirmed, then added, " As you well know."

Sha-Khan colored, then quickly recovered as he smiled, "Of course, forgive my momentary lapse." He replied, "I suppose we must then take you at word, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan remained silent and waited for the diplomat to continue, willing Anakin, who he sensed was fairly bristling with anger, to hold his tongue.

The ambassador again found his strategy thwarted when his thinly veiled implication was not challenged; this time, however, he prudently chose not to push the issue, "Very well, let us assume you did not leave Coruscant with the intention of taking up the Regency, and that you did not make the decision to overthrow the Prince Regent until after you discovered this man claiming to be your father." He summarized, "Is it not true that you disapproved of his..shall we say...methods?"

"Yes, that is true." Obi-Wan admitted, prompting a spatter of murmuring throughout the hall.

"And was it your intention to act based on this...disapproval?"

Obi-Wan paused only for a moment before answering, "Possibly. I cannot, with any certainty, say what I would have done."

"So, you admit you were contemplating a coup?" The ambassador concluded.

"I admit that I had my doubts concerning the Prince Regent's ability to rule." Obi-Wan corrected, "What exactly was to be done about it, I had not decided."

"His ability to rule? Are you an authority in planetary rule, then?" Sha-Khan questioned.

"It did not take an authority in planetary rule to see there were problems with his leadership." Obi-Wan answered.

"I see. In your opinion." The ambassador observed.

"In my opinion, yes." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"And you do not feel your opinion was influenced by your own desires?"

Obi-Wan sighed wearily, "My only desire was to finish the business I was sent here for and go home." He said.

"So you have said. And if that was truly your desire, why, then, did you instead choose to lead a rebellion to overthrow the rightful leader of Antigalia?" Sha-Khan demanded.

"I have answered that question already." Obi-Wan replied calmly.

"Ah, yes, your alleged father, of course." Sha-Khan retorted, "But that does not explain why you were considering Prince Tai-Me's removal before you supposedly learned of his existence."

Again, Obi-Wan sighed as he rubbed his temple, "His rule was unjust; I could not, in good conscience, turn my back on that. The people of this planet deserve better." He explained.

"Is it standard practice for a Jedi to make that kind of judgment?" The ambassador wondered.

"A Jedi does not turn his back on injustice."

"That wasn't the question, Master Kenobi." Marjinn stated

"Our mandate is to maintain peace and justice throughout the Republic; yes, it is standard practice for a Jedi to make that kind of judgment." Obi-Wan answered.

"I see. And it is not also standard practice to remain neutral?" The ambassador asked.

"When we are called in to mediate, yes." Obi-Wan replied.

"And you always hold to this standard?" Sha-Khan questioned.

"Of course."

"And yet you did not in this case, did you." Sha-Khan challenged.

Another sigh from Obi-Wan, "I did not come here to mediate."

"Ah yes. So that gives you the right to rebel against the governmental authority?" Sha-Khan asked.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and massaged his temple, "In that the Prince Regent had no legal right to govern, yes." He answered.

"And we are back to that again. So, you moved against the legal ruler based on the claims of this man who says he is Sho-Wan Kenobi." Marjinn deduced.

Bail stood up and turned toward Sha-Khan, "Ambassador, you are running in circles. Your whole claim appears to hinge on whether or not the Lord Regent is who he says he is. If this is all the evidence you can produce, then we will have suspend this matter until the Lord Regent's identity can be confirmed or disproved." He warned, "If you have anything else to support your complaint, then present it, or I will waste no more time and dismiss the Senate now."

Ambassador Marjinn's shoulders slumped ever so slightly as he was again thwarted, however, he once more recovered quickly, smiling apologetically to the Chancellor, "My apologies, Supreme Chancellor." He replied, then consulted his data pad, "I have just a few more questions, if I may."

"Provided they are not related to Lord Kenobi's identity, you may proceed." Bail allowed.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Marjinn said, then turned again to Obi-Wan, "Master Kenobi, can you state unequivocally that you are always able to remain neutral?"

"I could not be a Jedi and do otherwise." Obi-Wan answered.

"Really? Then perhaps you could explain your actions on Melida/Daan." Marjinn said.

XXXXXXX

Melida/Daan.

Obi-Wan's heart constricted. Just the name conjured up memories as painful as any physical blow. He had betrayed Qui-Gon's trust and broken with the Jedi – a terrible mistake he had soon afterward regretted.

And he had lost a good friend. He closed his eyes and released the memory to the Force.

What purpose was there in resurrecting an event that happened so long ago?

But Obi-Wan quickly recovered, responding to the Ambassador's query by questioning the ambassador.

"Forgive me, Ambassador, but what does Melida/Daan have to do with this?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ambassador Marjinn smiled coldly, "Why, it is necessary to establish your character, Master Kenobi." He answered.

"My...character? Based on one childhood incident?" Obi-Wan questioned, then laughed, "You cannot be serious."

Sha-Khan ignored him and continued, "As I understand it, you remained behind on Melida/Daan against instructions in order to lead a rebellion against the established government." He said, "Sounds all too familiar, doesn't it."

"In the first place, there was no established government on Melida/Daan; there were only two factions who had been fighting each other for so long they had forgotten what had started the conflict. In the second place, I did not lead a rebellion, I joined with the younger generation of both sides who had already united against their elders to bring peace before the entire planet was destroyed." Obi-Wan countered.

"But that is not why you were sent to Melida/Daan, was it." Sha-Khan stated.

"No. I made the decision to disobey my master, which was very wrong." Obi-Wan admitted, "It was a choice poorly made, based on emotion and not on wisdom."

"Ah. And was not your decision to join Prince Tai-Me's opposition also based on emotion?" Sha-Kha supposed.

Obi-Wan met the ambassador's stare, "I am no longer an impressionable thirteen-year-old boy." He responded, "I stand by the choice I made here."

XXXXXXX

From their vantage point inside the Residence, all but Sho-Wan could plainly see the blood drain from Obi-Wan's face at the mention of Melida/Daan.

Li-Na turned to Ferri, "What is Melida/Daan?" She whispered.

Ferri shrugged, "I don't know. Before my time, I think." He answered.

"Judging from his reaction, it must have been a painful experience." Terra-Khai commented.

Sho-Wan frowned, "What is the good ambassador up to, I wonder?"

"It is impossible to say." Po-Ku answered, "But whatever it is, your Jedi Council does not appear to be happy about it, Ferri."

Attention turned to the Council images whose displeasure was clearly evident, "Well, obviously they know what this Melida/Daan business is." Ferri observed.

XXXXXXX

The older Council Masters remembered well the incidents on Melida/Daan that had turned the young Obi-Wan from the Jedi path, at least temporarily; recalled him humbled, standing before the Council to apologize and ask to resume his training once he realized it was where he truly belonged. Garen knew about it as well, though his experience of it was as Obi-Wan's childhood friend.

But there was only one way Ambassador Marjinn could know about Melida/Daan, and Obi-Wan's part in it.

Mace Windu tented his fingers and leaned forward in his seat, "Yes, which is why we do not Knight a Jedi at thirteen." He interjected, "Tell me, Ambassador, from what source did you draw your information regarding Melida/Daan?"

"Well, I...it's common knowledge, surely." Sha-Khan answered.

"Actually, no, it is not." Mace countered, "I ask you again, where did you learn about Master Kenobi's participation in Melida/Daan?"

The ambassador looked suddenly flustered and considerably less confident than he had several minutes before, "I'm sure it must be..." He began.

"Melida/Daan itself is, certainly. But you could only have learned Master Kenobi's part in it from one source, Ambassador; and that information is not common knowledge or public record." Mace Windu continued, "That would have had to come from Master Kenobi's personal files here at the Temple. And no request has been submitted to us for release of those records."

Yoda shook his head, tapping his gimmer stick on the floor, "Think did you, that challenge your sources we would not, Ambassador?" He questioned, "If so certain you are wrong Obi-Wan has done, why necessary was it to steal information from us?"

"I did not..." Sha-Khan started.

"Then where did you acquire your information, Ambassador?" Adi Gallia cut him off.

For a moment, the ambassador studied his data pad, "I...purchased it." He finally answered.

"Did you not give any thought to where this information came from, Ambassador?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked, "Or did it not matter to you that it may have been obtained illegally?"

Sha-Khan averted his gaze and shook his head, but did not answer.

Mace sighed, breaking the silence as he addressed the Chancellor, "As it appears the sources of information are questionable, I respectfully request that the subject of Melida/Daan be dropped." He said.

"Granted." Bail agreed before turning his attention to Sha-Khan Marjinn, "And any other information you...purchased is likewise inadmissible. You do understand this?"

"Understood." Marjinn replied.

"Good. Now, unless you have any more legitimate questions for Master Kenobi, I suggest we move on." Bail suggested.

XXXXXXX

Sha-Khan cleared his throat, stalling as he gathered his shaken wits about him, then made out to study his data pad, "Thank you for your time, Master Kenobi." He finally said, smiling once more, "I have no further questions for you. I would like speak with Li-Na now."

Obediently, Li-Na rose from her seat,stepped forward, resting both hands on her cane, and waited.

The ambassador studied his pad again, "We do not have all day, Ambassador; if you have questions for this woman, then ask them, otherwise, move on." Bail prompted.

"Forgive me." Sha-Khan replied then scanned the chamber, "Thank you for your patience, Li-Na; perhaps to begin you might explain to the rest of the Senators exactly what your role in our planet's history is."

"As you wish, Ambassador." Li-Na agreed, "Before the destruction of the Regency, I was part of the Lord Regent's staff, in particular, companion to his wife and nursemaid to their son. After Lord Kenobi's arrest, and after Lady Kenobi's surrender, I was permitted to remain as her companion, and remained so until her death several years later. At which time, I was turned out of the Residence which allowed me take a more active role in the Resistance movement."

"A more active role? So you were part of the Resistance while you were in Lord Quell's household?" Sha-Khan questioned.

"Lady Kenobi and I both were. Our hope was to move against Quell and restore her husband to the Regency." Li-Na answered.

"I see. But, as I understand it, Lady Kenobi renounced her marriage to Lord Kenobi, and became Quell's consort." Sha-Khan countered,.

"She was forced to do so, yes." Li-Na clarified, "She was made to watch while Quell's men tortured her husband until she agreed to Quell's demands. What would you have done, Ambassador?"

"My apologies, I did not intend to dismiss the difficulty of her position, or diminish her bravery under such terrible conditions." Sha-Khan.  
"I should hope not." Li-Na retorted, "And you already knew all this, so why are you now questioning her actions?"

"I am not questioning her actions, I merely wish to establish before the Senate, the struggles we have endured the last forty-odd years, so that they might better understand the role of the Resistance." Sha-Khan explained.

"Oh, I see. Is that what you were trying to do." Li-Na replied cynically, "Well, let's start just after the initial attack on Capital, shall we. When Lady Kenobi risked her own life to see her son safely off-world before going underground herself. That was the true start of the Resistance, when our people willingly hid her from Quell's patrols knowing full well they would be executed on the spot for helping her. It was not until she learned Lord Kenobi had survived the invasion and was Quell's prisoner that she surrendered; after he was dragged through the streets, forced to crawl like a canid on his hands and knees, and then chained in the public square where Quell announced he would remain until Lady Kenobi surrendered.

"She lost the child she was carrying, and was forced to bear one to Quell, and died, fortunately, before she could be forced to bring another one into the world, to be corrupted as Shen-Grel had been. Before she died, I promised her I would see Quell deposed. I kept that promise; it took many years, but I kept it."

"But then you turned around to lead an opposition against the leader who replaced Quell; a leader you initially supported." Sha-Khan added.

"He was not the man I thought he was." Li-Na answered.

"Meaning...what? That he had a different definition of leadership than your own?" Sha-Khan questioned, "Who are you to claim to know how to rule?"

"Prince Tai-Me's leadership gradually became nearly as harsh as Quell's." Li-Na said, "I tried to counsel him, but he refused to listen, and finally expelled me from the Residence."

"Comparing him to Quell? Surely, it could not have been that bad."

"No? Soon after he took power, he began sending out daily patrols to monitor the citizens. Anyone they suspected of breaking the law was arrested, and chained in the Palace ruins until Tai-Me ruled whether they were guilty or innocent; most were found guilty and transported to the northern mines. When this practice was protested, the protesters were arrested, publicly whipped and then placed in stocks until they recanted their objections; those who did not were banished to the mines. After that, anyone caught speaking against Tai-Me were whipped and then sent to the mines without being given the opportunity to recant or explain."

"But is it not a ruler right to uphold the laws, and to punish offenders who break them?" Sha-Khan asked.

"Do you not see the parallels between Quell and what Tai-Me became?" Li-Na challenged.

"There were no executions under Tai-Me." Sha-Khan argued.

"Were there not?" Li-Na questioned and then sighed, "These are images of events that have taken place over the last few days."

On cue, Terra-Khai moved a holo-projector forward, "Anyone with a weak stomach may want to look away." He warned.  
Li-Na turned to one of the women with her, "Forgive me, Lady Ti-Lo; I had hoped not to be forced to do this." She said, gently.

Ti-Lo nodded, dabbing at her eyes, "We both knew it might be necessary." She replied.

Po-Ku, seated next to her, gripped her hand, "You do not have to watch this, My Love." He told her.

"This is Ti-Lo, it is her son's image that we will see first, and I would like to ask that she be permitted to leave the room. She should not be subjected to this." Li-Na explained.

Bail nodded, "Of Course; Lady Ti-Lo, you are free to go if you wish." He said.

Blinking back tears, Ti-Lo nodded and then rose, "Thank you, Chancellor. But I would prefer to stay." She answered.

"Milady, having seen this firsthand, I would strongly advise you not to remain." Terra-Khai counseled.

"Ti, please, it will cause you nothing but pain." Po-Ku told her.

"Pain? My son is dead; I am already in pain." Ti-Lo retorted bitterly, "I want to see this."

Terra-Khai shook his head and looked to Li-Na for guidance. The old woman sighed and shrugged, "I am sorry, Ti-Lo." She said.

A collective gasp sounded throughout the gallery as the image of Xi-Lo's mangled body appeared before them, naked but for the placard listing his crimes, suspended from the roof of the pavilion by his wrists. Ti-Lo uttered a tiny cry then slumped against her husband who gathered her up and carried her from the room.

"This young man was executed just days ago on Tai-Me's orders. It took hours for him to die. He was not yet twenty years old." Li-Na revealed, then the image widened to include more bodies, staked out, and likewise mutilated, "And, as you can see, his was not the only execution.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is what has become of Tai-Me's rule." She continued, "None of these men was given the opportunity of a trial. How, Ambassador, can you continue to defend this man?"

"But not all those men were executed." Sha-Khan objected defensively.

"No, you are correct. The others hanging with poor Xi-Lo were killed in a skirmish with some of my people during Master Kenobi's rescue. And Shen-Grel, tied there to the stake, was slain by a boy who thought it was the only way to free himself. But what kind of leader displays naked bodies like this? Do you not agree that it is not the actions of a sane man?"

"As an example, to the rest of..." Sha-Khan began.

"Rule through fear? That was Quell's way, and it is what we fought so hard against for all those years." Li-Na argued.

"Sometimes, it is necessary." Sha-Khan countered, though not very convincingly.

"Alright, let us suppose that sometimes, fear is necessary." Li-Na conceded, nodding to Terra-Khai and the gruesome images faded, "Do you believe this fear should be extended to his household?"

"I...do not know what you mean."

"Perhaps you do not." Li-Na again conceded as she gestured to Si-Lon, "To those who do not know, this is Lady Si-Lon. Royal Consort to Prince Tai-Me. Her mother was the Lord Regent's sister; she did not reveal that connection to her husband for fear of what he would do because she knew he blamed Lord Kenobi for the death of his parents. She loved him, but she feared him, and feared for their son."

"I have known Lady Si-Lon for some time, I find it hard to believe she is afraid of her husband."

Si-Lon stood and moved forward, "I know it is not my time to speak, but I request permission to do so." She said.

Bail looked to the Ambassador, "The decision is yours to make, Ambassador." He said.

"I would not think of refusing the Royal Consort." Sha-Khan replied, "Speak your mind, Milady."

"Thank you, Ambassador. I came to know Tai-Me after I was brought into the Resistance; we shared a common bond, you see. We had both lost parents to Quell. But from the time I met him, his bitterness toward the Lord Regent was evident; even as a small child, something, an inner voice, perhaps, warned me not to speak of my mother to him. Despite his bitterness toward my family we became friends. In time, friendship grew into love, and that love deepened until he pledged himself to me. Still, I chose to keep my heritage a secret, though at first this was based on fear of his rejection; at that time, I never believed he would harm me.

"After Quell was defeated, I thought his bitterness would dissipate. It did not, but he asked for my hand, and I consented; I still loved him, you see, and thought perhaps I could soften his feelings toward the old Regency. I told myself that after we married, I would tell him about my mother, and perhaps then, knowing me, he would realize how wrong he was to despise the Kenobi family. But then Li-Na told him about the Heir, and that is when he seemed to change. At first, he said it did not matter, that the old ways were gone, and could not be restored. Li-Na reminded him that their goal had always been to restore the Regency, that is what the people expected of them; if the Heir declined his right to power, so be it. But by law, the choice must be his.

"It was clear to me that Tai-Me did not want to give up his position; and certainly not to a Kenobi. He also knew he had to keep his promise to the people. Since he knew an Heir existed, and he knew where this Heir could be found, he had no choice but to comply with the law, or break his oath; he had no choice but to contact the Jedi.

"And then he started to become paranoid. That is when he started sending out patrols, and made it illegal to speak out against any of his laws. He began to believe that once he contacted the Jedi, they would send the Heir to take over; and then my husband began to plot.

"Oh yes, and you knew about this too, Sha-Khan, you were present. He discussed openly with advisers over dinner about what to do with the Heir, even the possibility of assassination."

"I never supported that option." Sha-Khan refuted.

"No, but you cannot deny it was brought up." Si-Lon replied, "Nearly four years, he waited to contact the Jedi, more and more convinced that the Heir would come to cast him out and take his place by using his Jedi powers. He researched ways to weaken those powers. He learned of a material that would not only diminish a Jedi's abilities, but would become stronger in the presence of Jedi, apparently feeding off their power, and spent a great deal on shielding the Residence, especially the quarters he would eventually assign to the Heir, with this material.

"But he did not fail to see that Quell's son was using the discontent of the people to his own ends. His paranoia began to grow, fueled by what he saw as a new rebellion led by Li-Na who he had dismissed after their latest argument stemming from his delay in notifying the Jedi, and who he then believed had united with Shen-Grel against him.

"In the midst of all this, our son was born. He was overjoyed at first, and I thought perhaps he would see how twisted his thinking had become. But he only became worse; at one point he believed the Heir would kill our son, though he could never fully explain what purpose that would serve. He became cruel, violent toward the staff; anything could set him off. A place setting he did not like, a meal he was not fond of, even an item out of place, or the way a servant looked at him, or did not bow low enough in his presence. All offenses punished by caning, stocking, incarceration, or a combination of all three depending on how displeased he was. If I objected, he threatened me with such punishment. Yes, Ambassador, I had come to fear my husband. Very much so."

"Milady, you have been under great duress of late. Surely, you do not want to go on public record as saying..."

Si-Lon laughed humorlessly, "With all due respect, Ambassador, you have not been home in months. And you certainly have no idea what has happened here in the last few days." She interrupted, "As for public record, I have no qualms about revealing that my husband's mental state has slowly been declining, and that decline has accelerated considerably in the last month or so. Are you familiar with this morning's events?"

"I...well, I know the Prince Regent escaped and tried to regain what was stolen from him." Sha-Khan replied.

"Stolen. Once Lord Kenobi's identity is proven, we shall see who the thief is." Si-Lon said, "But do you know the details of what occurred this morning?"

"Well, I..."

"I presented a copy to you personally, Sha-Khan." Senator Luyen whispered, "Did you not bother to read it before demanding this session?"

The ambassador turned to his senator, "Of course I read it. But found it to be considerable biased against the Prince Regent."

"Biased, is it." Si-Lon repeated, then pulled up her sleeves and held her arms out to reveal the ligature marks on her wrists, "My husband bound me like an animal to be slaughtered and then forced me to watch him do the same to his son. He then dragged us down to my uncle's quarters...forgive me, my alleged uncle's quarters...assaulted an old man and was about to execute Master Kenobi before he was stopped by the actions of one brave little boy. He started out with six men, he ended up with three. The other three he killed, or had killed, for questioning his actions. In the process he also killed several of Li-Na's people and a serving girl who apparently was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Do you believe me to be biased? Or are you now going to call me a liar?"

"No...of course...I would never..."

"Then how, after reading that report, can you still believe Master Kenobi did anything wrong?" Si-Lon demanded.

"I only wish to present..."

"You are blind, Ambassador. And you are wasting our time. That brave little boy I spoke of; the one who prevented my husband from committing yet another murder? He has run away. And while, I do not wish to bore the good Senators with the details, we fear he may want to cause harm to himself. If you have some further evidence to present shedding new light on Master Kenobi's guilt, then do so now." Si-Lon ordered.

Bail turned toward Sha-Khan, "Ambassador, you have yet to present anything that would compel me to continue this hearing, or to open an investigation into Master Kenobi's actions and motives. I will not allow you to further monopolize my Senators who have other, more important, matters to deal with. Do you have any real evidence? Or is your entire case based on character assassination, supposition and postulation?" He questioned.

"I...I can see that you have no intention of listening to my..."

Senator Luyen stood up, put a hand on Sha-Khan's shoulder and pushed him forcibly down into his seat, "As the elected representative of Antigalia, I formally apologize for the actions, thus far, of my colleague, whom I believe has been misguided in his loyalty to the former Prince Regent. I believe I can speak for him when I request this matter be tabled until the question of Lord Regent Sho-Wan Kenobi's identity is settled. That is to say, we will demand no legal action be taken against Master Kenobi at this time." He stated.

"Very well stated, Senator. The case of Master Kenobi vs the Crown of Antigalia is tabled pending the establishment of Lord Kenobi's identity." Bail concurred, "And to that end, I have a geneticist standing by ready to depart as soon as the Ambassador is ready to travel."

Sha-Khan stood again, pushing away Luyen's attempt to stop him, "Me? But...I don't..."

"Would it not be in our planet's best interests to have a skeptic witness the blood drawing and testing of the person claiming to be Sho-Wan Kenobi?" Senator Luyen interjected, "In this way, no one will be able to cry foul when the results are revealed."

Sha-Khan was silent for a moment as he considered his options. The Chancellor had stated his request before the whole Senate. If he truly believed the Lord Regent to be an imposter, then he should willingly embrace the opportunity to present when he was proven right. Refuse this opportunity, and his claims would be further doubted. Whether he liked it or not, he had no choice but to comply with the Chancellor's instructions.

In all honesty, it was more likely than not that the blind old man who had sat quietly observing the proceedings was, in fact, the Lord Regent. But to admit it now, would do serious damage to his reputation, and put an end to his political career.

With a reluctant sigh, Sha-Khan nodded, "I am your obedient servant, Supreme Chancellor." He announced.

"Excellent. If there are no other objections, this session is officially adjourned." The Chancellor stated, "Thank you for your time, all of you."

One by one, the holo-images faded, and the senators began filing out, murmuring to each other and shaking their heads. It was not the outcome Sha-Khan Marjinn, Ambassador of Antigalia, had hoped for. He stared out toward the Chancellor's pod, now vacant.

Senator Luyen gripped his shoulder, "I warned you, did I not." He said, "You had no proof of wrong-doing, Sha-Khan. Wanting something to be true, does not make it so."

"I was so sure they would understand my position." Sha-Khan replied.

"_I_ did not understand your position. And I still don't." Luyen answered, "Come, it is time to go. You agreed to witness the testing."

Sha-Khan sighed once again, then nodded, looking one last time around the empty senate chamber, and turned to follow the senator out.

* * *

Cast of Characters

Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member

Ana-Bai (deceased) – still-born daughter of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's sister

Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother

Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally

Chi-Na – Medical technician, Resistance ally

Col-Fre – Resistance member, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

La-Me – Pi-Tong's granddaughter and contact with the Resistance

Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker

Li-ta – Little girl rescued by Anakin and Ferri

Lo-Pai – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nar-Pol – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nia-Wan Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's sister, Si-Lon's mother

Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright

Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence

Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance

Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father

Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia

Sha-Khan Marjinn – Antigalia's ambassador to the Republic

Schu-Lan – Head of the Royal Nursery, Sjo-Me's personal nursemaid

Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi

Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father

Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece

Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon

Ta-Ping – Sentry assigned, to guard Sho-Wan

Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia

Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Tu-Long – One of Antigalia's Senators

Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell

Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother

Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo


	38. What Was Lost

**Thanks to all my patient and loyal readers who continue to wait for updates to this story. When I started it, I never dreamed it would turn out to be such a tough story to write, but I've been stymied more than once (as you, patient readers well know). But, I promise, it should not be too much longer - really.**

**A****nyway, I'd like to thank those who reviewed the tandem chapters I posted in March: Valairy Scot, Jedi Angel001, Jedi Knight13, Star Wars for Life, starwarsforever, Mystic Winter and Digital Dreamn. That you are still reading after so many spotty updates continues to amaze me! Thanks for sticking with me - I've lost track of how many times I've told you that... In any case, here's another chapter, with another one, I promise, to follow shortly. **

* * *

Chapter 37 – What Was Lost

Ar-Taei huffed and shook her head, "Well, that was a waste of time." She declared once the holo-images had faded and she and the Jedi were alone.

She huffed again as she cursorily examined her patient, "To subject you to such a strain was pointless. I never took the ambassador for such an idiot until today." She stated then sighed as she finished her examination, "Your discomfort is evident, will you accept a pain reliever now?"

"I appreciate your concern, Ar-Taei, but I'm fine, actually. I would like something to eat, though." Obi-Wan answered.

"I will see to it." Ar-Taei said but eyed him sternly, "You will recover faster if you rested; and you would rest easier pain free. I cannot force the pain suppressor on you, however, I would strongly advise you take it."

"I will consider it." Obi-Wan compromised.

"Fair enough." Ar-Taei accepted, "I will have a tray sent up to you, and check in on you later."

Then she gathered up her files and left the room.

"Anakin, you did not tell me Tu-Shen was missing." Obi-Wan admonished after she was gone.

"This was the first I've heard of it." Anakin answered, reaching for his comm, "Let me see what Ferri knows about it."

Zak stood by silently, his mind occupied with his master's questionable actions on Melida/Daan; he was finding it difficult to relate this thirteen-year-old rebellious Obi-Wan to the one he knew, and he could sense Anakin's similar feelings. His thoughts were interrupted by the image of Ferri, materializing before them.

"What is this about Tu-Shen gone missing?" Anakin asked.

"_It happened this morning, apparently. After the...uh..encounter with the Prince Regent." _Ferri answered, _"We all went off do take care of our own business, and no one thought to look after him. We don't know exactly where he was going, maybe down to the kitchens, but on the way, he met up with one of the staff taking a tray to the nursery and...well, she...said some rather nasty things, I guess. And he's been missing ever since."_

"Oh dear. He never had much self-confidence to begin with; it would not have taken much to destroy what little he had." Obi-Wan responded.

Zak shook his head, "Poor Tu-Shen." He added.

"And what's being done about this girl?" Anakin demanded, his anger ignited again.

"_The Lord Regent hasn't decided what to do with her yet. He's more concerned with finding Tu-Shen." _Ferri answered.

"Yes, as it should be." Obi-Wan replied, "Blast it, why do I have to be stuck here?"

"Easy, Obi-Wan, Zak and I will go back to the Residence and join the search." Anakin promised.

"_Meaning no offense, Master, but I will probably have found him by the time you get back here." _Ferri said, _"I was just starting to track his movements when you commed me."_

Anakin shook his head and smiled, "Of course. I should have known." He replied, "We'll let you get back to it then. Contact us when you find him."

"_Will do, Master." _Ferri promised, then his image faded.

Anakin turned to his bedridden friend, "Well, that seems to be well in hand. Ferri shouldn't have a problem finding our missing youngling." He said.

Obi-Wan sighed, "I still wish I were not trapped here. The boy may need some convincing even when they do find him." He responded.

"And that shouldn't be a problem either. Your father can be pretty persuasive, you know." Anakin added.

"No doubt." Obi-Wan admitted with a nod and smile.

"Besides, it's not as if you can't talk to him from here if you want to, Master." Zak interjected.

"This is true." Obi-Wan agreed, then laid back, "And it is pointless to dwell on what cannot be helped."

Anakin shook his head, "Ever the philosopher." He jibed.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and moved his left arm under his head but did not otherwise respond.

"Right..." Anakin continued, "So, we wait."

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied.

He sensed that both Anakin and Zak wondered about Melida/Daan; a subject he was still reluctant to broach, even after all these years. He knew Zak, out of respect, would never ask, regardless of his own curiosity; feeling it wouldn't be his place to do so. Anakin, on the other hand, had never been one to care what his place was, even as a boy. Of course, he was older now; wiser, and more conscious of the consequences of his actions. And he was especially sensitive to Obi-Wan's feelings. No, Anakin, too, he realized, would leave his questions about Melida/Daan unanswered rather than risk causing Obi-Wan any further pain.

Obi-Wan sighed; he probably owed them both an explanation, "I was just past thirteen when Qui-Gon and I were sent to Melida/Daan. To find a missing knight who had gone there to mediate peace and had disappeared in an uprising soon after arriving." He began.

"Obi-Wan, you don't have to..." Anakin protested.

"Yes, I do." Obi-Wan countered, "I will not go into the political situation there; suffice it to say only that the two factions had been fighting so long, they had forgotten what they were fighting about. Nothing was as is seemed and we were betrayed from the start by the contact who was supposed to help us find our missing Jedi. We found there was another group on Melida/Daan, one that was actually striving for true peace. They were the children of both sides, and they called themselves the Young.

"To make a long story short, I befriended the two leaders of the Young; Neld, a Daan, and Cerasi, who was a Melida. I was drawn to their cause, went with them on some of their raids. That was a mistake; I became too close to the Young, and lost my objectivity. They did help us find the missing Jedi, and I felt we should have done more to help them. Qui-Gon felt it was help enough if we interceded to the Council on their behalf; the knight we came for was injured and he wanted to get her back to Coruscant as soon as possible. I...I was persuaded to help the Young by using our ship to attack the energy perimeter so that the outlying Young could enter the city. When Qui-Gon found out, he was livid, though he was patient enough when he explained why I was wrong to have jeopardized our only means of escape."

"Obi-Wan the rebel. Hard to imagine." Anakin said.

"I was young, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied, then continued, "The situation was becoming volatile. The older factions were not willing to yield to their children's demands for disarmament and turned their aggression toward the Young. Qui-Gon felt it was too dangerous for us to stay, and planned on leaving the following day. During the night, Cerasi came to me and asked me to join her and Neld and help the Young."

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes, "I...I agreed to help them one last time but I...things got out of hand. The Young were being slaughtered, and I got caught up in the fighting. I suppose when Qui-Gon could not find me, he headed for the ship, believing I would meet him there. As it turns out, that is what happened, though the outcome was not what either of us thought it would be. I went to the ship hoping to beat him there, so I could use the ship's weapons again, but he was there before me, and so I tried to persuade him to let me have the ship just long enough to help the Young gain the advantage; he would not. In the end, I stayed and he left with the injured knight. It was not an...amiable parting."

"You broke your commitment." Anakin concluded.  
"I did, yes, though it took some time for me to understand how grave a mistake it was." Obi-Wan said.

"What...brought you back, Master?" Zak asked hesitantly.

Obi-Wan rubbed his temple and sighed, "I finally began to realize I did not belong there; but I still felt the Young needed my help, especially after they defeated the elders and began to establish their own governmental body. Besides, I had broken my ties to the Jedi when I allowed Qui-Gon to leave without me, so I had nowhere else to go. Then Cerasi was killed in a disagreement over the destruction of one of the Melida war monuments, and Neld blamed me. And since the majority of the Young looked to his leadership, I was no longer welcome to stay with Young. I was lost, alone, and carrying my own guilt for Cerasi's death. And there was still a great deal of questions surrounding her killing. No one knew who fired the shot that hit her, but the Melida elders were pointing a finger at the Daan elders, and began to use her death as a rallying point to renew their fight with the Daan. I knew the only way to keep the fragile peace was to find out who had killed Cerasi and why. But Neld would not speak with me, and forbade any of the Young to have anything to do with me. Not knowing what else to do, I turned to the Jedi for help. Out of duty, or pity, Qui-Gon returned and together we pieced together what happened and discovered that one of the Young had been the instigator behind the attack. Once the truth was revealed, the elders of both sides agreed to try and put aside their enmity and help the Young restore their planet. When it came time for Qui-Gon to leave, he told me I would be permitted to return to the Temple. He also said he very much doubted he would continue training me. That was a blow I had not expected."

"I'm surprised they took you back at all." Anakin stated.

"It was not exactly a joyous homecoming, Anakin. I was welcome to stay at the Temple because I had nowhere else to go, but my training was suspended indefinitely until the Council could decide whether or not I was dedicated enough to be a Jedi. Qui-Gon wanted nothing to do with me. I felt almost as alone as I had on Melida/Daan. It took a very long time to regain Qui-Gon's trust, and even longer to regain the Council's." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin regarded him silently for a moment, "No wonder you were so concerned about my attraction to Padme just before the Clone Wars. You were speaking from experience...again." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Again? What are you talking about?"

"When I was having those dreams about my mother, and you told me dreams pass in time. Master Yoda said that's what you were told when you had nightmares." Anakin explained, "I thought you were just blowing me off, but you were actually trying to help me by...Force, I'm such an idiot."

"But I was wrong, Anakin."

"That isn't the point." Anakin persisted.

"Then what _is_ the point?"

"The point is that I spent most of my apprenticeship believing you were training me to keep a promise to Qui-Gon, and that you never cared about me, or even actually liked me." Anakin answered.

"We have been through this before; you know differently now, and that is all that matters. You must not dwell on the past, because it cannot be changed." Obi-Wan counseled.

Anakin shook his head and Obi-Wan sighed, "Regret can be crippling, Anakin. Let this go."

"It's not that easy." Anakin countered.

"I never said it would be." Obi-Wan replied.

"Speaking from experience." Anakin added after a moment's thought.

"Speaking from experience." Obi-Wan repeated.

"Let it go. Yes, Master." Anakin finally responded and then stood up, "I think I'll go down and sit with Pi-Tong again for a little while."

"Good idea." Obi-Wan agreed and then turned to Zak, "La-Me will probably be spending the night here, why don't you go back to the Residence."

"Ferri said he'll be able to find Tu-Shen without help." Zak countered.

"I am sure he will. But you should get something to eat and get some rest."

"I'm fine, Master." Zak insisted.

"Take my word for it, Padawan; you are not fine." Obi-Wan said, "I am in good hands here, Zak; there is no reason for you to stay. And you need rest and food. Do this for me. Please."

"Yes, Master." Zak reluctantly agreed.

XXXXXX

"_Filthy off-worlder's son. You should have killed yourself after you killed him."_

Ferri shuddered as he turned toward the others following him, "Force, no wonder he bolted." He said, "Did you know she told him he should have killed himself?"

Ti-Lo frowned, "I did not. Jo-Li seemed to have omitted that little tidbit from her confession." She replied.

"Do you believe he would act based on this stupid girl's suggestion?" Si-Lon questioned.

"We must not rule it out. His self-esteem is almost nonexistent." Terra-Khai answered, "You know him better than the rest of us, Ferri, what do you think?"  
"I...wait a moment." Ferri began, "He's hurt, there's no doubt about that..."

The young Jedi then glanced toward the end of the hallway and cocked his head, "They were interrupted." He stated.

"That was probably me." Ti-Lo admitted and sighed, "He was cowering in the corner and he looked so...vulnerable."

"All he wanted was to get away. When you drew Jo-Li's attention, it gave him that chance." Ferri revealed, "Oh..."

"What?" Terra-Khai prompted.

Ferri looked over at Ti-Lo, then shook his head, "It's...not important." He replied, "He moved off this way."

Terra-Khai looked puzzled, but did not pursue it as he followed Ferri down the hallway.

"Where is he going, Ferri?" The young servant, Pi-Sin asked.

"I don't know; just away from Jo-Li." Ferri said as he continued on, "He...he's not thinking right now."

The small group of searchers followed as Ferri headed toward the back stairway, "He wants out."

"Out? Of the Residence?" Ti-Lo asked.  
"Yes." Ferri paused at the top of the stairway before descending.

When he reached the bottom he paused again and glanced to his right, and then his left, "He's not sure where to go from here." He announced, then closed his eyes for a moment as he backed into the closest wall.

His companions waited while Ferri sorted through Tu-Shen's tumultuous emotions. After a moment, he nodded, "This way." He said, heading off to his right.

"Wait, he couldn't have gone that way." Pi-Sin protested.

Ferri turned to regard him, "Why not?" He asked.

"Because the kitchens are down there, and he couldn't have gotten past without someone seeing him." Pi-Son answered.

"Well, that's the direction he went." Ferri said firmly, and then continued on.

The others followed, though clearly sharing Pi-Sin's skepticism. Oblivious, Ferri slowed as he neared the kitchen entryway, then hugged the wall for a moment.

"What now?" Terra-Khai asked.

"He's...trying to figure how to get past this doorway." Ferri replied, "He's wishing he could make himself invisible."

"Well, that would probably be the only way he could have come this way without being seen." Pi-Sin interjected.

"Yeah...I know." Ferri agreed, then stepped past the doorway.

"What are you doing? He'd never be able to do that without being noticed." Pi-Sin insisted.

"Well, he did. And he knows where he wants to go now." Ferri said.

"Where did he go, Ferri?" Si-Lon asked.

Ferri turned to look at her, "Down, Milady." He answered.

"Down? But there is only..."

"The dungeons, yes. Where murderers go to die." Ferri confirmed.

Si-Lon paled as she stumbled, "Dear Lord." She gasped as Terri-Khai reached out to steady her.

"Perhaps it would be best if you waited up here, Milady." Ti-Lo suggested.

"Perhaps you are right. Do not worry about me. Just go find that poor child." Si-Lon urged.

"Pi-Sin, stay with Lady Si-Lon." Ti-Lo instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am." Pi-Sin responded, taking Si-Lon's arm, "Would you like to find a place to sit, Milady?"

"I would, yes." Si-Lon replied, "But not too far."

"I know just the place, Milady." Pi-Sin told her as he led her back the way they had come.

Ferri turned his attention back to tracking, moving quickly down the corridor with the others at his heels. He continued on, mostly hugging the walls, throwing furtive glances around from time to time, until he reached the top of the steps leading downward. With one last check, he took two steps down and then stopped, "What now?" Terra-Khai asked.

"He has no light, and he doesn't want to fall here and hurt himself." Ferri answered, "Where he might be found."

Ti-Lo shook her head, and Ferri continued down the steps. When he reached the bottom, he looked around, then moved toward the nearest cell door and hit the control. When it did not open, he moved to the next one, and the next, and the next.

"He's running out of options. Are you sure he stayed down here?" Terra-Khai questioned.

"Oh yes." Ferri said, stopping before the first guarded door.

One of the guards stepped forward before Ferri could trigger it, "Move aside, Col-Fre." Terra-Khai ordered.

"What is this, Commander?" Col-Fre asked.

"Shen-Grel's son, Tu-Shen, has gone missing." Terra-Khai said.

"Well, I think we would have noticed if the boy found his way down here." Col-Fre replied.

Ferri turned toward Terra-Khai, "This is where he went." He said.

"You are sure about this?" Terra-Khai asked.

"Yes."

"Commander, I have been here most of the day, and we have been the only ones to enter this cell." Col-Fre insisted.

"We are wasting time!" Ti-Lo explained, pushing past all of them to trigger the door.

"Milady, I must insist..." Col-Fre began.

"Go on, Ferri." Ti-Lo said, ignoring Col-Fre's protests.

With a nod, Ferri stepped into the cell and was momentarily overwhelmed by little Tu-Shen's despair. He slumped against the wall, fighting to regain control, "Are you alright, Ferri?" Ti-Lo asked, laying a hand on his arm.

Ferri shook his head to clear his mind, "I...I will be." He assured her shakily.

Col-Fre followed them in and glanced around, "You see, no boy here." He stated.

"He's gone now; but he _was_ here." Ferri said.

"Yes, he was." Tai-Me said from where he sat against the opposite wall, "I tried to tell these fools, but they would not listen."

Terra-Khai's brow furrowed and he frowned at his subordinate, "Well?"

Col-Fre looked shocked, "Well, yes, the Prince Regent did claim there was a boy here, but neither of us saw him; we thought he was just seeing things." He explained.

"But he wasn't. And we've wasted a great deal of time searching, when we could have found the boy so much sooner. You should have told someone, Col-Fre." Ti-Lo replied.

"I think if Tu-Shen had tried to sneak in here, we would have seen him. And if even he didn't manage that, we have been in and out of this cell several times, we should have found him." Col-Fre countered defensively.

"Not if he did not want to be found." Tai-Me argued.

"But there is nowhere to hide." Col-Fre protested.

"He did not have to hide." Tai-Me said.

"That makes no sense." Col-Fre refuted.

"Yes, it does." Ferri interjected, then turned to Ti-Lo and Terra-Khai, "That's how he got past the kitchen; he didn't want to be seen."

"Forgive me, Jedi, but I do not understand." Ti-Lo replied.

"He masked his presence; it's a Jedi trait." Ferri told them.

"But he isn't a Jedi." Col-Fre pointed out.

"No, but he is related to Master Kenobi, so he may have some Jedi abilities." Ferri said.

"But where would he learn how to do this..this thing that made him invisible?" Terra-Khai questioned.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't know what he was doing. He just didn't want to be seen, and so he wasn't." Ferri explained.

"Then we will never find him." Ti-Lo concluded sadly.

"He cannot hide from me. We _will_ find him." Ferri assured her.

"Will you let me know when you do?" Tai-Me requested.

"Forgive me, My Lord, but you barely acknowledged your own son, why are you interested in what happens to this boy?" Ti-Lo questioned.

"There are a great many things I have come to regret. Neglecting my son is one of them. But we...talked, this boy and I. I found him very likeable...and very troubled; he wants to die." Tai-Me answered, "I know it is hard to believe, but I do care what happens to him."

Ti-Lo and Ferri exchanged glances.

"I can see no reason not to grant your request, My Lord." Terra-Khai conceded.

"You have my gratitude. I pray you find him." Tai-Me said.

"Thank you for your help, Sir." Ferri added, then bowed and stepped out of the cell with Ti-Lo.

Terra-Khai bowed to the former leader then joined the others in the corridor.

"You should have listened to me, Captain." Tai-Me told Col-Fre before the guard backed out, sliding the door closed behind him.

Ferri was already on the move again, heading further down the row of cells, stopping periodically to test a door before continuing. Terra-Khai shook his head at Col-Fre before taking Ti-Lo's arm and following the tracking Jedi. Finally, Ferri triggered a functioning door. Glancing behind him to shoot a triumphant look at the couple following him, he stepped inside.

XXXXXX

Tu-Shen had tried several doors before finding one that worked. As before, he was able to trigger the door and scramble inside before it closed completely. Once inside, he felt his way to the nearest corner and huddled there in the damp dark...and waited. How long would it take to die, he wondered. He felt himself starting to drift off and didn't fight it; maybe if he fell asleep, he would just never wake up.

He awoke sometime later, much to his disappointment, bone-chilled, stiff and extremely thirsty. He groaned as he forced himself to stand, intending to shake off the worst of the stiffness by pacing the small cell, but dizziness forced him down again. So instead, he curled up on the floor. Like Tai-Me, he had lost all sense of time; not that it mattered to him. His only wish was that he would be dead before anyone found him; if, that is, anyone cared what happened to the devil's spawn. Maybe they would be relieved...

Someone was outside the cell. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on not being seen, just as he had when the guards entered Tai-Me's cell.

He heard the door slide up, "That will not work with me, Tu-Shen." He heard Ferri's voice tell him.

"Is he here?" A woman's voice asked.

"Oh yes." Ferri answered, suddenly much closer.

"No." Tu-Shen murmured thickly as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright." Ferri assured him, brushing the hair from his damp forehead, "Force, he's burning up."

"Well, let's get him out of here." Tu-Shen recognized Terra-Khai's voice.

Tu-Shen struggled a little as he was lifted up, "No...devil's spawn..." He mumbled, "Belong here."

"You do _not_ belong here." The woman stated forcefully.

Tu-Shen turned then and recognized her as the woman from the upper hallway. She touched his cheek, "When you are better we will talk about where you belong." She told him.

XXXXXX

"Is he alright, Ferri?" Obi-Wan asked after he had heard Ferri's account.

"Ferri?" Obi-Wan prompted when the younger Jedi did not respond.

"_Aside from a fever, I guess so." _Ferri answered.

"You guess so?"

"_Well, he's pretty dejected." _Ferri replied_._

"Understandably, considering what this girl said to him." Obi-Wan agreed, "He does not see the flaws in her logic."  
_"On some level, I think he does. But he's just so fixated on this devil's spawn thing that he's having a hard time getting past it."_

"He is not stupid, he'll figure it out, once he realizes how many friends he has; I imagine he is not suffering from a lack of attention." Obi-Wan speculated.

"_Definitely not." _Ferri confirmed, _"Ti-Lo has taken him under her wing."_

"Has she. That should do him some good." Obi-Wan stated, then turned to Ar-Taei who was about to sedate him, "Could you give me another moment, please."

The physician smiled and stepped back, "I must go, Ferri; they are insistent on drugging me into unconsciousness again." Obi-Wan said.

Ferri tried not to sound amused, _"I tried to comm my master, but he didn't answer; I was hoping he would be with you. I thought maybe he could help Tu-Sen." _

"He is sitting with Pi-Tong again, but he should be returning to the Residence before too long." Obi-Wan answered.

"_Of course, I should have guessed." _Ferri responded.

"Zak is on his way back; I am sure he will have some insight for you. You know he always has a sense about these things." Obi-Wan went on.

"_I hope so." _Ferri said, _Well, I should say goodbye, Master. May the Force be with you." _

"May it with us...a..." Obi-Wan started, then glared at Ar-Taei, "Blast it! You could not have...waited another...moment?"

"You are not my only patient, Master Kenobi." Ar-Taei reminded him, "I suggest you finish your conversation quickly."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Assure Zak that...that I am...blast I...what was I..."

"_That you are resting comfortably? I will, Master Kenobi." _Ferri finished and promised.

"Mmm..." Was all Obi-Wan could manage as his comm slipped through boneless fingers and dropped to floor.

Ar-Taei stooped to retrieve it, "It appears your conversation is ended, Ferri." She said.

"_Yeah, I figured that out on my own, thanks." _Ferri retorted, _"You might have let us finish."_

"You will have time enough to speak with him tomorrow, after he has rested." Ar-Taei replied, "Good night, Ferri."

The physician then deactivated the communicator and laid it on the bedside table. Obi-Wan watched her through a drug-induced haze, unwilling to give in completely to its effects, "And as for you, Master Kenobi. You are a stubborn patient; stop fighting and get some rest." She instructed.

"Resstt..." Obi-Wan sighed; his eyelids fluttered then closed as he sighed again, finally releasing his body completely to the sedation.

Ar-Taei smiled in satisfaction as she checked his vital signs and slightly adjusted the height of his elevated leg, "So stubborn." She said with a shake of her head.

XXXXXX

"Come now, Tu-Shen; you are very sick, you must drink this." Ti-Lo entreated to the still form curled up on the bed.

Tu-Shen refused to even look up at her, "Devil's spawn...don't...belong here." He mumbled.

"Tu-Shen, I do not want to hear those words from your mouth again." Si-Lon ordered sternly, "I do not understand why you continue to hold to what one stupid girl said, and ignore the rest of us. How many times must you be told that you belong with us. Now stop being so stubborn and drink the broth Cook made for you."

"Not...hungry." Tu-Shen whispered.  
"Not hungry? I find that hard to believe seeing as you have eaten nothing since this morning." Si-Lon stated, slipping past Ti-Lo and turning Tu-Shen over onto his back, "Stop this nonsense and sit up. Come on now."

Tu-Shen turned fever-bright eyes to her, "Please...just..."

"How is our patient?" Tan-Li asked briskly from the doorway.

"He will not eat." Ti-Lo answered, turning toward the physician.

Tan-Li sat down on the bed, touching the back of his hand to the boy's forehead, "You are very ill, Tu-Shen, and you will not get well if you starve yourself." He advised.

Tu-Shen clutched the blanket tightly and looked away. Tan-Li folded his hands on his lap, "Everyone here cares about what happens to you." He said, "And right now it is important that you build up your strength to fight this fever."

The boy turned to regard the physician and then glanced at the two women standing with him, "Will you take this broth now?" Tan-Li asked.

Tu-Shen sighed and nodded reluctantly. Tan-Li patted his leg, "Good boy." He said, then relinquished his place to a very relieved Ti-Lo who smiled and helped the ailing boy to sit up before handing him the mug of broth.

Tan-Li nodded in approval, "Lady Si-Lon, may I speak with you privately?" He requested.

Si-Lon nodded and followed the physician out into the corridor

"What is it, Tan-Li?" Si-Lon asked once they were out of earshot.

"Jo-Li wishes to apologize to the boy." Tan-Li told her.

"Forgive me, but I could care less what she wishes." Si-Lon replied.

"Perhaps not, however, I was thinking more of Tu-Shen's needs than Jo-Li's wishes." Tan-Li said.

Si-Lon huffed, pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest, "And how would facing this girl who hurt him be of any benefit?" She demanded skeptically.

"If permitted, she intends to admit she was wrong to Tu-Shen, and that will help him move past the devil's spawn label she pinned on him." Tan-Li explained.

The royal consort thought a moment, "And you believe her to be sincere?" She asked.

"I do, yes." Tan-Li answered.

Si-Lon sighed, but then nodded, "Whatever you think best." She conceded.

XXXXXX

Once Zak had parked his speeder, he was met in the entryway by Terra-Khai himself, "Have you found him yet?" He asked.

Terra-Khai nodded, "I wish we had thought to ask Ferri sooner. We searched most of the day, he found him in less than half and hour." He answered.

"Ferri's good at tracking." Zak replied, "Where was he?"

"Locked in one of the cells down below." Terra-Khai revealed.

"Who would do that?" Zak wondered.

"He did it himself. Apparently he triggered the door and then slipped in before the it closed." Terra-Khai said.

"He really didn't want to be found, did he." Zak responded with a shake of his head.

"That's not the half of it." Terra-Khai replied, then looked past Zak.

Zak turned to see Ferri coming from one of the back hallways with a downcast-looking young woman, "Found her, I see." Terra-Khai observed.

"She wasn't hiding." Ferri said, "Hey, Zak. Master Kenobi said to assure he is resting comfortably."

"What's going on?" Zak asked.

"I'll explain later, come on." Ferri answered, turning to head up the stairway. The girl followed without question, and Zak brought up the rear.

At the stop of the stairs, Ferri turned down toward Po-Ku and Ti-Lo's apartments, "Ferri, what..." Zak questioned.

It was the girl who answered, "The boy, Tu-Shen is ill because...because of me, because of what I said. I need to...to fix that."

They reached the corridor leading to the former aide's quarters where a guard opened the outer door for them and Ferri led the way down the inner hallway leading to the private rooms where they were met by Tan-Li and Si-Lon, the latter eyeing the girl with cold suspicion.

"Milady, I know how you must feel. What I said was hateful, I realize that now; I would like to tell the boy how wrong I was." The younger woman said.

"You told him he should have killed himself, Jo-Li." Si-Lon replied icily, "And he believed you."

"I know, Ferri told me." Jo-Li said, staring at the floor.

Si-Lon shook her head, "You have leave to speak with him." She said, stepping aside.

Jo-Li started into the room, and Si-Lon gripped her arm, "Have a care what you say." She warned.

The young woman looked up at her superior for the first time, "The last thing I want is to hurt him again, Milady." She assured her.

Si-Lon released her and waved her into the room. Zak pulled Ferri aside, "Why is Tu-Shen here?" He whispered.

"It's warmer up here than in the dormitories." Ferri answered.

"No, I mean..._here_." Zak clarified.

Ferri smiled, "Oh. Because Lady Ti-Lo wants him here." He said.

"Lady Ti-Lo. Really." Zak replied thoughtfully.

"She needs him, I think." Ferri speculated.

"Hmm... Maybe they need each other." Zak added.

Inside the room, Ti-Lo rose from her chair next to Tu-Shen's bed, "Jo-Li." She greeted evenly.

Jo-Li curtsied, "Lady Ti-Lo. Lady Si-Lon has granted me permission to..."

"I know, she told me." Ti-Lo cut her off, then stepped away.

Jo-Li looked down at the floor, "May I sit?" She asked.

"If you must." Ti-Lo answered.

The serving girl sat in the vacated chair and leaned over the bed, "Tu-Shen?"

The little form, who's back was to her, did not move and the girl reached out tentatively to touch his shoulder, "We...we need to talk about what I said this morning." She began.

She felt him stiffen beneath her, "I...I'd like apologize."

He shifted, finally, and turned his head to look at her, "Why?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Because I was wrong, and I'm sorry for what I did." Jo-Li said.

"But...you...didn't..."

"Oh, yes I did. I judged you without even knowing you." Jo-Li admitted.

"But I...am..."

"Being Shen-Grel's son doesn't make you his spawn, Tu-Shen." Jo-Li continued, guessing what he had been about to say.

Tu-Shen shook his head, "He was...my father..."

"True, but that doesn't make you not like him. That is where I made my mistake." Jo-Li said.

"Maybe I'll...grow up to be like him." Tu-Shen suggested.

"I would be very surprised if you did." Jo-Li insisted.

"Better off...dead." Tu-Shen said, "I...tried to die...but I...didn't hide good enough."  
"Oh, Tu-Shen, I should have never said that. I wish I could take those words back, but I cannot; all I can do is admit my mistake and apologize." Jo-Li replied tearfully.

"Don't cry." Tu-Shen patted her hand, "I don't think...you need to be sorry...for telling the truth."

"Truth?" Jo-Li repeated, "I spoke out of ignorance; there was no truth in it."

"Then...why did you do it?" Tu-Shen questioned.

Jo-Li sighed, "I don't know. I have a tendency to shoot my mouth off without thinking; it's my biggest fault. I do it a lot; ask anyone in the kitchens, they'll tell you." She answered, "It was wicked, what I did this morning, and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am."

"It's...alright." Tu-Shen croaked.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jo-Li gripped his hand, "Thank you." She replied, then rose from the chair, "And you understand I was wrong?"

"I think so." Tu-Shen said.

"Good. I could not leave wondering..." She trailed off.

"You are leaving...because of me?"

"The fault is not yours, Tu-Shen." Jo-Li assured him, "I brought this on myself."

Tu-Shen shook his head, "Don't feel sorry for me, Tu-Shen; I'm not being thrown out to fend myself on the streets. I'm just not going to be working here anymore. It's better this way. For both of us. At least for a while."  
Tu-Shen looked over at Ti-Lo who smiled and nodded, "She is going to an estate out in the countryside; they have need of a domestic, and I believe Jo-Li will do very well there." She confirmed, "You must not blame yourself for this, Tu-Shen."

"No, mustn't." Jo-Li concurred, "No guilt, right?"

After a moment, Tu-Shen nodded, "No guilt."

Jo-Li nodded then appealed to Si-Lon, "I'd ask one last favor of you, Milady." She said, "Could you...keep me updated on how he's doing?"

"I...suppose that is not asking too much." Si-Lon acquiesced.

"Thank you." Jo-Li replied, "Goodbye, Tu-Shen."

"Good luck, Jo-Li." Tu-Shen responded.

Jo-Li curtsied then, and left the room.

"So. Now that Jo-Li, herself, has admitted she was wrong, will you forget about this devil's spawn nonsense?" Si-Lon questioned when she gone.

"I guess it doesn't...make much sense, does it." Tu-Shen admitted.

"Not much." Ti-Lo agreed, "Would you like more broth?"

"Yes, please." Tu-Shen answered, "If it's...not too much...trouble."

Ti-Lo patted his hand, "No trouble at all." She assured him.

XXXXXX

By morning, Tu-Shen's fever had abated, and though still confined to bed on Tan-Li's orders, he was permitted visitors. Sjo-Me seemed to suffer no ill-effects from his trauma the previous morning and, having slept the remainder of the day and all night, was impatient to finally become acquainted with his new friend. With the physician's approval and Si-Lon's enthusiastic permission, the young heir and his nurse headed down to the Royal aide's apartments, where Sjo-Me spent the rest of the morning seated on Tu-Shen's bed teaching the older boy his favorite board game under Schu-Lan's watchful eye.

XXXXXX

Morning also found Obi-Wan much improved and facing surgery much sooner than he had expected; the swelling in his knee had subsided along with his headache and dizziness. The orthopedic surgeon wished to repair the damaged knee as soon as possible, and Ar-Taei felt he was sufficiently recovered to proceed. If Obi-Wan agreed, the surgery could begin before midday. Obi-Wan, however, was less than enthusiastic at this unexpected turn of events; not that he had any desire to prolong his current situation, he just would have preferred it to be after the ambassador's accusations had been laid to rest. But his physicians were persistent, and he finally relented and contacted Zak at the Residence to give him the news. By the time Zak had shared the news with the rest of the Residence, and departed with Anakin for the medical center, Obi-Wan had already been moved to the surgical wing and was undergoing preliminary preparations. When they arrived, they were directed to the surgical waiting area where they learned that Obi-Wan was already in surgery.

Anakin decided to visit with Pi-Tong, who had survived the night against all odds and seemed to be rallying. Zak settled into the surgery wing's lounge to wait.

* * *

Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member

Ana-Bai (deceased) – still-born daughter of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's sister

Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother

Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally

Chi-Na – Medical technician, Resistance ally

Col-Fre – Resistance member, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

La-Me – Pi-Tong's granddaughter and contact with the Resistance

Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker

Li-ta – Little girl rescued by Anakin and Ferri

Lo-Pai – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nar-Pol – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nia-Wan Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's sister, Si-Lon's mother

Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright

Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence

Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance

Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father

Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia

Sha-Khan Marjinn – Antigalia's ambassador to the Republic

Schu-Lan – Head of the Royal Nursery, Sjo-Me's personal nursemaid

Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi

Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father

Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece

Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon

Ta-Ping – Sentry assigned, to guard Sho-Wan

Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia

Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Tu-Long – One of Antigalia's Senators

Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell

Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother

Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo


	39. Proof Positive

**I had hoped to have this chapter finished by the weekend, and I came very close, only missing this goal by one day. I'm hoping that I can start to post updates more regularly now as the story comes to its conclusion. Special**** thanks to JediAngel001, starwarsforever, Mystic Winter and Star Wars for Life for reviewing the last installment. Your continued interest, loyalty and patience is, as always, much appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 38 – Proof Positive

With the arrival of the senatorial entourage imminent, the removal of human remains from the central park became all-important. Fortunately, a break in the weather would make that grisly task, at least a little, less unpleasant. Assembling the crew originally assigned to this work, Terra-Khai set out early to complete the work by midday.

The military leader did not even try to hide his relief that Tu-Shen's illness meant he would not be accompanying them; he had never supported Sho-Wan's choice of retribution for the boy's fatal assault on Shen-Grel. Perhaps, he thought, the Lord Regent would decide that the day spent down below was punishment enough. But, it was not Terra-Khai's place to judge what was to be done in that regard; it was enough that Tu-Shen would not be subjected to witness this morning's labors.

The crew arrived at the park just after dawn, and Terra-Khai's first order was to record the site as it was before any cleanup work even could begin. Once that had been done, Xi-Lo's body was taken down, wrapped in a tarp and stowed in the transport to be taken back to the Residence for burial. The remains of the others hanging in the pavilion were likewise wrapped in tarps and laid out nearby while the executed men were cut free, tarped and placed with the others.

There had been some debate on what should be done with Shen-Grel. He was Ana-Re's son, and as such, should be interred with the rest of the family. However, his character and actions were every bit as ruthless as his father's; he had, after all, abused his son and tried to kill his own brother, which made the choice of his burial more complicated. Although the final decision lay with the Lord Regent, he did not hesitate to seek the counsel of his advisers.

Clearly, Shen-Grel's blood ties alone did not justify granting him a place in their crypt. But would it be dishonoring Ana-Re's memory by not allowing her son to be buried near her?

Possibly.

Then again, he had betrayed Ana-Re; would it then be dishonorable to _share_ her burial place with him?

Perhaps.

It was also impossible to ignore Shen-Grel's assault on Sho-Wan's son, though the Lord Regent knew Obi-Wan felt nothing but sympathy for his younger half-brother despite the near-fatal attack. Should the potential murderer of the Lord Regent's son be buried with the family?

Probably not.

And what would Shen-Grel have wanted? Would his choice have been to be buried with the family he had been estranged from since childhood and grown to hate?

Doubtful.

What would Tu-Shen's reaction be to Shen-Grel's familial interment? The boy had been scarred, both physically and emotionally, by Shen-Grel's brutality. Might he come to see it as approval of the constant punishment Shen-Grel had meted out to him?

More than likely.

Worse yet, Shen-Grel was dead because Tu-Shen had killed him. He had barely begun to come to terms with what he had done. How could Sho-Wan, in good conscience, subject this already abused child to a constant reminder of that terrible mistake.

Of course, he could not.

What would Ana-Re's choice be? Shen-Grel was dead; would she not consider her grandson's needs more important?

Without question.

In the end, there really was no other choice. Shen-Grel's body was wrapped in a tarp and laid alongside his dead followers while their common grave was prepared.

By the time the Ambassador's transport landed, the grisly evidence of Tai-Me's final madness had been replaced by freshly turned soil. Even the pavilion, irrevocably damaged by the decomposing bodies suspended from its rafters, had been torn down and hauled away.

XXXXX

The procedure to rebuild Obi-Wan's damaged knee lasted nearly two hours. What tendons and ligaments that were salvageable were mended, those beyond repair were replaced with synthetics. Cartilage was rebuilt, and the kneecap itself, irreparably damaged, replaced by an artificial one. The stretched and torn muscles surrounding the knee were reinforced with a mesh that would eventually be absorbed into the surrounding tissue as the knee healed. Rather than relying on droids, the orthopedic surgeon opted to perform these delicate repairs himself. Several times during the operation, the surgeon pointed out to Ar-Taei, who had volunteered to assist him, damage that had been compounded by delaying treatment. Ar-Taei had no argument to counter his observations. When the repairs were complete, and the incision sealed, the area surrounding his knee was wrapped in a bacta-impregnated bandage, and then his entire leg was secured in a rigid brace. Once Obi-Wan was moved to recovery, the injured leg was placed in an elevated sling.

Obi-Wan's consciousness returned gradually as the effects of the anesthesia dissipated. Confused and disoriented at first, it was the familiar Force signatures of Anakin and Zak that guided him back to lucidity.

He shifted slightly to what he thought might be a more comfortable position, "Force." He gasped as pain shot up his leg.

"Master?"

"I...I had not...expected so much...pain afterward." Obi-Wan admitted.

"It is normal, I assure you." The surgeon assured him as he entered the room, "Whenever so much tissue is manipulated, the pain receptors are aggravated. It will pass as your knee heals, and, with most patients, we administer blockers to help make the pain more bearable. Knowing your disposition, I was reluctant to do this with your consent. What say you, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan sighed, and then nodded; this unhesitating willingness to be drugged was a clear indication to his Jedi companions of just how much pain he was in. The surgeon patted his arm and then exited the room, returning a few minutes later with a loaded syringe which he injected into the intravenous line extending from Obi-Wan's left arm, "This should not take long." He said.

Indeed, the drug began to take affect within seconds, and Obi-Wan sighed again, this time in relief, and closed his eyes, "It will take some time for the anesthesia to work completely through your system, Master Kenobi. Now that your discomfort has been eased somewhat, it might be advisable to 'sleep it off', as they say." The surgeon suggested.

"Sound advice." Obi-Wan murmured thickly, "No need...to stay, Anakin...take Zak..."

Anakin glanced at the surgeon, "I am sure he will sleep for several hours; possibly into early morning." The surgeon said, "The choice is yours, of course, however there will be little for you to do but watch him sleep."

"Go...both of you." Obi-Wan mumbled.

"Alright. We'll be back later to check on you." Anakin replied then turned to the surgeon.

"Rest assured, Master Jedi; if there are any complications, I will contact you." The surgeon stated.

Anakin nodded, "Come on, Zak. I'm sure Ferri will be relieved not to be meeting the ambassador's ship alone. We should have just enough time to swing by the Residence to pick him up if we hurry."

Zak looked reluctant, and Obi-Wan somehow managed to sense it, "Zak.." He reprimanded.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Zak finally conceded.

XXXXX

Sha-Khan Marjinn stared out his viewport as the city grew larger beneath him. On the long journey home, he had come to accept that, more likely than not, his allegations against Obi-Wan Kenobi would be rendered moot when genetic testing confirmed his father's identity; the old man's willingness for the testing to be done in the presence of so many witnesses seemed to support such a conclusion. Sha-Khan sighed and looked away. He could no longer pretend to himself that he may not have made a serious error in judgment by accusing the Jedi, Chancellor Organa, Master Kenobi's Antigalian physicians and even his friend and colleague, Senator Luyen of conspiring to unfairly and forcibly remove the Prince Regent from power. And it was becoming increasingly more difficult to justify his defense of the Prince Regent's actions over the past few days. But the ambassador was still unwilling to publicly admit his mistake; and he was determined not act the submissive to those he still considered rebels, despite what Tai-Me might have done to provoke them. The ship was in its final descent now, his pilot announced, and they should be landing shortly. Glancing out the window, he spied their welcoming party – seven in all, Li-Na and Obi-Wan's Jedi companions among them. Then he felt the ship touch down, followed shortly by silence as the engines shut down. The passenger in the seat across from him stirred, rose and stretched, "Come on, Ambassador, let us not keep everyone waiting." He said.

Sha-Khan nodded and rose from his seat, "I am going to demand to speak with the Prince Regent before any of this testing is done." He stated firmly.

The Senator folded his arms, "Why?" He questioned.

"Because I am the ambassador, and I have every right to speak with him." Sha-Khan answered.

"Granted. But what, besides time, do you think to gain by this, Sha-Khan?" Senator Luyen asked.

"I would like hear his side." Sha-Khan replied.

"His side of what? Why he took his wife and son hostage and would have killed them had he not been stopped?" Luyen demanded, "Or have you decided Lady Si-Lon was lying to the Senate?"

"I..."

The senator shook his head and sighed, "Do whatever you wish, Sha-Khan." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Though I am hard pressed to understand your logic; you stand to lose more than you gain."

Ambassador Marjinn shrugged, "I must know that Tai-Me is not being unfairly persecuted." He said, then extended his hand, "After you."

Senator Luyen shook his head again, but said nothing further as he shouldered his haversack and headed forward.

The ambassador retrieved his bag and followed Senator Luyen toward the open hatch. He took a deep breath just before stepping out of the ship, "There is still time to reconsider, Sha-Khan. Do you really wish to further alienate these people?" He whispered.

"I doubt it possible to alienate them any more than I already have, Senator." Sha-Khan retorted.

Once more, the senator shook head and sighed, then turned forward again and headed down the boarding ramp.

The ambassador followed, thinking gratefully that, at least the weather had cleared.

Li-Ni moved to greet them, taking the Senator's offered hand, "I take your journey was uneventful." She said.

"Completely." Luyen replied, "What news of the missing boy?"

"We found him shortly after the Session ended yesterday." Li-Na answered, turning to nod at the young blond Jedi, "Ferri, it seems, has a knack for finding lost things."

"Does he indeed? Well, a handy young man to have around, I'd say." The Senator stated, "And how is the boy? I understand he was rather upset."

"And still is a bit, poor child. But Lady Ti-Lo has taken him under her wing, so I suspect he will come around soon enough." Li-Na said, then turned to greet Sha-Khan with a curt, "Ambassador."

Sha-Khan winced inwardly; he and Li-Na had once been on good terms. It seemed he had destroyed that relationship too; ah, well, some things cannot be helped, so he merely sighed and bowed to her. The three Jedi ignored him, understandable considering how he treated their comrade. Behind him, he could hear the other passengers – the genetic expert, an ocular specialist and a Jedi healer – coming down the ramp and moved off to one side to allow them to pass.

Li-Na acknowledged each of them before gesturing to the transports docked nearby, "Well, shall we be off? I am sure you are all famished after your trip, and Cook has prepared a late midday meal for you." She said.

"Please, do not be offended, however, I believe an audience with the Prince Regent should be the first order of business." Sha-Khan interjected.

Luyen rolled his eyes as he glared at him disapprovingly. Li-Na, though, appeared more amused than offended, "That would be at Lord Kenobi's discretion, of course; however, he is not an unreasonable man and I doubt he will deny you this..'audience'. Might I suggest you bring this matter to the Lord Regent's attention while we dine?" She answered.

"Begging your pardon, Madam; but I do not recognize the authority of this 'Lord Regent' as his claim to the title has yet to be proven." Sha-Khan countered, "I insist on seeing Lord Tai-Me immediately upon arrival at the Residence."

"Sha-Khan, what..." The Senator began.

"Stay out of this, traitor." Sha-Khan cut him off sharply.

Senator Luyen responded by raising his hands and stepping back.

"I respect your stand, Ambassador; however, you might keep in mind who is in control here now." Terra-Khai put in, "If you wish to speak to Tai-Me, I am sure the Lord Regent will permit it. But the choice must still be his to make."

"I see. I assume, then, that I should consider myself your prisoner as well?" Sha-Khan questioned.

"No, you are free to leave whenever you wish, Ambassador." Li-Na assured him, "But whether you like it or not, Lord Kenobi's is the only authority _we_ recognize. The Prince Regent no longer holds any power here, so we are under no obligation to obey orders from you."

"Since this man's identity has yet to be proven, what you are doing is illegal." Sha-Khan persisted.

Li-Na, for the first time, seemed to lose patience, "And how would you define holding one's wife and child hostage, Ambassador?" She demanded.

Ambassador Marjinn's face reddened and Li-Na nodded, "So, let us not discuss legalities, shall we." She concluded.

"You are an idiot, Sha-Khan." Luyen muttered, then bowed to Li-Na, "I believe the matter has been settled for the time being."

"Good. Shall we go, then?" Li-Na suggested as she turned toward the waiting transports.

Luyen fell in step with her as they continued their earlier conversation with Sha-Khan meekly trailing behind them. When they reached the transports – four-man speeders, actually – Li-Na instructed the ambassador to board the first speeder along with the geneticist (to be sure he could not later accuse anyone of bribing the scientist to alter his test results) and two of her people who had been part of their welcoming party. Li-Na, Luyen and the specialist boarded the second speeder, with the remaining member of their party piloting. The Jedi boarded the last speeder with the young blond Jedi taking the pilot's seat.

Sha-Khan's trip to the Residence was an uncomfortably silent one. His companion was no more interested in conversing with Sha-Khan now than he had been on the journey from Coruscant, though he had not been so reserved in the company of the other two travelers. The route the speeders followed carried them past the central park where Tai-Me had meted out his grisly justice. The ambassador noted, as they passed by, that virtually nothing remained of the carnage depicted in the images displayed at the previous day's senate session; the corpses had been removed, the pavilion itself was gone, and the grassy area around it (where the disembowelings had taken place) was now bare earth. Next to him, the geneticist covered his nose and mouth with his hand, "The stench." He gasped.

And Marjinn had to agree; the visible evidence may have been removed, but there was no escaping the lingering odor of the rotting dead. Surely, there must be something they could do to alleviate the smell; he made a mental note to speak with...someone. Though he was hard pressed to think of anyone he had not offended by his behavior on the landing pad. He turned his attention forward as the Residence came into view; its two stories rising above the double-floored dwellings around it. He had spent much time here, after Quell's fall, helping to rebuild the government all but destroyed during Quell's dictatorship, but now, it seemed...forbidding somehow. Their pilot slowed as they drew nearer, guiding the craft around toward the vehicle bay. The bay doors were just swinging open, apparently alerted to their arrival and the pilot eased his speeder through and docked in the first slip. Li-Na's pilot pulled alongside and Ferri guided his speeder into a nearby open space.

The ambassador was surprised to find Si-Lon waiting on the platform with the man claiming to be Sho-Wan Kenobi and flanked by guards (presumably more of Li-Na's followers). He stepped up and took her offered hand, "I am relieved to see you looking so well after your ordeal, Milady." He stated.

"Looks can be deceiving, Ambassador." Terra-Khai responded, "Do not begin these proceedings by trying to minimize yesterday's...events."

Smiling, Marjinn kissed Si-Lon's hand before releasing it, "I would not dream of it; my sentiment was sincerely meant, Commander." He insisted.

Si-Lon returned the ambassador's smile, then hooked her arm in his, "Shall we retire to the hall, Sha-Khan? We thought perhaps you would wish to dine after your long journey."

"Forgive me, Milady, but I would most like to meet with the Prince Regent first." The ambassador countered.

Si-Lon blanched as she withdrew her arm. The senator huffed loudly and jerked Sha-Khan aside, "Have you lost your mind? Do you not understand what Lady Si-Lon has been through the last few days?" He demanded in a harsh whisper, "You would do well to mind your tongue while you are a guest here. Now, apologize."

But the Lord Regent had already taken charge of the situation, "I see no reason to deny your request, Ambassador." He said smoothly, "Terra-Khai, perhaps you could escort the ambassador to the reception room and arrange for Tai-Me to brought to him?"

Terra-Khai, bowed to Sho-Wan, "As you wish, Lord Regent. I will see to it at once."He replied, then turned to address Sha-Khan...coldly, "Ambassador, if you will come with me."

"Meanwhile, I see no reason why the rest of us should delay our dinner; the ambassador may join us after his meeting." Sho-Wan continued, then held an arm out to the former royal consort, "Lady Si-Lon, if you would be so kind."

"Of course, My Lord." Si-Lon responded, recovering her composure.

They moved on down the corridor leading to the main entryway in silence, with most of the party heading off to the hall while Terra-Khai and one of the guards accompanied the ambassador down another corridor to the chamber where he would be meeting with the Prince Regent, passing the ruined 'throne room' along the way. The ambassador eyed the blackened doorway where workers were busy clearing up the last of the rubble in preparation of the repairs that would soon be undertaken.

"We had no choice but to blast our way in." Terra-Khai commented.

"He was under siege, what did you expect him to do?" Sha-Khan responded.

"Oh, I don't know, Ambassador. Surrender?" Terra-Khai retorted, "If we were acting illegally, he had nothing to lose."

Sha-Khan said nothing further as he followed the military leader down to what had once been the Prince Regent's private lounge, but was now designated as the reception room, "I will leave you here while I retrieve the Prince Regent." Terra-Khai informed him.

"You don't trust me." Sha-Khan observed, nodding toward the guard who was now leaning against the wall next to the doorway.

"Quite frankly, no. You haven't given me any reason to, Ambassador." Terra-Khai replied, then was gone before Sha-Khan could respond.

With a sigh, Sha-Khan seated himself on one of the couches to wait under the guard's watchful eye.

XXXXX

Tai-Me was just drifting off to sleep yet again when the door slid open and Terra-Khai stepped into his cell, "Commander, what a pleasant surprise. I take it Sho-Wan has finally decided what to do with me." He guessed.

"At this point, he has no authority to do anything with you." Terra-Khai replied, then addressed the guard behind him, "Unchain him."

"I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Commander. As Lord Regent, is he not the only authority?" Tai-Me questioned as the guard began removing the shackles securing the Prince Regent.

"His right to bear that title has been challenged." Terra-Khai revealed.

"Challenged? By whom?"

"Help him up." Terra-Khai instructed, again addressing the guard, "By Ambassador Marjinn."

"Ambassador Marjinn? On what grounds does he base his challenge?" Tai-Me asked, not resisting as the guard pulled him to his feet.

"The ambassador has leveled several charges, My Lord; among them, that the Lord Regent is an impostor."

"An impostor? Marjinn is a bigger fool than I thought he was." Tai-Me replied, "So, you wish me to...what? Testify on Sho-Wan's behalf?"

Terra-Khai was taken back by, not to mention suspicious of, the former leader's sudden willingness to cooperate, "No one would expect you to do that willingly." He said.

Tai-Me chuckled, "I suspect not." He replied, then held his arms out to allow the guard to secure them in binders, "Nevertheless, I am willing to do whatever you..."

"The Ambassador wishes an audience with you." Terra-Khai stated bluntly.

"Then maybe I can talk some sense into him." Tai-Me concluded, "What are these other charges?"

"Oh, I am sure he will be happy to repeat them to you, My Lord." Terra-Khai answered then turned his attention to the guard, "Is he secure?"

"Yes, Commander." The guard replied.

With a nod, Terra-Khai took the former ruler by the arm and led him out of the cell. Out in the lighted corridor, Tai-Me raised his hands to protect eyes that had become accustom to darkness, "My apologies; I fear you will have to guide me." He said.

"No need, My Lord; we will wait until your vision clears." Terra-Khai replied.

XXXXX

"Where have you put him that it is taking so long bring him here?" The ambassador demanded as he paced the length of the room.

The guard said nothing from his place by doorway.

Sha-Khan huffed impatiently, "This is a trick, isn't it. There was never any intention of allowing me to see him, was there." He concluded.

"Relax, Sha-Khan; no one is trying to trick you." Tai-Me said as he entered the room followed closely by Terra-Khai.

Sha-Khan bowed, then dropped to his knees, "My Prince." He whispered.

"Oh, get up, you fool." Tai-Me ordered, "And explain to me what this is all about."

The ambassador rose and regarded the former leader with a look of puzzlement, "I...intend to see justice served, My Lord." He replied.

"Justice?" Tai-Me exclaimed, "Justice has already been served."

"I...do not...understand, My Lord." Sha-Khan responded, more confused than ever.

The Prince Regent laughed as he held up his shackled wrists, "This is justice served, Ambassador."

Understanding...or what he thought was understanding...then dawned on Sha-Khan Marjinn as he glanced covertly at Terra-Khai. He leaned closer to Tai-Me, "I see now; do not lose hope." He whispered.

For a moment, it was Tai-Me's turn to be confused, but then he burst out with laughter, "Oh, that is very amusing, Sha-Khan." He finally managed to say, then turned to Terra-Khai, who now looked as befuddled as Sha-Khan, "Our good ambassador believes I am being coerced, Commander."

"Well, aren't you?" Sha-Khan questioned.

"Most certainly not." Tai-Me answered.

"But...you were attacked by these rebels. Imprisoned without due cause." The ambassador argued.

"Oh, there was cause enough. Surely, you are not ignorant of my actions these past few days, Ambassador." Tai-Me replied.

"Through biased reports only, My Lord; surely written to justify their rebellion." Sha-Khan stated.

"No doubt what has been reported does not reflect well on me, Sha-Khan; but I assure you, these 'rebels', as you call them, had every right to act as they have." Tai-Me insisted.

"What are they threatening you with that you persist in this deception, My Prince?" Sha-Khan asked.

"No one is threatening me, you idiot! I _am_ the threat." Tai-Me retorted.

"I...cannot believe that, My Lord." The ambassador replied, shaking his head.

"Then you are a fool." Tai-Me muttered with an exasperated sigh, "If you came here to see to my welfare, then rest assured, I have not been mistreated. Under the circumstances, I have been very well treated, in fact."

"You are a political prisoner, My Prince. A victim of this illegal coups." Sha-Khan countered.

Tai-Me sighed again and shook his head, "I am a criminal. Even were I not guilty of abusing the Royal Consort and our son, which I most-assuredly am, I have committed a greater crime against the rightful ruler." He said.

"Rightful ruler? What are you saying?" The ambassador questioned.

"And I thought I was the one who had lost my mind. Are you actually questioning Sho-Wan Kenobi's identity?"

"He has, My Lord, before the Senate; Lord Kenobi must now submit to genetic testing." Terra-Khai interjected, "And he has accused Master Kenobi of acting illegally in moving against you."

Again, Tai-Me was overcome with mirth, nearly collapsing before he finally gained control of himself again, "Oh really, Sha-Khan, you are too much." He finally managed to gasp.

The ambassador could find nothing amusing as he regarded the former ruler, "Do you not wish to be returned to the Throne, My Prince?"

Quickly, Tai-Me sobered, "It is not rightfully mine, Ambassador." He answered, "Let this go, Sha-Khan. Sho-Wan Kenobi is who he claims to be. And his son has done nothing illegal."

"What...what do I do now?" The ambassador wondered; even if he were still inclined to believe Tai-Me was speaking under duress, there was little he could do to prove it.

"Admit your mistake. Apologize." Tai-Me advised, then he turned to Terra-Khai, "I believe Ambassador Marjinn is satisfied. You may take me back now."

"Has your request been fulfilled, Ambassador?" Terra-Khai asked.

"I..." Sha-Khan began, distractedly, "Yes...thank you, Commander."

Terra-Khai nodded, then addressed the guard, "Escort the ambassador to the banquet hall." He instructed.

"Goodbye, Ambassador." Tai-Me said, then Terra-Khai took him by the arm and led him out.

XXXXX

The Sha-Khan who entered the banquet hall was not the one who had demanded to see Tai-Me just a short while ago, that much was clear to those present when he finally made his appearance. Head down, he made his way to the nearest empty seat and slumped down, refusing to even make eye-contact with the servant who brought his food. What conversation had passed between the ambassador and the former prince regent was anyone's guess, but clearly it had not been what Sha-Khan had expected. A few minutes later Terra-Khai arrived, looking rather amused, and took the empty seat next to Li-Na. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You look pleased with yourself, Commander."

"I think we need not worry about the ambassador." Terra-Khai whispered back, "He did not get the support he expected from Tai-Me."

Li-Na turned to look at him in surprise, "I thought Tai-Me would welcome an ally." She replied.

"Believe me, I was as shocked as you are. But he actually laughed in Sha-Khan's face when the ambassador explained why he was here. Then he basically told Sha-Khan he was wrong, and should apologize for his mistake." Terra-Khai told her, "I don't know what happened between yesterday morning and today, but Tai-Me has changed."

"Hmm...Well, Ti-Lo did say he expressed some concern for Tu-Shen's welfare during their search yesterday; perhaps he has." Li-Na speculated.

XXXXX

Considering all the trouble Sha-Khan Marjinn had caused during the past few days, in the end, the findings of the genetic testing demanded as a result of his complaints was anticlimactic. As almost everyone predicted, it proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sho-Wan Kenobi was who he claimed to be.

Surprisingly, the ambassador accepted the geneticist's conclusion without question and quietly withdrew to the privacy of his assigned quarters where he would remain for the duration of his visit.

He did not apologize.

Not to Obi-Wan, not to Lady Si-Lon, not even to Sho-Wan himself.

Not to anyone whose honesty, integrity and character had been called into question before the Senate the previous day.

With the question of the Lord Regent's validity behind them, the way was clear to finally begin the difficult task of rebuilding a government that had been first obliterated by Quell, then partially restored years later only to be nearly destroyed again by the mentally unstable Tai-Me.

The following morning after Anakin gave him the good news, a more clearheaded Obi-Wan was initially a bit rankled that he had not been roused so that he might have lent his father emotional support during the testing, however, Dur-Lym – his orthopedic surgeon – was unapologetic; like his colleagues, Ar-Taei and Tan-Li, his only concern was for the welfare of his patients, whether they liked it or not. But Obi-Wan's irritation was quickly forgotten with Anakin's second announcement regarding his father's eyesight.

* * *

List of Characters

Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member

Ana-Bai (deceased) – still-born daughter of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's sister

Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother

Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally

Chi-Na – Medical technician, Resistance ally

Col-Fre – Resistance member, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

La-Me – Pi-Tong's granddaughter and contact with the Resistance

Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker

Li-ta – Little girl rescued by Anakin and Ferri

Lo-Pai – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nar-Pol – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nia-Wan Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's sister, Si-Lon's mother

Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright

Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence

Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance

Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father

Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia

Sha-Khan Marjinn – Antigalia's ambassador to the Republic

Schu-Lan – Head of the Royal Nursery, Sjo-Me's personal nursemaid

Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi

Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father

Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece

Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon

Ta-Ping – Sentry assigned, to guard Sho-Wan

Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia

Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Tu-Long – One of Antigalia's Senators

Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell

Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother

Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo


	40. To See the Light

**Be patient a little longer, my loyal readers; this one is finally coming to a conclusion. No, this isn't quite the last chapter, but everything is winding down and loose ends are beginning to tie themselves up so it is nearly finished. Thank you to all my patient readers, for sticking with me during these weeks and months without updates, during my writing blocks when my characters remained stubbornly silent and left me unsure of where to go. Hopefully this long journey was worth the wait. In any case, my gratitude to JediKnight13, Valairy Scott, JediAngel001, Star Wars For Life, starwarsforever, Mystic Winter and Jedi Hsoj for you infinite patience. I'd also like to acknowledge Nathalie Andrews who has read the prologue and is intrigued enough to want to continue. Your support means everything!**

* * *

Chapter 39 – To See the Light

Privately, Tan-Li had entertained the probability that the Lord Regent's vision could be restored. But he was no expert in the field, and did not feel confident enough to mention it to anyone. So when Anakin informed him that he had requested a physician specializing in eye ailments to be included in the ambassador's party, Tan-Li could not help but wonder what had prompted the request. Anakin had no real explanation other than his Jedi sense, though he wondered, after speaking with the Royal doctor, if _he_ had actually sensed that Sho-Wan's blindness was reversible, or if he had actually, inadvertently picked up Tan-Li's thoughts. It did not matter to Tan-Li; it was enough that Sho-Wan would be examined by this specialist, and he intended to be fully prepared to supply as much of the Lord Regent's medical records as was needed for an accurate assessment of his damaged eyes.

When the ambassador and his party arrived, they dined together, along with the geneticist and the Jedi healer, discussing the matter in detail; it was an interesting discourse, with each of them providing some insight into the issue of Sho-Wan Kenobi's condition. Despite the information Tan-Li provided, the specialist, K'lact Ba'an – an exotic looking alien with large eyes and long delicate fingers – could not provide any prognosis until after he had examined Sho-Wan for himself. But, as the geneticist regretfully pointed out, such would have to wait until the ambassador's accusation was refuted.

News that an eye specialist had arrived on the ambassador's ship spread like wildfire throughout the Residence; and it did not take a genius to know who he had come to see. Despite the importance of the genetic testing that would take place later that afternoon, conversation amongst the staff centered on what the presence of such an expert meant: Was it possible for their Lord Regent to regain his sight? All throughout the afternoon as the hall was cleared following the late midday meal, and while the evening meal was being prepared, they waited for word of the specialist's diagnosis.

XXXXXX

Sho-Wan raised an eyebrow as K'lact Ba'an introduced himself, "I fear you have come a long way for nothing, Sir." He began, "After all this time, my sight is surely beyond help." He said.

"Well, perhaps that would best be left up to me; I am the expert, after all, Lord Regent." K'lact Ba'an replied with a broad smile, "Had I thought it would be for nothing, I would not have come."

Sho-Wan bowed his head, "Then I bow to your wisdom, Master Physician." He said.

The physician clapped his heads, "Excellent!" He exclaimed, "Now, I understand this genetic business must take priority, however, I see no reason to delay my examination once that is concluded."

The Lord Regent was silent for a moment, "Tell me, K'lact Ba'an, do you truly believe it possible for me to see again after so many years?" He questioned, hopefully.

K'lact Ka'an smiled again, "Based on what I have learned from the Royal Physician, I do, yes. To what extent, I cannot, with any certainty, tell you until I know how severe the damage is." He answered.

"Of course." Sho-Wan responded with a sigh, "It is just that...well, it matters not."

"Lord Kenobi, you must not mistake my...my caution...for pessimism." The physician told him, "When it comes to the eyes, it is very difficult to accurately predict what the final outcome will be."

The Lord Regent merely nodded in understanding.

Si-Lon gripped his arm, "This is _good_ news, Uncle." She interjected, "I am sure it will turn out well."

Sho-Wan smiled and patted her arm, "You are right of course, My Dear." He replied, then added wistfully, "Ah, to see again. I had never dared to hope for such an opportunity."

XXXXXX

Determining the Lord Regent's identity was relatively simple. It required only that a tissue sample be taken by a reputable genetic scientist and compared to that which had been obtained when the official took office and recorded with the Republic government. Such samples were required of all planetary leaders – necessitated by an incident that had occurred in the early days of the Republic. A planetary governor had been covertly killed and replaced by a surgically-altered doppelganger; though those closest to the murdered official recognized the imposter for what he was, there was no evidence to support their claim. The case took months to resolve, and the planet was thrown into chaos before the issue was finally laid to rest and the perpetrators of this crime brought to justice. Subsequently, genetic samples were required of all planetary leaders and senatorial representatives to be filed with the government.

Before witnesses, the most important of which was the ambassador, such a sample was taken from Sho-Wan. Since none of the genetic records are ever destroyed, it had been a simple matter to access the archives of retired or deceased leaders and compare the current sample with the archived one. When the readings for both samples were displayed side by side, even Marjinn could not dispute the findings. With the question of the Lord Regent's identity finally answered, the question of his sight could now be addressed.

The examination itself took place in a private chamber with only Li-Na and the Lady Si-Lon present, while the majority of the Residency's occupants waited, impatiently, for K'lact Ba'an's prognosis. Characteristically, the ocularist was cautiously optimistic, but was willing to concede the odds of restoring the Lord Regent's sight were favorable. Still, he repeated his warning that he could not predict how well Sho-Wan would see until the superficial scarring was removed to reveal the actual eyes themselves. Almost everyone except the most pessimistic – and Sho-Wan himself was one of these – were not so reserved; they wanted their newly-restored and vindicated Lord Regent to see, and, therefore, they believed unequivocally that he would.

As to when treatment would begin, it seemed Sho-Wan was in no hurry; having been robbed of his sight so long ago, he did not think waiting a few days while he established his rule and his son recovered from his own ailments would make much difference. Having no urgent need to return immediately to Coruscant, K'lact Ba'an could see no reason to pressure Sho-Wan to alter this decision; he seemed to understand that the remote possibility of failure also played a part in Sho-Wan's wish to delay. He could afford to be patient and, quite frankly, was not opposed to spending his idle time in the bucolic setting of rural Antigalia; besides, he felt it was important to carefully choose and become acquainted with the team who would assist him in the intricate procedure. He had already decided on the amiable Tan-Li for no other reason than he liked the man and the Jedi healer whom he had become well acquainted with on the trip from Coruscant. At Tan-Li's suggestion, he also intended to approach Ar-Taei to head his team – in her field of neurosurgery, she would well understand the delicacy required for ocular surgery. And would leave it to her to choose who else would be suited to assist them.

Yes, K'lact Ba'an decided, all in all, they would be better prepared if they waited a few days.

XXXXXX

"How long have you known, Anakin." Obi-Wan asked when Anakin gave him the news.

"Since just yesterday." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan regarded him for a moment, "But you must have some inclination; or you would not have requested this specialist." He questioned.

Anakin shrugged, "An inclination isn't the same as knowing, Obi-Wan." He countered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hide anything from you, but I may have been wrong."

"I know that, and I understand why you would not have shared your suspicions with anyone until you were more certain. However, you might have confided in me." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, I didn't want to raise your hopes either; he is your father, after all." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan smiled amiably, "It's alright, Anakin; no harm done." He assured the younger man, "So, when has my father decided to do this?"

"In a few days. After the political situation here settles down a bit, and you've had a chance to recover a little more." Anakin told him.

"And this specialist, what does he recommend?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He isn't in any hurry, either. The delay will give him a chance to work with the team who will be assisting him." Anakin replied, "Waiting isn't going to change the outcome, if that's what you're thinking."

"I suppose not after all this time." Obi-Wan conceded then changed the subject, "What is our good ambassador up to this morning?"

"Keeping a low profile; what else can he do?" Anakin replied,

"You don't think he's planning to make any more trouble, do you?" Obi-Wan queried.

"I doubt it. He's already submitted his resignation to Sho-Wan." Anakin answered, "In fact, once he saw the results, I got the feeling that he just relieved it was over."

"Hmm. He must have realized at some point that he was wrong and just did not know how to withdraw gracefully without losing face." Obi-Wan surmised.

"And it won't be so bad for him. Li-Na said Tai-Me granted him a substantial tract of land somewhere outside the city and Sho-Wan intends to let him keep it; he can retreat there with his family and live rather comfortably." Anakin told him.

"Where is his family now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He moved them to Coruscant when Tai-Me appointed him ambassador." Anakin said.

"I doubt they will regret moving back here." Obi-Wan guessed.

"Would _you_?" Anakin demanded, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Would I what, Anakin?" Obi-Wan responded.

"Nothing. Never mind." Anakin mumbled.

"Oh. I see." Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his temple, "I have no intention of leaving the Order to live here." He stated.

"Alright." Anakin replied after a long pause.

"I thought you knew me better than that, Anakin." Obi-Wan added.

"Up until a week ago, I did. But now? Well, I'm not so sure." Anakin answered.

"Even though you were there when I told my father I would not leave the Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed heavily and turned toward the window, "You have nothing to say? Do you think I was lying, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, of course not! But...I talked to Zak after Ferri and I arrived." Anakin replied as he turned back to face his friend.

"And Zak told you I was contemplating leaving the Jedi?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Well...no; but he did say you were thinking about overthrowing Tai-Me. And that was before you knew about your father." Anakin said.

"So you made an assumption based on rumors and on part of a conversation I had with my apprentice, even though I have made my intentions clear from the start." Obi-Wan concluded,then sighed and shook his head, "I don't know what to say, Anakin."

"Well, I certainly don't think you're a liar." Anakin insisted, "But after everything that's happened, I'm just questioning whether you know your own mind, that's all."

"You are entitled to think whatever you wish, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied stiffly; and said nothing more.

There was an uncomfortable, tense silence between them for several minutes before Anakin cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." He said.

"After all these years, it appears you still do not know me." Obi-Wan responded tiredly, then after short pause, he sighed and changed the subject, "I'm surprised Zak did not come with you."

"He and Ferri are out with Terra-Khai's patrols rounding up the last of Shen-Grel's men." Anakin revealed, relieved at the topic change, "I'll probably join them after I check in on Pi-Tong."

"They are mostly mercenaries; with Shen-Grel dead, I am sure there are not many left; most of them have probably already fled to a more...lucrative opportunity." Obi-Wan surmised.

"Probably. But Terra-Khai wants to be sure they're all gone. Sho-Wan is going to have enough on his plate without having to deal with insurgents."

"That is true, yes. And how is Pi-Tong?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Stronger. Ar-Taei is optimistic." Anakin answered.

"I'm glad to hear that. And what about Tu-Shen?"

"Tu-Shen is coming along. Sjo-Me was keeping him company when I left." Anakin told him.

"They will be good for each other, I think." Obi-Wan predicted, then stroked his beard.

"What are you thinking, Obi-Wan?" Anakin wondered, "I know that look."

"I'm wondering if it might not be a bad thing for Tu-Shen to confront his past." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Well, with his father dead and his mother...who knows where, how can he do that?" Anakin questioned.

"By going back to where he lived." Obi-Wan answered.

"You may be right." Anakin agreed after a moment's thought, "I'll talk to Tan-Li, see what he thinks."

He then patted Obi-Wan's good leg, "I think I'll let you get some rest; I'm going to head on down to look in on Pi-Tong and then join Terra-Kai's hunt."

"I'll see you later, then." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin moved toward the doorway, then turned, "I really am sorry, Obi-Wan." He said.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I know, Anakin; it's alright."

With a nod, Anakin withdrew. Obi-Wan sighed and turned to gaze out the window. He supposed it wasn't unreasonable for Anakin to think he would want to stay with his father; though he could not but help feeling a bit hurt to be so misjudged by his best friend.

XXXXXX

By the next day, Pi-Tong was strong enough to sit up and begin to feed himself and soon improved to the point where he was permitted to return to the Residence to continue his recuperation on the condition that he promise not return to his duties until Tan-Li deemed him well enough. Whether he promised or not, the old servant knew everyone at the Residence would enforce Ar-Taei's instructions. And so he reluctantly agreed to his physician's terms.

Physically, Tu-Shen recovered quickly and Tan-Li released him from bed rest after an additional day. In contrast, however, the progress of his mental state was discouragingly, yet understandably, slow; after all, to their knowledge, Tu-Shen had known nothing but harsh words and punishment. At times he seemed to have finally come to terms with his unfortunate parentage and accept his place in the Kenobi household. But then he would suddenly fall back into his old habits of doubt and self-recrimination. For the most part, these setbacks were handled with patience, however frustrating they were, though perhaps Sjo-Me's approach was rather...uh...blunt ("That silly, Tu-Shen; let's play"). Just when he appeared to be making some headway, doubt would cloud his mind and he would be almost back to where he had started. He was as frustrated by this as his friends and family were, which only increased his sense of failure. It was Zak who finally suggested perhaps Bant might be helpful; the Jedi healer specialized in the mind and had aided Zak himself in dealing with a particularly difficult time of his own recent past. Because Tu-Shen was not a Jedi, it was necessary to secure permission from the Council for Bant to counsel him, but with two Council Masters, themselves, recommending Bant's intervention (not to mention one of said Masters being Tu-Shen's uncle), and that nothing tried thus far had been helpful, it was doubtful the Council would refuse. As for Bant, she was all too eager to work with Tu-Shen.

Obi-Wan embraced the regimen of physical therapy prescribed for him by Dur-Lym to the point that the orthopedic surgeon cautioned him not to push himself too hard. Though he was impatient to return the Residence and frustrated that he could little help with his father's work in stabilizing the government, Obi-Wan well-understood the consequences of overdoing it. He followed Dur-Lym's instructions diligently, and resigned himself to regular holo-conferences with his father. Anakin and Zak provided him with any news not given to him by his father. And Tu-Shen's continuing struggle, too, was a cause for concern; he and the boy talked frequently as Obi-Wan tried vainly to buoy his deflated spirit. By the end of the week, however, Dur-Lym was satisfied enough with his recovery and rehabilitation that Obi-Wan was finally allowed to leave the medical center.

Sho-Wan stubbornly waited until his son was discharged before he would agree to be admitted to the medical center to undergo the procedure that could restore his sight. By that time, K'lact Ba'an and his surgical team were well prepared; and, after a final medical examination to assure he was physically fit enough, the surgery itself was scheduled.

The Lord Regent had already given detailed instructions to Li-Na, Po-Ku, Terra-Khai and, of course, Obi-Wan to be carried out while he was hospitalized; after just taking the reins of leadership, he wanted to be sure his office ran smoothly without him. He also wanted to be sure Tu-Shen was not neglected, though he quickly discovered he need not worry – in addition to Ti-Lo, Si-Lon and Sjo-Me's nurse, Schu-Lon, the entire household had committed to looking after the wayward boy.

Sho-Wan was still required to be officially recognized by the Supreme Chancellor and the Senate body itself now that his identity had been established; however, Chancellor Organa was content to wait until after the uncertainly of whether the Lord Regent would regain his sight was resolved.

On the morning Sho-Wan had chosen to enter the medical center, Bail contacted him one last time to wish him well. They had gotten to know each other over the past week or so, and Bail found himself liking the newly restored regent. He was struck by how similar the personalities of the older and younger Kenobi's were to each other despite Obi-Wan's forty-some-odd-years separation from his father. He told Sho-Wan he was confident in the success of the surgery and looked forward to their meeting face to face sometime soon.

XXXXXX

Because Obi-Wan was still unable to pilot a speeder himself, Anakin had brought him to the medical center early so that he might visit his father before he was moved to the surgical wing. But he waited out in the corridor to give father and son a chance to speak privately.

Obi-Wan gripped his father's hand tightly; Sho-Wan smiled and patted the hand with his free one, "It will be what it is, My Son." He told him then reached up to touch his face and sighed, "It would be a wondrous thing, I admit, to see again. But it is not in our hands, Obi-Wan."

"I know this, Father." Obi-Wan replied, "But it is not wrong to want it."

Sho-Wan sighed again, "True." He conceded, "True enough."

"Lord Kenobi, it is time." A voice announced from the open doorway.

Obi-Wan looked toward the door to find a woman dressed in surgical garb leaning against the door jam, "Your surgery, My Lord; it time to prepare you."

"Yes. Of course." Sho-Wan agreed, releasing Obi-Wan's hand.

"I am sorry, but you must leave now, Master Kenobi." The woman said, "One of my colleagues can direct you to the waiting area."

Obi-Wan nodded, "There is no need to stay, Obi-Wan." His father insisted.

"That would be my choice to make, Father." Obi-Wan countered, "And I choose to stay."

"You are still recovering." Sho-Wan argued, "Go back to the Residence and rest. K'lact Ba'an will notify you when it is finished."

"I can rest just as well here." Obi-Wan replied.

Sho-Wan chuckled, "I suppose I should be surprised that you are so stubborn." He pointed out.

"It runs in the family."

"Yes, apparently it does." Sho-Wan admitted.

"Please, Lord Kenobi." The woman broke in.

Obi-Wan touched his father's shoulder, "May the Force be with you, Father." He said.

Anakin peeked in, "Obi-Wan, let's go." He suggested.

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan joined Anakin the corridor, and together they made their way to the surgical wing's waiting area; Anakin having been there before.

They settled in to wait, but Obi-Wan was uncharacteristically nervous and spent the first half hour pacing until Anakin advised him sit down before his healing knee gave out. He was right, of course, and Obi-Wan complied, taking the nearest chair and propping his now-throbbing leg on another. But he was restless and was soon up pacing again.

"Do you _want_ to end up back in surgery?" Anakin demanded, "Sit down and meditate...or something."

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, sighed deeply and then sank down in his seat again, "Sorry, Anakin. I just can't seem to relax." He said.

The irony of this did not escape Anakin, "Shouldn't that be my line?" He asked.

"Very funny." Obi-Wan retorted, but he did sit back and raised his leg to rest on the opposite chair.

Despite numerous threats to have him sedated, Obi-Wan continued to alternate between resting his leg and pacing. After a while, Anakin finally just gave up; rationalizing that when this was over, he would...persuade him to see the Jedi healer.

Some time around midday, a table was brought in and set with a variety of dishes. Anakin filled a plate with foods he knew Obi-Wan would eat and set in on the table next to him, then made up another for himself. He knew Obi-Wan was not particularly hungry, but he did finish what Anakin brought him without protest. A short time later, what remained of the banquet was removed and the Jedi were left alone again.

Not long after that K'lact Ba'an. himself, appeared to speak with Obi-Wan.

XXXXXX

The surgery itself would consume most of the day. K'lact Ba'an was both meticulous and careful as he gently excised the scarring to reveal the tissues beneath. He shared his preliminary assessment with his colleagues as he thoroughly examined the damage to the eyes themselves.

"It appears," He began, "the brutes who performed this cruelty were not completely successful. I believe I can say the Lord Regent's odds of seeing once again are higher than I first thought."

"His son will be pleased." Ar-Taei replied, "When will we know for certain?"

"Oh, a week or so, do you not agree Master Jedi?" K'lact Ba'an guessed.

The Jedi healer nodded in agreement, "Certainly no longer. His life force is strong."

"And the eye is an amazing structure; it heals remarkably quickly." K'lact Ba'an answered, "It appears there is a very good chance his wish will be granted."

Ar-Taei looked up, "What wish is that, K'lact Ba'an?" She asked.

"To gaze upon his son's face, of course." Tan-Li interjected before K'lact Ba'an could answer.

"Of course. I should have guessed." Ar-Taei responded with a nod.

XXXXXX

Obi-Wan struggled to his feet, but K'lact Ba'an motioned for him to sit as he himself took the seat next to him.

"Well?" Obi-Wan prompted when the surgeon did not speak right away.

"Well, it went very well." K'lact Ba'an began, "Very well indeed."

"How well is well?" Anakin interjected.

"The damage to the tissue beneath the scarring was not as extensive as I predicted it would be." K'lact Ba'an answered.

"Which means?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I believe there is very good chance he will regain most his sight." K'lact Ba'an revealed.

Obi-Wan gripped the arms of his chair, "Most of it?" He whispered, "Are you certain of this?"

"Fairly certain, yes." K'lact Ba'an confirmed, "There is no way to be absolutely certain, of course, until the healing is complete."

"My father could regain most of sight, Anakin." Obi-Wan repeated, in the event Anakin had missed it.

Anakin smothered a smile, "Yes, I heard, Obi-Wan." He replied, "How long before we know, K'lact Ba'an?"

"His eyes are very sensitive right now and must be shielded completely from the light and guarded against infection while the tissues heal. Since every patient is unique, this healing period could be as short as three days, or up to week. My assessment, based on his age, is that it will be the full week." K'lact Ba'an answered.

"Will he remain here for a week, then?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"No, he will recover just as well in more comfortable surroundings. He will remain here overnight, and be released tomorrow." K'lact Ba'an said, "I will stay here with him tonight, of course."

Then the physician smiled knowingly and leaned forward to tap Obi-Wan splinted leg, "And since you are still dealing with your own health issues, and have already been here most of the day, you may not stay." He stated, "Ar-Taei has given you leave for a short visit with your father in recovery before you return to the Residence to rest."

"Well, I dare not oppose her." Obi-Wan conceded, "When can I see him?"

"I was thinking now would be a good time." K'lact Ba'an suggested.

Obi-Wan readily agreed and the surgeon led him to the private room where his father was recovering. Not wanting to intrude on this private, family moment, Anakin remained behind.

As Obi-Wan and the physician entered Sho-Wan's room, a nurse leaning over his bed looked up, nodding acknowledgment at K'lact Ba'an's appearance, "This is the Lord Kenobi's son; let us give him privacy for a minutes." The surgeon instructed.

The nurse smiled amiably, nodded again, then bowed to Obi-Wan and exited the room. Upon hearing his son was near, Sho-Wan turned his head, "Obi-Wan?" He murmured feebly.

Smiling, Obi-Wan stepped toward him, taking the hand Sho-Wan extended blindly, "I...I cannot see you." Sho-Wan told him agitatedly, "He said I would see!"

Obi-Wan squeezed his hand tightly, "And so you will, Father." He assured him.

"I am still blind! He...lied to me!" Sho-Wan went on petulantly.

"No, Father; he did not lie." Obi-Wan insisted, "Your eyes are bandaged to protect them; this is why you cannot see."

"Bandaged?" Sho-Wan repeated, his confusion obvious as he reached up to touch his face, "Oh...yes...of course..I...I should have realized."

The Lord Regent then sighed and turned his head away, "How...foolish of me..." He rambled, then sighed again, "I am such a foolish old man..."

"You are not foolish, Father; the anesthetics have muddled you, that's all." Obi-Wan replied confidently, though he looked to K'lact Ba'an for confirmation.

The eye surgeon nodded, moving forward to lay his long-fingered hand on Sho-Wan's shoulder, "Your son is correct, Lord Kenobi; by morning you will feel much more clearheaded."

Sho-Wan rubbed his forward, "I am so...confused." He admitted.

"Perfectly normal, I assure you." K'lact Ba'an stated, patting his shoulder, "Rest now, and tomorrow, I promise this confusion will have passed."

"I...am not fit to rule...like this..." Sho-Wan said, "Obi-Wan..."

Obi-Wan laid a hand across his father's forehead, "This will pass, Father." He replied patiently, "Sleep now."

"Sleep? Yes, I am...tired." Sho-Wan agreed.

The Jedi master nudged his father into sleep, and if the older man realized what Obi-Wan was doing, he did not resist it. He sighed heavily and drifted off. Obi-Wan brushed the hair from Sho-Wan's forehead, then caressed his cheek.

Obi-Wan's actions were not lost on the surgeon, "A handy trick that is." He observed, "I was contemplating sedating him, though I would have preferred not to. It appears that will not be necessary now."

"It is a basic skill." Obi-Wan said and then smiled, "But, admittedly, a handy one."

K'lact Ba'an chuckled, "Yes, I am sure." He replied, "Now, it is time you rested as well, Master Kenobi."

Bending down, Obi-Wan kissed his father's cheek, then nodded and departed with the eye surgeon. Obi-Wan was surprised to see the Jedi healer with Anakin as they entered the waiting area, "Is he alright, then?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know, he seemed very confused." Obi-Wan answered then turned to the healer, "I was not expecting to see you still here, Master Dorn."

"Well, I was on my back to the Residence, but then I ran into Master Skywalker here." Dorn explained, "You are worried, Master Kenobi."

"My father is not himself; I cannot help but wonder if this incoherence could be irreversible." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Master Kenobi, I understand your concern, but the assurances I gave to your father were not false ones. By morning, this will have passed." K'lact Ba'an interjected.

"I was just telling Master Skywalker how remarkably strong your father's life force is. I must agree with K'lact Ba'an, there is no reason to believe his current condition is anything but temporary." Dorn concurred, then laid a hand on Obi-Wan's arm, "Master Kenobi, if your father had suffered any brain damage, I would have sensed it. It is why K'lact Ba'an chose me as part of his team."

Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I know that." He replied, then smiled, "I suppose it is hard for me to be objective when it comes to my father."

"Only natural, Master Kenobi." Dorn assured him.

Tan-Li appeared in the doorway and frowned, "Why are you still here?" He demanded, addressing, of course, Obi-Wan, "You had best not let Ar-Taei see you."

"Ar-Taei granted me leave to visit my father before I go." Obi-Wan explained.

"And have you concluded your visit?" Tan-Li questioned.

"Yes; I was just speaking with Master Dorn." Obi-Wan replied.

Tan-Li glanced down the corridor, "Well, I suggest you continue your discussion on the way back to the Residence." He said, "Ar-Taei wasn't very happy when she learned you had decided to stay in the first place."

"No need for concern. We were just leaving, Tan-Li." Dorn interjected, "Were we not, Masters?"

"Uh...yes, we were as a matter of fact." Anakin confirmed, giving Obi-Wan a nudge toward the doorway.

The Jedi managed to make their escape without meeting Ar-Taei, much to Tan-Li's relief. As for the royal physician, he chose to remain with the Lord Regent as well, knowing that Master Dorn was more than capable if medical assistance was needed at the Residence.

XXXXXX

The following morning, as predicted, the Lord Regent was as sharp and clearheaded as ever, and was released to recover at the Residence. The entire staff turned out for his return, and a good many of the capitol city's residents as well – though no official statement had been issued regarding the nature of the Lord Regent's admittance for treatment at the medical center, there had been no effort to suppress the news, and word had spread through the center's staff that a specialist from off-world had arrived and had assembled a team of local physicians; when the Lord Regent, himself, was admitted, it had not been difficult to connect the two. Excitement mounted as the transport approached the Residence, then turned to disappointment as the large docking bay doors swung closed as soon as it had cleared them. Inside, Sho-Wan was quickly moved to quarters prepared for him and settled into bed, allowing even the staff only a fleeting glimpse of him. Once he was settled, however, an impromptu meeting was held in the banquet hall where K'lact Ba'an made himself available to answer their questions.

And shortly, thereafter, the waiting crowd outside the Residence was rewarded for their patience when Obi-Wan appeared on the upper balcony. Quieting him them with a wave of his hand, Obi-Wan began,

"Yesterday, as you are probably already aware, the Lord Regent underwent surgery that could potentially restore his sight. The surgeon who performed this procedure, K'lact Ba'an, informed me that he encountered no complications during the procedure or during his recovery afterward, and this morning he was cleared for release and brought back here to recuperate. Though the outcome cannot be accurately predicted, K'lact Ba'an is cautiously optimistic and believes his chances for full or near full return of his sight are excellent."

A ripple spread through the gathering and Obi-Wan raised his had to quiet them again, "At this point, he has been settled in and is resting comfortably. K'lact Ba'an will remain here to monitor his recovery which, he believes, should be about a week or so. During this time, we will release daily statements regarding his current health and progress." He finished, then, with another wave, he withdrew.

Fairly satisfied, the crowd gradually dispersed, and inside the Residence, the staff returned to its normal routine.

XXXXXX

Tu-Shen was in the nursery with Sjo-Me when Obi-Wan appeared, "My father's transport is on its way, Tu-Shen; would you like to meet it with me?" He asked.

Looking up from the game they were playing, Tu-Shen greeted him with an easy smile; a response that had been occurring with greater frequency, much to everyone's relief. Apparently, Obi-Wan decided, Bant's intervention had been wise decision; after an initial assessment, the Jedi healer had advised daily sessions with him, advice unquestioningly accepted by both the Jedi Council and Tu-Shen's surrogate mother, Ti-Lo. After each session, she then conversed with Obi-Wan and Ti-Lo regarding his progress and current concerns. She had agreed from the start that confrontation with his nightmarish childhood would eventually be necessary, but it would be a mistake to push him to it before he was emotionally ready to face those memories or it could very well do more harm than good. For now, she was satisfied to just deal with his day to day fears and concerns, which were difficult enough for him to overcome.

Obi-Wan returned the smile, "Well, come on then." He said.

"Me too?" Sjo-Me questioned.

"Of course, Little One, but with your mother." Obi-Wan answered.

Schu-Lan rose from her seat, "Come Sjo-Me, you must look your best for the return of the Lord Regent." She said, then eyed Tu-Shen critically, "And you as well, Young Master." Though this last was said gently.

Tu-Shen straightened his tunic as he stood, then brushed a wrinkle from his breeches before grinning mischievously at Sjo-Me, forming a fist and holding out to the princeling who mimicked the grin and also made a fist and touched Tu-Shen's, knuckle to knuckle.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the gesture; Schu-Lan shrugged and smiled, "Some secret sign between them, I guess." She told him.

Neither youngling gave any further explanation, though they eyed each other knowingly. Obi-Wan shook his head and put a guiding hand on Tu-Shen's shoulder and led him out.

XXXXXX

Much to Sho-Wan's consternation, his transfer from the medical center back to the Residence would be by medical transport. Per K'lact Ba'an's orders, the Lord Regent was not even permitted to walk to the waiting transport, and could only stand long enough to be dressed and then was seated in a hover chair to be taken to the transport. Once inside, he was shifted from hover chair to inclined seat and strapped in. Knowing protest would accomplish nothing, Sho-Wan submitted to this with only a resigned sigh, though inwardly, he bristled at the restrictions. On the trip home, K'lact Ba'an filled his patient in on what would happen in the coming week.

The bandages would be changed daily in complete darkness; the ocular specialist had already arranged for special blinds that would completely block any light from the windows in the room that would be used for these ministrations. Equipped with a night vision mask, it would be an easy task for K'lact Ba'an to remove and apply fresh bandaging. Replacing the bandages would also give him the opportunity to check for any infection and gauge the healing process itself as well as applying any medications that would enhance the healing process.

During this first crucial week, Sho-Wan would not, however, be confined to bed completely. Daily limited walks would prevent the weakness that usually accompanied long periods of complete bed rest. Stairs, however, were strictly forbidden until K'lact Ba'an said otherwise. Therefore, if he was to recover in the royal apartments, meals must be taken there. If he chose to recover in quarters on the ground floor, he could, if he desired, dine in the hall or kitchens.

Bending and lifting was out of the question; and K'lact Ba'an warned that even after the bandages were removed, the Lord Regent should be very careful about lifting anything heavy for several more weeks.

In answer to Sho-Wan's question regarding the length of time for healing, K'lact Ba'an was ambiguous. It could be as short as three or four days, or as long as ten.

The transport slowed as he prepared to enter the docking bay. Outside, Sho-Wan could tell a crowd had gathered and the surgeon confirmed this with one glance out the viewport.

Sho-Wan sighed, "I did not want this to become a public issue." He said.

"You are a public figure who was admitted to the community medical center, Lord Kenobi. That is very difficult to keep secret." K'lact Ba'an countered, then smiled, "From what I have heard, your people want very much for you to see again."

"I suppose they do." Sho-Wan conceded.

The transport halted and its engines shut down; Sho-Wan heard the shuttle door slide up, "It is good to have you home again, Lord Uncle." He heard Si-Lon say.

"And it is good to be back." Sho-Wan replied, holding a hand out to her.

She grasped it, then guided it rest on her son's head, "And who is this? Grown since last we met, I think."

"No, Sir. Been only two days!" Sjo-Me exclaimed.

"Oh, is that all? Seems like much longer." Sho-Wan said, tousling the boy's hair, then cocking his head, "Where is Obi-Wan?"

"On the dock." Si-Lon answered, "Tan-Li thought it would be safer than trying to manage the ramp."

"Yes, of course." Sho-Wan agreed, "And my grandson?"

"He is there too." Si-Lon told him.

"Ah. And how is he?" Sho-Wan asked guardedly.

"He has had two good days." Si-Lon said.

Sho-Wan nodded, "Two in a row. Very encouraging." He responded.

"Lord Kenobi, perhaps you could suspend this discussion until you are comfortably settled?" Tan-Li suggested as he entered the cabin.

Smiling, the Lord Regent nodded again, "An excellent suggestion." He replied.

Guided by both physicians, Sho-Wan disembarked on under his own power and was embraced by his son as he reached the dock. To Obi-Wan's relief, the confusion and delirium that had plagued his father the afternoon before was gone just as K'lact Ba'an had predicted.

There was little time for greeting as both K'lact Ba'an and Tan-Li insisted on settling in the recovering regent as quickly as possible, and Master Dorn, who joined them shortly thereafter, concurred. With his son's guidance, Sho-Wan made his way to the ground floor quarters that had been prepared for him; much discussion had gone into the decision, but in the end, the consensus was that the Lord Regent's movements would be less restricted than if he were confined to the upper floor apartments.

Over the next few days, everyone settled into a routine surrounding Sho-Wan Kenobi's recovery. As was his custom, Sho-Wan continued to rise early and, rather than dine alone in his quarters, was guided to hall to take the morning meal with the other early risers – always Obi-Wan and Master Dorn, sometimes Anakin and the two apprentices if they were not part of the patrols still searching out the last of Shen-Grel's mercenaries. Li-Na frequently joined them, usually to discuss some official business, and at these times, Terra-Khai or Po-Ku were also present. When the meal was finished, he was guided to the specially prepared dark room so that K'lact Ba'an could perform his daily examine and change the bandages. Once he was returned to his quarters, and K'lact Ba'an had briefed him on his healing progress the rest of the morning was relatively free, though never idle; visitors were always coming and going and Obi-Wan spent a great deal of time with him. The midday meal was, again, taken in the hall with Si-Lon, Ti-Lo and the two boys joining the others who dined there. Most afternoons were spent in conference with Obi-Wan, Po-Ku, Li-Na, Terra-Khai, if he was in residence, and Si-Lon.

A portion of time during these meetings was spent debating what should be done with Tai-Me. Having been so long locked away, Sho-Wan had no desire to subject anyone else to such a fate, regardless of their crime. Still, the problem was a difficult one; especially in light of Tai-Me's apparent change of heart. All agreed that it would be impossible to completely trust him; his recent penitence could very well be merely an act to gain his freedom. Even Si-Lon could not say with any certainty if Tai-Me's remorse was genuine or not. Some kind of decision must be made, however, because Sho-Wan did not want the Prince Regent to languish much longer in the Residence's dank dungeon.

The majority of the time, however, was dedicated to laying out plans for the new government. And after so many years without fair leadership, this was a difficult task indeed. Despite his blindness, it was clear to all involved with this process that Sho-Wan Kenobi would prove to be the strong, capable leader he had been. Most days that first week, these meetings lasted until well into the evening until the physicians finally put an end to them for the night.

Tu-Shen visited for a while in the evening before Ti-Lo came and took him up to bed. Until then, though, Tu-Shen listened as Sho-Wan talked. About life on Antigalia before Quell came and destroyed it. About a very young Obi-Wan. About Ana-Re, the grandmother who was gone long before Tu-Shen was born. And it was these last stories that Tu-Shen could not seem to get enough of. He wanted to know all there was to know about Ana-Re Kenobi. Sho-Wan was all too happy to oblige the boy; speaking of her, and their life together almost seemed to bring her back.

In this manner, the week passed quickly. But it was another two days before K'lact Ba'an was satisfied enough to put Sho-Wan's eyesight to the test. Time enough for Antigalia itself to settle and wait in anticipation for the Lord Regent's first public appearance. For Obi-Wan to abandon first crutches, then cane. For Tu-Shen to have more good days than bad, and to know to seek counsel on the bad ones. For Po-Ku and Ti-Lo to bury their son and mourn his loss; and to find solace in the orphaned boy Ti-Lo had taken under her wing.

During this week Terra-Khai announced his belief that the last of Shen-Grel's mercenaries had either fled the planet entirely or been rounded up and incarcerated and put an end to the daily patrols. Happy news for Ferri and Zak, whose presence had been a rarity in the days following Tai-Me's downfall.

Tai-Me's stay in the dungeon ended when Sho-Wan chose to banish him to the isolated estate Tai-Me had originally planned for his wife's imprisonment. Before he was moved, he requested and was granted a chance to say goodbye to his estranged wife. It was an awkward meeting for both of them, but it brought closure to their stormy relationship; they both knew it was over. His additional request to see Sjo-Me one last time was declined. And, in hindsight, Tai-Me realized it would be better for the child if he didn't; perhaps when the boy was older, he would seek out his father on his own. Perhaps.

The final removal of bandages took place in the same darkened room where K'lact Ba'an performed his daily ministrations. This time, though, Obi-Wan and Si-Lon were there too. After one last assessment just to confirm his decision and a quick consultation with Dorn and Tan-Li, who were also present, the specialist tipped Sho-Wan's head back and instilled several drops of medication into each eye, "Keep your head back." He instructed.

Sho-Wan's sighed heavily and would have slumped forward but for K'lact Ba'an's hand on his forehead, "Blackness. Ah well, I suppose it was too much to hope for." He said resignedly.

"The room has been darkened, Father." Obi-Wan's disembodied voice told him, "Special equipment is needed to see in here."

"Patience, Lord Regent." K'lact Ba'an added calmly, "Your eyes have been completely shielded from light for more than a week. I have administered drops that will help your eyes adjust to light, but the transition from total darkness must still be carefully done. Give the medication time to take effect and then we can begin."

Lord Kenobi sighed impatiently and shifted in his chair, "How long will this take?" He questioned.

"Not long." K'lact Ba'an assured him.

"Will I see, do you think?" Sho-Wan asked.

"If I were one to gamble, I would put money on it." K'lact Ba'an answered mirthfully.

Seated across from the Lord Regent, Si-Lon gripped her cousin's hand tightly.

Sho-Wan swallowed hard and ran his tongue over his lips as K'lact Ba'an leaned down and checked his eyes one at a time, "That should do, you may sit forward now." He said.

The Lord Regent complied and the specialist turned toward Tan-Li, "Let us start with ten percent." He decided.

Tan-Li nodded and entered a code into the remote light control pad. There was a barely detectable difference in the darkness, but K'lact Ba'an leaned over his patient again and examined the change this small adjustment might have made to Sho-Wan's eyes, "Any pain?" He asked.

"No."

"Good, very good." K'lact Ba'an murmured, perhaps more to himself than to the others, "Let us try twelve percent, Master Physician."

Again, Tan-Li entered the change, with little discernible difference and K'lact Ba'an monitored the effect to the Lord Regent's eyes and was pleased with what he found.

Over the next few minutes, Tan-Li gradually increased the light, next at fifteen percent, then seventeen, twenty and twenty-two. Each time, K'lact Ba'an made his examination, and each time gave the go ahead to increase the percentage of light.

At twenty-five percent, the pair waiting along with Sho-Wan could finally begin to see, if only barely. Si-Lon tightly her grip on Obi-Wan's hand and he, in turn, squeezed hers in response.

The ocular specialist paused at twenty-five percent, "What can you see, Lord Regent?" He asked.

Sho-Wan shook his head, "Very little; shadows, perhaps." He replied, sounding a bit discouraged.

"Master Kenobi, are you able to see anything more than shadows?" K'lact Ba'an asked, turning to the Jedi.

"No. It is still too dark, Father."

"Let us be daring and try thirty, shall we, Tan-Li." K'lact Ba'an decided.

Tan-Li complied unquestioningly, and the barely discernible shadows became a little more distinct.

Sho-Wan raised a hand to his eyes, "Oh..." He gasped.

"Back it down a little." K'lact Ba'an instructed, believing the increase had been too great.

"No, no, it is not painful..." Sho-Wan insisted, "I think...I think I am seeing...shapes."

"Distinct shapes, or blurred?" The specialist asked.

"Definitely not blurred." Sho-Wan said, excitedly.

"Very, very good."

Obi-Wan tore his eyes away and turned hopefully to Si-Lon. In response, she reached over with her free hand and gripped his arm.

"Any discomfort at all?" K'lact Ba'an asked.

"Only a little." Sho-Wan admitted, "And it is easing."

K'lact Ba'an nodded, "Let us wait a moment before continuing, then." He said.

After a moment, he instructed Tan-Li to raise the light level by another five percent, and at this point, Sho-Wan began to weep, "Are you in pain, My Lord?" K'lact Ba'an questioned concernedly.

"No...I..." Sho-Wan responded as looked past the eye specialist to stare at the figure seated across from him.

K'lact Ba'an turned in the same direction, "Forty percent, Tan-Li." He instructed.

Sho-Wan covered his face with his hands, his shoulders convulsing, "Oh...oh dear...lord." He sobbed as he staggered to his feet and shuffled toward his son rising from his place across from him, "My son...I...never thought..."

"Hmm...let us...withdraw for the time being...uh...Gentlemen." Tan-Li suggested, clearing his throat.

"Do not increase the light level; we will continue after a short...interlude." K'lact Ba'an instructed and then followed his colleagues into the dimly illuminated adjoining chamber.

* * *

List of Characters

Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member

Ana-Bai (deceased) – still-born daughter of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's sister

Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother

Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally

Chi-Na – Medical technician, Resistance ally

Col-Fre – Resistance member, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Master Dorn - Jedi Healer

K'lact Ba'an - Specialist sent from Coruscant to assess Sho-Wan's eyesight

La-Me – Pi-Tong's granddaughter and contact with the Resistance

Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker

Li-ta – Little girl rescued by Anakin and Ferri

Lo-Pai – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nar-Pol – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nia-Wan Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's sister, Si-Lon's mother

Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright

Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence

Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance

Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father

Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia

Sha-Khan Marjinn – Antigalia's ambassador to the Republic

Schu-Lan – Head of the Royal Nursery, Sjo-Me's personal nursemaid

Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi

Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father

Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece

Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon

Ta-Ping – Sentry assigned, to guard Sho-Wan

Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia

Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Tu-Long – One of Antigalia's Senators

Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell

Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother

Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo


	41. Transitions

**I hope this longer chapter makes up for yet another delayed update. As always, I appreciate your patience and loyalty. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: My ever faithful regulars - Valairy Scott, starwarsforever, JediAngel001, JediKnight13, Gwenneth, Mystic Winter and Digital Dreamn; and two new reader/reviewers - Nml SWFan and SWfanfan. I am as always, very grateful for your support! **

* * *

Chapter 40 – Transitions

Obi-Wan guided his mount up the hillside, he could feel the animal's powerful muscles working beneath him as it took the slope in four strides. When he brought it to a halt, the animal snorted, tossed its head and stamped its hooves, apparently impatient to move on.

"Easy." Obi-Wan whispered calmly, laying a hand on the equia's neck.

The equia responded with another snort, but then stilled to allow Obi-Wan to slip off its back, but he found he could not fully straighten his right leg as it had stiffened during the ride. He leaned against the animal's shoulder until the stiffness eased; the equia tossed its head and danced sideways, causing Obi-Wan to hop one-legged in order to keep his balance, "Easy, now." He repeated, his hand again on the animal's neck.

In response the equia turned his long head in Obi-Wan's direction and nudged his shoulder. Obi-Wan smiled and rubbed its nose and offered the animal a sweet cube, "Just give me a minute here, and then I'll let you graze." He said.

The animal nickered softly, accepted the treat and then turned away. Obi-Wan patted the large neck and then rested both his arms on its broad back. In the valley below, workers were in the fields, but this bucolic scene barely registered; Obi-Wan's mind was elsewhere.

It had been two days since K'lact Ba'an had pronounced Sho-Wan's eyesight to be nearly as good as it had been before Quell had it taken from him. Granted, the older man's eyes continued to show extreme sensitivity to bright light, but the specialist assured them that this would improve somewhat in time, and in the interrim, provided shaded spectacles to protect them when he was out in the sunlight. And for those past two days, Obi-Wan had hardly been out of his father's newly restored sight. Of course, Obi-Wan understood this – his father had been deprived of his child for over forty years; and then, when they were finally reunited, was robbed of the chance of seeing him.

K'lact Ba'an's surgery had changed that, and now the father could not look upon the face of his son enough.

But for all his understanding, for Obi-Wan, this transition, coming so quickly after the discovery of his father's survival, was overwhelming. Unbalanced, he finally sought the solitude this ride into the countryside provided, to find his center again and sort through his conflicted emotions. Aside from Cook who had provided food for his little sojourn, and the groom who had saddled his equia, no one, not even Zak, knew he had left the Residence; and no one knew exactly where he had headed.

Perhaps that was selfish on his part; when he did not appear for the morning meal there would be concern for his safety. He probably should have at least informed Zak of his plans. Maybe even extended an invitation for the young man to join him; Force knows he had spent precious little time with him since they had arrived. He sighed and rubbed his beard, he would make a point to make it up to him when he returned to the Residence.

His right leg was finally ready to support his weight and so, as promised he removed the equia's headgear and swatted his rump, releasing him to feed. The animal snorted one last time and trotted to a shady spot under the nearest tree and began to crop the foliage. Obi-Wan watched him distractedly for a moment, then shook the last of the kinks out of right leg and moved closer to edge of the hill. One of the field workers noticed him, and pointed him out to his coworkers, who all then waved up at him. Obi-Wan returned the gesture, wondering as he did so, if they knew who he was. More than likely, he guessed, since the equia was in full view and he was still dressed in native clothing, though he had spurned the brighter colors in favor of the russets, browns and tans he was more comfortable with. His supposition was confirmed when the workers followed their wave with a low, respective bow, then waited, apparently, for Obi-Wan to release them back to their labors. Obi-Wan nodded and then moved back out of their line of sight; it had not been his intention to disturb them or call attention to himself, and now he felt uncomfortable in doing so. His stomach grumbled, and he decided this would be as a good a place as any to eat. The equia, still grazing peacefully under its tree, hardly noticed when his rider retrieved the satchel of food and Obi-Wan retreated to another nearby tree and settled himself with his back against the trunk.

XXXXX

Zak stared out the window and watched his master's mounted form disappear into the hills just beyond the garden and then turned away. He had seen very little of his master since the coups that had brought down Tai-Me. The few times they had been together had been uncomfortably silent. At least for Zak. Obi-Wan had been so distracted that he did not seem to notice the growing gulf between them. Anakin had dismissed his concerns when Zak had voiced them. Obi-Wan's life, Anakin reminded him, had been turned completely upside down, he just needed to time to adjust to all the changes. But Zak sensed that Anakin was not as confident in his assessment as he would like Zak to believe. Ferri was no help either; he trusted Anakin's judgment and advised Zak to do the same.

But then, Ferri didn't share Zak's gift in sensing deception.

With a resigned shrug he slipped his boots on and then carefully packed his duffel. Now that the last of Shen-Grel's followers had been taken into custody, and the threat of retaliation had passed, Anakin was thinking it was it was about time to return to Coruscant.

Zak planned to be ready to go with them. He hadn't broached the subject with Anakin yet, and he was certain Anakin would argue against it. But Zak was determined; Obi-Wan did not need him here any longer, and Zak had studies to return to at the Temple. Maybe Obi-Wan would return when his business was finished.

Maybe.

And then again, maybe it would never be finished. In which case, it would be better for Zak to seek out another master who would be willing to take on his apprenticeship and guide him through the trials, still several years away. It would not be easy, forming a bond with another master after so many years with Obi-Wan; but he had to face the possibility that Obi-Wan would choose not to return to his Jedi life on Coruscant, but would remain on Antigalia.

However the future played out, it served no purpose to stay here. Zak was determined to be prepared for whatever the future had in store for him.

XXXXX

Standing in the doorway, Ti-Lo watched the boy sleep, as she had every morning since she and Po-Ku had taken him in. It was impossible not to think back to a time when Xi-Lo had been so young... She shook her head; it was pointless to dwell on the past. It could never bring her Xi-Lo back. With a sigh, she swallowed the lump that rose in her throat and brushed away the stray tear that had escaped and rolled down her cheek.

The boy rolled over, yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he sat up, "Good morning, Ma'am." He murmured sleepily.

Ti-Lo smiled and entered the room, "Good morning, Dear." She replied, sitting on the bed and pushing a stray hair from his forehead, "How are you this fine morning?"

Tu-Shen cocked his head and brushed a hand across her cheek, "You're sad." He observed, "I'm sorry."

The grieving mother caught his hand and squeezed it gently, "Don't be sorry, Sweetie." She told him, "Don't you know you make the sadness go away?"

In response, Tu-Shen snuggled next her, wrapping his free arm around her waist. Ti-Lo pulled him closer as she rubbed his back and then kissed the top his head, "You make the sadness so much easier to bear." She whispered.

Closing his eyes, the boy basked in the warmth of the feeling he had never known in his young life until he had come to these people.

It felt good.

It felt right.

This was where he belonged.

This was home.

XXXXX

Sho-Wan slipped his arms through the pale blue outer tunic Pi-Tong had selected for him and then allowed the old servant to adjust the collar, "I understand my son has gone riding." He said in conversation.

"That is my understanding as well." Pi-Tong confirmed.

"Is it wise, do you think, for him to ride out alone?" Sho-Wan wondered as Pi-Tong knotted the darker blue sash around his waist and then adjusted the fit of the tunic.

"I am sure you know that the threat of attack has passed, My Lord. And, in any case, Master Kenobi seems to be a man who can take care of himself. If such were not the case, I would think his friends would go with him." Pi-Tong replied, then picked a piece of stray lint from Sho-Wan's shoulder, "Ankle or knee boots today?"

"You are right, I suppose." Sho-Wan conceded.

"Boots, My Lord?" Pi-Tong repeated.

"Oh...yes. Just ankle boots, I think." Sho-Wan decided.

With a nod, Pi-Tong disappeared into the walk-in closet and reappeared moments later with a pair of dark blue boots made of soft suede leather.

Pi-Tong steadied him as he slipped his feet into the comfortable boots and then stood to assess his handiwork, "Yes, blue is your color, I think, My Lord." He said, then retrieved the ivory colored sleeveless cloak, "And I believe red would suit you as well."

"I do not wish to have an excess of clothes, Pi-Tong." Sho-Wan stated firmly, "Do you understand?"

"Of course, My Lord." Pi-Tong replied.

"I will leave it to you, then, to sort through my garments and decide which to keep."

"And the rest, My Lord?" Pi-Tong asked.

"I am sure the cloth can be reused; either here in the Residence, or distributed to those in need." Sho-Wan suggested.

Pi-Tong sighed, "Such a waste."

"Is it not wasteful to have a closet full of clothes that are so seldom worn?" Sho-Wan questioned, "I can make do with much less, Pi-Tong."

The old servant considered this for a moment and smiled, "I suppose I have lived too long with wanton excess." He admitted, "I will see it done."

Patting Pi-Tong on the shoulder, Sho-Wan moved past him to look down upon on the gardens below where a small excavated area had been roped off. Servants were already outside, tying pastel ribbons to the limbs of the trees. Pi-Tong came to stand behind him, "It will be a good day for it, My Lord." He observed.

"Yes, the weather is finally going to oblige us, I think." Sho-Wan agreed, "You will be there, I hope?"

"I believe the entire household staff will be there, My Lord." Pi-Tong replied, "Myself included."

Sho-Wan turned to regard him, "Truly? It is understood that attendance is not mandatory, is it not?"

"You made it perfectly clear when you extended the invitation, My Lord." Pi-Tong assured him, "Speaking for myself, it will be an honor to attend this ceremony, and I am sure the others feel the same way."

"I am...humbled by your loyalty." Sho-Wan told him.

"You have earned it, My Lord." Pi-Tong said and then cleared his throat, "Will that be all, My Lord?"

"Oh, yes. Yes of course, I have kept you too long already." Sho-Wan replied apologetically, "Go eat."

Pi-Tong bowed, "You should eat as well, My Lord. I believe you are dining with Lady Si-Lon and Prince Sjo-Me this morning."

"I am indeed. In the nursery." Sho-Wan recalled, "Thank you for reminding me."

With another bow, Pi-Tong slipped out of the chamber.

Sho-Wan glanced down again at the gardens and then departed for his morning meeting with Si-Lon and her son.

XXXXX

Si-Lon directed the servants as they prepared the nursery for the Lord Regent's arrival. Sjo-Me, already dressed, waited impatiently as the aroma of food filled the air, "Hungry, Mama." He complained.

"I know, Sjojie, but our Lord Uncle will be here very soon." Si-Lon assured him, "You would not wish to start without him, would you?"

With a resigned sigh, Sjo-Me flopped into a chair and propped his chin on his hands, "No. Wish he come soon. I hungry." He pouted.

The former Royal Consort tousled his hair and turned as the double doors opened and Sho-Wan entered, "Good morning, Lord Uncle." She greeted with a curtsy.

Sho-Wan smiled broadly, crossing the room and taking her hand, "I pray I have not kept you waiting." He responded, kissing her hand before releasing it.

"We eat now?" Sjo-Me piped in hopefully.

Sho-Wan laughed, "Yes, Little Prince, we eat now." He confirmed, sitting next to the toddler.

"Manners, Sjojie." Si-Lon scolded as she took the seat on the boy's other side and signaled for the serving to begin.

"Sorry, Mama." Sjo-Me murmured, "But I hungry!"

"Of course you are." Sho-Wan concurred, taking a slice of toasted bread.

"I had hoped Obi-Wan would join us this morning." Si-Lon said.

"Apparently he felt the need for solitude. He has gone riding." Sho-Wan revealed.

"Alone? Is that wise?" Si-Lon questioned.

"He is a grown man, so I have been told." Sho-Wan replied with more than a hint of amusement.

"I suppose." Si-Lon conceded, "He does know the ceremony is this afternoon."

"He does. I am sure he will be back by then."

"What this sir...sir money, Mama?" Sjo-Me asked, between spoonfuls of porridge.

"You remember, Baby, we talked about it yesterday." Si-Lon answered gently.

"Oh...yeah. I 'member now." Sjo-Me replied thoughtfully.

"Pi-Tong tells me the entire household intends to come." Sho-Wan revealed.

"Of course they would. They all love and respect you, Uncle." Si-Lon said, reaching over and grasping his hand.

"I cannot imagine why. They hardly know me." Sho-Wan countered.

"They have seen enough of you to make a fair judgment." Si-Lon replied.

Sho-Wan nodded but responded by changing the subject, "Tan-Li believes it is time for Tu-Shen to see Ar-Taei's bone specialist."

"Yes. Though Schu-Lan tells me he is very worried about it." Si-Lon said.

"Understandable, I suppose. However, Tan-Li will be going with him, will he not?" Sho-Wan questioned.

"Yes, and Ferri Cortis too unless Master Skywalker decides to leave before his appointment." Si-Lon informed him.

"Well, perhaps I can persuade Master Skywalker to stay until then; Ferri seems to bolster his courage."

"Is Tu-Shen sick again?" Sjo-Me asked.

"In a way, Sjojie; his bones are not growing right." Si-Lon explained.

"What they gonna do to fix him, Mama?"

"They are going to put braces on his legs to help them grow straight again." Sho-Wan told him.

"Braces? Oh...like Master Obi's?"

"Yes, like Master Obi-Wan's." Si-Lon confirmed.

"Poor Tu-Shen." Sjo-Me replied mournfully, remembering the encumbering appliance Obi-Wan had worn after his knee surgery.

XXXXX

Anakin and Ferri had already filled their plates and were making their way to an empty table when Zak entered the banquet hall. They had not seen much of Obi-Wan the past couple of days as he had been spending most of his time with Sho-Wan, however, he had still been taking his meals in the hall. And as he had always been an early diner, they were both surprised that he was not already seated and eating. Zak picked a few things from the buffet and took the seat next to Ferri. Anakin eyed him for a moment, "What's wrong?" He asked.

Zak shook his head, but would not meet his gaze, "Nothing." He mumbled.

"Oh, I'm not sensing nothing, Zak." Anakin countered.

With a shrug, Zak pushed his plate away and sat back, toying with his fork, but still would not look at Anakin, "It's Obi-Wan, isn't it." Anakin guessed when the younger Jedi remained silent.

When the younger Jedi still did not respond, Anakin sighed, "Come on, Zak; out with it." He ordered, "I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

After a very long pause, Zak finally responded, "I don't think Master Kenobi is coming back to Coruscant."

There. It was out.

Ferri and Anakin both stared at him, "We have already discussed this. There's no reason to think that, Padawan." Anakin replied sternly.

Zak shook his head, "Meaning no disrespect, but there is every reason to think that, Master Anakin." He argued, "Maybe you just don't want to see it."

"Zak..."

"He hasn't dressed like a Jedi since we got here." Zak added.

"He does have a point, Master." Ferri conceded.

"Because here, he has to dress the part of the Lord Regent's son." Anakin countered.

"We barely talk; and he's blocked his thoughts from me." Zak went on.

"Well, he's got a lot on his mind right now, Zak; maybe he just doesn't want you to worry about him." Anakin suggested.

"He went off riding this morning without even telling me." Zak persisted.

Exasperated, Anakin threw up his hands, "Look, in the space of a few weeks, he has gone from being a Jedi Knight to the sole heir to a planetary regency. He's had a family he has never known even existed thrust on him, his own brother tried to kill him and then he discovers his father is still alive. That's a lot to contend with. How do you think you'd react in his boots?"

"I don't know, Master Anakin..." Zak answered quietly, "I'm just not sure if Master Obi-Wan knows who he is anymore."

"Have you talked to him about this?" Anakin asked, "Because he's told me otherwise."

Zak eyed him with suspicion, "I'm sure he did, but even you have doubts, don't you."

For a moment, Anakin did not answer, then he folded his hands on the table and leaned forward, "When Ferri and I first came here, and I questioned you about Obi-Wan's intentions, you defended him." He pointed out.

"The circumstances have changed." Zak replied, "_He's _changed."

"No, he hasn't, Zak. He's just trying to work all this out." Anakin said.

"Maybe. Or maybe he's trying to decide how to break away from the Jedi."

"You don't just stop being a Jedi after forty years, Zak." Anakin told him.

"Count Dooku did." Zak countered.

"Zak..." Ferri interjected as he felt his master wince inwardly.

"Dooku was corrupted by the Dark Side. You can't even compare the two." Anakin said dismissively without missing a beat.

"What about you?" Zak questioned.  
"I never really left, Padawan. Because I was meant to be a Jedi." Anakin replied, "Besides, I remember another life before the Jedi took me in...a crappy one aside from my mother, admittedly, but still, another life. And you're forgetting about Melida/Daan; the one time Obi-Wan did leave the Order, it was a disaster."

"Melida/Daan was different, he didn't have a family then; he has a chance to make a whole other life here. Maybe you're right; maybe you can never just stop being a Jedi. But you had to leave to realize that, and you were gone two years, Master Anakin. I can't put my apprenticeship on hold for two years while Master Obi-Wan figures out who he is." Zak paused, taking a deep breath, "I think I should go back to the Temple with you and Ferri. If he doesn't come back, I'll need to find another master to finish my training."

"Alright, I guess I can understand your concern, but trust me, Zak; he takes his commitments very seriously. And his commitment to your training is only second to the one he made with the Order itself. He isn't going to break either of them easily. Besides he knows what it feels like to be...well, he just wouldn't do that to you without talking to you about it first."

Zak stared at Anakin for a moment, wondering what he had been about to say, then decided not to pursue the matter and just shrugged, "You're right, he'd tell me if he decided to leave; I guess I just wasn't thinking." He admitted.

Anakin put a hand on Zak's arm, "I know all this has been difficult you. But this is probably the most difficult thing Obi-Wan has ever faced, he could use your support." He counseled, "And think about this, Zak; if you were the one in need, what do you think he'd do?"

Unable to meet Anakin eyes, Zak turned his attention to the table as he nodded in agreement, "He'd help me." He conceded, and then lifted his gaze to meet Anakin's, "I won't run."

"Good boy." Anakin replied, gripping the back of Zak's neck.

XXXXX

Having finished his improvised morning meal, Obi-Wan decided to explore a little on foot before heading back to the Residence. Leaving his mount to graze, he hiked to the other side of the hillock. From here, he could look down upon the city and the countryside beyond. There were no cultivated fields as on the opposite side, only a large meadow-like area. Something about that meadow, something he could not quite put a finger on, tickled the fringes of his memory. He rubbed his beard and then turned and headed back to the spot where he had left the equia. The animal was reluctant to stop grazing, and so it took a little time to persuade the animal to accept the bridle, and more time still to make him stand long enough for Obi-Wan to mount.

Finally, Obi-Wan was trotting down the hill on his way toward the meadow. As the ground leveled out again, he began to notice ruins of what might have been buildings interspersed amidst the grass in the field; this, he realized, must have been the outskirts of the city destroyed during the Quell's attack and apparently never rebuilt. Dismounting, he squatted down to examine the debris more closely, and confirmed that it was, in fact, the remains of demolished buildings. Further investigation uncovered what had once been a roadway. He closed his eyes, and for just a moment, he could almost feel his mother's heartbeat and hear her harsh breathing as she carried him away from the destruction of their city. Taking the reins of the equia, he led the animal along the overgrown road, but almost immediately was forced to stop as the memory of their flight assaulted him.

_***"Mama?" The child, Obi-Wan cried._

"_Hush, it's alright." His mother's voice was soothing despite her shortness of breath._

"_I'm scared." Obi-Wan told her, burying his face against her chest._

"_Mama is here, it's alright."_ _His mother assured him, clutching him tighter, "We are almost there."_

_The ground shook beneath them, and she nearly lost her balance, but was able to keep moving. Obi-Wan could hear the sounds of panic and pandemonium around him, "What's hap'ning, Mama?" He wondered._

"_The city is under attack, Obi-Wan." His mother answered, "But do not worry, Mama will protect you."_

"_Where is Papa?" Obi-Wan asked._

"_I...I don't know, Baby." His mother admitted._

_Obi-Wan was silent for a few minutes, "Where we going, Mama?" He finally asked._

"_Someplace safe."***_

The adult Obi-Wan shook off the resurfaced memory and mounted the equia again. For a moment, he debated turning back toward the Residence, but he felt the urge to continue on, and instead headed in the direction of the meadow. It was slow going as Obi-Wan guided the animal around the debris scattered throughout the field.

And then he was in the meadow itself. He remembered the ship had landed in a small dip between two low hills. Again he dismounted.

_***He felt his mother sigh with relief and knew, somehow, that they were no longer alone even before he heard the voice of another woman speaking._

_He peeked out, then and saw there was not just one, but two, one much younger than the other. He saw a ship and realized it must belong to these strangers his mother had come to meet. They must have come to rescue them, he thought._

_It was only after his mother handed him over to the younger of the two that he finally understood she would not be coming with him. _

_He cried out and reached for his mother, but she did not take him from the stranger's arms. Then the older stranger ordered the other to take him to the ship. For a moment, he thought the one who had taken him would give him back to his mother, but she didn't, and in the end, all Obi-Wan could do was watch her grow smaller as the strange girl carried him toward the ship. As she carried him up the ramp, he shifted in her arms, trying to keep his mother in sight as long as possible._

_But then they were inside, and in his heart, Obi-Wan knew he would never see his mother again.***_

For a few moments, Obi-Wan was overcome by the emotion of the recollection. Adi, he remembered now that it had been Adi who had taken him aboard the ship; she had still been an apprentice then – he remembered toying with her Padawan braid as she secured his flight restraints. He didn't recall very much about the other Jedi, only that she had been Adi's master; she must have been piloting the ship. It was Adi he remembered more clearly because it had been Adi who had taken care of him on the flight to Coruscant, comforted him as he cried for his mother. Assured him that he would have a good home with the Jedi. He had been so frightened, and she had been so patient, so gentle.

It was not as if he had not known Adi Gallia had been there; she had revealed as much to him in Council before he had been sent here.

But he had completely blocked out the actual recollection of it...until now.

Obi-Wan rubbed his temple and then looked about to see where his equia had wandered to. Not far, fortunately, having found a patch of tender grass to crop while Obi-Wan reminisced.

Mounting up, he headed back toward the city, following the overgrown roadway for a short distance before turning the equia toward the hills to retrace the path he had taken from the Residence rather than risking the ride through the city streets with the frisky animal.

By midday, he was back at the stables. He had just dismounted when the groom who had saddled the equia for his ride appeared, "Well, I see the two of you got along alright after all." The groom observed, "I've got to be honest, I was a little concerned about letting you take him out."

Obi-Wan smiled as he slapped the animal's neck, "We've come to an understanding, I think." He replied then produced another sweet cube from an inside pocket..

The groom smiled, "You old beggar." He addressed the animal affectionately as it chomped contentedly on the cube, "I'll take care of him for you, Master Kenobi. ."

The Jedi nodded, patting the animal again as he handed the reins over to the groom and watched them disappear inside the stable. He then turned and headed across the rear lawn toward the Residence. He heard the sound of youngling voices, not in play, but the orderly recitation of lessons; the school master must have decided to take advantage of the beautiful day and was holding class in the fresh air and sunshine of the back gardens. He knew Tu-Shen would be with them, and he considered heading over to look in on the boy before deciding it would be too disruptive to the younglings, and uncomfortable for Tu-Shen in particular. And, knowing it must be close to midday, he wanted to clean himself up before joining his father for the midday meal.

As he moved away from the back gardens, and closer to the Residence, the site where the ceremony would take place came into view. He sighed, wondering, now that the time had come, if it would have been better had Li-Na been unsuccessful. But she had been, and dwelling on what might have been served no purpose. He heard the tinkle of little bells; glancing over at the roped off area and saw that all the surrounding trees had been decorated with ribbons and tiny bells that fluttered in the light breeze; one of the ribbons detached itself and blew toward him. He bent down to pick up the pale pink, lacy fragment and then looked again toward the colorfully decorated musical trees. Rubbing his fingers along the ribbon, he thought of how much this meant to his father, and decided perhaps Li-Na's success was a good thing after all.

XXXXX

"Alright, that will be enough for today." Chan-Pai told her students, "Hand in your assignments before you go in to eat."

Obediently, the younglings gathered their belongings, chattering quietly as they did so, "Be sure not to leave anything behind. We would not want to make extra work for the groundskeepers, now do we." Chan-Pai instructed.

One by one, the children filed out past the school master, turning in the work as they had been instructed. When Tu-Shen's turn came, she smiled, "You are doing very well, Tu-Shen; it will not take long for you to catch up to the other younglings." She told him encouragingly.

The boy behind him patted him on the back, "See, I told you." He whispered.

Tu-Shen only shrugged, "Can I go now?" He asked.

"Yes, you may go now." Chan-Pai replied as she took his offered papers.

The boy who had been behind him shook his head, "He doesn't like to be singled out." He confided.

"It appears so." Chan-Pai agreed, reaching for his assignment.

"I guess you already knew that." The boy surmised, sheepishly.

"I did, yes." Chan-Pai revealed.

Nodding, the boy surrendered his work and started to turn away; the teacher, though, caught his wrist as she she smiled, "I know it makes Tu-Shen uncomfortable to call attention to his accomplishments, but whether he understands it or not, he needs that to build his confidence." She explained, then, added meaningfully, "He also needs friends to look out for him."

She shifted her grip on the boy's wrist to his hand and squeezed it before releasing him, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am; at least...I think so." The boy responded, "It was a good thing...what I said."

"A very good thing." Chan-Pai confirmed.

For a moment, the boy looked as uncomfortable as Tu-Shen had, but Chan-Pai smiled again and shooed him toward the Residence, "Go eat." She instructed.

And he gratefully obeyed.

XXXXX

After their shared morning meal, Sho-Wan had offered to take his grand-nephew for a stroll in the gardens. A month previous, the task of entertaining the young Prince had been Schu-Lan's responsibility. However, since meeting the Lord Regent, Sjo-Me insisted on daily walks with him; before his life-changing surgery, the little prince solicitously guided his sightless elder along the garden paths, painstakingly describing each plant or tree. During the week Sho-Wan was recovering, their walks were out of the question, and so Sjo-Me contented himself with daily visits with the Lord Regent. This walk, the first since the restoration of his sight, was special because Sho-Wan could now see for himself the garden Sjo-Me had so carefully visualized for him. They spent a pleasant couple of hours in the back garden, though Sho-Wan was careful to steer his young charge away from the area Chan-Pai had chosen for her class. Sjo-Me was irrepressible as he flitted from bed to bed, pointing to each plant and inquiring excitedly, "'Member this, Unca?"

But even the youngster's nearly endless enthusiasm and energy began to flag and the pair retreated inside – Sjo-Me up to the nursery for a mid-morning nap, and Sho-Wan to meet with Li-Na regarding last minute details for the ceremony later in the afternoon.

It was about this time that Obi-Wan appeared, having just returned from the stables, and was on his way to clean up before the midday meal when he passed the kitchen where the pair were speaking with Cook, who thought it might be nice to hold an informal outdoor banquet in place of the normal evening meal. Li-Na embraced the idea, Sho-Wan agreed and Obi-Wan could find no reason to object to it. When discussion turned to the menu, however, Obi-Wan and Sho-Wan both decided to leave those decisions to Li-Na and the head cook, and slipped away to attend to other matters.

XXXXX

With Obi-Wan off riding, Zak had initially planned to join Terra-Kai's patrol for one last sweep of the city before departing with Anakin and Ferri. Anakin may have persuaded him to stay, however, Zak could find no reason not to change his morning plan since Obi-Wan wasn't around. In truth, he needed the diversion; he may have agreed to stay, but Zak was still not convinced that his master had unequivocally decided not to stay here with his new-found family.

The sweep was uneventful, and the patrol returned to the Residence shortly after Obi-Wan surrendered his mount to the stable groom...but short by one as Zak had chosen to stop and help an old woman in need of assistance. When Ferri met the returning patrol and learned of his friend's detour, he suspected there was an ulterior motive for his decision.

Anakin frowned when Ferri related the incident to him, "It's not going to help either of them if he keeps avoiding this." He said, "He should know better."

But Ferri shrugged, "Can't say I wouldn't do the same thing in his place." He countered.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin questioned.

"Zak doesn't know what Obi-Wan is going to do. He may very well be without a master before the week is out. How do you think that makes him feel?" Ferri responded with a question of his own.

"Obi-Wan wouldn't do anything without talking to Zak first." Anakin replied.

Ferri shook his head, "No doubt." He conceded, "But that doesn't change anything. He may still decide to stay here; he'll just be sure to tell Zak first."

Anakin huffed, "Obi-Wan is not leaving the Jedi." He stated firmly.

"Uh huh. Not even you know that for sure." Ferri replied.

"Come on, let's go eat." Anakin suggested, "Maybe Obi-Wan will be there and you can ask him."

XXXXX

Obi-Wan and his father headed up to the royal apartments together, though neither mentioned the event that would take place later that afternoon. When Obi-Wan turned down the hallway where his suite was located, Sho-Wan turned with him.

"I have no need of refreshing, Obi-Wan." He said in explanation to Obi-Wan's raised eyebrow, then slapped his son on the back and laughed, "After all, I am not the one who smells like a sweating equia."

Then he sobered, "And there is something I wish to discuss with you in private."

Obi-Wan halted and swiveled around to face him, "What is it, Father?" He questioned, "Is your eyesight failing again?"

Sho-Wan smiled reassuringly, "Be at ease, Obi-Wan; it does not concern my sight."

"Then, what is it? Are you ill?"

The Lord Regent shook his head, "I am quite well, I assure you." He replied, "Come, we can discuss it while you are cleaning up."

Puzzled, Obi-Wan regarded his father for another moment before nodding and then continuing on toward his suite.

XXXXX

When Zak returned, he could hear the chatter coming from the banquet hall as the residents began to gather for the midday meal. Not feeling particularly hungry or sociable, he skirted around the hall intending to use the back stairway to the upper floor.

"Here, where are you going, you can't have eaten yet; I know you were not with the patrol when they returned." Cook proclaimed as she stepped out of the kitchen bearing a covered serving dish.

"I...I'm just going up to change." Zak answered then smiled, "I was digging a garden."

The cook's eyes took in his soiled clothing, "So I see. I thought for a moment you were going to insult me by not eating."

"If I decide not eat, it wouldn't be an insult to you." Zak replied, "Excuse me."

Then he bowed and bounded up the stairs before she could question him further. She shot him a disapproving look and headed into the banquet hall.

XXXXX

"So, what is it you want to discuss, Father?" Obi-Wan asked as he pulled his tunic over his head.

Sho-Wan seated himself in a chair and tented his fingers, "When was the last time you spoke with your apprentice?" He asked.

"Zak? I don't know. He has been busy with Terra-Khai's patrols." Obi-Wan answered, then entered the bath chamber, "So, what did you wish to speak to me about?"

Sighing heavily, Sho-Wan shook his head, "We must talk about this, Obi-Wan."

"About Zak? Why?" Obi-Wan questioned to the sound of running water.

"He is troubled, My Son. Have you not noticed?"

"I admit we have seen little of each other these past weeks, but I would think he would come to me if he was troubled." Obi-Wan refuted.

"In this situation, I do not believe he would." Sho-Wan replied.

Obi-Wan returned to the bed chamber toweling his face dry, "With all due respect, you do not know him as well as I do, Father."

"Perhaps not, however, you surely cannot pretend your mind has not been focused elsewhere." Sho-Wan pointed out.

With a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan sat down on his bed, "It is true I have been...preoccupied to a certain extent." He conceded, "I was thinking just this morning that I should make time to talk to him."

Sho-Wan nodded in approval, "That would be a start." He agreed.

"I know I have neglected his training while we have been here." Obi-Wan conceded. "I am still not convinced he is troubled, however."

XXXXX

Zak was relieved to find the upper floor corridor empty as he made his way to the suite he shared with Obi-Wan. The sitting area was empty, however, he could hear his master and the Lord Regent conversing in one of the inner rooms. Not wanting to disturb their private discussion, he moved quietly toward his own bed chamber at the far end of the corridor.

"...tell him what your intentions are, Obi-Wan." He heard Sho-Wan say.

Zak forced himself to keep walking. He was not meant to hear the discussion. No matter what he thought, he had to put it out of his mind. Besides, he did not know what Obi-Wan's intentions were, or for that matter even if he had been the subject of discussion, so it made no sense to jump to conclusions. He entered his room, closed the door and leaned against the wall, forcing himself to calm down. After a moment, he moved to the bed and started to rummage through his satchel for a clean set of clothes, but then just sat down on the edge of the bed. He could not help thinking that he was the one Obi-Wan should reveal his intentions to, and that those intentions included leaving the Jedi. If that was indeed, his master's decision, Zak should be happy for Obi-Wan, and not feel sorry for himself by selfishly thinking how it would affect his apprenticeship. That was no way for a Jedi to behave. Standing up, Zak moved to the window; who could blame Obi-Wan for wanting to stay here?, he thought as he gazed out at the landscaped courtyard below. Aside from the beauty of the planet itself, Obi-Wan's family was here. If it was Obi-Wan's decision to stay on Antigalia, Zak would simply have to find another master to finish his training. It certainly wasn't unheard of, and if he were truly destined to be a Jedi Knight, it did not hinge on his apprenticeship with Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He would just have to trust the Force; what was meant to be, would be.

XXXXX

"You sound like Anakin. I would think my intentions are evident, Father." Obi-Wan stated.

"If your friend, Anakin, does not know your mind, then it is not as evident as you believe it to be." Sho-Wan pointed out.

"But I have not so much as hinted that I was contemplating leaving the Jedi." Obi-Wan argued, "There should be no question."

"I know this. But consider: You have spent more time with me, or sequestered with my staff, than you have your fellow Jedi; what kind of impression is that giving them?" Sho-Wan questioned, "And more to the point, what message is it sending to young Zak?"

"We are trying to stabilize the government, it is not as if I am purposely ignoring him. And I spend time with you because our time together is limited." Obi-Wan countered.

"I know this as well. However, for Zak, it may appear as if you are deliberately distancing yourself from him." Sho-Wan suggested.

"That is ridiculous." Obi-Wan refuted.

"Is it? You have spent little time with him since Tai-Me's arrest, and when you are together you barely speak to him." Sho-Wan counseled, "Put yourself in his place, Obi-Wan. What would you begin to believe?"

Obi-Wan digested this silently and then sighed, "Oh dear." He murmured.

"I am guilty as well, Obi-Wan. As your student, I should have insisted on his presence at our staff meetings." Sho-Wan admitted, "And had it not been for Li-Na, who overheard him speaking with Anakin, we still would not know how troubled he is."

"He is my Padawan, Father." Obi-Wan countered with a shake of his head, "I was the one who should have included him in the governmental proceedings."

Then he sighed and shook his head, "I blindly thought he was happy enough with Terra-Khai's sweep patrols." He added, "I should have realized it was his way of coping with the uncertainty of not knowing what I was going to do. This is my error; I should have been more attentive. Instead, he has gone to Anakin for counsel because he thought he could not approach me."

"But we know now." Sho-Wan pointed out, "You must tell him what your intentions are, Obi-Wan."

"Yes. As soon as possible." Obi-Wan concurred, as he turned to look toward the hallway.

Sho-Wan nodded, "I heard it as well. Is it him?"

"It is." Obi-Wan confirmed as he rose from his seat on the bed, "I should go to him now."

"We should go to him, My Son." Sho-Wan corrected.

Obi-Wan regarded his father for a moment, then nodded.

XXXXX

Anakin did not find Obi-Wan in the banquet hall. He still intended to prove to his apprentice that he was right about Obi-Wan. However, now that they were here, it would look strange if they left without sitting down to eat. Vindicating his former master would have to wait. They both filled their plates and found seats, both watching those coming and going in case the Jedi in question, or his apprentice, appeared.

"I wonder what's keeping Zak; I thought he would have returned by now." Ferri commented.

"He may have." Anakin suggested, "Maybe he's getting cleaned up. Col-Fre did say he was helping some old woman with a garden."

"Maybe." Ferri conceded.

"Or maybe Obi-Wan has found him and they're talking." Anakin speculated.

"If so, it's about time." Ferri retorted.

"I can't disagree with that." Anakin admitted, then gestured toward the doorway, "The younglings are coming in; keep an eye out for Tu-Shen."

But puzzlingly, the boy did not make an appearance, and when questioned, the other younglings had not seen him since Chan-Pai had dismissed them. Some had left before Tu-Shen, and those behind had been delayed by Chan-Pai's conversation with youngling directly behind him. Further, no one could confirm the boy had ever returned to the Residence after the morning class.

Somewhere between the outside class area and the Residence, Tu-Shen had disappeared.

XXXXX

Zak was in the bathing chamber and so did not hear Obi-Wan's knock. However, he did sense him enter as he scrubbed himself clean. It was rather a relief, to know what his master's choice would be. There would be no more indecision, no more question as to what Zak, himself, would need to do. Not wanting keep Obi-Wan waiting, he toweled himself dry and then entered the bed chamber, only to find that Obi-Wan was not alone. Sho-Wan's presence, he thought, could only mean Obi-Wan had chosen to stay on Antigalia. Steeling himself, he bowed to them, "Master. Lord Kenobi." He greeted, then moved to the bed to put on a fresh tunic, then sat on the bed, and began to weave his braid.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, and sat down next to him as his father took the chair, "I owe you an apology, Padawan." He began.

"You don't owe me anything, Master." Zak replied.

"I fear that I do, Zak. I have been so busy that we have barely talked in weeks." Obi-Wan said.

Zak smiled, "It's alright, Master; you have a lot on your mind."

"It's not alright." Obi-Wan countered, "I have left you on your own too long."

"I...Have I done something wrong?" Zak questioned.

The younger Jedi had assumed Obi-Wan had come to tell him he had chosen to remain here with his father; but now it appeared he had somehow committed some offense.

But both father and son were quick to assure him otherwise, "No, no; quite the contrary, Padawan." Obi-Wan corrected. "You and Ferri both are to be commended for your service in restoring order." Sho-Wan added with a smile, "We are not here to call you to task, Zak."

"Oh. I see." Zak murmured; his unfinished braid forgotten, he folded his hands in his lap and waited for the news he half-expected...and dreaded.

Obi-Wan sighed wearily, but his father leaned forward and shook his head, "No, Son." He replied, "I do not believe you do."

Zak cleared his throat, "I've seen the signs, I see very clearly, Lord Kenobi." He corrected, "And it will be alright. _ I'll_ be alright. So, you don't have to feel guilty on my account about leaving."

"That's very commendable, Padawan. But however clear it seems to you, I am not planning to stay here permanently." Obi-Wan told him.

"You've closed your mind to me, you've even avoided speaking with me." Zak pointed out, "Why would you do that unless you were hiding something? And what else would you have to hide but your decision to break with the Jedi?"

"I told you, Obi-Wan." Sho-Wan stated smugly.

"Well, I'm sorry, Zak. My behavior has give you every reason to believe that." Obi-Wan admitted, "But I promise you, I was not deliberately avoiding you, it just seemed that you were busy with your patrols and I have been forever tied up in meetings. As for closing my mind, I stand guilty as charged; although I only wished to shield you from my confusion, not hide a decision that would be unfavorable for you."

"Then why are you both here now?" Zak questioned.

"Had we known you were harboring such fears, Zak; we would have come to you sooner." Sho-Wan answered, "We are only here now because Li-Na overheard your conversation with Anakin this morning."

A long silent pause followed; Obi-Wan finished Zak's braid and secured it, then stood up and walked to the window. Zak toyed absently with the now-finished braid, his eyes turned downward, avoiding Sho-Wan's steady gaze, "We are here to apologize for allowing you to come to the wrong conclusion." The old Regent continued, "And to assure you that your fears are groundless regardless of appearances."

"I'm sorry, Master." Zak finally said, "I should never have gone whining to Anakin. I was thinking only about myself, and how your decision would affect me. I never considered how difficult this whole situation has been for you."

Obi-Wan turned back from the window, "It was only natural for you to be thinking about your future, Zak. Had I been more attentive, you would have had no reason for concern."

Sho-Wan smiled and slapped his thighs, then stood up and moved to sit next to Zak on the bed, "I have no desire to lure my son away from the only life he knows. I am sorry that I have led you to believe otherwise." He said, "Had I included you in our official meetings, instead of leaving you to Terra-Khai's patrols, perhaps you would have understood this."

"If Master Obi-Wan had decided to stay here, I would not have blamed you, Lord Kenobi." Zak replied, "I wouldn't have blamed my master either. It would just have been what was meant to be."

"Very philosophical for one so young." Sho-Wan responded, "In any case, I would like to rectify my mistake and invite you to participate in our work. I think it will be a good learning experience for you."

Zak gazed up at Obi-Wan, who smiled and nodded encouragingly, then turned toward the Lord Regent, "I...I would be honored, Sir." He answered.

"Good! Excellent, in fact!" Sho-Wan exclaimed, clapping his hands, "Shall we discuss your role over the midday repast?"

At the mention of food, Zak's stomach grumbled, reminding him that he had eaten next to nothing since the day before; he grinned self-consciously, "I guess I could do with something to eat." He admitted.

XXXXX

Anakin's concern over Tu-Shen's unexplained absence was temporarily averted when Zak entered the banquet hall in the company of his master and the Lord Regent. There was no longer any sense of enmity between master and apprentice, so obviously they must have finally healed the rift that had grown between them; much to Anakin's relief. The three headed over to the banquet tables, but were quickly intercepted by a hovering kitchen worker and, after a brief conversation, they seated themselves at an empty table. The vindicated kitchen worker then set their table with plates and utensils, filled serving dishes with a variety of the banquet's offerings and set the dishes in the center of the table.

"We should tell them, Master." Ferri's suggestion interrupted Anakin's musings.

"We will." Anakin replied, "Let's give them a little time to eat first. Who knows, maybe Tu-Shen will make an appearance by then and we won't have to worry about it."

Ferri shook his head, but did not disagree.

They waited until Anakin judged the trio had eaten their fill before pushing back his chair and heading over to their table. Pulling up another chair he sat down between the Lord Regent and Obi-Wan, "I think we have a problem." He said.

* * *

List of Characters

Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member

Ana-Bai (deceased) – still-born daughter of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's sister

Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother

Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally

Chi-Na – Medical technician, Resistance ally

Col-Fre – Resistance member, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

La-Me – Pi-Tong's granddaughter and contact with the Resistance

Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker

Li-ta – Little girl rescued by Anakin and Ferri

Lo-Pai – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nar-Pol – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nia-Wan Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's sister, Si-Lon's mother

Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright

Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence

Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance

Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father

Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia

Sha-Khan Marjinn – Antigalia's ambassador to the Republic

Schu-Lan – Head of the Royal Nursery, Sjo-Me's personal nursemaid

Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi

Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father

Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece

Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon

Ta-Ping – Sentry assigned, to guard Sho-Wan

Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia

Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Tu-Long – One of Antigalia's Senators

Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell

Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother

Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo


	42. Taken

**This was a difficult chapter to write, and I must have deleted, moved or rewritten it 2 or 3 times before I finally got it (hopefully) right. Thanks to those who are still reading, and special thanks to those who left reviews: Valairy Scot, JediKnight13, starwarsforever, Mystic Winter, SWfanfan and StarWars For Life. My apologies in advance for springing two more new characters on you when you're already overburdened with so many...but it seemed necessary. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 41 – Taken

"And you're telling me that no one has seen him?" Obi-Wan questioned when Anakin told him about Tu-Shen's mysterious disappearance.

"Not since handing in his school work. The younglings say he was headed in the direction of the Residence, but apparently he never arrived." Anakin answered.

"He seemed to be adjusting so well; why would he bolt again?" Sho-Wan wondered.

"Well, apparently Chan-Pai embarrassed him a little by commenting on his progress." Ferri replied.

"It's possible he just went off on his own for a little while and lost track of time." Obi-Wan suggested, "I find it difficult to believe a little praise would have sent him into hiding."

Before anyone could respond, the head cook herself interrupted them, "I am looking for Tu-Shen, he was supposed to come to the kitchen for his meal, but I have not seen him. And now his food is growing cold." She announced, sounding more perturbed than concerned.

"Apparently, no one has seen him since Chan-Pai dismissed the class." Sho-Wan told her.

"_No one_ has seen him?" Cook asked, "How is that possible that...you don't suppose he used his little trick again, you know the one he used to get into the dungeon."

"Well, anything is possible." Obi-Wan allowed, "However, there seems to be little motive to hide now; I'm sure he decided to take a walk and just lost track of time. But perhaps it might be time to organize a search for him."

"I agree." Sho-Wan concurred, "If we find him out merely taking a stroll through the gardens, then we can laugh at ourselves for being over protective. But if something more sinister has happened..."

"But, Sir, that would mean the grounds are not secure." Ferri pointed out.

"Well, let us hope that is not the case, then." Sho-Wan responded quickly.

The cook sighed, "I suppose I should put his dinner in the warmer." She said, "I sure hope he's alright."

"As we all do." Obi-Wan agreed.

"I can resolve this easily enough." Ferri interjected, "It shouldn't take me too long to find him; if he's out taking a walk, I'll remind him it's past midday and if he's run off, I can track him down."

Anakin nodded in agreement, then caught the younger man's arm as he stood up, "But, Ferri, if you sense anything wrong..."

"I'll come right back, I promise." Ferri confirmed.

"No going off on your own; if Tu-Shen_ is_ in trouble, you may very well walk right into it." Anakin clarified.

"I understand, Master." Ferri assured him, then exited the hall quickly.

Anakin watched him go with more than a little trepidation, "I have a bad feeling about this." He murmured.

And no one disagreed.

Ferri was only gone a few minutes when he staggered back into the hall, alone, pale and visibly shaken, "He's not out walking, and he didn't bolt." He revealed, leaning on the back of a chair for support, "He's been taken."

XXXXXX

"_You are doing very well." _Chan-Pai had said, and while he had been embarrassed at being singled out for such a compliment, Tu-Shen could not pretend it hadn't felt it good to hear it.

He smiled to himself, shifted school satchel, and was just turning to wait for the boy who had been behind him when he was jerked forcibly into the bushes lining the path. His squeal of protest was muffled by a hand clamped over his mouth and he dropped his satchel, scattering his books and other belongings on the ground in the struggle free himself as he was dragged deeper under cover. He tried to shake off the hand preventing him from calling for help, but his assailant only tightened his grip, squeezing his face painfully. Kicking and struggling, he was pulled further away from the path before being shoved roughly against a tree. He continued to fight, but then abruptly froze, his eyes widening as he finally came face to face with his captor. The man grinned coldly at him, "Yes, you know me, don't you." He hissed.

Oh, yes, Tu-Shen knew him, all too well he knew him; Brune, Shen-Grel's off-world mercenary enforcer and the latest of his mother's long list of 'friends'. He was cruel and he was ruthless, and if Brune was here, then, _She _must be nearby. Gripped by fear, Tu-Shen renewed his struggle, fighting harder than ever to free himself; after what he had done to Shen-Grel, he wanted to be nowhere near her. But he was no match for the man who pressed his other arm against Tu-Shen's neck and laughed at him, "Save your strength, boy; and listen real close now." He ordered, leaning down to put his face so close to Tu-Shen's that the boy could smell his foul breath.

Tu-Shen moaned, turning away and closing his eyes, "Now, I'm going to take my hand away, but if you call for help, you will pay dearly for it, and so will whoever comes to help you. Do you understand?"

Seeing little choice at the moment, Tu-Shen nodded slowly, "Smart boy." The man chuckled, removing the hand covering the boy's mouth but not the one pinning him against the tree.

"What...do you want, Brune?" Tu-Shen gasped.

The response did not come from Brune, however, "Tsk, tsk, you have been a very naughty boy, Tu-Shen." A woman's scolded menacingly as she appeared from the other side of the tree, running a finger up the side of face, "Very, very naughty."

XXXXXX

Those present in the hall were stunned into silence at Ferri's news; but only for a moment before they began to demand more information from the shaken Jedi apprentice, who could tell them only that Tu-Shen had been dragged into the bushes lining the path by one very strong person who had not treated the struggling boy gently. More than half hour had passed since Tu-Shen's disappearance, and though no one wanted to think about it, in the back of everyone's mind was the fear that he would not be found alive.

Anakin blamed himself for not acting sooner, but there was no time for self-recrimination. If there was any chance of finding the boy they had to move quickly. He may very well have already been removed from the grounds. Terra-Khai was contacted and a search and rescue party, including a number of Terra-Khai's security forces and all four of the Jedi. was quickly organized to find the kidnapped boy. Though Sho-Wan was displeased, he easily understood the reasoning behind his exclusion; with an unknown, and clearly hostile entity roaming the Residence grounds, the Lord Regent's safety just could not be guaranteed. As it was, Terra-Khai was concerned for the security of the Residence itself and assigned several guards to each door. Whoever had taken Tu-Shen would not get in easily.

_XXXXXX_

Re-energized from his nap, the first thing on Sjo-Me's afternoon agenda was game time with Tu-Shen. He was quite disappointed when his friend did not appear at the usual time, and complained strenuously to Schu-Lan until she gave in to his demands to help him locate his tardy playmate. Schu-Lan thought he could very well be with his new foster mother, Ti-Lo, so, with Tu-Shen leading the way, they headed down to the former Royal aide's chambers. Ti-Lo was more surprised than alarmed to learn that her foster son had not already come to the nursery. However, she, along with Schu-Lan suspected the boy was still in the kitchens helping Cook. And so, together, the three headed down to see what had become of Tu-Shen.

"Not here." Cook informed them, "Never came in after lessons."

"What do you mean, he never came in?" Ti-Lo demanded.

"Just what I said, Milady. I was expecting him to come in here to get his dinner, but he never came. I went out to see if he was in the hall, but he wasn't there either. And no one has seen him since Chan-Pai dismissed her class." Cook explained. That Jedi boy is out looking for him, I think."

"Tu was supposta play with me." Sjo-Me explained, "Where he go?"

"Don't you worry, My Prince, I'm sure he hasn't gone far." Schu-Lan reassured the toddler, "He's probably just out in the garden."

"Wit'out me?" Sjo-Me questioned, "He not do that."

Ti-Lo knelt down facing him, "Well, Ferri will find him; it will be alright." She said, taking his arms, "Now, you go on back to the nursery with Schu, alright?"

"What you do, Lady Ti?" Sjo-Me asked.

"I'm going to find out about Tu-Shen." Ti-Lo answered, "And I'll come and up and tell you as soon as I know."

Sjo-Me nodded solemnly, "You promise?"

"I promise." Ti-Lo vowed.

"Alright." Sjo-Me replied, taking Schu-Lan's hand.

Ti-Lo smiled and stood up, "I am not sure whether Lady Si-Lon knows about this. If you see her, tell her I will be in the hall." She told the nurse.

"Yes, Milady." Schu-Lan answered.

XXXXXX

Tu-Shen shrank from the woman's touch, turning away and closing his eyes, "Oh...no." He sobbed.

The woman gripped his face and turned it toward her, "Oh yes, you stupid brat, I ought to kill you!" She exclaimed.

"Please...just...let me go." Tu-Shen pleaded.

"Why should I? You ruined _everything _by killing Shen-Grel." His mother retorted.

"What do you care?" Tu-Shen questioned boldly, "You've got Brune."

Ling's face reddened and she slammed his head back against the tree; he groaned and slumped forward, "Everyone who followed Shen-Grel has been outlawed, and now we can't get off this rock." She continued, grabbing a handful of his hair and forcing his head up, "And that's _your_ fault because _you_ killed him."

Groggily, Tu-Shen licked his lips, "What...do you want...with me?" He mumbled thickly.

"You, you murdering little brat, are our ticket out of here." The woman answered with a sneer.

"We shouldn't stay in one place too long, Ling; they may already be looking for him." Brune warned.

"Oh, I don't think they'll miss him yet." The woman replied, then glanced around nervously, "But, you're right, we should keep moving. Bring him."

Still reeling from his encounter with the tree, Tu-Shen could offer little resistance as Brune planted one hand on his mouth and wrapped his other arm around his neck, "You're not going to tie him up first?"

"Not here; it's too risky, let's move first." Ling answered, taking the lead and they continued to move even further into the undergrowth.

Tu-Shen struggled a little as his senses returned, but Brune was quick to shift his hold just enough to make it difficult for the boy to breathe, "Keep fighting, Boy; you'll pay for it later." He threatened.

"Oh he'll pay alright. This is far enough." Ling said.

Brune dumped Tu-Shen roughly to the ground and held him down while Ling emptied the contents of her pack on the ground, "Turn him over." She instructed.

Brune rolled the boy onto his stomach and pulled his hands behind his back with practiced ease as Ling approached them with a length of leather cording; Tu-Shen had always submitted to this, never having known anything else; but he was no longer naive and resisted Ling's efforts, "Hold him still." Ling said, as she tried to bind his wrists.

"No!" Tu-Shen continued to struggle.

Ling laughed, "My, my, Tu-Shen, how you've changed. You're not the spineless weakling I remember." She observed, "But you are fighting a battle you cannot win. And we do not have time for games; give in now, or pay the price."

Frustrated, Ling huffed in annoyance when Tu-Shen ignored her threat, "This isn't working." She declared, releasing him to sort through the pack's contents strewn on the ground, then retrieved a length of rough cloth, "Here we go."

"No...please."

Ignoring his plea, Ling wadded the cloth up and forced it into Tu-Shen's mouth, "Now, let's try this again." She said, "Hurt him if you have to."

Brune nodded, bringing the boy's arms together behind his back once again, but being gagged seemed to fuel his resistance and he fought even harder against being bound.

Without warning or hesitation, Brune promptly snapped on of Tu-Shen's fingers.

Tu-Shen's agonized cry was effectively stifled by the wadded cloth, but the cruel act was enough to put an end to his resistance so that Ling was able to wind the cord around his wrists several times, then pull it tight and knot it. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Your rebelliousness is admirable. But costly, do you not agree."

Squeezing his eyes shut,Tu-Shen turned away from her, "The price will be higher next time." She warned, "Sit him up."

Brune hauled him up by one arm, then toyed with Tu-Shen's broken finger. Tu-Shen whimpered, clamping down on the cloth wad as the pain spread throughout his hand and up his arm, "Well, looks like you're paying for it now, aren't you, Boy." Brune said, grinning as he jerked the cloth out of the boy's mouth.

"I...don't know...what you want...I...I can't help you." Tu-Shen told them haltingly.

"Well, you were not our first choice, I admit; but the little princeling was always too well guarded." Ling said, "But you should do just as well. Better, in fact."

"I...I don't understand."

"You are every bit as stupid as Shen-Grel said you were." Ling derided, "Don't you think your Lord Regent would do anything to get his dead wife's grandson back?"

Understanding suddenly dawned on Tu-Shen and he launched himself up, "NO!" He cried.

Brune cuffed him in the face and slammed him back to the ground so hard it knocked the wind out of him, "Stupid boy, where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

Ling shook here head, "You see, Brune, this is what happens when you fail to discipline properly." She said.

The enforcer chuckled, pulling Tu-Shen back up by his hair, "You are not in a position to say 'no' to me, Tu-Shen." Ling said, taking the boy's face in one hand, forcing him to look at her.

"You'll never...get away with...this." The captive youngling warned through clenched teeth as he tried to shake her hand off.

"You know, your defiance was amusing at first, but it has become annoying." Ling stated, then released her hold.

"I think he needs a lesson in...proper behavior, Ling." Brune suggested.

"Do it." Ling agreed, retrieving the discarded wad of cloth, and searching her pack until she found another.

Tu-Shen shook his head, "No...don't...please. I...I'll be good...I promise"

"Well, now, there's the old Tu-Shen; but it's too late for begging. And I really cannot trust any promise you make now." Ling replied, then shoved the cloth back into his mouth.

"I told you there would be a price for your behavior." She reminded him, as she covered his mouth with the second length, jerked it tight and tied it at the back of neck, rechecked it to be sure it was secure, then nodded, "Time to pay up."

She turned to Brune, "Teach him a lesson. Just make it quick; we have already been here too long."

Tu-Shen protested through the gag, and tried futilely to sidle away, uttering a muffled 'no' as Brune gripped his shoulder firmly with one hand, "As you wish." Brune responded with an eager grin, shoving the boy face down.

Some inner warning prompted Tu-Shen to clench both his hands into fists, ignoring the pain from the already broken finger on his right hand, but Brune forced that weaker, already injured hand open, grasped _three_ of the boy's fingers and bent them back until they snapped.

The boy went rigid with shock and pain, his scream muffled by the gag, his vision going gray as he came close to losing consciousness, barely aware as Brune pulled him back up to a sitting position. After a moment, he recovered somewhat as the intense pain was replaced by a throbbing lingering one. Ling smiled triumphantly as he eyed her blearily, still breathing heavily, with the dull look of accepted defeat; bound, gagged and in pain, Tu-Shen's short-lived rebellion was over.

"So now you see how it is, don't you." Ling said, lifting his chin when he lowered his gaze, so that he could not look away, "You do as _I_ say. Or you'll have more to cry about than a couple of broken fingers."

Ling forced him to look at her for a moment longer then struck him across the face with the flat of her hand, "Be a good boy now and maybe you'll live through this."

Tu-Shen turned his gaze downward and stared mutely at the ground.

"So, is he walking, or do I carry him?" Brune asked while Ling gathered up the scattered contents of the pack.

"Better carry him. It might be fun to watch him stumble around, but we can't spare the time." Ling answered.

"Then let me tie his legs; I don't want him kicking me." Brune replied.

"There's no fight left in him, Brune." Ling argued.

Brune said nothing, but crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest and waited.

After a moment, Ling sighed, shrugged and tossed him another length of cord, "Suit yourself."

Tu-Shen made no attempt to prevent Brune from removing his boots, nor did he move so much as a muscle as his ankles were bound, allowing Shen-Grel's enforcer to finish quickly, "Ready?" Ling inquired as she fastened her pack.

Brune bent down close to Tu-Shen's face, "What say you, Boy; are you ready?" He asked mockingly.

The captive boy looked away; Brune laughed, nudging Tu-Shen's leg with the toe of his boot, "Not so tough now, are you, Boy." He observed.

Ling put her hands on her hips, "Stop playing around." She ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." Brune retorted, then pulled the boy roughly to his feet.

Aside from a pained moan when his broken fingers were jostled, Tu-Shen was unresisting as Ling's companion hoisted him over his shoulder. Shifting the boy's weight slightly, Brune nodded to Ling, "All set. Let's do this." He said.

Ling nodded, and then, with their bound and gagged hostage they headed in a roundabout route back toward the Residence.

XXXXXX

Starting at the spot Ferri had first sensed trouble, it did not take long to locate Tu-Shen's belongs scattered on the ground where he had lost them in his struggle to free himself from his yet-unknown assailant. Po-Ku squatted down on the ground and began to pick up the boy's belongings, "All his things." Po-Ku murmured to himself.

Meanwhile, Ferri's insight was giving him a glimpse at the darker details of the boy's abduction, "This man knows him; he was waiting for him." He revealed as he turned to retrace the kidnapper's path through the woods dragging his protesting quarry along, one hand clapped tightly over the struggling boy's mouth so he could not call out for help, the other arm wrapped around his chest, preventing him from escape. They continued on a short distance before Ferri came to a halt facing one of the trees in the small copse. Approaching the tree slowly, Ferri put his hand out cautiously and touched it.

"What is it, Padawan?" Anakin asked, as he sensed a change in the younger man.

Ferri turned and shot him a malicious grin, "You know me, don't you." He hissed.

"Ferri?"

"Save your strength, Boy; and listen real close now." Ferri continued, his eyes glazed from the trance that had taken him.

"What's going on?" Po-Ku asked as he joined them, clutching Tu-Shen's satchel tightly to his chest.

"He's become Tu-Shen's kidnapper." Anakin replied, spreading his hands as he took several steps back, "Give him some room."

"Is he in danger?" Terrai-Khai questioned.

"Maybe. He's been warned against doing this kind of thing." Anakin answered, "But he could reveal something important, so I'm going to let him go a little longer."

Leaning one arm against the tree, and with his other hand, slightly curved as if holding something, Ferri continued, "Now, I'm going to take my hand away, but if you call for help, you will pay dearly for it, and so will whoever comes to help you. Do you understand?" Nodding, then, Ferri relaxed his hand, But still continued to press against the tree with his other arm, "Smart boy."

Ferri chuckled, then turned to look off to one side. He shifted just slightly and was silent for a brief period, a look of amusement spread over his face, leaving those gathered around him to assume he was listening to some conversation. After a moment, he glanced around and broke his silence, "We shouldn't stay in one place too long, Ling; they may already be looking for him."

"Who is Ling?" Terra-Khai interjected.

"Obviously, this man's accomplice." Obi-Wan replied, "So, now we know there are at least two of them."

"What would they want with Tu-Shen?" Po-Ku wondered.

"I don't know. But Ferri has already discovered that the man, at least, knows him and was waiting for him, so this wasn't just a random kidnapping." Obi-Wan concluded, "I suppose the why of it will present itself in time."

Ferri shifted again, this time appearing to hug something (or someone) against him, with his one hand in that strange partially curled position, "You're not going to tie him up first?"

Then he was on the move once more, silent for a bit before issuing a threat, "Keep fighting, Boy; you'll pay for it later."

He halted shortly thereafter, knelt on the ground, and appeared to be struggling with something. Suddenly he recoiled and shot to his feet, flying backwards and nearly knocking Anakin off his feet.

He turned and regarded Anakin, pale, sweating and with a look of shear horror; Anakin gripped his arms, and shook him forcefully, "Ferri!" He commanded.

The younger Jedi blinked several times, then inhaled sharply and slumped against his master, "Force." He gasped, as Anakin slipped to the ground with him, "Force, Force, Force."

Cradling his stricken apprentice, Anakin looked worriedly up at Obi-Wan who knelt beside them, touching Ferri's face with the back of his hand. Ferri shrank from the touch, but Obi-Wan persisted, "Be still, Padawan." He said gently.

"Now what do we do?" Col-Fre questioned, "They're getting away."

"Give us a minute will you." Zak replied curtly, "Can't you see he might be hurt?"

"Zak, come here; we need you." Obi-Wan instructed.

Zak glared at Col-Fre and then squatted next to Obi-Wan. Ferri rubbed his temple, mumbling unintelligibly, calmer now, though in some kind of fugue state as he stared blankly past them.

"He's never been affected like this." Anakin told them.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Ferri's forehead, "But it's not the first time he's become someone he's tracking, is it?" He asked.

"When he was first learning, he used to do it all the time; but it's dangerous because it's almost impossible to control, so he has since learned how to tap into his visions without becoming part of them." Anakin answered, then sighed, "He knows better than to work like this; what was he thinking?"

"You will have to ask him when he comes around, Anakin. I'm not sensing any serious damage; he has just had a very nasty shock." Obi-Wan assured him.

Then he turned his attention to his own apprentice, "Zak, place your hand here." He instructed, guiding Zak's hand to rest on the back of Ferri's head, "Now, just relax, and let your shields down."

Closing his eyes, Zak did as he was told.

"Anakin, do you remember when you opened your mind to me back on Naboo?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Yes."

"I retreated from what you showed me, remember?" Obi-Wan continued, "To some extent, it appears as if Ferri has done the same thing."

Nodding in understanding, Anakin touched Ferri's cheek, "We just need to pull him back."

With the three Jedi working together, it was not long before Ferri sighed deeply, closed his eyes for a moment and massaged his forehead, "How do you feel, Padawan?" Anakin asked.

"I...just wanted to read his thoughts...but...then I was...him...Force...and I couldn't control myself." Ferri responded, then shuddered, "I...I broke one of Tu-Shen's fingers to make him lie still."

"Dear Lord." Po-Ku gasped, covering his mouth with his hand.

"It wasn't you, Ferri." Obi-Wan assured him, "You were only experiencing what this man did to him."

Ferri shook his head, "But it felt so real. I looked down and it was my hand bending that little finger back and..." He began, then shuddered again, "I tried to stop but..."

"Well, you did stop, by pulling out of the vision...violently." Anakin told him, "You flew back so quickly that you nearly knocked me off my feet."

"I did? I don't remember." Ferri replied, "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Anakin reprimanded, "How could you let yourself be pulled in like that when you know how dangerous it is?"

"I really am sorry, Master." Ferri insisted, "But I thought maybe if I could get into his head, I'd be able to figure out his next move."

"And now you know why you're not supposed to do that." Anakin surmised.

Ferri pushed himself up, and shook his head, "Nothing like this has ever happened before." He said.

"I know, Padawan. And I don't think we want it to happen again, so next time take the advice of your wiser and more experienced instructor and observe only, don't get drawn in." Anakin counseled.

"Yes, Master." Ferri agreed, leaning forward to cradle his head.

"What did you learn for all you trouble, Ferri?" Terra-Khai asked.

Ferri paused to gather his thoughts, "The man's name is Brune." He said, "He knows Tu-Shen because he worked for his father, keeping the other men in line, mostly, and punishing Tu-Shen when Shen-Grel didn't feel like doing it himself. He likes to think of himself as an enforcer."

"You...I should say, 'he' was speaking with someone named Ling." Po-Ku put.

"Ling, yeah; the woman." Ferri confirmed, "She's his mother."

"Brune's mother?" Col-Fre guessed.

Ferri turned to look at him, "No, Tu-Shen's." He corrected.

"Tu-Shen's mother? Are you certain, Ferri?" Po-Ku questioned.

"One hundred percent certain, yes." Ferri stated, "She and this Brune are...well, let's just say they are very well acquainted."

"With Shen-Grel barely cold in his grave. Lovely woman." Obi-Wan commented dryly.

"Oh, they were fooling around behind Shen-Grel's back for some time before he was killed. And Brune knows he's not the first." Ferri told them, "He's just the only one smart enough not to get caught."

"What happened to the others, I wonder." Zak questioned.

"That's not real clear, I guess because Brune wasn't really thinking about it; but I think he killed them for Shen-Grel." Ferri revealed.

"Force." Anakin murmured.

Po-Ku pressed Tu-Shen's satchel against his face, "And now this monster has my boy." He proclaimed.

"If it's any consolation, they don't plan to kill him." Ferri added, "Ling said something about him being their ticket out of here."

"What are they planning? To use him as a hostage to force their way onto an outgoing transport?" Terra-Khai speculated.

"I don't know that yet." Ferri said, scrambling to his feet, "But I intend to find out."

Rising, Anakin put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "No, Ferri, you're not in any condition to..."

"Master, we don't have a choice." Ferri countered, "The only way we are going to find them is through me."

"After what just happened? I can't let you do this." Anakin refused.

"I'll be more careful this time." Ferri promised, "I won't let myself get drawn in so far."

"No, I'm sorry. It's just too dangerous." Anakin decided.

"And what about Tu-Shen? They've already hurt him once, Force knows what else they have done to him; what they could be doing to him right now. I've been inside Brune's mind, I know what he's capable of; he's sadistic and cruel and he'd hurt that boy just for the pleasure of it. " Ferri argued, "Please, let me at least try to find him."

Anakin looked over at Po-Ku's grief-stricken face; he had already lost his only son, and now was on the verge of losing this boy he had grown so fond of, "What are our chances of picking up their trail and tracking them without Ferri's help?" He asked, turning to Terra-Khai.

The military leader shrugged, "It could be done, I suppose." He allowed, "But it wouldn't be easy, and could take a while. They could very well make it to the nearest transport and be gone before we've caught up to them."

"Great." Anakin sighed, then turned to Obi-Wan, "And what would you do in my place, My Master?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully for a moment, "I would let Zak make his own choice." He answered simply.

"For what it's worth, I think this all hinges on Ferri." Zak interjected, "It's going to end up a mess, no matter what, but I think it will be worse without Ferri's help."

Shaking his head, Anakin threw up his hands in defeat and sighed heavily, "Alright, you win." He conceded, "Just be very careful, Ferri; I'd rather not have to take what's left of you home in a basket if this goes badly."

XXXXXX

The hike back to the Residence was a miserable one for the helpless youngling slung over Brune's shoulder. Every step jolted his injured fingers, sending waves of pain up his arm. And with his head hanging over Brune's back, his view of the ground was frightening far. They mostly ignored him as they walked, though they talked between themselves. They stopped only once, apparently for Brune's benefit - he lowered Tu-Shen, dumping him roughly to the ground, and he went off behind a tree. Ling paid no attention to him as she crossed her arms and paced. Tu-Shen tensed, each time she came close to him, but she never even looked at him. A few minutes later, Brune reappeared, fastening his breeches.

"Let's get moving." Ling said.

Brune nodded wordlessly, as he reached down, hoisted Tu-Shen to his feet by one arm and hauled him back onto his shoulder.

Tu-Shen moaned, trying to ignore his throbbing fingers, his parched throat, and the nausea building in his stomach. He was at the mercy of a bully and a mother who bore him no love. And he had come to the realization that they would never let him go, they couldn't.

They would use him to force the Lord Regent to allow them to leave Antigalia; but even if he agreed to their demands, they would be stupid if they released him before they were safely away.

And they weren't stupid.

Then once they were off-world, once knew they were safe, they would either just kill him outright, or possibly make further profit from him and sell him to slave traders. Or maybe they would keep for awhile as their prisoner until they grew bored with him before they sold him.

Or would Ling just give Brune leave to kill him? Either way, Tu-Shen thought, he doubted he would be lucky enough that they would just dump him off somewhere. If they managed to leave Antigalia, he would never return.

But just when he was at the point of giving up all hope, he suddenly realized that it wouldn't happen that way. He knew that somehow, some way, he would be rescued before Ling had a chance to take him out of the Residence grounds.

"Don't worry, Tu-Shen; it will all be over soon." Ling crooned as she stroked his cheek.

Tu-Shen turned his head to look at her and she smiled wickedly, "I know you're uncomfortable." She said, fingering the thick cloth covering his mouth, "But you've been disobedient and disrespectful; and that kind of behavior must be punished. You understand, don't you?"

The boy regarded her for another moment, then grunted through the gag, closed his eyes and turned his head away. A move he quickly regretted as seconds later, his head was whipped back and he found himself face to face with his livid mother, "Don't you _dare_ turn away from me when I'm talking to you." She commanded, squeezing his cheeks in a painful, vice-like grip, "I can make you wish you had never been born."

Brune shifted his weight, "Ling, what are you doing? Maybe we should get going, huh?" He suggested.

"In a minute." Ling replied, twisting Tu-Shen's head sideways.

Tu-Shen squirmed, trying to alleviate the strain caused by the unnatural position Ling was forcing on him, he managed a muffled cry, before Ling responded, "Just remember that you are _mine_. To do with as I please." She told him, "I will break you. And there is nothing you, or anyone else can do to stop me."

For a moment, the boy thought Ling would snap his neck just as Brune had snapped his fingers; but then she released him and turned her back on him, "Let's go, Brune." She declared.

Ling was right, Tu-Shen decided, as they resumed their trek: She could do whatever she pleased to him, and, in his present situation, _he_ could do nothing to stop her; and several weeks ago, he would have accepted that. However, he _had_ changed, she was right about that too; he had learned things from his time at the Residence: He now understood that he had never done anything naughty enough to deserve the cruelty he had been subjected to by or under instructions from Ling and Shen-Grel. And he now knew what it meant to be loved, and to belong to a real family. And while he, himself, was powerless at Ling's hand, his family was not, and he knew, without a doubt, that they had already begun searching for him; they would stop her. Nothing Ling or Brune could do to him after this would erase this knowledge or diminish its power.

Ling could never break him.

Not now.

XXXXXX

Ti-Lo nearly fainted when she was told that Tu-Shen had been abducted. Fortunately, Si-Lon was there to comfort her, to reassure her, to tell her it would be alright. Being the strong woman she was, however, Ti-Lo quickly regained her composure and announced her intention to join the rescue party. This was completely out of the question, though, due to the rigid security measures Terra-Khai had put in place, and so Ti-Lo had little choice but to join the others and wait for word from the rescuers.

All plans for the afternoon had been put on hold. With Tu-Shen's life on the line, Sho-Wan could think of nothing else. All he wanted was for the boy to be found and returned to his rightful home. He was Ana's grandson, he belonged here.

Upstairs in the nursery, Sjo-Me remained blissfully unaware of what had become of his friend. Schu-Lan knew, of course - Si-Lon had come to her with the news as soon as she had heard it - but the two women both agreed that Sjo-Me was far too young to be told. He was told that Tu-Shen was only lost in the garden; and this seemed quite possible to young prince.

No one inside the Residence yet knew who had taken Tu-Shen.

Or why.

But that would soon change.

XXXXXX

A quick search turned up Tu-Shen's discarded boots, and until Ferri reassured him, Po-Ku was convinced they would soon find the boy's body. Likewise, he was relieved when Ferri informed him he had sensed that the boy was not being forced to walk barefoot; his boots were removed so that his ankles could be bound. Unfortunately, Ferri's gift revealed that Brune had broken three more of Tu-Shen's fingers as punishment for trying to escape; reluctantly he felt compelled to share this discovery with his companions, though he kept the knowledge that Brune had enjoyed doing it to himself.

But he also uncovered some other, very important tidbits which would help them greatly in freeing the captive boy.

"They are going back to the Residence." He told them, "To barter him for safe passage away from Antigalia."

"Then we've got them." Terra-Khai replied, "All we have to do is follow them, they'll be trapped once they reach the Residence."

"But they aren't going back the way they came." Ferri added, "I think they must know Tu-Shen would be missed by now, and that they are probably being followed. They are taking the long way around."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Well, we still have the advantage. They do not know how much easier it is for you to track them, and so they will not expect to be found so easily." He deduced, "Terra-Khai, perhaps we should divide our forces and hit them from two directions."

Terra-Khai smiled, "I was about to make the same proposal." He replied.

"Since we already know where they are going, shouldn't we all just turn around and go back to wait for them?" Po-Ku questioned.

"If we split up, we will be able to block their retreat." Terra-Khai explained.

"So you intend to trap them between the two groups." Po-Ku nodded, then furled his brow, "But will that not put Tu-Shen in greater danger?"

"No greater than he is already in. They cannot kill Tu-Shen, Po-Ku; his life is the only thing they have to bargain with." Obi-Wan assured him.

Po-Ku, however, was not reassured, "But they will hurt him; they will hurt him until their demands are met." He countered, "And when they see there is no escape, then they will kill him anyway."

"We will be as well-hidden as Brune was when he snatched Tu-Shen. They will not know until it is too late." Terra-Khai countered.

"Do you think they are foolish enough to fall this?" Po-Ku questioned doubtfully

"I don't think they are foolish at all." Terra-Khai corrected, "I am sure they know by now that they are being followed; this is why they are taking a longer route back instead of just turning around. But, as Master Kenobi has already pointed out, they do not know Ferri's gift for tracking. And they have no reason to suspect that we already know where they are going, and that they are, basically, walking into a trap."

"I still fear for Tu-Shen's safety." Po-Ku persisted skeptically.

"We all do, My Lord. If you have another plan, we are open to hear it." Obi-Wan said.

Po-Ku sighed heavily, "I do not." He admitted.

"I understand your concern; I share it." Obi-Wan sympathized, "Tu-Shen is my nephew; I do not wish to see him hurt any more than he already has been. But if we allow Ling to leave this planet, she will have no choice but to take Tu-Shen with her to assure their safe passage, and then I do not believe we will see him alive again. This is truly his best chance."

"You are right, of course, Master Kenobi." Po-Ku conceded, "I will stay with you, if that is acceptable."

"That would probably be best; Ferri and his team will need to move swiftly." Obi-Wan replied.

"And they should be on their way as soon as possible." Terra-Khai added, then turned to his men, picking out those he knew could keep up with the Jedi tracker.

"Do not draw too close to them, Ferri; we do not want them to know their retreat has been cut off." Obi-Wan advised.

"Yes, Master." Ferri responded, then gestured to those Terra-Khai had chosen to accompany him.

As they moved off with Ferri in the lead, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, "You are not going with him?" He asked.

Anakin watched his apprentice work for moment, then shook his head, "No, I think he can handle this one on his own." He answered.

While Ferri's party headed off to follow the kidnappers' trail, Obi-Wan commed the Residence to let his father know what they had learned so far, that they were planning on intercepting them and what he would need his father to do. When he ended his transmission, he turned to Zak, "I would like you to return to the Residence, Padawan." He said.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied, "What would you like me to do?"

"It is likely Ling will demand to see my father in order to lay out her demands to him, and I would like you to stand with him when he meets with her, that will give us a Jedi presence on three sides, and I will be able to signal you by clicking your comm when we are in place. I would do this myself, but I cannot trust my leg to support me for a lengthy run."

"I understand, Master." Zak responded.

Obi-Wan patted him the back, "May the Force me with you." He said, "Go now."

With a nod, Zak turned and took off. Obi-Wan watched him until he was out of sight, then joined Terra-Khai who was laying out a plan to overpower Tu-Shen's kidnappers, and rescue him.

XXXXXX

By the time they halted again, Tu-Shen's mangled fingers were swollen and the swelling had spread as far as his wrist, causing the cord binding his hands to tighten enough to cut off his circulation and lacerate his wrists, the wad of cloth in his mouth had sucked all the moisture from his throat so that he could not swallow and he had started to drift in and out of consciousness, hardly noticing when the jarring movement of Brune's progress had stopped.

"This is far enough." Ling announced, "Put him down; he walks from here."

Brune chuckled as he dumped his burden and untied the cord binding his ankles then immediately dragged him to his feet. Tu-Shen swayed for a moment and then crumpled, "Worthless Brat, get up." Ling commanded, kicking him sharply in the ribs.

Brune bent down and lifted one of Tu-Shen's eyelids, "He's out, Ling." He said, "What now?"

Ling pursed her lips and cursed, "We rouse him. He will walk in, just like we planned." She decided, kneeling to pull the cloth from his mouth, then pried his mouth open to remove the wad, "Give me your water bottle and sit him up."

Squatting opposite her, Brune pulled the boy up and tilted his head back. Tu-Shen choked as Ling forced him to drink, but after a moment, he moaned and opened his eyes. Sparing him no concern, she stood up, "Get him up." She ordered.

Rising, Brune hauled the boy once more to his feet. Taking the boy's chin in her hand, she lifted it to look at him, "Now, I'm going to be nice and not gag you; but you had better do exactly as I say." She began, "Do you understand?"

Tu-Shen gazed up at her, "Yes, Ma'am." He answered obediently.

XXXXXX

Sho-Wan had wasted no time in issuing orders to carry out his son's needs and preparations were in place when Zak, breathless from his run, arrived. Zak only questioned Sho-Wan's agreement to allow Si-Lon and Ti-Lo to accompany them to meet with Ling. Taking the Lord Regent aside, he reminded him that Tu-Shen had been abused and expressed doubts concerning Ti-Lo's reaction when she saw for herself what Brune had done to him. But Ti-Lo was insistent and the Lord Regent was reluctant to deny her after she had not been permitted to join the rescue party; besides, Sho-Wan pointed out with a twinkle in his eye, her reaction could very well be an even greater distraction. Zak still harbored his doubts, but would not even think of undermining the Lord Regent's authority, and so he made no further attempt to dissuade him. It was not long after Zak's arrival when one of the sentries appeared to announce that the Lord Regen'ts presence was needed out in the gardens and Ling's welcoming party made their way to the garden entryway. Donning his cloak, Sho-Wan signaled for the sentry to open the door and stepped out onto the veranda. Tu-Shen's captors were nowhere in sight, but the sentry indicated they had retreated back into the wooded area once they delivered their request to speak with the Regent.

Flanked by guards, Sho-Wan strode out onto the lawn, heading toward the woods with Zak at his side and the two women behind them, "That's far enough." A woman's voice called out when he was still a few meters away from the treeline.

Holding up a hand, Sho-Wan brought them all to a halt, and a moment later, a battered Tu-Shen stepped into view followed closely by a man, one hand gripping the boy's shoulder tightly, the other pointing a blaster at the boy's head. Zak could sense Ti-Lo bristling with anger and he reached back with one hand to catch hold of one of hers, squeezing it gently, "Steady, Milady." He whispered.

Si-Lon wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "It angers me as well, Ti; but we must remain calm for now." She added in a low voice, "Our time for action will come."

"Ah, I see you have found our missing boy." Sho-Wan stated amiably, "We have been quite worried about him; it was considerate of you to return him, though apparently a little worse for wear."

Ling's smile was empty of humor, "Let us not play games, Lord Regent; his return comes at a price. I am here to bargain."

"Bargain?" Sho-Wan repeated, "Yes, of course: you wish to be granted a reward. Well, I am sure we can come to some arrangement."

"A...reward, amusing." Ling retorted, "Very well, My Lord; a reward it is. We demand safe passage from this planet, and in return, we will promise not to kill this boy."

"Safe passage is it. What are you running from that you would be in need of such a guarantee?" Sho-Wan questioned.

"Let's just call it political asylum." Ling answered.

"Ah, I see; may I assume you are Shen-Grel's followers, then?" Sho-Wan guessed.

"Maybe we are." Ling hedged, "What does it matter?"

Sho-Wan shrugged, "It matters not, I suppose. Turn the boy over to me, and perhaps I will consider granting your safe passage." He replied.

Ling laughed, "You must think me a fool if I agreed to that." She responded, "What would stop you from having us arrested as soon as we turn him over to you."

"You have my word. You and your friend may leave this planet unmolested in exchange for the boy's freedom." Sho-Wan offered.

"Your word means nothing to me, Lord Regent." Ling refuted, "He comes with us, and when we are safely away, we will drop him off on a distant planet."

"Considering the fact that you have invaded my garden and abducted a child who you now wish to ransom in exchange for your own freedom, you are hardly in a position to call into question my trustworthiness."

Ling smiled and then caressed Tu-Shen's face, "I did not abduct this boy, he is my son, I merely took custody of him." She countered.

"Ah, his mother. So you are not just one of Shen-Grel's followers, you were his wife. Is this true, Tu-Shen?" Sho-Wan directed his question toward the boy who had shrunk away from the woman's touch.

"Yessir." Tu-Shen mumbled hesitantly.

"You are unhappy about this?" Sho-Wan questioned.

Ling scowled and reached behind the boy's back as she leaned down to whisper in his ear. Tu-Shen's face contorted as he cried out in obvious pain, "Now, tell the Lord Regent I'm your mother, boy." The woman instructed sweetly.

"I did! Please!" Tu-Shen sobbed, "What more do you want!"

Victorious, Ling's hand moved from behind Tu-Shen to tousle his hair, "Just tell them you are happy with me." She ordered as.

Tu-Shen licked his lips, then took a shaky breath before complying, "I...I'm happy with you."

"What kind of mother are you?!" Ti-Lo exclaimed, taking a step forward only to be held back by one of the guards, "Let me go!"

Sho-Wan turned and took one of Ti-Lo's hand in both of his, "I know how difficult this is, but you must be patient; this will be over soon, I promise." He told her, the turned back and regarded the pair disapprovingly, "Very impressive. You have proved you can force your will upon a child through pain." He observed, "Yes, impressive, but hardly motherly."

"He has always been a difficult boy who needed a firm hand to keep him in line." Ling explained.

Ti-Lo huffed angrily, her ever escalating temper kept in check only by Sho-Wan's promise and Si-Lon's steadying hand on her shoulder.

"A firm hand? Is _that_ what you call the abuse you have inflicted on him? What an interesting choice of words." Sho-Wan replied, "And quite frankly, I am surprised you felt the need to discipline him so harshly at all; since he had been with us, he has been a model of good behavior, has he not, Lady Ti-Lo."

"Indeed, My Lord; I have never felt the need to as much as raise my voice to him." Ti-Lo replied, barely able to control her outrage as she spoke for the first time since the meeting started.

"You have indulged the boy; I've had to take him in hand after his stay with you." Ling pointed out.

"Undoubtedly." Sho-Wan responded sarcastically.

"So, I am sure you can understand why he should stay with us." Ling stated.

He most certainly will _not_!" Ti-Lo stated, stepping forward.

Sho-Wan caught her arm, "To be fair, I believe the decision should be Tu-Shen's." He suggested, then addressed the captive boy, "Would you like to go with your mother, or stay with us, Tu-Shen?"

Ling jerked Tu-Shen's head back by a handful of hair as she bent down to whisper in his ear. Tu-Shen's jaw tightened and he clamped his eyes closed for a moment before answering, "I...I want to stay with my mum..." He answered, and then looked up and focused his eyes on Ti-Lo, "Lady Ti."

Ling's face reflected her rage as she forced Tu-Shen's head back even further, "You filthy little..." She spat out, reaching behind his back with her other hand.

Tu-Shen's knees buckled, and he cried out in pain; only the man's grip on his shoulder prevented him from crumpling to the ground.

Ti-Lo covered her face with her hands, "Stop hurting him! Please. Just let him go!" She sobbed.

Sho-Wan sighed as he wrapped one arm around Ti-Lo's shoulder, "Under these circumstances, I cannot allow him to leave with you." He said, "He has suffered your cruelty far too much already."

"Either we take him with us, or Brune will kill him." Ling threatened, though she did release him.

"Then you will both die." Sho-Wan warned without hesitation.

Ling laughed, "Oh, I don't think so." She scoffed, taking a step back.

Brune followed suit, dragging Tu-Shen with him.

"How far do you think you can go before you are caught?" Sho-Wan questioned.

"Far enough." Ling answered.

"You will never leave this system, even if you manage to escape the grounds here." Sho-Wan told her, "All spaceports will be closed to you."

Before Ling could respond to this latest warning, Zak's comlink crackled with static and all attention focused on the young Jedi.

XXXXXX

Ferri had no trouble tracking Ling's path through the wooded area behind the Residence's cultivated gardens and orchards. Heeding Anakin's advice, he held himself apart from the vision that guided him, and kept his distance from the kidnappers so that Ling would not suspect she was being followed.

The difficulty lay in ignoring what his gift had revealed and forcing himself not to rush in and snatch Tu-Shen away from his kidnappers. What's more, he knew the men with him would follow without question if he did. But that was not the plan, and for good reason; Tu-Shen was far too vulnerable to risk that kind of one sided attack.

Putting his personal feelings aside, Ferri led his contingent on until they reached the place where Tu-Shen's ankles had been unbound and he was made to walk. From there, they moved even more cautiously, knowing they must be very, very close to their quarry.

XXXXXX

It did not take Obi-Wan and his party long to backtrack and reach the place where Tu-Shen had been abducted. However, they dared not risk moving onto the cleared path, so they moved through the undergrowth until they were almost to the cultivated back garden bordering the woods and waited until Ferri contacted Anakin that his group was in place. By this time, negotiations between Sho-Wan and Ling were well underway. It was no less difficult to listen to Tu-Shen's cries than it had been for Ferri to relive the boy's ordeals, however, the unspoken consensus was that any deviation from their original plan would put Tu-Shen's life at more risk that it already was. This wait, though, was almost unbearable for Po-Ku; he retreated a short distance where he sank against the trunk of a tree and covered his ears. The father in Anakin sympathized with the former Royal aide and leaving his place next to Obi-Wan he squatted down next to the beleaguered foster father, "I understand how you feel." He began, "I have a boy about Tu-Shen's age, and two younger."

For a moment, Po-Ku did not respond, then he sighed, "I never thought...that is, I agreed to take the boy because of Ti-Lo, you know. Because she was grieving so for...for our son." He explained as he stared off into the distance, then sighed again and shook his head, "I never thought I would come to love him as much as she does."

"He's an easy one to love." Anakin observed.

Po-Ku emitted a little laugh, "Yes, I suppose he is." He agreed, "It...it breaks my heart to hear him crying like this...to know that they are hurting him."

"I know."

"Master Skywalker, I...I don't know what I would do if...well...if this goes badly." Po-Ku confessed.

"We are taking every precaution to make sure that doesn't happen, Po-Ku." Anakin assured him, then cocked his head, "Ferri is in place. It's almost over."

Anakin rose and held out a hand to help Po-Ku up, then both men rejoined the others to prepare for the inevitable confrontation.

XXXXXX

Ling was only momentarily distracted by the noisy comlink and quickly dismissed it as inconsequential, "Let's go, Brune." She said, taking several steps back, intending to fade into the woods.

"I think not." Sho-Wan declared as several men materialized from the adjacent wooded undergrowth, two of them activating lightsabers, the others raising blasters directed toward them.

Brune turned to face this new threat, wrapped an arm around Tu-Shen's chest and hauled him up, still pointing the blaster at his head. Tu-Shen struggled briefly until Brune tightened his grip, sandwiching Tu-Shen's injured fingers between the boy's back and Brune's chest. He grimaced in pain and ceased his resistance. Ling smiled, "It appears you have left us room to retreat, Lord Regent." She observed, "And if you value the boy's life as much as you claim, you will let us go."

"You are mistaken." Sho-Wan countered, "You have no retreat."

Ling hazarded a glance back, where several more men had already positioned themselves to cut off Ling's presumed escape route; in the center of these was another, younger, man also bearing an activated lightsaber. When she returned her attention to the Lord Regent, another of the glowing weapons was in the hand of the young man with him.

"Well, well, well, it seems we've been outmaneuvered after all." Ling sneered, then gestured toward Brune, "But we still have the boy."

Brune had backed away from the armed contingent, holding Tu-Shen before him as a shield. He grinned as he pressed the blaster against the side of Tu-Shen's head, "Let us go now or Brune will blow his head off." Ling threatened.

"And I have already warned you that if you do, you will both die." Sho-Wan responded, "Now, I would advise you to give this up before this escalates further."

"Escalates further?" Ling repeated, "My, my, you certainly know how to throw those big words around don't you. But it makes little difference how many big words you use, we have come too far to surrender now."

"Do not be foolish, you are vastly outnumbered." Sho-Wan stated, "Brune, surely you can see the futility here. Put the boy down and drop your weapon."

"You coward, using a child as a shield." Ti-Lo spat out, "You make me sick."

Brune's response was to smirk at her as he tightened his hold, causing Tu-Shen to whimper in pain. Ling herself eyed Ti-Lo, who had started to weep, with puzzlement, "Why do you cry for this worthless boy?" She questioned.

Ti-Lo shook her head and leaned against Si-Lon who had come up to stand next to her, "Because she loves him." Si-Lon retorted as she wrapped an arm around her friend, "We all do; and so, you see, we do not consider him worthless."

One of the guards touched her shoulder, "Milady, please step back." He requested.

Si-Lon nodded, "Come, Ti." She said, intent on obeying the guard's request.

Ti-Lo did not resist as the guards guided both women to the rear of their line.

"You cannot win, surely you can see this." Obi-Wan stated.

Ling smiled as she drew forth her own weapon, "And you must be the son; I wondered where you were." She guessed, pointing the blaster at him, "Shen-Grel wanted you dead; it might have amused him to know I could make that happen...right now."

"You could certainly try." Obi-Wan conceded, "But even if you succeeded, you would be dead in seconds."

"I suppose you are right." Ling agreed with a chuckle, then lowered the weapon, "We are leaving though."

"Not with the boy. My father has already made that clear." Obi-Wan countered.

"Then you are as stupid as he is." Ling retorted, "Brune can snap his neck in an instant."

"What purpose would that serve?" Obi-Wan questioned, "You have already been warned what would happen were you to kill him."

"We are not going to let him go." Ling persisted.

"You are outnumbered, out-gunned and surrounded." Anakin interjected, "What can you possibly hope to gain now?"

"We have already been through this." Ling replied, exasperated, "Without the boy, we have no protection."

"And with him, you have no way out." Terra-Khai added.

Ling laughed, "We had no way out when we came here." She pointed out, "Why do you think we took the boy in the first place."

Well, it appears you did not think this through." Po-Ku said, moving up to stand next to Obi-Wan, "This child is too well loved for anyone here to allow you to take him anywhere by force."

Ling glanced around at the armed forces surrounding them, "He will be caught in the crossfire." She threatened.

Terra-Khai whispered something to one of his men. The man nodded and faded back into the trees. Obi-Wan watched him go and then sighed, "We did not want it to end this way." He said, "There has been so much death already."

"What...what are you talking about?" Ling demanded, her eyes darting around suspiciously.

Brune backed away from her, "Ling, what's hap..." He started to ask.

The bolt struck him just above the eyes, and he dropped lifelessly to the ground, still clutching his hostage.

Ling stared down at her dead companion for a moment, then leveled the blaster at Tu-Shen, who was struggling to free himself from Brune's death grip.

"No more killing." Anakin said, holding his hand out.

Before Ling had a chance to fire, her blaster flew out of her hand and into Anakin's. Outraged, she threw herself on the ground with a feral cry; her intention was clear – robbed of her own weapon, she was after Brune's which had landed a short distance from his body.

"Don't try it." Obi-Wan warned as she brought the blaster up and pointed at her helpless son.

Anakin was ready, however, and relieved her of this weapon as well, "I said no more killing." He repeated, dangerously.

Ling glared at him with undisguised hatred, then her face softened and she shrugged, suddenly amiable, "Very well, you win, I guess." She conceded, "I have no defense against your Jedi tricks."

"Good." Terra-Khai responded, waving his blaster in her direction, "Now, move away from the boy."

"As you wish, Captain." Ling answered compliantly, brushing her hands against her legs.

But she was less inclined to concede defeat than she would lead them to believe, and were it not for Terra-Khai's vigilance and quick reflexes, the crisis may have ended tragically in Tu-Shen's death. He spotted the flash of the vibro-blade as she slipped it out of her boot, "Drop it." He ordered, training his blaster on her.

Ling turned, sneered wickedly at him, then lunged toward Tu-Shen, still trapped in Brune's embrace; Terra-Khai's shot struck her in the right shoulder, causing her to drop the vibro-blade. Barely deterred, she reached down to retrieve it with her left hand. The next shot came from above, from the sharp shooter, catching her in the back, dropping her like a stone.

With both Brune and now Ling neutralized, everyone moved at once, some to check on Brune and try to free his captive hostage, some to see to Ling. Obi-Wan squatted down next to Ling, turning her over gingerly so that she lay on her left side; she was clearly mortally wounded, "Why?" He asked, "You must have known you stood no chance."

Ling glared at him, "He...he is...mine." She answered in a barely audible whisper, "...I die...he dies."

She laughed, or tried to, though it was more a strangled cough, then focused on Ti-Lo who had come up behind Obi-Wan. Ti-Lo shook her head and stared down at her, "What kind of mother are you that you would treat your son so cruelly?" She questioned.

"That...worthless...boy..." Ling gasped, "..means nothing..to me."

Ti-Lo shook her head uncomprehendingly, "Why would you bear a child if you did not want one?"

"For...power." Ling replied, then coughed.

Again, Ti-Lo shook her head, "I do not understand. Tu-Shen has so much to give and you have thrown it all away." She said, then she sighed and move off to join her husband.

"Sentimental...fools..." Ling retorted.

Zak came to stand beside Obi-Wan; the Jedi Master glanced up at his apprentice, "Well, you said this would end badly." He conceded, "I had hoped you would be wrong this time."

"I'm sorry, Master." Zak replied.

"Why?" Ling wondered, "You...have won."

"We did not want it to end this way." Obi-Wan told her, then looked up at Zak again, "Where is Tan-Li?"

"Right here." Tan-Li replied, kneeling next to the wounded woman.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Don't want...your help." Ling spat out.

"You'll get it anyway." Anakin interjected, though one look at her injury told him there was little anyone could do to save her.

"Fools..."

XXXXXX

Once Ling was down, Po-Ku wasted no time moving to Tu-Shen's side. Brune retained his tight hold on the youngling and was reluctant to relinquish it even in death. As Terra-Khai and one of his men worked to free him, Po-Ku knelt down next to him and stroked his forehead, "I...I've lost all my school things. Chan-Pai will be angry with me." The boy confessed.

"Oh, now, don't you worry about that." Po-Ku assured him, rubbing his shoulder, then he patted the pack still hanging at his side, "I found your lost school things, Tu-Shen; I have them all right here."

"But I've lost my new boots too." Tu-Shen added, unable to look Po-Ku in the eye.

"And I have those as well." Po-Ku replied, "But it would not matter if everything had never been found. They are only things and could have been replaced."

"I...I'm sorry, Sir." Tu-Shen whispered, his eyes brimming with tears, "I've...I've brought trouble here."

"Ssh. You have not done anything wrong, Tu-Shen." Po-Ku assured him, smiling gently.

"I...I tried...to get away...I did." Tu-Shen continued, then swallowed hard, "But...Brune...he...he broke my fingers."

Po-Ku's vision blurred, but he forced himself to continue smiling, "I know. I'm sorry; we did not protect you very well." He replied, "But it's alright now. We won't let anyone hurt you again. I promise."

Tu-Shen nodded. The men forced Brune's arm back, carefully extracted his prisoner and carried him a short distance before laying him on his side so they could free his hands. Upon examination, this would prove to be a difficult task as the binding cord had become partially imbedding into Tu-Shen's wrists due to his swollen right hand.

Terra-Khai pulled out his vibro-blade, "Hold very still, Tu-Shen." He instructed, then addressed his companion, "Hold him steady, just be careful of his right hand." The other complied and Terra-Khai began to slowly slice through the cord.

While they worked, Po-Ku seated himself beside the boy. Tu-Shen looked past him at his fallen mother, "Is Ling...dead?" He asked.

Po-Ku glanced over at her, "I don't know, Tu-Shen." He answered.

Tu-Shen took a hitching breath and stared at the ground, "I never wanted her to...die." He murmured regretfully.

"Of course you didn't." Po-Ku concurred.

Ti-Lo knelt next to her husband and Tu-Shen looked up at her, and could no longer hold back the tears. She smiled at him as she brushed a stray lock of hair away from his eyes, "Hush...It's alright." She said soothingly, "You're safe now."

"I thought...it would be alright." He managed, then glanced over at Ling again, "But..."

"Oh, Baby, what happened to Ling is not your fault." Ti-Lo insisted.

"I know...I think...but..." Tu-Shen replied.

"What could you have done to prevent this, Tu-Shen?" Po-Ku asked.

"Tried harder...to get away."

Po-Ku shook his head, then glanced around, "Ferri, could you come here?" He called on spotting the young Jedi.

Ferri trotted over and squatted down, "Hey, Buddy, how are you doing?" He asked.

"He believes because he did not try hard enough to get away, it is his fault Brune and Ling were shot." Po-Ku revealed.

"That isn't true, Tu-Shen." Ferri told him.

The last strand of the cord snapped and Terra-Khai prized it free as gently as he could. Nevertheless, Tu-Shen grimaced and whimpered.

Ti-Lo stroked his cheek, "They are almost finished." She reassured him.

"There we go." Terra-Khai announced as the end of the cord came away, "We are going to sit you up now, Tu-Shen."

Tu-Shen was helped to a sitting position and Ferri began to knead the muscles of his arms to ease the stiffness, then brought his right hand around, "Look at this. Brune broke four of your fingers because you fought them." He said.

"How...how do you know that?" Tu-Shen wondered, cradling his injured hand in his left one.

"I sensed it. It's my gift." Ferri answered, "I know everything they did to you, and believe me when I say there wasn't anything you could have done to prevent what happened here."

"I guess you're right." Tu-Shen conceded.

"Of course he's right." Ti-Lo agreed, she had shifted to sit next to him and now had her arm around his shoulders.

Po-Ku, still facing him, lifted the boy's chin, "You must stop blaming yourself for things that are not in your power to control." He said.

"And what about things that _are_ in my power to control?" Tu-Shen asked.

"You accept responsibility for them." Ferri interjected, "And move on."

"But this is not one of those times." Po-Ku added hastily, "It was Ling's choice to come here and use you as a hostage, therefore what happened to her, and to Brune is her responsibility. Can you see that?"

Tu-Shen thought for a moment and then nodded, "I think so." Though he did no sound entirely convinced.

But he raised his eyes to meet Po-Ku's, "We love you, Son." Po-Ku told him, in a tone thick with emotion as he gripped the back of the boy's neck, "We love you."

Swallowing a lump that threatened to choke him, Tu-Shen was too overcome to speak as the tears that he had, until now, managed to hold back, welled up and rolled down his cheeks.

XXXXXX

Tan-Li confirmed what both Obi-Wan and Anakin suspected: Not only was Ling's spinal cord severed, but she had also suffered severe internal injuries. She was, in fact, dying. Unable to do anything for her but make her remaining time as comfortable as possible, Tan-Li administered a pain suppressor and instructed she be moved inside. Paralyzed, Ling could do nothing to stop him, however, she made sure he understood, in no uncertain terms, what she thought of him.

Tan-Li ignored her protests and insults and treated her anyway before moving on to examine Tu-Shen.

Setting his bag on the ground, Tan-Li squatted next to Po-Ku, "I understand you have had a rather rough afternoon, Tu-Shen." He said.

Tu-Shen glanced down at his swollen hand, "Brune...broke my fingers." He answered tearfully.

"So I see." Tan-Li replied, taking the hand gently, "Let's have a look shall we."

Even with the severe swelling, the broken digits were clearly evident, "Can you fix them?" Tu-Shen asked as Tan-Li ran his portable scanner over each break.

The scan revealed fairly clean breaks, but the damage to the surrounding tissues would need to be addressed as well, "Oh, I think so." Tan-Li assured him, "We'll get you over the medical center and their specialist will fix you right up."

"Medical center?" Tu-Shen gulped, "But..."

Po-Ku patted his leg, "It will be alright, Ti and I will go with you." He said.

"You would do that, for me?" Tu-Shen questioned.

"Of course!" Ti-Lo exclaimed, "What kind of mum and dad would we be if we did not?"

"But...you're not my...real mum and dad..." Tu-Shen protested, glancing again to where Ling lay.

"Ling may have brought you into this world, Tu-Shen; but she doesn't love you." Po-Ku told him, then reached over and turned his head to look him in the eye, "But we do. And that is what makes a mum and dad."

"Is that not what you knew already; that you think of me as your Mum." Ti-Lo asked, "You said as much to Ling."

"It's...it's all I wanted since I came here." Tu-Shen admitted, "I just never..."

Po-Ku smiled and gripped the boy's shoulder, "I know." He said.

Tan-Li cleared his throat, "Tu-Shen, I know you are worried about going to the medical center, but I assure you, there is no reason to be concerned. They will take good care of you, and Po-Ku and Ti-Lo will be with you." He interjected.

Tu-Shen nodded hesitantly and Tan-Li patted his leg, "That's the spirit."

Glancing over to Ling, Tu-Shen asked, "Will she die?"

Tan-Li paused, uncertain of how the boy would take the truth, "I...don't know, Tu-Shen." He finally answered.

"He is not entirely convinced that this is not his fault, Master Physician." Ti-Lo interjected.

"Certainly not." Tan-Li responded in a tone that did not invite debate; then, standing, was about to call for another litter. But Po-Ku arose and scooped the boy up in his arms, "It will be alright, Tu-Shen." He murmured reassuringly, "We won't leave your sight."

Cradling his injured hand Tu-Shen relaxed in the warmth of his foster father's embrace. Closing his eyes, he felt his fear and anxiety melt away; even the burden of responsibility for what had happened seemed suddenly unimportant.

He felt safe and secure and loved. And, for the time being, that was all that mattered.

They passed Ling, now lying on a litter, as they made their way to the Residence, and Tu-Shen caught a glimpse of her glaring hatefully up at him; he shuddered under the intensity of her hate, then turned his head and snuggled closer to Po-Ku. In response, Po-Ku tightened his hold, "It's alright." He whispered into the boy's ear, "She cannot hurt you anymore."

Ti-Lo stroked his cheek, "We won't let her." She added.

XXXXXX

Obi-Wan watched the retreating forms of the trio as they headed inside, then shook his head as he turned his attention back to the mortally injured woman being secured to the litter on the ground, "I can sense your hatred, but I do not understand it." He said, "What did that youngling ever do that you hate him so?"

Ling turned her head away from him without responding and Obi-Wan sighed again as he stood up. Tan-Li rejoined them, just as Ling's pallet was lifted up, "How is the boy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A little worse for wear, but he should be alright." Tan-Li answered.

"Too...bad..." Ling gasped with a choking laugh.

No one granted her the satisfaction of responding to her taunt.

Ferri came up next to Anakin, "What about him?" He gestured toward Brune.

"Have him taken to the park and buried with the rest of Shen-Grel's mercenaries." Sho-Wan instructed, then glanced toward Ling, who was now being taken inside, "Is she truly dying?"

"Yes, My Lord, I fear so." Tan-Li revealed, "There is nothing I am able to do for except ease her passing."

Sho-Wan shook his head, "What a waste." He sighed, "How long does she have?"

"It is difficult to say. Perhaps a few hours." Tan-Li replied, "Certainly she will not linger much beyond morning."

"Well, that will give Tu-Shen some time to decide where to inter her." Sho-Wan said.

"And he will, no doubt, blame himself for what has happened." Obi-Wan added.

"I know for a fact that he does." Ferri confirmed, "Po-Ku asked me to try and convince him otherwise."

"And did you?" Anakin asked.

"Only partially." Ferri answered with a dejected sigh and shake of his head.

"Well, never mind; we'll have Bant talk to him. That is her area of expertise, after all." Obi-Wan assured with a clap on the shoulder.

Ferri nodded.

"Well, there is nothing more we can do out here. Why don't we all return to the hall." Sho-Wan suggested.

No one could find a reason to disagree, and so, leaving Terra-Khai to remove Brune's remains, they returned to the Residence.

**Character List**

Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member

Ana-Bai (deceased) – still-born daughter of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's sister

Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother

Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally

Brune - Shen-Grel's enforcer, Ling's lover

Chi-Na – Medical technician, Resistance ally

Col-Fre – Resistance member, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

La-Me – Pi-Tong's granddaughter and contact with the Resistance

Ling - Shen-Grel's wife, Tu-Shen's mother

Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker

Li-ta – Little girl rescued by Anakin and Ferri

Lo-Pai – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nar-Pol – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nia-Wan Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's sister, Si-Lon's mother

Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright

Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence

Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance

Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father

Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia

Sha-Khan Marjinn – Antigalia's ambassador to the Republic

Schu-Lan – Head of the Royal Nursery, Sjo-Me's personal nursemaid

Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi

Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father

Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece

Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon

Ta-Ping – Sentry assigned, to guard Sho-Wan

Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia

Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Tu-Long – One of Antigalia's Senators

Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell

Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother

Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo


	43. Of Lives Lost and Saved

******Thanks again for all the patient readers out there, I know the updates for this story haven't been consistent or timely. I never imagined when I started it, that it would become this complicated and difficult to write, and that it would take this long to finish it. Special thanks to those who are still with me, and to some new ones who I've picked up along the way. Those who reviewed the last chapter were: Secret Places, Valairy Scot, starwarsforever, Mystic Winter, Above the Winter Moonlight-I believe a new reviewer, SWfanfan, and Gywdionllyr-who stumbled upon this series and fell in love with it. I promise that I'm close to finishing up, and will try very, very hard not to keep you waiting so long for another update.**

* * *

Chapter 42 – Of Lives Lost and Saved

Tu-Shen looked on nervously as the physician carefully manipulated his swollen fingers. It did not hurt; due to the numbing hypo the physician had administered before daring to even touch the injured hand, he felt nothing. Tu-Shen's apprehension stemmed from the strangeness of his surroundings, and the stranger examining him, though the physician himself had done all he could to make the young boy feel at ease, speaking calmly as he talked Tu-Shen through every step of the examination process. He had deliberately left the fingers until last, partially to give the hypo a chance to take effect, but mostly because he wanted Tu-Shen to become a little more comfortable in his presence before dealing with the most serious injury. From time to time, Tu-Shen glanced over to the large window looking out into the corridor where Ti-Lo and Po-Ku sat watching the physician's ministrations; they had requested to remain in the room with Tu-Shen while he was checked over, but the room was just not large enough and they reluctantly agreed to this compromise. The physician finished his assessment and then stepped over to the small sink to rinse his hands, smiling as dried his hands and turned back to his patient, "I am just going to step out for a moment to speak with your friends." He announced then moved toward the door.

"I..didn't want anyone to die." Tu-Shen blurted out suddenly.

Turning back toward the boy, the physician cocked his head, "Of course you didn't; what would make you think I believed you would?" He questioned.

"Because...of who I am." Tu-Shen answered.

The physician regarded him curiously, "Because you are Shen-Grel's son?"

Tu-Shen averted his eyes, "Yes, sir."

"Well, I do not know what that has to do with anything; you do not seem to be the bloodthirsty type to me." The physician replied, smiling, the patted his arm, "You rest for now, I will be back momentarily."

Tu-Shen nodded and the physician turned and headed back out the door. After he had gone, Tu-Shen looked toward the observation window wondering just what the physician would say to his foster parents.

XXXXXXX

The pair stood and turned toward the physician as he appeared in the hallway, allowing the door to the examination room close behind him.

"Will he be alright?" Po-Ku asked.

"Well, he is feverish, probably due to the inflammation of his right hand; normal under the circumstances, and nothing I am overly concerned about. The swelling will delay the setting of the bones in his broken fingers, of course; I don't expect it will be more than a day or two, though. He is a bit banged up, but I believe his current injuries will heal easily enough." The physician assured him, "However, he is bordering on malnutrition, and there is evidence that he has suffered years of abuse; not surprising, really, considering who his father was. But his mental state is another story; he apparently thought I would believe he wanted people to die, and when I asked him what would make him think such a thing, he said because of who he is."

Po-Ku balled his hands into fists, "So we are right back where we started." He said angrily, "Why could she not just leave him alone?"

"Who?" The physician asked.

"His mother." Po-Ku spat out.

"I'm sorry, what does his mother have to do with this?" The physician questioned.

"That..._woman_...I can't even bring myself to call her his mother...was the one who took him. She and her friend, a man called Brune, dragged him into the woods against his will in order to ransom him for safe passage off-world. When he resisted, this Brune broke his fingers. And when she realized they had walked into a trap with no way out, she tried to kill him." Ti-Lo explained bitterly.

"His own mother?" The physician questioned, "So, he could not depend on protection from her against his father's cruelty."

"No; she was just as abusive as Shen-Grel." Po-Ku revealed.

"Poor little fellow, he has led a tough life hasn't he." The physician commented sadly with a shake of his head.

"A life we thought we had saved him from." Ti-Lo replied, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"We did, Ti; who could have guessed his mother would try to take him back." Po-Ku countered as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Try and fail, fortunately." The physician added, "But where is she now?"

"She was shot and mortally wounded when she refused to surrender, and then tried several times to kill Tu-Shen." Po-Ku answered, "The Lord Regent had her brought inside the Residence, I believe; but I do not know whether she still lives."

"And her companion?"

"Killed by one of Terra-Khai's sharpshooters." Po-Ku replied, "There was little choice; he was holding a gun to Tu-Shen's head."

"'I didn't want anyone to die.' That's what he told me." The physician said, "He blames himself for what happened."

Po-Ku nodded, "Yes." He confirmed.

"How long has been living at the Residence?"

"Since Sho-Wan's return." Ti-Lo answered.

"I see. Long enough for him to begin to feel safe and secure."

"And loved." Ti-Lo added.

"Loved, yes; for the first time in his life, I imagine." The physician replied, "But today, his mother took it all from him. And those he had come to call friends were forced to shoot her and her companion to save his life. His sense of security has been severely shaken, and he carries a burden of guilt for now causing the deaths of both his parents."

Ti-Lo covered her face with her hands and wept as Po-Ku put his arm around her shoulder, "What can we do?" He asked.

"How has he coped with the killing of Shen-Grel?" The physician asked.

"Master Kenobi has enlisted the help of one of his Jedi colleagues, a mind healer." Po-Ku answered, "She has made herself available to him whenever he needs it."

The physician nodded, "Good. It will help for him to speak of this with someone he already knows and trusts." He told them, "He must stay here at least tonight until the swelling in his hand subsides enough for me to set the bones in his fingers. This is a strange place for him, I am sure he feels frightened and alone. Would it be possible for you to stay here with him?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Po-Ku agreed immediately.

"Good, good. I will see that a private room is made ready, then." The physician replied.

Ti-Lo sighed and shook her head, "He was trying so hard, and doing so well...and then this." She said, sadly.

Po-Ku tightened his hold on her as the physician smiled and patted her arm, "Do not worry, Milady, this boy has proved to be very resilient. He will get through this, too."

XXXXXXX

Obi-Wan stared down into the garden where the reburial ceremony for his sister would have taken place. The tables and benches that had been brought out for the banquet afterward had been stored back in the sheds they had been taken from; the paper lanterns that would have lit up the garden were gone too. The ribbons decorating the trees were still there though, fluttering in the breeze as the shadows in the garden grew long.

"She was clever to wait until you had stepped down the patrols." He said, breaking the silence.

"That is true, though one must wonder at the wisdom of coming here. Did she honestly believe she would be permitted to leave with Tu-Shen?" Sho-Wan questioned.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan replied, turning for the first time to face his father, "I am beginning to think she may have come here only to avenge what she lost."

"Meaning the loss of her husband." Sho-Wan corrected.

"In a way, I suppose, though I do not believe she ever really loved Shen-Grel." Obi-Wan countered, "She was using him to gain what she wanted."

Sho-Wan nodded, "To become Royal Consort."

"Yes, and the power that would come with it. But when Tu-Shen killed him, that put an end to her plans." Obi-Wan added, "And made her a wanted fugitive."

"Where does Tu-Shen fit into this?" Sho-Wan wondered, "It is clear she did not bear him out of love."

"Perhaps she thought having Shen-Grel's child would make her a more desirable consort." Obi-Wan answered,

"Perhaps. I would like to know the truth though." Sho-Wan responded, "It might help to understand why she hated her own son enough to kill him."

"Maybe." Obi-Wan replied, "We could ask her."

"But would she tell us anything." Sho-Wan questioned.

"We will not know until we try." Obi-Wan said, "And I have a feeling she is ready to talk to us now."

XXXXXXX

Ti-Lo was upset and Po-Ku was angry; Tu-Shen did not need to hear what they were saying to know that much. Although he could not help wondering what the physician was telling them. Whatever it was, now Ti-Lo was crying. Cradling his injured hand, he swung his legs over the edge of the table and slipped to the floor, holding on to the table for a moment as a wave of dizziness darkened his vision. Then he staggered over to the door; it slid open and he stepped out into the hallway. They must have heard the door because all three turned toward him as he moved toward them, "Tu-Shen, what are you doing?" Ti-Lo cried, moving to meet him.

"Don't cry, Mum." Tu-Shen murmured as he fought another wave of dizziness.

The physician regarded him with a stern look, "I do not approve of patients who roam the corridors when they should be resting." He said.

"I...I'm sorry...I..." Tu-Shen responded weakly, then clamped a hand over his mouth, suddenly feeling nauseous, "Oh...no..."

Thinking quickly, Po-Ku pulled over one of the chairs from in front of the observation windows and the physician helped him to sit, "Put your head down, Tu-Shen." He instructed gently then glanced up at Po-Ku, "Have one of the attendants bring a wet towel."

"I...I'm going to...be sick..." Tu-Shen stammered.

"If you do, that's alright; it can't be helped." The physician assured him.

"I'm sorry...my fault..." Tu-Shen replied, almost crying, "Should have...stayed...put..."

Ti-Lo bent over him, rubbing his back, "Shh. No one is blaming you, Darling." She told him.

Squatting down in front of him, the physician put a hand on his forehead, "This was bound to happen, Tu-Shen; you are suffering from shock." He said, "Take some deep breaths, that will help a little."

Po-Ku reappeared with the cool towel which the physician placed on the back of Tu-Shen's neck, "Better?"

"A little." Tu-Shen answered, but then gagged and vomited.

Raising his head he looked up at the physician, "I...I'm sorry." He said, mournfully, then pulled the cloth from his neck, slipped to the floor and started to mop up his mess with his good hand, "I'll clean it up...I promise."

"Dear Lord." the physician sighed, as he put his hand over Tu-Shen's, "Stop it, Tu-Shen. You are not going to be punished for being sick."

Tu-Shen eyed the the physician fearfully, "My fault...clean it up..." He mumbled, as he continued to clean the floor.

"No, Tu-Shen." The physician said firmly, but looked helplessly over at the boy's guardians when Tu-Shen seemed not have heard him.

Po-Ku knelt down and raised the boy's chin, "Tu-Shen, you have to stop now." He told the boy, "We are not going to hurt you for being sick."

"But I...I've been naughty..." Tu-Shen replied confusedly.

"You most certainly have not." Ti-Lo interjected, "You did not do this on purpose."

Tu-Shen froze, and slowly turned his head up to gaze at his foster mother, and then back down to the soiled towel in his hand. He stared at it for a moment before crumpling to the floor.

The physician placed a hand on the boy's forehead, "Shock and fever. He must have thought he was still with Ling." He surmised.

Ti-Lo stroked his hair, "Poor baby." She murmured.

"Well, let's get him settled, shall we." The physician suggested as he rose, then bent to to lift the boy into his arms.

XXXXXXX

"Yes, that you hate him is evident." Obi-Wan stated, "But what we do not understand is why. What did he ever to do you to deserve your hatred?"  
"Do you think I _wanted_ to be saddled with a brat?" Ling retorted, as she turned her head, the only part of her body she could move, to regard the Jedi Master.

Her speech was thick and slurred (a side effect of the painkilling hypo Tan-Li had given her), but she was surprisingly talkative.

"No, that is also evident." Sho-Wan replied, "You told Ti-Lo earlier that you conceived him to achieve power. But it still does not explain your enmity."

"Enmity? Really, Kenobi, I do envy your vocabulary." Ling said.

"Perhaps you can start by explaining just how you expected to gain power by giving Shen-Grel a child." Obi-Wan suggested helpfully.

Ling stared at him for a moment, "I wanted to become his consort, of course." She answered.

"And Shen-Grel promised to take you as consort if you agreed to bear him a child?" Sho-Wan guessed.

Ling's laugh ended in a choking cough, "Not exactly." She countered. "It was for Quell."

"Quell?" Sho-Wan repeated.

"Yes. It would do no good for Shen-Grel to take a consort Quell did not approve of. I had to be officially recognized by him or I would be nothing more than Shen-Grel's...well, I think you get my meaning." Ling replied.

"And Quell did not approve of you." Obi-Wan guessed.

"Couldn't stand the sight of me." Ling confirmed, almost proudly, "I think that's why Shen-Grel wanted me."

"To defy his father." Obi-Wan guessed, "Not because he loved you."

Ling's laugh was again interrupted by coughing, "Love? You really are a sentimental fool."

"And so you thought if you could produce an heir, Quell would be forced to recognize your union with his son." Sho-Wan surmised.

"That's what Shen-Grel thought...it seemed to be logical at the time, so I agreed." Ling clarified.

"And after the boy was born?" Obi-Wan prompted.

"Yes, well, it was all for nothing. Quell refused to acknowledge him; would not even agree to see the boy or to speak with us."

"That wasn't Tu-Shen's fault. Why hate him?" Sho-Wan questioned.

"Because afterward, when it was clear his plan had failed, Shen-Grel would not let me get rid of him." Ling answered, "First I had to endure months with the thing growing in me, and then I had to take care of it even after it was no longer of any use to me."

"Are you saying Shen-Grel had feelings for the child?" Sho-Wan wondered.

"Here we go again with that sentimental garbage. No, it was more manly pride. Tu-Shen was his issue; he couldn't very well dispose of that, now could he. And once Quell was gone, and Shen-Grel took his place, he would need an heir; why go through all the trouble of making another, when he had one already? He had a point, of course; but he should not have saddled me with the brat." Ling answered, then sighed heavily, "I am tired now; how much longer is this going to take?"

"We are almost finished." Obi-Wan told her.

"Get on with it then." Ling demanded; wincing as she tried to shift to a more comfortable position.

Tan-Li, who had been observing Ling's questioning, stepped forward, "Master Kenobi, with all due respect, do you not think you have heard enough?"

"A little longer, please." Obi-Wan requested, "Did you truly come here to ransom your son in exchange for freedom? Or to punish him for ruining all your plans?"

"I sent him to help Shen-Grel escape, but he killed him instead. He disobeyed me; and because of his disobedience, I was outlawed. Of course, I wanted to punish him." Ling explained, "I decided his punishment would be to help me get off-world."

"What about Brune?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I needed him to take care of the brat." Ling said, "And Brune already knew how to...well...keep him in line."

"Are you capable of loving anyone, Ling?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"No." Ling simply answered.

"What hardened your heart, Ling?" Sho-Wan asked.

Ling smiled cruelly, "I should have expected such a question from you." She retorted.

"But you will not answer it." Obi-Wan predicted.

"No." Ling replied, "Now, let me die in peace."

Her eyes closed and she sighed deeply. Tan-Li stepped forward and lifted one of her eyelids as he checked her pulse, then he turned to address the Lord Regent and his son, "She is still conscious, but clearly she has decided your interview is over." He told them, "The compassionate thing to do would be to respect her wish."

"Just one more question." Sho-Wan replied, then turned his attention to Ling, "I know you can hear me, Ling. And I promise we will leave you in peace if you would tell me just one thing."

He paused, but she gave him no sign of response; he sighed and then asked, "Why would you jeopardize your own life to kill your only son?"

Ling showed no immediate indication that she would answer and Sho-Wan had just come to the conclusion that she would not when she opened her eyes. Still, she did not readily reply as she studied him before finally speaking, "You truly do not understand?"

"I do not." Sho-Wan answered.

"He was mine to dispose of since he was no longer of any use to me." Ling revealed, "Do you not do the same for things that no longer serve a purpose?"

"But Tu-Shen is a living being, not an inanimate object to toss away or destroy when it is no longer useful." Obi-Wan lectured.

Sighing heavily, Ling closed her eyes once more, "Sentimental nonsense." She murmured.

"I am sorry for you, Ling; you have wasted your life with hatred and bitterness." Sho-Wan said, "Now you will die alone and be remembered only for the pain you have inflicted on an innocent child."

When Ling did not respond, the Lord Regent sighed and quietly left the room with his son.

After they were gone, Ling stirred and opened her eyes, "Good physician, will you not ease my passing?" She requested.

Tan-Li regarded her coldly, "I have made you as comfortable as possible, and I will administer pain suppressors when necessary. But if you are asking me to hurry along your end, I will not." He answered.

"But you cannot save me; you said as much. Would it not be an act of compassion to end my suffering?" Ling questioned.

"Interesting that you speak of compassion when you repeatedly denied it to your own son." Tan-Li replied.

"So, you are punishing me by forcing me to linger." Ling concluded, "I did not break his fingers, you know."

"No, Brune did, but with your blessing, I'm sure." Tan-Li guessed, causing Ling to avert her eyes, "However, as tempting as it would be to make you suffer for your cruelty, it is not my place to make such a judgment."

"Then...help me die." Ling pleaded.

"I am not one who believes in killing to end suffering. I can suppress your pain and make you comfortable until your passing, Ling; however, you must die in the Maker's time, not mine." Tan-Li told her.

Ling wheezed painfully, "I weary of this banter." She confessed, "Leave me to die as you will."

XXXXXXX

In the corridor outside Ling's sickroom, Sho-Wan sighed once more and shook his head, "She knows she is dying, and yet she feels no remorse or regret for her actions." He said to Obi-Wan, "I cannot fathom what has caused her to become so twisted."

"Nor can I." Obi-Wan replied, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Perhaps if we knew where she came from, it might give us some kind of clue." Sho-Wan continued, "Is it possible, do you think?"

"Anything is possible." Obi-Wan answered.

Sho-Wan mimicked his son's gesture, "I think I may ask Pi-Tong about this. He alone was here during Quell's reign; if anyone knows who she is, it would be him."

"You may be right." Obi-Wan agreed.

Zak stepped out from around the corner, "Oh, there are you are." He exclaimed, "We just heard from Po-Ku."

"How is Tu-Shen?" Sho-Wan inquired.

Zak shrugged, "As well as can be expected, I guess." He answered, "He's running a fever and they can't do anything with his fingers until the swelling subsides, so they are going to keep him, at least overnight."

"Oh dear. It's not really surprising, though I imagine Tu-Shen is frightened by the prospect." Obi-Wan replied.

"He was, but they have arranged for Po-Ku and Ti-Lo to stay with him, so he feels a little better about it." Zak said.

Obi-Wan studied his apprentice for a moment, "But he is still upset about Ling, isn't he." He guessed.

Zak looked down at the floor, "Yes... But...well, Ferri said you thought it might be a good idea for Master Bant to speak with him..." He admitted.

"And he was right." Sho-Wan interjected, "Obi-Wan and I had the same thought."

"Uh...well...we've already contacted her..." Zak confessed.

Smiling, Obi-Wan gripped Zak's shoulder, "That's fine, Padawan." He assured the younger man, "It's good that you and Ferri are ready to make such a decision. It is a sign of maturity, another step toward Knighthood."

"Master Bant said you would say that." Zak said, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, Master Bant has known me a long time." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"If Tu-Shen's physician decides he must stay any longer than just overnight, we should arrange for visitors; it may ease his anxiety if he is surrounded by friends and family." Sho-Wan suggested.

"Agreed. I doubt there is anyone here who would refuse." Obi-Wan concurred.

"True, true. I will speak with Si-Lon about this, perhaps she will organize a schedule."

"A schedule for what?" Anakin asked as he appeared from an adjoining corridor and headed toward them.

"Tu-Shen has been admitted to the medical center and it is possible he may be there for a day or two." Obi-Wan explained, "If so, Father thought it would be a good idea for him to have visitors so that he will not feel so alone."

"That _is_ a good idea. Count Ferri and me in." Anakin said.

"How is Ferri, Anakin?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"He overextended himself today, but he'll be alright. He just needs rest is all." Anakin answered, "This was probably a good lesson for him; now he knows what not to do."

Sho-Wan nodded, "I could ask Tan-Li to look in on him. Just as a precaution."

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary. There's nothing wrong with Ferri that a good rest won't cure." Anakin replied.

"Well, the offer remains open." Sho-Wan persisted, "Send for Tan-Li if it becomes necessary."

"I will, thanks." Anakin said, then glanced at the closed door to Ling's chamber, "How is she?"

"Tan-Li has made her as comfortable as possible." Sho-Wan answered, "But it is only a matter of time."

"Did she have anything to say?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing worth repeating." Obi-Wan said, "Father thought she might tell us why she hates Tu-Shen so much, but we could get little out of her."

"I could probe her." Anakin suggested.

"Probing a resistant mind would be painful for the subject, Anakin." Obi-Wan warned, "And you know Ling will resist."

"I suppose you're right." Anakin conceded, "But admittedly, I am not feeling particularly sympathetic toward her."

Obi-Wan shot him a disapproving look, but he said nothing.

"Well, I will not allow it." Sho-Wan interjected, "I do not wish to add to her suffering. As detestable as she is, it would be wrong to subject even her to such treatment."

Anakin ran a hand through his hair, "I know." He sighed, "She just rankles me, I guess."

"She has rankled everyone." Obi-Wan replied, "But we must not lose sight of our own compassion just because she has none."

"After all this time, I still have trouble remembering that sometimes." Anakin confessed.

"In any case, we may have another source to draw on." Sho-Wan said, "Pi-Tong has been around for a long time. He may very well remember something of Ling that could help us to understand her mindset."

"If anyone would know, it would be him, I guess." Anakin agreed, "Why is this so important, My Lord?"

Sho-Wan rubbed his beard, "Well, when Tu-Shen asks why his mother hates him, I would like to have an answer for him." He answered.

"So, you think he will be curious about that?" Anakin questioned.

"Wouldn't you be in his place?" Sho-Wan countered.

"I know I would be." Zak interjected.

Anakin thought for a moment, "I suppose I would be too." He conceded.

The young servant, Pi-Sin, turned down the corridor and headed toward them. He bowed to the Lord Regent, "Forgive the intrusion, My Lords, but Cook instructed me to inform you that dinner has been laid out in the banquet hall." He announced, then glanced behind him and continued in a lower voice, "I wouldn't wait too long, if I were you. Cook will be insulted if her food is allowed to go cold."

Sho-Wan smiled, "Well, I, for one, certainly do not wish to insult Cook." He responded, "Gentlemen, let us retire to the banquet hall."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, then, taking one last look at the closed door to Ling's chamber, turned to follow his father. But his thoughts lingered on the dying woman and her companion. Two lives wasted because they could not find a way to end the crisis peacefully.

Then again, maybe there had never been a chance for a peaceful ending. Zak had predicted it would end badly, after all. And Ling hand clearly chosen death over surrender.

But what of Brune? Given the choice, would he have given up? Or did he share Ling's believe that surrender was not an option?

Only Brune himself could have answered that question.

XXXXXXX

Not far away, in the medical center, Tu-Shen had been settled in. His right hand had been splinted to stabilize the fractures, wrapped in a thick layer of protective bandages and elevated on a mound of pillows. His left hand gripped a steaming mug of nutrient-rich broth laced with sedatives and medications to ease his stiffness and reduce his fever.

Ti-Lo leaned over and touched Tu-Shen's cheek with the back of her hand, "Feeling a little better?" She solicited.

"Yes, Ma'am." Tu-Shen answered, taking a sip from the mug.

Smiling, Ti-Lo nodded, "Yes, you do feel a little cooler." She replied.

"Where did Lord Po-Ku go?" Tu-Shen asked.

"He went to talk to the Lord Regent, to let him know you are going to stay here tonight." Ti-Lo answered.

"I...I'm sorry I upset you." Tu-Shen said as he averted his eyes.

"You didn't upset me, Honey." Ti-Lo assured, brushing a strand of hair from his forehead.

"But I made you cry." Tu-Shen added.

"I was crying because of what happened to you, not because of something you did, Baby." Ti-Lo insisted, then raised the boy's chin to look him in the eye, "You must stop thinking any of this was your fault, Tu-Shen. How can we make you understand that."

"I don't know." Tu-Shen mumbled, "Maybe I'm just too stupid."

"No you are not." Ti-Lo countered firmly, "But we can talk about this later. For now, just finish your broth and go to sleep."

"Yes, Ma'am." Tu-Shen replied, obediently emptying the mug before handing it to Ti-Lo.

Ti-Lo stroked his head as she smiled down at the boy, "That's right, now just lie back and relax."

Tu-Shen did not find it particularly difficult to comply; already he was feeling the effects of the medicated drink. His eyelids were heavy and he felt himself drifting off. He sighed deeply and settled back into the pillows, "That's right, just give into it." Ti-Lo instructed.

Tu-Shen nodded sluggishly, but then his eyes flew open, he bolted upright and gripped her hand, "Please...don't leave me." He pleaded.

Ti-Lo squeezed her hand, "We had not planned to, Honey." She assured him, "Sleep now, and when you wake up, Papa and I will be right here."

Comforted by this promise, Tu-Shen relaxed, allowing the sedative to carry him into a sleep that would last throughout the night. Ti-Lo continued to hold his hand until his breathing changed to the slow steady rhythm of sleep before placing it on his chest and settling into one of the nearby chairs.

Not long afterward, Po-Ku returned with dinner for both of them. Leaving the food with Ti-Lo he stepped to the bed and looked down at the sleeping boy. It was so tempting to reach down and touch him, but Po-Ku did not wish to disturb the youngling's much needed sleep, and so he retreated to the chairs and sank down into the empty one with a heavy sigh. Ti-Lo reached over and took his hand, "For a while today, I feared we would lose him." He admitted, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"I did too." Ti-Lo confessed as she stroked his cheek, "Thank God we were wrong."

Po-Ku reached up and squeezed her hand, then kissed it again, "Thank God." He repeated.

* * *

Character List

Ali-She – Physician, Resistance member

Ana-Bai (deceased) – still-born daughter of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's sister

Ana-Re Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's consort, Obi-Wan's mother

Ar-Taei – Head physician of medical center, Resistance ally

Brune - Shen-Grel's enforcer, Ling's lover

Chi-Na – Medical technician, Resistance ally

Col-Fre – Resistance member, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

La-Me – Pi-Tong's granddaughter and contact with the Resistance

Li-Na – Leader of the Resistance, Obi-Wan's childhood caretaker

Li-ta – Little girl rescued by Anakin and Ferri

Ling - Shen-Grel's wife, Tu-Shen's mother

Lo-Pai – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nar-Pol – Sentry assigned to guard Sho-Wan

Nia-Wan Kenobi (deceased) – Sho-Wan Kenobi's sister, Si-Lon's mother

Ob-Wan Kenobi – Son of Sho-Wan and Ana-Re, Regent Heir by birthright

Pi-Sin – Young servant in the Royal Residence

Pi-Tong – Royal servant assigned to Obi-Wan and Zak, secret member of the Resistance

Po-Ku – Tai-Me Shenji's Royal aide, Xi-Lo's father

Quell (deceased) – Off-worlder who overthrew Sho-Wan Kenobi, dictator-ruler of Antagalia

Sha-Khan Marjinn – Antigalia's ambassador to the Republic

Schu-Lan – Head of the Royal Nursery, Sjo-Me's personal nursemaid

Shen-Grel – Leader of the Rebel faction, son of Quell and Ana-Re Kenobi

Sho-Wan Kenobi – Lord Regent of Antigalia by birthright, husband to Ana-Re, Obi-Wan's father

Si-Lon Shengi – Tai-Me's consort, mother of Sjo-Me, Sho-Wan Kenobi's niece

Sjo-Me Shengi – Prince Regent Heir, son of Tai-Me and Si-Lon

Ta-Ping – Sentry assigned, to guard Sho-Wan

Tai-Me Shengi – Prince Regent of Antigalia

Terra-Khai – Military leader of the Resistance, Li-Na's most trusted advisor, one of Obi-Wan's rescuers

Tu-Long – One of Antigalia's Senators

Tu-Shen – Shen-Grel's son and murderer, grandson of Quell

Ti-Lo – Po-Ku's wife, Xi-Lo's mother

Xi-Lo – Traitor executed by Tai-Me, son of Po-Ku and Ti-Lo


End file.
